Daddy's Little Gryffindor
by tirzasnape
Summary: First fic, please don't hate me! Snape finds out he has a 10 yr old daughter who comes to live with him after her mother's death. Many adventures and she has a sad dark secret. Can Snape help her? Will they even get along? please r&r!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything Harry Potter related. It is owned by JKR and the WB and a whole host of other people that are not me. I am not deriving any profits from the writing of this little story.

COPYRIGHT: The created (not found in Harry Potter) characters are copyrighted by me, and are not to be used for any purpose whatsoever without my consent. This includes, but is not limited too, Tirza herself. The storyline, its plots and chapters that are unique and exclusive to this story are also copyrighted by me. I respectfully request that they, and my characters, are not duplicated in any way, shape or form. Thank you.

--------------------------------------------------------

The Great Hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was as noisy as ever with student and staff eating breakfast. The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore stood up from the staff table and called for silence. "A quick announcement: Professor Snape is away on business and there will be no Potion's classes today." A very joyous shout filled the hall.

Severus Snape stood inside the London train station impatiently, holding a sheet of paper in his hands.

New York Department of Children and Families New York, New York

Mr. Severus Snape- This letter is to inform you that you are now the sole legal guardian of your daughter, Tirza J. Shelby. Her mother died two weeks ago of liver cancer. We regret the delay in informing you, but you were extremely difficult to find. We have a home lined up for her in the event that you are unwilling and/or unable to care for her. Please inform us as soon as possible.

Sincerely,

Shaun M McKnight Shaun McKnight Head of NYC-DCF

Severus had been stunned a week ago when he received the letter stating he had a daughter. He knew immediately who the girl's mother was as soon as he saw the last name. Ariel Shelby had been the love of his life. They had met at Hogwarts and began a relationship in their fifth year. Soon after graduation, when Voldemort's powers were strong and he had become a spy, Ariel had told him she was pregnant with their child. Knowing the danger to her and the baby if Voldemort found out he was a spy, he told her to get an abortion. They fought for hours and finally Ariel left and he never heard from her again.

Suddenly he saw her stepping off the train. There was no doubt she was his and Ariel's child. Her long curly hair was raven black as were her eyes and she had his cheekbones. She was petite like Ariel, tiny for her age, and had Ariel's complexion and nose. He slowly walked toward her.

Tirza Shelby looked around the crowded train station. Holding a large blue backpack in one hand, she began twisting her waist length black hair into knots with the other. Having no idea who she should be looking for, Tirza just stood there watching people pass her with anxious eyes. A tall, pale faced man dressed all in black started walking toward her. 'Is that him?' she wondered. 'He almost looks like a vampire!'

He came and stood in front of her. Neither spoke for several minutes. "Are you Tirza?" She nodded. "Call me TJ though, everyone does. And don't think I'm gonna call you 'daddy' or something silly like that, I mean, I don't even know you!" "Severus will be fine." She shifted the backpack and grabbed two other bags at her feet. "Are these all your things?" he asked. Tirza looked at him like he was insane. "No way man, I had to pack my entire life! There's tons more stuff around here somewhere." Snape nodded. "Well, let's go find your things and be on our way."

Tirza and Snape arrived at Hogwarts shortly before supper. "Are you hungry?" he asked her. "Starving! I am really in the mood for McDonalds, how 'bout you?" Tirza giggled at the strange look that came over Snape's face. "Don't tell me you are some kinda vegetarian or something?" Snape raised an eyebrow. "No, I am not a vegetarian, and we don't have anything called a 'McDonalds' to eat here." Her eyes grew wide. "Really? I always heard England was a messed up country, but even Japan and Hawaii have McDonalds! So where do you eat here?" "The entire school has meals in the Great Hall," he told her as he led the way out of his personal chambers. "Okay, can I get cheeseburgers?" She was almost running to keep with Snape. "I doubt it." She started running and got ahead of him and stopped. "Man, can you slow down! I'm short; I can't walk as fast as you can." He nodded and slowed his pace.

Tirza slowed as they entered the Great Hall. "Wow, there's lots of people here," she said softly. Her eyes were wide as she took in the enchanted ceiling and the crowd of students. She started following Snape very slowly through the room, shaking a little. He turned to her and gave her a small smile, hoping to make her feel more at ease. "Now, would you like to sit with me at the teachers table?" Tirza glanced at the table at the front of the hall and shook her head. "You crazy? I don't wanna sit up there and get looked at by everybody! Is there any place else I can sit?"

Snape led her to the Slytherin table. "This is my house's table. You can sit here if you'd like. Do you want me to sit with you?" "Nah, I'm cool. Or at least I will be when I figure out what all this food is," Tirza replied. Snape nodded at went to his place at the teacher's table.

The longer Tirza sat at the end of Slytherin table, the better she felt. She had a great spot to watch everyone. She spotted a familiar food item, a roll, and grabbed one, eating it slowly as she took in all the activity. As she watched, a blonde haired boy followed by two bigger boys came up to her. "Are you stupid, little girl? This is Slytherin table," the blonde boy told her. "Yeah? So? What do ya want me to do about it?" The boy and his friends laughed. "You really are stupid," he said. "It means you can't sit here." His voice was dripping sugar coated malice. Tirza shrugged. "I can sit where I want." He glared at her. "Oh really? Hear that Crabbe, Goyle? This little girl thinks she can sit wherever she wishes!" The bigger boys snickered. "Are you going to teach her not to mess with Slytherins, Draco?" Crabbe asked. Draco turned back to Tirza. "Now why don't you be a good little girl and move before you get hurt."

Tirza glared at him defiantly. "Ya know, I don't care what your problem with girls is, but I am hungry and I am gonna sit here and eat my food, so just leave me alone." Draco put his face inches from hers. "Oh really?" Tirza rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yeah, vampire boy, so why don't you and your Batman-wanna friends just leave me alone!" She picked up another roll and started to eat. Malfoy stared at her. How dare this little nobody talk to him that way? He grabbed her arm tight. "Move it," he growled. Tirza's eyes blazed at him. "You're hurting me, let go. NOW!" Malfoy laughed and tightened his grip on her arm.

By now, most of the Slytherins were watching the scene between Malfoy and the girl, wondering what she was going to do now. Tirza stood up and shot a deadly look at Malfoy. "I meant it. Let go of me right now!" "Make me little girl." "You son-of-a-bitch," she growled. Suddenly she drew back her fist and punched Malfoy square on the nose. His hands flew to his nose, releasing her. "Now leave me alone." Tirza went to sit down, but Malfoy grabbed her from behind. She quickly turned and kicked him in the stomach. He staggered backwards, then ran at her and punched her left eye.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" The entire student body started yelling and ran to Slytherin table to get a good seat for the action. Tirza punched his nose again. She tried to punch him in the stomach, but he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her and pulled her to the floor, kicking her side twice.

Thinking he had won, he turned and bowed to the audience. Tirza came from behind, one hand holding her side, and kicked his shin, knocking him to the ground. Tirza then stood in a ready stance, waiting to see what he would do next. He started to try and get up, and she kicked at him again. This time she missed and Malfoy grabbed her foot and twisted her ankle. She fell to the ground and the crack of bones could be heard as Malfoy released her foot. He came over to her, ready to punch her. Before he could, Tirza kneed him in the groin. Draco doubled over in pain and rolled on the floor. A cheer was heard from the crowd as Draco continued to roll on the floor, making Tirza the 'winner'.

The Hagrid, McGonagall and Snape finally pushed through the crowd. Snape turned his nasty glare to the crowd. "Sit down, now! All of you!" The large audience scurried to their seats. Malfoy and Tirza were still on the floor. "Mr. Malfoy, get up, let's go to the hospital wing. Mr. Crabbe and Goyle, come along too. And Snape, can you bring Tirza?" McGonagall said. Snape nodded. He leaned down and touched Tirza's shoulder. "Are you able to walk?" Tirza grimaced with pain. "No, I think the bastard broke my ankle." He gently picked her up and cradled her in his arms. "Well, you have certainly started your life here with most interestingly. Is this going to become a regular routine?" She shook her head no as he carried her to the hospital wing.

Draco and Tirza sat on beds on opposite sides of the room, glaring at each other. Tirza was worried. 'This is just great. Not even here 24 hours and I've already gotten into a fight. Bet my dad's real happy to see me now!' she said to herself. She looked towards Madame Pompfrey's office where she was talking with Snape and Dumbledore. She cringed at the look on Snape's face. 'I think I'm in big trouble.' Malfoy on the other hand, wasn't concerned about being in trouble, he was upset because a girl a gotten the best of him in front of the entire school!

"I tell you what Severus, that girl of yours put up a right good fight! Malfoy is several inches taller and a good twenty pounds heavier and she still kept her own," Madame Pompfrey said. Snape glared at her. She ignored him and continued. "Mr. Malfoy's nose is broken, giving him two black eyes and he has a nasty bruise on his shin. Tirza has a broken rib from being kicked, a broken ankle and a black eye with a nasty gash on her forehead, as well as a hand shaped bruise on her arm. All the broken bones are easily mended, and Tirza's cut will need stitches. I will let the black eyes heal on their own." Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you Madam Pompfrey. Severus, please bring them both to my office as well as Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle when Poppy has released them." He turned and left the hospital wing as Poppy went to tend to her patients.

Snape silently marched the boys and Tirza to Dumbledore's office, anger clearly written on his face. Tirza couldn't even look at him, she was scared that he was furious with her and would send her away. 'Could life get anymore messed up?' she thought miserably. Snape stopped at the gargoyle. "Candy canes." The gargoyle came to life, moving to reveal a moving staircase. Tirza followed Snape and the boys onto it and it moved them to Dumbledore's office. "Wow, this is cool! How does." Tirza caught the look on Snape's face and quickly closed her mouth.

When the gargoyle stopped moving, Dumbledore was standing before them. "Gentlemen, I'd like to talk to Tirza first. Please wait outside." They left and Tirza watched Dumbledore nervously. He didn't look mad, but she couldn't tell for sure. "Sit down, Tirza." She sat in the chair that he indicated. "Call me TJ," she said softly. Dumbledore nodded. "Of course. Would you like a lemon drop?" Tirza smiled. "That's my favorite candy. I'd love one, thanks!" She took one and popped it in her mouth. "Um, professor, are you going to send me away? Severus is the only family I have left, I don't have anywhere else to go. I promise I'll never do it again, I swear!" she suddenly burst out. Dumbledore smiled at her. "My dear, I have no intention of sending you away. I would however, like to hear your side of the incident." Tirza let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and nodded.


	2. truth be told

Dumbledore solemnly motioned Snape and the boys into his office. He sat behind his desk, visibly tired, and Snape went to stand beside him with a scowl on his face. Draco's cool blue eyes shot fireworks at Tirza, who readily gave him an icy glare. "I have heard Miss Shelby's version of the incident and now I would like to hear from you gentlemen." Draco pointed a finger at Tirza. "It was her, she started the whole thing! She wanted us to move so she could sit in our seats. We asked her to leave us alone and she got mad and hit me. I had to defend myself!" Crabbe and Goyle nodded their agreement.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Gentlemen, this is a serious matter. We are taking about the assault of a young girl. Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, you are witnesses to what happened. Mr. Malfoy is facing being expelled for the rest of the year. Do you want to be suspended for being accomplices?" Goyle's hefty face went pale. "He's lying Professor. He started it. All she wanted was to sit and eat and he wouldn't let her be. He grabbed her and wouldn't let go, so she punched him in defense and then he went after her. He even kicked her when she fell down!" Malfoy shot a look of death at Goyle, causing him to cringe. "Mr. Malfoy, this is not a game. You clearly provoked this incident. You are fortunate that Tirza has not decided to press charges." Dumbledore's voice was dripping with irritation and frustration.  
  
"However, you will not be expelled, but you will receive punishment from the head of your house, but if you lay another hand on Tirza, you will permanently be expelled from Hogwarts." Draco looked snidely at Snape, waiting for him to deliver some kind of light sentence. Snape looked at him; anger and loathing on his face and fire in his eyes. "Mr. Malfoy, I am taking 500 points from Slytherin. I an utterly disgusted and disappointed that you would stoop so low as to pick fights with ten-year-old children. You will also have detention every night for two weeks. The three of you get to your classes, now!" The boys scurried from the office before Snape decided to do anything else to them.  
  
Snape turned to Tirza, who had gone pale and looked absolutely terrified. "You and I will discuss this later, young lady." She nodded and left. Snape started to leave, but Dumbledore put his withered hand on Snape's shoulder. "Severus, do not be too harsh with Tirza. She has a lot of pain and sadness and anger inside of her right now. She is very delicate," Dumbledore told him. Snape turned to face him, his dark eyes full of concern. "Albus, what do you know about my child that I do not?" "I am afraid, Severus, that I am not at liberty to tell you. Just be gentle with her. She will learn to trust you and will tell you when she is ready." Snape quickly walked out of the room, his black robes swirling around him.  
  
A/N: Thanks so much for the great reviews! As always, any suggestions are welcome, even things you might like to see happen in the story. Oh, and ChicGeek: Thanks for the suggestion, I'll try and make things more descriptive! 


	3. snape is mad

Snape left Dumbeldore's office; his dark eyes saw Malfoy in the hallway. "Come here," he snarled at the blonde boy. Malfoy hesitantly walked toward him, full of panic and fearing for his life. Snape's large hand grabbed Malfoy's collar and held the boy tight, looking him in the eye. "If you ever touch my daughter again, I promise you that you will regret it!" Malfoy's eyes went wide. "Your daughter? That girl is your daughter?" he asked softly. Snape nodded. "I never want to see you near her again, understand me?" Malfoy vigorously nodded as Snape released his grip. Malfoy turned and ran down the hallway, wanting to get away from Snape as fast as he could. 'And now to deal with Tirza.' He turned on his heel, robes swirling and headed for his personal quarters.  
  
Tirza sat on the black leather sofa in her father's sitting room, sobbing and feeling like she might vomit. She blew her nose and added the Kleenex to the growing pile beside her. All she could do was cry; she was terrified of what Snape might do to her. Tirza hadn't even bothered to change out of her bloodstained pink t-shirt and blue jeans. Suddenly, the door slammed open and Snape stormed into the room.  
  
He came and stood over her, menacingly, glaring. "What in the name of Merlin were you thinking?" he yelled. "Fighting on your first night here!" Tirza got to her feet and lifted her tear stained face to look at Snape. "What was I thinking? That jerk grabbed me, he was hurting me and wouldn't let go!" "So you hit him?" he growled. Tirza stomped her foot, her face turning dark red with anger. "What the hell else was I gonna do? That's why I took karate lessons." Snape stared at her as though she was insane. "And what idiot came up with that idea?" Tirza's dark eyes narrowed. "My mother did! And don't you ever say bad things about her!" she screamed. "Mom said it was important for me to take lessons after." She suddenly stopped yelling and took several shaky breaths. "After all, a girl needs to defend herself," she continued quietly. Snape suddenly remembered Dumbledore's warning and forced himself to calm down. He slowly started walking toward her.  
  
Tirza, terrified of the man that towered over her, started backing away until she reached the wall. Severus crouched down to her level and looked into her beautiful ebony eyes, his eyes, and took her tiny hands in his as she watched him warily. He forced himself to talk gently. "That is not really what you were going to say, was it?" Tirza shook her head no. "I'm. sorry Tirza," Severus stumbled over the apology. "I didn't mean to frighten you or say things against your mother. You were right to defend yourself, Malfoy was wrong to grab you that way."  
  
Tirza's tiny body began shaking violently as she started to sob again. Severus felt terrible, knowing he was the reason that she was so upset. He hesitantly and uncertainly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder, her tears falling on his robe. "Why did your mom want you to be in karate?" he asked softly. "Don't. wanna. talk about it," she told between sobs. "Tell me Tirza," he asked as he gently stroked her hair. She pushed herself away from him. "I don't wanna talk about it! Don't touch! Don't ever touch me!" She screamed and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her. 


	4. Pink Attacks The Dungeon!

A half hour later, Tirza opened her bedroom door and peeked her head out. "Hey!" she called. Severus glanced up from his desk, where he was hunched over piles of papers that needed grading. "You mad at me?" she asked. He shook his head no. She came out of her room in a long green Tigger nightgown, holding a teddy bear, and bounced onto the couch. "Good, cuz I'm not mad and I am hungry and I don't wanna be in that room anymore." Severus came and sat next to her on the couch. "Don't jump on the furniture, Tirza," he warned her. She sighed, "Okay, but it's really a lot of fun. You should try it sometime!" He suddenly had a mental picture of himself jumping on the couch and had to fight the urge to laugh.  
  
"Why don't you like your room?" he asked her. She rolled her ebony eyes at him. "Well, it's all nasty." 'How can a room be nasty?' Snape thought to himself. "What do you mean?" Tirza wrinkled her nose. "It's all dark and like sad. There's no colors and ya gotta have colors! It makes it feel like," she paused. "Like death." Snape realized that she had a point. For a little girl, living in a dark dungeon could be very depressing. "Could we go and get some paints and carpets and stuff to make it pretty? Please?" Snape could hardly stand the sad little puppy eyes she gave him. 'I never realized I could be such a pushover,' he thought. But she was indeed beautiful and it amazed him that he could have helped create such a beautiful human being and he wanted her to be happy with him, so it was very easy to be captured by her charms.  
  
"Let's fix that right now," Snape decided. Her face lit up. "Yea!" she yelled, bouncing off the couch and jumping up and down. She grabbed his hand and fell over trying to pull him off the couch. "Wow, you are heavy! Now come on! Hurry!" Tirza stood up and took off towards her room, her curly hair dancing as she ran. Snape followed her and couldn't stop a small smile from creeping up on his face as she watched Tirza bounce around the room. He pulled his wand from inside his robes. "What shall we do first?"  
  
Snape sat on the bed, admiring his work at transforming the dungeon bedroom. Tirza was absolutely thrilled and was bouncing on the bed. "Tirza, please stop jumping on the bed," Snape's voice had a hint of exasperation in it. 'My god, does she ever sit still?' he wondered. "Why?" Tirza asked. "Because you might fall and hurt yourself; you've already had plenty of injuries for one day." She frowned and continued jumping. "No, I won't. I'm an expert bed jumper!" Just then she tripped over a stray stuffed animal and started falling head first toward the floor. Snape jumped up and grabbed her. "Now, see what I mean?" he asked her sternly. Tirza's eyes widened. "It wasn't ME! It was Molly, cuz she wanted to bounce too, just like Tigger!" she pointed at a stuffed lion. "Well," Snape said as he sat her gently on the bed. "No more jumping for you or Molly, even if this 'Tigger' person does it." Tirza giggled. "Tigger isn't a person, silly!" Snape shook his head. "No matter, I still don't want you to jump on the bed. How do you like your room?"  
  
The 'nasty' dungeon room and been transformed into every little girl's dream room. Soft gray carpet covered the floors; the walls were a delicate pink, with a large painting of Sleeping Beauty being kissed by the prince (from Tirza's favorite movie) on one wall. Another wall was lined with shelves that were filled with Disney Barbie's, stuffed animals, books and videos. Her battery operated TV and VCR sat on top of a pink dresser, adorned with a Princess lamp and Sleeping Beauty music box. Her brass bed had a soft pink comforter and Sleeping Beauty pillowcases and a large pile of stuffed animals. A Star Trek Original Series poster hung over her bed. It looked out of place in the room, but Tirza had informed Severus that Star Trek was one of her favorite TV shows that she had always watched with her mom, who had given her the poster last Christmas. A pink dressing table and stool completed the room.  
  
"It's beautiful! I love it!" Tirza told him. She flashed Snape a smile that melted his heart; it was her mother's smile. "It feels better now. More like my room at home." Realizing what she had said, Tirza dropped her head and looked at her hands. "I mean like my old room," she continued quietly.  
  
"I hope it makes you feel more at home," he told her. She nodded. "Are you still hungry?" "Really hungry! Are you sure you don't have McDonalds here?" Snape nodded. "I am quite sure that we don't. Let's go to the kitchen and see if the house elves can find us something to eat, shall we?" Tirza followed Snape out of his chambers and into the hallway. He walked more slowly this time, remembering that she couldn't keep up with him. Snape's hand suddenly felt warm; Tirza had put her hand in his. She smiled up at him. "Thanks for my room." He managed to return the smile. 'Two smiles in one day? I think she's bewitched me,' he thought. He squeezed her hand gently. "You're welcome."  
  
A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter! It was fun to write. After the fight with Malfoy, I thought they could use some kind of bonding experience. 


	5. Snape's Match

Snape knocked on her bedroom door. "Tirza, are you awake?" Hearing no response, he slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Tirza was still in bed, amid a heap of stuffed animals, blanket tucked up to her chin, her long curls splashed across the pillow. 'How can she even fit in the bed with all those animals?' Snape thought, shaking his head. He slowly walked to the bed and stood there, watching her sleep. 'She looks so peaceful; positively angelic. I wonder what she is hiding.' He crouched down and gently stroked her hair. "Mmmmmm," Tirza murmured, stirring slightly. Snape rubbed her shoulder. "Tirza, you must get up. Breakfast is in fifteen minutes." "No, five more minutes mommy," she asked softly as she rolled over. Snape rolled his eyes. "I'm not your mother."  
  
At the clearly masculine voice, Tirza scrunched up her face and blinked several times, her eyes finally focusing on Snape's face. "Well. yeah," she agreed with him. "Now go 'way," she pulled the blankets over her head. "Breakfast is in fifteen minutes, you need to get ready." "What time is it?" Tirza asked, her voice muffled by the blankets. "What time is it?" "6:30AM." She popped her head out. "Well screw that, I'm going back to sleep!" Once again she was lost in the blankets.  
  
Snape's small bank of patience was almost overdrawn. "Tirza, get out of bed now." "You can't make me!" Tirza challenged him. "I'm going to count to five young lady and if you know what's good for you, you'll be out of bed by the time I hit five. One." Tirza was unsure of what he was planning to do if he reached five. "Four." The blankets flew off the bed and Tirza sat up, a scowl disfiguring her pretty face. "Fine, but if I'm crabby, it's all your fault for getting me up so damn early!"  
  
She came out of her room five minutes later, dressed in jeans and a red top that stated in bold black letters 'I go from Angel to Devil in 3.5 seconds,' her hair (falling to the middle of her back) hanging in long curls. Snape raised his eyebrow. "Where did you get that shirt?" Tirza smiled. "Dude, I know, isn't it cool! I was the first one in school to get it and then that Tiffany brat copied." Feeling confused, Snape decided to figure it out later. "You're sitting at the teachers table with me," Snape told her. "Dude, no way! Everyone's gonna stare at me and be like 'Whoa, whose that girl?' I'm not some freakin' runway model," she told him. "Mr. Malfoy found out yesterday that you were my daughter, so I am sure that the entire school knows who you are." Tirza moaned. "Oh, great," she said sarcastically. She suddenly switched tactics. "Please, don't make me sit up front! I don't want everyone to stare at me, please!" Tirza used her best sad puppy eyes, and for a moment Snape almost agreed. "I will not have a repeat of last night's events and I am quite sure Mr. Malfoy will be plotting some sort of revenge."  
  
Tirza stopped in the middle of the empty dungeon hallway. "I'm not gonna go if I have to sit up front," she said, stomping her foot. "Oh yes you will," Snape told her. "There is no way in hell you're gonna make me sit up there." She sat on the floor. "I'm staying right here." Snape fumed. "Tirza Snape, enough of this nonsense! Get up off the floor this instant!" She returned the glare that his piercing black eyes gave her. "It's Shelby!" Using every ounce of self control he had, Snape came and towered in front of her, a threatening look on his pale, angry face. "NOW!" Tirza, realizing that she may have pushed him too far at this god forsaken time of the morning reluctantly got up and followed him to the Great Hall.  
  
Tirza sat between Snape and McGonagall, eyeing the food suspiciously. She took a drink of pumpkin juice and turned green. "What the fuck is that?" McGonagall watched Snape, amused at his outspoken daughter. "Watch your tongue little miss, or I'll wash your mouth out with soap." Tirza glared at him. "You wouldn't dare." Snape's eyes flashed. "Don't tempt me." McGonagall could hardly contain her laughter; Snape had finally met his match! "Well, I sure as he..." Tirza caught sight of Snape's face. "Am not gonna drink this. stuff! Besides, I need coffee, where can I get some?" At this McGonagall lost control and started chuckling. "You are NOT having coffee," Tirza pouted. "My mom let's me." He rolled his eyes. "I don't care. You are ten-years-old, way to young to have coffee." "No fair, you're mean!" she retorted. "You can have milk," Snape told her, using his wand to change the liquid in her goblet. Tirza's eyes widened. "Cool! Can you use that and get me some cheeseburgers and French fries? Oh, and a chocolate shake too!" "NO!"  
  
Tirza sighed, realizing that she was getting absolutely no where and buttered two slices of bread. "So Tirza, tell me what you think of Hogwarts," McGonagall asked. "Well, I've seen the hospital, this room, Mr. Dumbledore's office and the dungeons. They're pretty cool, but I'd love to see the rest of this place. And please call me TJ." McGonagall smiled and nodded. "Perhaps your father will have time to show you around today, as we don't have classes on Saturdays." Tirza smiled at Severus. "Would ya? Please!" "I have papers that need grading; you'll have to entertain yourself." She frowned. "I have an idea," McGonagall said. "Miss Granger knows the school so well; why not ask her if she would show TJ around." Snape glared at McGonagall. 'She knows I hate Potter and his friends,' he thought. Since Snape hadn't said yes or no, McGonagall stood up. "Let's go ask her TJ." Tirza nodded and followed her, leaving Snape sitting alone and wondering why Minerva McGonagall seemed to be plotting against him.  
  
A/N: Next chapter, Tirza will meet Hermione, watch her first quidditch game, and have a flying lesson from Harry! Thanks to all my reviewers! I will try and keep updating every day or two. Stay tuned! 


	6. High Flyin'

"Miss Granger, this is Professor Snape's daughter, TJ Shelby. I was hoping you might have time to show her around Hogwarts," McGonagall introduced the girls. "Sure I will. Why don't you finish breakfast with us?" Tirza nodded and sat next to her. "Thanks!" "I'm Hermione, and this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Tirza smiled at the boys. "Ron and I know the school as well as Hermione. Mind if we come with?" Harry asked. She nodded. Hermione looked confused. "Don't you have quidditch practice?" Harry nodded. "Not till later though." "Umm, what's quidditch? And what here is safe to eat?" Tirza asked.  
  
McGonagall had returned to her seat, ignoring Snape's deadly glare. "You just couldn't stand yourself, could?" Minerva turned to him. "Really Severus, I have no idea what you mean." "You know exactly what I mean; getting my daughter mixed up with Gryffindors. And Potter and his group no less," he growled. Minerva chuckled softly and continued her breakfast.  
  
Almost two hours later, Tirza, Ron and Hermione tagged along with Harry to watch his practice. Harry took off on his broom with a wave to the girls and Ron. "Dude, that is so awesome! I didn't know you guys could fly on brooms!" A weird look came over Ron's face. "You didn't? Your mum's a witch; your dad is a wizard, right? So aren't you a witch?" Tirza bit her bottom lip, thinking. "Ya know, I never thought of that. If my mom went to school here, she must have been a witch. I wonder why she didn't tell me." "She never told you?" Hermione asked softly. Tirza shook her head, dark curls bouncing. "My mom never really talked about stuff that happened before I was born. All I even knew of my dad was that I looked like him. I think she missed him." Tirza fell silent, thinking of her mother and how much she missed her. She blinked away the tears that she felt coming.  
  
After practice, Harry flew down to walk back with Tirza, Ron and Hermione. "Wow, you were sure great! What a cool game!" Harry smiled. "Can I fly on your broom? Please!" she begged. "Sure, I can teach you." Hermione's eyes went wide. "I don't think that's such a good idea." Ron shrugged. "We'll be here watching, what could it hurt?" Hermione didn't look convinced.  
  
"Now, stand on the left side of the broom and hold your arm out and say 'up!'" Tirza stood beside Harry's broom. "Up!" she commanded. The broom lay still on the ground. "Up," again, the broom did nothing. "Up!" she shouted. The broom shot into her hand. "Whoa. cool!" Harry smiled. "Now sit on it. Hold on tight, TJ, then kick up for a few seconds." Tirza kicked off from the ground, hovering beside Harry. "Great, now come back down." As she tried to return to the ground, the broom suddenly went crazy and flew high in the air. "Oh my god! Harry, do something!" Hermione yelled. "Hang on TJ, don't let go!"  
  
Tirza screamed as the broom zigzagged through the air, barely able to hang. "Somebody fucking help me!" The broom twisted and Tirza started to fall. "Oh my god, I gonna die! HELP!!!" Her hands started to sweat, making her lose the grip on the broom. "What are we gonna do?" Harry panicked. "If she gets hurt, Snape's gonna kill us!" Ron told him. "I told you this was a bad idea," Hermione retorted. Suddenly there was a flash of Gryffindor maroon, heading for Tirza. "It's Wood!" Harry yelled.  
  
Tirza was clinging to the broom for dear life, unable to swing herself back onto it. She saw a boy on another broom flying towards her. "Help! Please help!" Wood came up behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Let go, I've got ya." Tirza released the broom that sailed to the ground. Wood sat her on his broom and out both arms around her. "Are you alright?" Tirza's world was still spinning and she leaned against him as he headed towards the ground.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione ran towards Wood and Tirza as they came down. Suddenly an angry deep voice yelled from behind them. "Bloody Merlin! What is going on here?" They spun around to see an angry Snape charging towards them; from the look on his face, they knew he had seen the whole thing. "Uh oh," Ron whispered in a high pitched voice.  
  
A/N: Reviewers, I love you! Hope you like this. Stay tuned! 


	7. The Wrath Of Snape

Oliver Wood gently lowered Tirza and himself to the ground. She tried to stand up, but was too wobbly. Wood held her up and helped her to walk towards Hermione and the boys who each had a look of horror on their face. "Hey guys, I'm okay, don't look so worried," she told them. Then Tirza saw the source of their worry; her father was charging towards them with a horrifying scowl on his face. "What the bloody hell is going on here?" he demanded. Even Tirza was speechless. "Why in Merlin's name was Tirza flying?" Snape turned his scowl towards Tirza, looking for an answer, and Tirza shrank back against Wood. "Um. well. see I wanted to learn to fly a broom like Harry and asked him to teach me." Her voice was barely above a whisper. Snape was hardly able to control himself. "What were you thinking Potter? She could have been killed! And why didn't you two try to stop him?"  
  
"I didn't mean for her to get hurt. She really seemed to want to and I didn't think she'd be another Neville," Harry told him. As the look on Snape's face grew darker, he realized maybe he shouldn't have compared TJ to Neville. "Did it ever occur to any of you that Tirza has had no proper training in anything to do with the wizard world? Did you even stop to think of the consequences?" They all fell silent, knowing it was best to let Snape finish. Finally Tirza spoke up. "It's not Harry's fault! Or anybody's fault! It was an accident." "An accident that should never have happened!" Snape shouted. "Oh my gosh! Look, I'm not dead or anything so just give it a rest and quit yelling already. It's not like they were trying to kill me!" she shouted back.  
  
Ron, Hermione, Harry and even Wood were surprised at Tirza who was brave enough to talk back to Snape. "It was immature and irresponsible! Of course, what else could I expect from you three?" he sneered. "That's not fair! They're my friends!" "Well, the truth can hurt." Tirza rolled her eyes. "Oh for the love of god, shut up!" "Daughter or no, I think he's gonna kill her," Harry whispered. Snape turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Get out of my sight before I do something I may regret." Grateful for an escape, they took off running. "And you are coming with me." He took Tirza's arm and started dragging her from the field.  
  
Snape slammed the door of his quarters closed. "Don't you ever speak to me that way again!" he thundered. "Well how come you are the only one who gets to be nasty?" "Why did you fly in the first place child?" Tirza sighed. "Cuz it looked like fun and Harry was so good at it. Who else was I gonna ask?" She flopped onto the couch, giving him a nasty look as she did it. "You could have come to me, child." She laughed. "You were too busy to show me around so I figured you'd be pissed if I bothered you!" Snape sighed; he had in fact set himself up for that. "I would rather see you ask me than get yourself killed!" "So, will you teach me to fly?" she asked. "No, it's too dangerous." Tirza rolled her eyes. "Well if you are done throwing a tantrum, I'm gonna find my friends." Snape folded his arms across his chest. "Oh no you're not. You child, are attracted to trouble; you're staying here where I can keep an eye on you."  
  
She stomped her foot in protest. "What the fuck am I supposed to do while you play with your papers?" Snape glared at her. "Young lady, I warned you about that kind of language." He started walking towards her. "So what are you gonna do about it? Go all insane and spank me or something?" She started backing away, her bravado failing. "Not exactly what I had in mind, but I'll save that suggestion for later." 'Shit, what did I get myself into now,' she thought.  
  
A/N: What did she get herself into, LOL! Enjoy and stay tuned! 


	8. Tirza In Trouble

Tirza decided to make a mad dash for her room. She turned and ran for her life; unfortunately she wasn't quick enough. Snape caught her and started leading her by the arm towards the bathroom. "Let go of me!" she yelled and tried to kick him. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. "What am I, a sack of potatoes? Put me down!" Snape ignored her yells and protests; finally setting her down on the bathroom floor in front of him. "Open your mouth," he ordered as she reached for a bar of soap. Tirza shook her head no and covered her mouth with her hands. "NOW!" he yelled. She still refused; he pried her hands from her mouth and held them in one hand. "Tirza J." suddenly he realized he didn't even know her middle name. "Tirza Snape, open your mouth this instant!" Snape bellowed. He was finished try to get her to cooperate and pulled out his wand, magically putting the bar of soap in her mouth.  
  
Tirza turned green and tried to pull the soap out with her hand. After about ten seconds, she started gagging. Snape removed the soap and Tirza frantically started rinsing her mouth. She started to cry. "I hate you! You are a nasty man and I hate you!" Snape was caught off guard. Did she really hate him? "Tirza," he tried to pull her into a hug. Suddenly she started gagging again. Her hand clutched her throat as she started to wheeze. Snape had no idea what was going wrong and just stared at her in shock. Tirza suddenly ran from the bathroom, heading for her room. Snape quickly followed her; he watched her as she opened a large pink bag and start throwing bottles. She finally reached the one she wanted, ripped off the lid and started drinking the pink liquid.  
  
Within a few minutes Tirza's breathing returned to normal. She sat on her bed, pale and shaking, still holding the bottle. Snape approached her slowly. "What happened?" She started crying again. "I had an allergic reaction to the soap. My tongue was swelling and I could hardly breathe!" He sat next to her and gently pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her. "I wanted to tell you that I am allergic to lots of soaps, but I knew if I opened my mouth you'd stick it in anyways. It was really scary." Snape slowly started rocking back and forth. "Hush, you're alright now," he whispered in her ear. She lifted her tear stained face and looked him in the eyes. "Are you gonna do that to me again?" He shook his head. "Of course not. I would never harm you on purpose." "Good," she wiped away her tears. "I guess I don't really hate you. You made me so mad though! You drive me crazy!" she laughed. "Umm, do I have to get off your lap now?" "Only if you want to." She smiled at him. "I don't want to yet."  
  
A few minutes later, Tirza hopped off his lap to put away her bottle of Benadryl. Snape peered in the bag; she had five medicine bottles in there. He started to ask her about it, but when she crawled back on his lap, she decided to wait. "Oh, it's Jade." Snape looked confused. "What's jade?" She rolled her eyes. "My middle name, silly! You wanted to yell my full name but ya didn't know it, did ya?" He shook his head. "There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me," she told him quietly. "Can I learn?" She nodded and smiled as she cuddled against his chest.  
  
A/N: Well, I guess Snape went a little too far! Poor kid, those allergic reactions aren't fun. And what's with all the medicine? It'll all come together in time, so keep reading! Peace all! 


	9. Bedtime Magic and Games

That evening, Tirza sat on the floor in the middle of the room, her long hair pulled into a messy ponytail. "Okay, come on, this is gonna work," she said out loud. She held out her arms, then put her left hand on her right should and her right hand on her left shoulder. She concentrated hard, then blinked. Nothing happened. "Aw man, what the hell!" she yelled. Tirza shook her head. "Okay, try the other one again." She used to right index finger to twitch her nose, expecting the movie from her top shelf to come to her. "Damn! Why isn't this working?" Snape looked up from his desk. He decided he had better investigate why Tirza was yelling and sighed. "For the love of god!" he heard her yell.  
  
Snape walked quickly to her room and stood in her doorway. She sat on the floor with her arms folded, blinking. Then she tried to twitch her nose. Snape started chuckling, causing her to notice him. "Why isn't it working?" she demanded. "What exactly are you trying to do?" "Well you are a wizard and my mom was too, so I must be, but my powers aren't working! Jeannie could fold her arms and blink and stuff happened and Samantha twitched her nose and I can't do either!" He came and sat beside her. "Who are Jeannie and Samantha?" Tirza rolled her eyes. "You are so silly! Don't you know who they are?" He shook his head no. "Jeannie is a genie. Tony found her on the beach in a pretty bottle. And Samantha was a witch who married a human and a girl named Tabitha and a boy, whatever his name is. And they could do magic!"  
  
Snape was growing more by the minute. "Who is Tony?" Tirza slapped her forehead with her hand. "Weren't you listening? Tony is the astronaut that found Jeannie in the bottle on the beach!" He shook his head like he understood even though he didn't. "Why can't I do magic?" Tirza asked. Snape smiled. "I could teach you if you would like." Tirza started jumping in excitement. "Really? Promise?" He nodded. "Yea!" She jumped into his arms almost knocking him over. "Tomorrow I will teach you. Right now, it is late and you must go to bed." Tirza stuck out her lower lip. "I'm not tired. I wanna watch a movie." Snape shook his head. "It's nearly 9 and you take a while to get ready." "Nope," she replied, continuing to sit on the floor and watched him expectantly. Snape sighed. "Child, you try my patience." "Cool. Ya wanna watch a movie with me?" "No, you must get ready for bed."  
  
Tirza stood up and put her hands on her hips, frowning at him." "Not unless you can catch me!" Suddenly she smiled, winked and took off running. Snape, whose temper had been rising, realized it was a game. 'If I chase her for a while, she'll be tired and go to bed easier,' he thought as he gave chase. He wondered what the student and staff of Hogwarts would think if they could see him laughing and chasing after the tiny girl. Tirza whirled around. "Nah nah, na boo boo, you can't catch me!" She stuck her tongue out at him. She certainly was fast, rounding corners, ducking into spaces between furniture, even crawling under the couch! "Just you wait 'till I do catch you, you'll be one sorry little miss!" She laughed as he almost grabbed her before she could crawl under the coffee table and out the other side.  
  
"You won't get me! I'm too fast!" She giggled, then tripped over the desk chair. She quickly crawled inside the chair space. Snape peeked in at her and smiled, then gave her a mock stern look. "I've got you now!" She giggled. "No! Help me!" she wailed in mock distress. "Now my naughty little child, you shall get your just punishment!" Snape could barely keep the smile off his face and she pulled her out, then held her around her waist with one arm and landed a soft swat to her bottom. "Help! I'm being murdered!" she yelled between giggles. He swatted her bottom gently several more times as she laughed and squirmed. Snape scooped her up in his arms and carried her to her room and set her gently on her bed. "Now little Tirza, will you get ready for bed?" Tirza looked thoughtful for a moment. "Whatcha gonna do if I don't?" He leaned his face close to hers and looked into her eyes. "You don't want to know." He winked and she started to giggle again. "Okay, okay if I have to." She looked at him expectantly and sighed. "Ya gotta leave so I can put on my jammies silly!"  
  
Tirza bounced out into the sitting room in a long blue satin-like nightgown with Cinderella, the coach and the Fairy Godmother on the front. She bounced onto the couch and smiled. "Tirza Jade, how many times must I tell you not to jump on the furniture?" She giggled. "Okay, okay." "Are you ready for bed?" She nodded. "I washed my face, brushed my hair, brushed my teeth and got my stuffies ready. There's just one thing left. I need you to read me a bedtime story!" Snape groaned. "I'm not good at bedtime stories. Why don't you read one to yourself?" Tirza gave him her best puppy dog eyes. "Mommy always read to me," she told him quickly. Snape sighed, feeling he really shouldn't refuse. "Alright." Tirza bounced back to her bedroom and Snape reluctantly followed. 'Bedtime stories. I'm going soft!'  
  
A/N: Next Snape is going to read her a story and the mystery of her dark secret grows. Stay tuned! 


	10. Snape and Cinderella?

Tirza ran to the shelves and grabbed a book. Snuggling under her covers, she handed the book to Severus who sat on the bed beside her. "Once upon a time." he began reading. "Wait a minute! How many years ago was that? I asked mom once and she didn't know, do you know?" Snape's mind went blank. 'How the bloody hell would I know?' "It was 150 years ago." "Oh." She nodded. "Wow, I that seems like millions of years ago." Snape rolled his eyes and attempted to continue. "In a faraway kingdom, there lived a widowed gentleman and his lovely daughter Ella." "Wait! Were you alive 150 years ago, did you know Cinderella?" "No child, I am only in my late thirties." "Well, that's old too. Too bad you didn't know Cinderella though." Snape was already sick of reading bedtime stories. Snape continued reading with many interruptions as to the injustices of Cinderella sleeping in the attic and how the stepsisters ripped Cinderella's mother's dress and several questions about mice who could sew.  
  
He came to the part in the story with the fairy godmother. "Bibbidi-bobidi- bo?" Snape sneered. "What kind of charm is that?" "Can you turn pumpkins into carriages?" Tirza asked. "No." "That sucks." He finally came to the end of the story. "And Cinderella and the Prince lived happily ever after." Snape closed the book, thankful it was done. "Do you think people can really live happily ever after?" Tirza asked. "'Cuz I don't." "Why not child?" Tirza rolled her eyes. "Cuz nobody can live happily ever after. There is no such thing." She told him softly as she looked away. Snape watched as a haunted look came over her face and in her eyes. He could tell something was wrong. "How do you know child?" He watched her eyes start to glisten with tears. "Bad things happen that make you sad. Sad things aren't supposed to happen in happily ever after." Tirza refused to say anymore on the subject and Snape reluctantly tucked the covers in around her. He left as though he was missing something; that he was missing the signs of what gave her that haunted look.  
  
A/N: Sorry so short, I wanted to do this chapter in two different parts and I thought the best way was to separate them. Some secrets revealed in next part. I will be adding a specific warning along with that part. Love you all who keep reading! Thanks so much! 


	11. Not Happily Ever After

Severus Snape heard a scream and rolled over in bed; the clock read 2:48AM. "Damn those ghosts," he said out loud as he rolled back over. He heard another scream, but paid no attention, he knew if the ghost who was making this racket didn't get any attention it would stop. "MOMMY!!!!!" This scream made him sit straight up in bed. "MOMMY!!" He quickly put on his robe and ran towards the screams; they were coming from Tirza's room. "MOMMY!" Snape ran to her; she was sitting up, knees pulled up to her chest, ghostly pale, shaking and crying. "Tirza, what is wrong?" "MOMMY!" she screamed.  
  
Snape picked her up and held her close. "Tirza, tell me what is wrong?" She started fighting to be released. "Let me go! I want my mommy!" He rubbed her back. "Father is here," he told her softly. "Daddy, the dreams! The dreams!" Tirza started sobbing hysterically. "They're back, make them go away!" Snape rocked her back and forth. "Tell me Tirza, what are the dreams?" She buried her face in his shoulder, soaking his robe with her tears. "The bad ones, make them go away, please!" "What happens in the dreams?" Tirza vigorously shook her head. "Can't tell you, it's too bad, you'll hate me forever and forever." Snape was surprised at how easily the instincts to comfort came to him. "Honey, I won't be mad, I promise. But I need you to tell me."  
  
OKAY ALL, HERE'S THE WARNING. TIRZA IS ABOUT TO TELL SNAPE THAT SHE WAS MOLESTED EIGHT MONTHS AGO. I AM NOT GOING TO GO INTO ANY REAL DETAILS, IT IS JUST IMPLIED. BUT IF ANYTHING OF THIS NATURE WILL OFFEND YOU, DON'T READ. IT'S NOT BAD THOUGH, BUT THOUGHT I HAD BETTER WARN EVERYONE.  
  
"It's the bad ones, I can feel it again. Make it stop!" Snape stroked her hair. "Tell me more, honey." "When he did bad things to me daddy. The dreams come and I see it again and I can feel it again," she whispered. Snape felt his blood grow cold, his heart barely beating. "What bad things?" Tirza started to hiccup. "Grown up things, things not for little girls, mommy said, but he did!" She buried her face in his chest. His heart stopped. 'My god,' he thought. "So mommy put you in karate class?" She nodded. "That's why there can't be happily ever after?" She nodded, lifting her pale face with tears running down. "I need my bag. Pink bag with medicine."  
  
Snape remembered the bag from when she had her allergic reaction. With her still in his arms, he grabbed it from his desk and then sat again on the bed. Tirza's hands were shaking as she reached into the bag and pulled out a bottle. She opened it and took out a small blue pill and swallowed it. "Daddy, I'm scared." Snape kissed her head. "Don't be scared, I will protect you." A few minutes later, the shaking stopped and some color returned to her cheeks.  
  
Snape sat and held her for nearly an hour as she cried and told him the terrible story of how it happened and how the dreams plagued her, making her relive the terrifying experience. Her crying subsided and she started to yawn. "Do you want to try and sleep again?" he softly asked. "No!" she shouted. "I'm never ever ever gonna sleep again!" Snape suddenly had an idea. "What if I gave you a medicine that will help you sleep and not have any dreams? It is a special wizard medicine that takes away all dreams, even bad ones." Tirza eyed him suspiciously. "Are you sure I won't have dreams?" "I promise." She thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Only if you stay with me until I fall asleep, okay?" "Of course." Snape kissed her forehead and, still holding her, went to find the Dreamless Sleep Potion. Before giving it to her, he bewitched it to taste like chocolate. She drank it quickly. "Wow, that's good." nape carried her back to her room and tucked her in; he sat next to her and with one hand held hers, the other stroking her hair. Her eyes quickly began to droop. "I love you daddy," she whispered before falling a sleep.  
  
Snape felt angrier than he had ever felt in his life. How could some horrible boy do this to HIS daughter while she was on a fieldtrip? Who could do that to any child? He wanted to throw up as he thought of what Tirza must be going through. He also thought of every horrible curse he could use against the bastard that did this. Of course he didn't know who it was or how to calm down. 'Well,' he thought. 'If I can talk to anyone about this, it's Dumbledore.' He quickly apparated outside the headmaster's chambers and banged on the door. The tired old wizard look surprised to see an angry Severus at his door at almost four in the morning. "I need to talk to you, in my quarters. It is urgent." Dumbledore nodded and both wizards apparated into Snape's sitting room.  
  
A/N: Will Snape track down the kid and kill him? Will he be able to help Tirza through this? Is there even anything he can do to help her? Don't worry, there will be more laughs coming up, it won't all be this serious. Stay tuned! 


	12. Morning After

Snape sat in an armchair next to the fireplace reading when he heard the creak of a door. Tirza came out of her room and sat Indian style in the chair across from him without her usual bounce. "Hi," she said softly, No smile lit up her pretty face this morning. "Thanks for the medicine, it worked real good." He nodded. "Why don't we go to the kitchens and get something to eat?" He had skipped breakfast, wanting to be there when she woke and it was nearly 11. "Not hungry." Tirza's eyes still had that haunted look and Snape wanted to shiver. "You need to eat."  
  
Tirza completely ignored him. Knowing now why she had frequent and sudden changes of mood tried Snape his best to be patient with her. Dumbledore had been right, she truly was delicate. "Well at least come with me to get something to eat. You might change your mind." She rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. Snape tried to think of another way to persuade her and chose the first idea that came to his mind. He suddenly stood up, grabbed her and set on her his shoulders. "I've captured you so now you must come with me." At that she giggled. "Dude, your not gonna make a horse noise are you?" "Why would I do that?" Snape asked her. She groaned. "Never mind." Snape started down the hallway. "I'm not really your prisoner, ya know. I could escape very easily." "Really?" She patted his head from her perch on his shoulders. "Yep." "How would you accomplish that?" he asked. "Like this," Tirza started tickling his underarms. Snape, distracted by her tickling, loosened his arms around her legs. She jumped down and began bouncing. "I'm free! Freedom baby! Woo hoo!"  
  
Snape suddenly felt the urge to tickle her and starting walking towards her. Tirza laughed and took off running down the hallway. Tirza ran past Malfoy and his goons in her Cinderella nightgown with Snape close on her heels. "Hey, isn't that the little girl that beat you up?" Crabbe asked Malfoy. Malfoy slapped him. "Shut up!" Tirza looked behind her and stuck her tongue out at Snape. "You're in trouble now little miss." She looked ahead of her and ran into Ron. "Sorry, gotta go!" She got up and took off, leaving Ron still on the floor with him, Harry and Hermione watching her run and saw Snape bolt past them. Tirza's spill had cost her; Snape caught up to her and tickled her tummy. "Oh my god!" she squealed with delight. He grabbed her up and slung her over his shoulder. "Now you are my prisoner," he told her. Tirza giggled as he carried her down the hallway. "Was that Professor Snape?" Ron asked. "I. think so," Hermione said uncertainly. "All I know is that was scary," Harry added as he shook his head.  
  
A/N: Hope doesn't mind all this fully stuff, but it's my favorite to write. And kids really can work magic with people like Snape! LOL! Sorry it's short, but I am exhausted from a 12 hour day at work. More later. Enjoy! 


	13. A Normal Day For Now

Snape and Tirza sat in the sitting room eating. Tirza took a bite of her oatmeal with cinnamon and sugar. "Ah, normal food!" She ate silently and could feel Snape watching her. "I don't remember everything I told you last night. Did I say something that made you mad?" She asked him softly. "No child, I am not angry with you. I am worried about you." Tirza frowned. "Why do you call me child or Tirza all the time?" Snape raised an eyebrow. "Your name is Tirza, is it not?" She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but I like TJ better." "Why?" "Well, it was a special thing between my best friend and me. We've been friends since kindergarten and her name was Amy Julia so I called her AJ and my name is Tirza Jade so she called me TJ." Snape nodded. "If you truly prefer TJ, I shall try to remember that." She flashed him a smile. "You have your mother's smile," he told her. "Well, I'm gonna get dressed and then go find Hermione and the guys."  
  
Tirza went into her room and turned on her Avril Lavinge CD and blasted the volume. "My god," Snape said. "What is that?" It was already giving him a headache. The music continued to blast from her room. Snape stalked to her door and banged on it; when she didn't answer, he banged again. Hoping that she was already dressed, Snape opened her door to see her dressed and dancing to the strangest music he had ever heard. "Turn that off!" he yelled. "Chill out, what you yelling for. Lay back it's all been done before and if you could only let it be, you would see." Tirza hadn't noticed Snape's entrance and continued dancing. "I said TURN IT OFF!" She spun around and saw standing there with an angry look on his face and quickly turned the CD player off. "What don't you like Avril Lavigne?" Snape shook his head. "Whatever an Avril Lavigne is it is too loud!" "Yo man, like the song says: Chill out, what ya yelling for?" Snape groaned. "Child, whatever that was, please keep the volume down, you're giving me a headache." She sighed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Snape turned and quickly left her room, his robes billowing behind him.  
  
"So what did your dad do to you yesterday?" Harry asked. "Yeah and what was all that in the hallway this morning?" said Ron. Tirza sat with them and Hermione. "Nothing much. He yelled and threw a tantrum, but no big deal." "Wow, I thought for sure he was going to murder you," Hermione commented. "He's like way too uptight. He really needs to take a chill pill or something." The thought of Snape on a chill pill made them all laugh. "Is he going to bring you to Hogsmeade next weekend?" Ron asked. Tirza raised an eyebrow in a perfect imitation of Snape. "What is Hogsmeade?" "It's the town by here. You should ask if you can go, we'd all have fun together." Hermione told her. "I'll ask, but I don't know if he'll let me. Does anyone ever start food fights here?" Hermione looked at her like she should be committed to an insane asylum. "What's that wacky look for?" Ron smiled at her. "You'd get along great with Fred and George. I think you enjoy being in trouble." "I don't like to get into trouble, but I want to enjoy life and have fun and if I get into trouble along the way, it's all good." Harry and Ron laughed. "I don't think your dad will be too happy if you start anymore trouble," Hermione pointed out. "Yeah, well, he needs to lighten up and get out of this 'I'm a vampire' thing he's got going," Tirza replied.  
  
Tirza followed Hermione and the boys out of the Gryffindor common room as they headed for the Great Hall. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around. "I was wondering if you're alright after yesterday," Oliver Wood asked. She blushed and smiled. "Yep. Thanks for rescuing me. You saved my life- I owe ya one!" He returned the smile. "I hope that won't discourage you from learning to fly with a teacher's help. You might be Quidditch material." She nodded then looked for Hermione who was lost in the crowd. "Shoot, I lost them!" "Lost who?" Wood asked. "Hermione, Harry and Ron. I was walking with them to the Great Hall, I still don't know my way around this place." Tirza told him. "I could take you." She smiled. "That'd be great!" He extended his arm towards her. "Shall we?" She looped her arm through his and they walked down the hallway. Tirza waved at her dad and sat down at the Gryffindor table. "Sorry we lost you," Hermione said. "That's okay. That cute guy showed me the way." Tirza pointed at Wood. "What is his name?" "Oliver Wood," Harry answered. "He's gorgeous," Tirza said dreamily.  
  
After supper Tirza stood outside the entrance to the Great Hall waiting for Snape. "Well if it isn't the little mud blood lover," a sickly sweet voice from behind her said. She spun around to face Malfoy and his goons. "Coming from you, I'd say that was an insult." Malfoy sneered. "Your father is the head of Slytherin and you don't even respect him enough to sit at his table and associate with pure wizards." "Look Malfoy, whatever goes on between my dad and I is none of your business, so why don't you just fuck off." Tirza turned around, ignoring them. "You think you're so smart, I'll show you, you mud blood," Malfoy said in a dangerous voice as he pulled his wand from his robes.  
  
A/N: Hope you like! Stay tuned! 


	14. Wand Playing & Quidditch

Tirza rolled her eyes. "What, you're gonna hit me with a stick?" Draco laughed. "No you idiot, it's my wand." "What ya gonna do with it?" she asked. "Maybe I'll turn you into a toad," Malfoy replied. "Ya know what? On Scooby Doo, Witch McCoy said she could turn people into toads but she really couldn't, so how do I know you're telling the truth?" Malfoy frowned, trying to think if he had heard of Witch McCoy before. Tirza took that opportunity to kick the wand from his hand. Goyle ran after it as Malfoy grabbed her and pinned her to the ground, sitting on her legs. "Not this time little girl. No one messes with a Malfoy and gets away with it." Goyle handed him back his wand and Malfoy pressed it to her throat. With her arms and legs pinned, Tirza only had one defense left: her mouth. "Help! He's gonna kill me!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Malfoy slapped her across the face to shut her up.  
  
Suddenly Malfoy was lifted clean off her and held three feet above the ground. Snape's eyes were narrow and his face was dangerous. "I thought I told you to stay away from my daughter? And who taught you it was alright to hit girls?" His voice was low and deadly. Malfoy didn't bother to try and say anything in defense. "200 points from Slytherin Mr. Malfoy. Apparently the detentions you are already serving seem to be doing no good. I am sure Madame Pompfrey would enjoy having you clean the bed pans-with out magic!" Malfoy's face wrinkled in disgust. "Oh, I'm not through yet Mr. Malfoy. You can also clean every restroom in the school, mop every dungeon floor. You will also spend the next two Saturdays with Mr. Filch, who am I sure will have many unpleasant jobs for you to perform, all without magic. And consider your privileges to visit Hogsmeade permanently cancelled for the rest of the year." Draco struggled against the firm hold Snape had on his robes. "My father will," he started to squeak. "I am not afraid of your father Mr. Malfoy and think of how very upset he would be if you were expelled. As the head of your house I have the right to expel you if I see fit, so DO NOT press your luck." Snape released him and he, Crabbe and Goyle took off down the hallway.  
  
Tirza watched them run and laughed. "Are you always this much trouble, child?" Snape asked, exasperation evident in his voice. "I don't try to be! How much did you see?" Snape shook his head. "I saw him holding his wand to your throat and slap you." Tirza smiled. "Well, I'm glad you were here this time. I don't know how to fight against magic. Can I have a wand?" "No!" She pouted. "Why not?" "Not until you start school here." She sighed. "Alright, alright. Can I go to the Quidditch game? Please?" "I think not." "Pretty pretty please, with a cherry on top?" Tirza whined. "Only if you sit with me so that you have less of chance of causing trouble," Snape decided. Tirza started jumping up and down. "Yippy!"  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Snape called. Tirza bounced out her room in her usual jeans and a white shirt with the saying 'I want attention-just not yours!' written in black inside a pink heart; her hair pulled into a long braid tied with a fuzzy pink band. "Yep!" "It will be cold, you need to dress warmer than that," he told her. "Nah, I'll be fine." "Suit yourself." They sat high in the stands with the rest of the teachers, who all greeted Tirza warmly. "May I see your hand?" asked Sybill Trelaney. "Sure." Sybill held her hand and read the lines. "Child, I see something in your future. Yes-you will experience tragedy on the 9th." "Sybill," Snape growled. "That's silly, I don't believe in that kinda stuff. The fortune teller on Scooby Doo was a fake and I think you are too." Sybill looked extremely insulted; Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore fought the urge to laugh. "Smart child," McGonagall whispered to Dumbledore. He nodded.  
  
"Tirza, what is 'Scooby Doo'?" Snape asked. "Whoa, how can you not know who Scooby Doo is? He is the coolest dog ever! He and the gang of Mystery Inc. solve all sorts of mysteries." Tirza told him."Lemon drop, dear?" Dumbledore asked her. "Sure!" "Severus?" Snape looked disgusted. "No, headmaster, thank you." "Dude, lemon drops are the best things ever, next to chocolate! Did you ever see Willy Wonka? That would be so awesome to be a mermaid in that chocolate river, don't ya think?" Tirza asked. Snape and the rest of the staff (save the Muggle Studies teacher) looked utterly confused. "You don't know who Willy Wonka is? Do you know who the Umpa Lumpas are?" They continued to stare at her. "How about James Bond, good old 007?" To their immense relief, Lee Jordan announced the start of the game; Slytherin against Gryffindor.  
  
Tirza watched the game closely, her head moving side to side as the players moved. Slytherin was the first to make a score. "BOO!!" Tirza stood and shouted; Snape just shook his head. Katie Bell caught the quaffle and headed for the Slytherin goal. "Yeah! Go Gryffindor! Woo hoo! Slytherin SUCKS!" "You know that I am the head of Slytherin, correct?" Snape whispered in her ear. "Duh," she replied, her eyes never leaving the field. "Do you not want to cheer for my house team?" "Nope," she told him. Snape sighed. "Why?" "'Cuz I like Gryffindor better!" Dumbeldore and McGonagall couldn't hold back their laughter this time. Snape grimaced.  
  
An hour later, Gryffindor was up by three points. "Oh yeah baby! Let's do the wave!" Tirza looked around her and realized they had no idea what she was referring to. "Oh brother," she muttered. The sun was starting to set and the air was growing colder, causing Tirza to shiver. "You are cold, aren't you?" Snape asked. Tirza nodded. "I asked you to dress warmer." She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Snape took off his heavy robe and wrapped it around her shoulders, then fastened it. She flashed him a smile. "Go Harry! You rule, Slytherin drools!" she screamed. McGonagall nudged Dumbledore. "Look at him. Did you ever imagine Severus as a father?" Dumbeldore shook his head. "No, but I imagine he's never met a child quite like TJ." "So where are the cheerleaders?" Tirza asked. "What are cheerleaders?" Snape asked. "The girls that cheer for their teams. They wear their teams colors and do cool cheers." He raised an eyebrow. "Such as?" "Well, like 'Burr, it's cold in here. There must be some Gryffindors in the atmosphere' kinda thing?" She caught the look on his face and slapped her forehead. "Oh man, never mind dude!"  
  
"And Harry has caught the snitch again! Gryffindor wins!!!" Lee yelled. "Yea!!" Tirza screamed and started bouncing up and down. "We won! Hurray!" "Hey cheerleader!" someone yelled. It was Harry. "Want a ride down?" She nodded and looked at Snape. "Please?" He motioned with her hand for her to go ahead. Harry sat her in front of him on the broom and he wrapped his arms around her and took off. "Thanks for all the cheers and yells. It was great!" he told her. Tirza smiled. "You were awesome," she told him.  
  
A/N: Stay tuned all you faithful readers! 


	15. Night Time Blues

It was 11PM and Severus sat in an armchair by the fire reading when he heard a door squeaking. "I sent you to bed an hour and a half ago young lady. What are you doing up?" he asked without looking up. Tirza cringed. 'Damn that door,' she thought. She shuffled her sky blue, fuzzy slippered feet to where he sat. He looked at her sternly. "I asked what you were doing up." "Don't be mad at me," she told him softly. "I can't sleep." She sat next to his chair on the floor and leaned her head against his knee. "Why can't you sleep?" he asked. "I'm afraid," she whispered. "The dreams might come back." Forgoing his idea to sternly send her back to bed, he gently stroked her hair, not sure what to say. "I wish mommy was here." A silent tear slid down her little face. Snape felt as though his heart was ripping in two; his little girl was suffering and he couldn't do anything to stop the pain. 'Time and love will heal her,' Dumbledore had told him. "Sometimes I want to die," she whispered.  
  
She started to sob and crawled onto Snape's lap, crying into his robes. He lifted her head and looked into her eyes. "Why do you want to die?" "I'm a freak, I'm messed up. I hurt daddy and it just doesn't go away." He wished he could take her pain away. Even a memory charm would only erase the memories; the feelings would still be there, without an answer as to their existence. "You're not messed up. It was not your fault, Tirza." "Yes I am!" she yelled. "Do you know any ten-year-olds who have-done-grown up things? Or are on pills because of it? And can't sleep? Almost everytime someone touches me I want to scream and throw up!" Snape didn't know how to respond. "See, I am a freak!" "No, you aren't. Don't think such things. There was nothing you could do," he told her softly. "I'm a bad girl daddy. I'm a really bad girl. You should be mad at me, I was so naughty, it was very naughty."  
  
Snape held her close as she cried. He remembered Dumbledore had mentioned muggle counselors for this sort of thing. "Did your mom ever take you to talk to someone about this?" Tirza nodded. "Yes, but the lady told me I was naughty and it was my fault. Mommy yelled at her and didn't make me go see her again." Snape wanted to strangle whoever this muggle counselor woman was. "She was wrong. If anyone was bad, it was her for telling you such things." "No, she was right. I'm just all bad and stupid. You and mom just say I'm not because I'm your daughter. You should be mad and yell at me and send me away forever." "I am not ever going to send you away, EVER," Snape told her firmly.  
  
It took her nearly an hour to cry herself to sleep. Snape carefully carried her into her room and laid her down on her bed and tucked the covers around her. Her little face was still stained with tears. He quietly shut the door behind him and headed for his own room. 'There must be something I can do to help her,' he thought.  
  
Snape woke the next morning at 5:30 as always. He rolled over and nearly rolled on top of something. Shaking his head, he looked at the lump beside him under the covers. Deciding that he was not delusional, he pulled back the blankets. Curled in a ball, wearing teddy bear nightclothes, fuzzy purple slippers and clutching a stuffed lion was Tirza. He chuckled, wondering when she had invaded his bed and why he had not noticed until now. Tirza stirred and pushed away her lion. "You're losing, run faster," she mumbled as she pushed at her lion again. Snape couldn't help laughing, causing her to wake up. She stretched and yawned. "Molly, there you are." she reached for her lion. Tirza saw Snape and pulled the covers over her head. He laughed and pulled the covers away. "Hello little bed thief." "You're not mad?" she asked tentatively. Snape smiled at her and shook his head. "I would like to know why you are in my bed and not yours." She smiled and sat up. "Well, I was scared and lonely and I came to get you, but you were sleeping. I thought you might be all pissy at me if I woke you up, so Molly and I just got in," she told him. "Hey do you know you snore? I thought it was a bear at first and then I thought 'Not in a dungeon silly!' so I figured it must be you!" Snape laughed. "I am surprised you are awake and in a good mood this early." Tirza looked at his clock. "Oh good god," she moaned and pulled the covers up over her head.  
  
"No, you might as well be up and get ready for breakfast," he told her. He heard snoring noises coming from under the covers. "Tirza, come on, I know you are awake." "No I'm not! Opps," she said and resumed snoring noises. "Out little miss." She was still snoring. He pushed the blankets away and smacked her bottom gently. Tirza sat up and frowned. "Hey dude, that's called child abuse. I could call 9-1-1 and the coppers would bust down the door and drag you to jail. Then they'd stick you in a cell with a big guy named Buba who is looking for a new girlfriend!" Snape shook his head. "That was nothing close to child abuse and spanking is still legal in England." "Well damn, that sucks! I knew this was a messed up country! I mean, what the hell kinda country doesn't have McDonald's. That's a bad sign right there," she told him. "And what is with this person named Buba?" Tirza giggled. "That's a cop joke. AJ's dad was a cop and he told us that sometimes he told suspects that to scare them." Snape nodded. "Will you kindly vacate my bed and get ready, or do you plan for me to drag you to breakfast in your teddy bear nightclothes?" Tirza put her hands on her hips. "No way, Jose!" Snape started tickling her; she giggled and wriggled away from his fingers and ran to her bedroom. 


	16. Potions Class

Tirza sat beside Snape at breakfast. She waved to Ron, Harry, Hermione and Wood; she caught Malfoy's eye and stuck her tongue out at him. "You are only going to make him hate you more if you do that," Snape told her. McGonagall smiled. "Having problems with Malfoy?" "He seems bent on getting my daughter back for beating him up that night." McGonagall nodded. "Now you see the Malfoy that the rest of us see." Snape ignored her. "Finish your breakfast Tirza. I have work to do in my classroom." Tirza rolled her eyes. "Have you ever noticed he has like no patience?" she asked McGonagall, who chuckled. "Tirza," Snape said warningly. "Well you don't." "That is plenty young lady, eat your breakfast." "Do you enjoy bothering your father?" McGonagall asked her. "Well he's like way to uptight. I am trying to loosen him up and make him stop looking like a vampire." Tirza eyed Snape. "So far it's not working." "He reminds you of a vampire?" McGonagall asked. "Yep. You ever seen the original Dracula movie with Boris Karloff, I think it is? Sometimes dad looks just like that." McGonagall and the rest of the teachers burst out laughing; all except Sybill Trelawney, who still felt insulted that the little girl doubted her abilities, and Snape, who was fighting the urge to magically keep Tirza from talking.  
  
Snape moved Tirza's TV/VCR into his office next to the classroom and she brought videos and coloring books. "Now, I will be checking in on you occasionally. I wish for you to be quiet; I cannot have you disturbing my class, understand?" "Can't I watch you make potions?" "No. I want you to stay in here," he told her. "Okay, okay, if you're gonna be pissy about it." He left the door between the two rooms slightly ajar. Tirza could hear kids filing into the classroom and turned on a video, plugging in her headphones to keep the noise down. I Dream of Jeannie kept her company and she felt glad that she wasn't in school at the moment. Her dad had mentioned something about home schooling until next year, but so far that had not amounted to anything.  
  
After watching two episodes of I Dream of Jeannie, and her favorite Star Trek episode, the one with the tribbles, boredom set in on Tirza. She shut off her TV and tried coloring and drawing, but neither could hold her attention. What she really wanted to do was watch the Potions class. 'No, I can't. If he sees me he'll be all pissy.' She tried to talk herself out of it, but curiosity won the battle. She grabbed a pillow from her bed and scooted on it towards the door. She stopped and peeked through; Snape was giving instructions, looking away from her. 'Don't let the door creak,' Tirza prayed as she opened the door wider. She scooted on her pillow so that she could lay on it and have her head part way out of the door to watch. She saw Ron and smiled; he returned the smile, then nudged Harry and Hermione, who both saw her and smiled. She lay there and watched for a few minutes as the groups were putting in ingredients.  
  
A sound like a firecracker, followed by a puff of smoke caught her attention. She looked at the boy whose cauldron had exploded; he was covered with a red liquid and his face was gray from the smoke. "Mr. Longbottom, your stupidity never ceases to amaze me." Tirza's head jerked at the sound of her father's very angry voice. Snape was scowling at the boy who looked like he might faint. "This is a very simple potion; there is no reason why it should not have been successful. Are you paying attention when I give the instructions? Are you following them in your book?" Snape yelled. "You, Mr. Longbottom, are a hopeless cause. Clean that up! NOW!" Tirza left bad for the boy who was fighting the tears welled in his eyes. 'Well my dad sure sucks as a teacher,' she thought. 'I can tell home school will be oh so much fun,' She continued to watch the students work on their potions as Snape scowled at the Gryffindors. Her eyes suddenly caught a familiar face: Malfoy. He caught her eye at the same time; if looks could kill, his would have killed Tirza. In return she stuck her tongue out at him. His face screwed up in anger. Instead of concentrating on which ingredient to add next, he continued to watch her. "Draco, not that one," Pansy Parkinson said. BOOM! The explosion from her and Draco's cauldron was much worse than the one from Neville's.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Parkinson, why are you not paying attention to your potion!" Snape thundered. "SHE distracted me!" Malfoy said, pointing to the door. Tirza frantically tried scooting her pillow back and out of site. "Well, well, we seem to have a visitor," Snape sneered. She looked at his scowling face, not sure what to say. He strode over to her, towering above her. "Did I or did I not tell you that you had to stay in my office?" "Well, um," she stammered. All eyes in the Potions class were on her and Snape. "Answer me young lady!" "You told me to stay in your office," Tirza whispered. "Tell me child, what Potion is made by mixing asphodel and wormwood?" Her eyes went wide. "Ass-of-what?!" Snape shook his head. "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" She started to fidget under his stern eyes. "Um, monks wear hoods on their robes and wolfs don't?" "Until you know the correct answers, you cannot be in this class understood?" he told her. Tirza nodded. "Now go help Malfoy and Parkinson clean up that mess." "Are you crazy? Dude, this is my favorite shirt! I'm not gonna get who-the-hell-knows-what on it!" she retorted. The entire class burst out laughing. Snape turned to face the class. "Silence! Or every one of you will have detention!" It was instantly silent. "Tirza, do what I say this instant." "Nope, I don't want to ruin my shirt." He leaned down to her level and looked her in the eye. "Tirza Jade, if you aren't moving in three seconds, I will do something that you will regret." His voice was low and dangerous. She stomped her foot. "Fine!"  
  
"Aw, did the little girl get in trouble with her daddy?" Malfoy whispered in her ear. "Screw you." "Ooh, sounds like someone needs her dirty mouth washed out with soap. Maybe I should tell your daddy on you." Tirza rolled her eyes. Draco grabbed her wrist. "Watch out little girl. Daddy won't always be around to protect you. Watch your back because I'm going to get you one of these days." "Kiss my ass Malfoy!" she threw her rag in his face and stormed out of the room. Snape turned to his class. "Continue working on your potions, I want absolute silence." He decided to deal with Tirza later.  
  
When he class was dismissed an hour later, Snape burst into his office. "That was a nice stunt you pulled!" "Whatever man!" Snape glowered at her. "I am your father and a teacher at this school. You need to show me respect in front of my students!" Tirza's eyes blazed. "Well tell your precious student not to make threats!" "What you said to Malfoy aside, I asked you to stay in here and not disturb my class," he thundered. "I wasn't! I just wanted to watch." "What you did was deliberately disobey me and disrupted my class. I will not allow that young lady!" Tirza's lower lip started to tremble. "What are you going to do to me?" "I feel like giving you the spanking of your life, but I won't. I cannot have this happen again Tirza. If it does, I will spank you," he told her sternly. "So what are you going to do to me?" Snape thought for a moment before answering. "You will be sent to bed an hour early." She sighed. "That sucks." He shook his head and took a deep breath.  
  
After eating, Tirza rushed to the Gryffindor table. "Um, Oliver. Can, I um, ask you a favor?" she said blushing. He smiled. "Of course." "Can you show me where the library is? I have some research to do." Oliver left her at the library and headed for his next class. Tirza combed the shelves, grabbing an armload of books on potions and almost tipped over before reaching a desk. "What are you up to?" Tirza looked up and saw Hermione. "Hi! Don't you have class?" Hermione shook her head. "This is my study period and I like to work here because it is quiet." She looked at the piles of books that were almost bigger than Tirza. "What is all this?" "Well, I want to find the answers to those questions my dad asked me earlier and I wasn't sure where to look so I grabbed everything I could." Hermione smiled. "I can help you with that." "Just show me which books to use and let me find the answers myself," Tirza told Hermione as she began going through the pile of books.  
  
"Here you are." Tirza looked up to see her dad standing in front of her. He looked at the piles of books on Hogwarts, magical creatures and history. "Been busy?" She nodded. "Yep, and I know the answers to your questions. Asphodel and wormwood make a potion called The Living Death and monkshood and wolf bane are the same plant," she announced proudly. "I am impressed." "Can I be in your class now?" He shook his head. "No, but I will teach you some simple potions if you'd like." Tirza smiled. "Really? When?" "I have no classes left this afternoon, so right now seems like a good time." "Yea!" Tirza yelled before remembering she was in the library. Snape shook his head. Tirza grabbed five books from her piles. "I wanna check these out, and then let's go."  
  
A/N: Hope you all like it! Thanks to all my faithful readers, I really love you guys! Stay tuned! 


	17. Explosion and Diagon Alley

Tirza sat on a tall stool in Snape's classroom, wearing faded jeans and a paint splattered t-shirt. Snape sat beside her, slowly handing her the ingredients for a Dreamless Sleep potion. "Only a small drop Tirza." His face showed signs of stress; he was clearly thinking this was a bad idea. Tirza's thin finger glided down the page in the schoolbook to find the next item to be added. "I think it's done," she told him. She looked at him, her dark eyes full of excitement. "Is it right?" Snape was amazed; it was in fact right! Every item had been added in correct order and amount. "You did well Tirza." A smile lit her face. "Yea!" Snape wondered how it was that a ten year old child made the potion without error when half of his first years could not. He began bottling the potion for future use. "Can I do another one? Pretty please?" She stuck out her lower lip and used her best puppy eyes. "Alright, go to page 4 and read the instructions," Snape sighed and began gathering the ingredients needed.  
  
Under Snape's watchful eyes, Tirza worked a potion that battled fatigue. She was more confident this time as she added things and worked more quickly. Suddenly she froze. "Umm, umm, I think I put too much wormwood in," Tirza told him as the potion started to bubble furiously. Before Snape had time to react, the cauldron exploded, sending Tirza flying from her stool into the wall and covering her and Snape in a sticky purple liquid. Snape was absolutely horrified; that made three cauldrons broken in one day, first Neville, then Pansy and Draco, now Tirza. "Oww," Tirza moaned, breaking Snape out of mourning for his cauldrons. She was sitting on the floor, blood flowing down her face from a gash on her forehead. She tried to hold a hand over the gash to stop the bleeding; Snape rushed to her side. "Move your hand, I need to see." She shook her head no, so he pushed her hand away. He pressed a clean corner of his robe against the gash, trying to stop the bleeding. "Ow, that hurts!" Tirza whined and tried to push his hands away. "Sit still child," he said as he picked her up. "Bloody Merlin, are you always this way, or did you become accident prone for my benefit?" She stuck her tongue out at him and he hurriedly brought her to the hospital wing.  
  
"Gracious child, the trouble you get into," Madame Pompfrey scolded as she cleaned Tirza's cut. "OW!" Tirza yelled. She and Snape were still covered with the potion and made quite an amusing site; Poppy would have laughed, but she was much to concerned with the nasty gash on the little girl's forehead. "She does seem to be attracted to trouble," Snape replied. "Well, I remember her mother and she was always here being patched up for something too. And as I recall, you had plenty of trips here as well, Severus," Poppy stated, causing Snape to scowl. "My mom was always getting hurt, too?" Tirza asked. Poppy nodded. "Yes, she was here nearly every day. Potions was her worst class it seemed. Almost daily she caused something to explode, much to the despair of the Potion's master. She was not unlike our Neville Longbottom." Tirza giggled. "See dad, it's not just for you, it's in my blood!" Snape did not find that comforting, dreading the thought of her turning out to be another Neville Longbottom. Within a few moments, the gash was cleaned and stitched. "Now child, I don't want to see you back here for at least three days. Can you keep yourself from injury for three days?" Poppy asked, looking at Tirza sternly. Tirza nodded. "Well, let us hope so." She released Tirza who bounced out of the room with Snape behind her. 'She has to be the most energetic child that has ever lived,' he thought. They returned to the dungeon to clean up the mess and change their clothes.  
  
"Can I make some more potions?" Tirza asked as she scrubbed the dungeon floor. "Absolutely not," Snape told her firmly. "Aw, come on man." "No!" She frowned. "If you can behave yourself, you can accompany me to Diagon Alley to purchase a few new cauldrons." She smiled. "Oh I love shopping!" Snape, who was reaching for floo powder stopped suddenly. 'Last thing I need is her to say the wrong place and I have to spend hours searching for her,' he thought. "I think we'll ride my broom there. It will be slower but safer. And I will need to go to the bank as well. Go change your clothes; put on something warm," he told her. She flashed him a smile and ran off to her room. Snape shook his head at her endless energy and went to his room to find clean robes.  
  
Snape positioned Tirza in front of him on the broom. "Hold tightly and do not wiggle so much." She nodded and leaned back into him as they took off. Her hair was in braids that in whipped in the wind almost slapping Snape in the face and her cheeks were flushed with excitement. Tirza looked down at the ground. "Dude, this is almost like an airplane, but way cooler!" "Airplane?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow. "Haven't you been on an airplane?" "No." "Well, you aren't missing much; tiny bathrooms, tiny seats and bad food. This is a way better way to get someplace," she told him. "You know, you're real good at this. Can you teach me?" "When I feel you are ready I will teach you," Snape replied. "Cool. Ya think I'll be ready tomorrow?" she asked excitedly. "No." "How about the day after that?" "No." "What about the day after that?" Snape sighed, growing exasperated. "I will tell you when you are ready, alright?" She sighed and nodded.  
  
It wasn't long before Snape landed in front of Gringotts Wizard Bank. Tirza looked up at the massive building, awe struck. "Whoa. This is a bank?" Snape nodded and lead her inside. They were escorted by a goblin to Snape's vault and Snape took out twenty gold coins. "Well, I need three new cauldrons. We will find those first and then look around, alright?" he told her as they stepped outside. Tirza hadn't heard a thing he said; she was standing almost in the middle of the street, her wide, dark eyes taking in every detail of the alley. "Tirza," he called. She still just stood there. "Tirza!!" Snape grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the road. "Stay with me child, I don't want you to get lost; Merlin knows what kind of trouble you would get into!" Tirza didn't say a word as he continued to drag her along. "TIRZA!" She blinked. "Huh? What?" Snape shook his head. "Do I have your undivided attention now?" "Yeah, sure." "Stay close so you don't get lost," he told her. He released her hand and strode to a nearby shop, his robes billowing behind him; Tirza ran to keep up with Snape.  
  
A/N: Sorry its short guys, but I am leaving for work. Closing shift sucks! I'll update again soon! Reviewers, I love ya! Stay tuned. 


	18. Shopping, A Smell and Boxes of Surprises

Tirza followed Snape into the store, her eyes wide. "Mr. Snape, I'm surprised to see you out and about. What can I get for you?" the older man at the counter asked. "I need some new cauldrons; my students continue to melt them or cause them to explode," Snape replied. He watched warily as Tirza investigated every inch of the shop. "What can I get for you, miss?" "I'm with him," she indicated Snape, her dark eyes still soaking in everything. "Merlin's sake Tirza, do not touch anything," Snape warned. The shopkeeper shot Snape a puzzled look. "She's with you sir?" Snape nodded. "She's my daughter." The old man looked at Snape, then at Tirza. "Ah yes, I see the resemblance now." Snape, tired of nosy questions purchased the cauldrons and dragged Tirza from the store. Her eyes caught sight of the robe store. "Oh, can we go there, please!" A clothing store was certainly the last place he wanted to be. "Is it necessary that we go there?" She nodded. "Come on," she attempted to pull him along.  
  
"Welcome little miss, welcome! Can I help you find something?" the woman asked. "Yeah, I want a really pretty robe please." The woman smiled. "Right this way dear." Snape was left standing in the entryway, a dark scowl on his pale face. He sat in a nearby chair and picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet, hoping Tirza wouldn't take too long. "Ahem!" He looked up to see Tirza in a long black robe, a terrible scowl on her face, arms folded across her chest; he raised a dark eyebrow. "I look like you now. 'I am Professor Snape, the vampire!'" she collapsed into a fit of giggles. He grunted and returned his attention to the paper. Tirza was still laughing as she exited the room. She returned moments later in a long, bright red robe. "Excuse me, but this is a fashion show dude. You're supposed to whistle or clap or tell me I look beautiful. I am doing my part by being beautiful, will you please do yours?" Snape looked up. "Too bright." She sighed and left. Several robes later, she came to show him a dark blue velvet robe. It accentuated her dark features and complimented her skin tone. "This one's my favorite." Snape had to admit, she looked beautiful. "It's very nice." "Great! Can you buy it?" Tirza asked. Snape rolled his eyes. "Hey, I'm the only one at the school who doesn't have a robe. Please?" she begged. "It does look lovely on her Mr. Snape," the woman added. "Fine, but do not ask me to buy you anything else," he relented. Tirza happily left the store wearing her new robe; she made it whoosh and swirl around her as she walked.  
  
It was nearly dark by the time Tirza had had enough of wandering and exploring Diagon Alley. Snape was more than happy to leave for Hogwarts; he had been warn out by her constant seeing something and running after it, causing him to run after her. "Thank you for my robe," Tirza said as she leaned against him. It wasn't nearly as windy as earlier, so Snape's face was safe from flying braids. "You're welcome." "I had lots of fun. You're a lot more fun that I thought you'd be." Snape was stunned, she thought he was fun? "You think I'm fun?" Tirza giggled. "Well you're not fun all the time. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone and ruin your vampire image with the kids." He shook his head. "Why is it that you associate me with vampires?" "Well, ya look like the guy in the Dracula movies and you always wear black and you're really pale. I dunno, it just fits," she decided. "And when you get pissed, you look like you could bite someone!" Snape rolled his eyes. "Aren't all the colors pretty? I wish I could be a fairy and live in the sunset," Tirza said dreamily. "I doubt it is possible to live in the sunset." Tirza groaned. "Be quiet, you're ruining the moment. Besides, if you're gonna point out that I can't do it, be like Spock and say something like 'It is illogical to want to live inside colors.'"  
  
A strange, unfamiliar smell assaulted Snape's nose. He looked up from his lesson plans attempting to locate the source. "She's got the urge to herbal. Gotta herbal in the shower, for another half an hour!" Tirza's singing could be heard from the bathroom. Snape shook his head and continued to search for the smell; Tirza emerged from the bathroom moments later in a long, fuzzy blue robe, her hair wrapped in a towel. "It's you," he said. She raised an eyebrow. "Duh, who were you expecting, Catherine Zeta-Jones?" He walked past her and into the bathroom. "It is you!" "Whoa, what's wrong with you man?" Tirza asked. "There is a funny smell and it's coming from you." Tirza sniffed and then smiled. "Silly, it's my herbal essences!" She looked at Snape's blank face. "My shampoo, that I wash my hair with," she told him slowly, as if talking to a baby. He frowned. "I've never smelt that before." "That's cuz I was using your stuff, but it made my hair all greasy. I found my herbal essences in one of my boxes earlier." She unwrapped her hair. "Smells good, huh? Just like flowers!" He nodded, inwardly cursing the idiot who came up with such a nauseating 'scent.' "While on the topic of boxes, will you be unpacking those soon?" Snape indicated two piles of boxes in the corner of the room. "Later," she replied. "I would prefer if you started now." Tirza sighed. "Only if you help me."  
  
Tirza squealed as she opened the first box. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" She hugged a blonde haired doll that was dressed in princess costume. Holding the doll in one hand, she pulled a small, round box out. "What is all that?" Snape asked. "This is my bitty baby, her name is Marie." "A what?" Tirza sighed. "Do I have to explain everything to you? This is a bitty baby doll from a special doll collection. She has lots of cool clothes. AJ's mom and dad gave me one that was just like AJ's for Christmas last year." She suddenly shoved the doll into Snape's hands. "Here hold her a minute." Snape looked disgustedly at the doll as Tirza dug through the box, emerging with a white cradle. She frowned at him. "Don't look at her like that; you'll give her nightmares!" Tirza snatched the doll away from him and carried the doll, the cradle and the little box of clothes to her bedroom. Snape shook his head as he looked into the box; never had he imagined himself having a little girl with dolls and an incredible amount of pink things. He pulled out a small pink box and several albums decorated with flowers. Putting the albums down beside him, he opened the pink box. Inside was a pink book with 'My Baby Girl' written on the front in fancy, glittery letters. Snape carefully opened the book, a picture of a tiny, messy baby with a scrunched up face looked up at him. Underneath the picture was Ariel's familiar handwriting. 'Tirza Jade Shelby. 6lbs 9 oz. August 19, St. Vincent's Hospital. Five minutes old.' He watched the picture expectantly. "Why isn't it moving?" he said aloud.  
  
"Why isn't what moving?" Tirza asked as she came into the room and sat beside him. "The picture," Snape replied. She raised her eyebrow and put her small, warm hand on his forehead. "Pictures aren't supposed to move. Are you feeling ok?" He nodded. "I didn't think about these being muggle pictures; wizard pictures move." "Oh, like movies." She looked at the book in his hands. "Why are you looking at that?" Tirza pointed to the picture. "Look how ugly I was!" Snape chuckled. "I think you were beautiful." She rolled her dark eyes. "Gimme a break!" He turned the page and studied the card taped to it, followed by a list of people and various names of products. "What is all this?" Tirza peered at the card for a moment. "That's my baby shower card and all the gifts mom got from people. Of course you don't know what a baby shower is, cuz guys aren't allowed. When a lady has a baby, her friends throw her a party and give lots and lots of baby gifts." "Who threw your mother's party?" he asked. "AJ's mom. They lived in the same apartment building and were friends, so she and invite ladies from the building and mom's work and from church. Then AJ was born two weeks after me," she told him. "Do you go to church?" "No." "That's great!" Tirza said. "Mom always dragged me there and all the singing gave me a headache!" Snape continued to look through the book as Tirza worked on unpacking the boxes. He had never realized how much he had missed; he wished he could go back and do everything differently.  
  
Snape finished reading the baby book and looked up at Tirza's giggling. Her head was buried in a pile of lace, ribbons, and fluffy material; she attempted to find her way to her room, but one of the dresses fell on the floor and she slipped, landing hard on her bottom. "Ouch, my ass!" she yelled from somewhere in the pile. Her head suddenly appeared, her hair messy, some of it standing from the static. She rolled over and rubbed her bottom. "Your floor is really hard!" she yelled. Snape laughed at the ridiculous sight she made. Tirza frowned at him. "Hey, you could help me here!" Still chuckling, he helped her gather the dresses from the floor and carry them to her room. She dumped the dresses she was carrying onto the floor of her room and started digging underneath her bed, finally pulling out a big box marked PLAY CLOTHES. Snape opened the box and discovered a treasure chest of costume jewelry and shoes which Tirza proceeded to dump the clothes on top of. "Well, that's one box done. Only five more to go!" Tirza left the box open and headed for the sitting room. Snape started to put his armful of clothes into the box when something caught his eye. He reached for a small blue velvet bag and gently pulled on the strings that tied it. 'Could it be?' Snape thought. He turned the bag upside down and gently shook it; a small ring decorated with red stones fell into his hand. 'Ariel, My Joy- S.S.' was engraved on the inside of the band.  
  
A/N: Next is my version of why Snape hates Gryffindors! And of course Tirza will do what she does best: cause trouble! Stay tuned everyone! 


	19. Why Snape Hates Gryffindors & the Troubl...

Snape gently placed the ring back into the bag and put it in a pocket of his robes. Tirza returned to her room with another armful of clothes, dumping them into the box and shoving it under her bed. She grabbed her CD player and headed for the sitting room. He followed her and opened the next box. "What kind of music do you like?" she asked. "Classical." She snorted. "Boring! So that counts out most of my CDs; I might have something you would like." Tirza flipped through her large CD holder and finally pulled one out and placed it in the player. "Fly me to the moon. Let me play among the stars," a relaxing sort of voice crooned. Snape nodded. "That's quite nice compared to the monstrosity I have heard you listening to." She smiled. "It's Frank Sinatra. Mom really liked his stuff." He sat on the couch and pulled out the blue velvet bag. "Do you know what this is?" Tirza flopped onto the couch next to him; she caught the look on his face and giggled. "Sorry, I always forget. I really think you would change your mind if you tried jumping on the couch once." He shook the ring into his hand and held it out towards Tirza; she picked it up and slipped it on her ring finger. "Ooh, it's really pretty. Where'd ya get it?" "I found it in your box of clothes." "I've never seen it before," she said. "It was your mother's; I gave it to her." Her face lit up. "Really? Tell me all about it! Please!" Snape nodded and sighed, memories flooding into his mind. "You know that your mother and I went to school here, correct?" she nodded. "I was a Slytherin and your mother was a Gryffindor." Tirza's eyes grew wide. "YOU dated a Gryffindor?" He nodded. "Not at first. Your mother and I hated each other for a long time because our houses were enemies. Back then, there was a very bad wizard who did horrible things. People were very afraid of him. One night when we were in our fifth year, your mother was called into the headmaster's office; people from the ministry of magic were there. They told her that the bad wizard had attacked her home because her parents refused to follow him. Her parents and her three little sisters were killed by the bad wizard."  
  
"I didn't know my grandparents were murdered! And I didn't know that mom had sisters. What were there names? How old were they?" Tirza interrupted. "Let me think," Snape paused, searching his brain. "Well, if I remember correctly, your grandparents were Nathaniel and Honor; Magdalen was ten, Genevieve was seven, and Athena was four. You might want to ask Professor Dumbledore, their names would be in the records." Tirza's eyes shined with tears. "They were so little; that's horrible!" He put his arm around her and she snuggled against him. "Yes it was. Your mother was terribly upset; she ran from the office and all the way to the astronomy tower. She didn't see me at first, but I was sitting up in the tower in the dark. I liked to think up there, it was very peaceful. I watched your mother crying; I had never noticed until then how pretty she was. I moved to sit next to her in front of the large open window and asked her what was wrong. She yelled for me to go away; but I didn't want to. I had a feeling that I shouldn't leave her." "What did mom do?" Snape sighed and stroked Tirza's hair gently; he could remember the night like it was yesterday. "She just sat there and cried. I didn't know what to do. Then she told me that I was Slytherin and we were all evil and I wouldn't understand. I told her she might be surprised; she started moaning 'He killed them.' I asked her what she was talking about and she told me what happened. 'I wish I was dead,' she said. I told her not to think that way. 'My parents and my sisters are dead, what do I have to live for?'" Silent tears were running down Tirza's face. "I know how it feels to want to die," she whispered. Snape nodded and held her close. "Your mom suddenly turned and threw herself into my arms, crying hysterically. I didn't know what to do," he continued. "I slowly put my arms around her, I was really nervous. Then she pushed me away, wiped her face and started walking towards the open window."  
  
Tirza looked shocked. "Mommy was gonna try and jump, wasn't she?" Snape nodded. "I know what she was going to do; I knew I couldn't stand there and let her jump." "But you didn't like her and she was Gryffindor," Tirza whispered. "Yes, but I didn't want her to die, even if I was a Slytherin; so I grabbed her and tried to pull her away. She swore at me and hit me, but I wouldn't let go of her. She did wrestle out of my grip and made a run for the window, but I got a hold of her again and knocked her out." "You hit a GIRL? I thought you told Malfoy that it wasn't right to hit girls?" Snape smiled. "Yes, I did tell him that and it is wrong to hit girls; if I hadn't hit your mother, she might have jumped. So I carried her to Madame Pompfrey and got the headmaster. I realized I was worried about her and stayed with her until she woke up." "Wow, Madame Pompfrey must be ancient! And then did you try to live happily ever after?" Tirza asked. "No, not happily ever after. Your mother and I discovered that we cared about each other very much and were together for the rest of our school years. On our graduation day, I gave her this ring; I wanted to marry her." "Did mommy say yes?" Snape nodded and blinked away the tears gathering in his eyes. "Yes, she did. It was because of her that I stopped following the evil wizard and became a spy for the good wizards." Tirza giggled. "You were a spy, like James Bond? Did you kiss all the girls so they would give you information?" "No, dear." She sighed. "You shoulda watched his movies, you coulda learned stuff!"  
  
"So when did I come along?" she asked. "Well, a few months after I asked your mother to marry me, she told me she was pregnant." Snape paused and took a deep breath. "I told her to get an abortion." "You didn't want me?" Tirza whispered. Snape hugged her tight. "Yes, I wanted you very much. But if the evil wizard found out I was a spy, I thought he might hurt you and fathers aren't supposed to put their children in danger. And I didn't want to be killed and leave you without a father. I was very worried that I would be a bad father because I was a spy. Your mother was very mad and we fought for a long time. She finally left and never came back. I never knew what happened to her or to you until you came and I was mad that she would just leave like that." Tirza nodded. "Mommy went to the USA to New York and I was born there. Can I have this ring? Please daddy?" Snape thought for a moment. "I will put it on a chain for you and you can wear it, how is that?" "I would love that," Tirza wrapped her arms around Snape's neck. "And I think you're a good daddy." She planted a wet kiss on his cheek. Snape blushed and cleared his throat. "Well, it is time for supper." "Good, I'm hungry!" she said.  
  
Tirza was surrounded by redheads; George and Fred sat on either side of her, excited to find that she loved playing pranks. "You two are going to get her into trouble," Hermione admonished them. "Ah, who cares? I'll worry about that later," Tirza said. "I think Hermione might be right," Harry said. "Aren't you worried that one of these days you're going to push Snape off the deep edge?" She giggled. "Nope. So who is for starting a food fight?" The twins nodded their approval and support and even Harry and Ron had to admit to would be fun. "Ok, here goes!" Tirza scooped a big spoonful of bread pudding and took aim. The pudding landed messily Malfoy's forehead and slowly dripped down his face. Tirza and the boys were laughing hysterically and Hermione looked extremely nervous. George helped himself to a large spoonful of the pudding and flung it at Percy, who got it right in his eye. At the look on Percy's face, even Hermione had to laugh. "My turn," Ron grabbed a cookie and flung it at Pansy Parkinson. The cookie slammed into her head, breaking into tiny pieces. "Hey!" Pansy yelled. Tirza looked at Fred and George and winked. The three of them stood up and yelled "Food fight!" The Great Hall suddenly erupted in yells as the students pelted all the food they could get their hands on at each other.  
  
Snape watched in horror as his daughter began covering students in food and well as getting her fair share. He stood up. "Stop this foolishness this instant," he yelled angrily. His suddenly felt something warm and gooey hit his chest; he looked down to see pudding running down his robe. Looking into the crowd, Snape saw Tirza pointing at him and laughing. Students, walls and furnishings were quickly becoming plastered with food and the yells and laughter were deafening. Of all the tables, Slytherin was getting the worst. Half of them started towards Gryffindor table lead by Malfoy. The Gryffindors turned their table over like a shield and continued to throw puddings, bread, pumpkin juice and anything they could get their hands on. The approaching Slytherins hastily retreated. Within moments, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had joined the Gryffindors in pelting Slytherin. Percy Weasley was standing and trying to gain control over the Gryffindors but was only rewarded with becoming covered in food, compliments of Tirza and the twins. Snape strode over to the Gryffindor table, anger evident in his every move. He tried to yell above the noise, but the twins and Tirza silenced him with several handfuls of pudding. Suddenly, all the food disappeared. The students looked at each other, eyes wide, and then looked at Snape who had his wand out. He grabbed the twins and Tirza, who were the clear instigators, and dragged them into the hallway, where he was shortly joined by McGonagall.  
  
"You boys should know better than to pull this young girl into your schemes," McGonagall fumed at Fred and George. "Whoa, lady, nobody pulled me anywhere; I'm the one who started it!" Tirza interrupted. "Silence!" Snape growled at her. She glared at him. Fred and George shook their heads. "It was all our idea Professor," George said. "Was not!" Tirza yelled. "I find that hard to believe, knowing these boys as I do," McGonagall argued. "Okay, do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth? I- started-it!" Tirza sassed McGonagall. The twins looked at her, their faces a mixture of pride and shock. Snape grabbed Tirza and turned her around, swatting her bottom, hard. "Ouch! Shit!" Tirza yelled, her hands flying back to rub her bottom. "You do not speak to adults that way," Snape growled at her. "Wait a minute Professor Snape, it was our fault; don't blame her, we started the whole thing," Fred said, not wanting Tirza to be punished. "Yeah," George chimed in. Tirza was still shooting Snape a look that could have killed him. "Shut up guys!" she yelled. "Am I not speaking English here? For the love of god, people!" Snape made another grab for Tirza, but Fred and George pulled her back and shoved her behind them. "We convinced her to do it." "Yeah, we influenced her young mind," they spoke up. McGonagall sighed. "You two get in there and start cleaning up, I'll decide your punishment later." Fred and George nodded and tried to pull Tirza with them to the Great Hall. "Oh no young lady, you're coming with me," Snape said. He walked towards her and grabbed her hand and started dragging her down the hallway. Having an idea of what might happen to her, she shot a pleading look at the twins. "Help me guys!" "Be quiet!" Snape ordered. Fred and George watched Snape drag her down the hallway wondering if there was anything they could do to help her. "Come along you two; Tirza's going to have to sort this out all by herself," McGonagall said as she ushered them into the Great Hall.  
  
The other students began leaving the Great Hall and were intrigued at the yelling that could be heard. "Noooo! Lemme go!" Tirza was yelling as Snape continued to drag her along. Malfoy recognized Tirza's voice and ran down the hallway. "What are you going to do to her Professor? Can I watch?" he asked. "Fuck off Malfoy!" Tirza yelled. Malfoy laughed maliciously as Snape swatted her bottom for her poor choice of words. Snape quickened his pace, but Tirza's yells echoed in the hallway. "He's gonna murder me! Somebody call the police! HELP!" Snape slammed the door of his quarters and glared at Tirza, who looked white as a sheet. "I have had enough of your smart alec attitude and your predilection for starting trouble!" he yelled as he approached her. "Oh no you don't," Tirza said as she made a run for her room. Unfortunately, Snape was faster than she was; he easily caught her and headed for the couch. "Noooooo!" He ignored her yells and laid her across his knees. A few minutes later, Tirza was jumping and rubbing her bottom; crying. "Now you will go and help the Weasley boys clean the mess you three made," Snape told her. He tried to sound stern, but he had never felt so horrible in his life. "I hate you," she mumbled, running from the room. Standing just outside the door was Malfoy, a huge smirk on his face. "Not such hot stuff now, are you? All though, maybe you are?" he said with an evil laugh. Without a word, she walked up to him and punched him as hard as she could. Malfoy screamed like a girl as Tirza took off down the hallway. At Malfoy's scream, Snape stuck his head out the door. "Serves you right Mr. Malfoy; perhaps you will now mind your own business."  
  
  
  
A/N: What will Fred and George do when Tirza tells them what happened? More adventures coming!  
  
XAMARA: No, I don't live in NY, I live in MN. I love Law & Order though and they have mentioned St. Vincent's Hospital several times so it was the first NY hospital that popped into my head. 


	20. What's Wrong With Tirza?

George and Fred looked up from the wall they were scrubbing as the doors of the hall banged open; Tirza stood there crying. "He's horrible," she cried as she joined them. Having plenty of experience with little girls, thanks to Ginny, the twins put their arms around her. "Aw, what happened?" George asked. "He-he-he-spanked me," she whispered, starting a fresh flood of tears. "That nasty git!" Fred said. She nodded her agreement. "Haven't you ever been spanked before?" She looked shocked. "No, my mom didn't believe in that; she thought it was wrong." "We'll fix him," George said. "Yeah!" Frank said. She nodded and dried her eyes. "So where's McGonagall?" "Took our wands so we couldn't clean with magic and left," Fred said. "Yeah and we can't get them back until we're done," George grumbled. "Well I'll help you guys," Tirza told them. "Nah, you don't have to." She sighed. "HE said I did, so I guess I better."  
  
Three hours later Tirza still was not back and Snape was beginning to worry. He still felt horrible at what he did, but tried to reason with himself that it was all part of parenting. He reached the Great Hall and saw Fred and George still scrubbing, but didn't see her. "Have you seen Tirza? I sent her here three hours ago." "We've seen her alright," Fred said. "Yeah, seen what you did to her," George added. "She's over there." George pointed to a corner of the room. Tirza lay sleeping; the boys had taken off their robes and wrapped her in one, placing the other under her head as a pillow. Fred approached Snape. "Been sleeping for nearly two hours; all wore out she was." Snape gently stroked her hair, which caused her to stir and wake. She blinked a few times before her eyes focused on his face. "Come on, it's late," Snape said gently. Tirza said nothing, but stood up and grabbed a rag, heading to where George and Fred were. "TJ, you can leave, we're almost done." She shook her head. "I'm staying." "Tirza, come along," Snape said. She turned to Fred. "Tell HIM, I'm not speaking to him ever again!" Fred chuckled. "She's not talking to you, Professor. You seem to be mighty unpopular right now." Snape sighed. "Then I'll sit and wait for you." "Tell him I don't care what he does. He can take a flying leap for all I care," Tirza said as she continued to scrub the table. Snape ignored her and sat on a clean bench. "Fine," she said, storming out of the Great Hall. He followed her to his chambers. "Tirza, we need to talk." He sat on the couch and indicated for her to sit beside him. "You're nuts if you think I ever want to be by you again!" she yelled. "Please, I think we need to talk," Snape asked softly. Tirza burst into tears. "I knew I couldn't trust you! But I tried anyways and this is what you do! I want to go home!" She stomped her foot. Snape pulled her into a hug and she struggled against him. "Don't touch me!" He held her close despite her struggling. "I said don't touch me! I was right-all men are evil!" She suddenly gagged and threw up all over them both.  
  
Snape quickly picked her up and carried her to the restroom where she continued to throw up. He was repulsed by the smell and the fact that he was covered in it, but didn't want to leave her. He sat behind her, holding her hair and rubbing circles on her back. Several minutes later, she leaned back against him, exhausted. "See what you did," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I never meant to make you sick or feel like you made a mistake trusting me," he told her slowly. She tried to stand up, but became dizzy and fell back against him. He picked her up and brought her to her room; grabbing a nightgown he helped her change out of her dirty clothes, then carried her to the sitting room. He laid her on the couch and covered her with a blanket. "I'm going to change; I'll be right back, alright?" She nodded. He returned quickly and sat on the floor beside the couch and stroked her hair. "Washcloth," she whispered. He wet a washcloth with cool water and wiped her forehead and face with it. "See, sometimes you're really nice; then other times you're nasty," she told him. "Mom would be so mad at you right now." "Your mother and I have different ideas of parenting," Snape replied, still wiping her face. "Sometimes I have to do things that neither of us likes because I am your father and it's my job to raise you to be a good person." Tirza frowned. "I think that sucks. Besides, it was just food, not like anyone got hurt." "That's not what I was angry about. I was upset because you were rude and disrespectful to me and Professor McGonagall, who you will be apologizing to tomorrow," Snape told her. "I don't want you to ever do that again," she told him. "I don't want to have to do it again, but it will depend entirely upon your behavior. Are you still angry with me?" She sighed. "I guess not. It's not like it hurts anymore." Snape smiled. "That's good. Did your mother let you talk to people that way?" "No," Tirza admitted quietly. "I try and be good, but I want to have fun and live life and it's hard sometimes." Snape nodded. "I know. Are you feeling better now?" She nodded. "Sorry I threw up on you, but I told you not to touch me." Snape chuckled. "It could have been worse; don't ask me how though, I'll think of how later." She giggled; Snape had never been so happy to hear her little laugh. He had been worried that she really would hate him forever.  
  
"Hey," Tirza said, interrupting his thoughts. "Malfoy heard everything I think. What am I gonna do if I he tells everyone? I think I'd die." Snape smiled at her. "I hardly think you would die; besides I don't think he will. He was rather upset that you punched him again." At that Tirza smiled. "Jerk, he deserved it!" Snape shook his head. "He may have, but you don't need to go around hitting people unless you really feel in danger, alright?" She sighed. "I guess so. But I think you owe me a story; a long story." He went into Tirza's room and grabbed a book off the shelf. "Is this one alright?" She nodded and scooted up to make room for him. He sat next to her and she snuggled against him; he smiled, put his arm around her and opened the book. "Once upon a time," he paused and looked at her. "Are you going to all sorts of questions again?" "No silly, just read." She yawned and pulled the blanket to her chin. Snape began to read; half way through the book he looked down at her and saw that she was sound asleep. He chuckled and eased himself off the couch and carried her to her room. Tucking the blankets in around her, he gently kissed her forehead before turning out the light and closing the door behind him.  
  
The next morning, Snape escorted Tirza to where McGonagall sat. "Tirza has something to say." Tirza blushed and looked at her hands. "I'm sorry I was rude," she said softly, peeking a look at McGonagall's face. The teacher smiled at her. "It's alright, you're forgiven." Tirza flashed her a smile and went to sit with the Gryffindors. McGonagall chuckled as she watched Tirza go. "I must say I am surprised Severus." "You doubted my parenting skills?" he asked. "Not anymore I don't. I hope you weren't too hard on her though Severus; she is young and has not been with you for long. You looked angry enough to kill last night," she commented. "I was very frustrated with her, yes, and did lay down the law." McGonagall chuckled. "Don't think you've tamed that one yet; she has a lot of spirit." Snape rolled his eyes. "Believe me, I know."  
  
That evening, Snape sat with Tirza looking through photo albums. "That's my dog, Kelly. I miss her," Tirza said as she pointed to a picture. "And that was me and AJ last Halloween; I was Sleeping Beauty and she was Belle, her mom made our outfits." Snape listened intently to the stories behind nearly every picture. She closed the album when they finished it and Snape reached for another one. Half way through, Tirza grew very quiet. She suddenly closed the book. "I don't want to look at it anymore." Snape raised an eyebrow. "Why?" She scrunched up her face. "'Cuz I don't like that girl." Confused, he opened the book again and looked at a picture. "It looks like you. Isn't that you?" "No!" Tirza shouted. She slammed the book shut and threw it across the room. "That's not me!" Snape got up and retrieved the book; he opened it and looked at the photos quickly for some kind of clue. Suddenly it hit him; the date. It was just before she had been molested. He closed the book and set it on the coffee table before sitting next to her. "Why isn't it you?" he asked softly. She sighed. "I'm gonna take my shower now." She got up and went to the restroom, locking the door behind her. Snape shook his head, wishing that she wasn't always so complicated. He went and sat at his desk and began looking through the papers that needed his attention.  
  
Ten minutes later, Snape heard the shower shut off and expected her to come out momentarily. Instead he heard a strange sound. It sounded like Tirza was throwing up again. He rushed to the door and knocked. "Tirza, are you alright?" He got no response. He banged again. "Tirza, answer me." Hoping she was dressed, he pulled out his wand. "Alohamora!" The door opened, revealing Tirza, clad only in her t-shirt, throwing up. Her arms and legs were bleeding and there were spots of blood on her t-shirt; her chest and stomach were bleeding as well. "Merlin, what happened?" Snape went to her side. She stopped throwing up and started to sob. Snape took off his robe and wrapped it around her. "I'm taking you to Madame Pompfrey." "No!" Tirza screamed. He ignored her yells and hurriedly carried her to the infirmary as she continued to bleed.  
  
Snape sat beside the Infirmary bed that Tirza was lying in. Poppy had stopped the bleeding, stitching up the skin that seemed to be ripped on her arms, legs, chest and stomach. Triza was sleeping, thanks to something that Poppy had given her. The only thing that Poppy couldn't do was explain how Tirza's skin had been ripped and torn; they'd all have to wait until Tirza woke to find out.  
  
A/N: What did happen to Tirza? Stay tuned to find out! 


	21. Aftermath & Those 3 Little Words

Tirza stirred in the bed and rubbed her arms. "Ow!" She quickly opened her eyes, looking at the three sets of stitches on her right arm and the two sets on her left. "Oh," she said quietly, lying back down. "Tirza, how are you feeling?" Snape asked. "Great, why?" He looked at her sternly. "Do not pretend you have no idea how you accumulated the multitude of scratches and cuts." She blinked. "Whoa, wanna try that again in English?" Snape could hear Poppy chuckle in her office. "I want to know why you have cuts and scratches." He watched her face become pale. "Um- um," Tirza was trying to quickly come up with an answer but couldn't. "Um, I don't know; you tell me." His face darkened. "I know damn well that you know how it happened, now tell me." Her face continued to grow pale, making her almost ghost like. "I, well, I just don't wanna talk about it," she crossed her arms over her chest, being careful to not touch the stitches. "Young lady, I want the truth right now!" Snape's voice was dangerously low. "It's nothing, I swear!" Tirza pleaded. "I'm waiting." She started to cry. "You don't want to know, you won't understand. You'll just be all mad at me!" He sat next to her on the bed and started rubbing her back; Tirza pulled away. "Please don't touch me," she whispered. "Please." She shrank away from him, scooting as far back on the bed as she could. Snape stared at her in shock; she acted like she was terrified of him! "Tirza, I will not be angry with you, I give you my word. Tell me child." He reached out to place his hand on her shoulder, but she cowered and started shaking; if she became any paler she'd be lost in the bed sheets.  
  
He took her by the shoulders and made her look him in the eye. "Look at me; I'm not going to hurt you. Don't you understand that?" The terror in her eyes pierced his heart. "I can't tell you; I never even told Mommy," Tirza whispered. She stopped fighting against his touch and allowed him to cradle her like an infant in his arms, rocking her back and forth. "When I think about the bad thing, it makes me feel so icky, like being covered in mud," she told him slowly. "So then I go take a shower to feel clean again. I have to scrub hard until I feel better. Sometimes I scrub so hard I get all scraped up and bleed." She closed her eyes for a moment. "When we looked at the pictures, they made me remember and I had to get clean. But I couldn't get clean, I had to keep scrubbing so hard, but it wasn't working Daddy!" Tirza sobbed, clutching him as if her life depended on it. "Shh," he tried to soothe her. "It's all right. You're a good girl to tell me." "I just can't get clean and then I hurt myself and I can't make it stop. This is the worst time ever," she moaned. Snape fought to keep his emotions under control as he comforted her.  
  
When things seemed to have calmed down, Madame Pompfrey came out of her office. Tirza, her face still pale, gave the nurse a small smile. "Am I gonna have lots of scars?" Poppy patted her soothingly. "No dear. The stitches will disappear in a few days and they will leave no scars." Tirza nodded. "That's good. I don't want anybody to call me like 'scar girl' or something." Poppy laughed and even Snape cracked a smile. "You are free to go child. Severus, do watch her and see that she doesn't pick at the stitches." Snape nodded as they left. Tirza wrapped Snape's robe around her as they walked down the hallway. As they rounded a corner, Mrs. Norris darted past them. Tirza's eyes went wide. "Kitty kitty kitty!" she called, following the cat. "She's gonna scare me cat," Filch said. Snape rolled his eyes. Mrs. Norris seemed to slow down, as though wanting Tirza to catch up, which is exactly what Tirza did. She approached the cat cautiously. "Nice kitty, pretty kitty," she cooed. To the amazement of Filch and Snape, Mrs. Norris allowed the girl to pick her up and cuddle her. "Oh, sweet kitty," Tirza continued to coo. The cat allowed Tirza to hold her for a few minutes before she jumped out of the girl's arms and continued down the hall, with Filch close behind. Tirza watched Mrs. Norris run away and sighed, then turned to Snape with puppy dog eyes. "Daddy, can I get a kitty? Please? Pretty pretty please?" Snape groaned. "No; the last thing I need is a car running around and getting into potions." Tirza looked crestfallen, but nodded.  
  
Tirza put on her pajamas, the purple satin feeling cool against her abused skin, and brought her coloring books into the sitting room. "Come here," Snape asked softly. She curled up in the armchair across from Snape, watching his face nervously. "Why do you not tell me these things when they bother you? I want to help you, but I won't be able to if you don't tell me." She shook her head and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. "You wouldn't understand." "How do you know if you will not give me a chance?" Tirza was blushing slightly from Snape's intent gaze. "It's-it's like being inside a dark room all alone. No one knows where you are or how to get to you. Nobody really understands, so I keep things secret," she explained, her eyes never meeting his. "It's like walking forever in the forest- there's no end and everyone else is in a different forest." Snape shook his head; he got up and crouched in front of her chair and tilted her chin up, looking into her eyes that held so much pain and worry for one so young. "What can I do to help you child? You don't-I don't want you to hold so much inside that you feel like hurting yourself. It isn't safe. I would never forgive myself if you seriously hurt yourself because I did not try to help. I-I care too much for you to let that happen," he stumbled over the words, not used to talking about such intimate feelings. She looked into his dark eyes that betrayed the mask he always tried to wear. "You mean you love me?" Snape, finding his tongue had suddenly disappeared, nodded. Tirza's tear stained face lit up, her eyes glowing with happiness. "Really? Honest?" He nodded again. Her face broke into a heart melting smile. "Come on, you can say it. Don't be scared," she prodded. Snape began to turn red from embarrassment. "Come on." "Yes," he said slowly, softly. "I love you." She practically jumped on him, squeezing him tight and planting several kisses all over his face. "Tell me again!" she begged. Snape blushed a deeper shade of red, but found the words came easier this time. "I love you."  
  
"Please can I go to Hogsmead with Hermione and the boys this weekend? Please?" Tirza was down on her knees before him, her hands clasped, looking as though she was going to the chopping block. "This is not what I need right now Tirza. I am preparing for my first class, which is due here in less than ten minutes." Lines began appearing across his forehead as they always did when he was frustrated. Tirza began bowing to him like he was a god to be worshiped. "Oh please kind sir! Let me go! Set me free!" He chuckled, despite himself, at her antics. "Alright, alright; I will think about it child." "Yippy!" she shouted. Student began to file into the classroom seconds later; Tirza giggled behind her hand at the huge bruise on Malfoy's jaw. She waved goodbye to Snape leaving him to his potions and students. Closing the door between the classroom and the office, she picked up her headphones and turned on the CD player, giggling. "This is gonna be such a good surprise!"  
  
Snape watched with relief as his class left, wondering why he risked possible death each day by teaching these children. He rubbed his forehead with his hand; he could feel a horrible migraine starting. He opened the door to his office and saw Tirza dancing and singing, her CD player hooked onto her jeans. She caught sight of him and hurriedly stopped, looking very sheepish. Snape held back a chuckle, enjoying watching her squirm slightly. "And what devilment that will cause me several great headaches are you planning?" he asked, trying to look stern. "Nothing," Tirza said slowly. "Really? Ask my why it is I do not believe that?" "Who me?" she asked, clasping her hands as if in prayer. "I'm a little angel! Don't you see my shiny halo?" She pointed at the nothingness above her head. A small smile broke free on Severus' face, causing Tirza to giggle. "Truly, child, what exactly were you doing?" She raised an eyebrow and her eyes narrowed. "For me to know; and you to find out!" She burst into a fit of laughter, clearly enjoying an inside joke that Severus didn't understand. He shook his head. "Alright, mysterious one, it's time for lunch."  
  
'Alright, who can I ask? Who can I trust?' Snape said to himself. 'Might as well ask Dumbledore.' Lost in his thoughts as he walked down the hallway, Snape ran right into Oliver Wood. "Sorry sir," Wood said quickly. Snape nodded. "Do you have any plans this afternoon?" "No sir," Oliver answered hesitantly. "Might I ask you to do something important for me?" Snape was shocked that he was actually saying these words to a Gryffindor. Wood nodded, wondering what he was getting himself into. "I have someplace to be this afternoon and I need someone to watch Tirza." Wood looked confused. "Baby-sit sir? May I ask why you have chosen me?" Snape sighed. "Normally, of course, I would choose someone from Slytherin, but there is no one in that entire house I could trust to keep her safe, out of trouble, and away from Malfoy. Also because you saved her life when she decided to have Potter teach her to fly and she feels comfortable. Are you willing, Wood?" Oliver thought for a moment. "Sure, why not?" Snape nodded and escorted Oliver to his quarters. Tirza was watching I Dream of Jeannie in her room, still pondering why she couldn't do magic by blinking. "Yep, come in!" she hollered at the knock on her door. She blushed as she saw Oliver stand in the doorway of her room. 'Great time to be messy,' she thought. "Tirza, I have some important business to attend to and will not be back until supper or right after. Mr. Wood has agreed to keep you out of trouble while I am away." "Um, okay," Tirza found herself suddenly flustered. "Tirza knows the password if you decide to leave the dungeon. Keep her away from Malfoy," Snape told Oliver. "And you," he turned to Tirza. "If you give Mr. Wood cause to report your bad behavior to me upon my return, you will be sorry, understood young lady?" She nodded. "And for Merlin's sake child, clean your room!"  
  
A/N: Sounds like Tirza has another secret up her sleeve! This time it's a good one though. Will she drive the gorgeous Oliver Wood insane? And where is Snape going and why? Lots of love to all my faithful readers! Stay tuned! 


	22. Fun and Surprises

Wood and Tirza stared at each other silently for an uncomfortable moment. "Um, what would you like to do?" he asked. "Wanna teach me to fly?" she asked, sounding very hopeful. "No." "Can I play with your wand?" "No." Tirza paused in thought. "Can you do magic by twitching your nose?" "No." "If I find a pumpkin and some mice, will you turn them into a carriage and horses?" "No." She sighed. "Ya know, for someone as hot as you are, you sure aren't much fun." She slapped her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide, and her face turned red. "Oh my god, did I just say that out loud?" Wood nodded. "I think I'm gonna die," Tirza moaned and fainted. Wood ran to her and began to panic. "Come on wake up! Snape'll kill me if ya don't!" He shook her shoulder, but she didn't move. Suddenly she stated giggling. "Gotcha!" Wood looked anything but pleased. "Aw come on man! That was perfect, just like in the old movies!" He groaned; this was going to be a long afternoon.  
  
"Do I have to explain again?" Tirza asked, exasperated. "The Double Tribble card means to double your cards and the Beam Me Up Scotty card is the one you use to block, not the Mind Meld card." Oliver was seriously regretting agreeing to learn how to play Star Trek edition Uno. "What exactly is a Tribble? And what is a mind meld?" he asked. Tirza slapped her head. "Never mind; next time I'll remember wizards don't play Uno. You play poker?" "Yes, but I don't have any money on me for betting," Wood told her. Tirza smiled. "That's alright, we'll use poker chips." She jumped up from the floor and Wood could hear digging and clanking from her room. 'Please don't let her kill herself,' he prayed. She brought a deck of cards and a set of poker chips out and sat Indian style across from him. "Okay, Texas Hold 'Em, 5 Card Draw or 5 Card Stud?" "Which ever you want." She nodded and dealt the cards. "Um, you know this is not strip poker right?" He raised an eyebrow at her and nodded. "Good, I mean who wants to see someone else naked anyways, yuk!" Tirza cracked her knuckles and began shuffling the cards. After Oliver won about ten games, Tirza announced that she was sick of poker. "I'm bored," she whined. "What would you like to do?" Oliver figured the easiest way to keep her happy was to do what she wanted, within reason of course.  
  
Oliver led the way to the Gryffindor common room. "Hey guys," Tirza said as she entered the room. "Anybody got a football?" Several minutes passed as the boys headed for their dormitory and searched their rooms. "Found one!" Somebody shouted. "Great, now who wants to play?" Most of the Gryffindors followed Oliver and Tirza to the quidditch field. Some had come to play, other to watch. "Everyone knows how to play, right?" Tirza asked. A few nodded, but the rest shook their heads. "Oh brother," she groaned. Those that were Muggle born and knew the sport helped to explain it to the rest; once everyone knew the basics; two of the Muggle born wizards were chosen as captains and picked teams. Angelina, Katie and all the boys played, with the exception of Percy, who sat on the side with the rest of the girls. Oliver pulled Tirza aside before the game started. "This isna going to get ya killed is it?" She laughed as she pulled her long curls into a pony tail. "Nah, it's cool. Relax man!" Oliver groaned. 'How am I supposed to relax? If anything happens to her, Snape will murder me!' The field was rather muddy from the rain that morning, but no one cared. At first no one tried to tackle her as she ran with the football. "Time out! What's wrong with you guys? You're supposed to tackle me!" she demanded. "You're Snape's kid," Seamus told her. She put her hands on her hips. "Yeah, so?" "If someone tackles you and you get hurt, Snape'll ring our necks!" The group nodded in agreement. "That's stupid! I'm a lot tougher than I look, give me a chance!" Tirza pleaded. The next play, Tirza caught the football and headed for the end zone with Seamus hot on her trail. He suddenly jumped her from behind and both fell in the mud with Seamus landing on top of Tirza. He scrambled off her, worried that he had crushed the tiny girl. Tirza sat up, her face, hair and clothes covered in mud and laughed. "Ew!" the girls yelled. Tirza continued to laugh as she stood up. "See, nothings broken!" She slapped Seamus on the back. "Good play dude!"  
  
Oliver caught the football and ran with it, dodging Neville and Fred, getting closer to the end zone with every step. He kept his eyes on his target and missed seeing Tirza running for him at top speed. She jumped at him and they both fell, rolling over several times in the mud. "Got ya!" Tirza yelled happily when they came to a stop. Oliver laughed and stood up, attempting to brush some of the mud from his clothes. "You know, you're pretty strong for a little girl." Tirza smiled. "You bet! I'm a female Vin Diesel, baby!" He shot her a confused look that caused her to laugh. "Never mind, I'll explain later!" The score was tied and everyone was covered in mud, paying absolutely no attention to what time it was until Percy stood up and shouted, "All right, game's over!" Everyone stopped and looked at him. Tirza shot him a nasty look. "Yo man, that's wack! What's your problem, man?" Percy ignored her. "We all have to be in the Great Hall in twenty minutes, so I suggest that everyone go clean up." Everyone reluctantly headed for their dormitories. Oliver and Tirza headed for the dungeons and reached Snape's chambers at the exact moment Snape did. He looked them up and down. "Why exactly are you and my daughter covered in mud?" He was clearly disgusted at the mess they were. "We were playing football. It's too bad you missed out, it was so much fun!" Tirza happily told him. Oliver saw a mental picture of Snape, covered in mud, making a touchdown and had to fight to hold in his laughter. "Go inside and clean up," Snape told her. She nodded and turned to Wood. "Thanks Oliver, I had lots of fun!" "Did she behave herself for you?" Snape asked. Oliver nodded. "Yes sir, she was an angel." Snape raised an eyebrow. "If only she were angelic, Mr. Wood, but I will take that to mean she did not cause any serious trouble." He turned and walked into his chambers.  
  
Snape placed his packages in his room then banged on the bathroom door. "Tirza it is almost time for supper!" He heard her singing in the shower and doubted that she had heard. He was thankful that she wasn't in the shower long; he was worried she might attempt to scrub her skin off again. She came out of the bathroom shivering. "Dude, it is so cold down here! How can you stand it, crazy man?" She shook her head and ran to her room. "Hey come here!" she called a few moments later. Snape opened the door to her room and observed the unmade bed and the barely visible carpet. "I see you did not clean your room as I asked." "I'll do it later, I promise! But I can't reach my sweatshirt," Tirza pointed to a pile of shirts on the top shelf of her closet. "I thought about standing on the chair, but knowing my luck I'd fall and I knew you'd kill me if I ended up at the nurse's office again." Snape chuckled; it certainly had seemed like they lived there. "Which one?" "Sky blue," she told him. He reached for the first blue shirt he saw and handed it to her. "No, not royal blue, sky blue," she said, shaking her head, her wet curls bouncing wildly. "There is a difference?" Snape asked. "Guys," she said. "You all know nothing about fashion! Sky blue is the second from the bottom." He grabbed the shirt indicated and held the two together. "You're right," he said. "Duh!" Tirza pulled the sweatshirt that matched her sweat pants over her white t-shirt. "I'm ready!" Snape looked at her outfit; the sweats were fine, but she was wearing her fuzzy slippers! "Are you wearing those?" She looked at her feet. "Well not if you're gonna be fussy about it." She took off the fuzzy slippers and through them across the room and grabbed a pair of white socks and slipped her feet into her sandals. "All better?" He nodded approvingly.  
  
Tirza sat beside Snape and looked at the food on her plate, horrified. 'I wonder if I save enough money if I can build a McDonald's here?' she thought. "Why does my food have an eye?" she whined. Snape glanced at her plate. "It's fresh salmon." "But it's got an eye! I can't eat something that's looking at me!" "Hush and eat child," Snape told her. "I think I'll give it to Mrs. Norris later." Snape looked at her sternly. "No you will not, now eat your food." "You can't make me eat something with an EYE! It's," Tirza paused. "It's against my religion!" "And what religion is that dear?" McGonagall asked. "Whatever religion doesn't eat things with eyes." Tirza replied. After several minutes of Snape using every threat in existence to get her to eat, he finally gave in and used his wand to give her meatloaf. "Are you satisfied now?" She shot him a smile. "Yep, thanks daddy." Snape shook his head, thinking she was using her smile and the word 'daddy' to take advantage of him. Tirza happily downed her meatloaf and mashed potatoes. "Oh, uncle Albus," she started to say. "Excuse m young lady, but is that how you address your elders?" Snape interrupted. "Yep." "And whatever gave you the idea that you could?" "I gave her permission to do so, Severus," Dumbledore said. "Yeah, so there." Tirza stuck her tongue out at Snape, causing McGonagall to chuckle. "Uncle Albus, can I talk to you again later, about-you know?" Dumbledore smiled kindly at her. "Of course my dear." Snape looked confused. "What are you not telling me child?" "None of your business." "Watch your mouth young lady," he warned. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyways, it's between me and Uncle Albus." Dumbledore looked at Snape, his eyes twinkling. "Do not worry Severus. Why don't you come to my office after we are finished eating dear?"  
  
"The thing is, I can't do that myself, I don't know how," Tirza explained to Albus. "Do not worry; I am sure the house elves would be happy to help you. Was there anything else you needed?" She nodded. "Yeah, I need someone to take me shopping. And any ideas of what to get would be cool." The old wizard smiled. "I'm sure that can be arranged. Would you like me to escort you back to the dungeon?" Tirza shook her head and slipped her small hand in Albus' old one. Tirza said the password and she and Dumbledore entered Snape's quarters. "Well, I have returned your daughter safe and sound Severus. Good night child." "Night Uncle Albus!" Snape watched Tirza, who seemed to be avoiding eye contact with him. "Alright little miss, tell me what is going on." She frowned at him. "Don't pressure me dad, I'm not good at keeping secrets and I really can't tell ya!" He sighed. "Well, it can't be bad if Dumbledore is in on it. You sit down; I have something to show you." Tirza nodded and flopped into the armchair. "Tirza Jade Snape, you are absolutely incorrigible!" She giggled and Snape noticed how this time, she did not insist on Shelby.  
  
He quickly gathered the packages from his room and set them in front of her before taking a seat in the other armchair. "Oh, presents!" Tirza squealed. Her face lit up and her eyes glowed as she looked at the five brightly wrapped packages. She chose the red one first and began the peel away the pretty wrapping. Severus watched, unable to keep a smile from his face at his daughter's joy. He reminded himself to thank Minerva tomorrow for the helpful ideas she gave him. "Wow!" Tirza pulled out a beautiful wooden box with a rose painted on the glass top. She lifted the lid and squealed again as the box began to play music. Inside, was her mother's ring on a silver chain. "I thought you might want a safe place to keep it when you aren't wearing it," Severus told her. She carefully set the box down and slipped the necklace over her head; then jumped out of the chair and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you daddy, so are so awesome!" Tirza planted a big, wet kiss on his cheek before turning to the blue package. Too excited to go slowly, she tore at the paper. "My very own quill!" she shouted. Snape laughed. "Yes and it comes with pink ink, which I seemed to remember was your favorite color." "Dude that's way cool!" The next gift had completely been Minerva's idea. Inside the green wrapping was a bottle of vanilla scented bath beads. Tirza opened the bottle and breathed in the vanilla scent. "Yummy," she declared. The purple paper revealed a picture of Tirza's parents, smiling and waving. "Look dad, you and mom are moving and everything!" She giggled and kissed the picture, then hugged it. Severus kissed her head as she thanked him over and over again. "Open the yellow one," he reminded Tirza. She nodded and reached for the package. "What's all this for anyways?" she asked. "Think of it as all the birthdays and Christmas' I missed. I wanted to make up for that." She kissed him again, then tore off the yellow wrapper and discovered a treasure trove of candy. "Yummy, yummy! I LOVE candy! Thank you daddy!" He smiled and held her in his arms for a moment. "I have one more gift for you. Stay here and I will get it." Snape returned from his room holding a large, odd shaped package.  
  
A/N: What is Tirza's last gift? Is it a wand? A book? A broom? And what is the secrecy between her and Dumbledore? All your questions will be answered in the next chapter! 


	23. Sleepless Nights

Snape gently handed her the package; Tirza tore away the wrapping, finding a box underneath. "Yes! Just what I've always wanted: a box!" she said, giggling. She opened the box and peered inside; the front of a blue Victorian house stared back at her. She breathlessly pulled out a large dollhouse with eight fully furnished rooms and a doll family to live in it. "Wow," Tirza said. "I've always wanted a doll house!" She wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you daddy!" She oohed and ahhed at the tiny beds with satin covers, the miniature dishes in the china cabinet and the dozens of other little accessories. Snape smiled in spite of himself; Minerva had been right about the dollhouse. He'd have to thank her in the morning for the suggestion. Tirza spent the remaining two hours until bedtime playing with the dolls, which she named Evy, Rick and Alex from the Mummy movies and the little girl she called Aurora for Sleeping Beauty.  
  
Snape decided to check on Tirza before heading to bed; it was now just past 11 and she should be sleeping. He saw a light on under her door, shook his head and knocked. The light went out and he could hear her jump into her bed. He opened the door and looked at Tirza, who was desperately trying to act asleep. "Very convincing; except I saw your light on already." She groaned. "Do you know what time it is young lady?" "'Time for little girls to be asleep,'" she said, trying to mimic his voice and stern look. "Exactly, so why aren't you?" "Not tired, so I was playing with the O'Connells." He looked at her sternly. "You need to sleep or you will be very cranky in the morning." Tirza looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'll go to sleep if you will sing to me!" Snape shook his head. "No, you will go to bed because I asked you too." "I want a song! I want a song!" "Child, I DO NOT sing." She pouted and gave him her puppy dog eyes. "Please?" "NO." She sighed. "Alright, alright. I'll go to sleep, but I'm not happy about it!" Despite being unhappy, she kissed his pale cheek and hugged him tight. "Goodnight daddy." Snape tucked the covers around her and stroked her hair. "Goodnight." He turned out the light and left the room.  
  
Tirza rolled over and looked at her clock; 4AM. She groaned and hugged her stuffed lion. She hadn't been to sleep at all. Tirza had plugged her headphones into her TV/VCR and watched Charlie's Angels until she fell asleep after being caught playing with the dollhouse. Only she didn't fall asleep after the episode; or even after the next three. It wasn't that she didn't want to sleep, because she truly was tired, but it was like her body wouldn't let her. Her mind kept rattling on and on, keeping her awake. "This is crazy," she told herself. She lay there after the last Charlie's Angels episode, just staring up at the ceiling. She felt weird, almost creepy. It was the weirdness that kept her mind from allowing her to sleep. Tirza lay there, trying to think of nothing, hoping to sleep. Just before 5:30, she gave up; she grabbed Molly (the lion) and shuffled to her father's room. He was lying on his back, sleeping soundly, oblivious to the little girl watching him. She gently pulled back the covers, not wanting to wake him, and crawled in beside him. At once she felt better, safer, even though Snape seemed dead to the world. Finally sleep came to her.  
  
Snape awoke, his chest feeling ticklish. He tried to brush the object way, but the object, hair, was attached to something. He looked down; Tirza and the animal he had come to know as Molly were snuggled against him, Tirza's head on his chest. 'When did she come in?' he wondered, having never felt her crawl into his bed. Snape gently rubbed her shoulder, urging her to wake. "Mmmm," she groaned. When she finally woke, she was decidedly cranky. "I can't find anything to wear!" Tirza yelled from her room, throwing all her clothes on the floor in frustration. "You have five minutes," Snape called. "I don't give a shit," she retorted, now kicking her clothes. "My, aren't we in a sunshine mood," he sneered. She stomped out to where he sat. "Shut up!" she yelled. He frowned at her. "You know better than to talk to me that way! Why are you in such a foul mood?" Tirza glared at him, hands on her hips. "Cuz I wanna be! What's it to ya?" She spun around and went back to choose something to wear. Emerging moments later in a wrinkled shirt and pants, she followed Snape wordlessly from the dungeon. "God, I hate this shit," Tirza moaned, scowling at the pancakes and eggs on her plate. "That's enough," Snape warned her firmly. She turned her scowl to him. "I'm not hungry." He shook his head. "Tirza, I'm really not in the mood for this." "Does it look like a give a shit? If I had a quarter, I'd give it to you and tell ya to call someone who cares." "I don't know what all this cheek is about, but you had better stop it right now!" Snape was growing angrier by the minute. She got up and stalked from the table.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Snape came into his office; Tirza was lying on the couch, sleeping. Thinking her behavior was from lack of sleep, he tried to be quiet as he gathered his lesson plans. Tirza suddenly screamed and sat up. "Good lord, don't sneak up on me like that!" she yelled. "I thought you were asleep." She shook her head. "Just thinking, don't sneak up on me, that is so freaky!" Snape eyed her suspiciously; her lie about 'thinking' was very unconvincing. She scowled at him in return and put on her headphones. He made a mental note to talk to her at lunch and left.  
  
Tirza sat beside Snape at supper, unusually silent, moving her food around with her fork. "Are you alright child?" She nodded and continued to push her food. "Do not play with your food." She nodded and forced herself to eat a bite of spaghetti. When Snape wasn't looking, she dumped some of the pasta into her napkin and finished the few bites of pasta left and a piece of garlic bread. "Can I go now?" Snape nodded and watched her leave, concern written on his face. "She was certainly quiet," McGonagall commented. "Yes, she was. Usually that would be a cause for celebration, but I think something is bothering her," Snape mused.  
  
This time it was Gilligan's Island that kept Tirza company in the wee hours of the night. Again, she couldn't sleep, her mind racing, the same creepy feeling that seemed to be pressing down on her. Not wanting to bother her father, Tirza stayed in her room, praying that blessed sleep would come. By the time 6AM hit, she gave up and got dressed. She headed for the kitchen, where the house elves prepared coffee for. Tirza brought the entire pot back to the sitting room with her and had downed half of it by the time Snape emerged from his room. The coffee helped her to feel better and warmed her chilled bones; at least it did until Snape found out what it was. "You are too young for coffee. How much of this have you had?" She shrugged. "Half the pot," she whispered. "I don't want you drinking this stuff anymore," he ordered. "But I need it!" "No, you do not." He peered at her pale face and the small purple circles under her eyes. "Have you been sleeping alright? You look very tired." "I'm sleeping fine; you'd be the first to know if I wasn't." Snape suspected her of lying, but her face and eyes didn't change. It came as no surprise to Tirza that the lie came so easily. Over the last few months it had become much easier, almost second nature. "Well, let's go to breakfast," Snape said. "I already ate; grabbed some toast and an orange when I got the coffee," she lied again. He eyed her again, but couldn't tell if she was lying. "Alright, I'll be back after I've eaten." He left the room and Tirza sighed, thankful that he had left the coffee. A moment later, the door opened and Snape came in and grabbed the coffee pot. "Damn," she muttered.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but it's been a crazy week! I got into a nasty car accident; some jackass went through the red light and hit my car, totaling it. My car is old, without airbags, and I slammed into the steering wheel even though I was wearing my belt, so I have been very sore and busy with all the insurance crap. Anyways, enough bitching; more adventures coming, stay tuned! 


	24. Hogsmeade, Here She Comes!

Tirza, who hadn't slept in over 48 hours, was down on her knees in front of Snape. "Come on man, please can I go to Hogsmeade with everyone?" He sighed. "Child, I have a lot of work to do; I won't have time to take you tomorrow." She turned on the puppy eyes. "You don't have to come. Please? Porfavor senor? Bitte mein herr? S'il vous plait?" Snape raised an eyebrow and gave her a funny look. "Where did you learn to speak all that? Anyway, if I do not come, how will I be sure that you stay out of trouble?" "Umm," she searched her tired brain. "Maybe Oliver would watch me." "Have you already asked him?" She shook her head. "If he says yes, can I go?" Snape rubbed his chin in thought. "If Mr. Wood consents to you being his ward for the day and if you promise me you will not cause trouble, then yes, you may go." Tirza bounced around the room. "Yippy!" She hugged Snape tight. "Thanks dad!" She caught up with Oliver at lunch and slid into the seat across from him. "Hey Oliver!" He looked up and smiled. "Hello TJ." "Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" He nodded. "Great! Can I go with you? My dad won't let me go without 'supervision' and I thought of you first, cuz you're really cool," she asked. "Sure, I don't see why not," he answered. Tirza flashed him a smile. "Dude, you're awesome!" She ran to the teachers table. "He said it was fine; I told ya he would!" she told Snape.  
  
Snape sat in his armchair watching Tirza; she looked so pale. "Are you drinking coffee again?" She breathed in the steam from her mug. "No, it's hot chocolate. It's really cold in here." She was wearing a violet sweat outfit and wrapped in a quilt. "Are you sure you're alright?" Tirza sighed. "I'm fine! Believe me; you'd know if I wasn't!" Damn was it easy to lie. She had been lying for months; to her teacher about her sleep, to her mom about the showers and sleep, and now to her dad. Besides, what good would it do to tell them the truth? There wasn't anything they could do anyways; the sleeplessness and lack of appetite would pass. It always did, never lasting more than three days, so by tomorrow night, she should be just fine. What was the point in alarming him anyways? He'd just drag her off to see Poppy again. "You didn't eat much for lunch," Snape pointed out. "I grabbed a snack when you were teaching your afternoon class," she lied. "Well, I hope you will eat a decent supper, you are too thin child," he mused. She nodded and took another sip of hot chocolate. She'd have to force down some food tonight, or he might not let her go tomorrow; she just wasn't hungry and hadn't eaten more than a full plate of food since Wednesday afternoon. "Nah, you worry too much," Tirza told him.  
  
Supper was a struggle; it's not that the alfredo wasn't good, she just wasn't hungry. She managed to eat half of it, stuffing the rest in her napkin when Snape wasn't looking. Tirza forced down a piece of bread with butter and jam as she looked absentmindedly around the room. She scooped the last bite of alfredo into her napkin and caught Malfoy's eye as she did it. He was watching her every move; god that little creep annoyed her! Making sure Snape wasn't watching she stuck her tongue out at Malfoy, who turned red with anger. "Are you done eating Tirza?" Snape asked. She nodded. "Just gonna finish my milk." She downed the glass, feeling very nauseous. "Um, I'm gonna head to the library and look at some books, ok?" Snape nodded. "I want you back in our quarters by 8:30. Can you find the way yourself or shall I come get you?" A whole week there and Tirza still got lost. "Maybe you should come get me. I'll see you later." She quickly exited the Great Hall and headed for the first girls restroom she could find, her face turning green, not noticing Malfoy was following her.  
  
Her face was pale and her stomach still queasy when she walked out of the restroom. Malfoy came out of the shadows and followed her. "Not so perfect are we?" Tirza whirled around at his voice. "Throwing away your food and puking what you do eat? Tisk Tisk, I should tell your daddy on you." She sighed. "Look, I'm not feeling good, so please just leave me alone." He laughed maliciously. "Not so brave without someone to come to your rescue?" She turned and walked away, ignoring him. He continued to follow her. "What's wrong, huh? Is the tough little girl all sick?" Not feeling up to a fight, Tirza did her best to ignore him. As she rounded the corner, Draco shoved her up against the hard, stone wall, his hands pinning her. Tirza started to squirm. "Please, let me go," she begged. He punched her in the stomach and she slunk to the floor. Draco laughed and sat on her; she couldn't move. "Please, I don't wanna fight, just let me go!" Tirza started to panic as she felt the flash back wash over her; she twisted her body, fighting to stay in reality. Draco smiled; he loved watching her squirm, knowing he was in control. He didn't even need his wand this time! She turned deathly pale, her heart racing, her breathing dangerously fast. "See, you can't win. Everyone's still eating, we're all alone and I told you to watch your back," Draco told her. "Please, please," she begged. "Don't. its bad. don't want to." Tirza was losing the battle and the flashback consumed her mind. Draco was alarmed, yet amused as she struggled and mumbled incoherently. She was breathing faster and faster, starting to hyperventilate. Thinking she might be dying or something, Draco quickly got off her and ran. Tirza laid their for several minutes until the worst of it passed, then got up and staggered like a drunkard down the hallway, not caring where she was headed. Luckily, she made it to the library. Wiping the tears from her face, she headed for a dark, quiet corner and pulled her knees to her chest and softly sobbed.  
  
Snape found her there in the dark corner of the library, still crying. He reached for her, but she backed away. "What happened?" She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Flashback; they get really bad sometimes. Something just kinda brings everything back and I live it again. I can see it happen in my mind and I can feel it and it's really scary," Tirza whispered. "I'm sorry," Snape said, not knowing what else he should say. She shuddered. "I wanna take a shower," she told him. "But I'll just hurt myself again." Snape was proud of her that she could admit that to him. "What can I do?" Tirza suddenly jumped into his arms, burying her head in his shoulder. "Just hold me," she whispered. He picked her up and carried her out of the library, rubbing circles on her back.  
  
She sat huddled in Snape's lap, shaking. God, he felt so helpless! "Are you sure is there nothing I can do?" "I'm really cold," Tirza said, her teeth chattering. He set her gently in the chair and rummaged through an oak chest in the closet; he reappeared, holding a large quilt. Snape picked Tirza up and wrapped the quilt around her like a cocoon. "Hold me again," she whispered. He nodded and sat her on his lap; she snuggled deep into the blanket. "This is nice; it looks homemade." Snape nodded. "Yes. My mother had a passion for quilting." 'One of her few redeeming qualities,' he thought. He wrapped his arms tighter around her as she continued to shake. "Do you want some tea?" Snape asked. "It seems to comfort people. Your mother was always partial to it." Tirza giggled. "Really? All I ever saw mom drink was diet Coke! I don't want tea, but mom always let me eat ice cream; she called it. um. comfort food. Can I have ice cream?" He glanced at the clock. "It's nearly nine; do you really want to eat that close to bed?" She nodded. "I like chocolate, just plain jane chocolate. Do you like chocolate?" "It's not my favorite; I'm more of a rocky road man myself." Tirza's eyes went wide. "You have Rocky Road ice cream HERE? No way dude!" He chuckled and nodded. "Wow, that's cool. I thought this place was like Middle Earth or something, with no McDonald's and all. Mom and I never would have survived some days if it hadn't been for Mickey D's!" Snape raised an eyebrow. "Middle Earth?" She slapped her forehead. "Don't tell me you haven't read Lord of the Rings?" He shook his head. "Well, I haven't either, but I've seen the first movie and it was so cool! AJ's dad took us and we liked Legolas and the hobbits, they were fun; dude you miss out on so much stuff here!"  
  
Tirza dressed in her favorite jeans, black with red laces that laced up the sides, and a red t-shirt that featured an adorable puppy on the front with the words 'Spoil Me' written in black underneath. She left her hair hanging long, she loved the way it curled and bounced, but put on an army colored bandana. "I'm going dad!" she yelled, heading for the door. "Wait a minute," Snape called. He handed her some money, which she deposited into her leopard backpack. "Behave yourself for Mr. Wood," he warned. She nodded, feeling full of energy, despite no sleep. With a few last minute warnings to Oliver and the trade mark death threat if anything happened to Tirza, Snape sent them on their way.  
  
"Wow! This place is awesome!" Tirza took off towards the first store she saw, but Oliver grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "You'd better stay with me so you don't get lost. Don't worry, we'll hit everything." Their first stop was Honeydukes; Oliver let her wander through the store on her own as long as she didn't leave without him. Inside, Tirza ran into Harry, Ron and Hermione. After purchasing several handfuls of candy, she went to look for Oliver. "Can I go to Zonko's with Hermione and Ron and Harry?" He thought for a moment. "Alright, but stay together. When you are done, I'll be getting a butter beer, so meet me there." She nodded and ran out of the store with Hermione and the guys. Tirza's eyes took in every item in the store. "This is a prankster's paradise!" Ron and Harry laughed. "My brothers think so too," Ron told her. "I wouldn't get anything if I were you TJ," George said, appearing behind her. "Remember how the food fight ended?" She smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah, believe me, I remember! Maybe if I don't use these on my dad they'll be okay." George shook his head. "I know how you feel though; this stuff is so great!" In the end, Tirza did buy two trick wands, a dung bomb (with Malfoy in mind!) and a few pieces of candy that turned your teeth black. She laughed at the look on Hermione's face when she bought the items. "Don't worry, I'll hide them! Let's go find Oliver and get some of whatever this butter beer stuff is."  
  
Tirza found Oliver at the Three Broomsticks and ordered herself a butter beer. "Yummy! I don't know what this is, but I like it!" she decided after her first swig. Oliver laughed. "It is good. Are you ready for lunch?" She nodded, feeling up to eating a little something. "What's safe to eat here? I don't want anything wacky like pumpkin juice!" The waitress came over to their table. "Hi Oliver. Who's this little lady?" The blonde waitress smiled at Tirza, who shook the waitress' hand. "I'm TJ Shelby." "She's Professor Snape's daughter," Oliver added. The waitress couldn't hide the surprised look that came over her face as she thought of the dark and sour Snape being the father of the smiling child. "My goodness, you'd never know it looking at you honey, you're very pretty. And who would have thought Snape would have a kid!" Tirza giggled. "Is there safe food here? I don't like funny stuff." The waitress smiled and listed a few different meals for her. Tirza ordered a roast beef sandwich and a glass of milk, though she only finished a fourth of the sandwich. "Aren't you going to finish your sandwich?" Oliver asked. She shook her head. "I'm not as hungry as I thought." When Oliver had finished, Tirza walked up to the counter, ready to pay for her food. She opened her purse and sighed. "Do you haven enough money?" he asked. "I don't know." She showed him her purse. "This money is weird." He fought the urge to laugh, not wanting to hurt Tirza's feelings, and helped her pay. "You're real nice," Tirza told him. "I like you. You're not stupid like most boys are." Oliver smiled. "Thanks." "I need your help with something," Tirza said as they walked. "Sure, what is it?" "Well, it's kind of a secret. Are you good at keeping secrets?" Oliver nodded. "Great, I'm looking for." she whispered into the ear. "I know just where to look," he told her. "Awesome!"  
  
They arrived back at Hogwarts just in time for supper. Tirza was exhausted; she and Oliver had gone everywhere except the Shrieking Shack. He escorted her to the dungeon, helping her carry the bags. "Thanks Oliver. See ya later, ok?" He nodded and left. Tirza watched him go and sighed. "Wow, he's so hot." Just then the door she was leaning on opened and she fell backwards, landing at Snape's feet. "Oh hey dad," she said looking up. "Did you just come back from Hogsmeade?" he asked. "Yep, just thought I'd drop in!" She started laughing so hard that he had to help her up off the floor. "You're here in time for supper." She immediately sobered. "I, uh, just had a big lunch with Oliver. I think I'll eat later, okay?" He nodded and left. Tirza scurried to put away the stuff from Zonko's.  
  
Oliver watched as Snape entered the Great Hall, his robes billowing around him, and sat in his chair alone. Where was TJ? He waited until Snape was finished eating and slowly approached the teacher's table. "Professor Snape? Might I talk with you for a moment?" Snape sneered at him, but motioned for Wood to follow him out into the hallway. "What is it?" "Well, I was wondering where Tirza was?" Snape shook his head. "She told me you and she had a big lunch and she would eat later." Wood looked confused. "No sir. She didna even eat half a sandwich and that was hours ago; I thought she'd be awfully hungry by now." Snape walked away, leaving Wood in the hallway, wondering if he had just accidentally sent an angry-enough-to- murder Snape to Tirza.  
  
A/N: Uh oh, Snape's found out that Tirza's been lying to him! And what is Tirza's secret that both Dumbledore and Wood are now in on? 


	25. Repeat of the Past?

The door slammed shut behind Snape as he stormed into his quarters. Tirza jumped at the noise and dropped the book she was reading. "You lied!" he spat out. She frowned and blinked several times. "Okay, what?" "You, young lady, have been caught in a lie! And lying is something I will not tolerate!" His voice was hard and cold, making her shiver. "What are you talking about?" she asked hesitantly. "Mr. Wood just asked me why you were not at supper when you ate so little for lunch!" He thundered, his eyes shooting sparks of anger and Tirza swore she could almost see steam coming out his ears. "Oh," she said quietly. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Snape didn't give her a chance to answer before continuing. "You are in a world of trouble young lady!" "I'm sorry," she whispered. "Yes, I'm quite sure you are; sorry you were caught that is," he sneered. "Please don't be mad! I haven't been feeling real good lately and haven't been hungry. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd worry or be mad," she whined. "I am very upset with you young lady! Now answer me this, and for your sake you had best be truthful: what other lies have you been telling me?" Tirza started to shake; she wanted to cry, but it was like her eyes ran out of tears. "When you ask me if I'm feeling good, I say yes just so you won't drag me to Poppy again. You asked if I've been sleeping alright, but I haven't slept in almost four days. But other than that I've told you everything, I swear!" Snape didn't seem at all concerned that she might be sick or that she hadn't slept in so long. "I am disappointed in you; lying is a naughty thing to do young lady!" Again she shivered from the cold in his voice. "I'm really sorry! I'll never ever lie again! I promise! Don't be mad!" Tirza didn't think she could stand it that he was so angry with her. "From now on you will be truthful! You shall have to be punished for this; I absolutely will not tolerate lies!" Snape yelled. Tirza hung her head, dark curls spilling over her head. "Are you gonna spank me again?" She whispered. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you yet. Go to your room this instant!" Tirza quickly ran for her room and Snape swatted her bottom as she ran past him. Snape stormed to his room to think, slamming the door behind him and began to pace the floor.  
  
Tirza sat on the floor in her messy room, her knees pulled up to her chest. She felt like crying and screaming, but her voice was gone and there were no tears left. She heard his bedroom door slam and flinched. 'He hates me,' she thought. 'I'm too much trouble.' She had to get out of there. She just couldn't stand the way he was so cold and hard towards her; his attitude seemed to confirm her deepest fears: that he would get sick of her and send her away. She eased her door open and looked around; his door was still shut and she could hear him talking to himself inside. Now was her only chance. She closed the door and crept across the floor, praying that she wouldn't make a sound, barely daring to breathe. The door opened easily and quietly and she carefully shut it behind her before running down the hallway. 'Where to go?' Tirza thought, searching her brain. 'The Astronomy tower!' She continued down the hallway and bumped into Professor McGonagall. "Can I help you dear?" the older woman asked. Tirza nodded. "I'm trying to find the Astronomy tower. Can you show me where it is?" McGonagall smiled. "Of course; this way dear."  
  
Thirty minutes later, Snape had calmed himself down enough to think of was the appropriate thing to do in this situation. 'Why don't children come with instructions?' he mused. He took a potion for headaches before leaving his room. Snape knocked gently on Tirza's door. "Can I come in and talk with you, Tirza?" He waited, but received no answer. He knocked again. "Tirza." Becoming worried, he opened the door; Snape didn't see her in the room. He quickly checked the closet, under her bed, and anywhere else he thought a small child might think to hide. After searching her room and the sitting room with no luck, he started to panic and ran to the hall.  
  
Tirza climbed the stairs to the top of the tower. 'I wish I had Molly with me,' she thought. She reached the top and opened the large window, breathing in the night air. 'Wow, it's peaceful up here.' She looked at the night sky, amazed at how bright and close the stars seemed. She took a deep breath and walked towards the open window. 'Don't look down,' she told herself.  
  
Snape rushed into the teachers lounge. "Has anybody seen Tirza? I can't find her anywhere!" The teachers all shook their heads. "Well don't just sit there like idiots! Help me find her!" He quickly left the room headed for Dumbledore's office. The teachers, surprised to see the well composed teacher so upset left to start searching. Snape rushed down the hallway and nearly knocked Minerva McGonagall over. "Have you seen Tirza?" he almost shouted. McGonagall gave him a strange look and nodded. "Yes, just a little while ago." "How long?" "About twenty minutes. I showed her to the Astronomy tower." Snape's heart stopped, his blood grew cold. He thought of Tirza's mother who had nearly committed suicide in the tower and of the overwhelming issues Tirza was dealing with. "Oh my god," he whispered. He took off running, like he had never run before in his life. He kept thinking of her dying and knew it would be entirely his fault; he was too rough and she desperately need love and comforting. Snape raced to the tower and up the steps and entered the top room of the tower. The window was open. "No," he whispered. He made his way toward it, dreading what he would see when he would look down towards the ground. He wasn't watching where he was going; Snape was in a haze of guilt, sadness and panic. He nearly tripped over a bundle of something and turned around to kick it when he realized it wasn't a something, it was a person. A little person, curled into a ball; Tirza's skin and hair was illuminated by the moon and stars. 'No, I just want it to be her," he moaned, looking closer. It was Tirza; she was sound asleep. Snape grabbed her and held her tight. She woke with a start. "What the." She looked up and saw his face. "Dad, you're squishing me!" He loosened his grip, but refused to let go. "Are you still mad at me?" she asked quietly. Anything he had felt earlier disappeared at the relief of finding her safe and sound. "Merlin, I thought I had lost you." Tirza yawned.  
  
"What ya talking about?" He rocked her back and forth, never feeling so happy to hold her as he did then. "Minerva said you came here and I thought about your mother and that I had made you upset and that you would jump!" She yawned again and leaned against him. "You're silly. I wanted to think and look at the stars. Can I go to bed now?" He picked her up and began descending the stairs where Minerva was waiting. "I found her; she's alright!" Snape kissed Tirza, who was now asleep in his arms. "Tell the others, will you? I want to get her to bed." Minerva watched them go, shaking her head.  
  
Tirza's sleep was fitful; being upset had caused the nightmares to come. She thrashed and rolled around on her bed. "Daddy!" she screamed. Snape sat straight up in bed. It was the first time that she had ever called his name in the night; she had always called for her mother. He rushed to her side, her blankets and sheets in a knot from her rolling, tears flowing down her face. He held her until the worst part of the nightmare past, which left her crying, shaking and almost hyperventilating. "Wanna sleep with you," she whispered. "Hush, you'll be alright," Snape gathered her tiny body in his arms. "Don't forget Molly." He grabbed the stuffed lion and headed for his room, gently putting her on the bed and crawling in beside her and covering her with the blankets. "No, like this," she grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her. "Safe," she whispered. Snape kissed her head and held her in her arms as the sobs and shaking subsided, finally allowing her to slip into an undisturbed sleep.  
  
A/N: Sorry so short, but it's 1AM and this just came in my head about 30 min ago and I have to be at work by 7! Have a good night all! And much love to my readers! And extra love to: Lilolu and Xamara! 


	26. The Secret's Out!

Still suffering from a lack of decent sleep, despite the six hours she got the night before, Tirza sat beside Snape at the table in a haze. "God my head hurts," she whined, rubbing her temples with her fingers. "I'll give you a potion for headaches after we're done," Snape told her. She nodded and picked at her breakfast, feeling queasy. "I need to use the restroom, I'll be right back." Tirza carefully made her way out of the Great Hall and found the restroom where she threw up what felt like all her insides. She washed her face and hands and leaned against the sink for a moment, feeling faint. The moment passed quickly and she slowly headed back to the Great Hall. The large door swung shut behind her and she walked towards the teachers table. "Hey TJ," Ron greeted her as she walked past. Tirza didn't hear him and continued her slow walk. Tirza had never felt so funny before; her eyes started to roll back in her head and she fell onto the floor. Ron, Harry and Hermione sat there for a moment, stunned. Oliver was the first to react; he went to her and checked for a pulse. "Professor Snape!" he yelled. Snape looked up, clearly annoyed. "It's TJ! She's hardly breathing!" Madame Pompfrey and Snape rushed towards Wood, who was holding a limp Tirza in his arms. Poppy placed her hand on the little girl's forehead. "She's burning up with fever. We must get her to the hospital wing immediately."  
  
Snape sat beside her bed in the hospital wing, holding her hand. Poppy was confidant that she would be fine, but he couldn't stop worrying. Several potions had been administered to bring down her fever and replace the strength that had been lost during the sleepless nights and the lack of food. He watched her sleep, stroking her soft dark hair that was splashed across the white pillow. She looked better now; color had returned to her cheeks and she was resting peacefully. Lying there, her chest rising and falling with each breath, it was hard to imagine her as anything but an angel. Snape hadn't realized how much he truly did care for her until last night when he thought she had killed herself. She had only been there a week, and he already did not know if he could live without her. She was so much like him; her hair, her eyes and her sharp wit. But she was so many things that he was not, things he wondered if he had ever been. Her laugh, like sweet music; the way a room seemed brighter when she came in; the way she was so quick to forgive and to love. The times he had watched her laughing and playing, it was so hard to believe they were even related. She was so precious and so full of love despite the things that had been done to her.  
  
Tirza began to blink, trying to focus her blurry eyes. The first thing she could she was Snape's face, full of concern. She took a deep breath. "Hi. What happened?" "You passed out in the Great Hall, burning with fever." She wrinkled her nose. "I don't feel sick." Snape chuckled. "You've taken several potions, so I am sure that you are feeling much better." "You need to eat dear. How long has it been since you've had a decent meal in your stomach?" Poppy asked as she appeared with a tray of food. "Four days I think," Tirza told the nurse. "Gracious! Severus, are you not watching her? She is too young to take care of herself!" Poppy frowned at Snape and scolded him. "I cannot watch her every second, Poppy." The nurse shook her head and handed a small glass to Tirza. "Drink this dear, it will help the food to stay down." Tirza downed the liquid as fast as she could. "Yuck!" She wrinkled her nose in disgust. Snape chuckled at the look on her face. She stuck her tongue out at him and began to slowly eat the food in front of her. When she had eaten enough to satisfy Poppy, she was released. "Watch her Severus, be sure she is eating and sleeping!" Poppy warned. Tirza looked at the scowl on Snape's face and giggled. "Well, he's no Mary Poppins." Both adults gave her a strange look. "Never mind," the little girl sighed.  
  
Snape brought her back to the dungeons and tucked her into bed for a nap. "But I just got up!" Tirza whined. "You have been sick and you need sleep," he told her sternly. "But I'm not tired!" "Then lie here and rest quietly." She stuck out her lower lip. "That's no fun." He shook his head. "I do not care whether it is fun or not. Do not let me catch you out of bed, understand?" He kissed her head and walked towards the door. "Party pooper," she mumbled. Snape turned and raised an eyebrow. "What was that, young lady?" "Nothing," she said, rolling her eyes. Tirza was too wide awake to sleep and even TV and her books did not interest her. "Dude, this sucks," she said to herself. "I gotta break outta this joint!" She got down of the door and crawled to the door, barely peaking her head out. "Get back in bed!" Snape called from his desk. "Damn!" She stomped back to her bed and threw herself down on the bed. "No jumping on the bed!" Tirza raised an eyebrow. How did he hear the bed squeak from in there? She turned on her CD player and blasted the music, hoping to annoy him so he'd let her go somewhere. "Heart is drenched in wine!" Tirza yelled the lyrics to the Norah Jones song. Within a few moments, Snape appeared in her doorway. "Is this what you call resting? You are going to go deaf!" "Nah, man; you gotta have the music loud. Let it vibrate through your body and touch your soul," she said. "Turn it down; you're going to give me a headache." Tirza giggled and hit the up volume button, putting the music on full sound. "Opps, wrong button," she said sarcastically, finally turning it down.  
  
Tirza lay there on her bed, still trying to devise a plan. God was she bored! Snape appeared in her doorway again. "I left something in my classroom, I'll be right back. Stay in bed." An idea suddenly hit her. She yawned. "Okay, can you shut my door, I might take a nap." He nodded and closed the door. A few moments later, she heard him leave and laughed. Perfect! She got out of bed and ran to the door and slowly opened it; Snape was no where in sight. Breathing a sigh of relief, she left, closing the door behind her. Feeling so very free, Tirza walked down the hallway.  
  
Snape gathered the papers he needed and exited his classroom. 'Perhaps I'll get Tirza something warm to drink,' he thought and headed for the kitchens. The house elves greeted him and gladly got some warm milk for the 'little miss' to drink. He headed back towards the dungeons, rounding a corner and stopping. There was Tirza, walking down the hallway towards him. Snape scowled. 'Does she ever listen to a thing I say?' He waited in the shadows for her to round the corner.  
  
Tirza walked down the hallway in her yellow pajama top and pants with fake white fur on the cuffs. She didn't really have anyplace that she was going, she was just happy to be free. Not suspecting a thing, she skipped around the corner. Snape grabbed her arm with one hand and swatted her bottom with the other. "Ouch!" she yelled, her hands flying back to rub her bottom. "I asked you to stay in bed." Tirza looked up and saw Snape, scowling at her. "Why do you do that?" she asked, still rubbing. "It gets your attention, does it not?" She nodded. "Oh boy does it get my attention!" "Precisely." He took her arm and escorted her down the hallway. "Why are you not in bed?" Tirza shrugged. "I was bored and I feel fine." Snape sighed. "Whatever am I going to do with you, child?" She giggled. "Sometimes you exasperate me child." "Is that a good thing?" "No, it is not." She grew quiet as they entered the sitting room. "Oh. I'm sorry I bother you." He brought her pillows and blanket from her room and she lay on the couch. "It's not that you bother me, child, I just do not know what to do with you. You have an extremely short attention span and you do not seem to listen to a thing a say." She laughed. "Silly, that's what kids are supposed to do!"  
  
Tirza grabbed a silver crayon and began coloring. "Dad, what's your favorite color? Wait, lemme guess: black?" Snape thought for a moment. "I am particularly partial to any one color." "That's creepy," she commented. "So I will pick one out for you." Snape shook his head and continued his work. "Done!" she announced a few moments later. "Come look at the picture I colored for you!" He really didn't want to be interrupted, but was curious anyway. He walked to her make-shift bed on the couch and looked at the page. It was a picture of Prince Phillip fighting the dragon from Sleeping Beauty. "See, I colored the dragon green and silver like your house colors and since you don't have a fav color, I made Phillip's clothes blue." Across the bottom of the page, in messy handwriting, were the words 'to dad with lotsa love, TJ.' "What ya think?" Tirza looked up at him expectantly. "It's....... nice." She frowned. "You hate it, don't you?" "Of course not." She eyed him suspiciously, but handed him the picture anyway. "I'd ask if we could put it on the fridge, but you don't have one," she told him. He nodded, not really sure why he'd want to paste a picture onto a 'fridge.'  
  
"But I can't go to sleep yet!" Tirza yelled, stomping for extra effect. "And why in Merlin's name can't you?" She looked ready to burst into tears. "I can't find Molly! I can't sleep without her! Mommy gave her to me when I was little and I ALWAYS sleep with her!" Snape had to think for a moment before remembering which animal of Tirza's menagerie was the missing Molly. Tirza gasped. "Oh my god! She's been kidnapped!" 'What motive could someone possibly have to steal a stuffed lion?' he thought. "I bet Malfoy did it, that nasty fuck!" "Tirza Jade," Snape warned. She ducked her head. "Sorry; hard habit to break. But if anyone took her, he did!" "Wherever did you pick up such foul language?" he asked. "Well, I heard the other kids say it and started saying it and then mom picked it up, but that's not important. We have to save Molly!" An all out search commenced. "Molly, where are you?" Tirza called. Snape raised an eyebrow; did she really expect the stuffed lion to answer? After searching every possible place in Tirza's room, the little girl suddenly stopped and slapped her forehead. "Duh! I remember now! I left her in your room this morning." Snape was too frustrated for words and merely rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. Tirza rushed into his room and grabbed the pink-nosed lion with a curly mane from the messy bed. "Oh, I was so scared! I thought maybe that nasty vampire boy took you." She hugged the lion tight, kissing its cute face. 'Maybe now, an hour past her bedtime, I can finally put her to bed!' Snape thought. 'How did Ariel ever handle Tirza for ten years all by herself?'  
  
Monday left Tirza to find her own entertainment as Snape was busy with his classes. The CD player that she hooked onto her jeans was never taken off in her earnest practice. Dumbledore assured her that everything would be ready and helped her with the last minute details. Tirza was so excited she could hardly wait for evening to come. "Child, can you not sit still? Your constant bouncing is enough to drive me insane." She giggled. "I just feel so happy! Don't you ever feel so happy that you might float away or grow wings and fly?" Snape gave her a look that said 'You have got to be kidding.' She laughed so hard from the look on his face that she fell out of the chair. "Its sad dad: you're ancient, you've lived for tons of years, but you haven't LIVED." He rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, you're not like a million or anything yet, so there's still time." She looked at the clock and jumped out of the chair. "Gotta practice; catch ya later!" Tirza headed for her room. "Practice what?" Snape asked. She never heard him; she already had her headphones on and the music turned up.  
  
Tirza shivered. "Crap its cold! Can I we go back and get my sweater?" Snape sighed; they were just outside the Great Hall and he did not feel like going to the dungeons and coming back again. "Alright, but let's be quick about it." He opened the door to his dungeon quarters; except it wasn't his quarters anymore. He blinked several time before looking at the room again. His sitting room was covered in blue paper strung along the ceiling and dozens of balloons floated; the furniture had been moved away and a table with covered plate and a lit candle stood in the center. "What in Merlin's name is this?" Snape asked, thinking someone had played an elaborate joke on him. Tirza giggled and hugged him tight. "Happy birthday daddy! Are you surprised?" Was he ever surprised! "You did all this?" She smiled. "Not all by myself; Uncle Albus and the elves helped. Come on, sit down!" She pushed him towards a chair and uncovered one of the plates. Snape raised an eyebrow at the foreign food. "I didn't know what your favorite food was and neither did Uncle Albus, so I guessed. The elves and I made this!" Not wanting to hurt her feelings, he smiled. "It looks good, what is it?" "Banana bread and chili and cheese sandwiches!" Tirza seemed very pleased with herself, though Snape thought the combination was rather strange. She sat in the other chair and helped herself to a large slice of banana bread.  
  
Despite the strange combination, the meal was actually quite good. Just as they were finishing, there was a knock on the door. "That's for me," Tirza told him. She opened the door and Snape saw Dumbledore standing there with a cake. "The elves and me made this too! It's chocolate with chocolate frosting!" Dumbledore waved his wand and the four candles on the small cake lit. "Happy birthday to you!" Tirza began to sing. She motioned for Dumbledore to bring the cake closer once she finished. "Now close your eyes daddy and make a wish, but don't tell me what it is! When you've made your wish, blow out the candles." Snape followed her instructions, but wasn't sure why this was necessary. Tirza clapped when he blew out all the candles. "Now your wish will come true!" Dumbledore made a quiet exit as Tirza attempted to cut the cake. "What letters do you want?" she asked. "What?" Snape had no idea what she was talking about. "What letters do you want silly?" Tirza pointed to the cake; he looked and saw Happy Birthday Daddy! written in pink frosting. "You choose," he told her.  
  
When the cake was finished, Tirza ran into her room and grabbed the present Oliver had helped her find. She excitedly handed it to him and sat down. Snape slowly unwrapped the gift; inside was a chocolate frog and a book. He read the title to himself. 'Famous Potion Masters.' "Oliver helped me pick it out. It's all about really cool potions people like you! He said it was really old and it was first edition which is good, I think." Snape set the gifts down and put his arms around Tirza. "It's wonderful," he told her. She hugged him tight and gave him a kiss. "There's one more part of your present. Wait here, I gotta set it up." Again, the little girl ran to her room. She reappeared moment later in a long purple sweater and skin tight black knit pants, lugging her CD player. "I've been working on this for the last few days and I hope you like it." She turned on the player and a bouncy jazz music started.  
  
"My name is, Lolita. And I'm not supposed to play with boys!" Tirza began to sing, with only the background music playing. She started dancing. "Coeur est a papa. You know, le proprietaire. No! While tearing off a game of golf, I may make a play for the caddy. But when I do, I don't follow through, 'cause my heart belongs to my daddy!" She looked so cute that Snape wanted to laugh. "If I invite a boy some night to dine on my fine finnan haddie; I just adore, his begging for more, but my heart belongs to daddy! Yes my heart belongs to daddy, so I simply couldn't be bad! So I want to warn you laddie, though I know that you're perfectly swell; that my heart belongs to daddy, cause my daddy he treats it so.. While tearing off a game of golf, I may make a play for the caddie. But when I do, I don't follow through, oooh, daddy! If I invite a boy some night to cook up a fine enchilada, though Spanish rice is all very nice, my heart belongs to my daddy!" Snape smiled; Merlin, she was adorable. "So I simply couldn't be bad! So I want to warn you laddie, though I know you're perfectly swell; that my heart belongs to my daddy. 'Cause my daddy, he treats it... so... That little old man, he just treats it so good!" She ended by throwing him a kiss and bowing. Snape enthusiastically clapped and her little face beamed. "Did you like it?" He nodded and gathered her into a hug. "It was wonderful!" "I saw it on a Marilyn Monroe movie and then found it on a CD. I've been practicing so much to great it right! I'm so glad you liked!" He kissed her head and tickled her, causing her to squeal with delight. When he stopped, Tirza covered his face in kisses. "Did you have a good birthday party daddy?" Snape nodded. "The best birthday party I've ever had."  
  
A/N: Awwww, cute! I had a blast writing the party part and I really did get the song and idea from a Marilyn Monroe movie called "Let's Make Love." I hope you all enjoy this part as much as I did! Xamara: Thanks for your concern, but I am feeling much better. I'll be even better when the idiot's insurance gets me a rental car so my poor honey can stop lugging me all over the place, LOL! And a special thanks to alexgray. What you said was really sweet and I really appreciate the compliments. Lots of love to you!  
  
Legal Stuff: I don't own Harry Potter or the rights to the Marilyn Monroe song "My Heart Belongs to Daddy." Please do not sue me; I don't even have a car anymore! 


	27. Sweet Revenge?

"Please can I sit in your class? I'll be good! You won't even know I'm there!" Tirza begged. Snape doubted it was possible to not know when she was around. "Please!!" "Only if you bring a book to read so you do not interrupt my lessons." She hugged him tight and ran to her room to find one. Snape sat her on a stool beside his desk and she opened her book about famous magical children. Snape was surprised at how quiet she was as he set everything up for his first class. 'This might work after all,' he thought. Ten minutes later, his first class, Gryffindor and Slytherin, entered the dungeon. "As usual Mr. Longbottom, you could not have been more wrong with this potion!" Snape thundered at poor Neville. "Your incompetence is frightening." Tirza shot Neville a look of sympathy. Snape was so busy yelling that he did not notice the liquid that started to spill over the sides. Tirza watched as the orange liquid began to pool on the floor, not sure if she should say anything or not. A moment later, it was too late; Snape had stepped in the orange puddle and his shoes and robe became an electric orange. The class sat silent, knowing if they laughed or said anything, Snape would take points away. Tirza, however, did not have to be concerned with points and started laughing. She laughed so hard she fell right off the stool and made a loud SMACK on the floor. Snape turned and scowled at her, then looked back at Neville. Tirza sat back down on her stool and stuck her tongue out at Snape's back. The students began laughing at the little girl who dared to stick her tongue out at him. "Silence!" he roared and whirled around to see what was so funny. Luckily, Tirza had suddenly become very interested in her book. Draco Malfoy smiled; what a perfect opportunity to get the little brat into trouble!  
  
"Sir, she stuck her tongue out at you!" Tirza looked at him, a scowl much like Snape's on her face. "Rat fink!" she yelled. "Bebete mauvais garcon!" Malfoy shrieked. "She's trying to curse me!" The students and Tirza laughed. "I wish I could vampire boy!" "SILENCE!" Snape yelled. He grabbed Tirza and tucked her under his arm, heading for the hallway. "Yo man, what you doin?" she asked, kicking her feet as he held her. He set her on the floor and crouched down, looking her in the eye. "Are you truly unable to be in the same room as Malfoy without causing a scene?" Tirza stomped and pushed the stray curls out of her face. "He started it!" "I do not care who started it," Snape snarled. "And what in Merlin's name did you yell at him?" She giggled. "It's French for stupid evil boy!" He shook his head. "Who taught you that?" "AJ's mom; she was a language teacher at the big high school." "We're going back in and I do not want to you to disturb my class again!" She rolled her eyes and followed him back inside. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."  
  
Tirza sat beside Snape, sipping her hot chocolate, her dark eyes glued to Malfoy. "I hope you are not thinking up any ideas to use against him, child. I don't want you near him," Snape interrupted her thoughts. "Ew, why would I want to be around him? He's got cooties!" Tirza had out grown 'cooties' in third grade, but was pretty sure it was an international thing. The look Snape gave her was priceless; she had guessed right. She giggled. "Just kidding, I don't believe it cooties. Just wanted to see your face!" Snape groaned and McGonagall chuckled. "All though it would be so much fun if Malfoy was covered in lice." "Do not get any ideas," he warned. "Yuck, I wouldn't touch lice to save my life. I had them once and it was so gross; they kept crawling around on my head and were so itchy and then they started laying eggs! Mommy had to use vinegar or something in my hair and stung like crazy, but then they went away and the eggs all died. The whole thing was Tiffany's fault; mommy said she shouldn't have come to school with lice." By now, McGonagall and Snape had lost their appetites. "Tirza, that is hardly appropriate conversation at lunch," he scolded. "Oh; but still, can't you just imagine Malfoy covered in lice?" She giggled hysterically. "Oh, I don't wanna sit in your class anymore; you're really cranky when you teach! All your yelling gave me a big headache." McGonagall chuckled and Snape glared at her. "Well, oh wise little child, how else do you suggest I get my students to listen to me?" he sneered. "You could try being nice every once in a while; it's not like it would kill ya or anything. My teacher, Mrs. Murphy was so nice, we just loved her! Everyone listened and she made it so much fun!" Tirza nodded, enthusiastically, her pony tail bobbing. "School is not supposed to be fun," Snape replied. Tirza's eyes widened in shock. "Are you serious?" He nodded. "Yo man, that is wack! Glad you're not my teacher!" "Enjoy your free time while you have it child; next year I will be." Tirza shook her head. "Nah, I'm not worried. By next year, I will have worked my magical charms on you and you won't be a cranky vampire anymore!" Snape rolled his eyes and McGonagall chuckled. "I wish you well, my dear; your father is a difficult man to change."  
  
Tirza shivered as she walked onto the quidditch field. 'Damn it's cold!' She waved to the players and sat on the grass on the edge of the field. The wheels and gears in her mind were turning as she watched the Gryffindor team practice for tonight's game. 'There's gotta be some kinda trick I can play on Malfoy; he's such a freakin' jerk, he deserves the worst. But I don't want to get caught.' Deep in thought of devilish pranks, she suddenly felt someone touch her shoulder and screamed. She quickly turned around, her hands clenched in fists, just itching to punch. Oliver Wood gave her a funny look and she breathed a sigh of relief. "What was that all about?" he asked. "God, you scared me. Don't sneak up on me like that," Tirza told him. "What brings you out here all by yourself?" Tirza shrugged. "Just wanted to be outside for a while." She shivered and rubbed her hands together. "I forgot how cold it's been lately." Oliver laughed and took off his robe. "Here, put this on; you don't want to get sick again." She flashed him a smile and gratefully accepted the warm robe. "What about you though?" The boy shook his head. "Don't worry about me; the exercise will keep me warm." With that, he mounted his broom again and flew into the air. Tirza watched him fly away and sighed. "God he's hot." Tirza watched the practice for a while, nice and warm in Oliver's robe, which smelled of the cologne he wore. She yawned, and her eyes grew heavy; her body was still trying to catch up on all the sleep she missed.  
  
After practice, Oliver and Harry headed over to where Tirza sat. Only she wasn't sitting anymore; she was curled up in a ball, huddled inside Oliver's robe. Oliver saw that she was fast asleep and chuckled. "Is Tirza okay?" Harry asked. Oliver nodded. "She's sleeping." Both boys chuckled. "What are we going to do with her?" Harry asked. "Well it's not like we can leave her out here." Oliver handed his broom to Harry and bent down, scooping the tiny girl into his arms. "Mmmmm," she mumbled and leaned her head against his chest. "I'll take her in to Snape." He pulled his robed tighter around Tirza, hoping the cold would not wake her. Oliver made the long walk to the dungeons slowly, though it became apparent that Tirza was a sound sleeper as the noise of the hallways didn't even cause her to stir. He was surprised at how little she actually weighed; she felt lighter to carry than his book bag! He finally arrived at the dungeons and shifted her weight so that he could knock on the door. "Go away!" Snape shouted from inside. The only person that he wanted to see was Tirza and she knew the password. Oliver sighed and knocked again, harder this time. Snape growled as he threw the door open and saw Tirza cradled in Oliver's arms. "Merlin, what did she do to herself this time?" Oliver chuckled. "Nothing, sir. She fell asleep while watching us practice, so I carried her back." Snape was relieved; he did not want to go see Poppy again and have her lecture him on the responsibilities a child entailed. He gently took Tirza from Oliver's arms and frowned at the robe. "She was cold sir, so I told her to wear it." Snape sighed; Tirza was incredibly forgetful at times. He handed the robe back to Oliver and shut the door in the boy's face.  
  
Snape gently rubbed the little girl's shoulders. "Tirza, do you want to go to supper or sleep?" Tirza suddenly sat up and looked around the room, her eyes wild. "Whoa, how'd I get here?" "Apparently, you decided to take a nap on the grass and Mr. Wood carried you back," he answered. She stretched her arms above her head and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "That's why I smell so nice." She smiled at him and rubbed her eyes. "Now what did ya want?" "Do you want to sleep or are you hungry?" The little girl rubbed her stomach. "I'm starving!" Snape was very relieved to hear her say that. "Can I have ice cream for supper?" "No!" She shook her head. "Damn; mom never fell for that either." Tirza rolled out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror; her clothes were badly wrinkled. "Aw, who cares about a few wrinkles?" Suddenly her mind wondered to Oliver; she liked him a lot. Did she want him to see her like this? "How long until supper?" "Fifteen minutes," Snape told her. "Plenty of time. Now you go away; I need to be beautiful." He raised an eyebrow, but left the room. Tirza dug under her bed and pulled out the box of play clothes; she threw all the clothes on the floor and grabbed the blue flowered bag at the bottom. Tirza emerged from her room in a soft pink t-shirt, a gray hooded jacket that said New York in pink letters across the front and black jeans; she had two glittery pink butterfly clips in her hair. Severus smiled at her. That is, until he saw her face. "What is THAT?" "Uh, it's called make-up, duh!" Her eyes were outlined in black and surrounded by a bright blue gel; her lips and cheeks were a dark red. "You are not going anywhere looking like that!" "Why not?" she asked, hands on her hips. "Because I said so, that is why." She groaned. "That's stupid." He pointed towards the bathroom. "Go wash that off, now!" Tirza glared defiantly at him. "Nope." "Fine," he retorted. He pulled out his wand and with a small flick, the make up was gone. "Dad, you're gonna ruin everything!" she yelled. "And what, pray tell, is that?" "Never mind; you're a boy and boys don't understand these things."  
  
That night, Tirza couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow morning, when she would put her brilliant plan into action. Dman that Malfoy! She'd get him back for causing those nasty flash backs and for telling on her. He did not know who he was messing with! She kept going over the plan in her head, making sure it was flawless. It wasn't worry that kept her awake; it was excitement. Finally, she drifted into a peaceful sleep.  
  
'Relax, you're gonna be fine!' she ordered herself the next morning as she eat. Tirza had remembered to bring everything she needed. Just to be sure, she went over the plan again. Step One: Set dung bomb. Step Two: "Accidentally" bump into him, placing the bomb in his book bag and switch his wand for the fake. Step Three: When bomb explodes, make sure he knows it was you. Step Four: Laugh hysterically, while pointing his wand at him, when he realizes the wand in his hand is a fake. She smiled to herself; this was gonna be a great day! "I need to prepare my classroom, are you finished yet, Tirza?" Snape asked, interrupting her thoughts. "I'm gonna head to the library and I'm not done yet. I'll catch you later, alright?" Snape looked closely at her face; he had the distinct feeling that she was up to something. "Alright, just behave yourself." She nodded and took another bite of toast. As soon as Tirza estimated Snape was far enough away, she went into the hall to set the bomb. Within minutes, the Slytherins began to exit the Great Hall. Tirza giggled, and then ran down the hallway after Draco. She ran into him, pushing them both against the wall. "Sorry," she mumbled and gently slipped his wand from his pocket, replacing it with the fake. Draco looked disgusted as he gathered a few papers from the floor; Tirza took the opportunity to put the bomb in his bag. He dumped the papers into the bag while glaring at her. "Watch where you're going, stupid!" "You have a great day, Draco; I know I will," she said with a wink. Draco gave her a funny look and continued down the hall.  
  
Tirza followed at a distance, counting down the sixty seconds until the bomb exploded. "Five, four, three, two..." Draco's bag erupted, showering him and anyone standing in a foot of him with dung*. The smell was nearly overpowering. Draco looked at the shreds of the bag and its contents on the ground and at himself, his nose wrinkling in disgust. Everyone was shocked and looked at each other, wondering who had done this, seeing as the Weasley twins were no where in sight. A soft giggle touched Draco's ear and began to grow louder; he looked at the direction of the laughter and saw Tirza who could hardly walk she was laughing so hard. "You!" he screamed. "You did this, you little brat!" She came and stood just two feet in front of him, putting on an innocent look. "Who, me?" she said, batting her eyelashes. "You mudblood, I'll fix you!" Draco reached into his dirty robes and pulled out his wand. Tirza pretended to look terrified. "No, please," she begged. 'I am so good at this,' she thought. "Crucio!" he yelled. Suddenly, his wand began to tremble; he looked at Tirza who stood there laughing and dropped the wand. It continued to tremble, finally turning into a moth that flew away. "Aw, did your wand break little boy?" Draco looked at Tirza, menacingly. "Oh wait, what's this?" She slowly pulled his wand out of her back pocket, where it had been covered by her sweater. Draco's face turned dark red with fury. "Well Draco Malfoy, in the words of a very wise dude who will forever be known as The New Guy, 'Who's the be- yotch now!" Tirza laughed as Draco began to shake from anger. "How... how..." "If you are asking how I did it; that is very simple. Remember when I bumped you, knocking you into the wall? I happen to be a very good pick- pocket, Mr. Malfoy," she answered.  
  
Draco lunged at Tirza, knocking her to the ground. The wand flew away, unnoticed by both, and none of the spectators bothered it get it. The two rolled over several times as the other first year Slytherins watched. "You jerk! I'll teach you to ever put your dirty hands on me again!" Tirza yelled. They stopped rolling, and she threw a punch at Draco, who she was sitting on top of. She missed as Draco shifted his weight, rolling on top of her. 'This wasn't the way it was supposed to work,' Tirza thought as he pinned her. Draco, an evil smile on his pale face, covered her mouth with his hand. "Now I'll teach you," he growled. The crowd disappeared, not wanting to be involved in a fight. Tirza bit his hand and Malfoy screamed, than leaned hard on his right knee, crushing her arm. "Fuck!" she yelled and struggled against him. Panic set in as she realized that in this position, all her karate wasn't going to help. She rolled and kicked and moved every which way she could, but she was stuck. Still crushing her arm, Draco slapped her across the face and punched her in the chest. Tirza started to cry, scared to death of what he was going to do to her; he was completely in control. "Please, let me go. I'll never bother you again, I swear!" She begged. Draco only laughed and punched her chest again. "Please, I'll do anything." She knew there was only so much time before she would start to black out from the flash back. "I'm sorry!" she moaned. As tempting as her offer of 'anything' was, Draco was having too much fun. Her sobs shaking her tiny body, he quickly flipped her onto her stomach and pinned her arms behind her back, sitting on her legs. "Now, what shall I do to you?"  
  
By this time, the Slytherins had found their way to Potions class. "Why are you late?" Snape demanded. His piercing eyes scanned the silent group. "And where is Mr. Malfoy?" "In the hallway, sir," a boy quietly told him. "Take your seats and I want total silence until I return." Snape exited the room, his robes swirling around him.  
  
Draco pressed his knees into the little girl's back. Merlin was this fun! And the little brat deserved it too! Tirza had stopped begging and just lay there sobbing as Draco crushed or hit her legs and back. "Merlin, what is going on here?" Snape yelled as he came around the corner. "Daddy!" Tirza screamed. At Snape's appearance, Draco released Tirza and she ran to him, throwing her arms around him. "What is the meaning of this?" Draco pointed at Tirza. "She put a dung bomb in my school bag and stole my wand to use against me!" Snape didn't want to believe this, but Tirza wasn't yelling a denial. He crouched down to her level and held her at shoulders length. "Is this true?" Snape's voice was dangerously low. More scared than hurt, Tirza's sobs had subsided. "Yes," she whispered. She knew by the look on his face that he was furious and she was going to regret this. "Clean yourself up and get back to class," Snape ordered Draco, who took off towards his dorm. Snape tucked Tirza under his arm and stalked towards his office. "Daddy, you don't know what he did to me though! The other night...." "SILENCE!" He roared. "You are in the worst trouble of your life and I do not want to hear a word from you!" He slammed the door of his office open and then shut behind him. "Words cannot describe how angry I am with you right now!" he yelled. Tirza just cried, to upset to say anything in her own defense. He sat at his desk and laid her across his knees. "Noooooo!" she yelled. "I do not like doing this, but it seems to be the only way to get through to you." "The kids will hear!" "You should have thought of the consequences before, young lady," Snape said, raising his hand.  
  
Draco had changed and washed his face in time to make it back to the dungeon to hear the happenings inside Snape's office. Everyone could hear, and Draco was the only one who didn't feel bad for her. He wasn't there long, when the door opened and a crying Tirza was led in by Snape. "Apologize to Mr. Malfoy," Snape ordered. She shook her head no. "Do we need to have another discussion in my office?" He had no intention of spanking her again, but she did not know that and quickly shook her head no. "I'm sorry I took your wand and made your bag explode." Draco stuck his nose in the air. "Your apology is not accepted!" Tirza glared at him as Snape ushered her back into his office. He looked at the clock, and then turned to his class. "Evidently, there is not enough time to brew any potions, so there will be a pop quiz." The students groaned.  
  
At lunch, Tirza carried her other fake wand and the trick pieces of candy to where the Weasley twins sat. "I want you guys to have these. I won't be playing anymore tricks; my days as a prankster are over," she told them softly. George put his arm around her and she sat beside him. "Yeah, we heard about that." She slapped her forehead. "God, are there no secrets here?" The twins laughed. "Not very often." Tirza blushed. "I'm so embarrassed." "Don't worry about it, there's never a shortage of happenings here. By tomorrow, everyone'll be talking about something else." Tirza nodded. "I gotta go sit by my dad. I'm on 'probation' and if I'm not good, then I can't go to Hogsmeade this weekend." The boys nodded and wished her luck with her probation and she headed back to the teachers table, hoping none of the teachers would bring up what happened.  
  
A/N: Good lord, Tirza always seems to be into something, doesn't she? Well, that's why she's so much fun! Of course more adventures are on the way, but I'm sure she'll avoid Malfoy like the plague from now on. Here's a question to all my readers: I've been thinking about how to end this story (not that I am planning on it anytime in the near future) and one of the things I came up with was that a new DADA teacher comes and Tirza likes her and tries to set her and Snape up. Anyone like that idea? Anyone hate it? Please let me know! If everyone hates it, I'll try to think of something else and run it past you all. 


	28. One Plus One Equals Three?

Tirza couldn't sleep; she rolled out of bed and quietly opened the door and peaked her head out. She saw Snape sitting in the armchair and tried to duck back inside her room. "Tirza, I know you are standing at the door, you might as well come out," he told her. She sighed; how did he know everything? She shuffled out in a teddy bear covered pajama top and pants and her fuzzy slippers, hugging Molly close. She stopped about two feet in front of him and buried her head in Molly's curly mane. "Are you still mad at me?" "Tirza, I cannot hear you with your face in the lion's hair." She lifted her head up, but closed her eyes. "Are you still mad at me?" Her voice was barely above a whisper and she wasn't sure she really wanted to know the answer. "No Tirza, I'm not still angry with you; you've been punished so as far as I am concerned, the incident is over." Tirza still wouldn't open her eyes. "Daddy, do you hate me?" Snape sighed, wishing she wasn't so complicated; one minute she is tough and feisty, the next she twists everything to mean that he hates her. "Tirza open your eyes." Not wanting to get yelled at, she opened her eyes and then buried her face in Molly's mane again. "Come here." She shook her head no. Snape got up and scooped her into his arms and sat back down. "Why do you think I would hate you?" He heard her mumble something, but Molly's mane was in the way again. "Could we set your lion down for a moment; it is distracting me." Tirza giggled and handed him the lion, which he sat on the floor. "Now, what were you trying to say child?"  
  
  
  
She closed her eyes. "You yelled at me and spanked me." Snape kissed her forehead and held her tight. "That doesn't mean I hate you; I could never hate you. Didn't your mother ever get angry with you?" Tirza opened her eyes and thought for a moment. "Only one time was she really really really mad like you were today." "And why was she angry?" She blushed and laid her head on his chest. "Are you gonna be mad if I tell you and it was bad?" He kissed her head. "No, I promise." "One time mommy was sleeping and I got hungry and I wanted soup. Our stove was weird, you had to use a match to get it to work, so I took a match, even though I wasn't supposed to, but I didn't want to wake mommy up. I tried to get the stove to work, but I accidentally started a fire and the curtains and the wall got burned and the firemen came and everything. Mommy was so mad; her face went all red and everything. I didn't get burnt, but I wasn't supposed to play with matches, so I got in trouble." Snape resisted the urge to chuckle as he had a mental image of the incident. "And your mother was right to be upset. What did she do?" "I got grounded from TV and AJ and the computer for a whole week! It was the worst week of my life!" "Did your mother hate you?" he asked. She shook her head and pushed away a few stray curls. "Then why do you think I would hate you?" Tirza buried her face in his chest. "You get mad a lot and you yell and it hurts my head. When you get mad, I think you might send me away. I don't want to go away daddy, I love you." She started to cry and Snape stroked her hair. "I will never send you away; you couldn't make me angry enough to even want to do that. I love you Tirza." She dried her eyes and looked him in the eyes. "Are you sure? I'm really stupid sometimes." He shook his head. "You are not stupid; you are a child and children get into trouble. I only wish that you would space your troublemaking sprees out more or Poppy will give you a permanent bed." She giggled and hugged him. "Now let's get you back to bed." "Will you sing to me?" "NO." Tirza giggled again as he carried her to her room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So can I go to Hogsmeade tomorrow daddy?" Snape sat and thought for a moment. She had been very good during her probation and had even gotten rid of all her joke things. "Oliver said he'll take me again if it's okay with you! S'il vous plait mousier?" Snape chuckled; she always sounded so cute when she spoke French. "Only if you promise me you will go nowhere near Zonko's and that you won't eat a lot of candy and make yourself sick." She nodded earnestly. "I promise!" "Then you may go." "Yippy!" Tirza jumped into his arms and kissed his face. "You are so cool dad!" He kissed her head and ruffled her hair. "Guess what? I've decided what I want to be for Halloween!" "We call it Hallow's Eve," Snape corrected. "Weird, anyways, I wanna be the Master of Disguise!" Tirza told him excitedly. "Why would you be that?" She gave him a funny look. "Don't you guys go trick or treating here? Ya know, go around and get candy?" He shook his head. "No, we don't. The school generally has a party with music and food, but I avoid going if at all possible." "Why?" she asked. "I'm not one for parties." She giggled and kissed him. "Dad, you're so silly!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Tirza looked longingly at Zonko's from the Three Broomsticks. "Don't even think about it," Oliver warned her. She laughed. "I know, I know; besides, I don't wanna find out what dad would do to me if I bought stuff from there again." "What he would do to you?" Oliver asked with a chuckle. "He threatened my life if I even allowed you within two feet of the store!" She smiled and took a bite of her sandwich. "It's good to see you eating; I was worried that day you passed out." 'He even worries about me? Maybe he likes me?' Tirza thought. "Hey, can we go get some ice cream now?" He nodded and paid for the whole bill. "How much I owe ya?" she asked him. "Don't worry about it; my treat." She smiled and Oliver led her down the street. Tirza's eyes caught sight of something in a store window and stopped. "Look!" She pointed at the window, where an adorable bunny sat, excitedly watching people pass. "Please can I go in and see the bunny? Please?" She turned her puppy dog eyes on Oliver and he just couldn't refuse.  
  
  
  
"Hi bunny. You're such a pretty bunny." The baby rabbit was white, with big splotches of tan and a black mark like a moustache across its mouth. "You are cute, like Jeannie's puppy, you know that?" "Who's Jeannie?" Oliver asked. Tirza shook her head. "Never mind, too hard to explain. Isn't the bunny so cute?" He nodded absentmindedly; he wasn't much of a rabbit person. "Can I help you?" A blonde haired woman came over to them. "Yeah, can I hold the bunny?" The woman nodded and took the rabbit from its cage and handed it to the little girl. "Is it a boy or a girl?" "A girl," the woman answered. Tirza looked at Oliver, her eyes shining. "Can I get the rabbit?" "That's not really my decision to make," he told her. "What would your dad say?" "Well, we've been talking about it and he's gonna let me, he's just been to busy to bring me here." Tirza almost cringed; lying was going to be a hard habit to break. Oliver eyed her for a moment, not sure if he believed her; Snape just didn't seem like a pet person. "If you're sure," he relented. Tirza nodded enthusiastically. 'I'll work it out somehow.' The rabbit and its supplies were bought, taking the rest of Tirza's spending money, but she didn't care.  
  
  
  
  
  
The closer they came to Hogwarts, the more nervous Tirza became. How exactly was so going to explain her bunny? Oliver helped her carry all the packages down to the dungeons, where she left them just outside. "I wanna surprise him," she explained. "Dad, I'm back!" she yelled as she entered. Snape looked up from his lesson plans. "Did you have a good time?" Tirza, dragging her feet, walked over to him and crawled onto his lap. "Daddy, I have a question." He raised an eyebrow and nodded for her to continue. "I did something kinda bad today. Are you gonna spank me?" Now Tirza had his full attention as he wondered at she had managed to get herself into. "It depends on what you did. If you bought things from Zonko's, then yes I will." She shook her head. "No, it's not that." She sighed as Snape stroked her hair. "I better just show ya." She slid off his lap and went out into the hallway; she came back carrying a big box. Tirza sat the box on the floor in front of her and carefully lifted the lid and reached inside. "This is Jinn Jinn, my Jeannie bunny," she told him quietly. Snape was stunned; of all the things he expected her to tell him, this had not been one of them! "How did you get that?" She ducked her head. "Well, I told Oliver that you were planning on getting me a pet and he believed me and let me bring her back." Jinn Jinn wriggled in Tirza's lap and the girl kissed its sweet face. "Look at her, daddy. How can you say no to this face?" Snape rolled her eyes. "I am not happy that you lied to Mr. Wood to get your way; you will be telling him the truth and apologizing later. But I suppose now that you have... this rabbit, there isn't much I can do. But do not plan on going to Hogsmeade next weekend." "So I get to keep her?" Nothing else mattered to Tirza as long as she could keep Jinn Jinn. He nodded and she hugged the little rabbit. "Yippy! I get to keep you Jinn Jinn!" Snape sighed, having a feeling that he would regret this.  
  
  
  
  
  
At supper, Tirza asked Oliver if she could talk to him. "I lied to you, when I told you dad was going to let me get a rabbit." He nodded. "I suspected as much." Tears began to gather in her eyes. "Are you mad at me?" "No, everyone makes mistakes." She nodded. "I'm really sorry, I won't do it again. And dad said I can't go to Hogsmeade next weekend." "That's too bad, but he's right, you shouldn't lie." She sighed. "I know; but at least I get to keep Jinn Jinn!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Tirza lay on the floor, her coloring books and crayons spread around her. Jinn Jinn ran circles around her, making her laugh. She pet the rabbit's loppy black ears and giggled. The rabbit continued to run a few circles, then hopped over to the chair that Snape sat in. Without any warning at all, the rabbit jumped onto his lap, startling him. "Tirza, your rabbit jumped on me; please come and remove it." She frowned at him. "She's a she and her name is Jinn Jinn, not it! You're gonna hurt her feelings if you call her an it!" Tirza cradled the tiny rabbit in her arms. "Can Jinn Jinn sleep with me tonight?" Snape resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "No." She frowned again. "Why not?" "Because rabbits do not belong in beds." She sighed. "That's no fun!" She put Jinn Jinn on the floor and the rabbit started nibbling on its special rabbit cereal. "Aw, daddy, look! Isn't she cute?" This time Snape did roll his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, so most people think it's weird to have rabbits as pets, but I have three boy rabbits and they are really sweet! And since I know their behavior better than that of a cat or dog, I chose to use a bunny instead. So my end idea was gotten some good and some bad responses, so I ask this: How do YOU think the story should end? And just because this 'part' ends, doesn't mean I won't make a sequel, because I might. And Lilolu: thanks for the suggestion for the paragraphs. I tried it, so I hope it worked. 


	29. More Misadventures

"Um, dad, I forgot something in my room. I'll be right back, ok?" Tirza started to get up from the breakfast table. Snape shot her a stern look. "Tirza Jade Snape if you are planning on going and getting your rabbit, you can sit right back down." She stuck out her lower lip, pouting. "But daddy, she's lonely!" He shook his head. "The rabbit doesn't come to the table, child." "Daddy, she'd be good; she'd just eat some lettuce and then she'd be so happy. Please?" "Absolutely not." She folded her arms across her chest and scowled. "Sometime you really suck!" "Do you wish to be confined to your room for the day?" Her mouth twitched as she hid a smile. "At least then I could be with Jinn Jinn and she wouldn't be lonely." Snape groaned, this was going to be hopeless. "Do not talk to adults that way." "Okay, this is what you are doing," Tirza opened and closed her hand several times. "This is what I want to do." She closed her hand. It didn't take Snape long to figure out that she just told him to shut up; his expression became one that Tirza knew all too well. "Okay, okay. Sorry, god. You don't have to get all pissy about it. It's a joke; haven't you seen The Master of Disguise?" He raised an eyebrow and she sighed. "Never mind."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is this I hear about a rabbit?" Dumbledore interrupted. Tirza smiled at him. "I got a bunny and it's a girl and her name is Jinn Jinn. I named her after Jeannie's genie dog; she's my genie bunny!" "That's very nice," he replied, even though he had no idea what Jeannie and genie dogs were. "Yes, I am hoping that the rabbit will avert her tendency to cause trouble for a while," Snape said. Tirza blushed and glared at him, causing Dumbledore to chuckle. "Dad, please don't talk about that. I've heard enough from the Slytherins and Malfoy about that day to last me a lifetime!" The Slytherins never missed an opportunity to humiliate her by bringing up the events of last Wednesday; particularly Draco. It had pleased him to no end to hear her punishment and give a full account of it to his entire house, who found it absolutely hilarious. "Well I hope you learned a lesson from all that." She continued to glare at Snape. "Yeah: don't make you really pissed off ANYWHERE near a Slytherin, because you don't care about my reputation!" Dumbledore chuckled again and Snape shook his head. "Can I please go play with Jinn Jinn now if she can't come with me?" "Eat something more first; I am not in the mood to have Poppy on my case," Snape replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jinn Jinn tore across the room, a roll of parchment in her mouth, with Snape chasing after her. "Tirza, your rabbit has taken my papers again!" he thundered. The tiny rabbit easily avoided being caught and ran to where Tirza sat on the floor, hopping in her lap. Tirza giggled and Jinn Jinn released the parchment. "I cannot have that rabbit eating everything!" She frowned at him. "Daddy, Jinn Jinn is just a baby and that is what baby bunnies do. She wasn't gonna eat it, she was just trying to play a game with you!" Tirza glanced at the bite mark. "Besides, now it's autographed!" Snape wasn't amused and grabbed the parchment away from Tirza, glaring at the bunny. Tirza covered Jinn Jinn's eyes and glared back at him. "Daddy, you're gonna give her nightmares if you look at her like that!" Snape shook his head and put all his papers away where the nosy rabbit wouldn't be able to reach. "Would you like to help me clean out the classroom?" Tirza nodded. "Yes we do, don't we Jinn Jinn?" 'Merlin, does that rabbit have to go everywhere with her?' he thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
Snape sat Tirza in front of a cupboard with a rag. "Take out all the bottles and wipe down the inside of the cupboard. Do not break the bottles." She nodded and set Jinn Jinn on the floor. The rabbit tried to run and investigate the room, though she kept sliding on the dungeon floor, but she didn't seem to mind. "How come you get to clean with magic and I don't?" Tirza demanded. "Because I have learned how to use magic and you have not." "Can't I borrow your wand and try? Please?" He shook his head and gave her a stern look. "I do not ever want to see you with my wand, understand? You could get hurt or hurt someone else." She pouted, but nodded. She turned to the cupboard and began to take out the bottles, reading each of the labels. "The bottles are all dusty; ya want me to wipe them off for you?" "As long as you are careful," Snape decided. Twenty minutes later, she had finally dusted the cupboard and all the bottles and began to put them back inside. Snape was busy organizing the extra books and his files on each of the students and was only vaguely aware of Tirza's presence. Jinn Jinn had run out of energy after sliding around on the floor continuously and was sprawled out beside Tirza. Tirza wiped her hand across her forehead, all the dusting was making her really warm. She had decided to put all the bottles in alphabetical order and reached for the one that went next. The bottle was hard to hold in her sweaty hands and it fell to the floor, a thick black liquid began to puddle around her. Jinn Jinn, being curious as all bunnies are, hopped towards the puddle. Tirza tried to grab her, but Jinn Jinn was too fast and hopped right into it. Tirza's foot slipped and she fell into it, splashing the liquid all over her left side. She looked at Jinn Jinn and then at herself. "Uh oh," she whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tirza, what's going on?" Snape asked without looking up from his files. "Um," she didn't know what to say. When he didn't receive an answer, he stood up and looked towards the cupboard. There sat a little girl whose hair, skin and clothes where pink on her left side and a rabbit with pink feet and pink ears. "Merlin, what are you into now?" He quickly strode toward them. "It was an accident and Jinn Jinn wanted to look and I tried to get her but I slipped," Tirza quickly told him. "What potion did you break?" She shrugged. "I can't read some of them, you write funny." He looked at the label, which lay amid glass shards; it wasn't good. "Hey, is this supposed to make me itchy?" Tirza asked as she furiously scratched her arm. "We need to get you cleaned up right away." Her face went white. "What is this going to do to me?" "If we don't get you scrubbed off in the next ten minutes, it will start to eat your skin," Snape told her. Tirza's dark eyes grew wide. "What about Jinn Jinn? Is it gonna eat her too?" he shook his head. "She will be just fine, the color will wear off without any effects; the potion does not work for animals. The potion is for severe burns; you put it on and it eats away the dead skin and replaces it with new skin. It is dangerous if you are not burned, so we need to clean you up now." Tirza quickly grabbed Jinn Jinn and followed Snape back to their quarters. "Can't you just use magic?" "No child, the spell to counteract the effect is painful. A good scrubbing with magic soap will work fine."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jinn Jinn was put in her cage and Tirza followed Snape to the bathroom. "Dad, it's starting to sting really bad!" He quickly filled the bathtub and poured in a potion. "What's that for?" "It will take away the pink color, now hurry and get into the tub child." Tirza looked at him like he was insane. "Not with YOU in here!" she yelled. "Do not fight me child, I know what I'm doing." She backed away. "No way Jose! You can forget that! I'll scrub myself." Snape paused; he hadn't thought about the fact that he was man and she would be upset to be undressed in front of him because of what she had been through. "You can't make me do it while you're in here," she whispered. "Alright, I'm going to get Poppy, but you get in right away and start scrubbing." She nodded and he left, shutting the door behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goodness, however do you get into these situations," Poppy asked as she scrubbed the little girl. "Ow! God it stings," Tirza whined. "Hush dear, I'll be done soon. Where is your father when you are getting into trouble?" "You gonna yell at him again?" Tirza asked. She would have giggled if the whole left half of her body wasn't stinging. "Well really, he's a teacher, he should know how to take care of a child better," Poppy told her. "I think I'm just really accident prone. I was the same with my mom, so it's not just him." Poppy smiled at her. Snape, standing outside, knocked on the door. "Dad you can't come in!" Tirza yelled. "How is it going?" Snape asked his voice full of concern. "She'll live Severus, no thanks to you letting her play with potions!" Snape sighed, thinking that Poppy secretly enjoyed getting on his case. A half hour later, Poppy declared that she was as washed and scrubbed as could be. Tirza looked at herself in amazement. "Wow, if I had scrubbed that hard and that long I'd be bleeding all over the place!" Poppy smiled. "Well, I put a spell on you dear so that I could scrub you off without hurting you." Tirza giggled. "This magic stuff is so cool!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Tirza walked down the hallway, headed outside to watch Oliver practice quidditch, and this time Snape made sure she took a sweater. She could hear a voice from up ahead as someone was coming towards her. She readjusted the large pink bag on her shoulder and tried to see who it was. "Oh god," she groaned. Draco Malfoy and his cronies were walking her direction. She almost turned to go the other way, but decided against it. Tirza Shelby might be tiny for her age, but she certainly wasn't a coward and she wasn't going to become one either. She continued to walk, making up her mind to ignore him if at all possible. "Well, if it isn't the ex-prankster? I certainly hope you aren't out to plant more dung bombs on people. I don't know about you, but I enjoy sitting," Draco said with a smirk. He would never pass up a chance to embarrass her and get her into trouble again! Tirza held her head high and walked past him, biting her tongue to keep from 'cursing' him again in French. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle watched as she walked past; that wasn't like her! Draco refused to allow her to ignore him and ran after her, pushing her against a wall. "Come on man, I just wanna go watch quidditch practice, not start world war three." Draco held her there, hoping she would take a swing at him so he could tattle on her. "Look, I'm not in the mood for this bullshit." Tirza cringed as he still held her, wanting to punch him. "God, let go of me already!" she yelled. At her yell, Jinn Jinn, who was riding in the large pink bag, peeked her head up out of the bag. Draco saw Jinn Jinn's head appear from what seemed like nowhere and screamed, releasing Tirza. Tirza took the opportunity and ran, laughing. "Good job Jinn Jinn!"  
  
  
  
  
  
It was 5:30AM and Snape was awake. He had, in fact, already been up for a half hour and finally decided to give up the hope of sleep. Oh well, he would be up by 6 anyway. He created a fire in the large fireplace of the sitting room with his wand. He glanced towards Tirza's bedroom and had the urge to check on her. Snape opened the door and saw Tirza duck under the covers. He chuckled and sat beside her, pulling the covers down to reveal her little face. "And what are you doing up?" She smiled and shook her. "Why shouldn't I be up?" "Don't answer a question with a question," Snape replied. "How's doing that?" "You are." "I am?" "Yes." "Why on earth would I do that?" He threw his hands in the air. "I give up!" He started to tickle her and she squealed with delight. "Daddy, we're gonna wake up Jinn Jinn!" Sure enough, Snape looked over at the cage and the rabbit lazily opened her eyes, stomped and rolled over. "She fell asleep around 2. I guess she's not one for late nights," Tirza told him. "And why weren't you asleep?" She shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. Watched TV for a while and I was laying here thinking until you interrupted me." Snape smiled at her. "And what were you thinking of?" Tirza sighed. "Mom and fairies and Robin Hood." "Robin Hood?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She giggled. "Yeah. I thought about how if I was alive when Robin Hood was that I would have liked to be in his band of Merry Men and I could be the Merry Girl and help them steal from nasty Prince John and have millions of adventures. Wouldn't that be cool?" Snape truly had no idea where she came up with this kind of stuff; it must be from her mother, because it most certainly wasn't from him. "You think of the most extraordinary things," he mused. "I know and Mr. Spock would say it was illogical, but I don't care. It's fun to be illogical." Snape smiled and kissed her cheek. "You are truly precious, do you know that? Her face lit up. "Really?" He nodded and pulled her onto his lap. "Yes. The humorous thing is, now that I have you, I don't think I could live without you." Tirza beamed. "Me too, daddy. Can I have some coffee?" "No," Snape firmly told her. "But that was an excellent try." She pretended to bow to an audience. "Thank you, thank you." He chuckled and began to tickle her again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Snape and Tirza sat with the teachers at that night's quidditch game; Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. "Yeah, go Gryffindors!" Tirza yelled, jumping up and down. "Go Oliver!" She followed his every move with adoration shining in her eyes. A Hufflepuff girl flew towards Oliver and made a score. "No man! Bullshit! I demand a replay!" Tirza yelled. Snape studied her as she intently watched Oliver. "You like Mr. Wood, I take it?" "Oh yeah," she said, sighing dreamily. Snape shook his head as he began to think that Tirza might fancy herself 'in love' with Wood. 'I hope I'm wrong, but if I'm not, I see disaster."  
  
A/N: As usual any and all suggestions are welcome! Hopefully I'll be getting more up this week than usual; I don't work again until Friday which is a much needed rest! Much love to all! 


	30. Truth About Draco

"Daddy, can't I wear make up? Please? I wanna be pretty!" Tirza begged. "You are beautiful; why do you want to wear make up?" Snape asked. "You really think I'm pretty?" He nodded. "I wanna wear it though!" "Tirza, I really do not think that a ten year old needs makeup." "But I'm almost eleven!" He chuckled; of course she was almost eleven, her birthday was only ten months away. "The answer is no." She scowled at him. "Daddy, why can't you cooperate? I am trying to do something here and you are gonna ruin it!" She flopped down onto the couch and stuck her tongue out at him. Snape shook his head; she really was cranky when she hadn't slept! "And just what are you trying to do?" She folded her arms across her chest. "None of your business! I'm going to find Hermione, only girls understand!" She stomped out of the dungeons.  
  
  
  
  
  
As usual, Hermione was found in the library. Tirza stalked to the table that was overflowing with some 'light reading' and sat on a chair. "You don't look happy. What's wrong?" Hermione asked. "My dad is stupid." Hermione had never thought of Snape as stupid; nasty yes, but he was very intelligent. "How so?" Tirza sighed. "I wanna be pretty and wear makeup and he won't let me because he's stupid." Hermione smiled at her. "Ever heard of natural beauty? You are very pretty, you truly wouldn't need makeup. It must be from your mother." The little girl nodded and started to twirl strands of her hair into knots. "My mom was really really beautiful," she said quietly. "Why do you want to use makeup?" A thought suddenly struck Hermione. "Are you trying to impress someone?" Tirza's mind instantly wandered to Oliver and she nodded. Hermione giggled. "Who?" "Can't tell; it's a secret for now. Sometime I will I promise." Hermione's mind raced as she thought of all the possibilities for Tirza's crush. "Is it Harry?" Tirza giggled loudly, earning the girls a stern look from Madame Pince. "No; Harry's cool and all, but it's not him." "Come on, you have to tell me!" "My lips are sealed," Tirza told her and winked. Suddenly Tirza slapped her forehead. "God, I forgot Jinn Jinn!" "What's a Jinn Jinn?" Hermione asked. "My bunny, she'll be so lonely! Ya wanna come with me and see her? She's really cute." Hermione nodded and followed Tirza from the library.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione's pace slowed as they neared the entrance to Snape's chambers. "Maybe I shouldn't go in. He might get mad." Tirza shook her head. "Hermione, you're my friend and this is where I live so you are very welcome to come in. Besides, despite my dad's vampire look he won't bite your neck and suck out your blood, ok?" Hermione giggled and Tirza turned to give the password. "Look he's not even here!" She led Hermione to her room. "Hello baby," she greeted Jinn Jinn. The rabbit was contentedly eating her food and could have cared less that she was not brought on the trip to the library. "Aw, she's sweet. Hello bunny; youz a pretty wittle bunny," Hermione cooed. Jinn Jinn eagerly accepted the attention from the two girls, licking their hands as they pet her. "She licked you, that mean she likes ya." Tirza leaned down and kissed Jinn Jinn's head. "Such a sweet girl." Jinn Jinn licked Tirza few more times, and then hopped onto Hermione's lap. "Is she going to bite?" "Nah; she's really gentle. At least you didn't yell when she hopped on ya." Hermione giggled. "Who yelled?" "My dad," Tirza told her. "Everytime Jinn Jinn jumps on his lap for a pet he's like 'Tirza your rabbit is on me again! Take her away!'" Both girls laughed so hard at Tirza's great impression of Snape that their eyes filled with tears. While they laughed, Snape's head suddenly poked inside Tirza's room, and Hermione screamed. "Lovely to see you as well Miss Granger," he sneered. He held up a piece of parchment with several Jinn Jinn 'autographs'. "Your rabbit has been into my papers again." Tirza giggled at the ragged parchment. "Not her fault you put them where she can jump and eat them. Now go away, Mione and I are hangin." He shook his head and closed the door. "Wanna watch Tom and Jerry?" Tirza asked. Hermione nodded eagerly. "I love that cartoon!" Tirza hugged the girl tight. "Thank god! Someone who finally knows what the hell I'm talking about!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Tirza ran to the teachers lounge and burst into the room. Snape raised a dark eyebrow at her and she caught her breath. "I didn't hear a knock." "That's cuz I didn't." The teachers chuckled. "Come in dear; have a seat and catch your breath," Madame Hooch invited. The little girl nodded and took a seat beside her. "Pumpkin juice dear?" Tirza looked horrified. "Good god no; but do you have some root beer?" Madame Hooch smiled and turned the offensive liquid into the more welcome root beer. Tirza took a sip and smiled. "Ah, wonderful! Thanks!" She slowly finished her drink as the teachers chatted, and then she hesitantly crossed the room and crawled onto Snape's lap. "Daddy, I have something I wanna ask you." He nodded and she snuggled against his chest. "Can Hermione and me have a sleepover?" "Hermione and I," Snape corrected. Her ebony eyes went wide. "You want to have a sleepover with Hermione? Ew!" The room erupted with laughter and Snape shot them all a look of death. "No, I meant that you say Hermione and I, not Hermione and me." "Oh; that's good, I was scared for a minute! So can we?" "Why do you want a 'sleepover'?" he asked. She giggled. "They're lots and lots of fun. Pretty please? With a cherry on top?" "Severus hosting a sleepover? Next thing you know he'll invite us all to tea and crumpets an afternoon," McGonagall laughed. Snape ignored her, keeping his attention on Tirza. "And when do you propose to have this sleepover?" "Saturday night looks good." He thought for a moment; Granger certainly wasn't his favorite person in the world and she was such a blasted know-it- all, but would it be worth putting up with her so Tirza could have a friend, especially one that was rarely involved in pranks? "I shall think about it. I will let you know by bedtime, alright?" "Yippy!" She smothered him with kisses, and then bounced out of the room. "Serves you right Severus," McGonagall said. "What are you talking about Minerva?" "As cantankerous and nasty as you can be, it serves you right to have a daughter who is all sunshine and smiles!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tirza, you should start getting ready for bed." Tirza looked up him from where she sat on the couch with Jinn Jinn, surrounded by a blanket. "I'm hungry," she whined. "Of course; any excuse to stay up, am I correct?" She playfully stuck her tongue out at him. "Really, I'm hungry. Can we go find something to eat?" Snape nodded and Tirza put Jinn Jinn in her cage and followed him to the kitchens. "Ah, little missy!" the elves greeted her. "Can I have some oatmeal with cinnamon and milk? Please?" The elves gladly prepared her oatmeal for her. "You guys are awesome!" Tirza said as she breathed in the heavenly smelling oatmeal. Settling back on the couch with the blanket she slowly started eating. "Tirza, do not plan on taking an hour to finish your oatmeal," Snape warned. She giggled. "I won't. Ya know one of these days I'm gonna show the elves how to make a Big Mac. I even memorized the little song thing from the commercial. Wanna hear it?" He nodded absentmindedly. "Two all beef patties, special sauce, lettuce, cheese, pickles, onion on a sesame seed bun!" She bowed to an invisible audience. "Thank you, thank you; I'll be here all week!" Snape chuckled. "So can I have the sleepover?" Snape groaned; he had hoped she'd forget and he'd be spared the torture. "Yes, you may have your sleepover." Tirza flashed him a smile and blew him a kiss. "You're so cool daddy!"  
  
  
  
  
  
She rolled over in her bed and curled into a ball, shaking. Her blankets slid to the floor as she started to kick her legs. "Noooooooo!" she screamed. "Stop!!! Get away!!" Snape rushed to her side and tried to shake her awake. "Brian... Draco, stop please! I don't want to!" her voice was becoming hoarse from screaming. Snape's blood went cold as she said the name of the boy; she had never wanted to think his name. But why was she talking about Draco? What did he have to do with her nightmare? He continued to shake her. "Come on Tirza, wake up baby. Daddy's here," he whispered soothingly into her ear. "Draco stop! I can't!" she continued to yell. "Tirza!" Snape yelled. Suddenly her eyes popped open and wildly looked around the room before focusing on Snape. "Daddy, hold me," she whispered. He cradled her in his arms and rocked her like an infant. "Why can't it stop? Why can't the dreams go away?" she asked, sobbing. "I do not know; I wish I could make them go away," Snape told her. He kissed her forehead as she held onto him for dear life. Slowly her sobs subsided and she stopped shaking; Snape still held her in his arms. "I need to ask you something." She rubbed her eyes with her fist and nodded. "Before I was able to wake you up, you were screaming for it to stop and you mentioned Malfoy." Snape could feel her little body stiffen up. "Why were you screaming about him?" She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Please Tirza, tell me. If he is doing... these kinds of things to you, I need to know so I can put a stop to it. She took a deep breath. "Do you remember that night when I was crying in the library?" Her voice shook. "And I told you it was the flashbacks?" He nodded and continued to rock her. "When I left the Great Hall that night, I was feeling icky and threw up. Draco was outside waiting for me. He punched me and sat on me and pinned me down. I couldn't move and he was smiling all evil at me." Tears started running down her face again. "It felt just like... and I was so scared daddy. I told him to stop but he wouldn't leave me alone. Things started to get dark because of the flashbacks and then I don't remember anything until it stopped. Nobody was around; I don't know where Draco went. So I just got up and went to the library." Snape's blood was boiling. "Has he ever done or said anything else?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Tirza wiped her face and snuggled deeper in Snape's safe arms. "Well he keeps calling me 'mudblood' and I don't know what that means, but knowing him, it isn't nice." He kissed her forehead. "It's not something that civilized people say." "What's civilized? Do you mean like nice people?" Snape nodded. "Well not always nice people, but people that are polite." "But what does it mean? Am I a mudblood?" "It means a witch or wizard that was born to Muggle parents. Your mother was a witch and all of her family was magical as mine is." "Oh." Tirza thought for a moment as she absorbed the information. "Like Hermione was born to Muggle parents?" "Yes. There's nothing wrong with having Muggle parents, though some, like the Malfoys, think there is. "There's another word I don't understand that Draco said to me. It was like crud-o or cruck-o or something," she told him. Snape continued to rock her as he tried to figure out what the word was; it suddenly hit him. "Did he say Crucio?" "That sounds right." Snape was ready to kill Malfoy. "When did he say this to you?" Tirza blushed. "When he had the fake wand and was pointing it at me," she started. Snape raised an eyebrow and she blushed an even deeper shade of crimson. "After the dung bomb exploded, he yelled that word when he pointed the fake wand at me, but nothing happened. What does it mean daddy?" A murderous look of anger swept across Snape's face. "It is something very horrible, something Malfoy should never say to you or anybody." Tirza caught the look on his face and cringed. "Am I in trouble?" "No." Her face relaxed. "Is Draco?" "Oh yes, in more trouble than you can possibly imagine." He glanced at the clock; it was just after 5 and he knew Dumbledore was an early riser. "We're going to see the headmaster and you will need to tell him everything you just told me, alright?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Tirza sat nervously on Snape's lap in Dumbledore's office. Snape was right; the old wizard had been up and dressed for nearly an hour. "Lemon drop?" Tirza nodded and popped one in her mouth; Snape politely refused. "Now my dear, tell me what has dragged you out of bed at this hour of the morning."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay everyone, you've been begging for Draco to get his comeuppance. The only problem is I don't know what to do to him! Ideas, please! Help people! Alrick, you got me into this, LOL! AlexGray: you were right about the "live with/ live without" thing and I have fixed it. That's what I get for writing at like 1AM while on a caffeine high! And I have no intentions of ending this soon, just trying to plan a direction that I want the story to end up at. 


	31. Pain, Served Hot, With A Side of Wine

Tirza snuggled deep into Snape's safe arms. "And then he pulled out the fake wand and yelled crucio. I don't know what that means and daddy won't tell me, but I think it's bad." She finished relaying the story of how he attacked her and tried to use the curse. Dumbledore nodded solemnly and Tirza felt sad; all the twinkle was gone from the kind old wizard's eyes. "This is a very serious situation Tirza, and I am glad that you came to me. I promise you that I will take care of this." She nodded and smiled gratefully. "Now my dear, I am sure that you are hungry as it is time for breakfast. Why don't you go to eat? I wish to speak with your father privately and then we shall join you." She looked up at Snape, an inquisitive expression on her cute face. "Go on," Snape told her gently. She sighed and reluctantly slid off his lap. "Wait! Should I go in my pajamas?" Snape nodded; her pants and top pajamas were plaid and certainly nothing inappropriate. "Cool." With that, she turned to leave the office. Snape watched silently, an eyebrow raised, as Dumbledore quietly withdrew his wand from his robes and cast a charm on Tirza. "What was that?" he asked as soon as Tirza was out of earshot. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Something I learned in Cyprus. Tirza will now be protected from Mr. Malfoy at all times. If he comes within three feet of her, his motor skills will be severely impaired." Severus smiled in spite of himself. "Perhaps one should be placed on Malfoy for his safety; if I see him I might place an unforgivable on him." Dumbledore chuckled. "No, that would be much too easy. Wringing his neck with my bare hands would be much more enjoyable." "Calm down Severus, Mr. Malfoy will be dealt with. You have every right to be furious with him and using an unforgivable warrants the severest punishment." Dumbledore caught the gleam in Snape's eyes. "Short of killing him that is. He should be expelled."  
  
  
  
  
  
Snape mused the idea for a moment. "Indeed he should be, but Lucius would send him to Durmstrang and then he would quickly be lost to the Dark Side. I think we should hand him over to Filch. He is always hopeful that the old punishments will be used again and keeps the chains in the dungeons well oiled just in case." Dumbledore ignored Snape's blood lust and continued. "The cane has not been officially banned. However, you would be the one to apply the strokes since you are the head of his house. Would you be able to be impartial?" "Of course not! It was MY DAUGHTER he tried to curse. I might in my anger lose count several times..." A small, evil smile slowly made its way across his face. "Although that might not be such a bad idea after all. Better yet would be to kick him out of Slytherin and put him into Gryffindor, where I am sure that many people would enjoy seeking their vengeance upon him." "Bring Mr. Malfoy here after breakfast, I am sending an owl to his father." Dumbledore told him. Severus nodded and stormed from the office.  
  
  
  
  
  
"She's lying! Trying to get back at me because she was punished for setting off the dung bomb on me. Little brat!" Draco yelled. Snape scowled at him, but he didn't even flinch. "Mr. Malfoy, I believe she is telling the truth. How else would a child not raised in magic know about the Crucio curse?" Dumbledore asked. Draco's mind went blank as he tried to think of an answer. "Well, she's always hanging around with Granger and there's no telling what that know-it-all has said!" "Not uh!" Tirza yelled from her perch outside the office. Realizing her mistake, she clamped a hand over her mouth. Snape looked outside the door and glanced sternly at Tirza. "Hey, I wanna be here!" "No, I will tell you the decision later." She pouted, but Snape shook his head. "Severus, she does have a right to know what is going on." Dumbledore whispered. "Alright, but not a word out of you." She nodded and followed him into the office. Twenty minutes later the office door slammed open and all eyes turned to see who it was.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Father?" Draco said his eyes wide. Tirza looked from Draco to Lucius to Draco again. "Ahh," she said. "Who are you?" Lucius asked. "I'm Tirza, but call me TJ." Lucius looked at the tiny girl with long raven ringlets and black eyes who was barely four feet tall. "THIS is the girl you attacked?" he turned angrily to Draco. "This tiny child?" "Hey!" Tirza said. Snape gently put his hand over her mouth, silencing anything else she might have said. "For attacking HER, you could be expelled!" Tirza scowled at Lucius, but he didn't notice. Draco nodded yes to each of the questions. "How could you disgrace our name by attacking and attempting an unforgivable on a child?" Draco sat in the chair, his skin ghostly white, eyes wide, not able to say anything as Lucius continued to rant. Snape took the opportunity to escort Tirza from the office, amid hushed protests. "I wanna watch him get yelled at." Snape shook his head. "Go back to the dungeons; I'll be down in a little while to check on you before I start classes." "So what has been decided about Draco's punishment?" Lucius asked as Severus returned. It was then he noticed the cane on Dumbledore's desk. "Ah, so you are not expelling him?" "Lucius, if he steps even a toe out of line, I will expel him on the spot. But this had been decided on by Severus and myself," Dumbledore said, indicating the cane. Lucius nodded, angry that Draco hadn't had the better sense than to try casting an unforgivable. Not that he didn't know how, just that it was going to ruin Lucius' image and cause rumors of him truly being on the Dark Side. Merlin could Draco be so idiotic at times! His blood boiling, he turned to glare at the frightened boy. He grabbed the cane from Dumbledore's desk and reached for Draco's arm. "Allow me to save you the energy." Dumbledore nodded and he and Severus left the office as Draco began to yell in protest.  
  
  
  
  
  
Snape walked down the hallway towards the dungeons with Draco sniveling behind him. Snape did not feel the least bit sorry for the boy; he deserved everything his father gave him. Unfortunately, that took Snape's pleasure of being the one to do it. Of course he would have had to take a calming potion so he didn't cane the boy to death, but still it would have been thoroughly enjoyed. He spotted Tirza up head and called to her. "I asked you to go to our quarters." She shrugged as Snape caught up to where she was. "I took the wrong turn and got lost again." He glanced at his watch. "I sent you here fifteen minutes ago, have you been lost this whole time?" She nodded and giggled. As they neared Snape's classroom, Draco, stiff and sore, wasn't trailing so far behind them and was noticed by Tirza. "Hey, what's up with him? Why's he walking all funny?" She thought for a moment and her eyes grew wide. "Daddy, did you spank him?" Snape shook his head. "No. His father gave him ten strokes of the cane; he'll have trouble sitting for the next week." "What's a cane?" Snape explained its function to Tirza, who laughed hysterically and Snape looks at her sternly, raising an eyebrow. "You don't think it's so funny when it's YOUR bottom that is sore, young lady." Tirza's face turns several shades of red. "However, because he has been truly rotten to you, I will turn a blind eyes this once, and only this once, if you have to say something to him." Tirza's eyes light up and an evil grin like his own came over her face. "So make it good." He winked at her and turned to enter his classroom, his robes billowing around him. Tirza giggles to herself as Draco approaches the classroom. She grinned at the grimace on his face as he walked. "Serves you right, zebra ass!" she said as he passed her. Draco's face turned crimson, but after what he just went thought, he wasn't about to say anything back and merely shut the door behind him. Tirza opened the door just a bit and peaked inside as Draco made his way to his chair. "Owy!" he squealed as he sat down, gathering everyone's attention. Tirza began laughing hysterically again and accidentally leaned on the partially opened door. She fell into the classroom and all eyes turned to her. "Tirza," Snape warned. She blew him a kiss, then got up off the floor and shut the door, yelling "Au revoir gens!" Goyle poked Malfoy's shoulder. "Maybe she's cursing you again." "I don't care what she's doing!" Draco only cared about how much it hurt sitting on these stupid chairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
Moonlight Sonata by Ludwig van Beethoven played over and over on the CD player. Tirza sat on the floor beside the boom box, her eyes closed, silently rocking back and forth. God she felt awful; she felt alone. She felt... darkness. She didn't know what time it was and she didn't care; all she knew was that she hurt and she was alone. Sure she could have gone and found her dad, but would have required energy, energy that she didn't have to spare. 'It'll probably be time for supper. Is he gonna notice that I'm not there? Or won't he even give a shit?' She hated the way her feeling went up and down; she knew he loved her but yet she didn't really believe it. She sniffled and blew her nose, adding the Kleenex to the growing pile beside her and pulled the blanket tighter around her. She wanted to cover up and hide. It was like there was some sort of mark on her and everyone knew her secret and they hated her for it. She used all her energy to keep from scrubbing her skin off; god was it tempting. It never made her feel better, but at least she felt like she was doing something about it. It really wasn't fair, the way these sudden moods and memories invaded her. All she wanted to do was shut them up, lock them away, but there was no escape. Tirza's eyes opened and groggily searched the room, looking for something, anything to help make the pain stop. She began digging through the cupboards, desperate. Finally her eyes found something familiar; she opened the top of the glass bottle and the smell made her nose tingle. 'I shouldn't do this,' she thought. 'But I want it to stop...' It was that hope that made her put her lips around the opening and drink. She gagged and coughed, but slowly a sort of buzzing peace filled her mind and the pain began to ease. Urged on by desperation, she drank more. And more.  
  
  
  
  
  
Snape sat at the table in the Great Hall and scanned the Gryffindor table for Tirza's face. He didn't see her and was starting to grow anxious. She should have been there by now; he had been waiting ten minutes. He had been very busy with things in his office that adjoined the classroom and she had told him she was going to find Hermione after classes were out, but that was four hours ago. He walked quickly to the Gryffindor table, robes swishing behind him, and stopped at Hermione's seat. "Has Tirza been with you this afternoon?" Hermione shook her head. "No Professor, I haven't seen her since lunch." Without another word to Hermione he left the Great Hall, heading for the dungeons.  
  
  
  
  
  
Moonlight Sonata by Ludwig von Beethoven continued to play over and over again and Snape could hear it as he reached his chambers. 'Calm down, you're panicking over nothing,' he admonished himself and opened the door. Only it wasn't nothing; Tirza was laying on the floor, wrapped in a blanket, a half empty bottle next to her. He rushed to her and picked up the bottle; brandy. It never had occurred to him to lock his small supply of brandy. He leaned over Tirza and patted her cheek. "Tirza, wake up. Come on." Snape gently shook her shoulders. She laid there for a few moments as he continued to shake her before finally waking up. Her eyes were glazed and her breath smelled of liquor. "Heyyy Daddyyy," she slurred, giving him a funny look. Snape was hardly amused. He turned off the boom box and propped her up on the couch. He went to a cabinet and pushed a few viles aside before seeing the one he wanted. He grabbed it and looked at Tirza, sitting there, giggling and hiccupping. His plan was to give her the potion to take away the effects of the alcohol, then yell at her and spank her for pulling a stunt like this. Snape sat beside her and handed her the vile. "Drink this quickly." She nodded and gulped down the potion. Within thirty seconds, the effects began to wear off. "Noooooo!" Tirza screamed. The buzzing peace was gone and the pain had returned. She burst unto tears. "Why did you do that?" "What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" Snape demanded, glaring at her. "You took it away and now it hurts." She covered herself entirely in the blanket and sobbed. Snape softened, realizing this wasn't some kind of prank, and pulled the bundle of blanket onto his lap. "Tirza, what has been happening this afternoon?" "Noo!" she screamed again. "You made it come back and know you're gonna yell at me!" He held her tighter in his arms. "I won't, I promise." "Everything just hits me and it's like my head is too small and it feels like pain, pressure on me," she said softly between sobs. "It wouldn't go away. It hurt so much and I felt like I could barely move. I wanted to get you, but I couldn't." He dried the little face that appeared out a small opening of the blanket and kissed it. "I'm here now."  
  
  
  
  
  
Tirza buried her face into his chest for a few moments before continuing. "I wanted to scrub my skin off; I wanted to hurt myself, anything to make it go away. I kept playing my song," Snape thought of the Beethoven song he had heard. "Because it's like it understands and everything. I tried to wait for it to go away because it does after a while, but it just wouldn't. I was looking for something to help and I saw the bottle and though maybe it was a potion and I drank a little and it felt funny and then I couldn't feel anything so I drank more." Tears continued to run down her face and he held her tight. "I didn't mean to be bad, don't be mad at me!" "I'm not honey, you were upset and it was an accident, but I am going to lock up those bottles, I don't want you into those anymore." She nodded. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm so stupid!" Snape put a finger over her mouth. "That is not true, don't ever think that. You're alright, I'm here now." He continued to whisper comforting things to her as her tears began to stop. Snape looked down at her once she had calmed down and realized she had fallen asleep. He chuckled and kissed her cheek, than glanced at his watch; it was only 7:30. Still holding her in his arms, Snape made his way towards his potions cabinet, grabbing a vile of Dreamless Sleep potion and urged her to drink it. She did and never even stirred. Snape carried her into her room and tucked the covers in around her and kissed her again. 'At least for the night she'll be free from these things.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Tirza was her happy little self the next day. She giggled at Malfoy as he yelped every time he tried to sit. Even Snape had to admit to himself that it was amusing and no one deserved it more. "See aren't the tribbles cute?" She snuggled with Snape on the couch after having convinced him that he HAD to see the Star Trek tribbles episode. Jinn Jinn poked her nose out from under the blanket, where she kept playing, glad Snape didn't yell every time she was near him. "Jinn Jinn thinks they're cute too." "Well, they are quite interesting," Snape replied. Tirza giggled. "I think you have issues with the word cute!" "Do not." "Do to." "Do not." "Do to! Do to! Do to!" Snape chuckled and tickled her tummy, causing her to laugh in delight. Jinn Jinn hopped off the couch and stretched out underneath it; they were just too noisy! "Daddy, can I ask you something?" He nodded. "Umm... umm... are you ever gonna use the cane on me?" She blushed and ducked her head. "Whatever made you think I would?" Snape asked. "Dunno," she said, shrugging. "Well the answer is no, I really think it's much too harsh a punishment." Tirza raised an eyebrow at him, mimicking him to a tee. "But weren't' you gonna use it on Malfoy?" Snape smiled. "That is different; he's not my child and he is someone who truly deserved it." Tirza let out a sigh of relief. "That's good to know! I was worried! And, can I have some of that potion that takes away my dreams when Hermione sleeps over? I don't want to wake up with bad dreams, it would ruin everything." Tirza looked up at him with pleading eyes; Snape wondered how he ever managed to say no to her. He nodded. "Thanks dad, you're really nice, no matter what all the kids think." Snape chuckled and kissed her forehead.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well Draco finally got his, so he will pretty much be out of the story now except for brief appearances here and there, but after that why would he want to take a chance? LOL! Really though, if anyone ever deserved it, it is him! Alrick: you are a genius! I bow down to you, oh creative one! Your ideas are always wanted and welcome, I never would have thought of Draco's comeuppance on my own. And I loved the "so many evil thoughts, so little time" LOL! Much love to all! 


	32. Of Flying and Vegetables

"Jinn Jinn! You're gonna get me in trouble!" Tirza took the parchment from the bunny, who stomped and hopped away. Tirza sighed. "Go ahead and stomp at me, I'm not the one who keeps getting into the papers and how you do it I'll never know." She looked at the writing; it was part of her dad's grade book. "Ha ha, Malfoy's got a C! But shit, what am I gonna do with this?" She looked around her, trying to find a place to stash the evidence. "Tirza, I'm missing a page from my grade book, has your rabbit been into my papers again?" Snape yelled from the other room. "No!" She dumped the page into the fire; only it wouldn't burn. "Goddamn magical fires," she muttered. Not thinking, Tirza reached for the paper. "OW! FUCKING HELL!" she screeched, quickly pulling her hand back. At her yells, Snape emerged from his room where he had been searching for the missing page. "I have told you over and over not to say that," Snape said. Then he noticed her blowing on her hand, which was badly burnt. "Merlin child, must I supervise you twenty-four hours a day?" He took her hand to look at it and she screamed again; the burn wasn't extremely serious, but it certainly was good either. He went to his potions cabinet and grabbed a small jar, pouring its contents onto her hand; instantly the pain went away. "Well, I guess we'll have to go see Poppy," Snape sighed. Tirza giggled. "She's gonna yell at you again." He raised an eyebrow. "I really don't find it amusing. How did you manage this?" "Jinn Jinn had the page you were looking for and I didn't want you to be mad so I threw it in the fire, but it wouldn't burn so I tried to take it out," she told him, ducking her head. "I thought I warned you about lying, little miss," he asked sternly. She nodded, not looking at him. "Be thankful it is your hand that is hot and not your bottom." She turned several shades of crimson, but allowed herself to be escorted to the hospital wing. Snape was thankful that he didn't have a class for twenty minutes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So when can I learn to fly?" she asked at lunch. "When I think you are ready," Snape answered, hoping that would be the end of the conversation. "Can I be ready soon? Please?" "I would not mind teaching her Severus if you are busy," Madame Hooch piped up form the other end of the table. Tirza's face lit up and Snape scowled at Hooch. "Come on daddy, please!" Snape thought for a moment; it would certainly keep her out of trouble if Hooch was keeping an eye on her and that pesky rabbit would be out of his way as well. "Alright, but you listen to everything Madame Hooch tells you." Tirza smiled at him before turning back to her food. Snape looked at the large salad she had dished herself and shook his head. When Tirza thought he wasn't looking, she grabbed a piece of lettuce and slowly leaned over, dropping it into the bag beside her. Jinn Jinn's head popped up, begging for more. Tirza carefully made sure that Snape wasn't paying attention to her and gave the rabbit another piece. McGonagall watched quietly as Tirza continued to give the majority of her salad to the adorable rabbit. She nudged Snape and pointed to Tirza. "She's adorable Severus." Snape groaned as Jinn Jinn's head popped out again. "I told her not to bring that rabbit in here." McGonagall scowled at him. "Don't ruin her fun, it isn't hurting anyone." Tirza suddenly noticed both adults looking at her and accidentally tipped the plate, sending all the lettuce sliding into the bag. A stomp could be heard from inside and Jinn Jinn popped out wearing several pieces of lettuce. "Opps," Tirza whispered. "Sorry sweetie." She lifted the lettuce from the rabbit, who licked her hand. Tirza caught the annoyed look on Snape's face and giggled.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tirza, clad in a warm yellow sweatshirt and jeans, made her way onto the quidditch field and waved at Madame Hooch. "Are you ready dear?" Tirza nodded excitedly and Madame Hooch began to explain things to her. "Up!" the little girl yelled. The broom shot into her hand and she giggled. "Cool!" It wasn't long before Tirza was riding the broom a few feet off the ground. "You are a natural. Perhaps you shall be on the quidditch team when you start school." Tirza thought about Oliver, the gorgeous captain of the Gryffindor team. "Cool. I wanna be on the Gryffindor team!" "You'd have to be in Gryffindor house to be on their team," Madam Hooch pointed out. The little girl nodded. "Don't you want to be in Slytherin like your father?" Tirza wrinkled her nose. "No way! Those Slytherins are so snotty, it pisses me off! Dad is the only cool dude in that whole house!" Madame Hooch laughed, imagining Snape's face if Tirza was actually put in Gryffindor. Snape came to stand beside Madame Hooch. "She's doing an excellent job Severus." He nodded, watching Tirza fly around. "Hi dad!" She waved at him and lost her grip on the broom and fell of. It was only two feet, so she wasn't hurt and sat there giggling. "That was fun! Can I do it again?" Madame Hooch nodded and Tirza mounted again and took off. "She was telling me that she'd like to be on the Gryffindor quidditch team some day," Madame Hooch told Snape. He cringed and she laughed. "Come now Severus, would it truly be that bad if she wasn't put in Slytherin?" He shook his head. "I'd prefer it if she wasn't in Slytherin, just as long as she's not a Gryffindor." "Fussy aren't you?" Madame Hooch retorted. Tirza flew past them, attempting to fly without holding on to the broom. "Tirza Jade, no tricks!" Snape yelled to her as she slid off the broom again. She ignored him and took off again. "She's a handful isn't she?" Snape nodded. "Indeed." He watched her attempt the trick again, this time successful. "Though a most delightful handful," he added.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Daddy, I'm not hungry. Can I have desert?" Snape looked at her sternly. "You aren't hungry enough to eat decent food, but there's enough room for desert?" She nodded. "I do not think so. Eat half of what's on your plate and then you can have desert." She frowned. "You're no fun," she whined. "I wasn't born to always be fun and let you run wild." Tirza giggled. "Too bad, that would be awesome!" Snape shook his head; sometimes reasoning with her was entirely hopeless. She turned at looked disgustedly at the broccoli on her plate. "I don't like that stuff." "How unfortunate; you still have to eat it," he retorted. She tossed her hair at him and began picking at the food on her plate. She watched him carefully and as he became engaged in conversation with Dumbledore, she began stuffing the broccoli in her napkin and stuck it in her pocket. Her efforts did not go as unnoticed as she hoped; Snape turned to her again and surveyed her plate, thinking that she couldn't have finished all of the broccoli so quickly. "Where is it?" he asked exasperated. "Where's what?" she replied innocently. "Your broccoli." "I ate it." He raised an eyebrow and scanned her face for hints of fibbing. "Really? Are you quite certain that's the story you want to go by?" She nodded. "Tell me why I don't believe you." Tirza giggled. "Cuz you're crazy?" "Hardly. Now this is your last chance to tell the truth," he warned. "Search me dude!" Snape decided to take her up on her offer. "Alright, stand up." Tirza reluctantly stood and he immediately noticed her bulging pocket. "What is in your pocket?" She looked at him definitely. "Lucky charms; they're magically delicious!" She giggled at the joke that no one else understood. Snape reached over and pulled the napkin out of her pocket, the broccoli falling to the floor. "How'd that get there?" Tirza asked innocently. "You are not amusing," Snape told her. "You are grounded." "Because I didn't eat my broccoli?" "No; because you lied." She flopped back into the chair, a scowl disfiguring her face. "God, you suck." "Watch it young lady." She continued to scowl at him, but kept her mouth shut.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tirza sat in the arm chair across from Snape, her arms folded across her chest, a scowl on her face. "I'm bored," she whined. "Find something to do," Snape told her, not even looking up from his book. "I want to watch Scooby Doo but you grounded me from the TV." "Go play with your dollhouse." "The O'Connells are asleep, their adventures in Egypt make them tired," she told him. "I wanna watch TV!" Snape looked at her. "I am really not in the mood for your whining. You did this to yourself." "I WANNA WATCH SCOOBY DOO!" she yelled. "Tirza..." She stood up and yelled again, stomping her feet. "Alright young lady, you have two choices. One, you find something to do and stop your tantrum. Two, you continue this tantrum, get a spanking and your TV will be taken away tomorrow as well." Tirza's jaw dropped open. "That's not how it's supposed to go." "Oh?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "You are supposed to give in because I'm tiny and cute," she pointed out, pouting. "Forgive me for ruining your plans, but what I said stands. So what will your choice be?" Sighing, Tirza realized that she wasn't going to win this one. "I'll go get a color book," she told him, stomping off to her room. Snape shook his head as he watched her stomp away; thinking how unfortunate it was that she inherited his stubbornness.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Daddy?" "Yes?" Snape continued tucking the covers around her and brushed several stray curls from her face. "I miss AJ," she told him quietly. "And you guys don't have telephones and I can't call her and she's probably all worried and thinks that you are some kind of murderer and you killed me and stuffed me inside a wall." Snape looked at her serious little face. "Where would she get an idea like that?" "Law & Order, we watched that show cuz her daddy's a cop and we'd pretend he was on the show instead of the old detective." Snape chuckled, her imagination never ceased to amaze him. "I'm sorry you miss her." "Can we go visit her someday? I think she'd like you." Snape wondered what kind of disasters they'd get into in New York City. "I'll think about, alright?" Tirza nodded and kissed him. "I love you daddy- even if you take away my TV." Snape chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I love you too," he whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Friday flew by and before Tirza knew it, it was evening. She sat in the Gryffindor common room with Hermione, Harry and Ron. "Are you all ready for the sleepover?" she asked. Hermione nodded. "As soon as I get back from Hogsmeade I'll bring my stuff down." The boys rolled their eyes. "Let's not talk about this silly sleepover stuff," Ron asked. The girl giggled. "Guys," Tirza said.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, so it's a little shorter than usual, but I have to leave for a movie in the next half hour. I hope you all enjoy it! Much love to all! 


	33. A Quiet Saturday Afternoon At Hogwarts

Tirza rolled over and stretched, then rolled over again-right off the bed. "Ouch!" she yelped as she landed on the floor. Within seconds, Snape was in her bedroom wondering what she had done to herself now. She was giggling, still sitting on the floor. "I rolled right off my bed!" she laughed. Snape chuckled and lifted her up. "I trust you did not seriously damage yourself?" he asked. She giggled again. "I landed on my ass and that floor is hard, even with carpet! Why do you live down here with these hard floors anyway?" She flopped into the armchair and caught the look on Snape's face. "I know, I know." "Don't jump on the furniture," they said in unison. He took the chair across from her. "It is peaceful down here... or it was until you came," he told her with a wink. She playfully stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm hungry. Are we gonna go to breakfast?" Snape shook his head. "It's past breakfast." Tirza looked surprised. "What time is it?" "9:30" "Why'd you let me sleep?" Snape smiled at her. "I heard you still up around 4 and thought you would need the sleep so you would not be cranky all day." She shook her head. "How do you hear everything?" "Isn't that what parents are supposed to do?" "No, cuz then I can't get away with anything!" Snape winked at her. "Precisely." After a trip to see the house elves and get hot chocolate, an orange, and pancakes, Tirza settled in the chair to eat her breakfast. "Well, I guess everyone's left for Hogsmeade already. I didn't get to say bye to Oliver," Tirza pouted. "So what are we gonna do today?" "We?" Snape asked. "Yeah. You're the one that grounded me so now you get to keep me busy." Snape chuckled. "So that is the way it works; more of a punishment for me than for you." "Hey!" Tirza laughed, but pretended to look offended. "Can I fly some more with Madame Hooch?" "She went to Hogsmeade for the day." She thought for a moment, and then her face lit up. "Can you teach me more flying? Please?" Snape nodded. "Finish eating, get dressed and then we'll go." "Yippy!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ready!" Tirza announced. She was wearing black jeans, a black t-shirt, a black sweater, and a black jacket. "Now I look like you," she told him, proud of herself. Snape chuckled as she pulled a black knit cap out of her pocket and put it on. "Don't laugh, my ears get cold!" "No, I was laughing because you seem to voluntarily wish to look like me." She nodded. "I like you; I love you! I think its fun to match, but only sometimes, because black can be such a depressing color. Like I told ya before, I think you're cool, even if all the other kids don't." He shook his head and led her outside. It wasn't long before Tirza was flying five feet in the air. "Be careful, no tricks," Snape warned her. She ignored him and started zigzagging around and trying other things that she had seen Harry do. Unfortunately, she wasn't nearly as good as Harry and when trying to make a sharp turn, she fell off. Snape whipped out his wand. "Accio Tirza." (Okay, I don't know if that spell can actually summon a person or not, but it's my story, so it will, LOL!) Tirza slowly floated over to him and he set her on the ground and gently, but firmly shook her shoulders. "You have a problem listening, child! What did I just tell you about tricks?" Tirza pulled on her ears and a confused look came over her face. "I'm sorry, can you say that again? I've been having trouble listening." Snape chuckled in spite of himself; she certainly had inherited his ability to always have a quick comeback ready. He playfully swatted her bottom and she mounted the broom again. "Wheee!" she shouted as she took off. Snape shook his head and smiled. A few minutes later she came to a stop in front of him. "Come with me." He raised an eyebrow. "I wanna fly with you." He relented and mounted the broom, then lifted her on in front. Snape wrapped his arms around her and took off. "See, you're good. I wanna fly like you someday!" Tirza told him. "I have been flying for a long time. I am sure that when you are my age you will also be very good at flying." She nodded. "But that will be like forever until I'm as old as you." Snape shook his head as she giggled.  
  
  
  
  
  
At lunch, there was just Snape, Dumbledore and ten students. They all sat at one table; there was really no need to make a mess at all the tables. Tirza sat between Dumbledore and her father, happily slurping her soup. "Do not slurp," Snape told her. She slurped again. "Why not? It's fun." "Because..." Snape was interrupted by another slurp, this time from Dumbledore! Snape looked at the old wizard as though he was insane and Dumbledore chuckled. "She's right you know, it is rather fun." Tirza picked up her spoon and she and the old wizard slurped their soup together, causing Snape to groan. "You are setting a bad example of manners for the children; particularly mine." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "No he's not, he's fun!" Tirza interjected. "I don't think the children will be ruined by having a little fun now and again Severus; and I wouldn't worry so much about Tirza if I were you, she's a very good girl." "Obviously you haven't spent any significant amount of time with her," Snape retorted. "Hey!" Tirza shouted, flinging a saltine at him, which bounced of his chest and plunked into his soup. Dumbledore chuckled and Tirza giggled, while Snape looked absolutely horrified. "Tirza, I thought we had discussed throwing food at the dinner table?" he asked sternly. "We did, but this is the lunch table. It won't be the dinner table until later!" Dumbledore's shoulders began to shake with the laughter he was fighting to hold back. Snape gave her a look and turned back to his soup. A roll then bounced off his head and he turned angrily to Tirza. "Alright young lady, you are done with lunch, go to your room this instant." Her mouth hung open. "It wasn't me! It was him!" She pointed to Dumbledore. "Apparently the day without your TV taught you nothing about refraining from lying. I see I shall have to resort to stronger methods." Tirza's face paled; she had a pretty good idea what he was thinking of. Dumbledore reached over and put a hand on Snape's shoulder. "Severus, do not be so quick to jump to conclusions. I am the one who threw that at you, all in good fun." A look of utter bewilderment flew across Snape's face and he turned to look at the children sitting around them. "Did he really?" The students nodded, looking in amazement at the headmaster. He turned to Tirza who frowned at him. "Don't pick on me all the time!" "I'm sorry," Snape whispered to her. She pulled on her ears again. "I'm sorry, I have been having SO much trouble hearing lately, can you say that again?" If looks could kill, the one he shot Tirza would have put her six feet under in an instant. "I said I was sorry," he repeated a bit more loudly this time. Tirza giggled at the slight blush that came over Snape's face as he turned again to eat. He didn't notice that Tirza tossed a roll at Dumbledore, who tossed one back; only Tirza ducked and it hit Snape's nose. This time everyone but Snape roared with laughter. Tirza scooted to the other side of Dumbledore. "It wasn't me!" she yelled to Snape. Having enough of being the butt of everyone's jokes, an evil and mischievous look came over Snape's face. He got up from the table and headed towards Tirza who still sat beside Dumbledore. Tirza ducked under the table and began to crawl towards the other end. Snape, one step ahead of her, went to the other side. Her head popped up moments later and he grabbed her, holding her tight, than smashed a piece of pumpkin pie on her head.  
  
  
  
  
  
The students, who were all little first years that were absolutely terrified of the horrible potions master, stared at Snape with their mouths hanging open. Tirza flicked pie out of her eyes and doubled over with laughter. She grabbed a piece of the pie and smeared it all over the front of his robes. "Now we're even," she said, giggling. "Not quite," Snape then reached for a pitcher of pumpkin juice and poured it over her head, laughing when Tirza screamed as the cold liquid soaked through her clothes. "Okay, you asked for this: FOOD FIGHT!" Tirza grabbed a slice of pie and flung it at Dumbledore, coating part of his flowing beard in orange. The old wizard chuckled and tossed an entire chocolate cake in her direction. Tirza tried to duck, but Snape picked her up as a shield and the cake went SPLAT all over her face. She turned in Snape's arms and planted several chocolate and whip cream filled kisses all over his face. She giggled and tossed a pitcher of pumpkin juice at him. "What's wrong with him?" a little girl asked the boy who sat next to her. "I don't know. I'm frightened." Both Snape and Tirza then turned and launched an attack of rolls at the headmaster. Several minutes later, every item of food that could be thrown was thrown and Snape, Tirza and Dumbledore were covered head to toe. Tirza giggled insanely as she pointed at Snape. "Daddy, you look crazy!" He pointed a long white finger at her. "You should see yourself little miss!" Dumbledore, still laughing, pulled his wand from his messy robes and cleaned the mess in the Great Hall. All that still needed cleaning were he, Snape and Tirza. Snape turned, suddenly serious, to the group of students that still sat in shock. "Talk of this to no one." They nodded solemnly as Snape and Tirza started to leave, the little girl giggling so hard so could hardly walk. "I wanna piggy back ride!" "A what?" Snape asked. She shook her head. "Bend down." Tirza crawled on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his stomach. "Run horsey, run!" Snape stood there for a moment, and then looked back at the students. The horror on their faces was priceless. "Let's give them one last scare," he whispered to Tirza. She nodded and suddenly Snape whinnied like a horse and took off running through the length of the Hall and out the door. "Heigh-ho Silver, away!" Tirza yelled from the hallway. One of the little girls sitting at the table suddenly slumped and fell backwards off the bench.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Daddy, you are so much fun!" Tirza giggled and gave him another kiss full of whip cream as he ran her a bath. He smiled at her. "Alright I will admit that it was, but it will not be an all the time thing, understand?" She nodded and kissed him again. "Did you see the looks on those kids' faces?" she asked. She and Snape both burst out laughing. "And now you my dear need to wash yourself up." Tirza nodded and Snape closed the bathroom door behind him, heading for his own private shower in his room. He truly hadn't the slightest clue what possessed him to do that, but he had to admit, it was fun.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tirza sat curled up in Snape's lap, sound asleep. Her wet hair was drying in funny little bunches and springing out all over the place. He kissed her head and chuckled when he smelled her vanilla bubble bath. He adjusted her weight slightly and she never moved. He marveled at the way a little girl could change a person. Before she had come, he would have had a heart attack if anything pink came within a foot of his dungeon; he'd still think he was an expert on children and give his advice to the other teachers whether they thought they needed it or not. If there was one prominent thing Tirza had taught him, it was that he knew nothing when it came to children other than how to frighten them into obedience. Even that did not always work, such as with the Weasley twins and Potter. A knock disturbed him from his peaceful thoughts. He gently laid Tirza on the couch and opened the door; it was Oliver Wood. "I felt bad that Tirza wasn't allowed to go this weekend and bought her some chocolate frogs. Is she here?" Suddenly Tirza rolled over in her sleep and rolled right off the couch, landing on the hard dungeon floor with a loud SMACK. "Apparently so," Snape answered. "Ow, god!" she shouted. "Yes, I'd say she is most definitely here." Snape commented. Oliver rushed over and helped Tirza up. "You okay?" She nodded, rubbing her side. "That's gonna leave a big ass bruise," she mumbled. "Back from Hogsmeade already?" He nodded. "I hope you can come next time, I didn't have as much fun without you dragging me all over the place." Tirza giggled. "At least I didn't make you carry a bunny home this time." He chuckled and handed her the package from Honeydukes. "Did you get this for me?" she asked. He nodded and smiled. She beamed at him and opened the bag, peering in at the four chocolate frogs and a lemon sucker. "I remembered that lemon was your favorite." "Wow, you didn't have to get these for me! You are really sweet!" Oliver smiled. "Not a problem; you are pretty sweet yourself. I should go; enjoy those okay?" She nodded and stared after Oliver as he left. 'He really likes me,' she thought. She had just popped the sucker in her mouth when there was another on the door. "What is this, the London train station?" Snape muttered. Hermione stood outside the door, a rolled up purple sleeping bag under one arm and a small bag under the other. "Hey!" Tirza greeted her. "We are gonna have so much fun!" Hermione nodded and both girls giggled and headed for Tirza's room. Snape shook his head. "They will have fun and I will have an enormous headache."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Stay tuned for the sleepover fun! I will try and have it up by tomorrow night, but if not, for sure by Tuesday night. Much love to all my readers! 


	34. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

"Opps, that's gonna leave a stain." Tirza and Hermione surveyed the purple nail polish that had dipped onto the carpet. "Don't worry," Hermione said as she grabbed her wand. She said a simple spell and the spot was gone. "Sweet! Can I try your wand?" "NO!" Snape yelled from the sitting room. "God, how does he keep doing that?" Tirza muttered. "Let's put on some music so he doesn't hear everything we're saying." Hermione nodded and the girls flipped through Tirza's CD holder, which held everything from Marilyn Monroe to Backstreet Boys to Sir Mix A Lot. "Damn," Tirza said as she picked up an NSYNC CD. "I forgot to give this back to AJ before I left, now she'll never get it back." "How come?" Hermione asked. "Everything here gets sent by owl and I can't explain to her why I'm sending back her CD attached to an owl's leg." Hermione's face lit up. "I have an idea! Why don't you owl all your mail to my parents and tell them where to send it and your friends can send things to my parents, who will send them here?" Tirza smiled. "Hermione, you're a genius!" Tirza grabbed her Sir Mix A Lot CD and stuck it in the player. "This is one of my favorite songs; it's so funny, you gotta hear it!" Snape shook his head as music started blasting from Tirza's room, followed by the lyrics. "I like big butts and I cannot lie. You other brothers can't deny, when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face, you get sprung." 'That has to be the most idiotic song I've ever heard,' he mused. When the loudness became overwhelming, he went to her room and opened the door. Tirza was singing and jigging her butt around, dancing, looking absolutely hilarious. Snape's eyebrow raised and he stood there for a moment watching her and Hermione, who wasn't dancing, but was laughing so hard at Tirza that her face was beet red. She suddenly noticed Snape and pointed at him and Tirza spun around. "Dad, you're not invited to the sleepover." "From what I've just seen, I am immensely grateful that I am not invited. Would you turn that so called music down?" He turned and left the room. Tirza turned the song down, but she and Hermione started laughing again. "That was the funniest dance I've ever seen in my life!" Tirza nodded, still giggling. Jinn Jinn suddenly shot out from under the bed, grabbed the bottle of nail polish in her mouth and scooted under the bed again. Both girls laughed and looked underneath, finding a treasure trove of things that Jinn Jinn had taken in the last few minutes: the nail polish, a butterfly hairclip and one of Tirza's sweatshirts. They reached in and took out the treasures, earning several stomps from Jinn Jinn. Tirza soothingly rubbed Jinn Jinn's hips and Jinn Jinn leaned into Tirza's hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tirza pulled out her box of play clothes. "You ever play dress up?" Hermione giggled. "At home I do, but no here at school." Tirza dumped the clothes onto her bed. "Wow, you have so many neat things, where did you get them all?" "My mom and I went to a lot of garage sales and found most of these. She picked up a short black dress with silver dangles and tiny shoulder straps. "This is my flapper outfit. Ya want my blue one?" Hermione nodded. "Let's be secret agent girls like Charlie's Angels," Tirza said. "And people in a play are being killed and we join so we can solve the mystery," Hermione added. Ten minutes later, Tirza, wearing army fatigues, stuck her head out the door. "Dad, can you go away?" "Excuse me?" Snape replied. "We wanna play and we need this room and we don't want you to watch us cuz you'll laugh." Snape chuckled. "Alright, I'll be in my office." Once he left the room, they burst into the room and pretended to arrest everyone. "Oh yeah, girl cops rule!" Tirza said, giving Hermione a high five. "I'm hungry, how 'bout you?" Hermione nodded. "Crime fighting makes me hungry too," she said with a giggle. "Let's go." Tirza headed for the door. "In this?" Hermione squeaked. Tirza nodded. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and she and Tirza headed for the kitchens. Arms loaded with ice cream, pizza (thanks to Tirza describing it to the elves who had some very cool magic), and Tirza's stash of potato chips, popcorn and Little Debbie's that the elves allowed her to store in the kitchen, the girls headed back to the dungeons. "Hermione!" someone shouted behind them. Ron and Harry caught up to them and gaped at the stash of food. "Hey, can we join the party?" Ron asked. Both girls shook their heads. "Sorry-all sleepover stuff!" Both boys looked disappointed. "What are you girls wearing?" Harry asked. "Army fatigues," Tirza told him. "Why?" Tirza and Hermione looked at each other and giggled. "Gotta run boys before the ice cream melts!" The girls took off down the hallway and the boys shook their heads. "Girls."  
  
  
  
  
  
Snape entered his sitting room to find it had somehow been transformed into a dressing room, clothes scattered everywhere. "Tirza!" he called. The bedroom door opened and Tirza leaned out. "Yeah?" "What happened to this room?" Hermione's head popped out under Tirza's; both girls took in the sight of the room and laughed hysterically. "Well... we were crime fighting and mystery solving. You gotta have lots of disguises when fighting crime," Tirza told him and Hermione nodded in agreement. He raised an eyebrow. "Crime fighting?" The girls nodded. "Like Scooby Doo," Tirza said. "And Charlie's Angels," Hermione added. "If your crime fighting is over, will you please bring these things to your room?" Tirza and Hermione grabbed the armfuls of clothes and dumped them in the box, shoving it back under the bed. "I came to get you for supper," Snape told them. The girls looked at each other and groaned; they had eaten all the ice cream. "We're not really hungry Professor." "Yeah," Tirza added. "Why?" "Well, we ate a lot of ice cream..." Hermione told him. Snape shook his head. "Alright, I'm going to go eat supper and I will get you girls something later." "Shall we watch a movie?" Hermione asked. "Sure, I'm gonna put on my pajamas and lets get our sleeping bags set up." Snape shook his head as they took off for Tirza's room; even though Granger annoyed him, at least he knew he could leave her and Tirza alone without something blowing up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You can sleep in your bed tonight if you want Tirza, I don't mind," Hermione said as they snuggled into their sleeping bags. "Nah, ya gotta sleep in a bag on the floor or it just doesn't feel like a sleepover." Hermione's sleeping bag was a plain, but pretty purple; Tirza's was blue and had a picture of Snow White in the woods with the animals on it. Jinn Jinn kept scratching at the two rabbits on the sleeping bag, upset that these rabbits would dare to invade her territory after she had clearly marked it. (Rabbits rub their chins on things in their territory and only other rabbits can smell it and each has it's own different smell. See you can learn something every day, LOL!) She finally gave up scratching as the rabbits never seemed to move and that was boring her. With a final stomp, Jinn Jinn hopped in her cage and rolled onto her side for a nap. "Wait, we forgot to pick out the movie!" Tirza said as she crawled out of the bag, giggling. She went to her shelves and scanned the titles for something fun. "Have you seen The New Guy?" Hermione shook her head no. "Dude, you are gonna love it! It is such an awesome movie!" Tirza popped it into the VCR and snuggled back into the sleeping bag. "How is the sleepover going Severus?" McGonagall asked as they ate. "Well, they turned my sitting room into a dressing room, kicked me out of my own chambers, play the most obnoxious music and extremely loudly, and giggle continuously. Though I suppose it could be worse." McGonagall chuckled. "Where are the girls?" Snape shook his head. "They ate an entire carton of ice cream and had no room for decent food." "I heard from a very reliable source that you were seen participating in a food fight this afternoon," she commented. Snape glared at her. "Where did you hear that?" "Albus; apparently it came as quite a shock to him to see you actually enjoying yourself at something like that and accredited it to your sweet little girl's influence." She caught the look of horror on his face and chuckled. "Don't worry Severus, I won't tell anyone."  
  
  
  
  
  
Snape returned to his quarters after eating and the girls had the music going again. It was so loud it made him wince. He opened the door of Tirza's room and saw both girls jumping on the bed, singing with some music video. They caught sight of him and immediately sat down, looking very sheepish. Tirza grabbed her remote and turned down the volume of the NSYNC video tape. "Much better," Snape commented. He winked at Tirza and left the room. The girls looked at each other and started jumping on the bed again. "And no jumping on the bed!" Snape called from the sitting room. Tirza and Hermione giggled. "Uhhh, he drives me insane sometimes!" Tirza said, laughing. "Now you know how the rest of us feel," Hermione retorted. She stopped the NSYNC video and grabbed The Mummy. "Can we watch this? I've always wanted to see it." Tirza nodded. "So are you going to tell me who your crush is yet?" Tirza blushed. "Okay, just don't say anything to anybody! It's... Oliver Wood." Hermione's eyes widened. "But he's like sixteen." Tirza nodded. "I really think he likes me though. Besides, age isn't so important," she told Hermione with a tone that sounded like she had been dating for years. "I wish you luck. He's a great guy-and cute too!" A dreamy look came over Tirza's face. "He sure is." The popcorn quickly disappeared as they watched the movie, all the time Tirza was thinking how great it would be if Oliver was the hero and she was Evy. Hermione and Tirza both screamed at the part where Jonathan popped the mummy up in the museum after Evy destroyed the library. "I have seen this movie so many times and I still scream at that part!" Tirza told her. Snape burst into the room a second later, his wand ready. Both girls gave him a funny look. "I heard you scream, is everything alright?" They giggled hysterically. "Dad, we were screaming at the movie cuz it's a little scary." Snape rolled his eyes and put his wand away. The girls burst into giggles again as Rick punched Jonathan from inside the jail cell. He warned them to try and keep the screams to a minimum and left the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
After the movie, the girls sat talking. "When we saw that in the theaters, ya know the outfit that girl was wearing in the very beginning? AJ's mom covered up AJ's dad's eyes, it was so funny!" "My favorite part was when all the bookshelves in the library fell over like dominoes!" The girls giggled. "Who puts shelves in a circle like that anyway?" Tirza asked. "This movie is just the right kinda scary for me," Tirza commented and Hermione nodded in agreement. "One time I watched part of The Exorcist with my mom and I couldn't sleep for a week!" "Your mom let you watch that? I heard it was really bad." Tirza nodded. "She didn't know how bad it was and we liked things that were kinda scary. We tried the Friday the 13th movies too, well the first one anyways and that was just as bad." Hermione shook her head. Just before midnight, Snape came in to say goodnight to Tirza and to tell her where he was leaving the Dreamless Sleep potion. Both girls were in their nightgowns, Tirza's was blue satin with Cinderella and Hermione's was a pretty maroon color, and Jinn Jinn was in her cage for the night. "Do we have to go to bed?" Tirza asked. He shook his head. "I know you and your sleeping habits; you might as well stay up until you are tired, I am sure Miss Granger will fall sleep when she is ready." "Dad, her name is Hermione." He leaned down and gave Tirza hug and kissed her forehead. "'Night daddy, love you." "Good night Tirza, I love you too." Snape blushed slightly at saying something so emotional and personal in front of a student. He turned to say goodnight to Hermione and decided it really wouldn't hurt to call her by her first name since school was not in session. "Good night Hermione." "Good night Professor." "Now I want you girls to keep things quiet okay?" They nodded and he left, heading for his bedroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tirza pushed away the bag of potato chips. "Anymore junk stuff and I'm gonna be sick." "Me too." "Wanna go raid the kitchens?" Hermione looked a little nervous. "Are you sure we should? What if your dad finds out?" Tirza shook her head. "Don't worry about it." Hermione thought for moment and then relented. They made themselves sandwiches and munched on their way back to the dungeons. Walking down the hallway, something bumped into them- the only thing was that they couldn't see it! Suddenly Ron and Harry's head were visible and their bodies followed. "Cool, how'd you do that?" Tirza asked excitedly. Harry explained the invisibility cloak and allowed Tirza to try it. "Awesome," she breathed. "So how is your sleepover going?" Ron asked. Hermione held up her sandwich. "We got hungry for good food after all the ice cream and chips and things." "We were bored and decided to come get something to eat before going to the astronomy tower," Ron told them. "So you're bored, huh? Wanna have some fun?" Tirza asked. Hermione started looking nervous again and the boys looked excited. "Ever wanted to trash the Slytherin common room?" "Sure, but how would we get in there?" Harry asked. Tirza smiled mischeviously. "You forget that my dad is the head of Slytherin; I know the password." "Let's do it!" the boys said. "I don't know," Hermione started. "We'll use the invisibility cloak, no on will ever see us." "What about Snape?" "Forget about it, he's sleeping. He doesn't even know we're not there," Tirza told her. "Alright," Hermione finally gave in. They set out to gather their weapons.  
  
  
  
  
  
Armed with toilet paper, pink silly string, honey, hot chocolate, and various other weapons for mischief-making, they headed for the Slytherin dormitory. Tirza whispered the password and, still in the invisibility cloak, they entered the Slytherin common room. It was after one and the room was deserted. Tirza picked up a can of the pink sill sting and walked over to the large painting of Salazaar Slytherin that hung over the fireplace. She sprayed the silly string with an artistic flair, giving him a pink moustache, a pink bowtie, and pink hair, as well as decorating the frame. Hermione and the boys covered their mouths with their hands and laughed. Ron took a large bottle of white super glue and spread it over the cushions of the chairs and the two leather couches. Hermione grabbed the toilet paper and began wrapping it around lamps and the coffee table. Harry grabbed a bucket of honey and some string and headed off towards the dorm rooms. Tirza began decorating everything in sight with the pink silly string. Nearly twenty minutes later, they had finished and stopped to admire their handiwork. Draco's dorm room door was set to drop a bucket of sticky honey on him or any of his roommates that opened it. Pansy Parkinson's dorm room was set to do the same, but with hot chocolate instead of honey. Mayonaise was spread on the backs of the couches and chairs and would fill the room with a most horrible stench by the time everyone woke up. Several booby traps were spread across the room. Part of the floor was covered with marbles, waiting for someone to slip on them. Another booby trap, activated by an invisible string, would dump a package of flour, then a bucket of water on the unsuspecting person below. The four kids pulled the cloak around themselves again and left the room, all snickering under their breath. Harry and Ron left the girls at the door to Snape's chambers and then headed back to their own dormitory. Tirza muttered the password and looked around cautiously; both girls breathed a sigh of relief that Snape was no where in sight. They tip-toed back to Tirza's bedroom and crawled into their sleeping bags. Hermione and Tirza both became very tired as the excitement of their adventure wore off. Tirza drank her potion and grabbed Molly before finding a comfortable position to sleep in. "This has been so much fun," Hermione said with a yawn. Tirza nodded. "'Night Hermione." "Good night Tirza."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Alright, my dear readers, here it is as promised, LOL! But now the question is whether or not they will be caught and what will happen when all those Slytherins wake up? LOL! Stay tuned for more fun! 


	35. Tirza's Code of Honor

Screams coming from the common room woke Draco at 6:30 on Sunday morning. He grumbled to himself about people who enjoyed getting up earlier and carefully rolled over in bed. He was relieved to find it much easier to put pressure on his bottom. Deciding to investigate the reasons for all the screaming, Draco pulled on his green bathrobe and padded in his bare feet towards the door. He opened it and stepped out; he suddenly felt something luke warm pool on his head and seconds later was covered in honey. He cursed loudly, his crumpled hair stuck in its odd fashion by the honey, his feet wanting to stick to the floor. With a great amount of energy, Draco managed to step out of the sticky pool at his feet just as Crabbe came up behind him and avoided the stickiness that was his leader, heading for the common room. "Whoa!" Crabbe yelled as he slid on the marbles and landed hard on the cold floor, marbles scattering everywhere. Draco slowly made his way into the common room and began to feel nauseous. "What is that horrid smell?" he asked. It was then he noticed a white substance had been smeared on the backs of the couches and chairs; his eyes then drifted to the two girls that sat on one of the couches, crying. "What is wrong with you two?" Draco demanded. "We're stuck!" The two girls went on to explain how they sat down and now they were glued to the cushions. Shaking his head, he looked around the room, his eyes taking in the decorative pink silly string and toilet paper. Soon more people began to gather and several more traps went off. Goyle managed to set of the trap that covered him in flour, and then doused him in water, the two mixing to make a paste like substance. A scream rang out from the girls dorms. "Sounds like Pansy," Draco muttered and made his way toward that direction. Pansy Parkinson stood there in the hallway just outside her door covered in chocolate sauce, stomping her foot at the fact that this happened to HER and no to someone else. More shouts came from the common room as invisible traps were activated and rolls of toilet paper on strings came flying, knocking people in the head. The best yet was when a sixth year girl was covered with pink dye.  
Loud banging reached Snape's ears as he lay in bed still sleeping. He tried to ignore it, but the knocking was becoming louder and was joined by shouts of "Professor Snape!" Grabbing his dressing robe, he headed for the door and was met by a very upset Slytherin boy. "Sir, something's happened in the common room!" The boy continued talking very quickly and all Snape could catch was something about being stuck and traps. "Go back to the common room, I'll be there in a moment," Snape told the boy. He closed the door and headed for Tirza's room and gently shook the little girl's shoulders. Tirza blinked several times and then yawned. "Something has happened in the common room and I must go and see what all the fuss is about." Tirza nodded absentmindedly and pulled the covers back over her head. A few minutes after Snape left, what he had said began to dawn on Tirza and she giggled. Unwrapping herself from the sleeping bag, she woke Hermione. "Someone just came to get dad because of all the stuff in the common room!" The girls giggled, imagining the chaos. "Let's go watch," Tirza said. Hermione shook her head. "Snape'll wonder why we would care what was wrong with Slytherins; we don't want to make him suspicious." Tirza stuck her lower lip out in a pout, even though she knew Hermione was right.  
Snape was nearly overpowered by the smell as he entered the common room and took in the chaos around him. His stress level went through the roof as his brain registered what he was seeing: flying toilet paper rolls, things covered in pink string, marbles all over the floor, a girl dyed pink, Malfoy covered in honey and Pansy Parkinson covered in chocolate. The worst was the two girls that were glued to the cushions who could do nothing but cry. "SILENCE!" he yelled. Within seconds the room was totally quiet; at least a girl slipped on the marbles. Snape pulled out his wand and cast a spell to take care of the smell, then ordered those covered in various substances to go shower and sent the girl dyed pink to see Madame Pompfrey. Within minutes, he had disarmed all the traps and had cleared them from the room. He turned to the girls and had to use several different spells before they were unstuck and it took several more to get rid of the pink string. Everything in order, Snape turned to those still in the room. "Who did this?" he thundered. Everyone shrugged. "It was all here when we woke up," a girl piped up. No one could come up with an explanation of how all this had happened. Snape, however, immediately thought of Fred and George and decided them the likely suspects. He was determined that this time he would prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that it was them and get them out of Hogwarts for good; sabotage and vandalism were grounds for expulsion. Once the situation was in hand, he turned and stormed from the room.  
Snape returned to his chambers and was greeted with giggles and squeals from Tirza's room. Not in the mood for excessive noise, he burst into her room. Hermione and Tirza stopped in their tracks; each was holding a pillow and feathers covered the room. "What in Merlin's name are you doing?" "Pillow fighting," Tirza answered. He used to wand to restore the feathers to their pillows. "I DO NOT want to clean up another mess today; find something else to do!" He left the room, slamming the door behind him. Both girls winced as the door slammed. "Ooh, he ain't happy," Tirza commented. Hermione nodded. "We should get dressed and go to breakfast, since we're already up." Both girls began rolling up their sleeping bags and Jinn Jinn scooted out from under the bed, where she had been hiding from the pillow fight. As Hermione and Tirza headed for the bathroom to brush their teeth, Jinn Jinn ran from the room and scooted under Snape's desk, stretching out near his feet. Snape felt an odd, wet sensation of his foot and looked under the desk; Jinn Jinn was happily licking his foot, and then stretched out again. "Happy to be with someone quiet?" he asked, petting the rabbit. "I don't blame you."  
After breakfast, Fred and George were summoned to Snape's office. "As much as we'd like to take credit Professor, it really wasn't us," George said. "Yeah, pink isn't our color." Immediately Fred and George thought of whose color was pink; Tirza must be at it again. Over their dead bodies though were they going to get her into trouble, sweet little kid; a kid after their own prankster hearts. Fred spoke up. "Alright Professor, you caught us, no sense in denying it. If only we had been there to see it all happen!" Snape looked at them doubtfully. It wasn't like them to deny something and then take the blame anyways; they must be hiding something. Since he suspected them of covering for someone, he couldn't expel them. "Alright gentlemen, you can spend every night for two months with me for detention." Wondering why the punishment was so light this time, both boys nodded. Tirza was listening from inside the classroom and felt incredibly guilty. Here it was all her idea and Fred and George, who hadn't even been involved, were taking the blame. She followed them down the hallway and cornered them out of sight of Snape's office. "Guys, you don't have to say you did it. I'll tell my dad the truth." The twins smiled at her. "We don't want you to get in trouble; besides, we have always wanted to do that, just could never get the password," George told her. "But that's not fair, I feel really bad," she told them quietly. "Don't worry about it, kiddo."  
Snape was sitting in an armchair, drinking a cup of tea and going over his lesson plans when Tirza came into the room. She sat gently on the couch, much to the amazement of Snape. She looked upset about something; he figured that she felt immensely guilty about the Weasley boy taking the blame for the disaster in the Slytherin common room. He had figured out it was her and someone else who knew magic that had done it; the quick confession and the mention of pink not being the Weasley boys color had put the pieces together for him. "Where is Miss Granger?" he asked. "Had homework she wanted to do." Snape motioned her over to him and she came to stand in front of him. He gently pulled her onto his lap and kissed her head. "You seem upset. Would you like to talk about it?" She shook her head. Tirza hadn't decided yet if she wanted to get into trouble or just feel guilty and let the boys take the blame; besides she really didn't want to rat out Hermione, Harry, and Ron. As much as he wanted to yell at her for vandalizing the Slytherin common room, he forced himself to remain calm; he had learned that it worked better to be calm with her. "I think that you participated in the vandalism, am I right?" Feeling completely overcome with guilt, Tirza nodded, a few silent tears running down her face. "That was not a good thing to do was it?" Tirza sat still. "I thought it was funny... none of the other houses deserved it more." Snape sighed; her reasoning left much to be desired at times. "I know that you did not do it alone; who helped you?" It was one thing to confess and save the twins from unfair punishment, it was another to rat out her friends. "I did it all by myself." Snape could feel his anger rising; she was lying again. "Young lady, that is a lie. There were charms and spells put on some of the traps and I know you are not capable of that. Did Miss Granger assist you?" Tirza stubbornly shook her head. "She was asleep and I was bored; I did it all by myself!" "Tirza Jade Snape" "Shelby!" Tirza interrupted him. "Do you remember what I told you would happen if I caught you lying again?" She nodded; oh boy did she remember. "And you are willing to be spanked than to tell me who helped you?" "I did it myself!" she shouted. Snape frowned at her. "I understand that you do not want to get your friends into trouble, but you also need to think of the consequences to yourself if you do not tell me." Tirza didn't care; in her code of honor, you never rat on a friend. "I don't care; it was all me," she told him stubbornly. Snape thought for a moment before continuing. "Alright, if you refuse to name your accomplices and are determined to take the blame entirely upon yourself than you shall be punished accordingly." Her face became pale. "Vandalism is a serious crime young lady; you will be grounded from your TV for an entire week. And during that week you will not be allowed to practice your flying and you will be sent to bed at 8 instead of 9:30." By this time, she was staring at him in shock. "And for that whole week, you will be spanked every night before bed." Snape had no intention of spanking her every day for a week, but she would not know that and he hoped it would prompt her to name her accomplices. Silent tears streamed down her face and she slid off his lap. "You're mean," she whispered and ran to her room.  
That night Tirza sat in her room; she hadn't spoken to Snape since that morning and had no intention of ever speaking to him again. At eight o'clock as promised, Snape knocked on her door. He waited for an answer, but since she wasn't speaking to him, he received none and entered anyways. Tirza was already in her pajamas and snuggled under the covers of her bed reading. Snape nearly smiled; she really was a good little girl. He hated himself for what he was about to do. He sat on the bed and sighed. "Well young lady, you have a spanking coming, let's get it over with." Without looking at him and without saying a word, Tirza crawled out of her bed and stood in front of him. She knew by now that no amount of yelling and crying was going to save her from a punishment once her dad had made up his mind. He pulled her over his lap and her hand immediately shot back in a small attempt to save her bottom. Snape sighed and cursed himself; he just couldn't bring himself to spank her this time. As much as she might deserve it, it really was not fair to punish her for staying loyal to her friends; and would he have been any different? Snape pushed her hand out of the way and gently swatted her bottom several times and then let her off his lap. Tirza gave him a strange look and put her hand on his forehead. "Not that I'm complaining, but are you feeling okay man?" Snape smiled; it was nice to hear to talk to him again. "Yes, I am feeling alright," he pulled her onto his lap and cuddled her close. "That was a very nasty trick you played on the Slytherins," he softly scolded. "But it was funny," she pointed out. Snape remembered the people covered in honey and chocolate and the flying toilet paper rolls and chuckled. "Yes, it was amusing, but still wrong. I admire your stubbornness in remaining loyal to your friends." She nodded. "I'm no rat fink." She looked into his eyes. "Does this mean I'm not gonna get spanked every night for a whole week?" He chuckled and nodded, kissing her head. "Yes. Although you are still grounded from TV until Tuesday." Tirza pouted. "That sucks." He raised an eyebrow. "Does that mean you'd rather be spanked?" She vigorously shook her head and he chuckled. "I thought not. You really are a good girl; you just need to learn to control your impulses." She hugged him tight. "Um, what's an impulse?" He chuckled and kissed her head again. "Never mind, I'll explain it another day. Would you like a bedtime story?" She nodded and Snape tucked her into her bed and picked a book from the shelves. "Once upon a time..."  
A/N: Ahh, Snape's turning into a softy! LOL! Not all the time of course, but he has to have some soft moments every once in a while! Anyways, don't expect a chapter late Friday night or until Sunday night. My godsons are spending the weekend with me and I never get any rest with them around! LOL! I should have a chapter up before they come Friday evening, but if not, look forward to a nice one on Sunday! Love all the suggestions. And lots of love to those who check for updates everyday-that is so nice and I am really flattered. I have come up with another idea that I will be working on called Escape Into The Shadows. Look for the first chapter of that by Friday evening. My Tirza story though will get first priority because it is so much fun to write. Hope you all enjoy it! Lots of love! 


	36. Prince Charming

Tirza peeked over the top of Snape's desk in his classroom and he looked up from his papers. "Yes?" "Daddy, I got a question." She came around the side of the desk and crawled into Snape's lap. "What do boyfriends and girlfriends do?" Snape raised an eyebrow. "What exactly do you mean child?" She sighed and began twirling a curl around her finger. "Well, if I have a boyfriend I know we go on dates and we hold hands and kiss, but..." she paused. "Because I would be his girlfriend, would I have to...um...let him do the things that HE did to me?" It took Snape a second to realize who she was talking about when she emphasized "he." This was not something he wanted to talk about with her. She was only ten years old for Merlin's sake! But on the other hand she already had sex, though against her will, so it was only natural that she have questions. But still, could she have not asked her mother? "Daddy, you look funny. What's wrong?" Tirza's voice interrupted his almost panicked thoughts. Snape took a deep breath. "Child, I want you to listen very carefully, alright?" She nodded, sending her curls bouncing around her shoulders. "What that sick boy did to you was something that only grown ups are supposed to do. And even when you are grown up, you don't have to do it if you don't want to. It's not supposed to be something that is scary or something that young people do. It is something special that adults who love each other share." He paused to see if she was following his train of thought. "Like you loved mommy and she loved you and that was special and it made me?" He nodded, thankful that she comprehended. "Exactly. It is not something you do because someone else wants you too. And it is only for people who are much older than you are." "Then why did HE do it daddy?" she hated to talk about it, but she really wanted to know. If Oliver did love her and wanted to be her boyfriend, she had to know these things. She snuggled deep into his strong arms, feeling safe from everything. Snape kissed her cheek. "Honey, there are some adults and children who are sick in their minds." "Sick like the flu?" Tirza interrupted. "Something like that; but it is in their head and it makes them do bad things. What he did to you was a crime; something he should be punished for." She nodded. "Like be grounded?" "No; he should go to prison. Did he go to prison?" It occurred to Snape that he had never asked that before.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tirza grew very silent for a few moments and Snape studied her little face and the flood of emotions that rushed in her eyes. "No," she told him. She didn't look at him. Snape put his finger under chin and tipped her head up to look at him. Snape fought to hide the fact that he was furious; why did Ariel not do something? There are laws against these sorts of things! "Why?" he asked her softly. "When I told mommy what happened and she took me to the doctor the doctor called the police. The police told us to talk to a social worker and she told mommy that it would be in the news and stuff and mommy said she didn't want me to have to go to court. She said it would be hard." Snape nodded. He could understand Ariel's reasoning, but she still should have had the boy prosecuted, even if Tirza did have to go to court. Although there was probably more to it than that, things that Tirza wouldn't talk about because she probably didn't understand. "Are you mad that I didn't go to court?" Tirza asked. Snape shook his head. "No; I am sure that your mother made the decision that she deemed appropriate." He caught the look on her face and chuckled. "I mean that she did what she thought was right." "Oh. You talk with too many big words," Tirza told him. He chuckled, and then grew serious. "Do you understand that what was done to you was not your fault and that it was wrong of him to do that?" She hid her face in his shoulder and mumbled something. "Honey, I can't hear you when you do that." She kept her face buried for a few moments and he rubbed her back soothingly. "No, I was bad too. I'm a very bad girl; I let HIM do that and now I'm not right inside and I can't ever be a good girl again." Snape cuddled her close and wiped the tears from her face. "Do not ever think that! You are a good girl and you couldn't stop what happened. He chose to do that, not you. Who told you this rubbish?" "Psychiatrist lady," she told him quietly, tears still sliding down her face. "Well she is an idiot and is lucky that I was not there when she said that!" Tirza gave him a small smile. "What would you do?" Several evil ideas flashed through Snape's head. "Never mind; only know that she would have severely regretted what she said." "I think she's right though; it was so bad daddy. I don't know why you don't send me away. How can you like me when you know? I don't even like me." Tirza buried her head again in his shoulder. Snape's heart ached for her. He pulled her from his shoulder and sat her on his lap in front of him and looked deep into her eyes. "Now listen here young lady, and listen well! IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT. You cannot control other people. And I don't care what you have done or what you will do; I will always love you and I will not ever send you away. I know you feel guilty, but what he did does not make you bad or naughty. I want you to say it. It wasn't my fault." Tirza raised an eyebrow at him. "Say it," he urged. "Not my fault," she mumbled. "Do you understand what I am saying?" She nodded. "I know what you're saying, but I still think I'm bad." Snape sighed; Dumbledore had been right, this would take a lot of patience and a lot of time to heal. "What brought all this up?" Tirza blushed. "Nothing." He didn't believe her, but chose to ask her about it another time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tirza took a deep breath and walked over to where Oliver sat. She whispered to him and he nodded, than excused himself from the table. Snape watched them walk from the Great Hall, his curiosity peaking. "What can I do for you?" Oliver asked as they walked into the hallway. Tirza began to blush slightly. "Um... well... I wanted to ask you to go to the Halloween party with me." Oliver smiled. "I'm very flattered TJ, but Katie is going with me." Her face darkened. "Who's Katie?" "You know Katie; she's on the quidditch team." Tirza nodded. "But why are you taking her?" Oliver was beginning to grow confused. "She's my girlfriend." Tirza's jaw dropped. "But...but..." It suddenly dawned on Oliver: Tirza had a crush on him! "You bought me candy and you took me to Hogsmeade? I thought you liked me!" He watched tears well up in her eyes as he tried to think of something to say. "TJ, I..." "Save it!" she yelled. "You were just screwing with me! You don't care at all! God what is it with guys?" Oliver tried to say something in his defense, but she kept yelling. "You never really liked me! Why did you do those things if you didn't? Never mind, I don't want to know!" Tears were running down her face and Oliver felt absolutely horrible. "TJ, please, I do like you..." "Bullshit! Boys are all the same; I thought you were nice, but you're just a bastard like the rest of them!" She was stomping and screaming and Oliver reached for her to hold her still and make her listen to what he had to say. "Don't you touch me! Screw this bullshit; fuck you Oliver Wood! Go to hell!" She turned and ran down the hallway sobbing. Oliver watched her go, completely stunned. He had never expected this. He wanted to run after her and make her understand, but he knew she wouldn't listen. Oliver went back in the Great Hall and approached Snape. "Sir, I need to talk to you."  
  
  
  
  
  
It was as he had feared; Tirza did fancy herself in love with Oliver Wood. That had been the reason for the discussion they had had that afternoon. Snape shook his head, wishing that she wasn't so sensitive and wrapped up in fairytales. Much to Oliver's and his own surprise, he told Oliver not to feel badly; she was a little girl with an over active imagination. He told him that Tirza would be more willing to listen to reason later. Snape left to look for her and headed for the dungeons. He was rather shocked to not find her there and tried to think of the next likely place; the Astronomy tower! She loved to sit up there and look at the stars and know that her mom used to love the tower too. He didn't want to think that she was upset enough to jump, but her moods were so unpredictable; he raced for the tower. Snape found her sitting in front of the window, her knees pulled up to her chest, sobbing. He sat beside her and pulled her onto his lap. "I hate boys," she told him. He kissed her and rocked her gently. Snape knew it was hopeless to reason with her, so he just held her as she poured her little heart out to him. He wondered how she had managed to find her way to the tower and decided to ask her later; right now she just needed to be comforted. As outrageous as it may seem to him or anyone else, Tirza's heart was broken. It wasn't long before she had cried herself to sleep in his arms. He carried her down to the dungeons and found Oliver waiting there. "Is she alright?" Snape shook his head. "She says you broke her heart and she is very upset. She will get over it." Oliver nodded. "I feel terrible; I had no idea. She must hate me so much." Snape actually felt sorry for the boy. "I know; it was all just a little girl's daydream, but it apparently meant a lot to her. She won't hate you forever." Oliver turned and walked away feeling absolutely horrible. He just hoped that she'd let him explain later.  
  
  
  
  
  
Snape sat on the couch and pulled the quilt around him and Tirza. He knew he should go put her in bed, but he figured she wouldn't sleep long and he truly loved to hold her; it almost made up for all the things he had missed. He brushed a curl from her face and thought of how angelic she looked when she slept. In a way she was an angel; his angel. Tirza had made him feel more alive than he had in years; since Ariel had left. He kissed her head, than picked up a book from the coffee table.  
  
  
  
  
  
An hour later, Tirza mumbled and opened her eyes. It took her a few seconds to remember all that had happened and she wondered how she had gotten back to the dungeon. She looked at Snape, but didn't smile. "Hi." Snape put down his book and gave her his full attention. "Would you care to tell me what happened?" She shook her head. "Don't wanna talk about it." "Alright, that is your choice." She sighed and snuggled against him as he stroked her hair. "Daddy, why are boys nasty?" "Not all boys are nasty. Is Potter?" "No and neither is Ron, but Oliver is. He's evil. But Ron and Harry will be someday too." Snape sighed; it was extremely difficult to deal with her way of reasoning at times and matters of the heart, especially a little girl's heart, was something that he was not an expert at. "Did you give Mr. Wood a chance to explain?" Tirza shook her head and began twirling her hair around her finger. Snape pried her hair from her finger. "Why do you do that? You put knots all over your hair." She shrugged and he remembered that Ariel used to do that as well when she was nervous or upset. "I think you need to speak with Mr. Wood and let him tell you his side. He's not being unreasonable, you know." "I don't ever want to see him again! He broke my heart." A few silent tears trailed down her face. "Alright, I understand you are upset. You do whatever you feel is best for you, but do not forget that Mr. Wood has been a good friend to you." Tirza thought of how he had hauled Jinn Jinn around that day and how he had given her his robe when she had been cold. "Not uh; he was just trying to make me think he was nice." Snape sighed again; why were girls so much more difficult than boys? He kissed her head and wiped a tear with his thumb. "I'm sorry he hurt you." Tirza nodded and hugged him tight. "You're the only boy I can trust daddy."  
  
  
  
  
  
'I'm going to go insane,' Snape thought. Tirza had been in her room since she had woken up, listening to the same songs over and over again for the past two hours. Every song was about being lonely or getting another boyfriend or playing games with someone's heart. He knocked on her door, but doubted that she actually heard him over the music. He opened the door; Tirza was sitting on her bed in her pajamas eating ice cream and Jinn Jinn was sleeping. 'How can that rabbit sleep with this racket?' "And you think my music is depressing," Snape said as he sat beside her. "Your music IS depressing; this music... like knows." She crawled onto his lap and he gently rubbed her back. "I do not like to see you so upset." She nodded. "Ain't your fault." "Isn't your fault." Tirza raised her eyebrow at him. "I know it's not my fault." Snape shook his head. "No, I meant that you should say isn't instead of ain't." "Oh. Can I have more ice cream?" He chuckled. "How many bowls have you had?" "Well...um three." "Tirza that is more than enough ice cream for one day!" She pouted. "But ice cream makes me happy." He looked at her sternly. "Then why hasn't three bowls perked you up?" "Um, because I'm very very sad?" Snape chuckled. "Nice try, but no." She stuck her lower lip out in a pout. "How can your rabbit sleep with this on?" Tirza shrugged. "Dunno; maybe she'd magic." Snape chuckled at the thought of a magical rabbit but it wasn't entirely that far fetched. "By the way, I was meaning to ask you how you found the way to the Astronomy tower by yourself." Tirza giggled. "Well, I was running and I couldn't find it and was getting all pissy. Then I saw Sir Nicholas and I asked him and he showed me. He likes me." Snape smiled. "Why does he like you?" She picked up Molly and made her dance to the music, causing Snape to laugh. Tirza smiled at him and hugged Molly close. "Well, I never call him Nearly Headless Nick and I always say hi to him. And he said I was... what was that word again? Oh yeah, amusing. He said I'm amusing. And that he never ever thought YOU would have kids, especially a little girl and that it serves you right." Snape groaned. Why was it that nearly everyone thought it impossible for him to have children? "Well never mind that, but I am glad that you are polite to him. But now it is time for you to go to bed." She shook her head, nearly slapping his face with her long curls. "Not tired." He sighed. "Tirza, must we go through this nearly every night?" She nodded and giggled. "Oh, so it's amusing to drive me insane?" She laughed again. "Well that is incredibly rude." Snape pretended to be stern with her and then suddenly began tickling her. She squealed and wriggled as he kicked her tummy and feet. "Do you surrender?" He asked with a wink. "Never!" Tirza shouted. He continued to tickle her as she attempted to wriggle away and rolled off the bed. "Oh no you don't," Snape said as he came after her. She laughed and ran into the sitting room, but was laughing to hard to run very fast. Snape easily caught her and held her upside down. "Hey!" He carried her upside down to her room and plopped her onto the bed. She giggled and he tucked the covers in around her. "Okay, you win this time," she told him with a wink.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tirza sat in the armchair wearing her pink robe, her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm not hungry!" Snape fixed her with a stern look. "I think you do not want to go and see Mr. Wood, am I right?" The slight pink blush that came over her face told him that he was. "I'm still not going!" "Oh yes, you are." Snape did not want to show up without Tirza and have Madame Pompfrey lecture him about making sure she ate properly. Tirza scowled at him. "You are going even if I have to carry you." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't believe you." 'He'll never carry me there in my robe,' she thought. Snape grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder. "Hey!" she whined. "I told you I'd carry you if necessary." He carried her all the way to the Great Hall and up to the teachers table. "Good heavens Severus, what are you doing to the child?" McGonagall asked. Tirza turned a pitiful face to her. "He MADE me come." Snape set Tirza in her chair as McGonagall chuckled. She reached for her milk and caught Oliver looking at her. She stuck her tongue out at him, which did not go unnoticed by Severus. "Tirza, stop that," he scolded. She turned and stuck her tongue out at him. "So I take it you do not wish you have your TV back today?" Immediately Tirza became very interested in her waffles with whip cream. "Can I fly today?" Snape looked at her pleading little face. "I'll think about it." As Tirza left the Great Hall after breakfast, she saw Oliver come towards her. "I'm not ever gonna talk to you again!" She turned and ran down the hallway.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry that all the paragraphs got bunched together last time. I hope it works better this time! So will Tirza ever talk to Oliver again? Poor gorgeous guy, he feels bad. I will try and finish the next part and have it posted by late tonight. Much love to all! Oh, and in response to several of my reviewers: ALEXGRAY: I agree with you, I wouldn't expect my child to rat on her friends for a silly prank like that. And all children are a special gift, though I must say I was relieved when my godsons when home this morning, LOL! It will be weird for me to read the fifth book because I spend so much time writing or thinking about this story. My hubby to be is complaining that I love my computer more than him! MCMISH: Great idea, I'll keep that in mind! ALRICK: Thanks for all your kind reviews! And the whole bra issue will be coming eventually, thanks for the idea, I hadn't though of that! LOSTSOUL: I agree with you; so much of the time Snape does seem like a bastard and I love Tirza rounding his rough edges. 


	37. A Little Understanding

All day Tuesday, every time she saw Oliver she turned at went the other way. She spent most of her time pouting in front of her TV. After Snape's last class, he asked if she wanted to practice flying. Grabbing a jacket (at Snape's insistence) she followed him outside. She zoomed around and laughed; even if she was pissed off, it was still fun to fly. Snape anxiously watched her; he always worried when she flew, she enjoyed being a daredevil like Potter. "Do not turn so sharply," he scolded. "Don't be so fussy! I'm an expert!" Snape rolled his eyes. She saw him roll his eyes at her and just to prove her point, she went higher in the air and began to do fast loops. "Tirza Jade, you come down this instant!" He bellowed. Tirza ignored him and continued to zigzag high above Snape's head. He continued to yell and she laughed; or she did until she flipped right off the broom. Snape thought he was going to have a heart attack, she was a good fifteen feet in the air and she fell off. He pulled out his wand and raced towards her. Tirza screamed as she whizzed through the air; she could almost feel herself go splat on the ground below. Instead she fell on top of something... Oliver Wood. Tirza quickly scrambled off him and tried to run, but he quickly grabbed her hand. "We need to talk," he told her firmly. She jerked her hand free and stomped. "Screw you asshole!" She hadn't realized that Snape was right behind her; he swatted her bottom hard. "OUCH!" She yelled and both hands flew back to rub her bottom. "You know better than to talk that way," Snape scolded. And it was true; she knew which words she was allowed to say and which ones she wasn't, though that didn't stop her from scowling at him. Tirza turned her attention back to Oliver. "Please TJ, can't we talk?" Tirza grabbed the broom and took off in the air.  
Over the two days, Tirza continued to ignore Oliver and yell at him anytime he came near her or tried to speak with her. Frankly, Oliver was getting tired of it. He cared about her, but there was only so much that he was willing to take off a mouthy ten-year-old. He finally decided to do something about it on Thursday. Tirza had been hanging out with Hermione, Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor common room; when she left, he followed her. He snuck up behind her and picked her up, carrying her kicking and screaming towards an empty classroom. Oliver plopped her into a chair and kneeled in front of her. "Now look, I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings, but this is ridiculous. Can't you be a grown up girl and give me a chance to explain?" She shook her head and kicked his shin, heading towards the door. Oliver had played many a quidditch game while injured and reached the door before her, locking it. "You are going to listen whether you like it or not." "Fuck you!" she yelled, pulling on the door handle. He easily picked her up and plopped her back down in the chair. Tirza threw several punches, but Oliver caught her hands and held them gently in his. "Lemme go!" "Are you going to try and hit me again?" She nodded and he chuckled. "Until you promise not to hit me again, I'm going to hold your hands for my own safety." She started to scream and kick. Oliver easily held her legs still with one hand around her tiny ankles and held her wrists in his other hand. "You're certainly determined to beat me up aren't you?" Tirza started to cry. Oliver didn't want her to cry and released her legs but still gently held her hands in his. "Come on now, don't cry. I care about you Tirza, I really do." Tirza wasn't listening; things were suddenly all too familiar. An empty room, locked, her hands and legs held; the room started to spin and it was hard to see. 'Not again!' she screamed inside. 'Oliver's not gonna hurt me, stop!' Her mind didn't hear her pleas and she began to feel nauseous. She could see that Oliver's lips were moving, but she couldn't hear him. Her sobs grew stronger and the blackness surrounded her, her body jerking from the flashback. "Merlin, Tirza are you alright?" Tirza slumped to the side and it was like she was having a seizure. Oliver gathered her in his arms and tried to shake her awake; she only continued to cry and shake. "Merlin, what have I done?" he wondered aloud. Not sure what to do he just held her and continued talking to her, wondering what was wrong.  
Ten minutes later, Tirza's eyes suddenly popped open and she wordlessly wrapped her arms around Oliver, clinging to him for dear life. "Tirza! Tirza; what's wrong?" She sobbed into his shoulder. Oliver held her and rubbed her back while she cried. "Make it stop. Make it stop." "Make what stop?" Oliver asked. Tirza just kept mumbling it over and over. Slowly her sobs began to subside. "What's wrong? What do you want to stop?" Oliver gently prodded. Before she could stop herself, she poured out the whole story to him. When Tirza finished, she looked sheepishly at him. "Do you hate me now?" He shook his head. "Of course not. I wish I had known; I never would have tried to make you talk to me." She shook her head. "It's not you, you didn't mean to. It was just that I was mad and it was an empty classroom and the door was locked...just too many things the same." He hugged the tiny girl and wiped a tear from her face. "I am so sorry Tirza. But I'm glad you're talking to me again." Tirza felt exhausted and leaned against him; Oliver was more than happy to hold her after what she had just told him. "So what did you wanna talk about?" He smiled at her. "You still want to talk with me?" She nodded. "Well, it's just... I didn't think of you like a girlfriend. I thought of you like a little sister; I'm an only child and you're such a sweet kid. I still care about you like a little sister, but you are ten and I am fifteen; things just wouldn't work out. Do you understand?" She sat and looked thoughtful for a moment. "So you want to be my big brother and not my boyfriend? And that's why you take me to Hogsmeade and stuff?" He nodded. "I didn't try to hurt your feelings; though why you picked me as your first crush I'll never know." She giggled. "Dude have you seen yourself? You're hot and lots of fun!" She blushed as she realized what she had just said and Oliver chuckled. "I'm sorry that I've been mean to you." Oliver smiled at her. "It's alright." She returned the smile. "So do ya still wanna be my big brother? I've just got me and I think it would be fun." Oliver nodded. "I'd be honored to be your big brother." She hugged him tight. "Deal!"  
"She's probably lost again," Snape said to himself. Tirza was ten minutes late; he left his quarters and rounded a corner, then stopped and blinked several times. He could have sworn he saw Tirza walking with Wood, holding his hand. His eyes were not playing tricks on him though and Tirza waved. "Sorry she's late Professor, my fault." Snape nodded, amazed that Tirza had made up with Wood. "I need to go, I'll see you tomorrow TJ," Oliver said. Tirza smiled at him. "Night big brother!" He smiled and chuckled. "Good night little sister." Tirza walked with Snape to their quarters. "Do I want to know why you called him your brother and he called you his sister?" Snape asked her. She giggled. "Oliver and me talked lots and he did nice things cuz he thought of me like a little sister. So we made up and now he's my big brother." Snape chuckled; he figured that had been the case all along. "Are you glad you made up with Mr. Wood?" Tirza nodded. "Yeah; we're cool now." She didn't tell him about the flashback; Oliver hadn't meant to give her a flashback and it would only make her dad mad if he knew.  
Tirza looked through her pile of movies; it was midnight and she couldn't sleep. She grabbed the original Dracula move, made in 1931 and smiled. She had watched that movie so many times with her mom; it wasn't scary at all! She popped it into the VCR and sat on her bed; Jinn Jinn jumped up beside her and she kissed the bunny's face. "You gonna watch Dracula with me?" Jinn Jinn licked Tirza's hand, than jumped off the bed and into her cage to munch on food. Tirza shut the door of the cage, not wanting to fall asleep and have Jinn Jinn out by herself. Tirza snuggled into her blankets and watched. She soon found out that watching Dracula during the day with your mom was a lot different from watching Dracula after midnight by yourself. She started to get a little scared, but didn't want to be a sissy and shut it off. A few minutes later, she noticed a shadow out of the corner of her eye. She peaked her head to that side; the shadow looked just like Dracula. Not wanting to attract attention, she quietly left her room and then ran for Snape's room. Snape had been in bed for nearly two hours and was sleeping soundly. Suddenly he felt a great weight on his chest and he sat up grabbing his wand. He opened his eyes and pointed the wand... at Tirza. "Tirza, why did you jump on me?" She looked almost panicked. "Quick daddy, get the garlic and the wolf bane. Hurry! Count Dracula's gonna get us!" She buried her head in his chest. He chuckled. "Whatever are you talking about child?" Tirza explained about the movie and the shadows and kept insisting on getting garlic and wolf bane for protection. "Child, I can assure you that there are no vampires here." "Don't believe you," she said with a pout. Sighing he got out of bed and grabbed his wand. He picked her up and headed for his room, his wand at the ready. He couldn't believe that he, Severus Snape, was actually pretending to scare away Count Dracula. Tirza was so frantic about it that it was hardly a laughing matter. "See, there are no vampires." "I wanna sleep with you daddy." Snape smiled. "I think you should try and sleep in your own bed; you're perfectly safe." She shook her head. "No, wanna sleep with you!" It was useless to try and fight her when she was frightened; he sighed and carried her to his room. Snape got into bed beside her and covered them both with the blankets. Tirza was shaking and he put his arm around her. "What's wrong?" "I still think Count Dracula's gonna come. And what if birdies come and break the windows and peck our eyes out like on The Birds?" Snape shook his head; Merlin, where did she get all this from? "I have charms that keep vampires out of these rooms and the windows from being broken. If they can't get in they can't hurt you." The idea of charms seemed to make her relax. She leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Do you have your wand just in case?" Snape nodded. "Cool. Goodnight daddy." He kissed her cheek and hugged her close. "Good night Tirza." "Love you!" Snape smiled in the darkness. "I love you too."  
"Severus, you look awful." "Thank you Minerva; exactly what I want to hear in the morning." Tirza chuckled. "You look like you've hardly slept." "We had a busy night; had to fight Count Dracula and his followers and the birdies too," Tirza told her with a nod. McGonagall shot a questioning look at Snape. "Do not ask," Snape quickly told her.  
That afternoon Tirza walked out to the quidditch field to watch the practice. "Remember a coat this time?" a voice from behind her asked. She turned around and smiled at Oliver. "Yep!" She found a nice spot to sit that was hopefully out of the way of the bludgers; as good beaters as Fred and George were, she still was afraid of being hit by one. After practice, Harry came over to where she sat. "Hey TJ, are you going to the Hallow's Eve party on Sunday?" Tirza nodded. "Going with anyone?" "Nope," Tirza told him. "Would you like to go with me?" Her face lit up in a smile. "Sure!" Harry nodded. "Okay, great. See you later!" Harry took off towards the castle on his broom and Tirza giggled.  
A/N: Uh oh, what will Snape say when he finds out Tirza is going to the party with Harry? And aren't you all glad that she made up with Oliver? I am so proud of myself: two chapters in one day! And I even went to Shanghai Knight today and still got them done. Speaking of Shanghai Knights, that movie is such a blast! I love going to movies; what's even better is that my fiancé is a manager at a theater, LOL! Have a great night all! Much love! 


	38. Snape and Tirza Hit the Mall

Tirza sat beside Snape on the couch; she was watching I Dream of Jeannie and he was grading papers. "Daddy, I need you to take me to Hogsmeade tomorrow." "Isn't Mr. Wood taking you?" She sighed. "I need YOU to take me; I need to go shopping for the party." Snape chuckled. "What could you possibly need for the party that you do not already have?" "Well... you haven't paid attention. I don't have a dress." Snape raised an eyebrow. "Not a single dress?" She shook her head. "Nope; don't like them." "Then why do you want one?" "Well, Hermione said all the girls were gonna wear dresses and I don't wanna be the only one not." Snape nodded. "They don't sell dresses in Hogsmeade, just robes. If you are very certain that you need one, I suppose we'll have to go to muggle London." Tirza's face lit up. "Really? Please?" Snape had a feeling he would regret taking her there, but he had no idea where else to buy her a dress. "Yes, we will go tomorrow." "Yippy!" she threw her arms around his neck and planted several wet kisses on his face.  
The next morning Tirza bounced into Snape's bedroom. She looked at him giving him a funny look. "Daddy, you can't wear that!" Snape looked at his outfit; it was his usual black robes. "Why can't I?" She giggled. "Daddy, nobody dresses like that! They're gonna think you're some escaped loony person who thinks he's a wizard. You think Harry Potter's famous here? They never heard of him! All this is like fairytales!" Snape smiled; the thought of the muggle world knowing nothing of Potter always made him happy. "Then what would you recommend I wear?" She went to his closet and began going through his clothes. "Dude, I can hardly see in here there's so much black!" She finally pulled out a pair of black dress pants. "These look like muggle clothes!" Tirza teased. "I have made trips to London before," Snape informed her. She giggled at the thought of her dad walking around London the way he usually dressed. Finding no normal looking shirts, Snape used his wand to transform one into what Tirza called normal. It stayed black of course, but now it looked more like a muggle man's t-shirt. Snape emerged from his room several moments later and looked to Tirza for her approval. "Much better," she said.  
"Are we there yet?" Tirza asked. "No." Several minutes slowly passed. "Are we there yet?" "No." Another several minutes pass. "Are we there yet?" "NO! You've been asking me that every five minutes since we boarded the train! You ask me that again and we'll go back to Hogwarts!" Snape thundered. She wrinkled her nose. "God, don't get all pissy. Why'd we have to take this stupid train anyways?" "Because," Snape replied. "That's not an answer." Snape frowned at her. "Yes, it is." "Nope." "Yes." "Nope." Snape fell silent, refusing to play her childish games. "You know, I think you don't like shopping," Tirza told him. "Aren't you a genius, child," Snape sneered. Tirza giggled. "You don't mean it and you know it!" He chuckled as she was right; those sarcastic comebacks were a well developed habit that both of them shared. Fortunately the Hogwarts Express arrived at King's Cross Station just then. Snape and Tirza got off the train and Snape should her how to get into the muggle train station. "Whoa that's awesome!" Tirza yelled as they both emerged from the column onto the platform. Snape quickly covered her mouth with his hand. "Hush child," he scolded. She nodded and followed him from the station.  
Once Snape figured out the way to a nearby shopping mall, Tirza practically dragged him there she was so excited. "Ah, there's nothing like a mall," Tirza said with a sigh. Snape looked around the large building lined up and down on each side with stores and at the carts spread throughout the middle. "I don't see what is so special about it," he commented. She giggled. "That's cuz you're a guy. Shopping is so a girl thing!" She spotted a store with clothes in the window. "Come on, let's try there!" Snape reluctantly followed her into the store. Not ten minutes later his arms were full of dresses that Tirza had told him to hold. "Why would anyone wear these things?" Snape asked, picking a shirt that was held together in the back by tiny glittery straps and only had one sleeve. Tirza rolled her eyes. "Come on dad, try and pretend to be normal. I'm gonna try on some now, so you sit out here and I will show you, okay?" He nodded and sat in one of several chairs outside the dressing room. It only took him a few seconds to realize what part of the store he was now sitting in: the lingerie section. Never in his entire life had he been as embarrassed as he was at that moment! He did not belong in this section and could feel his face grow hot. Curiosity won over the embarrassment and he scanned the section with his eyes. Snape had to admit that some of the lingerie was actually quite tasteful and beautiful; he smiled as he remembered the lingerie Ariel had gotten their last Valentine's Day together. She had said it was a present for him!  
A woman wearing a uniform approached him. "Can I help you find something sir?" Snape shook his head and the woman smiled. "Ah, shy are we? Are you buying for your girlfriend or your wife?" Snape could feel himself blush again. "I am not buying any of this for anyone. My daughter is trying on clothes," he told her, indicating the dressing room. The woman winked. "Of course sir. My name's Kim, just let me know if you need any help." Snape felt very relieved as the woman walked away and he vowed never to come here again; if Tirza needed to come here, he'd have Minerva take her! "Daddy, how do I look?" Snape turned his attention to Tirza, who was standing beside him wearing a backless purple dress that dragged on the floor. "You are not wearing that." She pouted. "Why not?" Snape looked at her sternly. "You are ten years old; you are not wearing that dress, it is inappropriate." She frowned at him and headed back to the dressing room, nearly tripping over the long gown. Snape shook his head as he watched her go. "Sir?" A feminine voice asked. Snape looked up expecting to see the saleswoman again. Instead, he saw a beautiful woman in her thirties with lovely blonde hair and brown eyes. The woman smiled at him. "I can't decide which my boyfriend might like better. What do you think?" She held up a long, red, lacy, see through nightie and a short red satin nightie with black fur along the bottom and matching thong panties. Snape's face went white (or at least it would have if it already wasn't so white!) and he stared at the woman in disbelief. "Madam, I really do not care to render an opinion on your..." He wanted to say sexual attire but could only imagine the questions Tirza would ask if she heard that. "On your undergarments." "Oh come on now, most men have the same taste in lingerie for woman. Just pick one," she prodded. Snape felt a tug on his sleeve and turned to see Tirza. "Dad, why are you looking at sexy stuff with that lady?" Snape felt the urge to apparate himself and Tirza right back to Hogwarts that instant; if only he could, blast those charms! "I'm not. The woman was asking for my opinion." Tirza looked at the two nighties. "I like the short one," she decided.  
The woman smiled at Tirza, then looked at Snape again. "Daddy what about this dress?" Tirza said before the woman had a chance to speak. Thankful for the distraction, he inspected her dress. This one was knee length, sky blue, with short sleeves decorated with glitter. "It's nice," he decided. "Cool, but there's more," Tirza headed back to the change into another dress. Snape realized that the woman was still there. "So which do you think?" She smiled seductively at him. "I can't decide," he said, hoping she would go away. She sat down beside him and he could smell her perfume. She pulled out a card and a pen. Writing something on the back of the card, she handed it to him. "Why don't you come over tonight, about eight and we can try them out, hmm?" (Okay, so he's not every girl's fantasy, but I personally wouldn't mind giving him a fashion show, LOL! And I know there are women out there that agree with me!!) She noticed Tirza come out of the dressing room and pressed the card into Snape's hand. "And be sure to get a sitter." With a wink she took both nighties and went to the check out lane. Snape sat there for a few moments absolutely speechless. "Oh my god," Tirza said as she looked at the address and number on the card. "She gave you her number? Ew!" Snape suddenly snapped out his trance. Tirza was back in her regular clothes and she handed Snape a knee length pink Chinese pattern dress. "I want this. And this," she placed a white lacy bra in his hands. Snape looked at the bra, then at Tirza, then back at the bra. "I am not buying this." She frowned. "Why not?" "You do not need this." She stuck out her lower lip in a pout. "But Hermione has one just like that and I want one too!" Snape cringed; that was much more information about Hermione Granger than he had ever wanted to know! He sighed; this was not the place and time that he wanted to talk to his daughter about her changing body. Alright, so he never really wanted it to be the right place and time, but definitely not here! "Listen," Snape said quietly. "Miss Granger is slightly older than you are and when you are her age, you will develop the need for..." he glanced at the bra again and resisted the urge to shudder at the thought of buying this for Tirza. "This." Tirza stomped her foot. "Fine. But I don't think it's fair that I don't get one and Hermione does because she's got boobs." 'Merlin!' Snape thought. "You will kindly refrain from talking of such things in the company of others," he told her. "Huh?" He sighed. "Let's talk about this at another time when there is not so many people are around." She frowned, but complied and gave Snape the muggle money for the dress. He stared at the huge wad of bills in her purse. "Where did you get all that?" "It's moms. I knew where she hid it. She never put much money in the bank, said she didn't trust it."  
Snape looked at the greasy, cheesy slice of what Tirza called "pizza" in front of him. It really didn't look all that appetizing. (Okay, are there pizza places in London? Call me stupid if I am, but I really don't know, but I will pretend there are!) "Aw dad, be brave and try it!" He eyed the pizza and decided it couldn't hurt o take one bite, after all he hardly figured the teenagers working here would have the intelligence to poison anyone. He picked it up and bit a tiny piece; his eyebrows shot up in surprise. "See, it's not bad is it?" He chuckled. "You're right, it's not." She raised an eyebrow at him. "The great Severus Snape, greatest potions master in the entire history of wizardry just admitted he was wrong? Oh my god! Make this on your calendars people! This day will go down in history!" He glared at her, then winked and took another bite of the pizza. "And if you like this, you'd love McDonalds!" Tirza added. She reached for her second slice of pizza and happily began munching away. "So what made you decide to be a "girly girl" to quote your earlier statement, for the party?" Snape asked. "Well, when someone is taking you, you can't look like some bum." 'Someone taking her? Why had this thought not crossed his mind before?' "And who is taking you?" Knowing her dad's hatred for Harry, she was rather reluctant to tell him. "A friend." He eyed her suspiciously. "It's someone I dislike isn't it?" She nodded, suddenly becoming VERY interested in her pizza. A horrible thought flashed through Snape's mind. "You're not going with Potter are you?" Tirza looked at him nervously. "Um...well... yeah." Snape groaned. "Of all the people in the school, why Potter?" "Would you rather have me go with Draco Malfoy?" she asked. He considered that for a moment; compared to Draco, Potter was starting to look like a much better choice. "Well, I will tell you I'm not pleased that you are going with Potter, but I will not stop you. At least he isn't trying to use Unforgivable curses against you." She nodded. "He's a nice guy; you should give him a chance. Oh wait, sorry; I forgot you ONLY like Slytherins," she told him sarcastically, then winked. "Aren't you a little wise acre?" Tirza giggled. "Dad, if you're going to insult me, at least do it right! The right way is 'wise ass.'" Snape rolled his eyes. "But yes, I am. And I damn well enjoy it!" she informed him. He chuckled and grabbed another slice of pizza; perhaps he'd have to talk to the house elves about making this sometime.  
Snape sat in the teachers lounge with a large mug of coffee. "So I heard you went to muggle London today," Flitwick commented. Snape nodded. "Worst day of my entire life. I absolutely refuse to take my daughter shopping EVER again." All the teachers chuckled. "Come now Severus, it couldn't have been that bad," McGonagall teased. "You have no idea," he retorted. "Well, what are you waiting for? Fill us in!" Thinking of the reaction he'd get if he ever told about the lady who wanted him to come to her home, he decided not to share that part of the story. "The clothes those Muggles wear are idiotic. And of course Tirza had to fight me on her dress for the Hallow's Eve party," he started. The teachers were laughing hysterical as he related the conversation over Tirza wanting a bra. "Ah Severus, the joys of having a daughter," McGonagall mused. "And then I was required to carry several cases of Muggle drinks called "Dr. Pepper," "Coke," and "Mountain Dew.'" The subject of discussion suddenly burst into the room. "Hey y'all!" she yelled her greeting. She put her large pink bag on the floor and crawled onto Snape's lap. "Funny, I do not remember inviting you to sit on me," he said with a wink. She looked at him, her expression completely serious. "You didn't. I invited myself!" Everyone laughed and Tirza made a bow. "Thank you, thank you! You're all so kind!" She settled back against Snape's chest and he put an arm around her. While he was talking to the other teachers, Tirza made sure he wasn't looking and took a big swig of his coffee. Just as she set the mug down, Snape turned back to her. "Did you just drink my coffee?" Tirza sat silent for a moment and then swallowed. "What do you have to say for yourself young lady?" he asked with mocked severe sternness, followed by a wink. "I have the right to remain silent. Anything I say can and will be used against me in court," she recited, looking extremely proud of herself. "What is that dear?" McGonagall asked. "My Miranda rights. In the US when you get arrested, the cops tell you your rights and I am gonna use my right to keep my mouth shut!" Snape chuckled and hugged her as they all laughed. Suddenly the pink bag began to shake and they all watched it as it tipped right over and a black nose poked its head out. "Tirza, are you carting your rabbit around in that bag again?" Snape asked. Tirza nodded. "Duh! If I left her in my room all day she'd be sad!" Snape rolled his eyes. "Heaven forbid," he mumbled. She stuck her tongue out at him and the teachers all came to pet Jinn Jinn, who eagerly accepted the attention.  
A half hour later, Snape stood up, still holding Tirza. "Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I have a little girl to put to bed." "Aw man! Dude that sucks!" Tirza announced. "I'm sure it does, but you're still going to bed." Tirza stuck her tongue out at him, and then turned to everyone else. "Goodnight!" She blew them all kisses and a chorus of goodnights followed Snape and Tirza from the room.  
A/N: LOL! That lingerie store part was my favorite to write of this chapter! I can't help it, I love a good laugh. And you gotta admit Snape's personality sets himself up for many funny situations! Hope you all like it! Can some of you read my other story and review? There is only one review and that is sad! Besides, you guys are very good judges of stories! And now replies to messages: LOSTSOUL: Oliver and TJ as bro and sis is cute. The other way would be disgusting, you are so right! ELFMOON87: Harry, Ron, Hermione, etc are in first year. This really doesn't follow any certain timelines set forth by the book other then the Trio being first years. STAR: you are so sweet! ALRICK: Good lord, I re read the story and it did say kick! Of course I meant tickled! I need to learn to check things better. MUCH LOVE ALL! 


	39. Hallow's Eve

Snape pounded on the bathroom door; Tirza had been in there for nearly an hour and he was becoming concerned. "Dude, are you tryin to break the door down or what?" Tirza yelled. "What in Merlin's name are you doing in there?" The door suddenly swung open. Tirza stood there in her robe; the entire vanity was covered with various hair and make up tools. "I'm getting beautiful. Do ya mind?" The door promptly closed in his face and Snape shook his head. As long as he knew she was alright, he figured it would be safest for him to stay out of her way. Ariel had always been that way too; when she dressed up, she really dressed up. Snape settled into an arm chair; he had been ready for the party all day, seeing as he wasn't going in anything other than his regular outfit. He wasn't particularly thrilled to be going. Parties were not usually something he enjoyed, but Tirza really wanted him to. And since Potter was taking her, Snape figured he'd best keep an eye on them. He heard a strange sound from the bathroom, but remembered that Tirza had told him it was her "blow drier," some sort of muggle contraption. He knew she'd love it when she learned to do things like dry her hair with out using all those muggle inventions.  
  
After what seemed to Snape like an eternity, Tirza finally came out of the bathroom. She was in her knee length pink Chinese dress and she was wearing little pink sandals. Her fingernails were painted a delicate light pink; her hair was pulled up into one of those messy buns that were all the style with glittery pink butterfly clips with a several curls hanging loose. Her cheeks had a hint of glitter and she was wearing her mother's ring on the chain that Snape gave her. "Do I look good?" Tirza asked nervously. Snape was completely tongue tied for a moment; Merlin was she beautiful! She had to be the most beautiful girl in the world. "You look wonderful," he told her when he found his voice. She smiled and blushed. "Thanks." "I do believe you'll outshine any other girl there." Her blush deepened. "You're not makin fun of me cuz I'm in a dress are you?" Snape shook his head. "Never. I really mean it." "Thanks daddy." She hugged him tight and he could smell her perfume. "What is it that you're wearing?" She giggled. "It's called Love's Baby Soft. It's my favorite." He stared at Tirza; she looked so grown up. He was glad that she was only ten; he didn't want her to grow up too fast. "So do I really look okay?" Tirza twirled around and Snape smiled. "Like an angel." She giggled. "Then I must look awesome cuz you never call me an angel!"  
  
Dumbledore looked around the Great Hall and nodded. He was glad he had asked several of the students for their help in decorating and planning. The ceiling was enchanted with the usual candles and the customary jack-o- lanterns adorned the room. Orange and black crepe paper was hung around the room and the food table had an orange tablecloth. Tirza had helped the elves make cookies and used a special cutter to make them into pumpkin shapes with orange frosting. Dumbledore had already sampled a few and they were quite delicious! One student had made several fake headstones like his muggle neighbors did. Four fake bats were charmed to fly around the room and a fake spider was charmed to descend from a large web and then climb back up again. He hadn't really caught the significance of the headstones and such, but Tirza and the students that helped him assured him that they were "cool" and very necessary. The old wizard smiled, his kind eyes twinkling. 'This should prove to be a very interesting party,' he mused. There was a knock on the door and Snape got up to answer it, Tirza close on his heels. He opened the door to find Harry and fixed him with a glare. Tirza rolled her eyes and stepped in front of Snape, smiling at Harry. "Ignore him; at least he's not a muggle dad. Knowing him, he'd of opened the door and pointed a rifle at ya!" Both kids laughed and Snape shook his head. "You look nice," Harry said. Tirza blushed and smiled. "Thanks. Do you know how long it took me to look this way? I mean, shit, no wonder I hate dressing up!" Harry laughed. "Dude, I put so much gel in my hair it's like a rock, feel it." Harry reached up and felt one of her curls, his eyes went wide. "It is like a rock. Weird." He suddenly pulled a box from behind his back and handed it to Tirza. She carefully opened it; inside was a wrist corsage of white roses. "I got it yesterday in Hogsmeade. I didn't know what color you'd want." She smiled and hugged him, which made Harry blush slightly. "That is the sweetest thing ever!" He helped her put it on and smiled. "Hermione put a spell on it so it won't get crushed." "Cool!" Snape ushered them out the door and they all headed for the Great Hall.  
  
Tirza's big boom box was set up on a table in the Great Hall with her CDs and all the CDs of the muggle born students staked beside it. She had assured Dumbledore that music would be necessary and Hermione backed her up. Dumbledore, willing to try anything once, readily agreed. Snape sat in one of the chairs along the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. He had to be here, but he was quite sure that he wouldn't enjoy it. Tirza spotted Hermione and Ron by the boom box and went to say hi. The boys looked over the CD collection having no clue who all these groups were. Draco came over to look though the songs and they all ignored him, which worked great because Draco was ignoring Tirza. "Wow, that's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Draco said as he held something. Tirza peeked over his shoulder; he was holding a Brittney Spears CD. "Oh dear god," she moaned. "What?" Hermione asked. "Draco's in love with Brittney Spears." Both girls rolled their eyes and groaned. Draco started to walk away still holding the CD, intending to charm it into a large poster. Tirza saw him and stepped in front of him. "My CD please." She held out her hand for the CD and Draco gave her a dark glare, than looked longingly at the CD before placing it in Tirza's hand. Tirza handed the CD back to a second year student named Kristen Loy who was the acting DJ for the party. Kristen popped in the Moulin Rouge CD and turned the volume up as far as it would go. "Want to get something to eat?" Harry asked. Tirza nodded and they headed for the table of food.  
  
It wasn't long before the Great Hall was filled with students dancing, eating and playing games. Snape still sat in the chair against the wall wearing a frown that seemed like a permanent fixture. All the partying just seemed so ridiculous to him; he would rather be anywhere. There was no way that he would leave Tirza here with Potter though. Not for a second did he trust that boy! So for now, he was being held a virtual prisoner. He watched the crowd of students dancing to the overly loud and obnoxious music and scanned the room for Tirza. She was sitting in a corner eating with Potter and his faithful followers. He smiled for the first time since coming up here. Tirza always seemed to have that effect on him; in his whole life he didn't think he had ever smiled as much as he had since Tirza came four weeks ago. "Harry, ya wanna dance?" Tirza asked. "Um, sure." "Yeah, let's dance too Ron," Hermione said, pulling Ron up from his chair. "But I don't know how to dance," Ron whined. The girls giggled and Ron blushed. "Uh Ron, look around. Half the people here don't know how to dance," Tirza reassured him. Ron didn't look so sure but followed Harry and the girls anyway. Harry leaned over to Tirza. "I don't know how to dance either." Tirza smiled. "Well, I know how to do some dances. Don't worry, you'll be fine." Harry nodded and hoped that he wouldn't look stupid. Tirza gently took Harry's hand and placed it around her waist and clasped his other hand in her's. Harry suddenly felt very nervous. "Um, is this how you're supposed to do it?" Tirza nodded. "This is how they do it in the movies." She showed him the steps to a simple waltz even though the music wasn't the right tempo. He caught on quickly and they started to slowly dance. "Ow, Ron!" Hermione squeaked. Ron blushed as Harry and Tirza looked over at him. Hermione rubbed her foot and sighed. Tirza motioned for Harry to follow her. "Let's let them practice for a while," she told him. Harry placed his hand around her waist and they started dancing again, taking care to not bump into the other couples.  
  
Snape again searched the room for Tirza; he had seen her just a moment ago, but where was she now? He spotted her across the room with Potter and clenched his fists. Potter was TOUCHING his daughter! His arm was around her waist! Snape's face grew dark and could have easily caused Voldemort to shudder. He got up and stalked across the room, reminding himself that he couldn't kill Potter; at least not with so many witnesses! Tirza and Harry were doing their own type of dancing, laughing and talking, completely oblivious to the storm that was Snape striding toward them. Suddenly Harry was roughly wrenched away from Tirza and both kids stared at Snape. Snape, his hand still gripping Harry's collar, bent down to Harry's level. "Why are you touching my daughter?" His voice dripped with hatred and Harry paled. Snape felt a tug on his sleeve and turned to face Tirza. "Dad, what are you doing?" "He was touching you," Snape hissed. She nodded. "Yeah I know. It's called DANCING." 'They were dancing?' Snape thought. 'Why did I not think of that before?' "Dad, you can let go of him now." Snape blushed slightly and released Harry, then stalked back to his seat feeling like a complete idiot. Tirza watched him walk away and shook her head. "I'm sorry Harry, he's..." "High strung?" Harry filled in. She nodded and giggled. "It's okay; at least he didn't kill me!"  
  
Tirza felt a tap on her shoulder. "Can I cut in?" Neville asked nervously. Tirza flashed him a smile. "Sure!" Neville turned out to be an excellent and graceful dancer, as well as a sweet boy. After two dances with Neville, Ron asked to cut in, followed by Seamus. Tirza was turning out to be the belle of the ball! Nearly all the first year boys, except Draco of course, wanted a turn to dance with her. Snape sat watching all the boys hovering around Tirza and shook his head. He could already tell that he'd absolutely hate it when she started dating! And over his dead boy would she date Potter, Weasley, Longbottom or any Gryffindor for that matter! Harry finally cut in on Tirza and a Ravenclaw boy named Kevin Fredericks. Tirza smiled and thanked Kevin for the dance, even though he had stepped on her foot twice, and gladly danced with Harry again. "Harry, TJ," Ron shouted. "We're going to bob for apples, wanna come?" They followed Ron and Hermione to where the game was set up. "Won't our hair and stuff get all screwed?" Tirza asked Hermione. "I'll take care of that," Hermione whispered. She pulled out her wand and cast a charm on Tirza and herself, and then they waited in line with the boys. They each took four turns bobbing for apples and both boys ended up soaked. Hermione and Tirza each got two apples, Ron got one and Harry got three. "Why are we wet and you two aren't?" Ron asked. The girls giggled. "It was a very simple spell; you really didn't think we'd let all the time we spent getting ready go to waste did you?" She pulled out her wand and said a simple drying spell and both boys were perfectly dry.  
  
"Severus, with so much happiness around you how can you look so sour?" McGonagall asked sitting next to him. "I hate parties," he grumbled. "Your daughter is certainly enjoying herself; there's hardly been a dance that she hasn't had a partner for." At that Snape smiled. "Yes, I have noticed that. She certainly does enjoy being the center of attention." McGonagall smiled. "Most girls do Severus. So are you going to sit here the entire time?" Snape nodded. "You won't try bobbing for apples? Or enter the pumpkin carving contest?" He glared at her. "Minerva, you know me better than that." "Indeed I do Severus, but I think you'll find you are able to enjoy some things if only you'll try them." He chuckled. "Don't get your hopes up; I have a reputation to keep you know." She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Can I cut in?" Tirza and Harry turned to look at the owner of the voice. It was Oliver Wood. "Sure. I'm going to get some more to eat," Harry said and headed for the food table. "Having fun?" Oliver asked. Tirza laughed as he picked her up and swung her around. "Lots of fun!" The appointed DJ put on a swing song from the forties. "I love swing dancing!" Tirza told him. Fortunately Oliver's mother had taught him how to do many dances when he was younger and he and Tirza jitterbugged to the music. Not many of the students knew that dance and stopped to watch them. Oliver and Tirza danced out the song to a round of applause. Snape watched the whole thing, very amused. It seemed he learned knew things about Tirza every day. She certainly was an amusing child! Oliver and Tirza bowed as the clapping continued. When the next song began to play, Tirza went off to get something to eat with Harry.  
  
By 10:30, the party was winding down and most of the students were back at their dormitories. Tirza grabbed the last two cookies that she helped the elves make and headed over to Snape. "Wanna cookie?" He looked at the orange frosted pumpkin cookie and chuckled. "I assume this was your idea?" he asked. "Duh!" He ate it and admitted that it was good. "Ya know what? You didn't ask me to dance all night!" "I told you I was not one for parties," Snape replied. Tirza rolled her eyes. "Come on, ya gotta dance with me!" Snape shook his head and Tirza gave him her puppy dog eyes. "Ah, come on. Ya know you want to. Please?" Snape looked around the room; besides he and Tirza, there was only the teachers that were cleaning up left. He reluctantly nodded and Tirza lead him over to her boom box and looked through the CDs. "Here we go." She grabbed a Savage Garden CD and skipped to the song she wanted. "This is my favorite. It's called I Knew I Loved You," she told him. The song began to play and Snape held her in his arms and began to dance. "Hey you're good," Tirza told him as she leaned her head against him. "Surprising isn't it?" he replied. They danced slowly to the song, listening to the lyrics. "Aren't they adorable Albus?" McGonagall asked. She and Dumbledore were using their wands to restore the room to its original state. Dumbledore watched them and nodded. "Yes, they certainly are. They are very good for each other." Snape continued to dance with Tirza, oblivious to everything except the fact that his daughter was in his arms and he loved her more than anything in the world.  
  
A/N: Hope you all liked it! Sorry that I didn't get it up last night, but I had the world's worst headache and even called in sick to work, which is unusual for me. Sorry that the text has been bunched together lately, I can't figure out what's wrong with it or how to fix it, so please bear with me everyone! KENOMEE: So far Hermione and the guys don't know that Tirza confessed to the Slytherin common room stuff. It would indeed be funny if Snape threatened Hermione with a spanking! I will certainly keep it in mind. I actually haven't gotten any flames about the spanking issue, which surprised me. Personally, that's just how I view Snape and his ideas of parenting. He strikes me as a rather old fashioned type of parent. Personally, my father was a big believer in spanking my sister and I, but his spankings crossed the line into abuse, so I don't think I'll ever spank my children. I don't have any kids yet, but my honey and I are definitely planning on at least two and I do appreciate the fact that it is hard for parents to know what the right thing to do is and that each child is different. Tirza knows that Snape loves her and he isn't being abusive (because there is a difference between a spanking and then the point where a spanking becomes abuse) and that is what is important (to me anyways) in writing the spanking scenarios. I appreciate your kind comments and hope you will continue to read. If I ever write a Snape/Tirza scenario that doesn't seem realistic, let me know and any suggestions are always welcome. I want my readers to have as much fun reading as I do writing! Tirza certainly is mouthy isn't she? LOL! I was too at that age (picked it up at school and my parents didn't seem to care as they weren't particularly careful with their language either) and that is what I base it on. Tirza certainly grows on you!  
  
So my dear readers, any requests of future fun with Tirza? Enjoy everyone and much love as always! 


	40. Tummy Aches & School

Snape sat in his bed reading; he had put Tirza to bed twenty minutes ago when they had returned from the party and was relaxing before going to sleep. There was a soft knock on his door, followed by Tirza's voice. "Daddy, can I come in?" He shook his head. "Tirza, you are supposed to be in bed. I've already let you stay up much longer than usual." She opened the door and leaned against the door frame. "Daddy, I don't feel good." She was shivering and looked almost green. "Come here," he said. She walked slowly towards him and he pulled her up onto his bed. She lay down and put her hands on her stomach. "I feel really icky." Snape put his hand on her forehead. "You do not have a fever. What do you feel like?" She moaned and curled into a ball. "Like I'm gonna puke." 'Great,' Snape thought. If there was one thing about parenting that he was sure he'd never get used to, it was being thrown up on. "Are you going to throw up?" She shook her head and a tear ran down her face. "Not yet. But my tummy hurts really bad daddy, like it's gonna explode or something." He seriously doubted that her stomach would explode but kept that thought to himself and rubbed her back. "Don't you have stuff I can take?" Tirza asked. Snape kissed her forehead and continued to rub her back. "Not until I know what made you sick. Did you drink anything different tonight?" She shook her head and moaned again. "Daddy, will you rub my tummy with lotion?" Snape would have laughed at the idea if she hadn't looked so serious. "I really do not think so," he told her. She stuck her lower lip out in a pout. "Please daddy." He sighed; it was so difficult to resist her at times. "Why do you want me to do that?" "Mommy always rubbed my tummy with lotion when I didn't feel good and it made me feel a little better." He looked into Tirza's pleading eyes, so much like his, and gave in. It's not like it would truly kill him to do it. "Alright, where's the lotion?" "On my desk." Snape grabbed his wand. "Accio lotion."  
  
A few minutes later, the bottle of vanilla lotion floated into his room. Snape took the bottle and opened it and squirted some into his hand. "No, not like that," Tirza said. He raised an eyebrow. "Then how?" "Mommy always squirted the lotion from the bottle into little drops on my tummy." Snape fought to keep a look of annoyance from his face; he felt like an idiot. Tirza uncurled her legs and lifted her pajama top, exposing her stomach. Snape did as directed and squirted little drops of vanilla lotion onto her stomach. "Now you rub it," she told him. Snape began rubbing the lotion with his hand and cringed. "I will smell like vanilla now," he complained. Tirza gave him a small smile and having his hand smell like vanilla was suddenly not such a bad thing. He continued to gently rub her tummy. "Did you drink anything different tonight?" Tirza shook her head. "What all did you have to eat?" At that question, her face went red and he chuckled. "You might as well tell me. I won't get upset." She sighed as he finished rubbing and pulled down her pajama top and cuddled her in his lap. "Well, I had some cookies and some brownies and some iccream..." she told him quietly. "Did you eat anything other than treats tonight?" Tirza blushed again. "I had an apple." "Is that all?" She nodded and covered her face with her hands. Snape kissed her hands and she slowly lowered them. "Are you mad?" He shook his head. "No, I'm not. But exactly how many cookies and brownies and such did you have?" "Well, I had like five cookies and I think two brownies and three bowls of ice cream." Snape rolled his eyes; no wonder the little imp was sick!  
  
"Now are you mad?" she asked nervously. "No, but you will not be having any dessert for the rest of the week; I am sure that your system could use a break from sweets." Tirza pouted. "That's like six days," she whined. "I somehow have a feeling that you will last through those days. Now would you like something to make you feel better?" She nodded and Snape laid her gently on the bed. He left the room and returned with a small bottle. Tirza quickly drank its contents and Snape sat beside her. "Hold me again daddy; it makes me feel better." Snape gladly cuddled her in his arms again; he didn't think he'd ever get tired of holding her. "The potion should start to work in about five minutes." She nodded and closed her eyes. "Thanks for rubbing my tummy daddy; it helped a little." Snape smiled. "Of course child. Do you want me to take you back to your bed?" She shook her little head, curls flying. "Can I stay with you daddy?" Snape kissed her face and nodded. Still holding her, he tucked the covers in around them. As soon as the potion began to work, Tirza fell asleep. He carefully got off the bed and started to carry her towards her room. "No, with you," she murmured. Snape chuckled and headed back to his bed and tucked her in. She rolled over and snuggled close to him, her little head on his chest. He stroked her soft hair and listened as her breathing became deep and relaxed before he fell asleep.  
  
Tirza sat in the Gryffindor common room with Hermione, Harry and Ron the next afternoon. They were roasting marshmallows in the fireplace. "Opps," Tirza said. "I forgot I wasn't supposed to have any treats. You guys never saw me eat this okay?" she told them before popping another marshmallow in her mouth. Hermione and the boys laughed. "Speaking of secrets, did Snape ever find out that it was us that sabotaged the Slytherins?" Ron asked. Tirza blushed a dark red. "Well... I felt bad when he blamed Fred and George and told him I did it," she told them quietly. "I bet he didn't believe you, did he?" Harry asked. "He believed me that I did part of it, but he knew I didn't do the charms and spells." "You didn't tell on us though?" Ron wondered. Tirza shook her head. "Nah; he wanted me to, but I wouldn't." All three smiled at Tirza. "Good for you," Harry said, patting her on the back. "Yeah," Ron added. "Did you get in trouble though?" Hermione asked as she put another marshmallow into the fire. Tirza blushed again and nodded. "What did he do to you?" Ron almost hated to think of what Snape would have done; he certainly wouldn't want him as a father! "You didn't get spanked again, did you?" Hermione whispered. Tirza buried her place in a nearby pillow. "Oh my god; does EVEYBODY know what that?" Hermione and the boys nodded. "Well, we were in Potions that day you planted the dung bomb on Draco and it didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on in Snape's office," Ron told her. "And Draco saw to it that the whole school found out," Harry added. Tirza covered her face with the pillow again. "God, my life is over!" she moaned. "But no, I didn't get spanked again. I was grounded though for two days and that sucked; my TV is like my best friend I swear! It's torture; there should be laws." They all laughed, including Tirza, even though she was serious. "That's too bad you got into trouble," Hermione said. The boys nodded. "At least you didn't tell on us," Ron commented. "Well, I'm no rat fink," Tirza told him. "I think he suspected you guys though." They nodded. "It's not really fair that you got in trouble and the rest of us didn't maybe we should tell Snape," Hermione mused. Tirza, Ron and Harry looked at her as if she was insane. "Mione, you feeling okay?" Tirza asked. Hermione frowned. "I'm serious; Tirza shouldn't have to take all the blame. We all participated." "Think about what you're saying Hermione; my dad would kill you guys!" She shrugged. "What could he really do besides take points and give us detention?" "Tell McGonagall?" Ron piped up. "Try and get us expelled?" Harry added. Tirza nodded. "I really don't know what he'd do, but I know he'd be pissed and I wouldn't put anything past him." Hermione shrugged and Harry changed the subject to the upcoming Slytherin/Gryffindor match.  
  
Snape and Tirza sat on the floor, a game board spread out in front of them. "Yes, I got Princess Lolly!" Tirza said happily and moved her red game piece. Snape was positive that this must be the most pointless game in the world, but he kept that to himself, not wanting to ruin Tirza's fun. "I've been thinking that it is time to start you on your schoolwork," Snape announced. "No, I like hanging out." Snape chuckled. "You've been 'hanging out' as you put it for four weeks now. I cannot let you neglect your schooling any longer than I already have. I will arrange to get the materials together and we will start in a few days." Tirza stuck her lower lip out in a pout. "Don't wanna do school with you." "Why not?" Snape asked. "Cause you're mean when you teach the other kids and I don't want you to be mean to me; it makes me sad." Snape nodded; he could understand her point, but she did need to get started with schooling eventually. "I won't be mean to you honey." She gave him a look that said 'yeah, right.' "I don't wanna do school!" she yelled. "Tirza, be reasonable," Snape admonished. "No! I won't and you can't make me!" Snape sighed; she was so very difficult at times! "Tirza, this is not up for discussion. As soon as the materials arrive, you will begin your schooling." "NO!" she started rolling on the floor, flailing her arms and legs in a full blown tantrum. Snape almost laughed at the sight, but this was a serious matter and she needed to learn that throwing a tantrum wasn't going to get her own way. "Tirza Jade, you are acting worse than a two year old. Be a grown up girl and stop this nonsense." That only made the yelling louder.  
  
"I am counting to five young lady, and you don't want me to get to five," he warned. Tirza ignored him and continued her noisy tantrum. "One... two... three," he hoped Tirza would stop because he really didn't have a specific plan in mind. "Five!" Feeling completely fed up with her childish antics, he scooped her off the floor and carried her to her room. Once inside, he stood her on the floor and swatted her bottom twice. "OW! Son of a bitch," Tirza muttered, which only earned her another swat. Snape crouched down to her level and looked into her eyes, which were filling with tears. "Tirza, you know that I love you, but I will not stand for this kind of behavior. You are a big girl, much beyond the age of throwing tantrums. Now you..." What Snape was going to say was suddenly cut off as Tirza practically jumped into his arms. She hugged him tight and a few tears spilled down her face. "I'm sorry daddy," she whispered. Snape wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. He had been planning on confining her to her room for the rest of the night, but could see that wouldn't be necessary. "I know, it's alright, I'm not angry," he told her soothingly. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be bad and stupid," she whispered. "None of that kind of talk! You are not bad or stupid, everyone makes mistakes, especially when they are growing up," Snape assured her. "I'll be good daddy," she promised. He kissed her again and rubbed her back. "I know. You are a good girl; my good girl."  
  
The next morning, Tirza appeared at breakfast with a camera, begging to take pictures of all the teachers. "What do you need them for?" Snape asked. "I'm gonna take pictures of everybody and Hermione's parents will develop them and then I can send them to AJ." The teachers all consented to having their pictures taken and Tirza ran around the rest of the day with her camera snapping pictures. By late afternoon, she had pictures of almost everyone: Jinn Jinn, her dad, the teachers, Hermione, Oliver, Harry, Ron and several others. There was only one picture left that she needed and that was Malfoy's! Seeing as he hadn't been mean to her lately, she decided to go find him before supper and get his picture. She found her way to the Slytherin common room and whispered the password. Nearly everyone in the common room looked up as she came in, but no one talked to her. She ignored them all and headed towards Draco, who was sitting at a table, playing wizard's chess. "Hey Draco, can I take your picture?" Draco looked up at her in surprise. "What do you want my picture for?" he snapped. "I'm sending pictures of almost everyone to my best friend and I want to send yours too," she told him. He gave her a funny look. "What, are you going to write that you blew up my book bag and I ended up getting into trouble in the end?" Tirza giggled and shook her head. "Nah, she's not a witch and it would be too hard to explain all of that otherwise. If you don't want me to take your picture, I won't." Draco thought about it for a moment, then suddenly put his hand in his robes and was relieved when he felt his wand. "I didn't take your stupid wand," Tirza said. "Well, I guess you can take my picture." She smiled. "Great! Say cheese!" She looked through the lens, trying to get the right angle. "Why would I say cheese?" Tirza rolled her eyes. "Just smile, okay?" With a bright flash, the camera captured the image and Tirza put it back in her pink bag. "Thanks. Later dude!" She turned and bounced out of the room, with Draco watching her go. 'Strange kid,' he thought, shaking his head.  
  
Hermione sat at a table in the library working on an essay for Charms. Several books were spread out around her and open to different pages. She tried to concentrate on her essay, but found it very difficult. She knew what was wrong; she felt guilty. She felt guilt that Tirza had taken the blame for the sabotaged Slytherins and she and the boys hadn't. She had tried several times over the last day to convince them to go confess to Snape, but they kept telling her she was crazy. Hermione put her work inside her bag and grabbed two books to checkout. She didn't care what the boys thought, but she wasn't going to let Tirza get all the blame. She wouldn't do that to a friend! 'As soon as I check these out, I'm going to find Snape and tell him the truth,' she thought. She felt better that she was going to do the right thing, but now she was nervously as well. Who knows what Snape might do? 'It doesn't matter,' she told herself. 'Right is right!'  
  
A/N: Will Hermione confess? If she does, what will Snape do? Now I am going to need some help from everyone with Tirza's schooling; I have no clue about English schooling, so I will need you guys to shoot some info and suggestions my way.  
  
ALRICK: Great idea about the tutor! Could make for some fun and adventures! And don't worry, Tirza changing her name to Snape will be coming up soon. And I guess my timeline is all screwed up according to the books, and I blame that entirely on an overworked brain! LOL! But since it's just a fun story, I'm not too concerned about the books timeline.  
  
KENOMEE: Thanks for your imput! Suggestions about home school Tirza and English school stuff would be VERY much appreciated!  
  
MCMISH: You are absolutely right! High time for Tirza to get into more trouble and push Snape further towards the edge of sanity, LOL! Don't worry, more adventures will be coming up, and some of them will involve the cute but curious bunny!  
  
Well, I am planning on continuing this story up until the time Tirza becomes a Hogwarts student. At that time, I will most likely start a new story that follows her through her first year, if everyone is in support of that idea and if I can keep thinking up enough stuff to continue the story that far. Anyways, much love to everyone! Kerry 


	41. The Incident of the Confession

Hermione was determined; very determined. And very lost in thought of what would happen. So lost in fact, that she didn't notice anyone was calling her name until she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Hermione, where are you going?" Harry asked. As usual, Ron was with him. She sighed. "I'm going to tell Snape that I helped Tirza with those pranks." The boys rolled their eyes. "Hermione, I think you're nuts! Think of what Snape could do to you!" Ron told her. Instead of making her feel better, they were making her even more nervous. She shrugged her shoulders. "Look, TJ's my friend and I don't want her to get in trouble for something all of us did! It's just not right. She's my friend and I won't do that to her." Harry and Ron knew she was right, but still weren't sure if they were ready for Snape's wrath. "Look, I understand what you're thinking and your good reasons, but this is Snape. He already picks on Gryffindors; do you want to give him more reason to pick on us?" Harry pointed out. She frowned. "I really don't want to go and tell him but it's the right thing to do and I think you two should come with me." Ron and Harry shook their heads. "Someone needs to dig you a grave," Ron said. "You know what Ron Weasley? You are not at all funny!" Hermione yelled. With that, she turned on her heel and headed towards the dungeons, leaving Harry and Ron staring after her. "Snape's going to kill her," Ron whispered. Harry nodded. "Come on, let's follow her and make sure he doesn't." The boys trailed after Hermione.  
  
Not sure if Snape would still be teaching classes or not, Hermione decided to check his classroom first. She took a deep breath before opening the door and hesitantly stuck her head inside. Snape, having dismissed his last class nearly thirty minutes ago, was sitting at his desk looking through a stack of sad attempts at essays. He looked up as the door creaked open. "Miss Granger, is there something you need?" "Um, yes. May I come in?" Snape nodded and Hermione, full of dread, walked rather slowly to his desk. "Well, what is it?" Snape asked irritation abundantly apparent in his tone. Hermione knew this wasn't a good sign, but she wasn't going to back down now. "Do you have time for me to speak with you about something Professor?" Even though he really wasn't in the mood for Granger, he had a feeling it was something urgent; especially if she was coming to him! "Sit down Miss Granger." Hermione sat in a chair in front of his desk. "Well, sir... I uh, have a confession to make." She was sure that her heart was beating loudly enough for him to hear. Snape's curiosity was definitely peaked. "Go on," he urged.  
  
Ron and Harry were outside the classroom, their ears pressed to the door, attempting to hear what was going on. "Well, I was talking to Tirza the other day about what happened in the Slytherin common room," she could feel her face start to warm with a blush. "And she told me that she confessed to participating in those pranks." Snape nodded; he had already figured out what it was she wanted to say, but wanted her to be the one to say it aloud. Hermione paused to take a deep breath; she had never been so nervous in her life! "Tirza told me that you grounded her for doing that and how you wanted her to tell you who helped, because she couldn't do the spells, only she wouldn't." "That's correct," Snape said. "Well I don't think it's fair that Tirza was punished and whoever helped her wasn't. So that's why I'm here... I helped Tirza that night. I don't want her to take all the blame; she's my friend and that just wouldn't be right." She felt slightly relieved as she got all that off her chest. At least she did until she saw Snape's face; the only way to describe the look would be to compare it to a thunderstorm. She fidgeted nervously under his glare as he sat silent for a few moments. "I must say that I suspected you were involved and I do not think you two girls were the only culprits." Snape's voice was dark and menacing. "I think you should give me some sort of punishment like detention with Filch or something so that Tirza won't be the only one in trouble," she told him quietly.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other in amazement. Did they hear that right? Did Hermione really ask to be given detention with Filch? "So let me see if I understand you correctly Miss Granger. You want to be a loyal friend and own up to your participation in the sabotage of the Slytherins. And you are here to admit this and are asking for punishment so that things will be fair between you and Tirza?" Hermione nodded nervously; at least he didn't sound like he was going to personally enjoy torturing her. "And you think a detention with Filch is adequate punishment?" "Yes sir," she quietly answered. Snape leaned back in his chair and studied the girl in front of him for a moment. Not that he would ever admit it or say it out loud, but he was actually proud that Hermione felt such a strong sense of justice towards Tirza that she would willingly come to him and risk his wrath. For the first time since Tirza had met Hermione, he was glad that the girls were friends. "I do not think that detention would be an appropriate consequence for your actions Miss Granger. What you did and my daughter did was rude, disrespectful of those in Slytherin, foolish and thoughtless. Not to mention you have violated perhaps a dozen school rules." Hermione nodded miserably. "I personally think that you could use a good spanking young lady." Hermione was so startled by what he said that she nearly fell off her chair. Her hazel (aren't her eyes hazel?) eyes widened, becoming nearly as large as saucers (isn't that how the saying goes?) and her face grew so pale that she could have easily passed for a ghost. 'He isn't serious, is he?' she thought. She glanced at Snape's face. 'He doesn't look like he's kidding.'  
  
"You don't really think he's going to spank her, do you?" Harry asked. Ron's eyes were wide with shock. "I don't know; he might. I mean, he is Snape after all." They debated about going in and grabbing Hermione and making a run for it, but then Snape would be after all three of them and they'd be in a real mess of trouble. "Are... are you serious sir?" Hermione asked her voice barely above a whisper. "I am very serious Miss Granger. Your actions were very inappropriate and while I have no doubt that it was my daughter's idea, you could have refused. You are the older one in this situation and have a good head on your shoulders. You really should have known better." Hermione miserably admitted to herself that he was right. But she had never been spanked before and definitely didn't want to be; especially by Snape! Snape watched her fidget at the thought of him spanking her. Of course he wouldn't, he wasn't her father or even a relative and she was not in his house. School policy said that discipline was the duty of the head of the student's house; but from the look on Hermione's face, Snape was sure that she didn't know that. Hermione stopped fidgeting and looked at Snape, her eyes filled with tears. Snape suddenly felt bad for her; she was a good friend to Tirza and wasn't even going to put up a fight over his threat to spank her because she wanted to make things right with Tirza. He got up from his chair and went to sit beside Hermione and began to scold her quietly.  
  
The boys started to panic; they couldn't hear any talking from inside. "He's really going to do it," Ron whispered. "We have to do something," Harry decided. They threw open the door and burst into the room. "You can't spank her!" Harry yelled. "Yeah, we did it too!" Ron shouted. "We talked her into it!" They said together. Snape looked at them, a rather amused look on his face. The boys looked at Hermione; she was perfectly fine and they had just confessed! Snape got up from the chair and pulled another in front of his desk. "Have a seat gentlemen," he said as he sat behind his desk. Harry and Ron reluctantly sat down, feeling like idiots. "You're not really going to spank Hermione are you?" Harry asked. Snape looked at each of them sternly, which made them want to cringe. "As I was just explaining to Miss Granger before you two so rudely interrupted and, quite unintentionally I am sure, confessed. As much as I think you three deserve to be spanked, it is not my place." Hermione, Ron and Harry all breathed a sight of relief. "Fortunately for you three, I do not feel it would be appropriate since I am not your parent, nor am I the head of your house. However, I do admire Miss Granger's sense of justice towards my daughter; but that does not excuse you three from some kind of punishment. I think that an afternoon scrubbing this classroom without magic should be sufficient," Snape told them. They nodded, surprised at such a light sentence from Snape. "I have no doubt that this was my daughter's idea, particularly that pink string, but I will expect you three to know better if the change to do the same ever arises." "Yes Sir," they chorused. "If it does happen again, I will have no choice but to take points and talk with Professor McGonagall. Is that understood?" Hermione and the boys nodded. "Then I will see you here Saturday afternoon," Snape dismissed them and they scurried from the room.  
  
A/N: A little shorter than usual I know, but I thought this deserved it's own little chapter. The credit for the idea of Hermione confessing and Snape threatening her with a spanking was all Kenomee's husband's. Make sure and tell him thank you for me Keonmee! I think it turned out rather hilarious if you ask me! Now, on the subject of schooling and Tirza getting a tutor, would anyone like to suggest names for the pretty tutor? Just a thought, I love having everyone's imput. Hopefully I will get another chapter up by tomorrow night, depending on how exhausted I am when I get home from work. Have a great night all! Much love! 


	42. Of Names and Snow

A/N: Okay, so this chapter is made up of two mini chapters together, because I didn't want to upload three tiny ones. I hope you enjoy them!  
  
Part One: Tirza J. ?  
  
"Tirza, are you ready for supper?" Snape asked. "Daddy, can we eat up in the Astronomy tower? I wanna look at the stars." "I can't see any harm in that. You find a sweater and then we'll get some food." After visiting the house elves and getting large potions of everything that would be served at supper, Snape and Tirza made their way to the tower. Tirza spread a red and white checked blanket on the floor and sat down while Snape set out the food. "Mommy and I used this blanket when we went on picnics in Central Park," she told him quietly. Snape nodded and dished her some potatoes, a slice of roast and some cornbread. She lay on her tummy, slowly eating her food, gazing at the stars. "Daddy, would you be mad if I want to be an astronaut when I grow up?" Snape was startled for a moment. Why hadn't he ever thought that she might not want to work for the Ministry or do anything involving magic? And what exactly was an astronaut? "Do you want to be an astronaut?" he asked. She giggled. "I dunno maybe. Maybe a nurse or an actress or I could do stuff with magical animals like Hagrid. I got like millions of years though before I grow up." Snape chuckled and ruffled her curls. "Well not exactly millions dear." Tirza raised an eyebrow and looked at him very seriously. "Are you makin fun of me?" "Of course not," he replied. "I think you are!" She winked at him and threw a spoonful of mashed potatoes at him, which went splat on his sleeve. She giggled at the disgusted look on Snape's face. "What exactly is it about throwing food that you delight so much in?" he asked. "It's funny!" She tossed another spoonful his way and Snape tried to duck, but it ended up in his hair. Tirza pointed at his hair and laughed hysterically. "I hardly find it amusing," Snape said as he tried to get the potatoes from his hair. She continued to laugh and Snape suddenly made a grab for her.  
  
Tirza easily rolled out his way and caught the twinkle in his eyes. He came towards her again, but this time Tirza wasn't nearly fast enough. Snape pulled her onto his lap and began tickling her tummy. He tickled her for several minutes while she wiggled and giggled. "Not fair! I wanna win!" she shouted amid giggles. Snape stopped tickling her and she rolled off his lap and stood up, her hands on her hips, pretending to be angry. "Who is the winner?" Snape asked. She smiled. "Me!" She lunged at him, landing in his arms and toppling him over, sitting on his chest as he lay on the floor. "See, I win!" she announced, kissing his face. "Oh really?" She nodded and Snape suddenly sat up, turned her over and playfully swatted her bottom before tickling her again. Several minutes of tickling and playful chases later, they both sat down to finish their supper, exhausted. "Ya know, it's not fair," Tirza said between bites of cornbread. "What is not fair?" Snape asked. "You're stronger and bigger than me!" He chuckled. "You have your own advantages; you are smaller than I am which can make you faster." "What else?" she asked. "You're also much cuter than I am." She giggled. "Well, yeah!" Snape pretended to look hurt and insulted. "Aw daddy, don't be sad!" Tirza crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around him. "I think you're beautiful; even if no one else does!" Snape chuckled and kissed her head. "Tirza, women are beautiful, not men." She looked confused. "Then are you cute?" He shook his head. "Men are handsome." She nodded. "Okay, then I think you're handsome daddy." He kissed her again and held her tight, thinking how boring life without her would be.  
  
The supper things had been picked up and pushed to the side of the room, the blanket rolled up against the wall. Snape held Tirza in his lap as she tried to count all the stars. Snape was only half listening to her; he had been pondering something over the last week (Brain: Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering? Okay, for those of you who get that, good for you! Now you see what a sad and overused brain I have to work with, all sorts of things popping up all over the place! And for those of you that don't get it, you need to watch cartoons more often!) and was thinking perhaps now would be the right time to ask her. "Tirza?" "Shh daddy, I'll lose my place!" He shook his head. "Tirza, I need to talk to you about something important. Let's count stars later, alright?" She sighed and nodded. Snape turned her around in his lap so he could look at her face. "You know that I love you, don't you?" Tirza smiled. "Yep! And I love you!" "I have been thinking that since we love each other and you are of course my daughter, that you'd like my name." Tirza raised an eyebrow. "I'd have to be Severus Snape? No more Tirza? And then what would you be?" She was completely confused and Snape almost chuckled at her way of thinking. "Of course you would still be Tirza and I would still be Severus. I meant that perhaps you would like to have your last name be Snape, like mine." "Oh," she said quietly. Snape watched her little face contort with thinking. "No," she decided. Tirza wouldn't look at him; he put his finger under her chin and tipped her head up. "May I ask why?"  
  
Tirza looked extremely nervous. "Well, mommy gave me her last name and now she's gone. And I know she's watching from heaven, like AJ's mom told me, and maybe she'd be sad if I didn't keep her name." Snape nodded; he had figured that she would feel that way. "Your mother and I loved each other Tirza and we wanted to be married." "But you were afraid of the bad wizard, right?" Snape nodded. "If we had been married like we wanted, you would have my name. I think your mother always wanted you to have my name, but since we were not together, perhaps she thought it would be better if she gave you hers." Tirza's eyes filled with tears; it was always so hard to talk about her mother. "And she is watching us, like you said, from heaven," Snape thought that was ridiculous, but did not want to tell Tirza that. "She sees that you and I are close and that we love each other. I think she would want you to decide; she won't be sad if you take my name. I think she'll be happy that you love me enough to want to." Tears spilled silently down her face as Snape talked, and he gently wiped her face. "But you need to be the one to decide. If you want to keep your mother's name, that is fine. If you want to take mine, that is fine also. It's up to you." Tirza leaned against his chest, her tears wetting his robe. "I want to be a Snape, but I don't want mommy to be sad," she whispered. "Do you think she'd be really really sad?" Snape held her tight and gently rocked her back and forth. "Tirza, I can promise you that she wouldn't be sad. She always wanted us to be a family, but she would want you to do what made you happy." Tirza rubbed her eyes with her hand, and then looked up into Snape's face. "You really want me to be a Snape?" He chuckled and kissed her head. "Of course; I love you very much. But only say yes if it will make you happy." He continued to rock her for several minutes as she thought over everything Snape had told her. "I wanna be a Snape. But can I keep Shelby like another middle name?" Snape nodded. "Yes you can. I am glad that you want my name Tirza; it makes me very happy." Tirza wiped her face again, and then smiled at him. "Me too."  
  
Part Two: Snow Angel  
  
"Your school materials are on their way," Snape told Tirza as they headed for breakfast the next morning. "Oh; yippy," she replied in a monotone voice. She would have been more thrilled at going bald then she was about school. Tirza tuned out as Snape started rambling on about the importance of education; suddenly something in the window caught her eye. She darted over to the window and stood on her tip-toes, peering out. "Yes!" she shouted, jumping around. "It snowed! It snowed! Yippy!" Snape watched her hop around in excitement, wondering what was so very thrilling about snow. "Isn't that great?" she asked him. "Not particularly." Tirza's black eyes went wide. "Oh my god; don't say that! Snow is the bestest thing ever!" 'Bestest?' Snape thought. It was definitely a good idea to get her started on school work right away. "Dear, there is no such word as 'bestest,'" Snape pointed out. She laughed and shook her head. "Course there is!" She started skipping down the hallway, singing "There's sn-ow! It's snow-ing!" Several students on their way to breakfast gave her funny looks, but she never noticed. Nothing mattered right now except the snow!  
  
"I wanna play in the snow!" Tirza yelled. Snape had a class coming in at any moment and was not in the mood for her tantrums. "I wanna play in the snow!" "You will wait until I can go with you. You are a little girl; you shouldn't be outside by yourself, who knows what could happen?" Snape pointed out. Tirza scowled and stomped her foot. "I'm not little!" "Yes you are and you will be staying inside until I can take you," Snape replied. She put her hands on her hips. "I won't!" "Tirza Jade, I am not in the mood for this. You will stay inside or you will be in very big trouble, understand?" Snape and Tirza fought a silent battle with glares for nearly a minute before Tirza relented. "Fine! But I think it's stupid!" She stomped into his office just seconds before the first class came in.  
  
Tirza left Snape's office scowling, arms folded across her chest, and stomped down the hallway. "He's stupid! I'm a big girl; he should let me go outside if I want to!" Tirza grumbled aloud. She was so caught up in complaining to herself and not paying attention to where she was going, that she ran right into someone. "Sorry," Tirza mumbled. She looked up to see who she had run into; it was Dumbledore. "Hi uncle Albus," she said. "Hello dear. Where are you off to?" He smiled at her and she sighed. "I wanna go play in the snow, but daddy won't let me. He doesn't want me outside by myself. He's stupid!" Albus chuckled and ruffled her curls. "I do not think he is being stupid or purposely trying to ruin your fun." She rolled her eyes. "He worries about you dear." "So?" she countered. "I wanna play outside!" Dumbledore chuckled again; she certainly was her father's daughter. "Will you let me go outside?" Tirza gave him her puppy eyes and even managed to make her lower lip quiver. "Pwease? Pwetty Pwease?" she begged. "Not by yourself; your father would be most upset if I did that. But I will take you outside for a little while," he decided. "Yea!" Tirza threw her arms around him and Albus returned the hug. "You go get ready dear; I'll come and get you in a few minutes." Tirza nodded and skipped down the hallway. "I'm gonna play in the sn-ow. I'm gonna play in the sn- ow," she sang. Dumbledore watched her skip down the hallway and shook his head. He did understand where she was coming from; there was something special about snow and being the first to play in it. It had been quite a while since he had played in the snow and was rather looking forward to playing with her.  
  
Clad in pink snow pants, Disney Princess boots, a fuzzy pink hat, fuzzy pink mittens and a large black jacket, Tirza was ready for battle! A battle with snow that is. She felt bad for the kids stuck inside in class; but at least she could eat some snow before anyone trampled it. She stood just outside the door and looked at the glittery white snow and softly falling snowflakes. Taking a deep breath, she turned around and fell backwards into the snow, than started moving her arms and legs. "Come on Uncle Albus, make snow angels with me!" Albus smiled. "No thank you dear; be sure and make a few for me though." She promised she would and he helped her to get up without ruining the angel. Then she fell backwards again and started another angel. After making four angels, Tirza looked over her handiwork. "Cool huh?" she asked. Dumbledore nodded. "Indeed." She sat on the ground and used her mitten covered finger to write the names of the angels underneath. "Aw shit," she said when she got up. "I'm wearing snow pants and I'm still getting wet!" Dumbledore chuckled. "I can fix that for you." He pulled his wand out of his long gold, wool coat and said a simple spell. "Now you will not get wet." She giggled. "Like waterproof! Dude! Wanna help me make a snowman?" Dumbledore nodded.  
  
Snape dismissed his final class before lunch. He checked his office to see if Tirza was there; when he saw that she wasn't, he headed for the dungeons. He always brought Tirza to lunch, she could never keep track of all the hallways and she refused to do those moving stairs alone! When he reached his chambers, there was no Tirza in sight. He highly doubted that she did the stairs herself, but decided to check and see if she had found her way to the Great Hall. "Has Tirza come in yet?" Snape approached the teacher's table and asked McGonagall. "No Severus, I haven't seen her. In fact, I haven't seen Albus either." A thought suddenly hit Snape; Tirza had been begging all through breakfast to go outside and play in the snow. He hadn't been especially comfortable with the thought of her being outside by herself and told her to wait until he could go with her. Would she really go anyway? 'Yes, she would,' Snape said to himself. Not wanting to accuse her falsely, he looked out the window on his way to get his coat. Tirza had definitely been outside! He could see two snowmen, one of which Tirza was putting a carrot nose and blue scarf on. Her pink ensemble clashing with the white snow; there was no way that Snape could not have seen her. Feeling extremely angry that Tirza would chose to deliberately disobey him, he stalked off to get his coat. "Tirza Jade Snape, I specifically told you to wait for me!" Snape thundered as he went outside. He couldn't see Tirza, but figured she was by her half constructed fort and headed in that direction. He was within five feet of it when something cold and wet hit his chest. "Gotcha!" Tirza popped up from behind her fort wall and hurled another snowball at him. This one caught his shoulder and only made Snape angrier. Tirza had another snowball ready, but she caught the look on Snape's face and quickly dropped it. "Well young lady, did I not ask you to stay inside?" "Um... well... yeah, but." "But nothing young lady! There is no excuse for you deliberately coming out here!" Tirza scowled. "Daddy, I didn't..." "I do not want to hear it!" Snape yelled. He picked Tirza up and threw her over his shoulder, heading for the building. "But I wasn't out here by myself!" she told him. "And now you are lying? Consider yourself grounded young lady."  
  
Just then Dumbledore spotted them from where he had been gathering tree branches for the snowmen. "Severus," he called. "What is going on?" Snape turned to face Dumbledore, surprised to see him. Tirza's wet outfit was starting to soak through his coat and he put her down. "See I TOLD you I wasn't out here alone!" she yelled, stomping her foot for extra effect. "You do not honestly expect me to believe that the headmaster was out here making snowmen with you?" he asked her. She scowled at him. "But I was Severus," Dumbledore interrupted. "Albus do not cover for her; she needs to learn that there are consequences for her actions." Dumbledore chuckled. "Severus, I am serious. Tirza and I have been out here most of the morning together. I ran into her in the hall and she told me what you said and I brought her out here." "Yeah, we made snowmen! And next we're gonna make a fort!" Tirza interjected. Snape shook his head. "Alright, you are not grounded Tirza. But I think you two are going to make me lose my mind." Tirza giggled and Dumbledore laughed. "You're just jealous cuz you didn't get to make a snowman," Tirza told him. Snape rolled his eyes and ushered Tirza in for lunch.  
  
A/N: More adventures on the way! The school stuff will be coming soon, along with the tutor, as well as more fun with the bunny! Stay tuned!  
  
Luinthoron: Thanks for so many sweet reviews! And I might be a little too hard on Draco, but what can I say, my one true Slytherin love is Severus? LOL! Anyways, look for him to be nice to her for once in the upcoming chapters. I am glad that you enjoy reading this so much; I have a blast writing it! I wish I could update every day, but work demands some time (unfortunately) and my honey gets rather jealous of how much time I am spending on the computer, LOL! I try to update every two days, so check often for new stuff!  
  
Alrick: Most kids throw tantrums over school, very few are actually fortunate enough to like it! And you are right, poor Severus when she said SOB. Good idea about the name changing thing; would they go to the Ministry of Magic to sign papers and such? And thanks for the info about English school! Been in US public school all my life and never even been out of the country, so I am lost on that kind of stuff. Say, is England a good place for a honeymoon? Or would Scotland be better?  
  
Elfmoon87: That was so hilarious wasn't it! And Harry and Ron are good friends, they wouldn't let Snape torture Hermione or anything. Personally, that's my favorite chapter so far, besides the food fight with Snape and Dumbledore.  
  
Arcee: Eventually in the next couple chapters, Draco will have a nice moment with Tirza. How long will it last? Who knows! And you are right, Tirza needs a mother figure, but since she will be getting a female tutor and they will be friends, I think that will fill in nicely. But she may yet go to McGonagall for something as you suggested!  
  
Kenomee: Tell your husband I am glad that he enjoyed it! It was so much fun to write and such a great idea! Thank you for suggesting Charlotte Mason to me, I found so much great stuff on the internet about her and her methods! That was so great! Personally, I am not a fan of the name Charlotte and since it is Harry Potter world, I'll probably choose a name a little more exotic or unusual. Don't go to any extra trouble looking through you're stuff unless you have the time, but I appreciate the offer.  
  
LostSoul: Glad you enjoyed it! I will keep Sophie in mind.  
  
McMish: Not sure what you mean by kinky undertones, and if there seriously are some there are totally unintentional, but hey if that's good for you than cool. Glad you like the story!  
  
LadyTiffany: Thank you so much for your kind words! I hope you keep reading and keep enjoying it! 


	43. Peace, Baby?

"Are you done yet?" Tirza asked impatiently. "Child, give me five minutes or I will not take you outside," Snape ordered. "You better take me outside! You promised!" Tirza yelled back. Snape looked up from the potions that he was bottling; Tirza was standing there, her curls hanging long, in a sky blue sweat outfit, her hands on her hips, a scowl matching his own on her face. "You already played outside earlier with Dumbledore, is it truly necessary to play again?" She nodded stubbornly. "Fine; go get all your things on and than I will take you." Tirza jumped in excitement. "Yippy!" She blew him a kiss and ran from the room. Classes had been out for a half hour when Snape followed Tirza outside, standing in his long black wool coat. She bounded towards a group of kids making a stash of snowballs. "Gonna have a snow ball fight?" She asked. "Yeah," Seamus told her. "You any good?" She smiled. "Watch this!" Tirza made a snowball and scanned the various students for her target; she spotted Draco and his cronies coming out of the school. "This is gonna get Goyle's head." Seamus and the boys laughed. She drew back her arm and threw the snow ball with all her strength. Sure enough, it head Goyle upside the head, almost knocking him over. "Yes!" Tirza shouted, punching up in the air. "Who threw that?" Draco yelled. Tirza stalked over to him. "I did," she announced happily. "No way; girls can't throw that good," Draco told her. "Oh yeah?" Tirza scooped another snowball in her pink mitten and pointed at Snape. "This is gonna get my dad's chest." Draco shook his head, but she threw it and it went splat all over Snape's chest. Draco's mouth hung open for a moment; girls weren't supposed to be able to do that! "Girls rule, boys drool!" Tirza taunted. Draco was still speechless as she ran towards Snape, a pink flash in a sea of white.  
  
Tirza snuck up behind Snape, as best as she could sneak in squishy snow pants, and made two snow balls. She tossed them at Snape, one hitting his back, the other getting his neck. Snape whirled around, ready to kill the student who had done that and saw Tirza rolling on the ground, laughing. "Must you do that?" he asked, clearly irritated. "Duh," she replied shaking her head. "I would prefer that you do not." She squished up her face into a scowl. "I would prefer that you do not." Snape raised an eyebrow; Tirza raised an eyebrow. "Are you mocking me child?" "Are you mocking me child?" Snape was very quickly growing irritated. "Stop that this instant!" "Stop that this instant!" "Tirza Jade, I do not find this amusing!" "Tirza Jade, I do not find this amusing!" Snape opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, than closed it again. It was clear that Tirza would not stop until she was good and ready. She scooped another snow ball and tossed it at him, making a wet spot on his shoulder. She giggled at the disgusted look on his face. "God, have some fun daddy!" He leaned down and put his face close to hers. "You wish me to have fun, do you?" She nodded, smiling. "Then I shall grant your wish." Before Tirza knew what was happening, Snape picked her up and dropped her upside down into the snow. "Hey!" she said giggling. "Now that... was fun," Snape told her with a wink. She jumped into his arms and toppled him over into the snow. "I get you!" She dumped a handful of snow right in his face. Snape sputtered and wiped his hand across his now wet and cold face. "So you want to play that way, do you?" He asked. She nodded. "Then you better run little girl!" Tirza jumped off his chest and took off running, with Snape close on her heels. He began to pelt her with snowballs as she giggled and tried to keep from tripping in her snow pants. "Hey you two!" someone yelled. Tirza and Snape stopped in their tracks and turned to see who was yelling. "We're going to choose teams for a snowball fight. You two want to join?" Oliver Wood asked. Tirza turned to Snape. "Pwease daddy?" He chuckled. "Alright; I'm going inside. I'm very cold and wet. You may stay out here, just be good and come inside when everyone else does." Tirza blew him a kiss and followed Oliver.  
The group of nearly thirty kids stood in a long line. Draco and Oliver had been made the captains for the snowball war and they began choosing their teams. Draco of course chose Crabbe and Goyle; Oliver picked George and Fred. "TJ!" Draco yelled. Everyone was stunned; did Draco Malfoy really just pick a girl to be on his team? "Draco! Girl's can't throw," Crabbe said. "This one can," Draco replied as Tirza walked towards him. "But Draco," Goyle spoke up. "Look, if I say she's good, she'd good, got it?" Crabbe and Goyle nodded and Tirza giggled as she stood beside Draco. "You sound like a mobster." "A what?" Draco asked. She shook her head. "Never mind." Within a few moments, all the kids had been chosen for a team and Tirza was the only girl on Draco's. Suddenly the snowballs began to fly. Tirza threw as many as she could, several hitting Oliver, the twins, Ron and Harry. "Good job!" Draco called over to her. "Merci, moi capitane!" The snowball fight lasted nearly an hour and a half before Professor McGonagall stepped outside. "Students, it is nearly time for dinner. Please come inside and warm up before you get catch colds." Everyone reluctantly trudged inside. "Hey, you did a great job. You got a good arm there," Draco said as he walked behind Tirza. She turned and smiled. "Thanks." Her face suddenly darkened. "What do you want? This isn't normal, you being a nice and everything." Draco nodded. "Nothing, I don't want anything. It's not many girls that can throw like you and kick guy's asses as easily as you. I thought it would be better if I had you on my side instead of beating me up and getting me into trouble." She giggled. "Okay, I'll call peace. No more picking on me, and I won't pick on you." Draco nodded. "Deal." Tirza extended her hand and Draco gently shook it. "So what made you change your mind?" she asked. "Well, your dad is friends with mine and I figured if we kept bothering each other, you dad would tell mine and I'd get in trouble," Draco told her. "That's cool. See ya later!" She took off to go change before supper. Draco watched her run and laughed. "Weird little kid," he thought.  
'My last day of freedom,' Tirza thought as she walked down the hallway, her large pink bad slung over her shoulder. Jinn Jinn, of course, was riding in the pink bag; Jinn Jinn generally didn't mind riding around, but today she was feeling fractious and wanted to run. Tirza's school materials were arriving tomorrow, so she was determined to have lots of fun today! She was paying more attention to the hallways, making sure she wasn't lost again, than to the rabbit anyways. Jinn Jinn poked her head out of the bag and suddenly leaped onto the floor. Tirza could feel the change of weight in the bag and opened it; there was no rabbit inside! Maybe she is a genie bunny, she thought. Several feet in front of her she suddenly noticed a spot of white in the dimly lit hallway. "Jinn Jinn, you silly bunny! What ya doing?" She started walking slowly towards the rabbit, but to Jinn Jinn, life was nothing but a game and what was a better game than tag? She hopped down the hallway a few feet, and then turned back towards Tirza, almost as if she was wondering why Tirza wasn't there yet. As Tirza did get closer, Jinn Jinn took off hopping down the hallway at top speed. Tirza started to run after her, but the tiny bunny was a lot faster. (You'd be surprised at how fast those little rabbits can run! They are fast little cuties!) Jinn Jinn, enjoying being chased, hopped around a corner and out of Tirza's sight. Tirza quickened her pace and saw Jinn Jinn hop into Snape's classroom. Tirza groaned. Jinn Jinn was not allowed in the Potions classroom and if Snape saw her, Tirza would be in trouble! Tirza peeked in the slightly open door of the classroom; Jinn Jinn, who's life is nothing but a game, was sitting beneath a student's desk. 'It's like she's waiting for me!' Tirza thought. 'But how to get her out?' She could call Jinn Jinn, but the rabbit would only come if she wanted to, and people would hear her. She could think of nothing except crawling under the desks, and hoping not to get caught, and grab Jinn Jinn and make a quick exit.  
Tirza slowly began to crawl under the desks; several people looked to see what was going on, but Tirza whispered for them not top pay attention to her. Thankfully, Snape was busy with something at his desk and had no idea that the bunny was lose and being chased in his classroom. The bunny spotted Tirza closing in and started hopping away from her. Tirza swore under her breath and she began crawling under even more desks. The going was slow, trying to avoid hitting the desk and people's feet and the space was tiny already. She glanced at Snape's desk and was relieved to see he was oblivious to her presence. She crawled under the next desk and felt someone poke her side. She carefully looked up; Draco was giving her a look that asked what she was up to. She pointed to the bunny and he shook his head. Jinn Jinn sat just under the next desk, waiting patiently for Tirza. Tirza scooted a little bit farther ahead and reached her hands out, circling Jinn Jinn and scooting the rabbit towards her. She had Jinn Jinn in one hand and turned to try and crawl out of the room. Not realizing Tirza was under her desk, Pansy Parkinson readjusted her position, moving her feet; a foot knocked into Tirza. Tirza released Jinn Jinn just before she rolled into the corner of Draco's desk.  
Snape heard a potion splash on the floor. "Clean it up Longbottom!" Snape yelled without looking up from his papers. Only this time it wasn't Neville's potion; it was Draco's and it spilled all over Tirza. 'This isn't good,' Draco thought as he looked underneath his desk. He expected to see an angry Tirza; instead he saw a pile of clothes. 'What if I melted her?' Draco panicked. A moment later, that problem was solved and another took it's place; Tirza's head poked out of clothes pile. Only it wasn't the Tirza he and the rest of the school knew; Tirza was a baby! Draco's eyes went wide with shock. "Professor?" "I asked you to work in silence and that is what I expect you to do," Snape retorted, once again not looking up. Draco shook his head; Snape was not going to be happy that Tirza had come in and gotten an age regression potion spilled on her, turning her into a baby! Tirza's wide black eyes stared up at Draco and she extended her arms toward him. Draco rather reluctantly gathered Tirza the toddler into his arms. "You're rather cute this way; and harmless too," Draco whispered. The students around him noticed the toddler and within a moment, the whole class was staring at her. Jinn Jinn suddenly came out from under a book case. Tirza spotted her and pointed. "Bunny!" she shouted. "Who said that?" Snape demanded, finally looking up. No one was paying attention to him; all eyes were focused on Draco and the toddler. Snape caught sight of the mini Tirza. "What happened?" he demanded. "Her rabbit came in here and she was chasing it and she bumped my desk. The potion spilled all over her," Draco told him. The toddler held out her arms towards Snape. "Poppy!" Snape groaned. Of course Tirza would have to come in and have something spilled the day that they were working on age regression! "Poppy!" Tirza shouted again. Snape just stared at the mini Tirza in Draco's arms.  
A/N: Okay, so it's a little shorter than normal, but I wanted to get it up right away. I also know that the 'potion spilled turning ? into a baby' has been done several times, with Snape, Harry and Draco and possibly others. But it just seemed like a typical Tirza thing to do! And it will be fun, I promise! So check back for adventures with Tirza the toddler! Thank goodness for Snape, the potion will wear off in two days! This is gonna be one hell of a ride for him!  
Arcee: You are right; Dumbledore is kinda teaching Sev to be young. Dumbledore is one of those old people that has an eternally young spirit; at least he is in my opinion! And some that would definitely do Sev some good!  
Elfmoon87: Have you seen the Chicago movie? I loved it! My fav song was the Mama Morton song. Congratulations of understanding my Pinky and the Brain reference! I just love cartoons like that; ones that make you laugh!  
Alexgray: Yep, Tirza will be starting school and getting a tutor. Or she will be once she turns back into her normal ten-year-old self! And I 100% agree with you: grown ups with grown ups and kids with kids. Snape's threat to spank Hermione wasn't from some weird thing, more of a fatherly type of statement and I personally wouldn't have it any other way than from the 'father within.' And LOL over the putting Rowling out of a job comment! I am so glad that you enjoy this so much! Speaking of book 5, have you reserved your copy yet? I have a copy on reserve at Barnes and Noble. Sorry you have had trouble with ff.net. I had noticed that you hadn't reviewed yet and was wondering where you were, LOL!  
Potter-Snape: Thanks for the kind words! Hope you will continue to enjoy it!  
Luinthoron: Tirza certainly is a spaz, isn't see? I think it will do Sev some good to lighten up though! Thank you for so many sweet comments!  
  
LostSoul: You aren't being anal. I appreciate you pointing out my mistakes. Sometimes the spell/grammar checker doesn't catch it and sometimes I forget to reread as well, so it is nice to have you checking up on me! Glad you understood the Pinky and the Brain! I am a cartoon fiend: Road Runner, Tom and Jerry, Animaniacs, Scooby Doo; I just love fun stuff!  
Momma-Dar: Thanks for reviewing! Keep reading; much more fun to come! 


	44. Tirza the Toddler Terror

Snape continued to stare at baby Tirza, who held her arms out toward him. When he didn't pick her up, her eyes filled with tears and her bottom lip began to quiver. She opened her mouth and began to cry. "Professor, she wants you," Draco urged, holding the very loud baby out to Snape. Snape wordlessly took Tirza and cradled her in his arms; she looked so tiny in her now very large clothes. As soon as Snape held her, Tirza stopped crying and patted his cheeks with her chubby hands. "Poppy," she said. Snape shook his head and she grabbed his long black hair, pulling hard. "Ouch! Tirza, stop that!" he shouted. She started to cry again and struggled in his arms; her wailing was almost ear piercing. Snape struggled to hold her still as she continued to wail; suddenly Tirza caught sight of the other students and she waved, nearly smacking Snape's face in her enthusiasm. Snape shook his head and gave a frustrated sigh. "Apparently I will not be able to teach until Tirza is back to normal; will someone watch her while I go find a replacement?" "Um, I will," Draco piped up, to the surprise of everyone in the room. Snape gladly handed Tirza back to Draco. "Make sure she doesn't kill herself," he warned as he stalked from the room. Tirza looked up and Draco and giggled. "Bunny?" she asked, pointing to him. Everyone laughed, including Tirza, though she had no idea why. "No, I'm not a bunny." Hermione came over to them and pulled out her wand. "Hold her up and I will shrink her clothes to fit better." Draco nodded and stood her up on his lap and Tirza excitedly began trying to walk on him. "Draco, hold her still!" Draco shot her a nasty look. "I'm trying!" After several minutes of struggling, Draco was finally able to settle the squirming Tirza down. Hermione said the spell and Tirza's black jeans and blue shirt shrunk to fit her properly. "There, now you look much better," Hermione decided. She reached over and pushed the mess of black curls out of Tirza's face. Tirza eagerly grabbed a hold of Hermione's long hair with both hands. "Ow, let go sweet baby," Hermione cooed. Tirza ignored her and continued to yank. An idea struck Draco and he began to tickle Tirza's tummy; Tirza giggled and released poor Hermione's hair.  
"And why do you need me to take your classes Severus?" McGonagall asked. "It's difficult to explain," Snape answered grumpily. "I would like to know before I agree." Snape glared at her. "Fine, follow me and I will show you." Snape and McGonagall could hear laughter as they approached the classroom. They entered and found Tirza being coddled by most of the girls in the class. She was perched on top of Hermione's desk while Lavender Brown brushed the baby's curls. Someone had shrunk a Gryffindor school tie and put it around Tirza's neck. Tirza finally noticed Snape standing there and pointed at him. "Poppy!" When he said nothing, Tirza started to cry. Draco stalked over and pushed his way through the girls and picked Tirza. "Here, you come back to Uncle Draco now," he said in a soft voice. "Uncle Draco?" Hermione said, giving him a funny look. Tirza stopped crying and patted his cheek. McGonagall suddenly burst out laughing and Snape glared at her maliciously. "However did this happen Severus?" she asked while still laughing. Jinn Jinn suddenly hopped over Snape, who picked her up. "Blame her," he said, pointing to the rabbit. That only made McGonagall laugh harder. "Bunny! Bunny!" Tirza shouted. Draco brought Tirza over to Snape and he took her chubby hand. "Pet bunny like this," he gently rubbed her hand over the rabbit's fur. Tirza giggled as she pet the bunny, then leaned down and kissed Jinn Jinn's head. "Pwitty," she said as Draco helped her to pet Jinn Jinn again. She suddenly looked up at Snape. "Pwitty?" she asked. McGonagall finally stopped laughing and dried her eyes. Tirza held her hands out to McGonagall, who took her from Draco. "You're a sweet baby, aren't you?" Tirza only giggled. "And you're going to drive your father insane, aren't you?" "So will you take my classes or not?" Severus snapped. Tirza's bottom lip began to quiver again. "Severus, speak softly or you'll scare her," McGonagall scolded and Snape swore under his breath. "And as much as I would love to help you, I'm afraid I can't. It's my week to teach DADA." Snape nodded; they had all been taking turns week from week teaching DADA since Dumbledore had been unable to find a teacher as of yet. "So I'm afraid you'll just have to make do." Tirza held her arms out towards Draco, who gladly took her back. "Apparently she seems attached to Mr. Malfoy; perhaps that can help." McGonagall kissed Tirza's chubby cheek. "Goodbye baby." She turned and left the room. Snape groaned; this was going to be a long two days!  
Snape came back from returning the rabbit to its cage and found Tirza once again sitting in Draco's lap. "Can you say Draco? Draco? Druh-A-co?" Tirza wrinkled her little button nose. "Ducky?" she asked. Draco rolled his eyes as everyone laughed. Even Snape couldn't suppress a small chuckled over that. "I'll take my daughter now, Mr. Malfoy," Snape demanded. Draco sighed and reluctantly handed her over. Tirza wrapped her arms around Snape's neck and gave him a slobbery kiss. He grimaced at the drool on his neck, but had to admit to himself that she was adorable. Snape sat and plopped Tirza down on top of his desk. Tirza spotted his black quill and grabbed it, smashing the feather in her tiny fist. "Pwitty!" "No, you cannot play with that," Snape said. He attempted to open her fist and retrieve his quill, but Tirza had other plans. "No!" she shouted. She held tight to the quill with both hands; when Snape again tried to rescue the quill Tirza shouted "No!" and let go with one fist, hitting him with it. The class laughed and Snape scowled at them. "Silence!" he shouted. Tirza dropped the quill and covered her ears with her hands and started screaming. "Merlin," Snape complained to himself. "AHHHHH!" Tirza continued to scream. Snape shook his head and gathered her in his arms and kissed her head. "Hush, it's alright," he said softly. Tirza lowered her hands, than looked up at him and laughed.  
"Uh Professor," Hermione interrupted. "Are we going to be doing any work today?" The class groaned; leave it to Hermione to remind Snape about school work! "I have a feeling I will be much too occupied to conduct classes; you may use this period as time to study and catch up on work for other classes," Snape replied. Tirza reached her little arms out towards a book on Snape's desk. "You want to look at the book?" he asked. "Book!" she yelled. "Must you shout everything?" Snape asked as he handed her the book. She giggled and opened it, then leaned against Severus and popped her thumb in her mouth. Snape suddenly remembered the Gryffindor tie around her neck. "Let's get this off," he decided and started to remove the offensive tie. "No!" Tirza said with a scowl and Snape chuckled; was she already showing defiance at this age? (Hee hee, he doesn't know much about babies, does he?) She started to scream again as he tried to remove the tie. "Alright, alright; let's at least change the colors," Snape gave in with a sigh. He pulled out his wand and changed the tie to Slytherin colors.Tirza giggled and dropped the book on the floor. Snape reached down and grabbed it, returning it to her. Again she giggled and dropped the book; and again and again. "No more books," Snape said putting the book away. Tirza frowned and yelled "No!" Just then the bell rang and Tirza screamed, covering her ears. The kids reluctantly left Snape and the baby and continued to their next class; a moment later, the next group of students filed into the room. Tirza began to get restless in Snape's lap and struggled to be put down. "Child, hold still," Snape ordered, growing more and more irritated by the minute. Tirza stuck her tongue out at him and tried to slap his hands away. Fourth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws sat at their desks, some smiling at the baby, others not paying attention. "Bye bye!" Tirza said, waving at the entering students. "Um, Professor, who's the baby?" Oliver Wood dared to ask. "This is Tirza; she was crawling under the desks in my last class and an age regression potion was spilled on her," Snape answered. Oliver shook his head; that certainly sounded like something only Tirza would do! Snape explained that the class could use this time for a study period and left the room to quickly find some things to keep Tirza occupied.  
Back at his quarters, he set Tirza on the floor. "Stay put," he said; a giggle was his reply. He went into Tirza's room and grabbed several books form her shelf; she'd probably enjoy looking at the pictures. He also took her coloring books and crayons. "Is she old enough to color?" he thought. "I'm sure I'll quickly find out if she's not!" "Mowy!" Tirza yelled from the sitting room. Snape rolled his eyes. "Why can't babies talk normally?" "Mowy!" she called again. Snape looked around her bedroom; what in the world was a 'mowy'? It was suddenly strangely quiet in the sitting room and Tirza was never quiet, even at her proper age. He felt strangely nervous and went to the door, looking out; Tirza was not where he had left her! He started to panic; ten year old Tirza got into enough trouble and an approximately two year old Tirza could get into much more! Snape dumped the things he was holding onto the couch and looked underneath to see if she was there. As he looked up, he saw her. Tirza was walking on wobbly legs toward her room; Snape suddenly smiled, thinking that this must be like the first time she walked for Ariel. "Tirza," he called to her softly. "Tirza, baby." Tirza turned her head and looked at him with her large black eyes. "Come here baby; come to daddy," Snape cooed. He instinctively held his arms out and Tirza slowly turned around to face him. Slowly, one wobbly step at a time, her little bare feet padded across the floor towards him. "Come on sweetie, I know you can do it. Come to daddy." A wide smile, revealing several tiny white teeth, broke out on Tirza's face. Snape continued to hold his arms out to her as she made her away across the room; finally she reached his arms and he gathered her into a hug. "Good job my darling! You're daddy's big girl, aren't you?" he cooed. Tirza giggled and gave him another slobbery kiss. "Mowy?" she asked. "Where is Mowy?" Snape replied; he was surprised that he no longer felt like an idiot when he cooed to her. "Mowy!" she yelled, pointing to her room. Snape carried her into the bedroom and Tirza started to struggle against him. "Mowy! Mowy!" she yelled, looking at her bed. Suddenly it dawned on Snape; 'mowy' was Molly, the stuffed lion with a pink nose. (Ten points to the house of the person that figured it out before Snape did!) Snape picked up the lion and handed it to Tirza, who hugged it tightly. "Mowy!" she squealed with delight and kissed all over the lion's face. Tirza turned Molly around toward Snape. "Poppy?" she asked expectantly. "What?" Snape asked. Tirza held Molly out to him. "Poppy!" Snape felt very confused. "Tis mowy!" it took Snape a moment to figure out that she wanted him to kiss the lion. Snape looked at the drool covered face of the lion and shook his head. "No." Tirza frowned. "Tis mowy!" she demanded. "No," Snape told her firmly. Tirza scrunched up her face and started to wail; Snape could feel an enormous headache starting. "Baby kiss molly," he said. Tirza suddenly stopped crying and followed his suggestion, adding more slobbery kisses to the lion's face. Snape gathered the things from the couch and put them into a bag and headed towards the door.  
Tirza had insisted upon walking, holding Severus' hand with her left and holding Molly by the hair with her right hand. Snape figured that she probably wouldn't make the whole walk, but she was determined to try and he had to giver her credit; she certainly was no little quitter! He saw McGonagall coming down the hallways towards them, carrying something large. "Bye bye!" Tirza shouted, waving her hand (and Molly as well!). "hello sweetheart," McGonagall cooed as she approached them. "Dumbledore asked me to bring this to you," she said, holding the large object out towards Snape. "What is it?" Snape asked. "It's a playpen; you can put Tirza in it and she can play or nap." Snape nodded and inspected the playpen. "Where did he get it?" McGonagall laughed. "After I told him what happened to Tirza, he rummaged around for a large crate and did several spells and charms to turn it into this." The large crate certainly did not look like a crate; it was very large with smooth sides (inside and out), little white rabbits decorated the side and inside was very soft blue velvet material. A white lacey pillow and matching blanket had been shrunk down and placed inside. "Bunny!" Tirza shouted, pointing at all the rabbits. Tirza, still holding his hand, tried to walk closer to the bunnies. "Minerva, you have to see this," Snape said suddenly. He handed Molly and the bag to her and released Tirza's hand, than went forward a ways. "Come here baby; come to daddy," he called. Tirza giggled and started to slowly walk towards him. McGonagall watched as Tirza made her way towards Severus on tiny, wobbly legs and smiled at the smile on Snape's face and the delight in his eyes. Tirza finally reached his outstretched arms and Snape hugged her tight and kissed her. "That's my girl; that's daddy's girl," he cooed. With McGonagall's help, Snape took the playpen, the bag of playthings, and Tirza to the classroom.  
Luckily the students were diligently studying when Snape entered the classroom; or they were as soon as they heard him coming down the hall! Ether way, Snape thanked them for staying put and quiet, which earned him several strange looks from his students; had Snape really just said thank you? He set up the adorable playpen beside a bookcase near his desk and plopped Tirza inside, along with Molly and her color books and crayons. Thinking she would be quiet and behave herself for the next while, Snape sat at his desk and opened his record book and began entering recent grades. Tirza however, had no plans that include behaving herself or being quiet. (What two year old does had those kinds of plans?)  
A/N: I hope you all are enjoying baby Tirza so far! So many more fun things will happen in the next two day! And luckily, I don't work again until Sunday, so perhaps I will even have the Toddler Tirza parts wrapped up by then! Think of all the possibilities: crayons, books, LOL! This is so much fun to write! And so much fun for me when my readers enjoy it! Oh, and if Tirza seems different than your average 2 year old, it is because I am basing her on my godson and he was rather advanced mentally, but a slow walker because crawling went faster, LOL!  
Luinthoron: Look for more of Draco during the whole Toddler Tirza fiasco! He'll get to be involved in some of the fun too!  
Kenomee: Thanks for sharing some of your adventures with your children! How many do you have? It sounds like they definitely keep you busy!  
McMish: Is there serious adult fanfic out there where Snape spanks Hermione? Interesting... never thought of that before. Not my cup of tea, but hey, whatever floats your boat! LOL! Although it would probably be of interest to my honey, but that's a whole other long and interesting story!!  
Alrick: Seriously, you don't have cornbread in England? Interesting. Any suggestions of typical English meals would be helpful as I am totally lost in that area! And what exactly is Yorkshire pudding? Thanks for all suggestions with Toddler Tirza and look for some of those to pop up here soon! Little kids are fun, I'll always cherish the times I had with my godson when he was that age; he's five now and that makes me feel old, LOL! Do you really think Tirza's swearing is out of control? I guess I hadn't thought of the teachers scolding her about it and it is a constant habit for her; adds flavor to her character. That could be fun to have Snape, along with the other teachers help, try and get Tirza to stop swearing. I see lots of chaos over that! LOL! I will definitely use that later, when Tirza is back to her normal self. And that is a great idea to do both England and Scotland for a honeymoon! I will have to tell my honey; neither of us has been to Europe before, so that would be great to get to see both!  
Stay tuned and much love everyone! Hugs, Kerry 


	45. Tirza the Toddler Terror 2

Tirza giggled and grabbed an orange crayon, shoving it in her mouth. "Professor, Tirza's eating her crayon," Oliver pointed out. He had been watching Tirza and found it all very amusing. Snape looked over at the baby; sure enough, half a crayon was sticking out of her mouth, the rest being chewed on. "Merlin," he grumbled. He walked over to Tirza's playpen and attempted to take the crayon from her mouth. She shook her head and held tight to the crayon. "Give me the crayon," Snape said, scowling. The baby scowled right back at him. "Try tickling her, sir," another boy suggested. Snape gently tickled her tummy and she squealed with laughter, the crayon falling out of her mouth. He quickly grabbed all the crayons and stomped back to his desk. "No!" Tirza shouted. She started to kick the side of her playpen, screaming. "When my sister and brother were little, they had very fat crayons that couldn't fit in their mouths," Katie Bell mentioned. Snape thought about it for a moment, which was difficult because his daughter's volume of screaming was steadily rising. He searched through a nearby cupboard and pulled out a bottle of Engorging potion and poured a liberal amount onto each of the crayons. Within seconds, they were very large and fat crayons and Snape knew it would be impossible for Tirza to eat them. He looked over at her, her little bare feet still kicking as she screamed. "Alright, alright; have your crayons," Snape said as he returned them to her. Tirza immediately stopped yelling and smiled; Snape couldn't help but smile back at his adorable little girl. She pushed the orange crayon away, clearly not thrilled with it now that she couldn't eat it. Her little hand could barely clasp the large blue crayon, but she determinedly grabbed it as best she could and attacked the coloring book. Snape shook his head and sat back down at his desk, hoping to have at least ten peaceful minutes.  
  
Snape had six peaceful minutes before Tirza yelled for him again. "Poppy! Poppy!" Everyone's attention turned to the little girl as Snape approached her playpen. "Poppy, go pee pee," she said very seriously. Snape looked at her wet pants as well as the wet blanket and material of the playpen and groaned. "She wasn't wearing a nappy sir?" Katie asked. Snape felt like a complete idiot; why had he not thought of that? He looked at Tirza, who didn't really seem to care that she had created a very disgusting mess. "Alright, I have to change her and bathe her; can I trust all of you to stay here and study until the bell rings?" Everyone nodded; they all felt bad for Snape, as most had younger siblings or had baby-sat small children before. Snape hastily wrote a note and hung it on the dungeon door, telling the next class to go to the library for a study period if he was not back. He then picked up the very wet Tirza and held her away from him as he walked down the hallway. "Mowy!" Tirza screamed. "Molly later; you are in need of a bath," Snape said, still holding her away from him, heading for the dungeons. He carried Tirza directly to the bathroom and disgustedly peeled off her wet, dirty clothes. He grimaced at touching it and Tirza giggled and pointed at his face. "Of course YOU think it is funny; wait until you have children, then I will laugh!" Snape told her. He cast a drying spell on her clothes and threw them into the hamper to be washed later. When he turned to throw the clothes into the hamper, the now naked Tirza took this opportunity to walk as fast as her little legs would go from the bathroom. "Alright, let's get you..." Snape turned to where Tirza had been standing and discovered that she was no longer there. He sighed, trying desperately to control his temper as she wasn't acting any different than most two-year-olds probably did. He got up from the bathroom floor and went to search for her. She wasn't terribly hard to find, since she was giggling loudly; he followed the giggles into the living room where Tirza was crawling on one of the armchairs. "Poppy!" she said as she spotted him. Snape wasn't sure whether to laugh or be angry at his naked daughter, crawling around on his furniture. He finally just laughed loudly and Tirza join in with her giggles, though not sure why. "Oh Tirza, how did your mother ever survive you?" Snape asked, laughing so hard that he had to wipe tears from his eyes.  
  
Still chuckling, Snape gathered Tirza from the arm chair; this was not part of Tirza's plan and she started screaming. "NO! NO GO!" She wiggled against his gentle but strong arms as he carried her to the bathroom. "Must you scream so much?" he asked, closing the door behind him before setting her on the floor. Snape turned on the taps of the bathtub, adjusting them so the temperature would be just right. Tirza lay down on the floor beside him, still screaming and started banging her feet on the floor. Snape looked at her and shook his head. "Merlin child, it's only a bath." She continued her tantrum and Snape's headache grew bigger. After three minutes of steady wails and banging feet, Snape had had enough. He picked up and stood her in front of him and looked her in the eye. "You will stop this nonsense NOW!" he shouted. Tirza covered her eyes with her hands and crumpled onto the floor; her wailing ceased but now she was crying, tears streaming from her large black eyes. "Mwean poppy." Snape instantly felt horrible. 'Damn my temper!' he thought. He picked her up from the floor and cuddled her to his chest. "Hush now; I'm sorry." Tirza laid her head on his shoulder and continued to cry. "I'm sorry," he told her softly, rubbing her back. After a few minutes, her crying subsided to occasional hiccups; Snape put his finger under her chin and tipped her head up. Tirza covered her eyes with her hands again and Snape softly kissed her hands, than gently moved them and kissed her face. "I'm sorry darling; daddy didn't mean to yell at you." Tirza spit at him and than giggled and Snape took it as a sign that all was forgiven. "Are you ready for your bath finally?" Tirza's attention turned to the bathtub and she shook her head. "No!" Snape ignored her and gently sat her in the tub. Tirza's black eyes went wide as she started to slap the water and giggled as it sprayed her. Snape shook his head and rubbed Tirza's special bar of soap against a wet washcloth. He really had no idea if she had allergies at this age or not and did not want to take a chance. He turned back to the tub where Tirza was splashing herself and laughing infectiously. Snape gently took her arm and began to rub the soapy washcloth over it. "No! No baf!" Tirza said, fixing him with a nasty scowl. He chuckled. "Now it's not that bad; be a good girl and let me wash you," he said with a slightly scolding tone. Tirza was still scowling at him as he continued to scrub her arm. "No keen!" She suddenly slapped the water hard with her other hand, spraying Severus with water. Snape sputtered and wiped his face on a nearby towel. "None of that little missy," he said as he resumed washing her. She splashed him again and giggled. "No," Snape told her firmly, wagging a long white finger at her. Tirza reached out her free arm and grabbed his finger. Snape shook his head and pulled his finger away from her, earning himself another dark scowl; he was seriously beginning to regret that Tirza's disposition was so much like his own!  
  
After being splashed several more times before even washing both arms, an idea struck Snape. He grabbed another washcloth and pulled his wand from his robes; he mumbled a charm and the white washcloth turned into the shape of a small doll. "Here, now perhaps you will not insist on splashing me," he said as he handed it to Tirza. She eagerly took the little dolly and began slapping the water with it. Snape let out a frustrated sigh. "I can't win," he moaned. He moved on to wash her tummy and Tirza began to wiggle, kicking her feet. All the kicking and wiggling only succeeded in making Snape even wetter by the time he moved on to her chubby little legs. After washing her up completely, Snape felt like he should have been the one in the bathtub! His clothes were soaked through, his hair was wet, and he was dripping everywhere. Tirza of course was delighted; she had had a blast splashing him! Snape was searching the bathroom for her shampoo when there was a knock on his door. "Be there in a moment!" he called. "I'm sure you'll need a bath later, I'll wash your hair then," Snape said as he grabbed a large towel from the cabinet. He reached in to lift Tirza out of the bath and she started to kick him away. "No! Pway wawa! No go!" she shouted. Snape was beyond the point of attempting to reason with his two- year-old daughter and lifted her out despite her screams; Snape only hoped that whoever was at the door didn't think he was trying to murder her! He stood Tirza in front of him and she started to shiver. "Almost done baby," he cooed, no longer caring if anyone heard him talking that way or not. He quickly dried her off and wrapped her in the towel; picking her up, he headed for the door. Madame Pompfrey stood at the door; an amused look came over her face as she took in the sight of a dripping Severus holding a little girl wrapped in a towel, Tirza's wet head leaning against his shoulder. "I heard what happened and thought I should pop down here and see how you were doing." Snape glared at her. "I am soaked to the bone and have the worst headache of my life; not even an Unforgivable could case pain that matches." Pompfrey's shoulders shook as she attempted to hold in her laughter. Tirza's eyes were drooping as she waved at the nurse. "She's just precious Severus." Snape shook his head. "Want to help me a moment? Hold her," he shoved Tirza into Pompfrey's arms and went to change out of his wet clothes. The nurse gladly held the cute little girl bundled in the towel.  
  
With the nurse holding a sleepy Tirza, Snape quickly changed clothes. He thought about what to put Tirza in and his mind drifted to a box in Tirza's closet with had several baby outfits that Ariel had saved. He emerged from his room and the nurse chuckled; he looked exactly the same as when he entered his room, except that now he was dry. "I am going to find something for her to wear," Snape said as he went into Tirza's room. "Poppy?" Tirza asked. The nurse smiled. "The precious child knows my name!" she exclaimed. "She means me!" Snape called from the bedroom. "Poppy!" Tirza called again. "I'm coming!" Snape replied. He found the right box and looked over the clothes; they were all frilly, fluffy dresses with matching bonnets and booties. Snape chuckled; it would be fun to see her dressed up, all he'd have to do is enlarge them a bit. He chose a long pink dress with tiny white dots, lace decorated the bottom; pinned on the back of the dress was matching ruffled panties. The panties suddenly reminded him that Tirza would need a nappy. He dug through several of her drawers until he found her underwear and shrank a pair, putting several spells on it so it wouldn't leak all over the place. Tirza squealed as Snape came back into the sitting room. "Poppy!" She held her little arms out and he picked her up. "Thank you; I believe I can take it from here," Snape told the nurse. Pompfrey smiled and handed him a bottle. "This is a special shampoo for babies; it won't sting if it gets in her eyes. I thought you might need it." Snape nodded and set the bottle on the coffee table, than headed for Tirza's room. Pompfrey watched them go, Tirza's little arms wrapped around the dark man's neck and smiled, than let herself out. Ten minutes later, Snape looked proudly at Tirza. She was now dressed in a nappy, the pink dress with matching panties, and a pair of pink slippers. It had certainly taken long enough, but she had never looked cuter! Tirza was all smiles, pointing repeatedly at the lace on the dress that reached down to her ankles. "Pwitty baby!" she announced. Snape smiled and gathered her into his arms and hugged her tight. "You are beautiful Tirza; you're daddy's little princess, aren't you?" Tirza smiled and gave him a slobbery kiss. This time he didn't mind it as much as before. "Come on princess, I have to get back to my class."  
  
Snape arrived back at his classroom just before the bell rang, with Tirza walking proudly beside him and he mused that Tirza somehow seemed to know that she looked adorable. "Ahhh," all the girls in the class said. "Look at the little cutie!" Katie exclaimed. Tirza held her arms out to Katie, who gladly held her. "Sir?" Oliver interrupted. "I didn't have much work and took the liberty of using a cleansing and sanitizing spell on Tirza's playpen; it's already for her to use again." Snape nodded just as the bell rang. Katie, still holding Tirza, gathered her books and started walking towards the door. "Miss Bell, might I take my daughter back?" Snape asked. Katie looked at Tirza's sweet face and than back at Snape. "Can I take her with me?" Snape rolled his eyes. "No." Katie sighed and kissed Tirza's face before handing her back to Severus. "Bye cutie!" Tirza waved at Katie as she left the room. Snape sat at his desk and held her on his lap; despite the fact that she had splashed him to death and was loud and tried to eat her crayon, he was actually enjoying two-year-old Tirza. Tirza rubbed her eyes and leaned against his chest. "Mowy peeze?" she asked sleepily. Snape retrieved the lion and handed it to her. "Are you sleepy my princess?" Tirza shook her head. "I think you need a nap," Snape said. "No! No nap! Pway!" "You look tired." Tirza yawned, than shook her head. "No sweepy!" Snape chuckled and put her into her playpen. "No nap," she whined. "Alright, you play with Molly." Tirza lay down; holding her lion close and Snape covered her with the blanket. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, brushing her still damp curls from her face. The next class came into the dungeon as Snape was putting Tirza into her playpen. "Did Snape have another kid?" Crystal Fallon asked her friend. "Ew, who'd want to sleep with him even once?" Jamie Hughes replied. (Okay, so I'm just making up names here! I can never remember all the people named in the books!) "Professor, um, what's with the baby?" Crystal raised her hand and asked. Once again, Snape told the story of Tirza, Jinn Jinn and the Age Regression potion; only this time the thought of it no longer made his temper flair.  
  
A/N: Aw, Snape likes the baby! LOL! Hope you enjoy it! So much more to come! Oh, sorry everything got bunched together in the last part; hopefully that won't happen this time!  
  
Kenomee: Wow, five kids! I feel overwhelmed when I have my three cousins over for the weekend! (All boys; 10, 6 and then my godson is 5). She probably won't be swearing, but there will be lots of fun with Sev's books and food! McMish is the one that mentioned adult fics with Sev spanking Hermione and that is funny about your husband wanting to know where! My honey does too! He's a sweet guy, but he loves to be a little exotic and try all sorts of things. Usually I am pretty willing to try, just cuz I love him to pieces, but when he suggested the erotic spanking stuff, I put my foot down on that one. With my spanking experiences as a child I knew it would not be anything fun or exciting for me. Guys are so interesting, aren't they? LOL! But to each his own, I always say.  
  
Luinthoron: yeah, kids are so sweet and generally very hard to resist! So we shall see some nice Draco with toddler Tirza and afterwards maybe, but for how long, who knows? If I was Draco (scary thought, LOL!) I personally would never want to get on her or Snape's bad side again; never been caned myself, but I certainly can't imagine it being pleasant! So if he's smart (which is debatable) he'll be a nice guy! Unless of course, you all think he should be evil again, LOL!  
  
PoetryQueeningreenandsilver: For now Draco is going to be a nice guy, at least until Tirza is back to her normal self; after that who knows? As was stated in the chapter where Dumbledore found out about him trying to use an Unforgivable on Tirza, if he tried it again, he'd be out of the school and then who would I pick on? LOL! But any and all ideas are always welcome and WILL be considered! So keep reading and post any ideas in your reviews. Hope you enjoy! 


	46. Tirza the Toddler Terror 3

The bell rang dismissing classes for lunch; it woke up Tirza who had been sleeping peacefully and she began to wail. "Poppy! No woud!" Snape was instantly at her side and lifted her from the playpen. "Hush, its okay, daddy's here." Still holding Molly, Tirza cuddled against Snape's chest. "Are you hungry princess?" Tirza nodded enthusiastically. "Ungee! Baby ungee peez!" Snape kissed her head and they left the classroom. Tirza struggled against him and Snape finally set her down and took her hand. Holding Molly by the hair, Tirza toddled along slowly beside him. "It will take us an hour to get there if you don't let me carry you," Snape told her. "No warry," Tirza replied stubbornly. "Professor!" someone shouted behind them. Snape and Tirza both turned to see Draco hurry towards them. "Ducky!" Tirza shouted happily. Snape chuckled as Draco rolled his eyes at his new nickname. "Can I hold her Professor?" Snape raised an eyebrow. "Why are suddenly so kind towards my daughter Mr. Malfoy?" Draco shrugged. "Look at her; she's... cute!" Tirza started wiggling and trying to pull her hand free from Snape's. "Ducky warry! Peez!" "Is it alright Professor?" Snape nodded and Draco picked up the wiggling little girl. "Tis Mowy," she said, holding the lion out towards him. "I would refuse if I were you Mr. Malfoy, she's been drooling all over that thing," Snape warned. "No," Draco told her. Tirza wrinkled her little face into a nasty scowl. "Tis Mowy!" she ordered. "Baby kiss Molly," Snape told her. Instantly the scowl was gone, replaced by a smile and Tirza slobbered on the lion's face again. "Cute dress kid," Draco told her as they continued down the hallway. "Baby pwitty," she replied, nodding her head. Even with Tirza being carried, they arrived in the Great Hall as everyone else was already sitting. By now most of the school knew of what happened to Tirza and nearly everyone waved at the adorable little girl. Tirza happily waved back, smacking Draco's face several times in her excitement. "Come on princess, let's go eat," Snape said as he took Tirza from Draco. "Bye ducky!" Tirza yelled loudly. Everyone laughed and pointed at Draco; he cringed. Now everyone would probably start calling him ducky!  
  
"My my, aren't we a fancy baby?" McGonagall greeted Snape and Tirza as they approached the table. "Hello to you as well Minerva," Snape said. "Oh Severus! She's just so very sweet that she completely outshines you!" Snape rolled his eyes. "I need some sort of chair for her to sit in, would you hold her for a moment?" McGonagall nodded and Tirza happily went to her. "You look so pretty, honey, do you know that?" Tirza giggled and pointed to her dress. "Pwintis." McGonagall kissed Tirza's cheek. "Yes you are, you sweet little thing." Tirza leaned over and spotted Dumbledore. "Tanta! Tanta!" She dropped Molly and held her arms out to Albus. The kind old wizard happily took the little baby and sat her on his lap. "Ooh (you) tanta! Tanta pretin (present)?" Albus had no trouble understanding her and nodded. "Just a moment darling and you shall have a present." Tirza clapped her hands and bounced on his lap. Albus took his napkin and folded it into a circle. He took out his wand and Tirza watched him, her dark eyes growing wide. He said a spell and the napkin circle was turned into a glittery pink bracelet; he gently slipped it onto her tiny wrist. Tirza stared at it for a moment, then touched it and giggled! She leaned up and wrapped her arms around Albus' neck and gave him a slobbery kiss. "Tayooh Tanta!" "May I hold you dear?" Sybill Trelawney asked. Tirza peeked around Dumbledore and stared at her. Tirza wrinkled her nose, pointed at Sybill and spit. "NO!" she shouted. Sybill was very insulted and turned away. Flitwick approached Tirza. "How about me? Can I hold you?" Tirza looked at Flitwick's long beard and than at Dumbledore's. "Tanta?" she pointed to Dumbledore. "Tanta?" she pointed to Flitwick. "Pretin tanta?" Flitwick smiled and gathered Tirza in his arms. "Of course you will get another present; pretty little girls must always have many presents." Tirza giggled. Within moments, a napkin was turned into a glittery gold crown that perfectly accented Tirza's dark curls. (Okay people, what is Flitwick's first name? Has it even been mentioned in the books? LOL, so I'm probably idiotic, but forgive me! Have pity on my poor brain!) Just then Hagrid entered the Great Hall and Tirza watched him with wide eyes. "'Cuse me headmaster, had me some trouble with a few of the blast end skrewts (did I spell that right?)." Albus nodded. "Of course; have you met out guest of honor?" Hagrid looked toward Tirza, who was attempting to tell Flitwick to give Molly a crown as well. "Well, if'n it ain't a little princess," Hagrid said, smiling at Tirza. Tirza wrinkled her nose at him for a moment. "Yient! Fee tie ooh tum!" she announced happily. "Ain't you a bright one! Bet you'd like ter come and see me animals?" Tirza's face lit up. "Yamimals?"  
  
"No, she would not," Severus said, coming up behind them. "She will not be playing with any of your animals Hagrid; she'll be staying with me so I can keep an eye on her." He turned to Flitwick, who handed Tirza back to him. "Time to eat now princess." Dumbledore chuckled. "Princess," he said under his breath. Snape noticed the bracelet and crown. "Where did those come from?" Tirza giggled and pointed at Dumbledore. "Tantas!" Snape looked confused. "She thinks Flitwick and I are Santa Clauses; of course we could not disappoint the sweet thing, so we gave her some presents," Dumbledore explained. A house elf suddenly appeared beside Snape. "Kind and wise Dumbledore tell us special food for little missy," the elf explained. "Where little missy?" Snape pointed to Tirza. "Oh, little missy is VERY little missy!" The elf handed the plate to Snape and left. Tirza was now settled into a chair whose arms wrapped around the little girl, gently holding her and the chair was scooted up to the table to serve as a tray. Snape looked over the contents of the plate; peas, a slice of bread cut into tiny pieces, chocolate pudding, and a piece of meat cut very tiny. He nodded, thinking the food would be just fine, and placed the plate in front of her. Tirza looked skeptically at the things on her plate and than looked at Snape, who was eating his own meal, not paying much attention to her. She gingerly picked up a piece of bread and put it in her mouth; she decided that was good and turned to pick up a pea. Tirza's little button nose wrinkled in disgust and she took the pea out of her mouth and set it back on the plate. The meat received the same reaction, but the chocolate pudding passed with flying colors. Tirza stuck her hand in the pudding, than pulled it out and began licking it. After carefully licking her hand, she took another bit of bread. Bread of course is not nearly as exciting as chocolate pudding, so she turned her attention back to that, once again putting her hand in it. McGonagall laughed and nudged Snape. "Look," she told him. Snape looked at his daughter licking pudding form her hand and shook his head. "Tirza, do not do that!" he scolded.  
  
Tirza did not like to be scolded and felt that she could eat her pudding any way she wanted! After all, wasn't she a princess? She stuck her tongue out at Snape and threw a piece of meat at him. "Tirza Jade, you stop that!" She ignored him and turned back to licking her hand; Snape shook his head and decided she really wasn't hurting anyone so he might as well let her be. The pudding soon was gone; a majority of it made it inside her mouth, but some ended up smeared all over her face as well as the table cloth. Tirza looked at the food left on her plate and giggled. She grabbed as many peas as her tiny hands could and began smearing them on the table cloth. She giggled at the "paint" and used her finger to draw in the mess of peas and pudding. After creating a masterpiece she reached for more peas and this time threw them at Snape, giggling. They didn't go as far as she hoped and she angrily threw her plate at him, which went much farther and smacked Snape's head. "Bloody hell!" he swore loudly. Tirza giggled. "Wody hell!" she repeated. Snape rolled his eyes. 'Probably how it all started the first time,' he though. "Wody hell!" she yelled and giggled. "Wody hell!" "I've created a monster," Snape moaned to McGonagall. McGonagall could only laugh at the chocolate and green mess that covered Tirza as well as part of the table. "Tirza, you will not throw food!" Snape scolded. She scowled at him and threw a nearby piece of bread at him. "Wody hell!" she shouted triumphantly. "I mean it young lady," Snape said, his temper rising. She continued to fling bread slices at him and the rest of the staff offered absolutely no help; they were enjoying it too much to be of help! Tirza giggled at the scowl on Snape's face. Snape was not amused and grabbed both her hands and looked her in the eye. "Tirza Jade Snape, no throwing food!!" he shouted. "Wody hell! Tupid poppy!" she yelled, a scowl matching his own on her face. "Tupid poppy!" Snape was speechless for a moment; had she really just called him stupid? In front of the whole school? "Tupid tupid tupid wody hell!" she repeated. Snape said the spell to release the chairs arms form holding her and grabbed Tirza. "Lunch is over young lady!" She started kicking and screaming as he carried her towards the door of the Great Hall. Snape carried her kicking and screaming all the way to his chambers.  
  
Snape was in the bathroom, the water running, attempting to wash Tirza's face when there was a knock on the door. Not in the mood and rather busy at the moment to get up and open the door, he called for the person to come in. Tirza continued to scream as he tried to wash her little face. "Almost sounds like you're murdering her Professor." Snape looked behind him and saw Hermione. "Miss Granger, what is it you need?" She shook her head. "Tirza dropped her lion and I thought she might want it." Tirza continued to wiggle and scream and Snape was getting another headache. "Um would you like some help?" Hermione asked. Snape nodded and handed the messy baby to her. Hermione sat down and took the washcloth from Snape and gently pulled Tirza onto her lap. "This is the way we wash our face, wash our face, wash our face," Hermione sang softly. She alternated gently wiping Tirza's little face and tickling her tummy. Snape watched the whole procedure wondering why Tirza would sit still and be quiet for her and not for him. Several minutes later, Tirza's face was clean; Hermione kissed her clean cheek and stood up. "She needs to be changed," she told Snape. "I know, I'll go get another outfit." Hermione shook her head. "Not just that, her nappy needs to be changed." Snape cringed and Hermione laughed. "You touch leeches and dead spiders; a nappy isn't bad compared to that." Snape highly doubted it; he carried Tirza into her room and wondered what to do next. "You've never changed a nappy, have you?" "Aren't you a bright one," Snape sneered. Hermione ignored his comment; even if he was nasty and deserved to have a big messy nappy; Hermione cared about Tirza and wouldn't let Snape's uncertainty make her miserable. "Here, I'll show you," Hermione said. Snape handed Tirza to her. "I'll need another nappy, a pin, a cloth and several wipes," she instructed. Snape nodded and found the requested items. Hermione spread the old towel he had given her on the floor and laid Tirza on top of it. Within minutes, Tirza's messy nappy had been replaced by a fresh one that Hermione pinned securely with a large safety pin. Snape had watched the process with a look of sheer horror on his face. "That is one of the most disgusting things I've ever seen. I cannot believe a person has to do that." Hermione laughed. "You get used to it eventually. Anyways, I am going to wash my hands and than go to my next class." Snape nodded. "Thank you for your help," he choked out. Hermione nodded and headed for the bathroom. Snape looked at Tirza, who was now sitting up in her messy dress. "You certainly had fun, I'm sure." Tirza giggled and Snape began to unbutton her dress. "I feel bad for the house elf that has to clean that," he said as he threw it into the hamper. Tirza now sat on his lap in nothing but a nappy, smiling at him. Snape smiled back; he couldn't remember the last time he had felt so young or so happy. It surprised him the way he was actually enjoying two-year-old Tirza. 'How unfortunate it that it has to wear off,' he thought.  
  
Tirza was once again sitting in her playpen in Snape's classroom. The students were diligently working on their studies and her father was sitting at his desk, correcting papers as usual. Now clad in a blue sundress that featured a large image of Tigger and Pooh on the front and a white sweater to keep her warm; Tirza picked up the blue crayon. "Boo," she said to herself. She looked at the crayon and than at her dress, her little mind registering the fact that they were the same color. "Poppy ook!" Snape glanced over in her direction. Tirza held up a blue crayon. "Boo!" she announced, than pointed to her dress. "Boo!" Snape smiled. "Yes, your crayon and your dress are both blue; what a smart baby!" Tirza giggled and turned her attention to her coloring book, attacking it once again. She happily scribbled a page with the blue crayon and grabbed the yellow one next, adding even more scribbles to the page. "Pwitty," she announced. Tirza ripped the page out of her book and picked the green crayon and attacked the next page. Snape was relieved that for the moment she seemed occupied; she was fun, but she was a lot a lot of work! He kept his attention on grading as Tirza continued to attack pages and than rip them from the book. After scribbling and tearing out nearly ten pages, Tirza was bored with her Winnie the Pooh coloring book. Her dark eyes caught sight of the rows of books on the shelves next to her playpen, her curiosity peaked. Standing in the playpen on her little tip toes; she stretched her chubby little arms towards the bookcase and grabbed the first book that she could reach. She giggled and let the book fall inside her playpen and reached for another, and another, and another. After four books fell into her playpen, Tirza sat back down and struggled to pull the first heavy book over to her. She opened the hard cover and carelessly pushed the pages; several pages were smudged, bent or ripped by the time she stopped. She grabbed her green crayon and began to draw on the page; sure the book had no pictures, but that didn't matter because she could add her own! When finished with that page, she ripped it out as she had done with the others and turned to another, choosing the pink crayon. This time she left the page in the book and attacked another with the gold crayon, giggling all the while. Snape continued to pay attention to his papers, completely oblivious that Tirza was coloring and ripping pages from his precious potion books.  
  
Tirza was on the third book before anyone noticed that she was no longer playing with her coloring book. "Um Professor?" a first year Ravenclaw said, raising her hand. Snape looked up and the girl continued. "I think the baby's coloring in your books." Snape quickly strode to Tirza's playpen; sure enough colored pages of potion books were strewn around the playpen. Snape stood there for a moment, his eyes closed, trying VERY hard to control himself. He loved his books; they were almost as precious to him as his cauldrons! "Poppy," Tirza said. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Tirza held out a page about truth potions that was now decorated in black crayon. Snape grabbed the page from her and gathered her crayons and any pages in the playpen. "My books, ruined," he moaned. Most of the students rolled their eyes; to them, the books were just books. "You do NOT PLAY with my BOOKS!" he shouted. Tirza's lower lip began to quiver and her eyes welled up with tears and she began to cry. The girls in the class shot nasty looks at Snape behind his back; it was bad enough that he was mean to them, let alone a little baby! Tirza curled into a ball and sobbed; all of Snape's anger and frustration melted away at her heart wrenching sobs. After all, they were just books. She struggled as he lifted her out of the playpen, slapping at him with little balled up fists. He gently rocked her back and forth in his arms. "Ooh mwean! Ooh woud," she sobbed into his shoulder. Snape sat at his desk and kissed her head. "I'm sorry I was loud sweetheart." She looked up at him, tears running down her face. "Baby tupid?" she asked. He gently wiped her face and kissed her cheek. "No, baby is not stupid. It is bad though to ruin daddy's books." Tirza looked very confused. "Baby bad?" she started to cry again and Snape tried to think of a better way to explain it. He tipped her chin up and wiped her face again. "You're a good girl Tirza, but no books, alright?" She stopped crying and wiped her nose on Snape's robe; he inwardly grimaced but said nothing. "Pway dig tooks?" she innocently asked. Snape shook his head. "No, no books." Tirza nodded. "Dood baby?" Snape hugged her tight. "Yes, you are a good baby." Tirza wrapped her little arms around his neck. "Wuv ooh poppy," she told him. Snape smiled and cuddled her close. "I love you too."  
  
A/N: Poor books, LOL! She sure makes Snape's life interesting, doesn't she? SPOILERS: Snape takes her to the quidditch game and the always fun bedtime struggle! I am planning on another chapter by tomorrow (Mon) night, so check back! Peace ya'll! Love, Kerry  
  
Alrick: I am very glad that you are enjoying toddler Tirza! I am having so much fun writing her. How many children do you have? And thank you for sharing so many wonderful ideas with me! Especially the one of Sev trying to get the TV to work while Tirza is screaming; that will come into play soon and it will be fun! My honey and I are hoping to have a month for our honeymoon and if we are able to take all that time, we will definitely see Wales as well as Scotland and England. I am really hoping we can take a month; I've got it all worked out at my work, now we have to see if his boss will be nice or not! And thank you for listing some traditional foods for me; some of them sound a little scary, but others sound great. I will definitely try the Yorkshire pudding when I'm there, it sounds good. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks again!  
  
Amethyst D: So far, I am planning on continuing this story until Tirza is sorted her first night at Hogwarts. After that I will probably start another story that follows her first year as a Hogwarts student. If her first year goes well, who knows how long I will keep writing this? LOL! I think I'll be very sad when I finally come to the end. But for now I have lots of plans for the future. Draco's nice streak will be short lived and he'll be back to causing trouble; not enough to get kicked out, but enough to stir things up. There will be lots of adventures with the tutor, especially when Tirza will try and set her up with Snape. So stay tuned!  
  
Kenomee: Thank you for your faithful reviews! They are much appreciated and enjoyed! You are right, Draco can't be nice forever or the story will get too sugary. He'll be back to his nasty old self when Tirza is back to normal; I might even throw Oliver in there and have him find out something that Draco is doing to Tirza! Can you imagine how mad he'd be? I'd ALMOST feel bad for Draco! All ideas of future evilness on his part will be appreciated; my mind is more suited to thinking of fun things than of Draco evilness, LOL! I am glad you are enjoying toddler Tirza; I sure am! Stay tuned! 


	47. Tirza the Toddler Terror 4

Snape finally reached his quarters, holding Tirza's hand as she walked, and his classes over for the day. He released Tirza and she toddled off towards her room; he sat in an armchair and sighed. It had been an incredibly long day and it wasn't even over yet! He felt a very deep respect for all parents of small children, muggle or wizard! He loved Tirza more than life, but all this stress would surely give him prematurely gray hair! He heard a scream and ran towards Tirza's room. She was standing beside her bed, stomping her little feet, her face red with anger. "What's wrong?" Snape asked. Tirza stomped again, than pointed to her bed. "Up!" She proceeded to attempt to get onto the bed by herself, which failed, and she screamed again. "Up!" she shouted angrily at Snape. "Can you at least say please?" As much as he loved her, Snape was certainly not going to be ordered around by his two year old daughter. "No! Up!" Snape looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "Say please." "No! No! No!" Snape turned to leave the room. "No! Poppy tum (come) bat (back)! Peez?" she asked. Snape turned to look at her again. "Up?" Her black eyes pleaded with him. "What do you say?" Tirza slapped her hand to her forehead. "Peez?" Snape nodded and Tirza happily bounced over to him. Snape gently lifted her up and set her on the bed; she immediately began looking under her blankets for something. Finding what she wanted, she crawled out from under the blanket, the static making her curls stand on end. Snape laughed loudly; instead of Tirza giggling, she glared at him. "Ut up tupid!" Snape stopped laughing and stared at her sternly. "Ut up tupid!" she repeated. Tirza caught the look on his face and started to squirm. "You are being extremely rude," Snape scolded. "And I've had enough of it. You're going..." He thought for a moment about what to do. "You're going to have a time out." "NOOOO!" Tirza screamed. She began kicking her feet and pounding her hands. Snape ignored her temper tantrum and picked her up, carrying her out to the sitting room. He plopped her into his desk chair as she continued to scream. "You will sit there for two minutes young lady." "No!" Tirza retorted, her eyes flashing. He turned to sit and keep an eye on her, but when he sat, she had disappeared. She was very easy to see, trying to crawl unnoticed across the room. Snape quickly picked her up and set her back in the chair. As soon as his hand released her, she attempted to get off the chair. Snape sat her again on the chair and kneeled in front of her looking into her eyes. "You are pressing your luck little miss. You get off this chair again and you will be spanked, understand?" Tirza's lower lip quivered and she sniffled, but when he went to sit down, she was still on the chair.  
  
Two minutes ticked by slowly for both Snape and Tirza. Snape kept his eye on her, but she didn't try to get up again. She sat there wiggling around, humming a song to herself. As soon as the minutes had passed, Snape picked her up and kissed her. "Good girl, all is forgiven." She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "Dood (good) baby now?" Snape chuckled and kissed her cheek again. "Yes, you are a good girl again." He set Tirza down and she immediately caught sight of the bookcase. "Tooks (books)!" she shouted. "Tirza, no books!" She looked at him, than at the books, than at him again. She growled and stomped her foot, but left the books alone. "Poppy pway (play), peez?" Snape reluctantly nodded; it was probably better that he play with her, than his books would be safe! "Poppy," Tirza pointed to her TV. "Tatch (watch) ooby-doo (Scooby doo)?" Snape looked at her and than at the TV; he had no idea how to work that thing! "No, let's do something else." Tirza stuck out her lower lip in a pout. "Ooby-doo (Scooby doo)! Ooby-doo!" she shouted. Snape sighed; he might as well give it a try, after all, how hard could it be to work? "Alright, I'll find the tape, just give me a moment." Snape went into her room and began looking through the various piles of tapes. He shook his head as Tirza continued to chant while he looked. Finally he found tape labeled Scooby-Doo; he suddenly realized that it had grown strangely quiet. Snape looked out into the sitting room, Tirza was toddling towards the fireplace, where a large fire burned bright and hot. "Tirza, do not touch!" he shouted. Tirza didn't pay attention and got closer to the fire; Snape dropped the tape and ran towards her. Just as she was reaching her little hand out to touch the dancing flames, Snape pulled her away. "No! You do not play with fire!" he shouted. She sniffled and her lower lip quivered, but she didn't cry. Snape set her down and pulled out his wand, casting an invisible shield in front of the fireplace; the shield still allowed heat to pass through, but nothing else could until he took it off. Snape turned to Tirza and pulled her to him. "Baby, you cannot play with fire. You could get burned, get hurt." "Fiwer (fire) bad?" Snape nodded and kissed her head. "Yes, fire is bad." "Ooby-doo?" she asked. He chuckled and went to retrieve the tape.  
  
Snape stood in front of the TV/VCR, holding the tape in his hands. "Now how do you turn this on?" he said to himself. "Hurwy (hurry) poppy!" He rolled his eyes and pushed a random button; nothing happened. He pushed several more buttons and finally one turned the set on. Tirza clapped her hands happily. "Tatch (watch) now?" Snape nodded. "In a minute sweetheart." Now he looked at the set wondering where the video went in. Tirza toddled over to him and took the tape; she tried to push it into the VCR slot. "No go!" she whined. She stuck her little hand inside the video slot. "Mooy (movie) in! Tum (come) out!" "There's one in there?" Snape asked. She nodded; she put her mouth to the slot and yelled inside it. "Tum (come) out tupid (stupid)!" He chuckled; she was really quite amusing! Snape pushed several buttons and the tape was still inside. "Poppy tum on! Ooh mar (you smart)!" He finally hit the right button and the tape came out. "Mahtick (magic)!" Tirza shouted. Snape rolled his eyes. "Magic indeed." He inserted Scooby Doo (the right way, thank goodness!) and the VCR automatically played the tape. "Ooh mar (you smart) poppy," Tirza told him, nodding. She climbed onto the couch as Snape headed for his armchair. "No poppy! It wif (sit with) baby!" He smiled and sat down beside her. Tirza scooted closer to him and laid her head on his lap; Snape began to absentmindedly stroke her hair. Snape watched as several pathetic excuses of ghosts floated across the TV screen as the theme song started. "Ooby, ooby doo (Scooby, dooby doo), air er ooh (where are you; join in y'all, LOL!)?" Tirza started to sing along with the theme. Spooky Space Kook was the title of the episode and Snape laughed as the idiotic looking flying bug came into view on the screen. "Coo, dig ug! (cool, big bug)," Tirza said excitedly. "Poppy, er dib ugs ear? (are big bugs here)." Snape shook his head. "No, there are no big bugs like that here." Tirza giggled and looked up at him. "Do ugs eat baby?" He fought the urge to laugh. "No darling, bugs do not eat people or babies." "Do aweiums (aliens)?" Severus raised an eyebrow, unsure of exactly what an "aweiums" was. "No," he replied after a moment's thought. Tirza looked relieved and again laid her head on his lap. By the time Snape figured out that Scooby Doo was a talking dog, that Velma always lost her glasses, and that Daphne really was a damsel in distress, Tirza's breathing had slowed; she was fast asleep. Snape leaned down and kissed her soft cheek; he wished he knew how to turn the very annoying show off, but he didn't, so he was stuck watching it. Unfortunately, his book was just far enough out of reach that if he tried to get it, Tirza would most likely wake. If there was anything that Snape had learned today, it was to treasure the times that she was quiet!  
  
Tirza sat in the chair that wrapped its arms around her at supper. She was rather disappointed that there was no pudding on her plate this time, something that delighted Snape. She looked down at her cut up spaghetti; sure she could use a fork and eat it, but that wouldn't be any fun. She spit and Snape turned to her. "What?" She wrinkled her little nose. "Ucky tuff (yucky stuff)!" Snape shook his head and grabbed her fork. "Like this," he said as he caught some of the pasta. He brought the fork to her mouth and Tirza batted it away, spitting again. She pointed to a large chocolate cake a ways up the table. "Not until you eat something decent." She stuck her tongue out at him and started picking at her spaghetti with her fingers. By the time she was done, most of the pasta was one the floor; only a small amount was actually eaten, though a large amount of sauce was smeared on her face. "Poppy!" Tirza called. When she had his attention, she pointed to the cake. "Peez?" Not realizing that most of her food was on the floor, Snape nodded and cut her a small slice of cake. "Ummy (yummy!)" She leaned down and licked the chocolate frosting from the cake. Snape watched her, utterly appalled. "Merlin child, are you a dog?" "Ruff ruff!" she barked. McGonagall and Dumbledore burst out laughing and Snape glared at them. "Well, you did ask Severus," Dumbledore pointed out. "Sometimes I wonder why I bother," Snape moaned to himself. After licking the frosting, Tirza grabbed a small chunk of the cake and ate it out of her hand. "Umm yummy!" She grabbed more cake and held her hand out to Snape. "Ooh aunt (you want) poppy?" Snape raised an eyebrow. "No, thank you." She smiled and shoved the whole chunk into her mouth. Tirza happily finished her cake and pointed towards the big cake again. "Mo (more)?" Snape shook his head. "I need to get you cleaned up before we go watch the quidditch game." "Un min et (one minute)." Tirza picked up her plate and began to lick it clean. Snape snatched the plate from her and set it on the table. He stood up and said the spell, releasing the chair's arms. As he attempted to pick up messy Tirza, he stepped on some stray spaghetti. Snape's leg went out from under him and he fell hard onto the floor. Tirza giggled and clapped her messy hands. "Do gen (do again)!" she shouted. Snape got up off the floor and brushed himself off, attempting to regain his composure. He looked around Tirza's chair at all the spaghetti. "Child, what am I going to do with you?" he asked, sounding very tired. He picked her up and headed for his chambers.  
  
Tirza sat on Snape's lap, dressed in a fresh nappy, a pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt and her black coat, accompanied by her pink hat and mittens, all shrunk down of course. Tirza watched the quidditch players fly around for a while, bouncing on Snape's lap. "Baby fwy (fly)? Peez?" "No, you will not be flying," he replied sternly. Tirza wrinkled her face into a scowl. "Mwean poppy." Snape rolled his eyes. "Yes I am, and I intended to stay the 'mean poppy' of a living child, thank you!" Tirza put her hands on Snape's face and moved his mouth into a smile. "Be appy (be happy)!" Tirza eventually became very wiggly and restless, making her very whiny. "Baby fwy?" "No." "Baby down," she whined. Snape nodded and set her at his feet; she promptly sat down and pulled out Molly from seemed like no where. "Where did that come from?" Snape asked. Tirza giggled. "Tanta warry (santa carry)!" Dumbledore chuckled. "She didn't have any room in her pockets and wanted me to carry it for her." Snape rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the game. Tirza held Molly in the air and pretended that her lion was playing quidditch, complete with sound effects. Snape was thankful that she wasn't very loud; she had been giving him the worst headaches through out the day. Molly, of course, won her quidditch game a lot faster than did the Slytherins and Ravenclaws. Tirza grew bored; her daddy was not paying attention to her and there was nothing to play with! Deciding to find some of her own adventures, Tirza slowly crawled away from the group of teachers. She reached the stairs and sat, scooting carefully down each one. No one even noticed she was gone. After what seemed like an eternity (but in actuality, about ten minutes) Tirza had finally scooted down the last step. She stood up and started to toddle from the tower (what is that thing they sit in at the games?), relishing her freedom. She walked unnoticed around the outside edge of the quidditch field, listening to the snow crunch under her pink boots. She plopped down in the wet snow near the Gryffindor tower; the snow was cold and she giggled. Scooping snow into her mittens, Tirza happily ate it, than reached for another handful. When she had her fill of snow, she began to roll little balls, making tiny snowmen. "Poppy, baby, pwintis, tanta and tanta (princess, santa and santa)," she said, naming her family of mini snowmen.  
  
"Are you cold Tirza?" Snape asked. When he received no response, he looked down; Tirza was gone. "Tirza? Tirza!" "What is wrong Severus?" Dumbledore asked. Concern flashed across Snape's face. "Tirza isn't here; she was sitting right in front of me just seconds ago!" "I'm sure she's crawling around here somewhere," McGonagall chimed in. Snape scowled at all the teachers. "We why are you just standing there? Start looking!" The teachers all began to check under their seats and anywhere else a small child might hide; it never occurred to any of them that she might have climbed down the stairs on her own. Oliver sat with the Weasley twins, pointing out flaws in both team's strategies. They watch as the Ravenclaw seeker dove towards the ground, chasing the snitch. "Hey, it looks like someone's on the field," George said, pointing towards the bottom of their tower. The three boys looked down to where George pointed. "Merlin, it's Tirza," Oliver moaned. "I've got to go get her, she could get hurt." "I'll go with you," Fred said as Oliver stood up. "How about you George?" George shook his head. "Nah, I'm sure the two of you can handle one baby." Fred and Oliver made their way past the other Gryffindors and headed for the stairs. "Pway in stow (snow), stow coweld (cold)," Tirza sang absentmindedly to herself. She was completely oblivious to the fact that people were looking for her and that she might get hurt because of the quidditch game going on around her. "Those beaters better get that bludgers before it flies into the stands... Merlin, is that a baby down there?" Lee Jordan shouted. Snape was instantly beside the boy, looking where he pointed. "Bloody hell!" Snape shouted. A bludger was sailing towards the exact spot where Tirza was sitting. Oliver and Fred were quickly walking towards Tirza. "Oli, look!" Fred shouted, pointing at the bludgers. They both took off running towards Tirza, who was unaware of the danger she was in. Before Snape had time to react, Oliver reached Tirza and pushed her out of the way, just as the bludger smashed into him and bounced away again. Tirza screamed and Fred picked her up, attempting to comfort her and figure out how badly Oliver was hurt at the same time. Tirza continued to scream and reach her little arms out towards Oliver, who lay motionless on the ground.  
  
Madame Hooch was the first teacher to reach the scene, followed quickly by Snape, Dumbledore and the rest of the staff. Snape took Tirza from Fred and held her tight. "Oh my baby, my baby," he whispered, kissing her. He was so happy that she was alright; she could have been killed by the bludgers. "We must get this boy to the hospital wing immediately," Dumbledore said. Oliver was placed on a floating stretcher (isn't that what it was in the 3rd book or am I losing it again?) that was guided to the castle. "Oliwer?" Tirza asked as Snape carried her and helped to guide the stretcher. "Poppy, Oliwer (Oliver) wed (dead)?" Snape kissed her cheek. "No sweetheart, Oliver isn't dead; he's sleeping," he tried to reassure her. He didn't know for sure if the boy would survive or not; only Madame Pompfrey would be able to determine if the damage was fixable or not.  
  
Tirza sat in Snape's lap in her now shrunk Cinderella nightgown, her eyes dropping. She had insisted on watching Scooby-Doo again and Snape had agreed, though his mind was on Oliver Wood in the hospital wing. His daughter owed him her life and he was worried about the boy, as much as he hated to admit it. He could not, however, leave Tirza and go check on the boy; and bringing her with would upset her again. It had taken him nearly an hour to get her to calm down when the incident had happened. Tirza yawned again and Snape kissed her head. "I think it's time for you to sleep, my little one." "Baby no tiwerd (tired)!" she stubbornly replied. Snape chuckled. "I think you are princess. Let's get you to bed." "No no no no no!!!" she screamed and began kicking. Snape ignored her and carried her to her bedroom. He entered the room and realized that Tirza could not use her normal bed. Snape set her down on the floor and pondered (Brain: Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering? Pink: Yes, brain, but why would hippographs eat bologna and yogurt sandwiches? Narf! Okay, I'm sorry, I'll attempt to control myself!) what he could do for the two night until Tirza was back to her normal self. Tirza slowly got up off the floor and toddled out of the room. After several minutes of careful thinking, Snape shrunk Tirza's bed and added guard rails so that she wouldn't roll off and hurt herself. "Alright Tirza, it's time for bed," Snape announced. He turned to look for her and heard a horrible bang, followed by an ear piercing scream. Snape rushed from the room.  
  
A/N: I am really sorry that it took me so long to post this! I have had two horrible days at work and I am determined that I will never hire another 15 year old worker again! Covering both shifts has not been fun, but thankfully I have today off and feel much rested and relieved of stress. Hoepfully, if all goes according to plan, the next part will be up by tomorrow night. And don't worry, Oliver won't die! I could never kill a cutie like him!!! LOL! Now everybody think of nasty things for Draco to do! I have a few ideas, but I want a whole treasure trove of ideas for use!  
  
AlexGray: Good, I'm glad you have your book reserved. My BAN is having a Harry Potter party the night before that goes until midnight when the books go on sale and my best friend and I have already asked for the night off of work, LOL!  
  
Luinthoron: Even if the books can't be repaired, they can always be reordered.  
  
Alrick: Your poor hubby's parents! That would be so disgusting! Yuck! And Tirza will have an accident or two before she is back to normal and of course, Madame Pompfrey will not be happy with Sev! And I like the idea of Oliver acting like an overprotective brother, I think his relationship with Tirza is very sweet!  
  
Star: Yes, Tirza is spoiled, but I think that comes from being an only child. But she is cute anyways! Thank you for the compliments about my writing, I really appreciate your kindness and am glad that you enjoy the story so much.  
  
Potter-Snape: Yes, it will be fun to see her sorted. Can you imagine Snape's face if she got into Gryffindor?  
  
LostSoul: My timeline with them doesn't exactly follow the books. Even though Harry already has his invisibility cloak and such, they are first years and Oliver is in fourth. Sorry that you got confused! Like I said, I kinda follow my own timeline. And maybe I do pick on Draco too much, but hey, is there anyone that deserves it more? Any other nasty Slytherins you think we can be mean to?  
  
Kenomee: Tell you daughter that I am sorry she has asthma, I know how that is, I have it myself. Hope she's not sick, I know the winter air here in Minnesota kills me. I hope the baby pronunciation is easier to understand this time. Tirza will not have memory of what happened when she was a baby, so everyone will have fun telling her the stories! And please do think of evil things for Draco to do!  
  
Amethyst D: Glad you like my story so much! Don't worry, no stopping any time soon!  
  
Much love to everyone! Kerry 


	48. Tirza the Toddler Terror 5

Tirza was lying on the floor next to the coffee table, screaming, her hands holding her head, blood seeping through her fingers. "Merlin, what happened?" Snape asked. He kneeled down beside her and gently tried to pull her hands away. "Honey, let me see." She screamed as he pried her hands from her head and blood squirted and began running down her face. Snape took part of his robe and pressed it firmly to her forehead. "hur (hurt) poppy," she cried. Snape gathered her in his arms, careful to keep pressure on the wound and took off running towards the hospital wing. Tirza was still screaming as they entered the hospital wing, drawing everyone's attention. "Good gracious, what has happened to the poor darling baby?" Madame Pompfrey asked, hurriedly taking Tirza from Snape. His robe was stained with her blood, as was her nightgown. Thankfully the bleeding had slowed and Madame Pompfrey continued to apply pressure until it stopped completely. A calming potion was administered to the nearly hysterical Tirza and Madame Pompfrey cradled the little girl in her arms. "Now child, can you tell me what happened?" Tirza, still sniffling, babbled something about hitting her head on the nasty coffee table. Madame Pompfrey kissed Tirza's cheek and dried her eyes. "There there darling, you'll be alright." She turned and shot Severus a scowl that could compete with his own. "And just where were you when this happened? Why were you not watching her?" "My dear woman, I am very tired of listening to you tell me how to care for my own daughter!" Snape thundered. "Well if you would take some responsibility, perhaps she wouldn't be in here almost every day! Really Severus, she is just a child; children need supervision!" Snape glared at the little, but feisty nurse. "Madame Pompfrey, I am well aware of the fact that my daughter requires much supervision! However, accidents will happen and she seems particularly prone to them!" "Hey!" a voice called out. "Is Tirza okay?" Both adults looked to where the voice had come from and Tirza opened her eyes. "Oliver Wood, you are to be sleeping!" Madame Pompfrey scolded. Oliver smiled at them from his bed across the room. "I know, but I heard Professor Snape bring Tirza in." Madame Pompfrey shook her head. "Yes, Tirza will be fine, just a nasty scrape on her forehead." Snape frowned. "A scrape? That's it? But there was so much blood!" "Head wounds always bleed profusely Severus." "Oliwer otay (oliver okay)?" Tirza murmured, half asleep. "I'm okay, don't worry!" Oliver yelled back. Madame Pompfrey glared at him. "You won't be if you don't go back to sleep!" Oliver chuckled, than closed his eyes and pretended to snore. "How is he?" Snape asked as the nurse began to wash Tirza forehead. "Four broken ribs and a nasty concussion from hitting his head on the ground. He'll be right as rain in a few days," Madame Pompfrey told him. By the time the nurse had placed a bandage over Tirza's scrape, Tirza had fallen fast asleep.  
  
It was close to midnight before Snape felt tired enough to sleep. He opened Tirza's door slightly and peered in; she was still sleeping peacefully, her lion tucked under her arm. He smiled and quietly closed the door, than headed for his room. Around two, Snape could hear what sounded like a voice; a little girl's voice. The voice grew louder and Snape knew it was Tirza. "Poppy," she called. "Poppy tum!" He rolled out of bed and headed for Tirza's room. He flipped on the light in her bedroom and found Tirza sitting in the middle of her floor. He scooped her up and she wrapped her little arms around his neck. "What's wrong?" She clung to him, shaking. "Bad deem (dream). Tie (try) to tum (come) to ooh (you) but dart (dark)." A thought suddenly hit him as he cuddled her; how in Merlin's name had she gotten out of the makeshift crib? Snape had made sure that the guard rails were too tall for her to climb over and a closer inspection revealed that the two small locks holding the rails up had not been touched. He carried her out to the sitting room and sat next to the fire, rocking her slowly. " Sweetheart, how did you get out of your bed?" Tirza smiled at him and rubbed her eyes. "Pefent (pretend) ot (got) tand (wand), toint (point) to wocks (locks) fay (say) oten (open)." Snape was surprised and thought carefully of what she had said. Was it possible that Tirza could do wandless magic? "Poppy ting (sing) peez?" Snape looked down at her, cuddled in his arms. "Darling, I do not sing." Her little eyes pleaded with him and he relented. How bad could it be? Besides, no one would hear except her. "What should I sing?" Tirza yawned. "Winkle wittle tar (twinkle little star)." Snape smiled, but had no idea how the song went. "Tell me the words, little one." Tirza sleepily mumbled the words to the song. "Ooh (you) urn (turn)." Snape cleared his throat, not sure why he felt on edge. "Twinkle twinkle little star," he began to softly sing. He was certainly not a singer, but Tirza didn't complain. "Gen (again)," she requested when he finished. His voice cracked slightly as he sang, rocking her in his arms. "Poppy, baby sweep (sleep) if (with) ooh (you)?" It was never something Snape liked, to have her sleep with him, but yet he felt pleased that she needed him and depended upon him. As much as he wanted to tell her no each time that she asked, he knew that he couldn't; she was frightened and he was supposed to protect her and if that meant allowing her to sleep with him, that was what he would do. "Of course." "Mowy?" Snape smiled and headed to her room, getting the lion from her makeshift crib. He tucked her into his bed and she snuggled close to him. "Wuv ooh poppy," she whispered. Snape kissed her sweet face. "I love you, my angel."  
  
Tirza's sleep was restless and full of bad dreams, but Snape did not think it would be safe to give her the Dreamless Sleep Potion. When morning came, Tirza couldn't keep her eyes open as he tried to change her nappy and dress her. She was too tired to even try walking to the Great Hall for breakfast by herself. She sat curled up in Snape's lap, asleep while he ate. "I do not know what I'm going to do with her today; she's so tired and I am sure that the classes will disturb her," Snape commented. "I would not mind watching her for a while Severus," Dumbledore spoke up. Snape looked at the old wizard and than at the sleeping toddler in his lap. "I do not know Albus; when she wakes up, she'll be a handful." Dumbledore chuckled. "I am sure I can manage her, she's such a sweet girl." Snape nodded. "Alright; let me go and get her playpen and things and I shall bring them to your office." Snape stood up and Tirza's eyes popped open. "Poppy, cake peez?" Snape kissed her head. "No cake; go back to sleep precious." She nodded and closed her eyes. He carried her to Dumbledore's office, her playpen and playthings floating beside him, thanks to his wand. He mumbled the password and entered the office. The playthings were set in a chair and the playpen was set up in a semi dark corner of the office; Snape gently kissed her face, brushing a few curls from her eyes, and placed Tirza in the crib, covering her with the blanket. "If there are any problems, please bring her to me." Dumbledore nodded and chuckled as the younger man continued to look at the baby, seemingly nervous. "Something wrong Severus?" Snape shook his head. "As much as I trust you Albus, I hate to have her out of my sight." The old wizard chuckled. "That is certainly something I never thought I'd hear you say; to be honest, I never imagined you as a father, particularly the father of a little girl." "I never imagined myself that way either, but now I can't imagine things any other way," Snape confided. Dumbledore nodded. "Everything will be fine, I assure you. Go tend to your classes, I promise to come to you if anything should happen." Snape cast one last longing look at the sleeping Tirza, who looked positively angelic, and left the office. Dumbledore looked into the playpen and gently tucked the blanket in tighter around her. Snape walked solemnly toward his dungeon classroom, attempting to resist the urge to go back and take Tirza with him. He hated to give up this time with her as a baby; he knew the potion would wear off by tomorrow afternoon at the latest. In a way, he wished that he could keep Tirza this way and raise her himself; he knew that wouldn't be fair to her. She would retain no memories of her mother or her friends from America, he would be completely remolding her as a person; as much as he wanted to be selfish, Snape knew he couldn't.  
  
"Poppy?" Tirza asked, sleepily sitting up in the playpen. Dumbledore looked up from his desk at chuckled; Tirza's curls were sticking up in tangled bunches all over her head. "Tanta!" Tirza shouted excitedly. She held her arms out towards the old wizard. "Up, peez?" Dumbledore lifted her from the playpen and sat back down at his desk, sitting her on his lap. "Would you like some chocolate my dear?" Dumbledore asked, breaking a candy bar into tiny pieces. Tirza smiled wide and clapped her hands. "Peez tanta!" She eagerly ate the piece of chocolate, smearing some of it on her face in a pattern that slightly resembled a moustache. "You know dear, I'm not Santa Clause." Tirza raised her eyebrow and he laughed at how much she looked like her father. "No tanta?" He handed her another piece of chocolate. "No, I'm not." A thought suddenly struck him. "But you could call me grandfather." Tirza shoved more chocolate into her mouth as she thought about his proposal. "Gadfafer (grandfather)?" "Try again dear," he said with a chuckle. Tirza scrunched up her little face and pointed at him. "Ooh (you) be Gahpah (grandpa), otay (okay)?" Dumbledore nodded and threw away the chocolate wrapper. "Ungee (hungry) gahpah (grandpa). Baby brektist (breakfast)?" "Of course dear; what would you like?" She scratched her head in thought. "Cake?" Dumbledore chuckled and hugged her. "I think we'd best eat something healthier, otherwise your father will be upset." Tirza shook her head. "Tupid (stupid) poppy." Dumbledore looked at her with as much sternness as he could muster (which isn't much!!). "You shouldn't talk that way about your father." Tirza just shrugged and Dumbledore called for a house elf to bring her something to eat. As Tirza ate, Fawkes flew into the room; her eyes went wide and she bounced on Dumbledore's lap. "Birdie! Pwitty birdie!" Dumbledore called Fawkes and the bird came and perched on the desk. "Would you like to pet him?" She nodded. "Pwet (pet) wof (soft) wike (like) bunny." He smiled at her as she began to gently pet Fawkes. "That's right; you're a very bright little girl." Tirza giggled. "Baby ist (is) pwintis (princess); pwitty (pretty) pwintis." Fawkes patiently sat while Tirza pet him (or is Fawkes a girl?). "Baby haf (have) birdie?" Dumbledore shook his head. "No dear, you may not have him, but you may visit any time you wish." Tirza narrowed her eyes and looked at him closely before sighing and saying "Otay."  
  
Eventually Fawkes had had enough petting and flew away; Tirza cried, yelling for him to come back. Dumbledore quieted her with another piece of chocolate. "Let's see what your father packed for you to play with." He opened the bag of playthings and pulled out several ponies with braided manes; one blue, one pink, one yellow. "Powees (ponies)," Tirza told him. She grabbed the yellow one and made it prance around on the desk and whinnied; Dumbledore watched her play with the pony and it gave him an idea. His eyes twinkled as he pulled his wand from inside his ornate robes. "May I see your pony?" Tirza nodded and handed it to him. He lined them up on his desk and pointed to each of them with his wand, saying words that Tirza did not understand. Suddenly the blue pony began to walk across the desk, followed by the yellow one. The pink pony started running and whinnying. Tirza's eyes went wide as she watched the My Little Ponies move and make noise. "Tayoo (thank you) gahpah (grandpa)." Tirza held out her hand and the yellow pony clip-clopped over and into her hand; she gently pet the pony, which licked her hand in response. Next out of the bag was two Barbies; Albus shrunk them and enchanted them to ride the ponies. Tirza squealed in delight as the Barbies rode the ponies around the desk and said the proper riding instructions. A musical ballerina followed the Barbies, and was enchanted to dance to the Nutcracker Suite. Tirza clapped her hands and bounced excitedly on Dumbledore's lap. "Ippy (yippy)!"  
  
The classes before lunch went slowly for Severus; he couldn't stop worrying about Tirza. In fact, he worried and missed her so much that he didn't yell at Neville when his cauldron exploded. Snape was just not himself. When the last class ended, Snape quickly went to Dumbledore's office. As he approached the door, he could hear Tirza talking and giggling and felt immensely relieved. He opened the door and stood speechless at the sight in front of him. Tirza's face and shirt were smeared with chocolate and oatmeal; ponies were galloping across Dumbledore's desk, being ridden by dolls. A ballerina danced to a classical song, Molly was sitting up and roaring softly, and crayons were coloring all by themselves. Dumbledore looked at Severus and smiled. Snape couldn't believe his eyes. "Why? How?" he stuttered. Dumbledore chuckled. "Don't look so surprised Severus; did you think I'd let her be bored to tears?" Tirza excitedly began to telling about the ponies and such and Snape just shook his head. Leave it to Dumbledore; honestly, that old wizard was just a child at heart. Snape took Tirza from Dumbledore and Tirza kissed his face several times, smearing chocolate on him. Dumbledore took the enchantments off the toys and turned to the younger man. "I suppose it is time for lunch?" Snape nodded. "Sorry to ruin your fun, but yes it is." The toys were put back in their bag as Tirza continued to tell Snape about the adventures that Molly, the ponies, and the Barbies had all been on. Snape was only half listening; the rest of his attention was searching his brain for the enchantments that the headmaster had used, because he was sure that Tirza would beg for him to do this later! The teachers all had a good laugh at lunch as Tirza explained the toys and Dumbledore added his own comments; they could just imagine Snape's face when he walked in on all that! "Tirza, would you please settle down?" Snape scolded as Tirza bounced non stop in her chair. "I do believe that she is high on sugar; I wonder who around here has such a vast supply of sweets to give to her?" he said sarcastically. "Sweets for the sweet, I always say," Dumbledore retorted. Snape rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Tirza, who had more than half her food still on her plate. "You specifically ask for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and yet you do not eat it," he complained. "No ungee; ant (want) toklif (chocolate)." Snape shook his head and laughed. "Oh no, no more sweets for you my dear." Tirza frowned at him. "Me pwintis; wiv (give) toklif (chocolate) now!" "Yes you are a princess, but you are not having any more treats today; you're already energetic enough with out all that extra sugar." Tirza stuck out her tongue at him. "Wiv (give) now! Now! Now! Now!" Snape turned his back towards her and started a conversation with McGonagall. Tirza whined for a few more minutes, but since no one paid attention to her, she stopped and slowly began to eat her sandwich. Snape turned to her as she quieted down and smiled. "Good girl." She raised an eyebrow at him and continued to eat. "You know, I have no classes this afternoon, I'd be happy to watch her for you," McGonagall offered. "No, go tee (see) Oliwer!" Tirza piped up. Snape looked at Tirza, whose face was yet again covered with food. "Are you sure you would not mind Minerva?" McGonagall nodded.  
  
Tirza wriggled her hand from McGonagall's and toddled as fast as her little legs would go to Oliver's bed in the hospital wing. "Oliwer!" she shouted. She tried to climb onto the bed and got one leg up before rolling off and falling on her bottom. She spit at the bed, as though it had purposely caused her to fall. Oliver smiled and held his arms out toward her. "Come here sweetie." He easily lifted her onto the bed; she crawled onto his lap and hugged him. "Ooh (you) otay (okay)?" Oliver ruffled her hair and nodded. "My head hurts, but I'm fine." "Glad to hear that Mr. Wood," McGonagall added. Tirza wrapped her arms around him again and leaned her head on his chest. "Wiss (miss) ooh (you)." Oliver brushed a curl from her face and smiled. "Ooh wy hewoo (you my hero)." "Anytime; isn't that what big brothers are for?" Tirza nodded. "Ooh dood dig brudder (you good big brother)." "I think we should let Oliver rest now Tirza," McGonagall interrupted. "Haf too?" McGonagall nodded and Tirza sighed. She gave Oliver a slobbery kiss and hopped off the bed. "Ohtust furhot (almost forgot)," Tirza suddenly dug in her bag and pulled Molly out, handing the lion to Oliver. "Mowy teep ooh no wonwee (Molly keep you no lonely)." Oliver smiled. "No honey, you keep your lion." Tirza frowned and him and put her hands on her hips. "NO!" she shouted. Oliver reluctantly accepted the lion, knowing that he would have to make sure she got it back later. "Yes ma'am," he said, saluting the stubborn toddler.  
  
McGonagall returned Tirza to her empty classroom and pulled out several large puzzles for her to play with. Tirza happily sat on the floor dumping the puzzles and putting the large pieces back into the tray as McGonagall worked on her lesson plans. "Fwy (fly) in sky, fwy way, Ooby-doo (Scooby- Doo) he fwy too, Haggy tum fwy wif dus (Shaggy come fly with us)," Tirza sang to herself. McGonagall watched her play and smiled; Tirza's little song wasn't making much sense, but it was cute anyways. Before long, Tirza's eyes began to droop. "Are you tired dear?" McGonagall asked. Tirza yawned. "No," she replied. The teacher smiled and picked up the toddler, placing her in her lap. Tirza snuggled against McGonagall and yawned again. "Ooh ting (you sing) peez?" McGonagall kissed Tirza's forehead, careful not to touch her bandage, and nodded. She thought hard, back to when she was a child and her mother sang to her and remembered a song; Tirza closed her eyes as McGonagall began to softly sing.  
  
Snape was prepared for anything when he went to collect Tirza from McGonagall's classroom. When he opened the door, there were no prancing ponies or dancing dolls; Tirza sat on the floor, a tabby cat in her lap, happily purring along with the cat. Snape rolled his eyes. The cat jumped off Tirza's lap and transformed back into the Transfigurations teacher. Tirza laughed and clapped her hands. "Kitty fun!" Snape chuckled. "You and Dumbledore are setting me up for disaster; Tirza will want me to perform these tricks later and since I am not able to, at least turning into a cat, she shall give me an enormous headache from her screams." McGonagall smiled. "She had a short nap and played with a few things from her bag, but she grew bored and I ran out of ideas." "Come here princess," Snape said, holding his arms out. Tirza got to her foot and ran to him. "Poppy kitty?" Snape glared at McGonagall. "See what you've started Minerva?" He turned back to the toddler in his arms. "Is there not something else we could do?" Tirza scrunched up her face in thought. "Id week (hide and seek)?" "As long as you're the one hiding, you have a deal," Snape replied, summoning her playpen and bag of toys to follow his wand. "Bye kitty!" McGonagall smiled and wave as Snape carried Tirza from the room. As they neared the dungeons, Tirza spotted Draco down the hallway. "Ducky!" she screamed. "Ducky!" Draco cringed at his unappreciated nickname and walked towards them. "Ducky pway?" "We are apparently on our way to play 'hide and seek'," Snape informed him. "I'll play with her sir; I'm sure you have much more important things to do," Draco offered. Snape looked at the young boy suspiciously, wondering why Draco Malfoy was being so very nice to his daughter; he really didn't believe that it was because Tirza was adorable, but was unsure of the true motive. "Alright, do not lose her," Snape said, setting Tirza down. Tirza took off running down the hallway and Draco took off after her. With one more suspicious look towards Malfoy, Snape entered his chambers and put Tirza's playpen and toys away.  
  
"Hey, look what I got!" Draco announced as he entered the Slytherin common room, holding Tirza's hand. "How'd you manage stealing the kid?" Marcus Flint asked. Draco laughed evilly. "Snape actually believes that I think she is cute and want to be nice to her; he was so much smarter before she came along!" Agreements to the statement echoed around the common room. "So what are you going to do with her?" Pansy piped up. Draco shrugged. "Not sure yet; figure I'll let her get lost and feign the hero by finding her. It's not like she's going to tell Snape I lost her; he can hardly understand half she says anyway!" "Can't we think of something better?" Pansy whined. "Patience; once I gain her and Snape's trust, she will be very useful as soon as she is back to her normal self." Pansy snorted. "Normal? You can't tell me she is anywhere near normal!" Draco nodded. "Of course you are right; don't worry, there will be many benefits to having her believe that we are friends and you shall share in the rewards." Pansy batted her eyelashes at him. "Aw, would you truly do that for me?" Draco puffed out his chest and an extremely pleased look came over his face. "That's what a man does for his girl," he told her, his voice full of pretended manliness. Pansy winked, than looked around the room; Tirza was no where in sight. "Hey, the brat's gone already!" Tirza toddled around the Slytherin dormitory and ducked into the first room with an open door that she could find. Her eyes went wide as she surveyed the make-up on the vanity. She cautiously approached the vanity and reached for the blush.  
  
Draco looked up from his book about Dark Arts and glanced at the clock. "Well, the kid's been gone almost an hour and a half; I should get her back to Snape before he comes looking for her." He reluctantly put down his book and began looking in all the places of common room that a small child could hide; Tirza was in none of them. "Hey, Snape's going to come any minute for her, I need some help finding her." Pansy nodded. "I think I saw her head for the dorm rooms, I'll go check." Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and several others continued to search the common room. A scream was heard from the dorms and Pansy rushed towards them. "Draco, it's bad! It's really bad!" she was nearly hysterical. He followed her thinking that it couldn't possibly be that terrible; he immediately changed his mind when they entered the dorm room. Tirza stood there, covered in baby powder; the powder decorated most of the floor and all of the vanity. Dark red lipstick was smeared around her mouth, a large amount of blush covered her cheeks and blue eye shadow was smeared across her forehead. In Tirza's hand was a pair of scissors and the floor was littered with dark curls. "Bloody hell!" Draco shouted. "Look at her hair!" Tirza had obviously cut her own hair; her once long curls were now longer on one side than the other by a good two inches. "We can wash the make-up and powder off, but what are we going to do about her hair?" Draco was starting to panic; Snape was going to kill him. "Draco, I'll wash her up, you think of something to tell Snape; I hope for your sake you can think of something believable." Pansy roughly picked Tirza up and snuck into the prefect's bathroom. Tirza screamed and kicked as she was carried off. Ten minutes later, Pansy returned to the common room, dripping on the floor, and dumped Tirza into Draco's arms. "You owe me big for this Malfoy! Do you know what that little brat did? She screamed and she kicked me and she got me all wet and she bit me! And now my hair is flat!" Pansy yelled, nearly close to tears. "You're lucky I like your power, otherwise I would have said to hell with it!!" She turned on her heel and stomped, still dripping, from the room. She hadn't even been out of the room thirty seconds when Snape entered the common room. "There's my girl," Snape said as he approached Draco and Tirza. He suddenly stopped and peered at Tirza. "What the bloody hell happened to her hair?!?!" he bellowed. Tirza covered her ears and pouted and Draco turned a ghostly white. "Professor, I... it was an accident! I just turned my back for a second and she rain off! I followed her, but she had already started cutting her hair! There was nothing I could do!" Snape silent fumed for a few moments as he mulled over Draco's explanation. "She is rather fast, I suppose there really was nothing that you could do," he said slowly. He sighed and took Tirza from Draco. "Well, let's find someone a bit more skilled to fix your hair."  
  
"Draco Malfoy was watching her? Really Severus, I thought you were smarter than that!" McGonagall told him. Snape held up his hand. "Please Minerva; I've already heard this speech from Madame Pompfrey when she fixed Tirza's hair." He glanced at Tirza's now shoulder length hair; at least she looked decent again. "You're going to have more troubles with her hair in a minute; she's half asleep and about to place a few strands of hair in your pumpkin juice," Dumbledore pointed out. Tirza was nearly asleep in his arms; Snape kissed her head and stood up. "By the way Minerva, I asked Tirza where her ever present lion was and she babbled something about you and someone being lonely. Any idea what she was saying?" McGonagall nodded and told Snape about Tirza giving her lion to Oliver Wood to keep him from being lonely. Snape smiled; Tirza was just so precious! He was truly going to miss her as a baby when she returned to being ten. Tirza sleepily said goodnight to those in the teacher's lounge as Snape left the room, headed for the hospital wing to retrieve her lion.  
  
"I wanted to..." Snape paused. "Thank you for saving my daughter's life." Oliver nodded and handed him the lion. "Don't worry about it; I'm glad I was there and that she didn't get hurt." Snape nodded and smiled slightly at Oliver. "Now Severus, Oliver needs his rest if I am to release him tomorrow. And I suggest you get your little one to bed," Madame Pompfrey scolded as she emerged from her office. Tirza was asleep on Snape's shoulder and he quickly thanked Oliver again and left before Madame Pompfrey started in again. Snape was glad he had given Tirza her bath earlier; she was much too tired to bathe now. He had been smart this time and had cast a water repelling spell on himself. Tirza barely stirred as he changed her into her Cinderella pajamas and tucked her into the makeshift crib. "Good night angel," he whispered, softly kissing her face. "Wuv ooh (love you) poppy," Tirza mumbled. Snape tucked the blankets in around her, than left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.  
  
Tirza was having another bad dream; thankfully not one of her horrible ones in which she relived her secret, but bad enough that she started crying. She tried to turn over in bed and hit a sort of railing. Shaking her head, she tried to turn over again; the rail wasn't a dream, it was real, she could touch it. "What the hell?" she muttered, trying to push the rail away. It wouldn't budge and she started to panic. "Daddy! Daddy!"  
  
A/N: Our regular Tirza is back! Sorry it took so long to post this, but I wanted to finish the baby Tirza in just one more chapter instead of two or three. I hope you have enjoyed Toddler Tirza as much as I have! I will do my best to get the next chapter up by tomorrow, but if not, expect it Sunday night.  
  
Potter-Snape: Hey, that's a great idea! Can you see the enchanted lion roaring and chasing her down the hallway or chasing after Dumbledore? LOL! Too good! Definitely will be used! But keep thinking of more!  
  
Elfmoon87: It is good that Fred and Oliver found her in time! And Oliver is fine, but stuck in the hospital wing under Madame Pompfrey's anxious watch!  
  
Venus: Yes, Oliver is DEFINITELY a HOTTIE!! LOL! Snape will tell Tirza that she called Draco "ducky" and that will come back to haunt Draco! Marcus Flint and Pansy Parkinson will get in on some devilment as well, but Draco will be the main instigator, but will not do anything to get kicked out.  
  
Olivers Prinzess: Don't worry, Oliver's fine! I would never kill him off; he's much to HOT to be killed off!  
  
BuzzBuzz16: Sorry about the wait, I know it is hard! Enjoy this chapter though, it is longer than usual!  
  
AlexGray: Glad you have enjoyed Toddler Tirza. There are so many HP characters turned into babies, but Tirza's story is completely different and I think it stand out from the others. At least I hope it does! Are you going to dress up for the BAN party? I don't think I'm quite that brave, LOL!  
  
Alrick: Marek, you think of the best ideas! You are so very creative and I love all your input. Those ideas are awesome and watch for them to pop up! And keep up with the good ideas! They are VERY appreciated!!  
  
Amethyst D: I am so glad that you like it! I'm going to get a big head soon from so many compliments!  
  
Luinthoron: I understand exactly what you mean! She is a good kind of terror. So many more fun things will be coming, so keep reading!  
  
Kenomee: Sev will have fun telling Tirza about her toddler adventures! That is cute that your kids have been thinking of evil stuff for Draco to do! And I am flattered that you tell your kids of Tirza's adventures and use them as a morality lesson! I think that is very cool! Tell them to keep brainstorming and you keep up with the ideas too! I love putting things in that my readers suggest; I think it makes the story much more fun! And Pansy will be in on some evil soon too! So Draco won't be the only one. I am glad your daughter isn't sick; asthma can be such a bummer sometimes!  
  
LostSoul: Happy to clear up the ages for you! And it's great that I'm not the only cartoon maniac out there! That is funny about your cousin and the baby powder, I had several adventures with the white stuff myself before I discovered that it wasn't snow and it became boring.  
  
Lots of love to everyone! Hugs, Kerry 


	49. It's All Different

It was ten-thirty and Snape hadn't even gone to bed yet when he heard Tirza call for him. Only this time she was calling for daddy instead of poppy. He quickly went to her room and opened the door, turning on the light. A very angry ten-year-old Tirza sat in the makeshift crib, wearing clothes that were much too small, her arms folded across her chest, accompanied by an angry glare. Snape stood there is surprise for a moment; of course he had known that the potion would wear off by Saturday, but he hadn't expected it too be this early. "Uh hello? Ya wanna get me the fuck out of here!" Tirza yelled. Snape shook his head as he walked towards her; oh boy was Tirza back to normal! "Really child, you and I shall have to have a talk about your language," Snape commented as he removed the rails from her bed. "Yeah, whatever. Just tell me what the hell I am doing in a cage and why my jammies are like a million sizes too small and," she paused as she shifted slightly. "Oh my god, what else am I wearing?!" she screamed. Snape resisted the urge to chuckle. "It's called a nappy dear," he said as he found his wand. "What the hell is a nappy?" she asked as her nightgown became its normal size. "It is something that babies and small children wear until they are trained to use the lavatory." Tirza's eyes went wide. "Oh my god! I'm wearing a DIAPER! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" She stomped over to her chest of drawers and grabbed a pair of panties. "I'll be back and than I want to know why I'm wearing a diaper!" She stomped from the room, than returned a few seconds later. "Where am I going? You're the one in my room! Get out so I can change!" Tirza practically pushed Snape from the room and slammed the door behind him. "This has got to be some psycho nightmare, I mean like oh my god," Snape could hear Tirza rant inside her room and chuckled. He suddenly realized that she was actually a lot quieter and used much better language when she was two! Tirza threw the door open and threw the diaper at him. "Is this some kinda joke? If it is SOMEONE IS GOING TO DIE!" she ranted and flopped onto the couch. "Tirza, how many times must I tell you not to do that?" Snape asked, exasperated. Tirza glared at him. "Can we get back to the important issue here? And in case you're confused, the important thing is ME not the couch!" She folded her arms across her chest and fixed Snape with a glare. "What is the last thing you remember?" he asked. "You mean before I woke up in a CAGE?" "If you want to know what is going on young lady, you will speak to me with respect!" Snape scolded. Tirza glared, but didn't say anything. She thought hard for a moment. "Jinn Jinn was in your classroom and I was trying to catch her before you saw her and had a heart attack; someone kicked me and I hit someone's desk," she told him, trying her best to remain calm. "You hit Draco Malfoy's desk and his age regression potion spilled all over you; you turned into a two-year-old and have been that way since Thursday morning." Tirza rubbed her head and felt the bandage. "I'm getting a headache, but tell me anyways."  
  
Snape sat down beside Tirza and sighed. "It has been a most interesting two days; I never knew small children could be such work." She nodded. "So I've been a toddler for two days? Like for real?" "Yes for real; you were an absolute handful, but I cannot say that it wasn't fun," Snape told her. Tirza rubbed her forehead again. "Dude, this is like some kinda sci-fi movie; are you for real?" He chuckled. "Why don't I remember being two?" she asked. "Normally, an age regression potion is used slowly, so that you reach the desired age, but still retain your proper brain functions. Because you were covered it in, it happened to quickly for you to have any memories." She shook her head. "So I've like missed two days of my life; that is so crazy! Tell me all about it!" she asked excitedly. "Well you of course completely disrupted my class; you enjoyed pulling my hair, nearly ripping it from my head!" At the mention of hair, Tirza realized that her hair was not tickling the middle of her back as it usually did. She turned pale and her eyes widened again. "What happened to my hair?" she whispered. "We'll get to that eventually," Snape told her; he tried not to laugh at the horrified look on her face when she realized that her hair was now shoulder length. "You called me 'poppy,' why I do not know, but you just didn't call me daddy. You also seemed to enjoy Mr. Malfoy, who was seemingly entranced by how cute you were, although he did not enjoy being addressed as 'ducky'." Tirza laughed. "I called him Ducky? That is too good! I'll have to remember that for the future." Snape nodded, than continued. "Minerva was unable to take over my classes, which meant I was stuck having you in my classroom the whole day." Tirza laughed and smiled as he told her how she tortured his quill, was given a Gryffindor tie (that later changed to Slytherin colors) and about her first steps. "Was I cute?" Tirza asked. Snape smiled. "You were absolutely adorable; I kept calling you my princess, which I am sure the other teachers will never let me forget!" When Snape mentioned the playpen, she noticed it sitting in the corner of the room; she got up and looked inside. "It's cute; and you said Uncle Albus made it?" "Yes, he did. You spent a great deal of time in there, and although it was supposed to keep you from getting into things, you did anyway. It all started when you ate that idiotic crayon." Tirza laughed. "You gave me a crayon? Don't you know that all kids eat crayons unless they are like mega fatty crayons?" Snape pretended to scowl at her, than winked. "No, I did not know that, but I certainly do now. Shall I continue?" Tirza nodded and Snape continued the story of his toddler terror.  
  
After the story, Tirza was tucked back into her bed (which had been returned to normal of course). It was after midnight, but her mind was racing with thoughts, keeping her from sleeping. Sure, the crayon eating bit and such had been funny, but there was something that bothered her: her dad had seen her without her clothes on. That thought was horrifying. She shuddered at the thought of him seeing her naked. She always felt like there was some sort of mark on her because of what had happened and that if anyone saw her naked, they would see it. Of course whenever she had showered or bathed, she had seen that there was no mark; but maybe it was invisible to her and a flaming red or neon orange to others. How did he stand holding her or even looking at her after seeing that mark? Tears silently slid down Tirza's face; she knew he was just pretending now. No one could see that mark and want anything to do with that person again. He'd send her away for sure; would she be sent to AJ's house or would he give her some money and just dump her somewhere? Tirza buried her head in her pillow as sobs started racking her body. She had trusted him and loved him and now everything would be different. She felt like everything was ruined and it was all because she had been so very bad.  
  
"Tirza honey, why aren't you eating?" Snape asked, glancing at his daughter's full plate of food. She shrugged. "Not hungry." "At least try and eat something," he told her. Tirza stabbed some of her scrambled eggs with her fork, than forced herself to chew and swallow. She nosily dropped her fork onto her plate. "There, ya happy?" Snape frowned; Tirza had been rather difficult all morning and wasn't sure whether to attribute it to being tired or something else. "Tirza, don't be rude," he scolded softly. She squirmed slightly in her seat. How could he act like he hadn't seen it? Like it was normal or something? It made her nervous to be around him, knowing that he had seen the mark. She had always been so careful to hide it away and now he knew and acted like everything was fine! She shook her head; sometimes her dad really confused her. How could he love her after seeing it? Tirza didn't even love or like herself because of it. "Daddy, I don't feel good." Tirza held her stomach and ran out of the Great Hall and into the nearest restroom. Snape was close behind her and he waited just outside the lavatory door. Tirza emerged a few moments later, deathly pale and shaking so badly that she could hardly walk. Still holding her stomach, she turned to Snape. "Can I go back to our rooms before I get sick again?" Snape nodded. "I am coming with you; I don't want you to be sick by yourself." Tirza started to walk slowly down the hallway, still shaking, and nearly fell over on her side. Snape reached out a hand to steady her, but she cringed and moved just out of his grasp. She steadied herself and looked into Severus' face; hurt and confusion was evident in his black eyes. She turned her face away from him, mistaking the look in his eyes as a hesitancy to touch her. 'It's starting already,' she thought. By the time they reached their dungeon chambers, Tirza had fallen twice, but both times silently slid away from Snape's touch. Severus was confused and felt slightly hurt. 'Perhaps she does not want to vomit on me,' he tried to rationalize her behavior. As she entered their rooms and lay on the couch, Snape looked into her eyes; something was different. There was something wrong, but he couldn't tell what it was; the one thing he knew for sure was that it worried him.  
  
"You're shivering, let me find the quilt," he said, rummaging through his closet. He pulled out the quilt and headed towards the couch where Tirza lay, pale and shaking. Snape leaned down to tuck the blanket in around her, but she pulled it away from him. "I'm not `handicapped or something, I can do it myself!" She hoped that the stubbornness and defiance in her voice masked the pain she really felt. Snape looked at her strangely as she settled the blanket around herself. He kneeled beside the couch and softly stroked her hair; he could feel her shudder. "Don't," she said roughly. She suddenly sat up, holding her stomach. "I'm gonna puke," she said as she hurried to the bathroom. Snape, extremely concerned, followed her and sat beside her; he began to gently rub her back as she threw up. Tirza wanted to yell at him to not touch her or push him away, but she was too sick to do either. She finally leaned against the bathtub, exhausted; Snape tried to pull her to him so she could lean against him. "No," she growled. Snape was very confused; what was wrong with her? She carefully got up off the floor, only to fall back down. Snape scooped her into his arms and she struggled against him. He put her down on the couch and she immediately sat up; Snape gently pushed her back down. Tirza pushed his hand away and stood up. "I don't wanna be touched, got it?" She went as quickly as her unsteady legs would carry her to her room and slammed the door. Snape stared at the door for a moment in shock. Tirza lay on her bed, still feeling queasy, when he knocked on her door. "Tirza, I want to come in; I want to know what's wrong." She closed her eyes and wished as hard as she could that the door had a lock; she didn't want him to touch her ever again. He had seen her mark and she knew that every time he touched her, he'd think about it. "Tirza!" Snape yelled; when there was no response again, he reached for the doorknob. But the door was locked! Snape shook his head and tried again; the door was definitely locked! 'This is ridiculous,' he thought. 'Her door is locked, only the door doesn't even have a lock! More wandless magic?' With a frustrated growl, Snape found his wand and pointed it at the doorknob. "Alohamora!" He threw open her door and entered the room; Tirza was curled up in a ball on her bed, silently crying. Snape sat beside her on the bed and rubbed her shoulder, causing her to shudder. "Tirza, I know something is wrong; tell me." She shook her head. "Honey, I can't make you feel better unless I know what is bothering you." Tirza sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "I'm fine," she whispered. Snape raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm." Tirza rolled her eyes. "I just didn't do good with the eggs." "Would you tell me if it was something else?" Snape asked. Tirza nodded. "Promise me," Snape said, sounding very serious. "Yeah, I promise."  
  
As the day wore on, Tirza tried her best to not act suspicious; she wasn't sure where Snape's concern was coming from and she still didn't know why he wanted anything to do with her. She giggled and talked and seemed close to her normal self; her mask was a reflexive instinct that often came in handy. Right after lunch, Snape set her up at the desk in the sitting room to begin her evaluation tests. Snape had ordered several tests that would tell him what areas of her education needed the most work and what subjects she did well. Tirza rubbed her head; she had a headache already and had only finished three pages! The tests were much harder than she expected them to be; a lot of the questions focused on things that her old school didn't teach in fifth grade. Snape watched her work and could see her struggling with the questions; he had been afraid of this. That Tirza would be so far behind their standards for children her age and would require a lot of hard work to catch up. "Daddy, do I have to do these stupid things?" she asked, pouting. Snape nodded. "Yes, these will help me be able to teach you better." Tirza crossed her arms over her chest. "But I don't wanna do them!" Snape raised an eyebrow. "Are they too hard for you?" Tirza looked insulted. "No, they're easy. That's why I don't wanna do them." Snape could tell she was lying, but decided not to say anything. "Well, then they shouldn't take you long to finish," he told her firmly. Tirza knew that his tone of voice indicated that the conversation was over, and she glared at him. Snape ignored her glare, but continued to watch her out of the corner of his eye as he graded papers and worked on lesson plans. Tirza returned her attention to back to the tests; she felt so stupid. Why couldn't she figure out the answers? Her hope was that if she was smart enough to impress her dad, he'd forget about her mark, a thought that hadn't left Tirza's mind since last night. Tirza's hope faded as the questions only got harder and harder as she continued. It seemed like there was nothing she could do right. 'Face it, your life is messed up big time,' she thought.  
  
The next afternoon, Dumbledore asked Snape to his office to discuss Tirza's tests. Dumbledore had kindly offered to grade them as Snape had to prepare Potions and DADA lessons for the week and would not have time. "I'll be in the headmaster's office if you need me," Snape told her. She nodded. "Cool. Hey grandpa, wuz up?" Dumbledore chuckled and Snape looked at Tirza strangely. "Why in Merlin's name are you calling the headmaster 'grandpa'?" "When she was her toddler self, she decided to call me that, seeing as I wasn't Santa Clause. I told her about it yesterday; I also told her that I do not have any grandchildren and she has no grandparents, so we could be surrogates for each other," Dumbledore told him. Snape rolled his eyes. "Be good," Snape told her as he and Dumbledore left Snape's chambers. Tirza watched Star Trek for a while, than realized that she was missing quidditch practice! She loved to watch the Gryffindors practice and secretly hoped to be on the Gryffindor team when she started Hogwarts. She quickly put on her winter gear and started to head outside; suddenly a thought struck her. "I better go tell dad where I'm going, so he doesn't have a heart attack or something," she said to herself. She wound her way through the halls and smiled proudly when she found Dumbledore's office. Tirza whispered the password and went to knock on the door when she stopped. Snape and Dumbledore were talking and Tirza was interested, so she put listened through the slightly open door, careful not to lean on it. "I think it would just be too much and I'd lose patience with Tirza too easily," Snape commented. "Yes, that is true. What of the other option?" Dumbledore asked. She heard Snape sigh. "I suppose we could give it a try." "If you find her to your disliking, you could always send her away," Dumbledore told him. Tirza's heart stopped. They were talking about her! She had been right; her dad did want to send her away! He had even talked to Dumbledore about it! What she heard confirmed her worst fears; that she was just too much trouble because of her American ways and the bad thing she had done. It cut her heart into pieces; she had always thought this would happen, but really wished it didn't have to happen so soon. She had tried to not get attached to her father, but had failed. She wanted to scream and cry, but felt numb. A plan began to form in her head, drowning out the voices of the men in the office. She slowly knocked. "Enter," Dumbledore called. Tirza poked her head in the door. "I'm gonna go watch quidditch practice, okay?" Snape looked at her closely; he felt nervous, but was unsure why. He nodded and Tirza left. She walked numbly down the halls, towards the dungeons. 'If he wants to send me away, if I'm that much trouble, I'll just leave,' she thought to herself. It was that thought that brought tears to her eyes which couldn't be stopped from flowing. She would leave; he loved her dad too much to cause him pain or make him upset. It would be easier on him if she just left on her own, quietly, quickly. She went into her room and grabbed her blue duffel beg; she threw another pair of jeans, three t- shirts, and enough sock sand underwear to last a week. She put the framed picture of her mother into her bag as well as the picture of her parents in their school days. She put a small pink blanket in, in case it got cold. The last thing she packed was Molly. Her eyes blurry from crying, she went outside. Being careful to avoid the quidditch field, Tirza started walking.  
  
A/N: (sniff sniff) Poor Tirza! She has such low self esteem at times and just can't seem to stop blaming herself for what happened. She'd got a good heart though, willing to leave to keep her father from being upset. But where will she go? And we all know that Snape wasn't talking about her with Dumbledore, but than, what was he talking about? Oh, such a cliffhanger! I'll have to hurry and get the next chapter posted as fast as I can so I don't keep you in suspense for too long.  
  
Alrick: Tirza will have a few choice words for Draco the next time she sees him about her precious hair! And I think it will be cute for Tirza to call Dumbledore grandpa, and I am going to have her continue that. Albus and Snape appear to be very close and Albus is like a mentor to Snape and a sort of father figure as well, so I think it is fitting for her to call him grandpa. And of course, Snape's daughter could NEVER be a squib! My god, the horror of it! LOL! She will demonstrate more and more magical powers as things progress and will seek someone to teach her how to use a wand once she gets one. And how will she get one you may ask? Can't tell! Just keep reading! I really really love seeing your reviews, you are just so kind and such a faithful reader and I love ya for it!  
  
Amethyst D: She was a fun toddler, wasn't she? Ya gotta feel bad for Snape, not being used to little kids! He had his hands full!  
  
BuzzBuzz16: I am so glad you liked it! Keep reading, much more to come! I don't know if I'll ever be able to stop this story; it seems to occupy more and more of my thoughts lately and if/when I finally do stop, I think I'll be very bored, LOL!  
  
MerlinHalliwell: Harry, Ron and Hermione are first years; Tirza will go to Hogwarts with Ginny. Haven't decided yet if Voldemort and the CoS will be included; I might just go my own way as I have been. Thank you for your sweet compliment!  
  
Potter-Snape: A tantrum over her hair will come up soon, with Draco feeling her wrath since Snape told her it happened while "Ducky" watched her!  
  
Kenomee: Tirza will be a late bloomer which will resulted in many uncomfortable conversations for Snape. Such as why the other girls have big boob and she has none, etc. It will be fun to write Snape as she does mature and go through puberty; all the boys in the school will probably be too frightened to even pay attention to Tirza, LOL! And more bonding experiences are needed and will happen. Look for a HUGE bonding experience when Snape and Tirza go visit her little friend AJ in NYC during Christmas vacation! The thought of that makes me laugh so hard, it was be so much fun! And no, Tirza is certainly not going to be a squid! In fact, she may become more powerful than Snape will even want her to be! And you are right, the story does need villains and Draco probably isn't 100 percent evil, so I will try and get some other Slytherins in on the nastiness. I still think it is so cute that you tell your kids about my story!  
  
OliversPrinzess: I have been watching Internet Movie Database (imdb.com) for info on the HP movies and they have Sean listed for Oliver for Prisoner of Azkaban. I hope he is in there, I'll be sad if he isn't! 


	50. She's Gone With The Wind

Tirza walked beside the road that ran from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade; she hoped that she'd be able to find it with out Oliver. She had never been there by herself. She pulled her pink scarf over her mouth and nose and pulled her pink hat as far down as she could without blocking her eyes. It was cold; it was very cold. "Cold 'nough to freeze your bones," Tirza thought aloud. She shifted her thoughts from the cold to what in the world she was going to do. She had a little wizard money and the rest of her mom's money, but together they would not be enough to take her to AJ's. She knew that AJ and her friend's mom and dad loved her like their own little girl; they had known about the mark ever since it happened and they didn't care. Before Tirza had come to live with her own dad, she had called AJ's dad Uncle Mike, but in her heart, she had called him daddy. She knew they'd let her live with them; there were the ones who had planned to adopt her if she hadn't come here. She wished that her dad had said no, or that he had been to sick to take care of her. Everything would be so much easier that way; the look in her dad's eyes and what he had said hurt so much. It was all too much for her little heart to bear. Tirza supposed that she'd have to get a job to make enough money; it would be easier to steal, but her mom had taught her that stealing was wrong. She thought about her mom, watching her from heaven, and grew even sadder. "Are you still sure that I wasn't bad? Daddy thinks so and he's so smart." She wanted to think that her mom could hear her, but didn't know for sure. She thought of Pa in the Little House books, how he made their houses all by himself. "Maybe I can make a house," she wondered aloud, than shook her head. "Stupid, course you can't make a damn house. You are so stupid, no wonder people don't like you!" she yelled at herself. "Or maybe like that girl in Island of the Dolphin," Tirza thought on that for a moment before shaking her head. "Nah, the dogs ate her brother and it would be just my luck that some big ass dogs would come and eat me up." She thought a while longer in silence as she realized that she was truly alone for the first time in her life. She didn't have anybody but herself. Tears started to well in her dark eyes, making her eyes sting from the cold air. More than anything, she wanted to sit on her dad's lap, drink hot chocolate, and have him read to her. But that wasn't going to happen, ever again. He didn't want her and she couldn't be where she wasn't wanted.  
  
It seemed like she had been walking forever. The cold stung the small patches of her exposed skin and she was shivering inside her coat. Time seemed to pass so slowly, a moment lasting hours. She could hardly think straight, she was so cold and upset. But she hadn't been walking forever. It was really only a twenty minute walk from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade and she breathed a great sigh of relief when she reached the town. Tirza decided that her first mission should be to get warm! There were two places to get things to drink and she decided to go into whichever one was first; the first happened to be the Leaky Cauldron. She walked inside, instantly feeling slightly warmer. She made her way up to the tall stools at the front counter and dumped her bag on the floor. She looked around, she had never been in this place before, but she was too cold to care. Tirza, which slight difficulties, climbed up onto the stool. "What can I get for ya lass?" a man asked. "Do you have hot chocolate?" The man smiled. "Not many requests for that, but I am sure I can find some." Tirza smiled. "Goody! I'll take the biggest one." The man nodded and quickly prepared the requested drink. Tirza slowly sipped the drink, its warmth so very welcoming. She looked around the place, but didn't see anyone she knew. It was just as well; she wasn't in much of a mood to talk. After she finished her drink and paid for it, she bundled up again and headed outside. She caught sight of the ice cream parlor and the thought of a chocolate shake sounded really good; she could use some comfort food right now. But unfortunately comfort food would have to wait; first she needed a job. She crossed the street and entered the pet shop, the same one where she found Jinn Jinn. She suddenly missed Jinn Jinn very much, but figured the bunny would not have enjoyed the cold walk and she probably wouldn't have enough money to feed the bunny anyways and that just wouldn't be fair to Jinn Jinn.  
  
At the pet store, the book store and the candy store Tirza was told she was much too little to work. She wanted to yell that she wasn't too little, but was so tired that she didn't really care. Her tummy rumbled and growled, reminding Tirza that it was past her usual supper time. She made her way to The Three Broomsticks and waved at Rosmerta. The owner/waitress (isn't that right?) came right over to where the little girl sat. "Hi sweetie, how are you?" Tirza smiled. She always visited with Rosmerta when she and Oliver came to Hogsmeade. "I'm okay. You got anything warm to eat? I'm gonna freeze to death!" Rosmerta laughed. "How about a nice steaming bowl of soup?" Tirza nodded. "Sounds yummy." Tirza began to take off all her winter gear and piled it on a chair with her bag. Rosmerta quickly returned with the soup. It was slow and she sat with the little girl. "So are you meeting your dad here?" Tirza shook her head. Rosmerta was a little confused. "Have Hogwarts students been granted extra Hogsmeade time?" Again, Tirza shook her head. "You mean you're here all by yourself?" "Yeah," Tirza said quietly. "And I need a job." Rosmerta laughed, than caught sight of the serious look on Tirza's face. "Alright dear, what's going on?" Tirza sighed and blinked her eyes several times to keep from crying. "I ran away; I need a job so I can get money to give live with my best friend." "Why did you run away?" Rosmerta asked softly. "Don't wanna talk about it. Do you have a job? I can wash dishes and wipe tables and bring people their food. I'd work really hard and be really good." Rosmerta thought carefully for a moment. If she did give Tirza a job, she could keep an eye on her and let Snape know where she was at. "Alright, I'll give you a job. Do you have a place to sleep?" Tirza shook her head and sipped her soup. "I have an extra room at my place, you can stay with me." Tirza smiled. "I'll pay rent," she offered. Rosmerta smiled. "Let's worry about that later. I'll put your things in the back; you finish your soup and than you can start, alright?" Just then, several customers came in; Rosmerta decided that she'd have to contact Snape later.  
  
Snape looked at the clock on his wall. Tirza had been gone quite a while; he was concerned that she might get sick and knowing her, she wouldn't come in if she was having fun, even if she was freezing to death. Snape put on his heavy, long black coat and headed outside just as the Gryffindor quidditch players were finishing their practice. Oliver, who Madame Pompfrey had forbidden to fly for a few days, was standing and yelling things to the players. Snape didn't see Tirza on the ground and looked up at those flying, but Tirza was not among them. He started to feel very worried, but didn't think there was any real need to panic. "Mr. Wood, did Tirza head back inside?" Oliver looked slightly confused. "I don't know sir, I haven't seen her." "She came out here nearly two hours ago to watch the practice," Snape said. He turned and quickly ran back inside; Tirza hadn't been in their quarters, because that is where he had been. He checked with Madame Pince, the Fat Lady who guarded the entrance to the Gryffindor dorms and ended up back at his quarters. He went into her room, wondering where she was hiding. Perhaps she had been playing and had fallen asleep somewhere. He looked around her room and his eyes landed on her bed; Molly was missing. Molly always stayed on Tirza's bed so that the precious lion would not be lost; the only time Tirza carried the lion with her was when she had been a toddler. If Molly was missing, something was wrong. Snape thought back at her behavior since she had turned back to her normal self. She had been quiet, withdrawn and reluctant to be touched. What did it all mean? He began to dig through her things for clues; not only was Molly missing, but her mother's picture, the picture of him and Ariel in their school days, and all the muggle money. Further searching revealed that clothes and a blanket were missing. Suddenly all the pieces came together; Tirza was gone. She had run away. Snape ran from the room to Dumbledore's office.  
  
He ran all the way there, and arrived at the headmaster's door quite out of breath. "She's gone; my baby's gone." Dumbledore shook his head. "Severus, whatever are you talking about?" Snape began to pace the office. "She packed things, she took her ridiculous lion, and she's gone. Gone!" "You think Tirza has run away?" "Isn't that what I just said?" Snape yelled. "Calm down Severus, yelling will not help us find her." Snape continued to pace. Why had she run away? What had been wrong? He should have asked more questions. He should have made her tell him. But most important of all, where was she? A thought hit Snape and he stopped dead in his tracks. "The forbidden forest," he whispered. Dumbledore was suddenly as worried as Severus, throwing the idea of calmness out the window. Both men paced the office. "Do you think she would go there?" Snape nodded. "She knows it's forbidden, but I've never told her why. And she'd probably think that it would be the perfect place to hide; bloody hell, she probably thinks she can build herself a house like on those damn TV programs of hers!" Both men felt cold and panicked at the thought of what a small, defenseless child could encounter. "I am going to get Hagrid, we'll have to search the forest," Snape decided. Dumbledore nodded; clearly there was a good chance that she would be there. With so much time having passed, she could have been seriously hurt or Merlin only knows what else. Snape ran from the room, heading for Hagrid's hut.  
  
Tirza, wearing a large apron that almost dragged on the floor, carried dishes from a dirty table into the back. She grabbed a rag and returned to clean the table; she ran a hand across her forehead, wiping away the sweat. She was tired and hot, but it was still sort of fun. She still missed Snape, and was sure she would for a while, and missed Oliver too. She'd get over it though; she'd work hard and fast and get enough money to go to AJ's and than she'd never be lonely again. Than she would always have a family that loved her and cared for her, in spite of her mark. "How are you doing?" Rosmerta asked. "Kinda tired, but I'm having fun." "Here, take this to the gentleman in the blue robe," Rosmerta told her, handing her a mug of butter beer. Tirza nodded and brought ht mug over to the gentleman, than headed to clean another table.  
  
"We'll meet back here in two hours, eleven o'clock, and will send up sparks if either of us runs into trouble." Hagrid nodded and clapped Snape's back with his large hand. "Don't worry Professor, we'll find her." Snape's face was even more glum and pale than usual. "I hope so." Hagrid, carrying his crossbow and a lantern, with fang by his side, went to the left; Snape, with his wand easily reachable, went to the right. Snape could hardly think straight, he was so worried about Tirza. Why hadn't he explained more fully the dangers of the forest? Why had he not watched her closely? But most important of all, was what had caused Tirza to run away in the first place. "TJ!" Hagrid called. "Tirza!" Snape called. He kept walking, holding his lantern up so he could see through the thick darkness of the forest. Sticks crunched under his shoes, but he didn't hear them. He was listening closely for the sound of Tirza's voice. He didn't understand why she'd want to run away; he had thought she was happy with him. Maybe she wasn't telling him everything. Snape shook his head and decided to reflect on things later; right now he had to pay attention to what he was doing. The forest was a dangerous place, especially at night; he had to find her. He wanted to feel positive, but he knew what lurked in these woods and what horrible things could happen to a small child. Suddenly an image of Tirza, lying on the dirty wood floor, her coat in shreds, lying in a pool of her own blood, covered with hideous scratches invaded his mind. He broke out in a cold sweat, his heart began to race and he felt like he could scarcely breathe. "Tirza!" he yelled. "Tirza!" He started walking faster and yelling louder; he'd never forgive himself if something had happened to her. He didn't really believe in a god, but started to pray to whatever ones might exist, begging them to protect his little girl, his precious baby, and to help him find her.  
  
The Three Broomsticks closed at nine o'clock on Sundays and Tirza breathed a sigh of relief when the last customer left and Rosmerta locked the door. Rosmerta smiled at the little girl, who was obviously exhausted, but didn't complain. "Tired honey?" Tirza nodded. "There's not too much left to do; clean the tables and the last of the dishes and we can head home, alright?" "Okay, I'll do tables," Tirza told her. She grabbed a rag and began humming a song as she cleaned. 'How am I gonna do this every day? It could take forever to get to AJ's!' she thought. 'But there isn't anything else to do, I guess.' She continued to hum a song from Cinderella, but her heart just wasn't in it. She wanted to be at home; not home at AJ's, but home at Hogwarts. She missed her dad and wanted him to hold her and tell him he loved her. Her little heart grew heavy with sadness and loneliness; a knot formed in her stomach. She stopped singing and finished the tables quietly, trying hard not to think about Snape. After the dishes were clean, she followed Rosmerta down the road a little ways to her house. It was a small cottage, with two bedrooms, a bath and a small kitchen; it was decorated in a lot of delicate blue and smelled of lavender. Tirza breathed in the lavender scent and sighed. "I think I'm going to like it here," she announced, stifling a yawn. "You should go to bed, you look dead tired," Rosmerta said. Tirza nodded and was escorted into a small bedroom. "Do you have everything you need?" Rosmerta asked. "Yeah, I'm good." Tirza pulled Molly from the bag and hugged her tight. "What about nightclothes?" Tirza rolled her eyes. "I forgot about jammies; I can sleep in my clothes." Rosmerta shook her head. "I think I have something you could borrow." She left Tirza in the bedroom and returned a few minutes later with a long nightgown, which she shrunk with her wand for the little girl. "You're really nice; thanks for the job," Tirza said. She crawled into the bed and yawned again. Rosmerta sat down and brushed a curl from the girl's face. "You're a sweet girl; can I ask you something?" The little girl nodded, her black curls dancing. "Why did you run away? I thought you were happy at Hogwarts?" A sad look came over Tirza's face and tears formed in her eyes, dangerously close to spilling. "I was happy," she said quietly. "Than why leave?" Rosmerta inquired. A few tears slid down Tirza's cheek and she hurriedly wiped them away. "I... have a mark, a bad mark. My dad saw it and now he doesn't like me anymore. He told Dumbledore he was going to send me away, so I left." Rosmerta became concerned; what kind of a mark did the child mean? Was she hurt? "Can I see the mark, Tirza?" "No!" Tirza replied quickly. "I don't want anybody else to see it." Rosmerta nodded. "Alright; you sleep well." Tirza said goodnight as Rosmerta shut off the light and left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Rosmerta waited until Tirza was asleep, which wasn't long, than went to her fireplace. She wanted to contact Snape and let him know where Tirza was; she wished she had had a chance earlier, but later was better than never. (Okay people, I don't remember how they use the fireplace exactly to contact each other, so I'm kinda making this up as I go along!) She took a handful of floo powder from a box on top of the mantle and put it in the fire place. "Professor Snape, Hogwarts!" she yelled. A whooshing noise was heard; when it stopped Snape should be able to hear her. "Snape! Are you there?" she waited a moment, but received no answer. "Snape! It's Rosmerta!" She waited, than called several more time. When she was sure that Snape wasn't there, she took another handful of floo powder and put it in the fireplace. "Dumbledore, Hogwarts!" She called. Again the whooshing and than silence. "Professor Dumbledore!" Rosmerta called. "Yes, who is this?" the ancient voice answered. "This is Rosmerta! I was trying to find Snape and let him know that Tirza is here with me at my home!" Dumbledore felt a huge sigh of relief. "Is she alright?" "Yes, she is fine!" Rosmerta replied. "Keep her, there, I am coming to get her!" The communication ended and Dumbledore left his office. He found McGonagall and asked her to go and see if she could get a hold of Severus or Hagrid and let them know what was going on. Grabbing a long winter coat, Dumbledore lifted the wards from his office fireplace and with a dusting of floo powder, tumbled out into Rosmerta's living room.  
  
"Professor, I never expected you to come by floo," Rosmerta commented. Dumbledore grunted as he got up off the floor. "That will be my last trip by floo, I assure you." Rosmerta smiled. "Tirza is sleeping in my spare room. She didn't want to talk much about why she ran away; all she would say was that she had some kind of mark that Snape saw and he thinks he doesn't like her because of it." Dumbledore frowned. "Did she let you look at the mark?" Rosmerta shook her head. "I'll have Poppy check on her when we return to Hogwarts." Dumbledore quietly opened the door of Rosmerta's spare room; Tirza lay on her side, curls drenching the pillow, sound asleep. Dumbledore went to her and gently shook her shoulder. "Tirza dear, wake up." Tirza's eye popped open and a look of surprise came over her face. "Grandpa, what are you doing here?"  
  
There had been no sign of her yet and the two hours was almost up. Snape was frantic with worry; he was sure that his fast beating heart would soon stop from exhaustion. He was cold and tired, but he didn't even notice. He continued to call Tirza's name, his voice becoming hoarse from so much yelling. Snape heard a large noise behind him and turned, his wand drawn. There was nothing there. As he turned back to continue, something jumped on him, pushing him over. He didn't have time to react with his wand before he hit the ground and everything went black.  
  
"But won't we be cold walking back to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore shook his head. "If you get too cold dear, I will cast a warming spell on you." Tirza nodded and finished bundling up. She waved goodbye to Rosmerta and followed Dumbledore from the cottage. "I am so relieved to find you safe," he told her as they walked. "As your father will be when he returns." Tirza raised an eyebrow. "Here did he go?" "Into the Forbidden Forest; he and Hagrid have been searching there for you. This was a very foolish thing you have done; your father has been in an absolute panic and is now braving the woods to look for you." Tirza shrugged. "Why? It's not like he cares." Dumbledore was stunned; he had never heard her speak this way. "Of course he cares! Do you think he would go into the forest, where there are many dangers, if he did not care for you? He loves you child." "I don't believe you," she replied quietly. "Your father loves you deeply my dear, as do I; which is why neither of us understand what you did today. I must say that when your father finds you safe and is relieved, he might also be a bit upset that you have caused so much worry, especially if you do not have a good reason why." She sighed. "Are you mad at me Grandpa?" Dumbledore was silent for a moment. "I am not upset with you, but I am disappointed. If you felt that you needed to leave, you could have come to me, instead of disappearing. We have been extremely worried; even thinking that you might be dead or kidnapped." Tirza felt guilty for the first time since leaving; she hadn't thought about Grandpa worrying. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Dumbledore stopped at picked her up, hugging her tight, than continued walking with her in his arms. "Just promise me that you will not run away again; always come find me if you feel like doing this again. Do I have your promise?" Tirza nodded and kissed his cheek. "And you need to speak with your father about thinking that he doesn't like you." "Maybe," she replied. "Are you gonna ground me or something?" Dumbledore shook his head. "No dear; however, if you do this again..." Tirza's eyes widened. "What would you do?" she whispered. Dumbledore looked her in the eyes. "You do not want to know." He than winked and she giggled.  
  
Hagrid was waiting at his hut as Snape had asked; it was now 11:15. Snape was never late; something must be wrong. He waited ten more minutes, than went back in the forest, this time calling for Snape. He walked slowly, looking for signs of Snape. He went farther into the forest and Fang began to whine. Fang took off running and stopped several feet ahead. Hagrid followed him and found Snape; his head was bleeding, there were scratches on his chest and arms, his shirt in shreds. "Professor Snape," Hagrid said, trying to shake the man awake. Snape did not wake and Hagrid picked up the man and went as fast as he could go for Hogwarts.  
  
Tirza was sleeping peacefully wearing her own jammies and holding Molly, snuggled into Dumbledore's bed. She couldn't stay in the dungeons by herself, so Dumbledore had tucked the tired girl into his bed, more than happy to sleep on his large and comfortable couch until Snape returned. He was not sleeping yet and he wouldn't until Snape and Hagrid were out of the forest. Dumbledore knew of the dangers that lurked in the darkness and was very worried for the two men. There was suddenly a loud banging on his chamber door and Tirza screamed. She flew from the bedroom, into his arms as Dumbledore opened the door. "Professor Snape's been hurt! I took him to Madame Pompfrey, I think you better come!" Tirza started to cry as Dumbledore carried her to the hospital wing. Her cries increased as they entered; Snape was lying in a hospital bed, his head wrapped in a bandage. "I killed him! I killed him! It's all my fault!" she shouted. Dumbledore sat in the chair beside Snape's bed and Tirza buried her face in the kind wizard's shoulder. The nurse came right over and rubbed the little girl's back. "No dearie, your father will be just fine. Healed his scratches up real nice, he can be released tomorrow." Tirza lifted her tear stained face. "He's not dead?" Poppy shook her head. "No, he cut his head and lost consciousness, but he's not dead. He'll be right as rain, I promise." Tirza nodded and blew a kiss in Snape's direction. "He should be waking any time headmaster; you're welcome to wait if you wish." "Please?" Tirza added. Dumbledore nodded and settled the little girl on his lap. Tirza watched Snape intently, eagerly awaiting him to wake. Dumbledore suddenly thought of the mark that Rosmerta had mentioned. "Poppy, Tirza has some sort of mark that she is rather concerned about." Tirza's eyes went wide. "Let me take a look at it dear," the nurse said. Tirza shook her head. "No, its okay, I'm okay." Poppy smiled. "Come now dear, do not be upset." Tirza shook her head again. "Tirza, I think Poppy should look at your mark," Dumbledore prodded.  
  
Snape's eyes popped open and he looked at Tirza. Relief at her safety flooded over him. "My baby, you're safe," he said quietly. Tirza turned at looked at him. "Daddy, you're okay?" He nodded. "Of course I am." Poppy allowed Tirza to give him a hug and Snape smothered her in his arms and with his kisses before Tirza was ushered back to Dumbledore. "Where were you?" "I walked to Hogsmeade. Rosmerta gave me a job and was gonna let me stay with her, than Grandpa came." Anger flashed in Snape's eyes. "You ran away? To Hogsmeade?" Tirza nodded quietly. "Rosmerta mentioned that Tirza told her of a mark and I was attempting to persuade Tirza to allow Poppy to look at it," Dumbledore added. Snape was now very angry. He had been looking all over for her, worrying himself nearly to death, going into the forest and the whole time she had been in Hogsmeade? "Headmaster, my daughter has no marks on her body currently that I am aware of. However, once I am able to get out of this bed, she will have to glowing red marks on her bottom when I am through with her." Tirza, standing beside Dumbledore, went pale and her hands flew back and covered her bottom. "Daddy, you're not really gonna spank me are you?" she asked very quietly, hardly daring to look at him. "Oh yes I am; this was a very foolish and naughty thing to do, making everyone worry and Hagrid and I risk our lives while you were off playing. Your behavior has most certainly earned you a good old-fashioned spanking!" Snape shouted. "Severus, you calm yourself and lay back down!" Poppy ordered. Snape rolled his eyes, but did lean back against the pillows. Tirza was looking extremely nervous. "Daddy?" she whispered. "What's an old-fashioned spanking mean?" Snape looked at her sternly. "It means, young lady that you will be over my knee with your bottom bared." Tirza started to cry; not only was she going to be spanked, but he would see her mark again! "You know that I love you Tirza, but this was not a funny thing and you need to understand that." Tirza continued to cry miserably, sinking onto the floor. She couldn't let him see the mark again! Why did he even care after seeing it? Dumbledore scooped her up of the floor and she cried onto his shoulder. "She is staying in my chambers with me tonight; I will come and check on you in morning." Snape nodded and Dumbledore carried the nearly hysterical Tirza from the room.  
  
After an announcement that Potions would be cancelled for a few days until Professor Snape was well, and after finishing his breakfast, Dumbledore headed to the hospital wing. "That man is the worst patient I have ever had!" Poppy fumed to the headmaster. Dumbledore chuckled and sat in the chair next to Snape's bed. "How are you Severus?" "No stitches needed on my head, no internal damage; just superficial scrapes. I was very lucky." "Yes, you were," Dumbledore mused. "Will you be released soon?" Snape nodded and indicated the tray in front of him. "As soon as I finish eating, Poppy says I may go." Snape frowned. "And where is the little runaway?" "In your chambers, playing with her dollhouse the last I checked," Dumbledore replied. "Might I make a suggestion?" Snape nodded and Albus continued. "I think there is a reason why Tirza ran away. She wouldn't tell me, but she might tell you. I think something is worrying her; she mentioned that she didn't know why you cared that she was gone." Snape raised an eyebrow. "She knows better than that." Dumbledore shook her head. "Perhaps; but perhaps you should make sure that she does before you do anything... drastic." The corner of Snape's mouth twitched and he fought to hide a smile. "Headmaster, am I correct to think that you believe my spanking Tirza may be a mistake?" "Well, yes," Dumbledore replied. Snape rolled his eyes. "You always have been incredibly lenient Albus; it is especially evident with Potter." "I am only making a suggestion Severus; she is your child and you must do what you think best." Snape nodded and Dumbledore left him in peace to finish his meal. With a warning to try and rest for the next few days, Poppy released him; Snape left the hospital wing and strode toward his chambers to deal with his daughter/  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun! Another cliffhanger! LOL! This chapter turned out a lot longer than planned, but I am sure that you all won't mind. I was fully intent on sending Tirza into the Forbidden forest before I read Alrick's last review. It was her idea for Tirza to go into Hogsmeade and get a job with Rosmerta and Rosmerta contact Dumbledore and even the "two glowing red mark" was a direct quote from her! Everyone give Alrick a hand for her wonderful ideas! But now the question is, what will Snape do? Will he take Dumbledore's advice? I have this next chapter already planned, so unless I get a really excellent suggestion, all I have to do is type it. Stay tuned to find out what Snape decides!  
  
Alrick: Again, such wonderful ideas! Mary, where do you come up with this? And what would I do without you? LOL! I love taking your ideas and writing them into the story and I hope you enjoy the way I use them. Keep the good ideas coming! Any opinions on what Snape should do? Like I said, I know what I am planning, but I'd like to hear your take on the situation. Love ya!  
  
AlexGray: I try to keep an eye on the typos, but some of them slip past, nasty things! I hope you will enjoy every moment of this long chapter, as you did the last!  
  
Miss. Know-It-All: Thank you for your compliment! That means a lot to me! I hope you will keep reading and enjoying the story!  
  
Potter-Snape: Eventually she will understand that Snape doesn't care about her past and that he loves her to pieces. Will that happen when Snape returns to his chambers? You'll have to wait and see!  
  
Luinthoron: You'll find out what exactly Snape and Albus were talking about soon, most likely in the next chapter. Thanks again for your faithful reviews!  
  
Much love to all! Kerry 


	51. Revelations

Snape walked towards his chambers, deep in thought. Why did Tirza think he did not love her? He tried to think of what would cause her to think that, but his mind could come up with no answers. Had he done something that he didn't realize had hurt her feelings? He quietly entered his chambers and could hear Tirza talking in her bedroom. "I'm glad you're here Molly, cuz I'm scared. Daddy's gonna spank me and it's gonna hurt a lot." Snape stopped, listening carefully to what she was saying. "And I know he's gonna send me away; I heard him tell Grandpa he would." Tirza hugged Molly tightly. "He says he's gonna spank me cuz I ran away, but I'm gonna pretend it's because of the bad thing I did with that boy. And he's right; I did bad things with that boy and I should be punished and sent away." Snape felt his heart break; she really felt that he didn't love her and that he would punish her for what that boy did? Snape wanted to hug her and kiss and tell her he loved her and forget all about the spanking. He knew that he couldn't do that; he had to follow through, but not until she knew the right reasons. He entered the room and Tirza looks up at him, her eyes filled with tears. "Come here Tirza," he asked as he sat on her bed. Without looking at him, Tirza came over to his side, a few silent tears running down her face. She wordlessly pulled down her sweat pants and panties and laid herself across his lap. It took Snape a moment to recover from the shock of her actions; he pulled her pants and panties back up and sat her up on his lap. His strong arms encircled her, holding her tightly against his chest. Tears filled Snape's eyes and began to overflow. "Daddy, you're squishing me." Snape loosened his hold, but refused to let go. Tirza looked up at him, astonished to see several tears roll down his face. "Daddy, don't cry! I'm sorry I'm bad!" "Tirza, we need to talk about yesterday." She nodded, brushing a few tears from her own eyes. "Running away was a very serious thing. You could have gotten hurt or somebody could have taken you. And what if you had gone into the forest? Think of what could have happened? Someone that is evil might have hurt you." Tirza shuddered and Snape began to rock her gently. "Look at what happened to me? I am a fully trained wizard and I still got hurt. I don't even want to think about what could have happened to my little girl." Tirza suddenly felt very guilty for making everyone worry and started to cry. "I heard what you said to Molly. Darling, what makes you think that Grandpa and I want to send you away?" Tirza forced herself to look at his face and could see the pain and worry in his eyes; it made her confused. "When you were in Grandpa's office, I heard you talking. You said you were gonna send me away!"  
  
Snape kissed her head and continued rocking her. "Sweetheart, you didn't hear the entire conversation. Your Grandpa and I were talking about getting you a tutor; we were discussing that if I didn't like the tutor I could send the tutor away." Tirza looked confused. "A tutor? Why?" Snape sighed. "You need to be doing school work and I'm just not ready to be your father and your teacher. You've told me several times that I am 'crabby' when I teach and I don't want to teach you that way." Snape gave her as stern a look as he could manage at the moment. "Now do you see why it is not good to listen to other's conversations?" Tirza nodded. Snape leaned her forward. "No... more... eavesdropping," he told her, playfully swatting her bottom, emphasizing each word. Tirza giggled and Snape wrapped his arms around her again; it felt so good to hear her laugh. "Is that what caused you to runaway?" Tirza dropped her head. "Kinda." "What else?" Tirza sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "Can't tell you," she said quietly. He thought back to what he had heard her say to Molly. "Is it because you are bad?" Tirza looked up at her, shock written on her face. He had heard what she told Molly! She dropped her head again. "You know I'm bad; you saw my mark." "What mark darling?" Snape asked. "The orange or red one on my tummy that tells everyone who sees it that I am bad. You saw it when I was a baby and you gave me a bath," she told him. "It means I'm a bad girl and I didn't ever want anyone to see it; Hermione didn't even see it when we had the sleepover." Snape thought of how to explain to her that there was no mark; he glanced around the room and his eyes landed on the mirror that hung over her desk. "Have I ever explained to you about magic mirrors?" "No." She looked at him thoughtfully. "Magic mirrors can see everything; they can see through invisibility cloaks and spells," Snape told her. He picked her up and carried her to the mirror. "Now show me your mark again." She gave him a funny look, but pulled her t-shirt up. "Now look in the mirror. Do you see anything?" She looked in the mirror and stared at her tummy; the mirror only showed her tummy, no marks. "There's nothing there," Tirza said, amazement evident in her voice. Snape kissed her head. "What you see is what everyone else sees: nothing. There is no mark that says you are bad, because you are not bad." She put down her nightie and her head dropped. "Yes I am," she whispered. Snape shook his head; he was going to put a stop to this nonsense about blaming herself once and for all.  
  
"Tirza, do you remember when I washed your mouth out?" She wrinkled her face into a frown and nodded. "Remember how I was bigger and stronger than you and I used magic? You couldn't stop me because I was bigger than you; you didn't want your mouth washed out, but I could do it because I was stronger. It's the same way with that horrible boy. Did you want him to do those things to you?" She started to cry again and leaned her head against his chest. "No, but he was hurting me and I couldn't get away," she whispered. "He did that to you, not with you. You didn't tell him that he could; he used his strength to do it anyways. There is no mark on you, just like the mirror showed you. But you have pain in your heart because of what he did, because he took something that wasn't this to take. It was yours to give to whomever you wanted, when you felt it was right; it was never up to him to decide to take it away from you. He stole it from you. Do you think that you should be punished because he stole from you?" "No," Tirza replied hesitantly. Snape kissed her cheek. "That's my good girl. Do you understand now that you are a good girl?" Tirza nodded and hiccupped as her crying subsided. Snape held her for several minutes, debating in his mind whether or not he should spank her. He hated to ruin the moment; he was so proud that she finally understood. He finally made up his mind and took a deep breath. "Honey, do you know why I'm going to spank you?" Tirza looked up at him, her face wrinkled into a frown. "Do you have to?" Snape nodded. "I really think I do. It was naughty of you to run away. You caused a lot of worrying, do you understand that?" "I guess so," Tirza told him with a sigh. She suddenly blushed a deep red. "Um, are you really gonna spank me on my bare bottom? Cuz that's going to hurt lots more." Though the look on Tirza's face was quite amusing, Snape stayed serious. "I told you I was going to and I believe that I need to keep my word. And you know that I would never truly hurt you, don't you?" Tirza nodded. "I love you daddy and I trust you... but I still don't wanna get spanked." "I love you too darling," Snape said. He gave her one last kiss before baring her bottom and putting her over his knee; he took a deep breath and raised his hand.  
  
When the spanking was over, Snape pulled her sweat pants and panties back up, than let her off his lap. Tirza jumped around for a moment, furiously rubbing her bottom, still crying. He held his arms out to her and she allowed him to cuddle her against his chest. He wiped the tears from her little face, feeling like the most horrible father in the history of the world. "You know that I spanked you because I love you, right?" His voice was full of concern and Tirza looked into his face, still slightly sniffling. "I know ya love me daddy... but do ya have to love me so much?" she asked seriously, rubbing her bottom again. Snape chuckled and kissed her. "You are so precious, my baby." Tirza rolled her eyes. "I'm not a baby." He smiled at her. "You are my baby girl and you always will be, no matter what." She noticed a nasty scratch on his arm and she hadn't seen earlier. "Daddy, that looks so nasty! Did that happen in the woods?" she asked, pointing to it, but careful not to touch it. He nodded and Tirza dropped her head. "I'm sorry daddy," she whispered. Snape placed a finger under her chin and tipped her head up, forcing her to look at him. "It's alright, everything's forgiven," he told her softly. He kissed her little nose and she yawned. "Are you tired?" "No!" Tirza answered quickly. Snape laughed; an eyebrow rose when she yawned again. "Did you sleep alright?" Tirza shook her head. "Not really; I was worried that you might die or something and you were so mad. Plus it was weird sleeping at Grandpa's; I like my room so much better." "Would you like to sleep for a while?" he asked, receiving a nasty scowl in return. "I'll take that as a no." Tirza rolled her eyes. "Wow, you're a real genius," she told him sarcastically. Snape chuckled. "Watch out, you are starting to sound an awful lot like me." She raised an eyebrow, making him laugh even harder. "Is there something wrong with being like you?" "Most people do not appreciate my cynical and sarcastic manner," he told her. "Aw screw them, they're stupid! I think you're the greatest!" She tried to sit on his lap but winced and decided to allow him to cuddle her again. "I still think you're the greatest; even if my ass hurts like hell," she decided. Snape shook his head at her language and started tickling her. She squealed with laughter and attempted to tickle him and upon failure, began to fling stuffed animals at his head. Snape laughed and continued to tickle her; he was glad that Tirza was safe and sound and right where she belonged-in his arms!  
  
Snape was resting in bed, still rather worn out from the attack in the Forbidden Forest and the worry over Tirza, when he heard a scream. "DADDY!" Snape bolted out of bed and ran for Tirza's room. He threw open the door and was greeted by the horrible smell of smoke and flames from some sort of contraption in the middle of her bedroom. Thankfully he had his wand with him and was able to quickly extinguish the flames and rid the room of smoke. Snape glared at Tirza and she looked at him nervously. "Would you care to tell me what the bloody hell is going on?!" Tirza looked shocked. "Daddy, I didn't know you swear." "Never mind that! What were you doing?" Her bottom lip started to quiver. "I felt bad that you got hurt and I wanted to make a cake for you in my Easy Bake oven," she whispered. "Child, you never stop getting into things!" Tirza started to cry. "Don't yell at my daddy! I'm sorry!" Snape looked at the half melted oven on her floor and sighed. "Well I gather it was not supposed to be on fire, am I right?" She nodded and wiped her eyes. "It gotted stuck in there and I couldn't get it out and I didn't want to bother you." Snape sighed; she certainly wasn't trying to burn down the castle, but he really wished that she could find less hazardous things to occupy herself with. "From now on you are not to play with that unless an adult is watching you." Tirza scowled. "Can't play with it no more anyways; it's broken.... But I got an ice cream maker!" Snape rolled his eyes. "Oh joy," he said sarcastically. Tirza frowned. "I don't want you playing with that without supervision either," Snape told her. Tirza sighed heavily and crossed her arms over her chest. "Can I trust you not to play with that while I am resting?" "Yeah yeah yeah," Tirza replied. Snape shook his head and left the room. He crawled back into bed and laid his head against the pillow, hoping for at least five minutes of peace and quiet.  
  
The peace and quiet lasted nearly ten minutes before Tirza bounded into his room and jumped onto the bed. Snape shook his head and pulled her to him, kissing her forehead. "Daddy, can I go flying?" "No, I don't want you flying outside with out my being with you." Tirza frowned. "That sucks. Can I have a pony?" Snape raised an eyebrow. "Of course not child; wherever would you keep it?" Tirza stuck out her lower lip and gave him her best puppy dog eyes. "Pwease Daddy? I know Grandpa would say I could keep it here?" "Absolutely not; and do not even think about asking him," Snape warned. He was quite sure that Dumbledore would say yes and even go buy it for her. Tirza sat beside him for a moment, quietly thinking. "Daddy, I'm bored." Snape rolled his eyes. "Can I go find Hermione?" "I don't think she's out of classes yet," Snape told her after consulting with his clock. "Can I go find Grandpa?" "As long as you do not ask him for a pony or any other large animal; you already have that rabbit of yours." Tirza jumped off the bed and ran for the door. "Love you daddy, see ya later!"  
  
Tirza walked down what she hoped was the right hallway. She had only been to the large storage closet once. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the closet up ahead and quickened her pace. She pulled on the heavy door; it swung open, nearly knocking her over. A mischievous smile spread over her face as she peered into the closet; dozens of brooms, all waiting to be ridden. She hesitated for a moment before grabbing one. "He said I couldn't fly outside; he never said anything about flying inside," Tirza reasoned. She slowly pushed the large door shut before mounting the broom. She floated barely above the floor and fly down the hallway. The farther she went, the more confidence she gained; she began to increase her speed and height. She felt very powerful and free, flying down the hallway; she didn't stop to think that any teachers or students might see her. "Tirza!" someone shouted. The shout scared her and she almost fell off; she lowered the broom to the ground and saw Oliver walking quickly toward her. "Tirza, does your father know you are flying through the hallway?" She nodded and Oliver looked at her sternly. "Tirza, don't lie to me." She sighed. "Okay fine; no he don't know." "These floors are cement, think of what could happen if you fell of that broom and landed on your head?" Oliver scolded. Tirza's only reply was a sigh of boredom. "Promise me that you will take this broom back and not do it again." "No," Tirza told him stubbornly. "Tirza, I don't want to tell your father, but I will if you don't promise." Not wanting to get into any more trouble today, she nodded. "Okay, I promise... but I'm not happy about it." She grabbed the broom and stomped down the hallway; Oliver watched her walk away, shaking his head.  
  
As soon as she was out of Oliver's sight, she mounted the broom again and fly around, making sure to avoid the hallways that Oliver was in. "I am not gonna go schmuck on the floor," she said to herself. "Why does every body worry so damn much?" She zoomed around, not paying attention. "Well well well, what are you up to?" Tirza quickly landed and looked behind her, expecting to see an angry Oliver, ready to drag her off to her dad. Instead, it was someone entirely different. "Ducky," Tirza said.  
  
A/N: Look her Tirza to explode at Draco over her hair in the next chapter! And so Draco the enemy is back, this time accompanied by several evil Slytherin friends. And the tutor is due to show up as well here in the next chapter or two. And again, several of Alrick's suggestions were used. Alrick, you know what you came up with and I thank you for your marvelous and creative ideas! Stay tuned!  
  
Kenomee: Yes, Tirza does have some serious self esteem issues. Snape will try and work with her on that. And yes, Rosmerta is a sweetheart! Tirza is lucky to have run into her and not someone else! You are right though; parents have to follow through on their promises or threats, as Snape has done in this chapter. Not that I'm speaking from personal experience, but I am sure it is a hard thing to do at times to follow through on things. An animal attacked Snape in the forest, and I am not sure whether or not that will come up again.  
  
Venus: I am sending you an email! Sorry it has taken me so long to do so. I would love to chat over emails about ideas and updates. The story doesn't always show up right away after I upload, but I will let you know when I do. For anyone interested, my email is medjaigurl@aol.com Feel free to drop me an email anytime, jut put Tirza in the subject.  
  
BuzzBuzz16: Sorry you were bored! Hope the story is a good boredom reliever!  
  
Luinthoron: Well, Snape did speak to her, but I think he had to go through with the spanking. As Kenomee mentioned in her review it is important for parents to follow through on threats and promises and Snape realized that as well. I plan on starting the process of Tirza healing, will a few set backs, as those always occur.  
  
Star: I hope Snape's talk was what you were hoping for! And always make any suggestions!  
  
Potter-Snape: You are right, Snape needed to follow through; but he also took the time to listen and find out what was bothering her, which was very necessary.  
  
SecretKeeper: My sympathy went to Tirza also! And I am with you; all he'd have to do is scowl or yell and I'd bawl! Unless it was something that I was very passionate about or felt very strongly about, I wouldn't want to cross Snape!  
  
Alrick: Do you know how much I appreciate you? I hope you do, because I always look forward to your reviews. I will even revise what I have so far in the chapter if I like something you've suggested better and work in your suggestions. You are my best reviewer and so very creative! Please keep up the good reviews! I really think that you make this story a better story!  
  
LostSoul: I understand where you are coming from and that would be my reaction as well. Only all the parents I have talked to say that you have to follow through on things or the kids lose respect for your authority. And with Tirza, there isn't always a whole lot of respect there to begin with! I hope you enjoyed the chapter though, as Snape did have a nice talk with her and I think he'll be able to help her begin to heal now. Your opinions are always welcome though, so never hesitate!  
  
AlexGray: I too ran away once. I was six and walked down the street (about 6 houses) to my Grandma's house. I think my mom knew where I was going and called my grandma, because my grandma was waiting at the door for me when I showed up! LOL!  
  
ElfMoon87: Tirza is very lucky that Rosmerta was the one to find her and keep her safe. She really could have been into some bad things. I hope this chapter meets your expectations!  
  
Lots of Love to All! Hugs, Kerry 


	52. Jokes, Stealing Wands, and Flying Brooms

Tirza threw the broom onto the floor. "You!" she shouted, pointing a finger at him. "Look at my hair!" She stomped over towards him and stopped just in inches in front of him. "My god, look at me, I'm practically bald!" Draco, very amused, looked at her shoulder length hair. "You call that bald?" he asked. Tirza glared at him as he laughed. "Keep laughing and you'll be bald!" she shouted. Draco smirked at her. "You're really not the one to make threats here." An eyebrow rose. "Yeah?" "Yeah; I'm not the one flying around inside the castle. I bet Snape doesn't know what you're up to," Draco pointed out. Tirza shrugged. "Who cares?" "Oh, well if you don't care, than maybe I'll just go tell him." Draco turned and started to walk down the hallway. Tirza thought about his threat for a moment. "Wait!" She called; she ran to catch up with him. "Don't tell on me, please." Draco turned and smiled at her. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't?" Tirza scowled. "Cuz I'll kick your ass if you do?" He laughed. "I'm just kidding of course; don't you remember that we called peace just before the Regression Potion thing?" Tirza nodded. "So then what happened to my hair?" Draco shrugged. "You were two; you were really small and fast. You took off and by the time I caught up with you, you had chopped your hair." She thought about his explanation; it did make sense. "Okay, so what's up than? You following me or something?" Draco laughed. "No, I was wondering if you could be trusted with a secret." Tirza nodded excitedly. "On Saturday at a secret place in Hogsmeade, me and a group of friends are going to get together and since we're 'pals' now, I thought you might like to come." "Yeah, that'd be awesome! Am I really invited?" Draco nodded. "Just keep quiet about it; we meet in a secret place and we don't want everyone crashing in on us." "Sure, I can keep a secret," Tirza told him. "Good; we'll talk about it again later." He turned and left her standing in the hallway.  
  
Tirza, dressed in a play nurse outfit, complete with white heels and funny 1950's cap, ordered Snape to stay in bed. "Tirza, I am perfectly able to eat my supper in the Great Hall," he told her. Tirza stubbornly shook her head. "Nope, you are gonna stay here. I'm the nurse and you're the patient, and you have to listen to me. Besides, Grandpa already told the elves to bring our suppers here." Snape sighed, just as there was a knock on the door. Tirza allowed the house elves to enter; they began to set up a table and lay out the dishes of food. Snape put on a bathrobe before coming into the sitting room and sat beside Tirza at the table. Tirza looked at her plate and made gagging noises. "And what, pray tell, is wrong with you?" Snape asked sarcastically. He looked down at his plate and the reasons for her gagging; the elves had served fish. "Daddy, I..." she started, but Snape raised his hand in a gesture for silence. "I know; it's against your religion to eat anything with eyes." He rolled his eyes as he grabbed his wand and changed the fish into spaghetti. Tirza sighed. "Ah, you know me so well daddy!" He chuckled. "Well I'm learning to know you at least. I have a feeling that there will be many things that shall surprise me over the years." Tirza nodded and began eating. They had just about finished their supper when there was another knock on the door. Tirza rushed to the door, her white high heels, much too big, clicked on the floor. "Hi Grandpa!" She threw her arms around the old wizard. "I'd return the hug my dear, but I am afraid I'd spill the desserts I've brought," he told her. It was just than that she noticed the three covered plates in his hands. Her dark eyes went wide, sparkling with excitement. "Ooh, goody!" she shouted. Dumbledore laughed and the elves came in behind him to clear away the things from the little table. Dumbledore set the three plates down and sat with Snape and Tirza. Dumbledore uncovered his plate and dug into his chocolate pudding like an excited child. Snape chuckled and uncovered his own plate; bread pudding. Tirza gave him a funny look. "Dude, what's that?" "It's called bread pudding," Snape told her. She raised an eyebrow. "Can I have a taste?" He nodded and gave her a spoon full of the pudding; her face contorted with disgust and she hastily swallowed it. "Okay, that is going on my list of things that are against my religion," she announced. "I'm agree with you my dear; I much prefer anything chocolate," Dumbledore told her. Snape shook his head. "You have a list of things that offend you and you consider restricted from your little religion?" Tirza nodded. "This I'll have to see some time," Snape decided. Tirza uncovered her plate to find a very large slice of chocolate cake, complete with white frosting and chocolate chips on top. She giggled with happiness and blew Dumbledore a kiss. "Grandpa, you are the best!" Snape looked at the very large slice and raised an eyebrow. "You'll get sick if you eat that entire piece." Tirza rolled her eyes. "Nah, I'm good." She happily began to devour her cake. "Headmaster, you'll spoil her," Snape commented. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with laughter. "Of course I will; she is my only grandchild you know." Snape shook his head and turned his attention to his own desert.  
  
After dessert was done, Tirza went to her room to play with Jinn Jinn, leaving the two wizards in the sitting room. "And Tirza!" Snape called. She poked her head out the door and he continued. "Let's not play with that oven thing again, alright?" She giggled and nodded. "What is that all about?" Dumbledore asked. Tirza poked her head out the door once again. "I was trying to bake daddy a cake and it got stuck and started on fire and he had to come put it out and he swore and everything. It was really funny!" Snape shot her a stern look. "Don't do it again, or you definitely will not think it is amusing." She laughed. "But still it was funny, the look on your face and than when you swore!" Dumbledore was trying hard not to laugh, and his shoulders were shaking with the held in merriment. "Tirza, go play." "But it was really funny!" she added. "Tirza..." Snape warned. Just then the rabbit shot out from the bedroom, and hopped over to Snape's desk. Jinn Jinn happily began to eat the desk (Rabbits love to chew on wooden stuff. Okay, so rabbits just love to chew on EVERYTHING!) Snape watched the rabbit for a moment, wondering what exactly it was up to. The next thing he knew, Jinn Jinn had pulled the drawer out, pulling it with her teeth (My rabbits open doors that way; unless you latch the door, they follow you everywhere!). "Tirza Jade Snape, if that rabbit of yours eats even one of my papers..." Snape growled. Tirza ran to the desk and herded the wayward rabbit back to her room. "Dude, don't have a heart attack. She can't help it, that's just what baby bunnies do silly." Snape shook his head as Tirza closed the door of her room. Snape turned his attention to Dumbledore. "To what do I owe this visit Albus?" Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I was wondering how things went this morning." Snape rolled his eyes. "Have I ever told you that you are a very nosy person?" Dumbledore chuckled and shook his head. "No you have not; but you are certainly not the first, nor the last, I am sure."  
  
Snape nodded and took a deep breath. "I believe it went... well. We had a very good talk and hopefully Tirza can start to heal now." Dumbledore seemed pleased. "Good, good; I am glad that you talked with her." He paused, wanting to continue, but not sure if the younger wizard would appreciate it. "So you talked and she explained everything and it was all straightened out? And that was it?" Snape gave the older wizard a hard look for a moment before chuckling. "Albus, if you are asking what I think you are asking..." Tirza poked her head out of her door again. "Can I come sit with you guys?" Snape nodded. "But only if that rabbit stays in there." Tirza giggled and headed towards the armchair next to Snape's. "OWY!" she screeched, jumping out of the chair. She rubbed her bottom for a moment, than grabbed a pillow and placed it on the seat of the chair. She gently lowered herself onto it and sighed. "Much better," she announced. Dumbledore was shocked and stunned, thinking that Snape had beaten his daughter within an inch of her life. Snape's face flamed red with embarrassment. Tirza started to laugh and laughed so hard that she fell out of the chair, rolling on the floor. Snape was the first to regain his ability to speak. "Tirza Jade Snape, that is not in the least bit amusing!!" he shouted. Tirza continued to laugh. "Oh my god, you should have seen the look on your guys' faces!" Snape glared at her. "Tirza, you will go to your room this instant!" She still rolled on the floor with laughter. "You have five seconds to get into your room before you WILL need a pillow to sit on! One..." Tirza's joke was suddenly not so much fun anymore and she scurried to her room before Snape carried out his threat. Dumbledore, feeling much relieved to find it was all a joke, looked at Snape. Snape's face was still a dark red and he shook his head. "I have never been so embarrassed in my entire life," he grumbled. Albus was his friend, in fact, almost like a father to him and Tirza had humiliated him in front of his friend. Dumbledore began to laugh and Snape scowled at him. "Come now Severus, you have to admit that she had wonderful timing on her little joke and certainly caught both of us by surprise." Snape shook his head. "There are times when I do not understand my child at all. I suppose she did not mean any harm; she just did not think of the way it would look. She was lucky it was you, with your great sense of humor and not someone else; I could have been hauled away," Snape commented. Even in the wizarding world, spousal and child abuse was not tolerated. "That is true, but she is a child and did not think of such things. All those sorts of things aside, it was still a well played prank; she truly has wonderful comic timing," Dumbledore added. Snape rolled his eyes and he turned the conversation to another direction as his face returned to its normal, pale consistency.  
  
Tirza tentatively knocked on Snape's bedroom door and poked her head inside. Snape was again resting and looked up when he heard the door open. "Can I come in?" He nodded and she slowly walked towards him, barely peeking her head up at him and stopped a few feet away from him. She stood there in flannel teddy bear pants and top pajamas, looking rather nervous. "Daddy, I'm sorry I made you mad. I didn't mean too, I just thought it would be funny to see the look on yours and Grandpa's faces." Snape watched her squirm rather nervously as she continued. "I'm really sorry. You're not gonna spank me again are you?" Snape's look softened and he reached out, rubbing her cheek with his hand. "Come here baby," he said, lifting her effortlessly onto his lap. "I know that you thought it would be funny, but it wasn't. There are laws here in the wizarding world about abuse, just like in the Muggle world. You are very lucky that Grandpa figured out it was a joke and didn't have me taken away." Her eyes grew wide. "Really? They woulda taken you away?" He nodded and she threw her arms around him. "I don't want anyone to take you away daddy; I'd be really sad." Snape rubbed her back as he continued. "Darling, nobody is going to take me away, but still you cannot do things like that, alright?" She nodded. "But does that mean I gotta be boring?" He chuckled. "Of course not; just try to make jokes of things that are more appropriate." She looked up at him confused. "How do I know what's appropriate?" "I will tell you," Snape told her quickly. She shrugged. "Okay, sounds good. Um, you're not gonna spank me though, are you?" Snape shook his head and kissed her cheek. "No; I know that you did not mean to be naughty, you just enjoy pranks playing around." "Good. So are you feeling okay?" Snape smiled at her and ruffled her dark locks. "I am rather sore and tired, but in general I am doing well." She raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I think that means you're cool in like, normal English, right?" He laughed and hugged her close. "It is almost your bedtime; would you like me to read to you?" Tirza nodded and left to get a book. She returned and curled up beside him, with Molly in her arms. Snape kissed her head and opened the book. "And they lived happily ever after..." he finished, closing the book. He looked down at Tirza and discovered that she was fast asleep. He gently cradled her in his arms and carried her to her room; he tucked Tirza and Molly, still encircled by Tirza's arm, in bed. "Sleep well princess; I love you," he whispered and kissed her cheek.  
  
The next day Snape was back teaching his classes, leaving Tirza to her own entertainment. She happily snuck away to the storage closet, which was locked this time. She attempted to pick the lock, which she was quite good at, but the lock refused to be picked. "But be all magical and shit," she decided. She slumped onto the floor, utterly disappointed; she had really wanted to fly! She thought hard about how to open the door and an ideas struck her as she saw the Gryffindors and Slytherins heading for Transfigurations. "Draco!" she shouted. The Slytherin stopped and watched her run towards him. "What's going on?" he asked. Just as she came close to him, she tripped and he reached out to catch her; her hand, quick as a flash, grabbed his wand and stashed it under her t-shirt. "Sorry," she mumbled as she stood up again. By now most of the students were in their classrooms. "Just wanted to say hi! See ya later!" Tirza turned and ran back down the hallway. Draco shook his head. "Crazy kid." Suddenly a thought hit him and he reached in his robes for his wand; it was gone. "Tirza!" he shouted. Tirza paid him no attention as she went to the closet door. She pointed the wand at the lock and took a deep breath. She had heard her dad say this spell several times and was confident. "Alohomora." The lock clicked and she pulled the door open. "Tirza, what are you doing with my wand?" Draco demanded. Tirza spun around and found herself face to face with a rather annoyed Slytherin. She giggled. "Opps how did this get here?" She handed him back the wand and Draco rushed back to class, hoping he wasn't late. With Draco gone, Tirza turned her attention back to the vast supply of brooms in front of her. She giggled with delight and grabbed one; she quickly mounted and took off. She sailed through the hallways, feeling completely invincible. She suddenly noticed a strange woman walking through the halls; she knew everyone here by now and this woman was definitely a stranger. Tirza decided to follow her and rounded the corner. She came around the corner at top speed and suddenly found herself flying through the air towards the floor. She landed on her left side with a nasty crack and a loud crash. Tirza screamed in pain, drawing several teachers and students from their classrooms. The woman raced over to Tirza and was the first to reach her. "My goodness child, are you alright?" the woman asked. Tirza screamed again in pain. A/N: Will Tirza ever learn? Yeah, right! Stubborn kid, ya just gotta love her. So how hurt is she? And who is the woman? And what will Sev say? My honey officially says hi to all my faithful readers; he's decided that if I just HAVE to spend so much time on this story, he had to read it and the reviews. The idea of Tirza's joke with the pillow on the chair (etc.) was completely his; taken from something he pulled in his childhood because he wanted his mom to yell at his dad (they disagreed on discipline methods).  
  
Luinthoron: I'm glad you liked the chapter! I too was happy that Snape could show Tirza that she wasn't marked. Some healing will start soon.  
  
Amethyst D: Well, not everyone in the story can be nice. But this time Draco won't be the only bad one.  
  
McMish: I understand exactly what you mean. I really don't have much experience in the way of parenting, so I was trying to listen to those around me that are parents. In my opinion, Snape just seems like one of those parents who spank and that is why he did what he did. But I do understand what you mean and I think I would be the same way and you had some excellent points. I am glad that you still enjoy the story and hope you will continue reading. And please share your opinions anytime! I always enjoy the feedback!  
  
LostSoul: You are right; I did have a few typos. I try, I really do! And I am sorry that you thought you were going insane. I have those days! And I did mean schmuck, not smack.  
  
BuzzBuzz16: You're very welcome for the review and I hope you will continue the story. It sounds so good! And I'd bet money on Tirza kicking Draco's ass any day!  
  
Kenomee: Thank you for the compliments on the chapter. I really love reading your reviews. And I think your husband's reaction would be mine as well if I ever actually would spank my child. But until I have kids, things are always up for grabs! Tirza certainly does not wait long to start more trouble, although the Easy Bake Oven incident was an accident. I think Snape's going to lose it when he finds out that she's been flying through the halls! What do you think his reaction would be? I try to ask parents what their reactions would be; I think Snape to have normal parental reactions. And she just might 'fly across her dad's knee' as she put it, but we'll see. I love answering the reviews! I keep uploading because you all keep reviewing! So many of you seem to just love the story and that makes me so thrilled. I tend to regard the reviews as like personal notes and love to answer them. If someone is going to take the time to leave a review, than I can most certainly take the time to let him/her know I appreciate it!  
  
Potter-Snape: I think it was important for Snape to listen to Tirza first before punishing her. It would have been very unfair of him to just storm in and punish her and than wonder why she ran away. And don't worry, the lion's coming! I promise I won't forget it that will be a blast to write!  
  
Venus: I've had fun emailing you! Lots of things with Ducky and a few other nasty Slytherins coming up! Lots of wild adventures, so stay tuned!  
  
Star: Thank you so much for all your reviews! Keep reading for lots more fun!  
  
Alrick: That is really sweet that you took your laptop to the convention so you could check! I think that is the most flattering statement made about my story! And thank you for the comments about the spanking issue; and I am sure that it is never an easy thing to do. But I went with what the general suggestion of parents here in reviews and those that I know to base Sev's reaction on and all in all; I think it turned out good. And though not everyone is pleased that Tirza was spanked, they haven't decided to up and stop reading the story, which makes me happy. I hope you had fun at your convention! I went to a convention for the old western Bonanza once and had a blast.  
  
Happy Saint Patrick's Day! Much Love, Kerry 


	53. Injuries and a Stranger

"Try not to move dear," the woman said, stroking Tirza's hair. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick rushed over to the little girl, followed by Oliver Wood. "I think she needs to see a mediwitch right away," the woman said. "Please, may I take her to Madame Pompfrey?" Oliver asked. Professor McGonagall nodded. "I'll go tell Severus." She herded the students back into her classroom before heading towards the dungeons. Oliver carefully scooped up the sobbing Tirza and cradled her in his arms. "Don't let her go get my dad," she told him through her tears. "He's gonna be really mad at me." "Worry about that later," Oliver told her. She continued to cry as he carried her. Madame Pompfrey settled Tirza on a bed and attempted to examine the little girl's arm. Severus arrived just moments after Oliver had brought her to the nurse. He rushed over to Tirza's side. "What happened?" he asked softly. "I can't tell you," she mumbled, still crying. She screams as Madame Pompfrey attempted to move Tirza's left arm. The nurse sighed. "I'm going to give you a calming potion dear; it should help the pain as well." Tirza nodded and drank the glass Poppy gave her. Within seconds, she was much calmer and the pain wasn't nearly so searing. "Tirza, why can you not tell me?" Snape inquired as Poppy continued the examination. "You'll be mad and I don't wanna get spanked again," she told him, still sniffling. Snape sighed, trying to figure out why she would do something that she thought he'd spank her for if she didn't want to be spanked; especially having just been spanked the day before. "Sweetheart, we'll worry about such things after you tell me what happened and after Poppy fixes you up, alright?" Tirza reluctantly nodded and dropped her head, not wanting to look at him. "I wanted to fly and you told me I couldn't fly outside, you didn't say anything about inside. Yesterday the big closet with the brooms was open and I took one and flew around the halls. Oliver caught me and made me promise not to do it again cuz I might get hurt," she paused and snuck a look at his face. Snape was trying hard to keep calm, knowing that yelling at her about the stupidity of flying indoors would only make things worse.  
  
"So today I wanted to fly again, so I took a broom and was flying and I saw a strange lady and followed her. I went around the corner really fast and fell off and now my arm REALLY hurts." "I'm quite sure it does; you've broken your poor arm in three different places," Poppy interrupted. Tirza cringed. "Can you fix it?" The nurse smiled. "Of course dear; I'm afraid you'll have to spend at least one night. I cannot fix all three at once, it would be too much for someone so little and require much more pain relieving potions that are safe for you. Perhaps you'd like to go and get her things Severus?" Snape hadn't heard a word the woman said. He was still thinking about his daughter flying around the castle; he was also wondering what exactly he was going to do with her and how much of his hair would either fall out or be gray by the time she reached adulthood. Poppy laughed as he snapped out of his trance and explained things to him. "I am going to get some things to occupy you for the rest of the day and your things for tonight. We'll continue talking when I come back." He left the room and Tirza sighed heavily. It was than she remembered Oliver was still in the room. She looked up at him sheepishly. "Oliver, I'm really sorry I broke my promise," she told him quietly. Oliver sat down beside her. "I know you are; I'm very glad you will be alright. But still, it was not right of you to break that promise." She nodded. "I'm sorry; I wouldn't blame you if you don't wanna be my big brother anymore." Oliver shook his head. "That's not what I'm saying; I just don't want you to lie to me anymore. I thought we were close enough that you wouldn't do that." "I won't ever again; now I know that you just aren't trying to ruin my fun. I swear on Molly that I won't lie to anybody ever ever again!" "Well that is good to hear; I know that if you are swearing on Molly you'll keep your word," Snape said as he reentered the room. "I suggest you go back to class Mr. Wood; you may come visit her later." Oliver nodded and left.  
  
Snape set the pile of things on the bed next to Tirza's and sat beside her. "Anything else about today that you needed to tell me?" "Nope, that's everything." He nodded and gave her a stern look. "Sometimes I just don't know what to do with you. At times you are such a good girl and than other times, like today, you do things that are very naughty. Are you just trying to get my attention? If you are, there are easier and more stress free ways to do so." Tirza leaned against him and put her hand in his. "I'm sorry daddy. Are you going to send me away?" Snape kissed her head. "Of course not, do not be ridiculous! How many times must I tell you that no matter what you do I will always love you?" Tirza suddenly started giggling; Snape raised an eyebrow and looked warily at her. She continued to laugh until tears started to sting her eyes and she leaned breathlessly against Snape. "And what exactly is amusing about this situation young lady?" he demanded. She smiled at him and hugged him as best she could with one arm. "Just checking; I'm really glad though that you aren't and now I know for sure. Cuz you're probably really pissed and if you still aren't gonna send me away, that means you never will! And that makes me happy!" Snape sighed and kissed her forehead. "Whatever am I going to do with you?" "Love me forever and let me go flying?" Tirza asked hopefully. Snape rolled his eyes. "Love you forever, yes. Let you go flying? Think again my child. I'm not going to spank you because you've hurt your arm so badly..." he paused and Tirza breathed a sigh of relief. "But you are grounded from flying for three weeks. And if I see you anywhere near a broom in that amount of time, you'll think the spanking you received yesterday was a walk in the park." Tirza's eyes went wide and she made up her mind to definitely not go near a broom; she didn't want to think of a spanking that hurt worse than the one yesterday on her bare bottom! "I won't, I promise." "And you will not be going to Hogsmeade for three weeks either; each of those weekends you will help me clean my classroom. And for a week after you are released, your bedtime will be eight o'clock instead of nine-thirty." Tirza frowned, but didn't say anything; she didn't want to chance having her TV taken away as well! Just than Poppy came back to Tirza's bed. "I'll help you change into your pajamas dear and than I'll begin the healing. I'll be giving you a potion to make the pain go away, but it will make you sleepy." Tirza nodded and followed Poppy behind a curtain, struggling to change without upsetting her arm. After she was changed and Poppy worked her magic, Tirza was given the potion. It worked quickly and Tirza began to get very sleepy. "Will you be alright if I return to my classes? There are only two left for the day." Tirza nodded and Snape kissed her cheek. By the time he had left the hospital wing, Tirza was already fast asleep.  
  
Snape returned after his classes were over and found Tirza still asleep. Poppy came over to check on the little girl and greeted Severus. "Well she's definitely a much more pleasant patient that you are," the nurse commented. Snape chuckled. "At least you cannot blame this on me." "She'll be just fine as soon as her bone is mended; some nasty bruises are starting to appear on her side. There's also a small bruise on her head." Poppy pointed to a small purplish bruise just above Tirza's left eye. "She wasn't complaining of her head hurting, so unless she does, I won't worry about it." Snape nodded and reached out to stroke Tirza's hair. "I will certainly be glad when the tutor comes; perhaps school will take up enough of her time that she will not always be in such trouble." "She will be attending Hogwarts next year, won't she?" Poppy asked. "Yes, as long as she doesn't do too much damage to herself between now and than," Snape told her. Poppy turned to look at the door as it opened and a woman stepped into the room. She appeared to be 5'8 in height, her hair, a beautiful honey color, was cut just above her shoulders and her ocean blue eyes sparkled. She walked towards where Snape sat her long red robe swishing as she moved. "I am looking for Professor Snape and was told he was here." Snape stood and cleared his throat. "I am Professor Snape." The woman smiled. "I am very pleased to meet you sir, you are quite a famous Potions master. I am Isabel Whittaker; if I am not mistaken, you have requested me as a tutor for your daughter." She held out a hand and Snape gently took it in his, shaking it. Her hand was warm, soft and delicate. "You are correct Miss Whittaker; I did indeed request a tutor." Isabel smiled again and sat on the bed next to Tirza's as Snape sat in the chair. "Please, call me Isabel." He nodded. "You may call me Severus." "I would love to meet your daughter, is she available at the moment?" Snape nodded. "At the moment is she asleep, but I am sure that she will wake shortly." He indicated the bed next to him and the woman gasped. "My goodness; that was your daughter who was hurt?" Snape sighed. "Yes, that was. My daughter seems to have quite an attraction for trouble and mischief." "Poor dear, I hope she will be alright," Isabel commented. "Madame Pompfrey will have her fixed up in no time."  
  
Snape, still sitting in the hospital wing, looked over the file that Isabel had brought with her. "Graduated third in your class from the Salem Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That is located in the United States, is it not?" She nodded. "In Massachusetts to be exact." "You went on to study child psychology at the University of Advanced Wizard Studies here in England; again graduating third in your class," Snape continued. "I was instructed in the Charlotte Mason type of tutoring; if you agree to hire me, your daughter will be the fifth child I have instructed," Isabel proudly told him. "You have excellent references and you are most certainly qualified to instruct my daughter. You are hired, as long as Tirza takes a liking to you and you also like her." "Daddy?" Tirza asked sleepily. Snape turned to her and took her hand that was reaching for his. "I thought you were going back to class?" Snape chuckled. "That was just over three hours ago; you have been sleeping." She nodded and yawned, then noticed the woman. "Hey, you're the strange lady." Isabel smiled at her. "My name is Isabel Whittaker; I am here to be your tutor." Tirza returned the smile and shook hands with the woman. "I'm Tirza Snape." "I had planned to spend today getting to know each other before starting your studies, but perhaps that should wait until you are feeling better." "I think you should wait," Poppy interrupted. "She should be released by tomorrow, unless there are complications." Isabel nodded. "Of course. I will now go find the headmaster, who can hopefully help me to find my room. It was lovely meeting both of you and I hope that you will be feeling better soon Tirza." She turned and left the room, her red robes swirling around her. "She's pretty," Tirza decided. Snape nodded absentmindedly. "Do you like her daddy?" "I think she will make an excellent tutor for you," he told her. Tirza rolled her eyes; he had completely missed her meaning. Before she could explain what she meant, house elves bustled in carrying trays of food for her and Snape.  
  
Tirza giggled and pointed to a green plastic person. "You're stuck in the mud!" Snape rolled his. "Would you please take your turn so we can end this so-called game?" Tirza giggled even more and took a card from the pile, moving her red plastic person. "I win!" she announced. "Sorry to break up your game dear, but it is time to heal the second break in your bone," Poppy interrupted. Tirza took her potion and Poppy began to work on her arm. "Daddy, you're gonna sleep here with me right?" Snape sighed; why had he not thought of that earlier. "Of course; as soon as Poppy is done, I shall go and get my things." Tirza nodded. "Good, I'm glad. I'd be really scared up here all by myself." Snape smiled and kissed her cheek. "Do not worry; I shall be here with you." As soon as Poppy had finished, Snape returned to his quarters. He grabbed a book as well as his night clothes, and bathrobe, than returned to Tirza's side. Already the potion was taking effect and she was growing very sleepy. "Daddy? You won't ever leave me will you?" Severus stroked her hair and held her hand. "Hush child and sleep." "Tell me daddy. Promise me you won't ever go away," she asked urgently. "I promise I shall never leave you, my child," he whispered. Tirza nodded and closed her eyes. "I love you lots and lots daddy," she told him with a yawn. "I love you too." She relaxed and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. Snape continued to stroke her hair until she fell asleep, and only than would he let go of her hand. He softly kissed her cheek and settled himself on the bed next to hers. He watched her sleep for a few moments, thinking about the swirl of emotions that he always felt when looking at her. He felt love, for her and for Ariel, he felt sadness at what she had been through and that Ariel had died. At times, he felt frustrated at her constant troublemaking and at how she had completely disrupted his life. But most of all, he felt a great warmth in his heart when looking at her. She needed him and loved him; after years of sadness and darkness, she was the sun in his world.  
A/N: The next chapter will feature Tirza's first couple days of school. Will she get a long with Isabel Whittaker? Will she drive Isabel out of her mind?  
  
Lost Soul: Well, I think Snape was a little more patient this time. And you are right, the woman is her tutor!  
  
AlexGray: I was very pleased with the way Snape handled her abuse as well. I wished that someone had told me such things. And the loving way too much, I thought that was priceless! A typical ten-year-old reaction.  
  
Angelscreation: The prank was funny, wasn't it? Tirza's a lot of fun.  
  
Alrick: Glad you had a good time at your convention! Poor Snape is right; he is so new to everything and than Tirza goes and plays that joke in front of Dumbledore after he's already not approved of Snape spanking her. And Tirza certainly doesn't connect the dots as you put it. Perhaps she is testing Snape, seeing how much she can get away with? There was no special force field around the woman, Tirza was just going to fast and lost control. And Draco will not be bringing up that Tirza took his wand again, because he would look like an idiot, falling for the same trick twice. And quite an intro for the tutor is right! Isabel Whittaker will definitely have her work cut out for her with Tirza. You'll have to wait and see about the tutor's reactions to Tirza's language and to Snape's temperament and parenting ideas.  
  
Potter-Snape: Tirza definitely is attracted to trouble! You have to wonder how the tutor will be able to handle her and how long this tutor will last!  
  
McMish: Tirza will learn eventually, but not before Snape gets gray hairs!  
  
StarliteBaby: Tirza will have run-ins with other Slytherins, not just Draco. And Draco will certainly (or hopefully or his sake) not do anything to get himself caned again. You are right that only 3rd years and up are allowed to Hogsmeade, but I just kinda do my own HP universe and have allowed all students to go to Hogsmeade in my story. Sorry about the confusion!  
  
Star: I will at least continue until the night Tirza is sorted. Most likely I will try and continue through all her Hogwarts years, but once I start college this fall, updates might not be so often. This has definitely turned out longer than I originally intended because of so many wonderful reviews! It's become so much of my thought patterns that I would be really sad and rather bored if I stopped writing.  
  
Kenomee: Well, Snape decided not to spank her, but only because she hurt her arm so badly. She better stay away from brooms though or Sev will follow through on his threat and she really will find herself "flying" over his knee again! Snape hopes that the tutor will occupy enough of Tirza's time that she won't be so much trouble; but will the tutor be able to handle Tirza? Tirza is trying to see just how far she can push Snape; she's only been with him about six weeks and still wants to feel her boundaries out. Hopefully she will calm down before she gives poor Sev a heart attack.  
  
Luinthoron: No, she's not hurt too badly. Poor tutor though, she's got a tough job ahead of her!  
  
Secretkeeper: I too feel sorry for Snape; though as nasty as he is, he kinda deserves a child like Tirza!  
  
Stay tuned! Love, Kerry 


	54. School Days

Isabel Whittaker was in the classroom which she could now call her own. The headmaster had graciously allowed her to use it as she wished and made it clear that anything she asked for regarding Tirza's education would be given. She had been excitedly decorating the classroom since yesterday afternoon and hoped Tirza would like it. She was putting several glittery and brightly colored butterflies in the windows when the door opened. "Hi!" Tirza said as she entered the room. Isabel quickly turned around. "Good morning; are you feeling better?" The little girl nodded. "And good morning to you as well Professor." She greeted the Potions master formally; in truth, she and most of the wizarding world knew of Snape's sarcastic, cynical, belittling, demeaning and volatile personality and was some what intimidated. She tried hard not to show it, smiling brightly at the rather Gothic looking man. "Good morning Miss Whittaker," he replied. Snape than turned his attention to Tirza, kneeling down to look into her eyes. "I want you to be good for Miss Whittaker and do as she says. You give her any problems and you will be in trouble, understand?" Tirza nodded. Isabel noted that the little girl did not seem in the least bit frightened of the stern professor. Snape stood up and turned to Isabel. "If you have any problems with her, do not hesitate to bring her to me immediately; she knows what to expect if she misbehaves, so I have a feeling she will be a model student." The little girl blushed slightly and dropped her head, too embarrassed to look at Isabel. "I understand; I am sure that we will get along well together and be good friends," Isabel assured him. Tirza nodded her agreement. "Alright; be a good girl Tirza and I shall see you at lunch." Tirza blew kisses at Snape as he left the room, than turned to Isabel, looking at her expectantly. Isabel smiled at the little girl. "Well, I thought we'd talk and get to know each other and go over some things and start work tomorrow. How does that sound?" Tirza nodded, her pony tail bouncing and plopped onto a blue bean bag. "I like bean bags; it's really cool you got bean bags." Isabel smiled. "You should say 'it's really cool that you have bean bags'." Tirza shrugged her shoulders and Isabel laughed, than crossed the room to sit on a red bean bag. "How old are you Tirza?" Isabel started. "I'm ten. How old are you?" "Twenty-seven," Isabel replied. "That's old, but not as old as daddy, he's like a million or something." Isabel laughed and smiled; she liked Tirza Snape already.  
  
Jinn Jinn ran around the classroom, sniffing everything and leaving her scent if she deemed it appropriate. Isabel and Tirza, still sitting on the bean bags, watched the rabbit scurry about the room. "Your rabbit is very cute Tirza. Did you name her after the dog on I Dream of Jeannie?" Isabel asked. Tirza smiled brightly. "Finally! Someone who gets that!" Isabel laughed. "Is it hard for you here, not growing up in England or the wizard world?" Tirza nodded and gently pet Jinn Jinn as she hopped past them. "Sometimes; Hermione usually knows what I'm talking about, but everyone else thinks I'm like crazy or something." "I can understand that; I am the only witch in my family," Isabel told her. "Really?" Tirza asked. "Tell me about your family; do they hate you because you're a witch?" "My family was very excited when I received my letter from Salem, especially my brothers and sisters," Isabel replied. "Do you got a big family?" "Have dear, not got," Isabel corrected. "And yes I do. I have two brothers and four sisters." "Wow!" Tirza said excitedly. "That's like the Weasleys, they got, I mean have, tons of kids." "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Isabel inquired. "Nope, just me! I don't know if I'd ever want any; I like having my daddy all to myself. What are all their names?" Isabel smiled. "There's Andrew, Kathryn, Michael, myself, Anne, Elizabeth and Jennifer." Tirza nodded. "Those are pretty names." "What are your family's names?" The little sat in thought for a moment before answering. "Well my daddy's name is Severus, which is a crazy name and he won't tell me his middle name. My mommy's name was Ariel Amelia and my middle name is Jade." "That's a very pretty middle name," Isabel commented. "So tell me what kind of books you like to read."  
  
Snape made his way to Tirza's classroom to collect her for lunch. He was anxious to see how she got along with the tutor and hoped that everything was gong well. He opened the door just in time to see Tirza putting Jinn Jinn into her big pink bag. "Tirza, did you bring your rabbit here after I told you not to?" he asked sternly. "Daddy, Miss Whittaker told me to bring her. She wanted to meet Jinn Jinn." He raised an eyebrow and looked to Isabel for confirmation; the tutor nodded. "Yes, I did. She sounded like such a delightful little pet that I asked Tirza to bring her here to play." Snape nodded. "Well, I am here to get Tirza for lunch. Will you be joining everyone in the Great Hall?" "No, but thank you. I will be eating in here while I make notes and unpack more supplies," Isabel replied. "I'll be back after lunch, okay?" Tirza asked. "Sounds good; enjoy your lunch Tirza," Isabel said as Snape escorted Tirza from the room. "I like her daddy, she's really nice and she even held Jinn Jinn," Tirza told him excitedly. "And I get to pick when I do my classes and I get to have recess and everything!" Snape smiled at her. "I am glad you like her. Will you be starting your studies tomorrow?" Tirza nodded, her pony tail bouncing. "I think I'm gonna like school," she decided. "Even if she won't let me make potions." 'Thank heavens,' Snape thought to himself. It was dangerous having Tirza make potions even when he was supervising, and he is a Potions Master for Merlin's sake! Tirza continued to tell him all about her morning with Isabel through lunch, hardly taking time to eat. Snape felt very relieved at her happiness and excitement; even if he did have to remind her to eat several times.  
  
That afternoon, Tirza, with Isabel behind her, burst into Snape's office. He looked up from his desk, surprised to see them. "Daddy, I'm all done for the day. Can I go watch practice?" "As long as you wear the proper clothes," Snape decided. "Cool, bye daddy!" Tirza shouted, leaving Isabel in the office. "Do you have a moment Professor?" the tutor asked. "Of course," Snape replied, indicating a chair for her to sit in. She sat in the chair, feeling rather nervous, but tried not to show it. "I have a few things I'd like to discuss with you. I thought every Friday we could have a small conference and discuss Tirza's work for the week. Would that be a good day for you?" Snape nodded. "That should work just fine Miss Whittaker; I very much want to keep appraised of Tirza's work." The young tutor smiled. "Please, Isabel is fine between us adults." "Shall we set three o'clock on Fridays than, Isabel?" She nodded. "I also wanted to talk to you about Tirza's language. I understand that you do not have much of an opinion about her quite unladylike habit." Snape sighed; what all had Tirza been telling this woman. "While I do not approve of her habit; I admit that I have not done much in the way of breaking it." "I personally do not approve of it and am looking for your permission to dissuade her from using such words," she told him. "Be my guest; I will warn you however that Tirza is a very stubborn little girl and it shall not be an easy task," Snape informed her. "I understand, but I should at least like to try." He nodded. "As long as you do not do anything drastic, I really do not see any harm." "I would need your cooperation as well; I will not be successful if I tell her no and after she is released from my care, you allow her too. It would be extremely counterproductive," she said nervously. "Of course; you shall have my full cooperation. Any concerns you have about Tirza, do not hesitate to bring them to my attention," Snape assured her. "Thank you, I appreciate that. That is all I wanted to speak to you about, so I shall return to my classroom and prepare for tomorrow." She quickly got up and exited the room, her red robe swishing.  
  
Tirza made her way back to the dungeons after hanging out in the Gryffindor common room. It was almost time for her to be back and she didn't want to make her father mad by being late. "Hey!" a voice called to her in a rather loud whisper. Tirza hesitantly looked around for the voice; Draco was peeking out at her from the shadows of a statue. "Come here," he waved her over. "What?" Tirza asked, stepping into the shadows. "Are you still coming to Hogsmeade this Saturday?" She sadly shook her head no. "Why not?" Draco asked, rather annoyed. "I'm grounded from Hogsmeade for three weeks cuz I was flying around." He gave her a funny look. "So?" She giggled. "So that means I can't go silly! Can I come to your secret thing another time?" Draco shook his head. "It's gotta be this Saturday. Can't you sneak out and come?" Tirza's eyes widened as she thought of what her father would do if he caught her. "I don't think I should. My dad would be really really mad if I did that." Draco shrugged. "So? What would he do to you?" Tirza blushed. "He'd probably spank me." Draco laughed. "You afraid to come?" She frowned. "Course not!" Nobody called her a coward! "Then figure out a way to come if you're not too scared," Draco told her. He walked away, leaving her there in the shadows. She continued down the hallways, deep in thought. She really shouldn't go; oh boy would she be in trouble if she did! But if she didn't, than Draco would think she was chicken; and she really wanted to go! She sighed, feeling frustrated. At least she had two more days to figure something out.  
  
A very sleepy Tirza appeared in Isabel's classroom the next morning. She had been up most of the night debating between staying here on Saturday like she should; or going to Hogsmeade so Draco wouldn't think she was chicken. "Good morning Tirza," Isabel cheerfully greeted the little girl. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," Tirza replied. She sat down at her desk, hanging her pink sweater on her chair. Isabel looked closely at the little girl; her eyes were rather blood shot and purple bags appeared underneath. "Did you sleep alright dear?" Tirza rolled her eyes. "Yeah," she replied grumpily. Isabel decided to leave well enough alone and talk to Snape about it later. Tirza had told her that she had only been with Snape a short time, but he is a teacher and should know better than to allow his daughter to stay up late on a school night. "Okay, we're going to start with spelling this morning. I want you to copy each word on the board three times in your notebook." Tirza looked at the twenty words on the board; this was going to take forever! She sighed and began to hurriedly scribble the words into her notebook, not really paying attention. Twenty minutes later, Tirza closed her notebook. "I'm done." Isabel came over to Tirza's desk. "Open your notebook so I can take a look." The little girl reluctantly opened it. Isabel was less than pleased with the work. "Tirza, a lot of these words are spelled wrong and I can hardly read them. Would you please do them over a little more carefully?" Tirza frowned. "I don't want to," she whined. "Tirza, if you don't practice these words, you won't learn how to spell them the right way. I want you to try again dear." "I don't care if I spell 'em right; this is boring," Tirza whined. "Tirza....." Isabel began. "I'm not gonna do them again! This sucks, I wanna go play!" Tirza yelled, interrupting the tutor. Isabel looked at the little girl sternly. "Tirza, be a grown up girl and do what I asked," she said softly, but firmly. Tirza crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the teacher. "I don't have to listen to you and you can't make me!" Isabel sighed. "Alright, let's go ask your father if you are supposed to listen to me or not." Tirza's eyes widened and her face paled slightly. "Come on," Isabel said. "Let's go ask him." Tirza shook her head; she definitely did not want her teacher to take her to her dad. He had promised her a spanking if she misbehaved for the teacher and she certainly didn't want to try his patience after flying around. "We don't need to go talk to him," she told Isabel, still frowning. "Why not?" Isabel asked. "Cuz he's gonna tell me to do whatever you say and than I'm gonna be in trouble! If I do it again, are you still gonna tell my dad on me?" Isabel smiled. "No; if you do it again like a good girl, I won't tell your father." Tirza sighed. "Okay, I'll do it; but I'm not happy." As Tirza picked up her pencil and began to carefully copy the words, Isabel sat back down at her desk, hiding a smile. She had expected this; after all, this was the same girl who had been flying inside the school! 'Score one for the teacher,' she thought to herself.  
  
Tirza sat beside Snape at lunch; she hadn't eaten a thing on her plate. "Why aren't you eating?" Snape asked. She shrugged. "Not hungry." Snape raised an eyebrow and looked at her sternly. "And I don't feel good, so don't make me eat or I'll puke." "Alright little one, talk," he ordered gently. She rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about?" "Every time you don't eat and you don't feel good, it means you are upset about something. This time I would like to know what it is before you do something drastic like runaway again." She sighed; as if she could tell him! 'Yeah dad, I wanna go to Hogsmeade, but I can't figure out a way to sneak out? Got any ideas?' That would go real well, she thought. "Are you having problems with Miss Whittaker?" Tirza shook her head. "No, I like her. I just don't like school; it's really hard. I liked my old school better." Snape nodded. "Have you told Miss Whittaker?" "Yeah and than she told me about it and made more sense, but it's still hard. I don't like things that are hard." "It's good when things are hard; that means you are learning. If everything was easy, no one would ever need to try. You keep trying, alright?" Snape asked, watching her intently. "Okay; but I'm still not hungry." "Eat something later if you do get hungry; I won't have you starving yourself again. If you'd like I could help you with your homework later." Tirza forced herself to smile. "Okay, I like it when you help me." Satisfied at her response, Snape turned his attention back to his lunch.  
  
Isabel smiled as Tirza bounced out of the classroom; after the battle over her spelling, she had been much more pleasant, despite being tired. She reminded herself to speak with Snape if Tirza came to class that tired again. Perhaps Tirza had been nervous and that had caused her to lose sleep. She noted that Tirza had a hard time concentrating, but if you made it interesting enough to capture her attention, she was very bright. This would be a more hands on teaching job than her last jobs had been. She didn't mind working more closely with Tirza; she was a good girl and very bright when she wanted to be. Isabel wondered where Tirza's mother was. The little girl was reluctant to talk about her mother and it took much coaxing to get her to say anything. And everything she said seemed to be in the passed tense; was, did. That was something else she'd have to inquire about later.  
  
It had taken most of the night, but Tirza had finally come up with a plan. It would definitely work, but only if she could get Harry to loan his invisibility cloak to her. She was still up as the sun rose Friday morning, though she had pretended to be asleep when Snape came to wake her. Almost mechanically, she dress in her black jeans with red laces up the side and a white t-shirt with 'Who needs boys... when you have credit cards?' written in black. She didn't even attempt to work with the tangled mess that was her hair; she just let it hang loose in tangled bunches of ringlets. She was so tired she even got lost on her way to her classroom, taking an extra ten minutes to finally get there. "Sorry I'm late," she mumbled as she entered the room. "Got lost." Isabel smiled. "No problem dear; this place is so very big, it is quite easy to get lost in." Tirza nodded and sat at her desk. Isabel looked at her messy hair, the dried milk in the corners of the little girl's mouth, and at the tell tale signs of having not slept much in two days. She would definitely need to talk to Snape; he really should have better skills as a parent than this! Tirza leaned over her notebook, trying hard to concentrate on using each of her spelling words in a sentence. Her eyes kept closing and she kept jerking awake. Finally Tirza gave in to her sleepiness and closed her eyes; she slowly leaned forward, her head resting on the desk. Isabel looked up from her lesson planner to check on Tirza's progress and found the little girl fast asleep, her head on her desk. Isabel was angry; how dare that Professor Snape expect her to work with a child that could hardly keep her little eyes open? What was wrong with him, allowing her to run wild and stay up until all hours of the night? He obviously was not taking enough interest in Tirza's well being, but that had been apparent since she found it her pupil was the girl flying through the hallways! He obviously had no idea what his daughter was doing, and probably didn't care as long as she didn't get in the way of him teaching his classes. Well Isabel was not going to put up with that! She gently rubbed Tirza's shoulders. "Wake up dear," she said softly. Tirza became semi-awake, vaguely aware that Isabel was guiding her down the hallway towards her father's classroom.  
  
A/N: Uh oh! Sounds like Snape's going to get an earful from Isabel! With his temper, what will he have to say about the young tutor telling him off? And will Harry lend Tirza his invisibility cloak? Will she end up going to Hogsmeade, or will she make the right choice and stay behind? Oh the suspense! LOL! I will try and hurry to get the next chapter up. My honey is out of town this weekend, so I have no one to distract me from living on the computer, LOL!  
  
LostSoul: Of course Tirza had to make a dramatic first impression on the tutor, or else it wouldn't be Tirza! Subtle is just not her way! And about college, this fall will be my first year. I took a year off after high school to save some money and can now pay for my first two years of college in full!! I want to be a lawyer, so I have lots of years ahead. I have been in public school all my life, so I don't think it will be a bid ordeal for me. My best friend is like you; home schooled and than college was the first public school experience. She had a hard time with it, but is much better now. I hope you are doing well too! Snape and Isabel will get together... but will it last? And what will Tirza's part in it be?  
  
Amethyst D: Glad you liked it! Stay tuned!  
  
Alrick: Three weeks will be VERY hard for Tirza and just might prove to be too much for her. And god be with her if she does go to Hogsmeade and Snape catches her! I would not want to be her!  
  
Potter-Snape: I agree with you; Snape was right to give Tirza a stiff punishment, but after hurting her arm so badly, it would not have been fair if he had spanked her, even though she may have deserved it.  
  
Kenomee: Isabel and Tirza will have their ups and downs, but for the most part they will be good friends. I am going to try and incorporate some of Charlotte Mason's ideas into Isabel's. I have been reading a lot about it online; and thanks again for the suggestion!  
  
Star: Tirza is certainly a child that is hard to handle! I wish the tutor luck, but I think Tirza won't give her too much trouble... for now anyways.  
  
Luinthoron: Isabel will turn out to be a very nice lady and a semi mother figure for Tirza as they school years goes on.  
  
Sugarprincess: I am so glad you love the story! It's my "baby" fic and I am so pleased that so many readers love it! You'll have to wait and see where Isabel and Snape go with there relationship!  
  
CraJure: Glad you enjoy the story! The tutor is a general teacher, like most American elementary school teachers are.  
  
Much love to all my readers! Hugs, Kerry 


	55. Accusations and Plans

Isabel stood in the doorway of Snape's dungeon classroom, Tirza hiding behind her. The last thing Tirza wanted was to have her dad think Isabel had brought her to him because she was being naughty. Snape glanced around the room, glaring at all the students who were busily copying notes from the blackboard. His glance finally reached the door and his eyebrow rose in surprise as he spotted Isabel. "Miss Whittaker, can I help you with something?" The young tutor nodded. "I need to speak with you privately at your earliest convenience." Snape looked towards the clock. "This class will be over in ten minutes and than I shall have thirty minutes before the next. You could wait in my office." Isabel nodded curtly and quickly turned, Tirza trailing behind her red robes. Snape caught sight of Tirza and sighed; he had figured it wouldn't be long before Tirza starting acting up. He didn't want to think about what she had done this time, and turned his attention back to glaring at the fearful first years.  
  
Isabel sat in the chair placed in front of Snape's desk; she looked over at Tirza, who had curled up in an armchair and was once again fast asleep. The young woman shook her head; was it possible that Professor Snape was neglecting his daughter? Nothing in the world made her angrier than the mistreatment of children. Children are precious gifts and she could never understand people who didn't realize that. She didn't want to accuse the man of neglect, but it looked rather self evident. She hoped there was some sort of logical explanation. She didn't have long to wait before the man in question entered the room, slamming the door shut and awaking Tirza in the process. "Alright young lady, what have you done now?" Tirza frowned and blinked. "What are you talking about? I didn't do nothin!" Snape scowled darkly at his daughter. "Are you lying to me again?" Tirza shook her head. "Alright young lady, you march into your room and I will be there to deal with you momentarily." Tirza's lip started to quiver; she was in trouble and she didn't know what she had done! "Tirza, you stay right where you are," Isabel said softly. She turned, a frown on her beautiful face, and looked at Snape. "What exactly are you talking about?" Snape's eyebrow rose. "What do you mean? Have you not brought her here because she has misbehaved?" "Absolutely not. I am perfectly capable of maintaining discipline in my own classroom Professor. I am here to speak with you and I wanted to bring Tirza with me," Isabel informed him. Snape grew silent and a slight blush spread over his face. "I'm sorry I accused you wrongly," he said to Tirza. Her face brightened and she ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "It's okay daddy; everybody makes mistakes, just like you said." Snape smiled and picked her up; kissing her sweet face, wondering what he had done to deserve such a sweet, loving and forgiving daughter. "Tirza dear, would you please wait for me in the hallway?" Isabel asked. The little girl nodded and Snape put her down. "Bye daddy," she said as she left the office.  
  
Snape motioned for Isabel to be seated and sat down behind his desk. "Professor Snape, did you notice anything amiss about your daughter this morning, or in fact, just now?" Snape thought for a moment before answering. "No, not especially." He was surprised to see a look of anger cross the tutor's face. "Did you not notice your daughter's hair is in tangles and knots? Or that her face is dirty? Or the purple bags under her eyes? She came to my classroom this morning, very tired for the second day in a row, and proceeded to fall asleep over her studies." Snape now understood what the woman was concerned about. "I must say that with your reputation as a perfectionist and being a teacher, that I expected Tirza to be taken care of much better than she is," Isabel told him. Snape instantly became angry. "And just who are you to tell me how to care for my child?" he shouted as he stood. Isabel rose from her chair, looking up at his dark face with stubbornness and defiance. "I am someone who cares greatly for children and will not tolerate seeing them neglected!" Isabel retorted. "My daughter is anything but neglected! She is happy and well taken care of, thank you madam!" Snape spat. "Fine! I shall go and speak to the headmaster about notifying the Ministry of a case of child abuse," Isabel told him, turning on her heel. Snape groaned. "Miss Whittaker, will you please sit down and allow me a chance to explain?" She eyed him before sitting again. Snape sat back down, corralling his temper, and sighed. "My daughter has gone through some very tragic events in her young life; events that I wish I could have prevented. She suffers from terrible nightmares because of these tragedies and is plagued nearly every night with them. I cannot tell you how many times since her arrival that she has woken up screaming, or begged to sleep with me to feel safe. I give her the Dreamless Sleep Potion as often as I dare too, but she is much too young to use it on a nightly basis." Snape paused, watching the emotions that were battling on Isabel's face. "I assure you that I try my best to see her in bed at a decent time and she has been going to bed at eight o'clock since her release from the hospital wing due to her flying escapade. No matter what time I put her to bed, it is difficult for her to fall asleep because she is frightened of the nightmares; once she falls asleep it never lasts long, interrupted over and over again by the nightmares. The reason her hair is a mess and her face is dirty is because the nightmares have been especially bad the last couple of nights and she has slept very little. When she is tired, she becomes very cranky and I mentioned her hair and face to her this morning and was promptly yelled at. Not wanting to start a war over such trivial things, I decided to let it ride. I apologize if it gave you the wrong impression, but Tirza gets very cranky and over sensitive when she has not had much sleep."  
  
Isabel sat there for a few moments after Snape stopped talking. She felt like an idiot; she had let her temper get the best of her and had made an error of judgment. "I apologize Professor Snape; it was wrong of me to say what I did and to accuse you of neglect," she said softly, looking rather intently at the floor. "I appreciate your concern about my daughter; that tells me I did indeed hire the right person to teach her. I should have explained these things to you in the beginning, but Tirza has been rather... mind consuming lately with her various fiascos and it slipped my mind," Snape replied. Isabel looked up and gave him a slight smile. "I'm very sorry sir. May I ask what tragedies she has experienced? I have taken child psychology and may be able to help her." Snape returned a small smile. "I appreciate the offer, but it is not up to me to tell you. If Tirza wishes you to know, she will tell you. Perhaps if she does, you will be able to help her. Her last experience with a muggle 'psychiatrist' went very badly, so she most likely will refuse your help if and when she chooses to tell you." Isabel nodded. "I understand; and again, I apologize for my quick temper." Snape waved his hand. "Think nothing of it; your intentions were honorable and with Tirza's best interest in mind." She breathed a sigh of relief and gave him a beautiful smile. "Thank you; I best get back to Tirza and see if she is awake enough to study." Snape nodded and Isabel exited the room. As the door opened, Tirza poked her head inside and waved before following Isabel back to the classroom.  
  
Tirza sat with Harry, Hermione and Ron, roasting marshmallows in the Gryffindor common room fire place. "So are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Ron asked. "I'm not," Hermione piped up. "We have a Potions test in two weeks and I want to study." The boys chuckled and Tirza smiled. "Are you guys going?" Tirza asked. Both boys shook their heads. "We always go; it would be a crime to miss a chance to go to Honeydukes," Ron told her. "I'm not supposed to go; I got grounded cuz I was flying around. But I really want to do anyways," Tirza commented. Hermione looked at her closely. "Are you going to sneak out?" Tirza nodded. All three looked at her as though she were crazy. "TJ, think of what Snape is gonna do if he finds out!" She shrugged, pretending to be much braver than she really was. "He'd murder you, even if you are his kid," Harry added. Tirza took a deep breath. "That's why I need a favor Harry." Harry looked rather nervous as she continued. "Can I borrow your invisibility cloak to go? Otherwise someone might see me leave." Ron laughed. "Are you serious? That's crazy!" Tirza scowled at the red headed boy. "He's right you know; why do you want to go so badly?" Hermione asked. "Well it's kind of a secret," Tirza said slowly. "And I can't tell you guys. Can I please borrow it Harry? I'd take really really good care of it, I swear!" Harry shook his head. "I won't borrow it to you, but if you really think you want to sneak out, than I will go under the cloak with you." Tirza sighed. "I guess that will work." She looked at the clock. "Damn, I gotta get going or my dad's gonna freak." They said their goodbyes and Tirza left the common room. Hermione watched Tirza leave, feeling really uneasy, though she wasn't sure why. "I forgot to ask TJ something, I'll be right back," she said, quickly leaving to catch up with Tirza.  
  
"TJ! Wait!" Tirza turned around at the sound of her name and waited for Hermione to catch up to her. "What's up?" she asked. "I'm worried about you; I don't want you to get into trouble. What's so secret and important that you have to sneak out?" "Can you keep it a secret?" Tirza asked hesitantly. Hermione nodded. "Draco asked me to go to some kind of secret hiding place with some of his friends and I really want to go." Hermione frowned. "That's a really bad idea. You shouldn't go." Tirza sighed. "I know you don't like Draco, but he's not so bad to me anymore." Hermione shook her head. "Don't get into trouble over him; if your dad finds out he'll lock you in your room or something!" Tirza giggled. "Don't be so dramatic!" "I'm not kidding. He'd be really mad; do you want to get spanked again or worse? He'll kill you if you get caught." "Then I'll just have to not get caught," Tirza replied in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. "Don't worry about me; I can take care of myself. You're not going to tell on me are you?" Hermione shook her head. "No, I won't tell. If you do go, just be careful alright?" Tirza nodded. "Thanks Hermione; you're a good friend!" Hermione watched as Tirza continued down the hallway; she really liked Tirza, but she was so crazy sometimes. Hermione felt incredibly guilty; what if something happens tomorrow and it wouldn't have if she had told somebody? She tried to push that thought from her mind as she headed back to her dorms.  
  
"So are you coming tomorrow?" Draco asked. Tirza jumped as he came out of the shadows, frightening her. "Don't do that, it's not funny!" she said, stomping her foot. "And yeah, I'm coming." Draco smiled. "Great. I'll meet you at Honeydukes and than I'll take you to the secret spot, alright?" Tirza nodded and Draco walked away. Her stomach started to feel kind of funny. 'Maybe Hermione's right,' she thought. 'And I don't want to make daddy mad either. But Draco will think I'm a baby if I don't go and then he'll start picking on me again.' She sighed; life was so difficult at times! Sometimes it was so hard to decide what was right; she wished that she could talk to daddy or grandpa about it, but they would stop her from going and then everyone would make fun of her. As she approached the door, she took a deep breath. 'I have to go.' She decided. 'I am NOT a baby and I'll prove it!'  
  
Snape yawned and put away his book; it was just after midnight and it had been a long day. It had been a long week! He went to his room to change into his nightclothes; as he crawled into bed, he heard a loud bang from Tirza's room. He sighed and grabbed his bathrobe before heading to her room. Tirza sat on her floor, rubbing her knees. "Hi daddy," she said as he entered. "What happened?" She giggled. "I was rolling around on my bed and I rolled right off and banged my knees." She suddenly pouted, her face looking very sad. "Will you kiss them and make them better?" Snape raised an eyebrow. "You want me to kiss your knees?" She nodded. "Pwease?" He sighed and scooped her up off the floor, setting her gently on her bed. Sitting beside her, Snape gently kissed each of her knees as a wide smile broke out on her little face. "Thank you daddy; you're the bestest. I mean best, um, right?" He nodded. "What are you still doing up?" Her eyes dropped and the smile disappeared. "Don't be mad," she asked quietly. Snape cuddled her in his arms, kissing her head. "I'm not mad sweetheart; I'm just concerned. Is something wrong?" Tirza shook her head. "Just can't sleep; thinkin about stuff." "Like what?" She shrugged. "Just stuff." Snape looked at her closely. "Anything you'd like to talk about?" "Nah," she replied. Tirza wished she could talk to him; than maybe she would be able to sleep. But of course she couldn't; I mean, you can't tell your dad can you are going to disobey him even though you're grounded, she figured. "Can you just hold me for a little bit? I like it when you hold me, cuz you're really strong and it makes me feel safe." Snape kissed her cheek. "Of course sweetheart." She leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes, trying to push the thoughts about tomorrow from her head.  
  
"Daddy, I don't want to eat," Tirza said as she sat beside Snape the next morning at breakfast. Snape looked at her, his face full of concern. "Are you sick?" He held his hand to her forehead. "You didn't feel feverish." Tirza shook her head. "Don't make me eat, I already feel like I might puke." Snape nodded. "Don't worry about it; can you wait until I am finished or should I take you back to our chambers now?" Tirza rubbed her tummy. "I think maybe now. Maybe I'm just too too tired and than I can snuggle with Molly." Snape nodded and stood up. "Can you carry me daddy?" Now Snape really became concerned. "Perhaps I should take you to the hospital wing." "I can walk daddy, I just like it when you carry me better." The anxiety on Snape's face seemed to lessen slightly and he gently picked her up. She yawned and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Let's get you into your pajamas; you haven't been sleeping well lately, perhaps you're getting sick." Tirza allowed Snape to carry her to her room, but made him leave as she changed. She kept on her clothes, but put a robe on over them. "You can come back in daddy," she called. Snape entered the room and tucked the covers tight around her. "I'm sorry daddy," she said, her lip quivering. "What are you sorry for?" "For not feeling good." Snape smiled. "Why should you feel sorry about that?" she sniffled. "I was supposed to help you clean today cuz I was flying and now I don't feel good. I'm sorry." Snape kissed her cheek. "Do not worry about that little one; I can clean just as well by myself. You weren't planning on being sick and you cannot help it if you are. You just rest. I'll be right across the hall in my classroom if you need me alright?" Tirza nodded and yawned again, hugging Molly close.  
  
After Snape left, Tirza waited ten minutes before crawling out of bed and abandoning her robe. She tip toed to the door, opening it a slight crack, watching for Harry. She didn't have to wait long before she heard him. "Psst. Come on," he whispered. He opened the cloak and Tirza ducked inside, walking carefully with him down the hallway. "I still think you're crazy you know." Tirza giggled softly. "Thanks Harry for helping me." He nodded. "I just hope that you don't get caught." She sighed. "You and me both." They walked beside Ron all the way to Hogsmeade, trying not to talk too loudly and make people suspicious. When they reached Hogsmeade, they ducked inside Honeydukes and Tirza came out of the cloak. "Thanks Harry; I'll walk back later, so don't worry about waiting for me." He nodded and wondered away with Ron while Tirza waited as directed for Draco to show up. She felt someone tap her shoulder and nearly jumped. She turned around quickly and was relieved to see it was only Draco. "You ready?" Tirza nodded and followed him out of Honeydukes and away from the crowd of Hogwarts students. They walked towards a large, boarded up building that gave the appearance of being haunted. "Is this the Shrieking Shack?" Tirza asked hesitantly. "Yeah, why?" "Well, um, I'm not allowed in there," Tirza said quietly. "If you want to go back to Hogwarts, go ahead, but you're gonna miss out," Draco told her. Tirza took a deep breath, summoning her courage; she couldn't let him think she was scared. "Sure, let's go," she said, following him to the forbidden looking building.  
  
Hermione sat in the abandoned Gryffindor common room. She was all alone, as everyone had gone to Hogsmeade. She wanted to get a head start on studying for her Potions test, but couldn't seem to concentrate on her books and notes. She sighed; she was worried about Tirza. She knew Draco's kind; he was just being nice because he wanted to get something. Tirza just didn't see it like Hermione did and she was scared for her friend. Knowing Draco he'd drag her off to the Shrieking Shack. And what friends was he talking about? Probably Pansy Parkinson, his two goons Crabbe and Goyle, Marcus Flint and who knows who else. Those four and Draco made a pretty rough crowd; Tirza was probably getting into something that she wasn't prepared for. Hermione made up her mind that she had to do something. Slamming her books shut, she left the common room and headed for Snape's classroom. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door. "Enter!" Snape called. "Professor Snape?" Hermione said as she hesitantly entered. "I need to talk to you about Tirza."  
  
A/N: Hermione is a good friend! But what will Snape do when he catches up with Tirza? And what will happen in the Shrieking Shack? Hermione's right, those kids are a rough crowd. And just what is Draco the other Slytherins planning? Stay tuned! Hopefully I will have it up by tomorrow night.  
  
Sunset-Red06: Here's your update! Enjoy!  
  
Kenomee: The tutor will be very good for Tirza and some things about Tirza will change by the time she becomes a Hogwarts student, but only small things. We couldn't get rid of her trade mark characteristics! And you are right: Harry would not want to loan out something as precious and rare as his invisibility cloak. So, as a parent, what would you do if you were Snape? Again, I am looking for advice from parents!  
  
LostSoul: Sorry that the cliffies are annoying you... but I love them! I hope to be a good lawyer, and eventually work for the state as a prosecutor. What are you in college for? And Tirza does have to sneak out this time, but Snape's reaction and what happens may not be what you are expecting! Hopefully, anyways!  
  
SugarPrincess: Snape may spank her when he catches her, but maybe not. And if he doesn't, than why doesn't he? Dun dun dun, LOL! I'll try my very best to get the next chapter up before you do die of suspense.  
  
Alrick: Alright parent, how would you handle things if you were Snape? Tirza's swearing will get better, but it will never go away completely, popping out at the most inopportune times of course! I think everyone displays Slytherin characteristics on occasion and Tirza is obviously going through a battle of Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Of course Gryffindor will win, but it will be an interesting battle!  
  
CraJure: You are right; Harry would not want to lend his coat. And she really is in Hogsmeade! What do you predict as Snape's reaction? And do you agree will Hermione deciding to tell Snape?  
  
Amethyst D: Well I can't tell ya exactly what's going to happen! But it will be interesting and it may be quite a surprise!  
  
Potter-Snape: Tirza is definitely a high maintenance child! What do you see as Snape's reaction? And yes, Tirza could have asked the Weasley twins, but then Hermione wouldn't have known and couldn't have told which will be important in the next part. I hope that I never have a child as... exuberant as Tirza is! I think I'd go bald pulling my hair out with worry and stress, LOL!  
  
Thank you so much to all my readers! Hugs, Kerry 


	56. Trip to the Shrieking Shack

Snape looked up from his filing cabinet to see a nervous Hermione Granger. "What about Tirza?" Hermione took a deep breath. "First, you can't tell her I told you, because I promised I wouldn't. Last night when she was in the Gryffindor common room with Ron, Harry and I, she asked Harry if she could borrow his invisibility cloak to sneak into Hogsmeade. She wouldn't tell us why, but Harry told her that he'd go under the cloak with her and sneak her in if she really wanted to. She was very insistent that she had to go; we tried to talk her out of it because he is grounded, but she wouldn't listen." Snape now focused his full attention on Hermione, several piles of papers forgotten on the floor. "After she left to come back here, I followed her and asked her why it was so important that she sneak out and risk getting into trouble. She told me that Draco had invited her to some kind of secret meeting in Hogsmeade in a secret place there, and she felt that she had to go. I tried to tell her not too! I really did! But she wouldn't listen, sir. The plan was for her to pretend to be sick so she wouldn't have to clean with you and Harry would pick her up and they would go. I think Draco's going to take her to the Shrieking Shack and I'm really worried sir." Snape stood up, anger evident on his dark face. "That is the most ridiculous story I have ever heard Miss Granger. My daughter IS sick in bed right now, most likely sleeping," he scolded. Hermione shook her head. "When you carried her from the Great Hall that was Harry's signal that she definitely wanted to sneak away." Snape scowled. "If you do not believe me Miss Granger, than feel free to accompany me to check on my daughter." He stalked from the room, Hermione following his swirling robes. Snape stopped and knocked gently. "Tirza, are you awake?" He received no answer and opened the door slightly. Her bed was empty, the covers on the floor beside her robe. Tirza was obviously not skilled in the art of sneaking places; otherwise she would have made it look like she was truly in the bed. Snape stared at the bed for several minutes, not comprehending what he was seeing. It was true; everything Hermione had said was true. Tirza had lied to him and gone to Hogsmeade despite being grounded. Snape could not believe that she could be so foolish! His temper reached dangerous levels, though he tried to hide it when he turned to face Hermione. "Thank you Miss Granger, for bringing this to my attention. You are a good friend to my daughter," he told the girl kindly, earning him a surprised look. "I'm going to go find her." Hermione nodded. "Professor? Don't be too mad at her though... I think there's more to this secret meeting than she told me."  
  
Tirza followed Draco to the Shrieking Shack, feeling nervous. She didn't know why she felt that way; maybe it was because she knew she was doing something bad. She tried to push the uncomfortable knot in her stomach from her mind as she watched Draco enter the building through a small space where boards had rotted away. "Come on," he urged. She took a deep breath and crawled in after him. She stood up in a small room, dark, with broken furniture and peeling walls. The shack was in desperate need of a make over. "Lumos," a deep voice said. A light sprang from a wand, revealing Marcus Flint. "Glad to see you could make it Malfoy." He sneered at the little girl. "And you as well." Marcus turned and headed towards another room and Draco motioned for her to follow him. They entered a larger room, much darker than the first, as the boards over the windows were not rotted. Several people were sitting on the floor of the room, as the furniture in the room as also broken. Tirza recognized Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and Marcus Flint; there were three others whom she did not know. She down beside Draco as Marcus started pointing people out. A girl named Millicent and two boys, Thomas (no, not a connection to Voldemort, just a name that popped into my head) and Devin. What Tirza did not know, was this was all a set up. There had never been any secret meetings held here; this meeting was solely for the purpose of getting things that they wanted... things that Tirza could provide for them. Namely answers to upcoming tests; Tirza had access to her father's cabinet as well as the teacher's lounge and the headmaster's office. She was free to roam where ever she pleased and could easily gain access to the answer sheets. This whole scheme had been planned by Draco and Marcus, the two that needed the answers the most. Hopefully, Tirza would very easily be convinced to do as they wanted, if they offered her things that she desired for her cooperation.  
  
"You have been invited here because Malfoy thinks you will be a good addition to our society. This society works to be the best of Slytherin and of the other houses. Our allegiance to the Dark Side is known by most, though we are the only ones that know it is true. Are you willing to pledge your allegiance to the Dark Lord?" Tirza looked strangely at Marcus. What in the world was he talking about? What was all this about a Dark Side and a Dark Lord? Draco elbowed her. "Say yes," he whispered. She had no idea what she was about to agree to, but being a little girl, she didn't give it much thought. "Okay, sure." Marcus smiled. "Good. Now must come your initiation." Tirza raised an eyebrow, eerily looking like her father, a person that the Slytherins didn't want to think of at the moment. "My what?" Tirza asked. "Malfoy, explain it to her," Marcus directed. "You will agree to do certain things for the better of the society and in return, we shall teach you spells that will make you smarter than your class when you join Hogwarts." Tirza smiled; school had always been hard for her and she hated to feel stupid. It sounded like a good idea; just give them something and they'd help her. "Sure, why not." Marcus smiled in the flickering light. "Excellent. Now what we want are the answers to all upcoming tests and exams; our allegiance to the Dark Lord does not permit us much time to study, but we cannot allow our grades to fall." "You mean you want me to steal all the answers for you?" Everyone nodded. "We will teach you the spell to copy and you shall deliver the copies to me, as I am the leader," Marcus told her. She shook her head. "I don't think that's such a good idea. It's wrong to steal stuff and I might get caught." "Are you afraid?" Draco asked. "No, but..." "But nothing; you have pledged your allegiance to this society and must comply or suffer the consequences," Marcus interrupted. Tirza suddenly felt very scared; these people sounded a little funky. Were they threatening her? She shivered, not wanting to think about what they might do, realizing for the first time that she was all by herself here. Sure she was surrounded by a small group of people, but they weren't her friends. They were here to get something any way they could. "Look, this has been a blast, but I gotta get back before my dad finds out I'm gone," she said, starting to get up. Draco and Crabbe pushed her back down. "The meeting isn't over yet," Marcus told her, his voice low, making her shiver.  
  
Snape walked quickly to Hogsmeade, trying to get his temper under control, and not being especially successful at the moment. If Tirza thought she had been in trouble before, would she ever be surprised! He'd... well he didn't quite know what he was going to do yet. He also thought any spankings had best wait until he himself had settled down; he would never want to do something in severe anger that he would regret later. She would definitely be getting a spanking though... and most likely more than one! Anything she had previously done was nothing compared to this. She told a horrendous lie, right to his face. And she knew that it was wrong to go to Hogsmeade even though she was grounded; why else did she ask for Potter's help to sneak there? He sighed; at times he just had no idea what was going through his daughter's head. He knew that she felt bad when she disappointed him, but she does this anyway! He wondered if he was really cut out to be a parent. Did Ariel ever have this much trouble with her? Did other parents have this much trouble with their children? He didn't know what exactly was going through Tirza's head this morning when she snuck away, but he was sure he'd get to the bottom of things... in more ways than one.  
  
"Hey, I'm serious. I'm gonna be in really big trouble if my dad finds out I'm not at Hogwarts. I gotta go." Tirza tried to stand again, but was again pushed back down. Adrenaline began pumping through her system and she pushed Draco's hand off her shoulder. "Look, back off guys. I'm leaving and you can't make me stay here!" before Draco and Crabbe could react, Tirza was running towards the rotted boards to leave the shack. Marcus Flint was faster than she was, with his wand and anyway. Tirza was suddenly stopped in her tracks, unable to move. "This isn't funny; let me go! I won't tell on your stupid secret place and meeting if that's what you're all pissy about." She was floated back to the group and was dropped rather roughly onto the ground beside him. "Hey, come one, take this thing off me, I wanna move!" Tirza looked helplessly around the group of kids, fear beginning to creep up on her face. "Do you swear that you won't try and run?" Marcus asked. "I promise! Please!" The body bind was released and Tirza was able to move again. Relief flooded her, though she was still nervous and feeling very scared. She clapped Marcus on the back. "Hey man, that was pretty cool. Can you teach me that?" Marcus gave her a funny look and she giggled; before he could tell what was coming, her little fist slammed into his nose, blood squirting everywhere. Marcus dropped his wand and held his nose. "Somebody make the bleeding stop," be mumbled. The boy named Thomas grabbed his own wand and cast a spell, making the bleeding stop. Marcus' eyes were getting puffy from the broken nose and he glared at Tirza, who in all the confusion over his nose, was trying to sneak away. "Not so fast!" he yelled. He ran after her, easily tackling the tiny girl, slapping her across the face. Tirza screamed and bit his arm and tried to get away. Despite the bite, Marcus was able to tackle her again, pinning her face down on the floor. "Lemme go you bastard!" she screamed, kicking and thrashing in a small attempt to escape. He suddenly let go of her, but placed her in another body bind. Tirza screamed and wailed, yelling obscenities at her captor. "Somebody put a silencing charm on this place!" Marcus shouted over her. The kids all looked at each other. "We don't know how to do those yet; don't you Marcus?" Draco asked. Marcus scowled. "Not till next year," he grumbled. "We gotta make her shut up or the teachers'll be all over this place." Tirza continued to scream, mixing cried of help among other colorful uses of the English language.  
  
Marcus finally had enough of her yelling and roughly grabbed her, lifting her off the ground, putting his face in hers. "You stop that racket right now or you're gonna get hurt!" Tirza wimpered. "Let me move again and I'll stop and I won't run away, I promise. I won't even bite anybody." Marcus eyes the frightened little girl. He tossed her onto the floor. "Fine; Crabbe, get over here and hold her arms so she can't run away." As soon as Crabbe had her in his strong hold, the body bind was taken off. "So what are we gonna do? The kid's gonna rat us out to her old man," Pansy asked. Marcus laughed. "No she won't. If she does, she'll have to admit that she was here and than she'll be in trouble, won't you kid?" Tirza nodded. "I'd be in really BIG trouble," she whispered. "So you're not going to tell on us are you?" She shook her head. "And if you don't copy those test for us and do whatever else we may ask, we'll tell Professor Snape that we saw you here in Hogsmeade. What do you think he'd do then?" Tirza's eyes grew big and her face paled slightly. "I don't care what he'd do. I'm not gonna steal for some stupid fuck like you!" Her choice of language was rewarded by a slap across the face; Tirza started to cry. "You WILL or else, got it?" She shook her head. "No way, buck tooth boy! You can kiss my ass!" (Marcus is the one with the funky teeth that kinda stick out, right?). As Marcus raised his hand to slap her again, Tirza ducked, letting Crabbe take the blow. "Hey, ow!" Crabbe whined, letting go of Tirza. Tirza rolled away from the two boys, but Draco caught her from behind. She screamed and kicked his knee, sending him hopping, holding his knee. Millicent and Pansy didn't even try to touch her, too afraid of messing up their hair and make- up. Goyle approached her and received a punch to his gut. Tirza was so close to escaping, she could see the exit by the rotten boards, when she was tackled from behind by Marcus. Sick and tired of her, he didn't even bother to use his wand. He picked her up and carried her roughly back to the other room and slammed her onto the floor, making Tirza scream in pain. "Shit, you're gonna break my back!" Marcus pinned her down, sitting on her legs and pressing hard on her shoulders with his hands. "I have had it with you little girl! If you know what's good for you, you'll agree to what we want!" She defiantly shook her head. "Fuck you!" Marcus scowled and pressed harder on her shoulders, causing Tirza to whimper. "Stop it, it hurts." Beyond the point of trying to reason with the girl, Marcus decided to just make her suffer, pressing her tiny body hard into the dirty floor.  
  
Tirza started to cry. "Please, let me go, please!" she begged. Draco came to stand beside Marcus. "You're not going to want to do that; she gets all funny." Marcus laughed as Tirza continued to struggle. "Than let's all have a good laugh," Marcus decided. Tirza tried to kick and bite and punch, but the only thing she as able to do was scream. She screamed until the sight of Marcus began to swirl; she twisted her head around, things spinning. She stopped screaming, tears pouring down her face. "Please stop, please," Tirza begged. They all laughed as she pitifully begged. Things continued to spin, growing dark; it was all too much. A flashback became to come over her and there was no way to fight it. These people weren't going to help her; they were laughing at her misery, at the fact that she was frightened and crying. Everything suddenly became completely black and she could feel what happened that terrible day. She could feel what HE had done with his hands, her skin burning where he touched her, the things that he did. She started to tremble, than began to shake as though having a seizure. "No, I don't want to do this! Let me go! It's bad! I can't! Stop! It's bad!" she moaned, whimpering, crying. Marcus and the others watched her violent shaking and heard her incoherent words and statements. They laughed and made jokes as the shaking continued. Marcus didn't let go of her and the flashback continued over and over again without pause, almost hurting her. Tirza sobbed, begging HIM to stop, but of course it was a flashback and HE would not stop until Marcus let go of her and the flashback passed.  
  
Snape reached Hogsmeade and began to comb the stores looking for his daughter. It was possible that she changed her mind about going to this so called secret place and was shopping, biding her time until she snuck back to the school. He had pulled his anger under control enough that he did not feel so very dangerous, but he was still angry with Tirza. He continued down the street, approaching the Shrieking Shack. Hermione had suspected that to be the secret place, but he doubted that Tirza would go there, what with her fear of ghosts and Count Dracula and such. As Snape neared the building, he could hear screams... his daughter's screams. Not knowing what to expect, Snape took off running to the building, searching for a place to enter. As he began breaking several rotten boards to make an entrance, the screaming stopped, replaced by crying and begging. He didn't know how, but he knew it was Tirza. Finally breaking enough boards to slip into the building, he entered and began calling for Tirza. Marcus and the others heard a voice, calling for the little girl and began to panic. They decided to make a run for it just as Snape entered the room. Snape rushed to Tirza's side and they all escaped... all expect Draco Malfoy. "Not so fast Mr. Malfoy!" Snape used his wand to cast a body binding spell on Draco. "I happen to know that this was all your idea and as soon as Tirza tell me what has gone on here, there will be hell to pay." Draco gulped and watched as Snape turned back to Tirza, in the throws of a horrifying flashback. Snape had never been with her when she had one and was deeply concerned at her seizure like shaking and her mumbled pleas. Not sure what to do, Snape cradled her in his arms and stroked her hair. Tirza's flashback continued, her mind not registering the fact that she was now safe. Snape was frightened, yes frightened. He didn't know how to make Tirza better and felt to utterly helpless that it was scary. Draco watched as Snape began to sing to his incoherent daughter, singing a lullaby in a scratchy, deep voice.  
  
It took nearly ten minutes before Tirza's flashback ended. Not knowing where she was or remembering that she had snuck away, all she knew was that she was frightened and her daddy was holding her. She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed onto his shoulder. Snape, relieved that she was out of her almost comatose state, momentarily forgot his anger, thankful that Tirza was alright. He rocked her back and forth, rubbing circles on her back as she cried. By the time she calmed down, his shoulder was soaked with her tears. She remembered where she was and how she got there and looked down at her hands. "I guess you're pretty mad at me, huh?" she asked quietly. Snape kissed her face and held her tight. "I am upset that you lied to me and left despite being grounded, but we shall deal with that later. I am so glad you are alright; I didn't know what was going on or how to help." Happy that she wasn't being yelled at, she leaned against Snape's chest. "I was having a flashback," Tirza told him. "It was really scary; this was all really scary and I'm really really really glad you're here daddy." Snape kissed her again. "I'm glad I'm here too. Now why don't you tell me about Mr. Malfoy's part in all of this and what has happened here," Snape said. Tirza took a deep breath and began her story with Draco growing more and more nervous by the second.  
  
A/N: Okay all, AlexGray had an interesting idea! She suggests that Snape should spank Draco. Now wouldn't that be funny! And seeing as Snape and Lucius are "friends" and it would keep Draco from getting expelled, I think Snape would even get away with it. How many think Draco should get a spanking from Snape? (Raises hand) Me! I think that's just what that little creep deserves! Anyone else in favor? Anyways, what will Snape decide to do with Tirza? As always, parents are asked to contribute there ideas! Under the circumstances, what would you all of you do? Personally, I think AlexGray's idea could be a lot of fun, but I love to consult with my wonderful readers.  
  
Potter-Snape: Well, Tirza won't be scared for life, but I'm sure that she will learn an important lesson from all this. Snape had warned her before not to go to the Shrieking Shack and she knew that sneaking out was wrong; this is what happened because of the choice she made. Perhaps Tirza will grow more because of this experience. She'll never fully outgrow her antics though!  
  
Luinthoron: You are very right! It doesn't matter what Draco Malfoy thinks of you and Tirza will most likely hate him forever for saying he was her friend and not stopping Marcus from hurting her.  
  
CraJure: Tirza's not going to be spanked this time; I think she'll learn a lesson without any help from Snape!  
  
Star: I hope this chapter gives you a lot of after school fun!  
  
Kenomee: No, Snape will not spank her. I think he would feel like she has been through enough over this situation and has learned a valuable lesson from it. I personally don't think a spanking would be justified as she was very much pressured into going and we all know how fragile Tirza is, as does Snape.  
  
Venus: Yes, Hermione is a very good friend. Good thing Snape should up when he did, who knows what else could have happened! I think under the circumstances that Tirza will be much more forgiving about Hermione telling. And I would definitely do the same as Hermione if my friend was in a bad situation like that!  
  
SecretKeeper: I think Snape will be much more understanding once he realizes that Draco really pressured her into going. She's a fragile little girl and just didn't have enough strength at the time to stand up to him like she should and not care what Draco thinks.  
  
Alrick: The threat of a spanking or an actual spanking usually seems to work for Snape on occasion! Tirza was very pressured into going though and she did feel bad at what she was doing, but also felt that she HAD to go. I don't think a spanking would really be appropriate in the situation and Snape won't be spanking her. After the flashback and all the pressure, Tirza will learn a lesson all on her own, without any "help" from Snape. I think this will be a good growing experience for Tirza; perhaps now she will realize that when her dad says she can't go to the Shrieking Shack (etc) that he is concerned for her safety and not trying to ruin her fun. I think in Tirza's case that the groundwork which you mentioned has not been laid out properly by her departed mother. Or perhaps Tirza is subconsciously testing her boundaries with Snape since he was not there to help lay the original groundwork. Just my musings on things! Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
Okay everyone, enjoy! I will try and get the next chapter up by late tomorrow night. Much love, Kerry 


	57. A Little Bit of Growing Up

Snape's look grew darker and darker as Tirza continued to tell him what all went in this 'secret meeting'. And Draco grew more and more frightened of the furious potions master. If looks could kill, Draco would have been long gone, but now the boy worried about what exactly Snape was going to do to him. Tirza, exhausted from the events, yawned and leaned against Snape when she finished. Snape now turned his full attention to Draco. "Well Mr. Malfoy, just to keep up the appearance that I am more than fair to my Slytherins, I shall grant you a few moments to tell your side before I decided what to do with you." Draco gulped, not knowing what exactly it was that Snape wanted to hear. "She's lying... sure I brought her here, but I tried to stop Marcus. I really did; she's my friend, I didn't want him to hurt her." "Bastard," Tirza said. Snape put a finger to her lips. "You hush." He turned back to Malfoy. "Really Mr. Malfoy, who do you expect me to believe? You... or my terrified and traumatized daughter?" Draco knew he had lost; he had lost big time. There was no way to win against Snape's daughter. Sure the kid drove him insane, but obviously that didn't matter; Snape would always be overprotective when it came to her. "Now what shall I do TO you?" Snape mused, putting extra emphasis on 'to'. Draco just watched him silently, knowing anything he said would make things worse. "I got an idea," Tirza said quietly. "Can I kick his ass?" Snape shook his head. "No, you may not. I don't want you fighting unless you absolutely have to." Draco felt somewhat relieved that the kid wasn't going to go crazy and beat him up; she may be a little kid, but she could really hurt a guy! "I must say Mr. Malfoy that you live up to the Slytherin name and as much as I feel loyalty to my own house, I do not appreciate it when those Slytherin characteristics urge you to pester my daughter and pressure her into unsafe situations." Snape paused and scowled darkly. Malfoy wished that he could hide, but the body bind prevented him from even moving. "Personally, I think you are in dire need of an attitude adjustment, as well as a good spanking. Which I do know as a fact that it has been an extremely long time since you last received one, not counting your caning." Malfoy blushed a dark red. There were times when he very much regretted that his father and Snape were friends.  
  
The mention of Malfoy being spanked seemed to perk Tirza up a bit; she forced her eyes to stay open and sleep to stay away until she knew what her dad would do. "Hmmm," Snape mused. "Perhaps that is exactly what you need." Tirza nodded her head happily. Draco shook his head. "You can't do that." Snape raised an eyebrow. "Thank you for making my mind up for me... that is exactly what I will do." Draco's eyes grew wide. "My father..." "Your father," Snape interrupted. "Would do much worse I'm sure if I owled him about this. Not for what you did of course, but for getting caught; I know he would be very displeased." Draco dropped his head and gulped. It was true; he would get much worse at home, especially if he was expelled over this. "And whether or not you think your father would approve, I am the head of your house and therefore have the right as far as the school is concerned. And do not think that you shall be picked on unjustly... the others involved in this fiasco will received their just punishments as well." Draco sighed; at least he wouldn't be the only one in trouble. "Now unless there is any other things you'd like to add, I suggest we get this over with so I can take my daughter back to Hogwarts." Tirza, knowing the drill, crawled off Snape's lap and sat well out of the way in case Draco got to kicking. Draco was floated over to Snape and the body bind was taken off, depositing the boy across Snape's knees. If Tirza wasn't so tired and sore, she would be rolling on the floor with laughter at the scene in front of her. She knew how strong her dad was and didn't think there was anyone else in the world, expect Marcus, which deserved this more than Draco. While she didn't roll with laughter, she did giggle; adding to the embarrassment that Draco felt, which was quickly replaced with shouts for mercy. Snape was far from being merciful, though still in control of his temper, but he was determined that Draco would remember this for some time!  
  
Several minutes that seemed like hours to Draco later, Snape released the boy who immediately rubbed his burning bottom, not carrying if Tirza saw the tears running down his face. His resolve had quickly been broken and replaced by tears and shouts under Snape's firm hand. "And do not think that this is over Mr. Malfoy. I will be seeing you and your fellow conspirators in my office at eight o'clock sharp. Now I suggest you get yourself back to Hogwarts before you get into any further trouble." Draco took the hint and ran from the room and crawled out through the rotten boards, quickly wiping the tears from his face, but unable to keep from rubbing his bottom. Snape turned to Tirza, who was still giggling. "As amusing as I'm sure that was for you, I do not think I'd laugh if I were you," Snape said softly. Tirza immediately fell quiet, thinking she'd be the next one crying and rubbing a sore bottom. She sighed and looked down at the floor. "I'm in really big trouble, aren't I?" Snape sighed and scooped her off the dirty floor. "I'm disappointed and hurt at the choices you made today and you will be properly punished, but not now." Tirza nodded and yawned. "Be careful of my back, it really hurts," she whispered sleepily. Snape frowned, remembering that she had been slammed onto the floor. He sat down and place Tirza face down over his lap. "Hey, you said you weren't gonna punish me now!" Tirza shouted, kicking her legs. Snape leaned down and kissed her head. "I'm not going to spank you; I want to look at your back, but I don't want you to lying on the floor," Snape assured her. Tirza breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm going to lift your shirt and look at your back, alright?" Tirza nodded and Snape carefully pulled her shirt up. A very large bruise was already starting to form on her back, but Snape felt around and could feel nothing broken. He put her shirt back down and stood up still cradling her. "Are you going to be alright?" She nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Yeah; this isn't the first flash back, but it was the worstest yet. Opps, I mean worst, I think. It was scary." She yawned again as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Snape carefully carried her out of the Shrieking Shack and started back towards Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione paced nervously outside Snape's chambers. She was worried that Tirza might be hurt; worried at what Snape would do to Tirza, and worried that Tirza would hate her. Even if Snape didn't tell Tirza that she had been the one to tell, who else would it have been? It wouldn't take long for Tirza to find out that it was her. She had been pacing since Snape had stormed out of the chambers after finding his daughter's bed empty. Hermione knew that she had done the right thing, but she wasn't going to leave until she knew that Tirza was alright. She paced back and forth until she was tired and than sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. Not long after she sat, she could hear someone coming down the hallway. She jumped to her feet as Snape rounded the corner with Tirza in his arms. "Is she alright Professor?" Snape nodded. "It turned out to be much less fun than she thought; she's sleeping and I'm going to put her to bed." Hermione let out a breath that she had been holding. "I'm glad that she's okay." Snape gave the girl a small smile. "I am too. And thank you for telling me; and I truly think that Tirza will forgive you." Hermione nodded. "Can I come visit her later? Like after supper?" "Yes, that would be fine. I'd best put her to bed now." Hermione said goodbye and walked down the hallway feeling very relieved. Tirza would be okay and Snape didn't seem too mad; in fact, he seemed much more kind than usual. Now perhaps she could concentrate on studying! Snape chuckled softly as Hermione walked away. That was one friend that Tirza was very lucky to have and much to his surprise, Snape hoped that they would stay friends. Tirza could use a more claming influence. He carefully laid her on her bed; Tirza whimpered and turned from her back onto her stomach in her sleep. He tucked the covers in around her and kissed her cheek before leaving the room.  
  
Two and a half hours later, Tirza awoke from the urge of needing to use the restroom. She quietly got out of bed and opened her door, which creaked as usual. Snape looked up from where he sat on the sofa, working on lesson plans. "God, I gotta pee really bad," she announced, making mad dash to the bathroom. Snape chuckled and shook his head. Tirza shook her head as she washed her hands, embarrassed that she had just told her dad that she had to pee. She dried her hands on the towel and took a deep breath, scowling at herself in the mirror. 'Boy, I've really screwed up big.' She rubbed her bottom, thinking about how much it would hurt, and her lower lip quivered. 'And I don't wanna get spanked; but I can't stay in here forever.' She took another deep breath and emerged from the bath room and walked over to where Snape sat, her head hanging, rather scared to look him in the eye. "Are you gonna spank me?" she asked quietly. Snape reached out and cupped her chin in his hand, gently tilting her head to look at him. "I don't think my spanking you will help you to learn anything more than you have figured out for yourself, do you?" She shook her head in agreement. "But you still disobeyed me and lied to me and we need to talk about that and you will have to be punished for that." Tirza burst into tears and crumpled onto the floor, sobbing. Severus reached down and pulled her onto his lap and she cried on his chest. "I'm sorry daddy! Really I am! I didn't mean to be so bad!" "Hush baby," he said, rubbing her back. "I know you are sorry and I know that you have learned a very good lesson." She nodded. "I'll never be a bad girl again, I promise." Snape kissed her head and gently wiped the tears from her face. "Don't cry sweetheart; I'm not angry with you. I am sad that you got hurt because of the choice you made and that you choose to disobey me, but I'm not angry." She sniffled and blew her nose. "Do you understand that you made bad decisions today?" "Yeah," she replied quietly. "And what were you bad decisions?" Severus prompted. Tirza took a deep breath. "I lied to you and I went to Hogsmeade even though I was grounded and I went to the Shrieking Shack even though you told me to never ever ever go there." "That's right. And what happened because you made those decisions?" he asked softly. "I got hurt and made you worry and had a really bad flashback." He nodded and kissed her forehead. "I give you rules Tirza to try and keep you safe and happy. I know that you think it is because I don't want you to have fun, but that is not why. I do it because I don't ever want bad things to happen to you, I always want you to be safe." She nodded and blew her nose again. "You have been so very defiant lately and I really do not know why." "You're right daddy. When you tell me I can't do stuff I think you're just being a meanie-mo. But now I know that's not true. If I had listened, I wouldn't have gone into that nasty place and I wouldn't have had to sneak out or lie. And cuz I did all that, I got hurt and now I'm in trouble." Severus hugged her tight. "That's right. I am very proud of you that you understand that. I am also proud that you did not give in and agree to help those children cheat and steal." She gave him a big smile. "I promise that I'm gonna try really super hard to listen to you, cuz I don't like getting in trouble so much and I don't ever want to be scared like I was this morning."  
  
Snape gently rubbed her back as Tirza snuggled against him. "Well now that you understand what you did wrong, we need to decide what your punishment should be. I don't think a spanking would really do any good this time; what do you think your punishment should be?" Tirza raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Me? Why you askin me?" Severus smiled. "Even though I have the final say because I am your father, I'd like to know what you think. I always want to listen to what you have to say." She nodded and sighed. "I dunno. I'm already grounded for almost three weeks." "So you don't have any ideas?" She shook her head no. "Alright; you are going to be grounded for an extra two weeks. There will be no Hogsmeade for the rest of your grounding and no quidditch games. I want you back here by seven o'clock every night and you are grounded from all your friends expect Hermione, and there will be no playing outside unless I am with you." Tirza frowned. "What if Hermione is with the guys?" "Than you will not be with them; it is only until your grounding is over. Hermione has a more positive influence than the boys do," Snape told her. "That's a really long time," Tirza said in awe. "I think I'd rather get spanked that have five weeks grounding." Snape laughed loudly before he caught the serious look on her face. "Are you truly serious child?" Tirza shrugged. "Yeah, but no, but yeah, but...never mind." Snape hugged her. "I think five weeks restriction will be good for you and teach you more than a spanking would this time." She nodded. "At least I won't have to sit on pillows," she said with a wink. Snape rolled his eyes and Tirza giggled. "Since you brought up about Hermione, she's the one that told ya isn't she?" Snape nodded. "Are you angry with her?" Tirza sighed. "Maybe a little, but I'm really glad she did cuz than you came and they stopped hurting me." "Hermione did the right thing; she thought you would be hurt and was very worried for you and she told me even though she thought you might be mad. She's a very good friend." "Was she really worried that I'd be mad?" Tirza asked. "Very worried. But she cared more about you being safe," Severus told her. "That's pretty cool," she decided. "And I'm glad you came to save me." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Snape cuddled her close, glad she was safe. "I'm hungry," Tirza announced. Snape chuckled. "You stay here and rest; supper will be ready in just a few moments, I will tell the elves to bring it here."  
  
Just after seven o'clock, there was knock on the door of Snape's chambers. Severus eased Tirza from his lap and went to open the door; Hermione stood there holding several large packages, which she handed to Snape. "Tirza, Hermione is here to see you." Tirza got off the couch and ran to Hermione, hugging the girl tightly. Hermione was very surprised, but hugged Tirza back. "You're an awesome friend Hermione. Thank you for telling my dad. If you didn't, he never would have come to rescue me like Prince Charming." "You're not mad?" Hermione asked tentatively. Tirza shook her head. "Nope. You're the greatest friend ever, one of my bestest bestest friends." Hermione smiled happily. "You're mine too; I'm so glad you're not mad." Tirza gave her another quick hug. "Come in and hang with me, I'm watching Tom and Jerry and I think dad's bored." She looked to Snape. "Is it okay? And what's with all that stuff?" Snape smiled. "Yes, Hermione may stay and you might want to ask her what this is, she handed it to me when she came." Hermione retrieved the boxes and handed them to Tirza, who squealed in delight. "It's stuff from AJ! Yippy!" A letter was taped to the top of one of the boxes and Tirza pulled it off. "It for you dad, from AJ's mom, I know her handwriting." Tirza handed him the letter and both girls began to eagerly open the four boxes. Snape carefully opened the letter and began to read. "Dear Mr. Snape..."  
  
A/N: Alrick thinks that Snape should write to AJ's parents and find out a little more about Tirza and Ariel's past and I think that's a great idea! The nice discussion was her suggestion as well, and Draco being spanked gets credited to AlexGray. So what is AJ's mom writing Snape about? What's in the packages? There's a very nice surprise for Tirza and Snape hidden in them that will cause much fun and adventures coming up, but I won't tell you what it is yet! You'll have to wait for the next chapter, which will hopefully be up late tomorrow night. And what is going to happen to Draco and the rest of the Slytherins from the 'society' in Snape's office? Stay tuned!  
  
Potter-Snape: Snape spanking Draco sounded good to me too! And what does he have in store for Draco and the others in his office? Dun dun dun, LOL!  
  
Kenomee: Well Tirza did forgive Hermione and I too am glad that she did. Really, if it wasn't for Hermione telling Snape, things could have really gotten bad at the Shack. I think Snape made the right choice by not spanking her and I hope that Tirza will mature from this; maybe Hermione will rub off on her a little more!  
  
RitaSkeeter: I don't think it will create big problems that Snape spanked Draco. As in earlier chapters, Hogwarts does allow corporal punishment at the head of house's discretion. I think Lucius would punish Draco quite severely just for getting caught and he was better off being punished by Snape, who I imagine is more humane than that creepy Lucius.  
  
McMish: I hope Snape's handling of the situation with Tirza meets with your approval. Now the question is, will she be able to make it through the grounding?  
  
Alrick: Thank you for all your ideas! I hope they turned out the way you envisioned them! So what all do you think AJ's mother will have to say about Tirza and Ariel's past and relationship? And yes, Harry will get yelled at later on, but will tell Snape something that will keep him from punishment. 


	58. When Snape Attacks and Holiday Plans!

"Dear Mr. Snape. Hello to you, and allow me to introduce myself; I'm Christine Logan and I am sure that you've heard all about my daughter, Amy. My family was very pleased to get the letter from Tirza; my daughter insisted that you had killed her and hid her body inside a wall." Snape chuckled, remembering that Tirza said her little friend would think that. "Children, they get such crazy ideas sometimes! I hope that you and Tirza are getting along well together; I know she was very worried before she left. My family would like to extend an invitation for you to come and visit. We have just moved into a house and have a guest room that would be perfect for you two. We thought perhaps the last week of Christmas break; if you don't have any plans for Christmas, you're welcome to spend that with us too. There is also some things of Ariel's still in storage that you and Tirza might want to go through; we couldn't send everything with Tirza. Give Tirza our love; I hope she enjoys the gifts! Please write back and let us know if you will be coming to visit! Sincerely, Chris, Michael and AJ Logan." Snape sat down in the arm chair, still holding the letter. He hadn't given much thought to Christmas; he always stayed here at the school to help supervise the children that didn't go home. He didn't know these people, these Logans, but he knew that Tirza would love to see them. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to venture to the US and see them during the break. The sound of giggles interrupted his thoughts and he looked over at Tirza and Hermione. "Daddy look!" Tirza held up a brown teddy bear in a blue shirt much like the ones on her 'Star Trek' show. "It's a Spock bear, isn't it cute!" She held up another brown bear in a red shirt. "And a Scotty bear, too!" He smiled. "That's very nice dear." A nightie with a picture of Sleeping Beauty under the sleeping spell with the words 'Princess of Sleep' underneath, as well as a photo album with Sleeping Beauty came out of the boxes. Hermione helped her to bring everything to her room and the girls pulled out Tirza's box of play clothes.  
  
Snape glanced up at the clock, it was nearly eight. He knocked on Tirza's door. "Don't come in, we're changing!" Tirza shouted. A few minutes later, Tirza poked her head out the door and Hermione's head poked out underneath. "Wuz up man?" "I am going to collect the culprits from this morning and deal with them in my office. I don't want you to leave here, alright?" Tirza frowned. "Can't I come and watch?" Snape shook his head. "Can I listen from the classroom?" Snape thought for a moment; she did deserve to hear what happened to them after what they did to her, it wouldn't really hurt to allow her even up the score a little bit. "Alright, but I want you to be quiet." Tirza smiled. "Can Hermione come?" Snape rolled his eyes. "No." "I should go anyways; will you tell me all about it tomorrow?" Hermione asked. Tirza nodded happily. They ducked back into her room to change into regular clothes. Tirza bid Hermione goodbye and went to wait in Snape's classroom as Snape went to collect the culprits. Eight very nervous kids followed Snape to his office and stood in front of the very angry professor. "Now having reviewed the incident, I found out that Pansy, Millicent, Thomas and Devin did nothing more than be at the scene. Students are, however, forbidden from entering the Shrieking Shack, so none of you will be without punishment." None of the kids said anything, not wanting to make things worse for themselves. "I am taking twenty points each and Hogsmeade privileges for two months from Pansy, Thomas, Millicent and Devin, as well as a month of detentions every night with Filch. I do not want to hear of any of you going into the shack again, is that clear?" The four named individuals nodded. "Then go," Snape said, sending them scurrying from the room. "And now for the rest of you." Snape glared darkly at Draco, Marcus, Crabbe and Goyle; Marcus was the only one who didn't look frightened. "Crabbe and Goyle, I happen to know that you participated in restraining my daughter, as well as going into the Shrieking Shack." Both boys nodded. "You will also be losing your Hogsmeade privileges for two months, you will make a formal apology to my daughter, and you will serve detention with Filch every night for two months. You are dismissed." Crabbe and Goyle, feeling lucky that they didn't get expelled or suspended, ran from the room.  
  
Tirza listened with much interest as her father began lecturing, no yelling, at Marcus and Draco. She giggled softly as she remembered Draco's spanking from this morning. "You both are lucky that you are not being expelled. I will be owling your parents and notifying them of what happened and what corrective measures were taken. You both deserve a caning, which is exactly what Mr. Flint will receive. Mr. Flint will also not be on the quidditch team for the rest of the school year." Marcus opened his mouth to protest, but Snape held up his hand, silencing him. "Do not think that Mr. Malfoy will be getting away scott free. He was the only one of you that I was able to catch earlier and he received a spanking at the scene of the crime and will receive another in place of the caning before leaving this office as well as three months of nightly detention with Filch." Draco's face burned red with embarrassment at the mention of the earlier spanking and shivered at what his father would say when he found out. Marcus was finally starting to look upset, having never been caned. Snape retrieved the cane from his desk. "Alright Mr. Flint, unless you can think of any reasonable arguments that are not self-serving lies, we shall begin." Marcus said nothing, but he became deathly pale. Even though Marcus deserved it, Tirza couldn't help but cringe as she heard her father give him ten hard strokes; she was certainly glad she wasn't the one in such big trouble! It certainly served Marcus right when he started pleading after five strokes but was ignored; now he knew how she had felt earlier! Snape put down the cane, and glared at Marcus, feeling he had done his job well. He had waited long enough after the incident that his temper was under control and he did not have to worry about overdoing it. "Now Mr. Flint, you may stay until Draco's punishment is over, or you may leave now." He doubted that the boy heard him, as he was paying more attention to rubbing his raw bottom than anything else. Snape sat in his desk chair and glared at Draco. "Come here," he ordered. Draco vehemently shook his head. "You can't spank me again! That's not fair!" Draco's hands covered his bottom protectively, as he still felt the after effects of his earlier encounter with the potions mater's hand. Snape glared at him. "A spanking or a caning over what you received earlier; your choice Mr. Malfoy." Draco was trapped; there was not way out of this. And unless he wanted his father to come and cane him again, he figured he'd better do whatever Snape wanted. Draco slowly shuffled toward Snape, who grabbed the boy and pulled him over his knees. "Consider yourself lucky Mr. Malfoy," Snape said. "Lucky sir?" Draco croaked from his uncomfortable position. "Yes, lucky; lucky that you are a Hogwarts student and not my own son because you'd be getting much worse than this if you were." With that said Snape raised his hand high and brought it down hard on Draco's still sore bottom. Tirza certainly didn't feel like cringing at Draco's punishment! Sure she knew it must hurt a lot, but she had been there before and knew he would survive, despite all his yelling.  
  
When it was all over, Tirza peeked out the door of the classroom and watched Marcus and Draco walking slowly and stiffly down the hallway towards their common room. She giggled loudly, but neither boy cared about anything more than how much their bottoms hurt. What a story she'd have to tell Hermione; too bad she wasn't here to see them walking down the hallways rubbing their bottoms! She continued to giggle, not hearing Snape come up behind her. Snape shook his head and playfully swatted her bottom, causing her to whirl around. "Hey," she whined. Snape chuckled. "I know you think they received everything they deserved, which they did, but I do not want you teasing them, all right?" Tirza wrinkled her face into a frown. "But they tease me when I get spanked!" Snape raised an eyebrow. "And how does it make you feel when they do that?" "Mad, and sad, and embarrassed," she admitted softly. "Exactly; do you want to make other people feel bad?" he asked. She shook her head no. "Then you will not tease them. And I am very serious young lady; if I catch wind of you bothering them, they won't be the only ones with sore bottoms, understand?" Tirza sighed. "Yeah." "Good; now I have something I want to talk to you about, so let's go back to our quarters."  
  
Tirza sat in an armchair across from Snape, sipping some hot chocolate. "I received a very nice letter from your friend's mother. She has invited us for part or all of Christmas break and I was wondering if you'd like to go," Snape told her. Tirza's mouth hung open and she blinked several times. "Dude, are you serious?" Severus chuckled. "Very serious. I know you miss your friend very much." Tirza set down her hot chocolate and jumped onto Snape's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and smothering him with kisses. "Yea! I'm gonna go see AJ! Yippy!" Snape smiled, hugging her tight. "Um, I got a question though... what if I'm still grounded then? And how can I buy Christmas presents when I'm grounded?" Tirza asked. "Well, I think we can make an exception for Christmas presents and a vacation, as long as you are a good girl until then." Snape decided. "Yippy! Are we gonna spend Christmas there, or just New Years?" "That's really up to you," Snape told her. "If we stay here, can we have Christmas with Oliver and grandpa?" He nodded. "I kinda want to stay here for Christmas... it's our first Christmas together and my first Christmas with a brother and a grandpa. Is that okay?" Snape kissed her cheek. "Of course. And I know that your grandfather will let me off of baby-sitting duty for us to go to New York." "Yippy!" Tirza shouted again. "You are the bestest daddy in the whole wide world!" she announced, smothering him again with kisses. Snape was rather nervous about going to New York, as he and Tirza would have to keep the fact that they were a wizard and witch a secret, but for his little girl, he'd do anything.  
  
He kissed her head. "It's time for bed honey." Tirza frowned. "Damn that sucks." "That's another thing we need to discuss," Snape pointed out. "What?" Tirza asked. "Your choice of language; I don't like the obscenities you continue using." Tirza shrugged. "So?" "So it will stop; I understand that it will be a hard habit to break, but I want you to work on it, alright?" Tirza looked at his serious face and sighed. "Okay; but just cuz I love ya, not cuz I want to." Snape smiled. "That's good enough for me." Tirza slid off his lap and went to ready herself for bed. "I'm ready!" Tirza called a few minutes later. Snape entered her room, where she was curled up in bed, holding Molly tight. "Daddy, I don't wanna sleep," she said quietly. "I'm scared." Snape sat beside her on the bed and rubbed her back. "What are you scared of?" he asked. "I'm gonna have really bad nightmares cuz of the flashback, so I don't wanna sleep." It had been long enough since the last time she had the Dreamless Sleep Potion; it would be safe to give it to her. "Would you like the sleeping potion?" She nodded, on the verge of tears. Snape got up and retrieved the potion, which she readily took. "Can you stay with me until I fall asleep daddy?" He nodded. "Of course darling." She sniffled and Snape stroked her hair. "Daddy, will you please sing to me? Please? Pretty please? With a cherry on top?" Snape looked at his little girl who was frightened and need his comforting, feeling that he just couldn't deny her. "I'm not a very good at singing," he admitted. "That's okay," Tirza told him. "Just don't tell anybody I sing lullabies, alright?" Tirza giggled softly and nodded. "I promise." Snape smiled and began to sing softly. Tirza closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to come, knowing that her daddy would always be her knight in shining armor. "Daddy?" she asked softly. "Yes?" Snape stopped singing and replied. "Thanks for rescuing me... just like a knight in shining armor." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Of course baby." Tirza sighed. "I'm not a baby." He chuckled softly and ruffled her hair. "Oh yes you are; you're my baby girl." Tirza rolled her eyes. "Okay, just don't call me that in front of... like you know... people, okay?" Snape nodded. "I'll always be your knight darling; don't ever worry about that." Tirza yawned as sleep began to take over her body and nodded. "Sing again," she asked softly. Snape shook his head. Only for her would he sing.  
  
Knowing that Tirza was sound asleep and would not wake for at least six hours, Snape quickly made a trip to the owlry (did I spell that right?). He brought two owls back to his chambers and began drafting notes to both Marcus Flint's parents and Draco Malfoy's parents. The other's actions hadn't warranted severe enough punishment to require a note to parents, as these two were the only ones whose actions could have warranted suspension or expulsion. Writing letters got Snape to thinking. Perhaps it would be beneficial to write to this Chris Logan and ask her about Tirza's past. There were many things that Snape did not know about his daughter, especially where she and Ariel were concerned. Tirza would mention things like "Mommy liked this," or "Mommy did that," but she never really talked about her mother and their relationship. This Chris Logan had known Ariel since her arrival in New York and had known Tirza since the day she was born; most likely this woman could add some insight into what made Tirza Tirza. After sending the letters concerning Marcus and Draco on their way, he pulled out another piece of parchment and thought about how to go about asking this woman for information. Than on second though, decided that parchment would be rather odd to Muggles and it would be better if he used some of Tirza's notebook paper and a pen; he'd have to wait and ask Tirza where such things were in the morning.  
  
Tirza felt a gentle rubbing on her back. "Mmmm," she mumbled. Snape chuckled. "Tirza, would you like to get up for breakfast?" he asked softly. Tirza tried to sit up but was tangled in her blankets; she struggled with them for a few seconds before falling right off the bed, still tangled. She lay there for a moment, shaking her head. "A little help, puh-leez?" Snape laughed and scooped her off the floor, blanket and all. "Lay still," he directed, slowly working on the mess of blankets, finally releasing her. "Did you say something about food? Cuz I'm starving!" Tirza announced. Her being hungry was always a good sign that made Snape feel relieved. Tirza quickly dressed and followed Snape to the Great Hall. "Can I sit with Hermione?" Snape shook his head no. "You are ground from the boys, remember?" She nodded. "Oh yeah, duh." She sat beside Snape, thankful that the events of yesterday were not being discussed by everyone in the school. Draco certainly didn't want to advertise the fact that he had been spanked by Snape and Marcus didn't want news of his caning to spread either, though it was obvious from the way they walked and how carefully they sat down that they had been involved in some kind of trouble, though there was only speculations as to what. As Tirza began to eat her oatmeal, two owls flew into the Great Hall and dropped fire red envelopes on Marcus and Draco's plates. Tirza nudged Snape. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to the envelopes. Snape smiled rather wickedly. "You'll see."  
  
A/N: Marcus and Draco got howlers! LOL! Any suggestions on what they will say? I think Marcus and Draco got exactly what they deserved. Can you imagine their reactions to the howlers? LOL! I am really looking forward to writing the Christmas break for Tirza, especially when she and Snape go to NY. That will be so much fun! But it will be a little while until then, as Tirza's world hasn't had Thanksgiving yet, though that is coming soon. And a very fun surprise will be who asks Tirza to the Christmas party! And it won't be Harry! Any guesses anyone? Stay tuned!  
  
SugarPrincess: Yes, I thought Draco's spanking was very funny too! And I agree that it was better for Snape to talk with Tirza instead of spanking her.  
  
Kenomee: Excellent idea about the howler! As you can see, they have already arrived; now we just have to wait for them to be opened. Harry will be reprimanded in the next chapter, hopefully up by late Friday night. It is funny that your father calls you kids the waffles! That is very cute. I think kinds think stuff like that is okay if they are very close to the grandparents. My grandparents and I were very close (and I still am with my grandmother, my grandpa passed two years ago () and their special name for me was "Kerry Berry Pie." I never minded them calling me that, but dare anyone else, they had another thing coming, LOL! I also think that Tirza needs a lot of love and comforting and I think it's good for Snape as well. As for college, I am going to do two years at a community college to get my generals out of the way and then I am off for the University of Minnesota (where my honey is currently, on an awesome scholarship). I can either complete my law degree at the U or start it there and end at the William Mitchell School of Law, which is a very prestigious law school here in MN. We'll have to see how things go later on. Hope all your "waffles" are healthy and happy, LOL!  
  
CraJure: Congratulations on your test score! And you were right; it was an invitation for Christmas from AJ's mom. Bravo to you!  
  
Potter-Snape: Just to let you know, the Molly-turned-into-a-real-lion idea WILL be coming soon. The Slytherins will have to get a small amount of revenge at least! The idea of tape of Tirza's early years is very good! I will use that as well. Snape will have a lot of things of Ariel's to go through when they visit NY and perhaps he will find several there, or perhaps AJ's parents have it, found after Tirza left. I hope the Slytherins punishments meet your standards! Snape has certainly turned into an over protective daddy, hasn't he?  
  
Alrick: Glad Draco's spanking gave you a laugh; no one could have deserved it more! And you are right; it is "oops" not "opps". Credit that to not proof reading enough and typing too fast! Very good suggestions about Ariel and Tirza's relationship. Not to slam single parent families, as you stated, just looking at statistics. Hopefully the correspondence with AJ's mother will give Snape more of an insight into Tirza's past and the way her mind works; info that he could certainly use before he gets gray hair! Cute suggestion of Ariel's wand in one of the packages, but AJ and her family do not know about the wizarding world, being completely and utterly muggle. It will prove quite a challenge for Snape to keep Tirza from "spilling the beans" about Hogwarts and such.  
  
Luinthoron: Glad everything met your approval! Always love seeing your reviews!  
  
ElVatoAlegre: Glad you like the story! I think it was time for Snape to lighten up and be a bit more human... and who better for the job that a little girl in love with the color pink? LOL!  
  
Star: Hope you had fun ice skating! Happy that you agree with how Snape handled things. Check back tomorrow night for another update!  
  
Hugs, Kerry 


	59. A Sunday At Hogwarts

This is Kerry's fiancé Aaron, typing this so she will stay in bed! She told me to tell everyone thank you for your get well wishes and that she will answer all review messages when she is feeling better. She has been scribbling in a notebook since she came back from the hospital, so I'll probably get roped into typing more for her soon. She asks for suggestions of "school escapades" for Tirza and sends her love to everyone. And now here is the chapter:  
  
Draco Malfoy stared in horror at howler in front of him. So much for keeping things quiet! But he had to open it; he tentatively reached for the howler. The Great Hall had gone silent, not wanting to miss a second of Malfoy's howler. Draco carefully opened the envelope; it flew from his hands and moved into the shape of a mouth. Lucius Malfoy's extremely angry voice rang out in the quiet hall. "What in Merlin's name is wrong with you? It's been one thing after another with you this year! You have been spanked by Snape TWICE? And because you've been bothering that little girl again!" Draco's face was growing paler and paler. "You are so very lucky that Professor Snape spanked you instead of expelling you! Did the caning I gave you not teach you to leave Snape's child alone?" The entire hall gasped; everyone looked from Draco to Snape and back to Draco. Draco's face became beet red with embarrassment and he wished that he could apparate away or crawl under the table. Thankfully no one was laughing; yet. "You are so very very lucky young man that I am unable to get away right now or you'd have a set of twelve red stripes to add to your collection! I better not hear anything more about you being trouble! And if you do cause anymore trouble, you better pray that Snape spanks you again, because if I have to come there and get you, you'll get much worse! You leave Snape's daughter alone you nitwit! How could you get caught like that, you idiot? Merlin! Just make sure you stay out of trouble!" The howler stopped and burst into flames, quickly turning to ash that fell onto Draco's scrambled eggs. As soon as the howler stopped, the entire hall burst into laughter and shouts. "Snape spanked Draco," several kids started chanting loudly. "Bugger finally got what he deserved!" Someone else called out. The teachers were all trying to hide their laughter and were not especially successful. Draco had never had so many people make fun of him before; what was worse was he couldn't do anything about it! He didn't even want to think of what his father would do to him! Dumbledore stood and tried to get the students to be quiet, but hardly anyone heard him over the laughter. Loudest of all, it seemed to Snape, was his own daughter. She was laughing so hard that she was crying and pointed at Draco. In all the laughter, no one even noticed Marcus Flint's howler. Dumbledore continue to call for quiet, but his requests fell on deaf ears. Snape frowned at Tirza. "Stop that," he ordered. "Why?" she asked between giggles. "Dumbledore wants everyone to be quiet and I specifically asked you NOT to make fun of Malfoy." "But everyone else is laughing!" she whined. "I do not care; you would not want them laughing at you," Snape retorted. Tirza glared at him. "I'll laugh if I want to, so there!" She started to giggle again. Snape's eyebrow rose and he looked at her sternly. "Is that so? Shall we go have a conversation in Dumbledore's office?" Tirza caught the look on his face and knew exactly what kind of conversation he was talking about. She shook her head no and stopped laughing. Dumbledore was still having no luck quieting everyone else and Snape stood up. "SILENCE! ALL OF YOU!" His voice rang out loud, echoing in the hall over everyone else's voices. All the kids looked at him and stopped laughing; nobody wanted to be the next one to face Snape's wrath!  
  
Tirza silently ate her breakfast, watching Malfoy intently. God was it tempting to say something to him! She glanced sideways at Snape, who wasn't watching her and sighed. It would almost be worth a spanking to say something to Draco... almost. Draco sat with his head in his hands, his face burning red with embarrassment. Nobody had even heard that Marcus Flint had been caned. They had all been to busy laughing at him and that howler from his dad. That was certainly the last thing Draco had wanted! He stared at the ashes of the howler that had settled onto his scrambled eggs. He had never been so embarrassed in his life! He caught Tirza looking at him and glared at her; it was all that pesky little kid's fault! Tirza saw his glare and stuck her tongue out at him. "Tirza stop that. It's no wonder he keeps bothering you, egging him on like that," Snape scolded. "He started it," Tirza whined. "Then you stop it," Snape ordered. Tirza sighed; sometimes her dad was no fun at all. Not wanting her to encourage Draco to bother her again, Snape urged her to hurry and eat. As he escorted her from the Great Hall, he stopped by the Gryffindor table. "Mr. Potter, I expect to see you in my office in thirty minutes," he told Harry gruffly. Harry only nodded and watched Snape and Tirza leave the hall, wondering what exactly Snape had in store for her. "Daddy, you're not going to spank Harry too, are ya?" Tirza asked. Snape shook his head. "Whether I wanted to or not, the school would not permit it." Tirza nodded. "Well don't be all pissy with him, cuz he's my friend, okay?" Snape rolled his eyes. "Some friend; he helped you to sneak into Hogsmeade even though he knew you weren't supposed to." Tirza scowled. "He did cuz I asked him too! It wasn't his idea." "You hush and go play in our chambers. I'll be working in my office if you need me." Tirza nodded and cast a suspicious look at him before entering the sitting room.  
  
Snape sat in his office writing a letter to Chris Logan. "There are many things I do not know about my daughter; many things that she does not like to talk about. I do know about her nightmares and what they pertain to, but I do not know what her habits with her mother were like and if they got along and what sorts of things she was allowed to do. I would appreciate any background information that you could give me..." A knock interrupted his thoughts. "Come in," he barked. Harry quietly entered the office and stood in front of Snape's desk, trying hard not to appear nervous. "You wanted to see me Professor?" Snape nodded and looked darkly at the boy. "I happen to know that you are the one who helped my daughter sneak into Hogsmeade, though you knew she was not allowed to. I would like to know what exactly possessed you to do that." Harry nodded; he had suspected that Snape wanted to see him about this. "Well sir, she came to me for help and I thought about it. She was really sure he was going to go, one way or another, and I decided it would be better if I helped her than if she snuck out on her own and got hurt or asked Malfoy for help." Snape rubbed his chin in thought; he hadn't really approached it from that way before. Tirza had put Harry in a rather difficult situation and he was doing what he thought best as her friend, thought he decision was still wrong. "I understand your point Mr. Potter, and I appreciate your concern for Tirza's well being, but you still made a poor choice." Harry nodded, thankful that Snape didn't seem nearly as upset as he normally would be. "You're part in all of this was relatively small, though you did clearly participate. I don't think any kind of drastic measures are needed, but you won't escape without punishment." Harry bravely looked at Snape, trying to read the professor's expression. "Drastic measures sir?" Snape nodded. "As in reporting you to McGonagall and such; I think a week of detention here with me while suffice." Harry let out a sigh of relief, causing Snape to raise an eyebrow. "You are relieved boy?" "Yes sir," Harry replied. "Everyone knows that you spanked Draco and I thought you just might be mad enough to do the same to me." Snape resisted the urge to chuckle at the boy's forgetfulness, having told Harry a while ago that he was not authorized by the school to do so. "Well, I shall see you here tonight at seven o'clock sharp. Do not be late." Harry nodded and made a quick exit. Snape turned back to the letter on his desk. "I thank you for your invitation; Tirza and I shall spend our Christmas here, but will come and visit for the rest of the break. I will write with travel arraignments closer to that time. Sincerely, S. Snape"  
  
As Snape placed the letter in an envelope, there was a knock on the door. "Can I come in daddy?" "Yes," he called. Tirza entered the room and plopped into a chair in front of the desk. "I'm bored," she whined. Snape resisted the urge to chuckle. "How very unfortunate," he replied. She scowled at him. "Will you play with me?" "I'd like nothing more than to play with you sweetheart, but I do have work to do." She sighed and folded her arms across her chest, her lower lip stuck out in a pout. "I hate being grounded." Snape looked at her sternly. "I know you do, but you'd best get used to it; you still have four weeks and one day until your grounding is over." Tirza groaned and slumped in the chair. "Don't remind me," she said darkly. "Do you have any homework to work on?" Snape asked. She shook her head. "Can I go to the library?" Snape eyed her. "As long as Harry and Ron are not there." Tirza giggled. "Harry and Ron in the library? On a Sunday? Yeah right!" "I want you to go straight there and back; you come and tell me if you are going anywhere else," Snape warned. Tirza shook her head. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't be so uptight," she said as she left the office. Snape sighed and rolled his eyes. As if he could be anything but worried when it came to her; especially lately. Tirza headed towards the library and spied Marcus Flint down the hallway. "Uh oh." Not wanting to get involved in any more trouble, Tirza quickly turned around, but bumped into someone. She looked up into the smiling face of Isabel. "Hello dear, where are you off to?" Tirza smiled; Marcus wouldn't bother her with someone else around, so she was safe. "I'm bored cuz I'm grounded so I was gonna go to the library." Isabel laughed. "I'm sorry you're bored; I remember those boring days of grounding when I was your age. Do you think you would be allowed to take a walk with me? It's not very cold outside and I love the sunshine." Tirza nodded. "I think so, but I better go ask. Come with me!" Tirza took Isabel's hand and led her down to Snape's office. Tirza opened the door of the office and pulled Isabel into the room. Snape looked up and smiled at both girls. "Daddy, can I go for a walk with Miss Whittaker?" Tirza asked, her eyes pleading. "I don't see why not, as long as you behave yourself." Tirza nodded. Snape looked towards Isabel. "Will you make sure she is here in time for lunch?" "Of course," Isabel replied, smiling brightly at him. Tirza blew Snape a kiss and she and Isabel left the office. "I gotta get my coat and stuff," Tirza said, pulling Isabel towards the chambers. She led Isabel inside and left her in the sitting room. Isabel looked around the room; Snape's masculine sense of decoration was very apparent, but was punctuated here and there by things of Tirza's, adding an element of cuteness to the room. "This is a very nice place you have here with your father," Isabel commented. Tirza appeared from her room carrying a jacket, hat and mittens. "Yeah, it's pretty cool, as long as he don't have all them snakes in here!" "You should say 'he doesn't have all those'," Isabel corrected. Tirza shrugged. "I can't keep all that shit straight." Isabel frowned. "Don't swear dear, it's very rude and unladylike." Tirza ignored the comment and put on her gear, than followed Isabel outside.  
  
Isabel and Tirza walked past the quidditch field, enjoying the warm sunlight. "So how long have you lived with your dad?" Isabel asked. The little girl shrugged. "Not really long; I'm not sure how many weeks it's been." "Where is your mother at?" Isabel asked cautiously. "She's gone," Tirza replied quickly. "On vacation?" Tirza shook her head. "She died," she told Isabel, her voice barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry dear; I didn't know," Isabel said softly. Tirza shrugged again. "Do you miss her?" "Sometimes." Isabel nodded. She knew that Tirza was having a hard time with something and wanted to find out what it was and try to help her. "Do you want to talk about it?" "No!" Tirza shouted. "It don't matter, I have my daddy." Isabel took Tirza's hand in hers. "If you ever want to talk about that or anything else, I'm a very good listener." Tirza looked up at her. "Are you some kinda psychiatrist person?" Isabel shook her head. "No; I want to be friends with you, besides being your teacher, and want you to feel comfortable sharing with me. Why dear?" Tirza grew quiet for a moment. "Psychiatrist people are stupid." "Have you ever seen one?" Tirza nodded and pushed a curl behind her ear. "Only one time." "Why?" Isabel inquired. "I don't want to talk about that," Tirza whispered. "That's just fine," Isabel replied. They continued to walk and Tirza kept switching the conversation to things about Isabel and school. Isabel didn't push any certain subjects on her, but kept track of the little girl's reactions. Just before lunch, Isabel returned Tirza to Snape. "Thanks for the walk Miss Whittaker," Tirza said as she slipped her hand into Snape's. Isabel smiled. "Anytime dear." She watched father and daughter walk down the hallway, hand in hand. A student came running down the hallway past her. "Five points from Hufflepuff, no running in the halls!" Snape shouted at the student. The boy immediately slowed to a walk and Snape turned his attention back to Tirza. Isabel shook her head; Snape was a paradox. He was so kind and gentle with Tirza; yet gruff and cynical to everyone else. Isabel thought of that as she headed back to her own chambers; she liked the softer side of Snape when she saw it. Perhaps sometime she might activate that softer side too.  
  
Snape kissed Tirza's forehead and tucked the covers in around her. "Now I'm going to the staff meeting in the teachers lounge; I won't be gone too long. You can come and get me if you need me alright?" Tirza nodded and yawned; for once she was actually tired at bed time. "I'm cool, just sleepy," she said as she rubbed her eyes. "Alright, you sleep well and I will let you know when I'm back." Snape gave her another kiss before leaving her bedroom and heading for the staff meeting. Tirza rolled over onto her tummy, holding Molly close. It was nice to be tired at bedtime; it got so boring lying there all the time, even if she did watch TV. Before long she drifted to sleep; it wasn't a peaceful sleep. The dreams came, haunting her. She screamed for Snape, but he was not there, so he never came. She suffered through the nightmare twice before she could wake herself up. Holding Molly, Tirza stumbled out of her bed and headed for the door. She needed her dad and she needed him right now. Tears streaming down her face, sobs shaking her body, she slowly made her way down the hallway. She was crying so hard she could hardly see which way she was going. After wondering around and feeling like giving up, she finally saw the right door. All the teachers looked up as the door to the lounge swung open, revealing a sobbing Tirza in a white flannel nightgown with red lace. She caught sight of Snape and ran to him, throwing herself in his arms. "Baby, what's wrong?" Snape asked quietly. The teachers watched, their faces full of concern, as Snape wrapped his arms around Tirza and rubbed her back as the little girl mumbled. "Excuse me," Snape said, standing and hurrying from the room as Tirza sobbed on his shoulder. He took her into the empty classroom next door and rocked her in his arms. "I'm sorry baby; everything will be alright," he tried to gently reassure her. Several minutes of comforting and reassuring and her sobs died down to hiccups and stray tears, leaving a half asleep Tirza in Snape's arms. "Close your eyes and sleep, you can stay with me," Snape whispered. Tirza did close her eyes and leaned her head against his chest as Snape reentered the teachers lounge. "Will she be alright?" McGonagall asked. "What happened?" Flitwick inquired. "She had a nightmare, she'll be just fine. I can't leave her back in our chambers though," Snape told them. "She's already almost asleep in your arms. Why don't you just sit down and hold her; we're almost done," McGonagall decided. Snape sat and gently repositioned Tirza in his arms as the meeting continued. 


	60. Strange Feelings

Hello to everyone. This is Aaron again for Kerry, who is going very well! I have promised her that if she is a good girl and stays in bed, she can log online and write a nice message to everyone on Friday night. She sends her love and has still been writing like crazy; she hates to be bored or inactive! She hopes everyone enjoys the chapter and now on with the story:  
  
Snape awoke from a tugging on his arm. As his senses became aware, he heard a little voice. "Daddy? Daddy?" Tirza was softly calling. He opened his eyes and sat up to find her standing right next to his bed. "I don't feel safe," she whispered. His eyes flickered to the alarm clock on the stand; it was 1AM. He had put Tirza back in bed after the meeting nearly three hours ago. He reached out a hand and gently stroked her cheek. "What do you mean?" Her eyes shifted to the floor. "I don't feel safe," she repeated. Severus cupped her chin in his hand and titled her head up to look at him. "What's wrong honey?" "Can you hold me daddy?" Severus nodded and she crawled onto his lap, leaning her head against his chest. "Tell me what's wrong," he urged gently. Her breathing was shallow and fast. "I just feel scared. I don't feel right; don't feel safe," she told him, clinging to him. "Why don't you feel safe?" Severus was becoming worried, but didn't understand what she was really talking about. Tirza shrugged her little shoulders. "I don't know why, but I do. And I'm scared. Are you mad?" Severus kissed her warm cheek. "Of course not baby. What can I do to make you feel better?" "I don't know daddy; but you'll always protect me, right?" There was a hint of panic in her voice and he hurried to reassure her. "Always. Don't ever worry about that." She leaned up and kissed his face. "You always make me feel safe daddy. Can I stay with you?" Severus nodded and she scurried under the blankets beside him, snuggling close. "Anything else I can do?" he asked, rubbing her shoulder. "Put your arm around me daddy, than I feel safer." Severus readily complied, pulling her close against him, his arm wrapped protectively around her. He listened as her breathing slowed and became steady as she drifted to sleep. He couldn't get back to sleep that easily. He looked down at his little girl, feeling sadness. It hurt him that things hurt her; he wished he could shield her from everything that could ever hurt her again. She had already been hurt so much by life; betrayed by life. He had always felt life was a dirty game, some kind of sick joke, but that had always just been his opinion because his life had never been sunshine and happiness. But to see things happen to his little girl, it was different. It didn't matter if he was given a bad time of life; she deserved so much better. She deserved everything that was happiness and nothing that was dark or painful. Perhaps he should consider having her see a wizard psychiatrist, Dumbledore had mentioned them before. He wished that he could solve everything himself and make her feel better. The thoughts swirled around in his head as he watched Tirza sleep; after several minutes they subsided and he fell back asleep with his arm still around her.  
  
Tirza's hair was neatly braided and her face clean when she entered Isabel's classroom the next morning. "Good morning Tirza. Did you sleep well honey?" Tirza nodded. "Today I thought we'd start with a craft; have you ever weaved baskets?" Isabel asked. "Nope; is anything gonna explode?" Tirza replied. Isabel laughed. "No dear, we'd never do anything dangerous." Tirza excitedly took a seat at the table as Isabel set out the supplies. Once the supplies were set up, Isabel pulled her boom box out of a desk drawer. "We're going to practice multiplication tables to some music." Tirza raised an eyebrow. "How do you do that?" Isabel smiled. "I'll show you, it's a lot of fun." She turned on a bouncy song with good rhythm and sat next to Tirza. "Now you start like this and follow the beat. One times one is one; one times two is two," she began to snap her fingers as she sang with the beat. After singing a few multiplication problems, she paused the CD. "There's a different song for each set of times tables. Would you like to try now?" Tirza nodded and Isabel started the song over. "One times one is one; one times two is two." Tirza began to sing with the song, slow at first, but picked up speed as she got used to the beat. When she finished the first song, Isabel again paused the CD. "Now let me show you how to weave the baskets and than we can weave and sing together." Tirza giggled. "Ya know, you're pretty damn cool!" Isabel frowned. "Tirza, I do not want you using such unladylike and rude language." "My dad lets me," the little girl pointed out with a pout. "Not anymore. I have talked to him and we are both agreed that you need to use better language." Tirza frowned; she had been swearing for as long as she could remember. Even her mom swore! Who was this lady to tell her she couldn't and tell her dad to not let her? Tirza stomped her foot. "You can't tell me what to do!" "Yes I can young lady," Isabel scolded. "I am your teacher and an adult; you need to be a good girl and do as I say." Tirza's face grew dark with a horrible scowl. "I'll swear if I want to! I'm not gonna listen to you!" She stomped her feet emphasizing her statements. "Do not push me young lady..." Isabel warned. "Shut up! I don't have to listen to you; go to hell!" Tirza turned to run out of the room, but Isabel caught her and gently held her still. "Tirza, I don't want to fight with you. Can't you please try and stop swearing so we can get back to having fun again?" "Let go of me!" Tirza screamed and tried to pull away, but Isabel didn't let go. "Tirza, unless you calm down and talk to me with respect, I'm going to be upset," Isabel said, her voice kind but firm. Tirza continued to try and pull her arm out of Isabel's grasp. "I don't care, just let me go bitch or I'll tell my daddy on you!" Isabel looked at Tirza sternly. "Alright young lady; you can sit back down at your desk and write 100 times 'I will talk to my teacher with respect.' And also 'I will not use bad language' 100 times. I am very disappointed in you."  
  
Tirza started to cry. "You can't make me do anything! You're not my mom and I want my daddy! I want my daddy right now!" Isabel hadn't really wanted to involve Snape in this; she didn't want him to think that she couldn't control her own student. But Tirza clearly wanted him and it wouldn't be right for her to keep Tirza from her father if she was upset. She also didn't want to have Tirza in trouble with her father, but there would be no pointing trying to dissuade the screaming child from seeing him. "Alright, than let's go see your father and find out what he has to say on the matter." Tirza looked at Isabel triumphantly through her tears and marched from the room with Isabel following close behind. Tirza burst into Snape's office where he was waiting for his first class to arrive in fifteen minutes. He looked up as she entered and he ran crying into his arms. "What happened?" he asked gently. Tirza shot an accusing glance at Isabel. "She yelled at me and told me I can't swear and she grabbed me," she mumbled through her tears. Snape looked at Isabel, an eyebrow raised. "Perhaps you can tell me what is going on here Miss Whittaker?" Isabel cleared her throat. "She said a swear word and I told her not to. She proceeded to tell me that she could swear anytime she wanted and threw a tantrum, swearing at me twice. She tried to run from the room, so I held her arm, but definitely not enough to hurt her, I would never do that. I told her to sit and write lines, but she refused and said she wanted to see you." Snape nodded. "And what expletives did she shout at you?" he asked. "I would prefer not to utter them," she replied. Snape pulled the sniffling Tirza's face away from his chest and looked at her sternly. "What did you say young lady?" Tirza sniffled again before answering. "I told her to go to hell and I called her a bitch," she whispered nervously. Snape took a deep breath and counted to ten before proceeding. "You know better than to speak to anyone that way, don't you?" Tears welled up in Tirza's eyes as she nodded. "Answer me aloud please," he ordered firmly. "Yes." "And I told you not to cause trouble for Miss Whittaker, didn't I?" "Yes," she whispered again. "And I told you to listen to Miss Whittaker like you would listen to me or grandpa or Oliver did I not?" She started to cry again and Severus wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and kiss her, but he had warned her about behaving badly for the teacher. "And do you remember what I said would happen if you did not behave?" Isabel watched the proceedings rather uncomfortably. She had not brought Tirza here to be scolded and lectured and yet that was exactly what was happening. She stood there quietly, not knowing if she should leave while Snape and Tirza talked or if she should stay where she was. "I didn't mean it daddy. I like Miss Whittaker and I don't really think she's...that word and I don't want her to go away either," Tirza explained through her tears. Snape nodded. "I know you like her, but than why did you say those things? You might have hurt Miss Whittaker's feelings," he gently scolded. Tirza nodded miserably. "I got mad; I don't like her telling me stuff I can't do." "If you weren't allergic to my soap, I'd be washing your mouth out right now. You need to learn to control your temper," he added. Tirza sniffled. "Why? You get to yell at people all that time." Isabel quickly turned her laugh into a cough, but Snape thankfully ignored her. "That's different; I yell at my students when they do not do as I asked," Snape told her. Tirza looked confused. "But I yelled at Miss Whittaker cuz she didn't do what I asked her to do. Isn't that the same?" Snape shook his head. "No dear, it's not. You are a little girl and you do not need to throw a tantrum each time you do not get your way. Now apologize to Miss Whittaker and than you and I shall discuss your misbehavior."  
  
Tirza slowly shuffled over to Isabel, looking intently at the floor. "I'm really sorry; don't be sad," she whispered. Isabel knelt down and took the little girl in her arms. "I know you didn't mean it darling. Are you going to give me so much trouble over your language in the future?" Tirza shook her head no. Isabel kissed the top of Tirza's head. "Than all is forgiven." Tirza allowed Isabel to hold her a moment longer before pulling away. "Miss Whittaker, will you wait outside for a few moments?" Snape asked. Isabel looked at him. "I did not bring her here to be punished, so please do not do so on my account." "I understand Miss Whittaker, but I undoubtedly would have found out about this tantrum later on and I warned Tirza about causing trouble for you," he replied. "Than I shall wait outside," Isabel told him, turning to leave the office. Tirza turned her tear streaked face to look at her dad. "I'm sorry daddy; I didn't mean to be bad." Snape looked at the clock and sighed; his first class would be here any moment. He sat down at his desk. "Come here," he said softly. Tirza shuffled to his side. "Pwease don't spank me daddy!" He reached out and picked her up, setting her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her. "I won't... this time. This is your one and only warning young lady. I don't ever want you to swear at Miss Whittaker again; if you do, you'll be in very big trouble, understand?" Tirza wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I understand daddy. You're such a good daddy, do you know that?" Snape chuckled and kissed her head before setting her down. "I have a class now and so do you. You get going and be a good girl alright?" Tirza nodded and gave him another kiss. Snape playfully swatted her bottom as she ran past him and out the office door where Isabel stood waiting. "Can we go make baskets now?" Tirza asked. Isabel smiled. "After you write your lines." Tirza sighed. "That sucks." Isabel took Tirza's hand and they walked back to the classroom. When they entered the classroom, Tirza sat at her desk and pulled out her notebook and pen. "Um, what was I supposed to write again?" she asked shyly. "I forgot." "That's alright; I'll write them on the board for you," Isabel assured her. Tirza nodded and began to copy what Isabel wrote.  
  
After lines were finished and they had gone through the multiplication songs, Isabel sat with Tirza working on weaving the baskets. "I'm gonna give mine to my daddy." Isabel smiled. "Going to, not gonna." Tirza nodded. "Sorry; I'm really stupid." "Tirza, don't talk that way. You are a very bright little girl," Isabel reassured her gently. Tirza shook her head no. "What makes you think that way?" "I don't know; I just know I am." Tirza stated quietly. Isabel looked at the little girl carefully. "Has someone told you you're stupid?" The little girl sighed but did not reply. "Has your father ever called you stupid?" "No, daddy wouldn't do that. He always tells me I'm not even though I think I am," Tirza replied. "Did your mother?" Tirza scowled and tears blurred her vision. "Don't talk about my mommy. I don't want to talk about her, it makes me sad inside," she whispered. Isabel watched as Tirza sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "Honey, did she ever call you stupid?" Tirza shook her head. "No, but I don't wanna talk about her." A few stray tears ran down her face. "Can't you tell me who it was?" Isabel asked softly. "Nobody did, okay? I just think so!" Tirza shouted. Isabel's heart went out to the little girl and she wished she could help her, if only she knew the whole story and where to start. Tirza threw her basket on the floor, frustrated that she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. She drew her knees up to her chest and put her head down, crying freely. She felt warm, gentle arms encircle her; she could smell Isabel's violet scented perfume. For a brief moment, she felt like she should resist the touch; the touch was so kind and warm and safe and familiar that Tirza wanted to welcome it. She uncurled her legs and wrapped her arms around Isabel's waist in return. Isabel welcomed the hug and continued to hold the crying child. Tirza felt so warm and so... there were just no words to describe it, but it felt so nice and she wondered why it had been so long since she felt that way. She enjoyed the feel of Isabel's gentle hug and leaned against her as Isabel began to rub her back. The familiarity of Isabel's touch suddenly registered, making Tirza feel sick and confused and angry. She carefully wriggled from Isabel's warm embrace and wiped her face on her sleeve. "Um, its two-thirty, can I go now?" she asked softly, not looking as Isabel. "Of course. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Tirza nodded and fled the room, going to the only place she could ever think clearly... the Astronomy tower.  
  
Tirza sat on her bed, looking at a picture of her mother. She was angry with herself; she had liked being hugged by Isabel. It felt different than her daddy's hugs and Tirza had felt good and almost happy when Isabel hugged her. That wasn't the way she was supposed to feel. She shouldn't like another lady giving her hugs that reminded her of her mother. That wasn't right; in fact it was very bad. Tirza felt so confused. She liked Isabel and she liked being hugged by Isabel, but she felt like she was hurting her mom. Maybe her mom was looking down at her from heaven and crying. Tirza kissed the picture of her mother. "I'm sorry mommy. I won't do it again, I promise. I'll make it better, please don't cry," she whispered, looking up at her ceiling. She felt like a horrible person, like she had betrayed her mom. It was wrong to like another woman's affections. She continued to lie there on her stomach, looking at the picture, thinking of how she could make this up to her mother and make everything right. There was a knock on her door, but she didn't notice it, being so deep in thought. Snape stuck his head in the room. "Tirza?" She saw him and quickly put her picture under her pillow, a sheepish look coming over her face and she avoided looking at him. Snape raised an eyebrow. "What are you up to little miss?" "Nothing," Tirza whispered. Snape crossed the room and lifted her pillow revealing the picture of Ariel. He sat beside Tirza, who still wouldn't look at him. "Look at me," he asked softly. She shook her head no. Snape pulled her onto his lap and titled her head to look at him. "You miss your mother don't you?" Tirza nodded. "Honey, it doesn't hurt my feelings that you miss her. You loved your mother; it is only natural that you miss her." Tirza eyed his face. "Are you sure? I don't wanna make you sad." Snape smiled. "It doesn't make me sad; I promise. You can always come and talk to me if you feel sad and miss her very much." Tirza leaned against his chest and sighed. "Okay," she decided. "Did you want to talk about it?" Snape asked. "No," she replied quickly. Snape kissed her head. "Will you come to me when you are ready to talk?" "I guess so." "Do you promise?" Snape urged. "I don't like you keeping sad feeling to yourself; I want you to share them with me so I can help you." Tirza sighed. "I promise." "Do you feel like going to dinner, or shall we eat here?" "We can go," Tirza decided. "If you're sure, we should get going." Tirza nodded and slid off his lap and followed him to the Great Hall.  
  
Tirza really didn't feel like eating; or at least eating anything except ice cream. She knew she had to or her dad would worry and she just wasn't ready to talk to him about it yet. She felt warm and kind of tired and hoped she wouldn't get sick; she noticed Isabel entered the Great Hall and sat in an empty chair near the other end of the table. Tirza was relieved that she didn't have to sit by her; she didn't want to make her mom any sadder than she already had. She felt so horrible about what she had done; she'd have to try really hard to keep her distance from Miss Whittaker. Maybe she should try and make Miss Whittaker leave by being really bad; she quickly dismissed that thought, she'd get into way too much trouble if she did that and she didn't want to make her dad upset too. She finished her roast and potatoes and half a glass of milk before asking for desert. Dumbledore happily passed Snape the chocolate pudding, which he dished into Tirza's bowl. Tirza gave him a small smile and began to eat; after only a few bites, she started to not feel good. "Daddy, I'm gonna go to the bathroom, okay?" she whispered. Snape nodded and she walked quickly from the Great Hall; she didn't want to run and attract attention. As soon as she left the hall, she ran for the bathroom, barely making it in time.  
  
Dinner was just about over and Snape glanced at his watch; Tirza had left to use the lavatory ten minutes ago! He was concerned, but of course could not enter the girls' lavatory. He turned to ask McGonagall if she'd go check on Tirza when she spotted Isabel. "Isabel," he said, motioning her to come over to him. Isabel excused herself from her conversation with Madame Pompfrey and walked over to Snape. "Yes?" she asked. "Tirza went to the lavatory ten minutes ago and I am worried that she may be sick. I cannot go into the girls' lavatory and thought perhaps you would go check on her?" Isabel smiled. "Of course I will," she replied. "Thank you," Snape said quietly. She nodded and left the Great Hall. The girls' lavatory wasn't hard to find and Isabel entered. "Tirza?" she asked. Her reply was the wretching sound of someone throwing up. She checked the first open stall door and found Tirza hunched over the toilet, her skin almost looking green. "Honey what happened?" she asked, rubbing Tirza's back. "Sick," Tirza managed to choke out before having to throw up again. "Anything I can do?" Tirza shook her head. "I'm going to stay here until you feel up to moving and than I shall bring you to your father alright?" Tirza was too sick to care at the moment, even though she didn't want Isabel there, she was kind of afraid to be alone; it was scary to be sick. Tirza continued to be sick for almost twenty more minutes; she cried as she threw up, feeling miserable and wishing her dad was with her. Isabel rubbed her back soothingly and kept whispering that she'd be alright and that she'd stay with her. Again, Tirza welcomed Isabel's affections, needing them more at that moment than she even wanted to acknowledge. When the retching stopped, Isabel had a warm, wet cloth ready to wash Tirza's pale and sweaty face. Tirza leaned against Isabel, dizzy and weak. Isabel felt Tirza's forehead and could tell that she had a high fever. As soon as Isabel had cleaned Tirza's face, she gathered the little girl in her arms. Tirza's eyes were closed and she was quietly crying, feeling so very dizzy and tired. "Want mommy," she whispered. Isabel kissed Tirza's warm forehead and carefully stood up. "It's alright sweetie, you'll be okay, I promise," Isabel whispered to her. "I'm taking you to your father." "Mommy?" Tirza asked, her voice sounding panicked. "Hush sweetie," Isabel whispered. Snape was standing outside the lavatory door and turned as Isabel came out, holding Tirza in her arms. "Merlin, what happened?" Snape asked, taking Tirza and cradling her. "She was throwing up and she feels like she'd got a pretty high fever," Isabel told him. "Mommy?" Tirza asked again. "Poppy is still in the Great Hall; please go get her and tell her to meet me in the infirmary." Isabel nodded and took off running into the Great Hall as Snape hurriedly carried a now moaning Tirza to the hospital wing. 


	61. Guilt

Aaron says hello again to all! Kerry is doing very well and will be back to work in a week. She has been a very good girl, so check at the end for her messages to everyone. And now the new chapter:  
  
An hour later, Severus sat in an armchair that he pulled next to the couch, watching Tirza sleep. A knock on the door drew his attention away from the sleeping child and he got up to open the door. "I hope I'm not disturbing you; I was wondering how Tirza is doing," Isabel said quietly. Severus nodded. "You're not disturbing at all; please come in, she's asleep." He closed the door behind her as she entered and sat in the other armchair near the fireplace. Snape pulled the armchair away from the couch, back to its original spot by the fireplace, so that he and Isabel could talk without disturbing Tirza. "What did Madame Pompfrey have to say?" Isabel asked. Snape sighed. "There is nothing wrong with her physically that Poppy can find; I suspected the flu, but all tests came back negative." "You said physically; does she think that there might be something else wrong?" Isabel wondered. "Tirza is a very sensitive child; her emotions seem to be directly tied to her physical well being. Whenever she is upset about something, she becomes sick; the more upset she is, the more violently sick she becomes," Severus told her. "What could cause her to become so sick?" "I really don't have any idea, yet. Poppy gave her things to calm the nausea and it put her to sleep. I will find out as soon as she wakes; I know that she has some sort of muggle medicine for such episodes, but do not know why she doesn't use them," he commented. Isabel nodded. "Perhaps I could speak with her? If there is something bothering her so much in the mental sense that it is causing physical disturbances, I think it would be wise." "I agree with you, but I know my daughter. She'd have to reveal certain intimate secrets and she'd have trouble being around you after telling you her secrets. I think it would very much interfere with you teaching her," Snape said, rubbing his forehead with his hand. "I have already spoken to Dumbledore about arranging for a woman wizard psychiatrist to come and speak with Tirza." He could see the visible relief on Isabel's face. "Will she be alright?" Snape nodded. "It always passes as soon as she decides to deal with the problem or at least speak of it with me. But it returns as soon as something else bothers her. She's very complicated and I worry about her." "I've noticed that she gets very upset whenever I've asked her about her mother," Isabel noted. Snape's eyebrow rose. "No wonder she got sick; she was looking at her mother's picture earlier and having her mentioned... I know there is more between Tirza and her mother than she will tell me. She prefers not to think of her mother very often." "I am so sorry," Isabel gushed. "I wish I had known, I never would have brought it up and caused this." Snape waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "There was no way for you to have known, do not worry over it. As I said before, she is very sensitive and nearly everything affects her in some way. She also has a habit of taking things out of context and thinking very badly of herself."  
  
"Speaking of thinking badly about herself, she told me earlier that she was stupid. I tried to tell her she wasn't, but she didn't believe me. I have a feeling that someone close to her has told her she's stupid, possibly told her other things as well. I inquired whether or not it was you and she very heatedly denied that idea, saying you would never say something like that to her," Isabel mentioned. Snape sighed. "Yes, she does not have a very high opinion of herself; that, among other things, are hopefully things she will allow me to help her work on." Isabel looked intently into his eye for a moment. "You're very dedicated to her aren't you?" He nodded and cast a glance at Tirza. "Yes. Before she came, there was just myself, nothing I really cared much about. Than she came and all that changed; many things have changed." It surprised him that he had said that and a slight blush crept up his face; it was still hard for him to speak of his feelings with anyone but Tirza, who needed the constant reassurance of his affections. "She's a very special child; though I have not known her for long, I have found myself very attached," Isabel told him quietly. Both looked over at Tirza, curled up in a quilt, hugging Molly, breathing softly. Snape smiled rather shyly. "She is quite bewitching. Despite being a teacher, I've never had much tolerance for children and didn't know if I'd be able to stand her. I quickly discovered that I wanted to tolerate her. We've had our rough spots, I assure you, but she tries." "I've noticed that she has quite a temper and rumor has it that she can attribute that to you," Isabel lightly commented. "Unfortunately yes; her mother was soft spoken and sensitive, both qualities that I lacked than and still do now," he admitted, not looking at Isabel. "A temper is not necessarily a bad thing, as long as you exercise control and caution. I inherited mine from my mother, a full blooded Irish woman. One of the kindest, most generous women you'll ever meet, but when she gets riled up, it's a force to be reckoned with," Isabel said, a smile on her face and a quiet laugh. Snape chuckled softly. He started to reply, but a stirring from the couch caught their attention. Snape was instantly at Tirza's side.  
  
"Mommy?" she called softly. Severus stroked her hair. "Hush baby, daddy's here." Tirza shook her head, her eyes closed. "Where's mommy?" "She's not here," he told her softly. "I saw her daddy, she was here. She came to me when I was sick," she told him indignantly. Severus kissed her forehead. "Darling, your mother..." His voice cracked as he continued. "She passed away remember?" "I know daddy, but I saw her!" She sat up and looked wildly around the room. "MOMMY!" she screamed. Her eyes landed on Isabel, who still sat in the chair beside the fire. Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. "It was you," she whispered. "It wasn't mommy, it was you." Isabel nodded, not sure what to say. "I did it again," she whispered. Snape sat on the couch and pulled her onto his lap. "What did you do?" he asked gently. She didn't say anything, but she stopped looking at Isabel and shifted her gaze to her hands as a stray tear slipped down her face. "I have a lot of work to do so I'd best leave. I hope you are feeling okay Tirza," Isabel said tentatively. Snape nodded and Tirza said nothing, still staring at her hands. Isabel quietly let herself out of the dungeon chambers. "Honey, what is making you so upset?" Tirza shook her head. "Don't wanna talk about it." She buried her head against his chest and cuddled close. Snape held her and rocked her gently. "You have to tell me. You know you'll get sick again if you don't." "Don't make me tell yet daddy, I'm not ready," she pleaded. "Baby, why don't you take your pills? You have only been taking them for the really bad nightmares and you said they are for all of your panic attacks," Severus inquired, still rocking her in his arms. "I'm afraid to take them all the time." "Why?" Tirza took a deep, shaky breath. "If I take pills all the time, than I'll get to like them too much like..." She suddenly stopped. "Baby, who liked pills too much?" She remained silent, taking deep breaths. "You have to tell me," Snape told her, his tone firm, but kind. "Mommy," she whispered. "The doctor gived her pills for the chemo stuff that made her sick and the pills made her better, so she used them a lot and she couldn't stop and the doctor had to take them away and she had to be in the hospital for a whole week and I couldn't see her and she said it was really hard and made her cry and hurt and I don't wanna hurt more than I do and I don't wanna be at the hospital a whole week without you, cuz I'd be really scared cuz you protect me," she told him, quickly spilling the whole story. Snape silently cursed Ariel. He could understand her getting hooked on something for her cancer, but why did she tell Tirza about what she suffered when she was taken off and had with drawls? Tirza was a child; she didn't need to know such things!  
  
"Darling, I understand that you don't want to like the pills too much, but look what happens when you don't take them. What if Isabel hadn't gone to look for you in the lavatory? You could have passed out and been sick in there for a long time," Snape pointed out. Tirza sniffled. "I won't take them and you can't make me! Even if you spank me every day for ever and ever I won't take them!" She shouted. Snape knew if was a true fear and tried to think of a way to ease her fears. "What if I could make you a potion that was just like the pills, but made it impossible for you to like them too much? Would you take that potion like a good girl?" Tirza nodded. "And would you tell me right away when you need it so you don't get sick?" She nodded again. "You're so smart daddy, not like me. I always do stupid things." Severus looked at her sternly. "How many times have I told you not to say that young lady, hmm?" Tirza ducked her head. "Millions?" she piped up. "It certainly feels like it's been that many times, so why do you keep saying it?" "It's true," she whispered. He looked her straight in the eye. "NO IT IS NOT," he told her loudly. She scowled. "Don't lie daddy; you tell me not too." "It is not a lie young lady, it is the truth. You are not stupid or dumb or mental or any of the other things I've heard you say about yourself. It's just not true and it hurts me to know you feel that way." She looked up at him. "See, I'm stupid; I hurt your feelings and I didn't even know." Snape sighed. "You are the most kind, loving, beautiful, caring, sweet, thoughtful, cute, adorable, wonderful, radiant like sunshine, fun, funny, smart, terrific, fantastic daughter that has ever lived." She eyed him suspiciously. "Am I really all of those words daddy?" He nodded. "You are indeed and I know a lot of people who think so too. You are too hard on yourself and I don't want to hear you say bad things about yourself anymore, or else. Understood?" She gave him an intense look. "What ya gonna do if I do say it?" Snape looked at her with his most serious face. "I'll wash your mouth out with soap." Her eyes widened. "Daddy, I'm allergic to your soap, remember?" "I also know that you have your own soap that you are not allergic too," he pointed out. "I'll also wash your mouth out if I hear anymore swear words directed at people. I'll give you a little leeway while you try to break the habit, but I am serious. And there's something else I wanted to tell you. Baby, I think you need to talk to someone about feeling stupid and the other things as well."  
  
Tirza's face instantly became dark. "I don't wanna!" "I understand what happened the last time you went, but this will be different, I promise. This lady is just going to listen to you and try to help you, like a doctor," Snape tried to explain. "Pwease don't make me daddy, pwease?" He sighed. "Baby, I'd never let anything bad happen to you and I know this lady could help. Can't you please try?" She shook her head no. "I'll make you a deal; if you meet this lady and talk to her once and don't like her, I'll send her away. But if you do like her and she can help you, you'll continue to talk to her. Can you do that for me?" Tirza scrunched her face up in thought. "Only for you daddy, cuz I love you and I trust you. I know you wouldn't let anything bad happen, right?" He nodded. "Than I guess I'll try. Can you come with me?" Her dark eyes pleaded with him. "If it will make you feel better, than yes, I will. How are you feeling right now? Any nausea?" Snape asked. Tirza sighed. "No, I feel okay now.' He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad. Do you feel ready to talk yet?" "No and don't push me, okay. I promise I'll come and tell you when I feel ready, okay?" Tirza asked, a bit annoyed at his persistence. "Alright, I won't push you," Snape relented. "But I do want you to get ready for bed." Tirza groaned, a frown creeping up on her face. "Do I have to?" Snape nodded. "This is your last night of early bedtime though, so do not fight me or I'll make it longer." Tirza rolled her eyes and slid off his lap. "Okay okay, I'll go get ready." She walked to her room and Snape watched her go. He sighed, feeling worried and tired from her sickness earlier; he also felt relief that Isabel was turning out to be someone who could handle Tirza and love her and that Tirza liked her as well. Snape was glad that they got along for the most part and that Isabel was not some idiot that annoyed him; in fact she was the opposite and he had enjoyed talking with her earlier and would not be opposed to speaking with her again like that. Tirza bounced onto his lap, bringing his attention away from thoughts of the pleasant tutor and back into the present moment. "Can I have a bed time story daddy?" Severus smiled and stood up. "Alright, but just one." Tirza giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him several kisses as he carried her to her bedroom.  
  
Tirza stood outside her classroom and scowled at Snape and stomped. "I'm not gonna take those pills with me to school!" Snape's face had a scowl that matched hers. "Oh yes you are." "The hell I am!" Tirza realized her mistake and slapped her hands over her mouth. "Alright young lady, here are the rules. You get two warnings for swearing; the third time I hear it, you're getting your mouth washed out, understood?" She nodded. "Sorry daddy." "Now put these in your pocket." Snape held out the bottle of pills. "NO NO NO NO NO!" She stomped several times for extra effect. "Take the pills, Tirza." Snape's voice was low and angry. "NO!" Tirza growled. "This is your last warning young lady!" Snape shouted. Tirza reached out and slapped the bottle from his outstretched hand. Snape could not believe her attitude and it took him almost a minute to react. "You pick that up right now or you are going to be in trouble!" he ordered. "NO WAY!" She screamed. Snape understood that she didn't want the pills, but they had talked about this before. "You have five seconds to pick up that bottle. One... two... three..." Tirza stood there defiantly, her hands on her hips, making no move towards the fallen bottle. "Five!" Snape reached out and caught her arm, pulling her towards him, heading for an empty classroom. "You are getting a spanking young lady; I am not going to put up with your tantrums." Tirza started to cry. "I'm scared daddy! Don't spank me! And you promised me a potion!" Snape stopped in his tracks; she was right. She wasn't trying to be naughty, she was just very afraid. Snape stopped and set her on the floor in front of him. "I will make you a potion, but it will take me a few days. You need to have the pills in case you get sick; I promise that a few days won't make you like them too much." She wiped her eyes and studied his face. "You promise?" He nodded. "Okay, I'll take them with me, but I'm not happy." Snape hugged her and kissed her head, than handed her the pills. "Now you go in before we are both late and if you have to take a pill, come and tell me alright?" She nodded and planted a wet kiss on his cheek. "Okay daddy. Will you come get me for lunch?" "Yes I will baby, now you be good, alright?" She nodded and he watched as she entered the classroom; he shook his head as he turned and walked down the hallway. Isabel turned from the blackboard to look at the door as she heard it open; she smiled brightly at Tirza. "Hi honey; are you feeling better today?" Despite herself, Tirza smiled back. "Yeah, I'm doing okay." "Your dad told me last night that you get sick when things are bothering you; I just want to let you know that if you ever want to talk to me about anything, I would be very happy to listen and help in anyway I can." Tirza nodded; it was no wonder that she liked this lady and her affection. She shouldn't like it though, and that was the problem. "Thank you," she whispered. Isabel motioned for Tirza to sit beside her and the little girl sat across from her, not wanting to be too close. "You can sit by me Tirza," Isabel told her. "I want to sit over here," Tirza whispered. "Can I come sit by you?" Isabel wondered. Tirza shrugged her shoulders. "If you want to, I guess so." Isabel crossed the room to sit beside her, bringing their partially finished baskets from yesterday. "I thought we'd finish these and than paint them while we watch some School House Rock." Tirza just nodded and looked away when Isabel smiled at her. "I remember that I call you mommy yesterday!" Tirza blurted out. "Yes, I remember that too," Isabel replied. "But I didn't mean it because you aren't my mommy and I don't want you to be because I already had one and she was a good mommy and I don't need you to be my mommy, okay?" "I understand sweetie; you were sick and it made you confused. I didn't take that to mean that you wanted me as your mother," Isabel stated. "Good," Tirza decided. Isabel looked at her closely. "Are you sure you're okay?" Tirza nodded and turned her attention to the School House Rock and her basket. As the school day wore on, Isabel grew concerned. Tirza hardly talked at all, except when spoken too, and was not interested in playing games with Isabel at recess or break. The last thing they did was start to paint the baskets. Tirza reached for the green paint and managed to get a large glob of it on her hand. "Here I'll help you," Isabel took Tirza's little hand, but Tirza pulled it away. "Don't touch me!" she shouted. "You're acting strange today Tirza; is there something wrong?" "I just don't like to be touched so don't ever touch me!" Tirza screamed. She started to shake and reached into her pocket, pulling out her bottle of pills. "I need to take my medicine, I'll be back," Tirza told Isabel, her voice dark. "School is over in ten minutes, you can just go for the day if you wish," Isabel said gently. "Fine," Tirza stated. She took her bottle of pills and ran from the room.  
  
Tirza ran down the hallway and turned a corner, nearly running right into Dumbledore. "Where are you going so fast?" "Hi grandpa," she mumbled. "Where's my little sunshine? Is everything alright dear?" Tirza shrugged. "I had to take a pill and I don't like to." Dumbledore put an arm around her shoulders. "Your father told me about those pills; don't you worry about it child, he would never make you take them if they would hurt you." Tirza nodded and they walked down the hall. "I was on my way to my office; would you like to come with me and say hello to Fawkes and have a bit of chocolate?" Tirza giggled. "Grandpa, you're funny. You eat more candy than me!" Dumbledore smiled at her. "Is that a yes my dear?" "Okay," Tirza decided, forgetting about alerting her father to the use of her pills. Tirza followed Dumbledore to his office and settled next to him on the sofa. "I hear you were a very sick little girl last night," he commented. Tirza nodded. "Are you feeling better today?" "Yeah, cuz I took one of fucking pills or I'd be puking my guts out," she mumbled. A slight frown came over Dumbledore's face. "Now now, that's not a very nice way to talk," he gently scolded. Tirza sighed. "Not you too!" He chuckled. "Yes, me too. It's very rude to use those kinds of words; they offend people. And I know my little sunshine; you don't like hurting people's feeling, do you?" She solemnly shook her head no. "Are you gonna tell my daddy on me?" "Not this time," he replied. "But I'd like you to try very hard to not say those words anymore." She nodded. "Are you mad at me?" Dumbledore smiled and hugged her close. "No dear, not at all. But if I hear you say such words again, I'll have to tell your father, or I'll be in trouble." Tirza looked at his twinkling eyes and giggled. "Would you really get in trouble?" Dumbledore nodded. "Your father would not be happy with me if I let you get away with that; he might even try and take my chocolate away," he teased. She giggled again. "Here, have another piece," Dumbledore said, handing her another bit of chocolate.  
  
Tirza sat at her desk the next day, working on a fractions worksheet. "I'm done," she announced happily. She picked up the paper to hand it to Isabel. "Owy!" she yelped. A dot of blood appeared on her left index finger from a paper cut. "What happened?" Isabel asked. "Paper cute and it's bleeding," Tirza told her. Isabel went to her desk and opened the top door and dug around, finally pulling out a box of band aids. "Here sweetie." She took Tirza's hand and put on the band aid, than kissed her head. Tirza felt warm and happy for a moment, before the guilt settled back in her stomach. "I thought you could do some creative writing; make up a story or write a letter to a friend. You can write about anything you want," Isabel told her. Tirza nodded and pulled out her notebook. "Can I use my favorite pink pen?" Tirza asked. "Sure, why not?" Isabel decided. Tirza grabbed her pen and began to write. "Dear AJ..." Tirza wrote furiously about her friends and her dad and how excited she was about Christmas vacation. She wrote for nearly fifteen minutes. "I'm finished with my letter; ya wanna look?" Isabel smiled and took the letter, skimming it over. "You did a very good job. Your punctuation is excellent and almost every word is spelled right! I'm very proud of you!" Tirza's face glowed with the praise and she smiled warmly at Isabel. "You're my favorite teacher ever," she said shyly. "And you are my favorite student that I've ever taught. You are such a sweet girl and I am so proud of the progress you have been making. I know your father will be proud too when I tell him. You are a very bright girl." Before Tirza could stop herself, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around Isabel's waist, hugging her tight. Isabel happily returned the hug and kissed Tirza's forehead. Tirza felt so warm and happy with Isabel's arms around her; she didn't want it to ever end. As soon as it did, Tirza felt guiltier than ever. This time she had initiated the hug; she had clearly wanted this woman that was not her mother to hug her. "Because you have done so well today, I'm going to let you go right now, a whole hour early," Isabel decided. Tirza forced herself to smile. "Thanks Miss Whittaker. I'll see ya tomorrow!" Tirza left the classroom and headed for her favorite spot: the Astronomy tower. She needed to do some serious thinking.  
  
Tirza was able to successfully eat supper, despite feeling so guilty, thanks to her pills. They really did help, but she still didn't like to take them. After supper, she took a large mug of hot chocolate back to their quarters and changed into her flannel candy striped nightgown. Snape gathered several papers that needed grading and sat beside the fireplace. Tirza came and sat across from him, slowly sipping her hot chocolate, thinking. Snape watched her as he graded a few pages, wondering what was going on in her mind. "You look so serious; whatever are you thinking about child?" Tirza sighed. "Stuff." She wanted to tell him, she was ready, but he looked busy. "Are you really busy daddy?" "If you want to talk, I can put these away and finish it later," Snape hurried to tell her. He hoped she was ready to tell him what was bothering her, he was very worried. She took several deep, shaky breaths. "I wanna talk to you daddy and it's very serious."  
  
A/N: Hey everybody! Oh it feels so good to be back at the computer, LOL! I am feeling pretty good, not hurting much at all, just sore and tender. Thanks to everyone for your sweet wishes of getting better and of course, for all the reviews. Aaron will probably be typing up my chapters for the next week, this chair is not very comfy and I don't think I could sit here long enough to type it all. Thanks again to all and stay tuned (of course)!  
  
MioneMalfoy: Hi there! I appreciate your offer of being a beta reader, but I prefer to post right away and not keep everyone waiting. I do thank you for your offer though and hope you will continue to read and enjoy the story. And the idea of a latin dictionary for spells was excellent! As soon as I am able, I am going to check one out from the library or pick one up from Barnes and Noble.  
  
Alrick: Yes, the surgery was laproscopic, but I am still taking lots of time (2 weeks total) off of work. My job includes a lot of stretching and lifting and I am scared to tear the incisions back open. It was all a very painful experience, but after the surgery wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be. All in all, I'm pretty comfortable as long as I don't do stairs or stretch around. My honey has been taking such good care of me, and my mother too, I feel very spoiled, LOL! Thanks for the ideas of school pranks, etc. Tirza won't be too unruly, but she is Tirza after all!  
  
Star: I am recovering nicely and being spoiled rotten by my honey and my mother! I have been so bored, even with cable TV, so I have had lots of time to write in notebooks.  
  
Kenomee: The attack was horrible, I could have sworn I was having heart attack, thank goodness it wasn't! I was really scared when I went into the surgery though. They let my honey stay with me until they actually brought me into the operating room and I insisted in holding my Molly (yes, there is a real Molly the lion who is about 15 years old, LOL!) until I went in and they let me! Hope you're son is feeling better! And thank you for your suggestion about 'ladylike'. We all know that Tirza is so not ladylike, so perhaps she will change her argument to more about rudeness and offensiveness as that is more fitting. Snape is trying to take things in stride and doing a pretty decent job. He'll be a great help to Tirza in the long run and fix a lot of things that need fixing. Thanks for the comment about my other story, which is on hold. This story occupies most of my free writing time.  
  
Potter-Snape: I couldn't let everyone miss the story for so long! Thankfully my honey gave into my bugging him and has kindly been typing chapters for me. I have been pampered almost to death and have gotten allergies from so many flowers in my house, LOL! Glad your dad bounced back well, I seem to be doing the same. And don't worry, Tirza will be okay. I am sure that Sev can find a potion to help her!  
  
Padfoot1979: Hope you've enjoyed the chapters, via my honey! I've been resting a lot and feel pretty good. Thanks for the get well wishes!  
  
Jetsog-Ger: Thanks for the get well wishes! I'm glad you like the story and hope you enjoy this chapter as well, via my honey typing!  
  
Carmie: Thanks for the get well wishes!  
  
Wytil: I hope you have recovered well from your heart attack. I was scared I was having one, even if I am only 19, because heart problems do run in my family. Thanks for the wishes!  
  
CraJure: Thanks sweetie! Hope you've been enjoying the chapters! I've been writing like crazy to keep from dying of boredom. As soon as I am allowed more time by my honey to be online, I will read your story and review! I wish you lots of luck with it!  
  
LostSoul: Thanks for telling me how to spell owlery; I was not going to search through the books to find it, LOL! And I won't hurt you for calling me Kerry Berry Pie; I don't mind it as much now as I did when I was little. My honey started calling me that too after he heard my grandmother say it! Thanks for the get well wishes! And Isabel is a very kind, understanding lady and she and Tirza will grow to be very close. And you didn't mess anything up by calling me Kerry Berry Pie, so don't be sad! Thanks for the ideas! The soap stuff will come into play more as Tirza works on her language. And you certainly didn't freak Aaron out with that comment, he was very flattered! Tirza definitely needs a mother and perhaps Isabel can fill that role, but what if she and Sev don't get together or stay together? Perhaps McGonagall?  
  
Slone: I am getting much better, thanks for the wishes! I hope you enjoyed the howler!  
  
AngelsCreation: Thanks for your concern! I am doing pretty well. Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
Luinthoron: I agree that Isabel/Snape should not be rushed. It will be slow and Tirza will need to get over her guilt of liking Isabel and betraying her mom before anything can even start to develop. The title of the story, I don't know if it is really fitting, but it was suggested long ago when I started and my goal was a unique story and I hope it has been!  
  
GrintsGirl: The howler was good wasn't it? LOL! It was fun to write!  
  
Gwyn: Glad you love the story! Thanks for the get well wishes!  
  
MissLKid: I am feeling better, thanks for the wishes! Hope you enjoy the story!  
  
Aislinn: Don't worry, Tirza will be okay! Snape will help her through this; they are so good for each other. Hope you like the chapter!  
  
And now I am ordered away from the computer and will be physically picked up and put into bed if I do not comply, LOL! And he'd serious too! So love to everyone and check back soon! Love and Hugs, Kerry 


	62. Betrayal and Potions

Snape quickly put his papers on the floor and motioned for her to come to him. Tirza walked towards him, dragging her feet, and crawled onto his lap. "Now tell me what's been troubling you baby?" She took a deep breath, visibly shaking. "Daddy, I've done something very very bad and very very naughty," she whispered. Snape thought over the day's events, trying to remember if she had done something. "I don't remember you doing anything naughty today," he gently told her. "That's cuz you don't know about it yet. But it's very very bad and... I deserve a spanking," she blurted out. Snape's eyebrows rose in surprise and shock. "Child what could you have possibly done that has made you feel so guilty that you have actually asked for a spanking?" "I made mommy cry," she whispered, staring at her hands. Snape pulled her close and rubbed her arm. "How could you have made your mother cry? I don't understand." "I like Miss Whittaker... and I like it when she hugs me. It feels special; it's different from your hugs and it feels nice. But it feels like mommy and that's bad. I can't like Miss Whittaker's hugs; I betrayed mommy and she's crying up in heaven," Sobs began to wrack her little body and Snape wrapped both arms around her protectively. He had no idea where she came up with such ridiculous ideas! But wherever they came from, they were very real for her. "Baby, it's alright for you to like Miss Whittaker. Doesn't your friend's mother hug you?" She nodded. "It's different when auntie Chrissy hugs me, cuz she was bestest friends with mommy. But mommy doesn't know Miss Whittaker and she thinks I want Miss Whittaker to be my new mommy because I let her hug me." Snape kissed her forehead and soothingly rubbed her back. "Baby, it's alright for you to like Miss Whittaker's hugs. It doesn't make your mother sad; to her it's not different than when your auntie Chrissy hugs you. Your mother wants you to be happy."  
  
Tirza sobbed on his shoulder. "You don't understand daddy! Before she became an angel, she made me promise to never ever forget her and betray her like... she said like you did. And I broke my promise daddy!" Snape closed his eyes for a moment, having no clue how to fix this; he never thought he'd be able to hate Ariel, but at this moment he did. How could she make such unreasonable demands on a small child without explaining what she meant? "Honey, listen to me. I knew your mother for much longer than you did and I'm going to explain what she meant. She wanted you to always remember her and have a special place in your heart for her, but that didn't mean to shut everyone else out. The only way you could betray her is to forget her and lock away anything that reminded you of her. Only that would make her cry." Tirza shook her head. "No, I know what she meanted. I was there when she died daddy," she whispered. He blinked his eyes in disbelief. "You where there when she died? As she died?" "Yeah. She was scared and she wanted me to be with her and I was scared too but I had to be brave to make her feel better and I held her hand until she became an angel." Tirza's tears had slowed and Snape wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. "That was a very brave and loving thing that you did for your mother. You must have felt very scared," Snape commented gently. "I was really really scared, but I didn't let go of her hand. She didn't want to be alone and I wasn't gonna leave her." Snape kissed her cheek. "You are such a good girl and I am so proud of you." Inside his temper raged; it must have been so horrible for Tirza to sit there as Ariel died. Why hadn't she sent Tirza here before it got that bad? Perhaps he shouldn't jump to conclusions until he wrote and asked that Chris Logan. "But daddy I broke my promise and that was very bad and you have to spank me," Tirza pleaded. "Darling, why would I have to do that?" She sighed and leaned her head against him. "Cuz whenever I do something naughty and you spank me I feel better after cuz I know you forgive me and since mommy isn't here, you have to do it or she'll cry forever." Snape could hardly believe what he was hearing. "There's nothing that you need to be forgiven for. Miss Whittaker isn't trying to be your mother and you don't want her to replace your mother, so she is like your auntie Chrissy. And I know your mother isn't sad or angry with you."  
  
Tirza sniffled and blew her nose. "I wanna believe you daddy, cuz than I wouldn't have to be sad anymore, but how do you know?" Snape's mind raced, thinking of a plausible answer. "When you cried and were sad, what did your mother do?" Tirza thought for a moment. "She'd tell me not to cry or she'd cry too cuz it made her sad when I was sad. And then we'd eat chocolate ice cream." Snape let out a sigh of relief. "That is how I know. It makes her sad when you cry and are sad. She would never ask you to do something that would make you so upset. She is happy when you are happy; don't feel guilty. It is only natural for you to like Miss Whittaker, because she is a nice lady. You could even love her if you wanted like you love your auntie Chrissy. Do you understand?" Tirza blew her nose again before answering. "Kinda. Are you really really really truly sure that she isn't sad?" Snape smiled. "I swear on my cauldron that I know for sure she is not sad and that you have done nothing wrong." He rolled his eyes at the ridiculous way that sounded, but knew he had worded it correctly when Tirza giggled. She wrapped her arms around him, giving him a big hug. "I'm glad, I didn't really wanna get spanked, but I would of if it woulda made things right." Snape returned the hug and kissed her nose, making her giggle again. "And I am very proud of you for that; you are such a good girl, I am so lucky to have you." Tirza smiled. "I'm lucky to have you daddy! You always make me feel better." "Than come to me right away; even if I'm in the middle of class, I want you to come to me with things like this. I don't want you to try and figure it out by yourself if it's too big. I'm here to help you with the big problems baby." Tirza nodded, still smiling. "I'll try to remember. It's no fun to get sick." Snape smiled. "I think this occasion calls for some chocolate ice cream; do you agree?" "Yippy!" Tirza shouted, bouncing excitedly on his lap. Snape smiled and set her on his shoulders and headed for the kitchens.  
  
Snape gave a frustrated sigh and slammed the book on his desk closed. He had been through every book in his chambers and office with no luck. He knew that there were spells for anxiety and such similar symptoms, but he was not able to find it in any of his books. He'd have to go into the restricted section of the library. Today was as good a day as any to do that; he had no classes this afternoon and Tirza was most certainly busy with school. He left his office, robes billowing around him, casting nasty glances at everyone he saw, and headed to Tirza's classroom. He could hear loud music as he neared the door; it almost blasted his ear drums as he opened the door. Isabel and Tirza noticed him and Isabel paused the boom box. "That was some very loud learning," he commented. Isabel wasn't sure whether he was joking or serious, but Tirza laughed. "Daddy, you're silly! Miss Whittaker taught me the coolest way to learn multiplications! You can sing them in a song!" He smiled at her and she ran over to give him a hug. "Ya wanna hear?" "Try again Tirza," Isabel said softly. Tirza scrunched up her face in thought. "Oh yeah. Would you like to hear?" Isabel smiled. "Very good sweetie! Would you like a demonstration Professor?" Snape nodded and Isabel rewound the tape. "Tirza, it's on the three times tables song." She pressed play and the music, a bit quieter this time, filled the room. "Three times one is three; three times two is six," Tirza sang along loudly with the music. When the song finished and Isabel stopped the tape, Snape clapped his hands. "Wonderful! See, I told you you could do it!" Tirza blushed shyly at his praise. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit, Professor?" Isabel inquired softly. "I apologize for interrupting things, but I wanted to let Tirza know to come to library and find me after class," Snape replied. Isabel smiled. "No interruption at all; you are welcome to visit anytime." Snape nodded. "Thank you Miss Whittaker." He turned to Tirza. "Remember that you're grounded and come straight to the library, alright? You've been doing so well on your grounding and I'm very proud of you, so stay out of trouble." Tirza jumped into his arms and gave him a wet kiss. "I'll come daddy, don't worry. It's really really hard, but I'm trying to be good." He kissed her head, holding her close. "You have been very good. I'm going to let you get back to your studies and I'll see you later." She gave him one last kiss before he set her down. "Love you daddy." "Love you too," he whispered to her before exiting. Tirza turned to Isabel, all smiles. "You know what, he's so cool!" "I am glad you get a long with your father, that is very important," Isabel commented. "We've done math and spelling and reading. Should we go outside for some exercise before we start a craft?" Tirza nodded excitedly and they left to get Tirza's jacket, hat and mittens.  
  
Tirza and Isabel played in the snow together, making snow angels, having a snow fight and started a snow fort. After the second snow ball fight, the girls plopped down in the snow, laughing and breathing hard. "You seem much happier today than you have been. It's nice to see you smile and laugh again," Isabel commented. Tirza quickly looked away. "Hey," Isabel said, gently tugging on the little girl's sleeve. "Did I say something wrong?" Tirza shook her head. "No," she replied with a sigh. "Than what is it honey?" "I was just thinking about why I was sad," Tirza told her. "And why were you sad?" Isabel asked softly. "Well, you know how you've hugged me sometimes and I called you mommy that night when I was sick?" Isabel nodded. "I thought I was making my mommy in heaven cry because I like you and liked it when you hugged me," Tirza admitted quietly. "I can understand you thinking that way. Did something change your mind?" Isabel inquired. "Yeah, I talked to my daddy, cuz he's really smart and he always listens to me. I told him about it and he said that mommy wasn't sad, because she knew I loved her and that she'd always be my mommy. He said it was like my auntie Chrissy, cuz I love her and that doesn't make mommy said." Isabel smiled. "He's a very smart man and he's very right. May I ask who your auntie Chrissy is?" Tirza's face lit up. "That's my bestest friend's mommy; I've known her forever and ever and I call her auntie Chrissy and I call AJ's daddy uncle Mike." Isabel tossed a small ball of snow at Tirza, who giggled and threw a small one back. "You know honey, if I ever do something that you don't like or makes you feel funny, you just tell me and it won't hurt my feelings at all." "Really?" Tirza asked. "Cuz I like you a lot and I don't wanna, I mean want, to hurt your feelings." Isabel smiled and gave the small child a hug. "It won't ever hurt my feelings; I am your teacher, but I want to be your friend and friends tell each other the truth. Is there anything I do that you do not want me to?" Tirza thought for a moment, than shook her head. "Nope, I can't think of anything. Umm..." Tirza paused, feeling shy. "Can I give you a hug?" she asked quietly. "I would love one," Isabel assured her, wrapping her arms around Tirza.  
  
Just before three o'clock, Isabel took Tirza to drop off her winter gear at Snape's chambers and than escorted her to the library. "I am looking for Professor Snape, could you point me in the right direction?" Madame Pince pointed toward a section of the library. "Thank you," Isabel said as she and Tirza headed that way. How the librarian knew the exact spot that Snape was in was beyond Isabel. 'Must be a librarian thing,' she mused. "Hi daddy," Tirza whispered. Snape looked up from the piles of books and parchment and smiled at Tirza. "I apologize that she is late Professor. We went outside for some fun and exercise and I lost track of time," Isabel said. Snape nodded. "Not a problem, but I do appreciate you letting me know." Isabel turned to Tirza. "I'll see you in the morning. Do you remember where my quarters are?" Tirza nodded. "If you want to talk again, you are very welcome to come there, alright?" Tirza gave Isabel a hug. "Thanks," she whispered. Isabel planted a kiss on top of her head. "You're very welcome dear." Isabel bid goodbye to Snape and quietly exited the library. Snape looked at Tirza, his eyebrow raised. "I see you do not have problems with Miss Whittaker anymore," he commented. Tirza plopped into a chair beside him. "Yeah, we talked about it and we're cool," she happily told him. "So whatcha doin?" He rolled his eyes; as soon as the teacher was out of sight, she was right back to her own little way of speaking. "I am looking through these books to see if there is a potion already in existence for panic attacks." "Whatcha gonna do if there isn't?" "Than I will creative one," he replied. Tirza's eyes grew big. "Can you really invent one daddy?" He nodded and she smiled. "Wow, you must be the smartest person in the whole wide wide world." He returned the smile and ruffled her hair. "Daddy, puh-leez, don't mess with the hair," she told him, sounding exasperated. He chuckled and turned back to the books. "Hey, how come I've never seen these books before? I've looked at all the potions books in here," she pointed out. "Have you?" Snape asked, sounding surprised. She shook her head. "The pictures are really cool and that way when you start talking about potions I at least know a little bit of what you're saying, like every ten words or so." Snape would have laughed if she didn't look so serious. "Good for you. And I know you have not seen these books before; they are from the restricted section." Tirza's interest peaked. "Ooh, there's a restricted section? Can I go there?" Snape rolled his eyes. "Of course not and don't you ever try to sneak in there either." Tirza sighed heavily. "Damn, that sucks." "Tirza," Snape warned. She sheepishly clapped her hands over her mouth. "That's two today, so watch yourself, I don't want to have to wash your mouth out." A disgusted look came over her face. "You and me both dude."  
  
Tirza quickly grew bored of sitting quickly as Snape thumbed threw books and made notes. "I know you're bored, so stop glaring at me," Snape said with a chuckle. "Why don't you go get some coloring books or a book of your own to read?" She sighed. "Don't wanna," she whined. "Can I go play with Hermione?" Snape nodded. "As long as she is not with Potter and Weasley." "Yippy!" Tirza shouted, earning herself a stern look from Madame Pince and Snape. She giggled quietly and left the library. "Hey!" Someone behind her shouted. She spun around and her face lit up with a smile. "Oliver!" She ran over to him and threw herself into his arms, knocking the both of them over. "That's some hello," Oliver said as she laughed. Tirza giggled as he helped her off the floor. "So I guess that you're happy to see me, huh?" She nodded excitedly. "Really happy! It feels like forever since I saw you! Besides, I'm really bored." "Why are you so bored?" he asked as they walked down the hallway. She sighed. "I've been grounded forever and ever and ever and it's never gonna end!" "How long have you been grounded?" "Five whole weeks I'm grounded and it sucks and nobody will let me swear anymore and that's such bullshit," she whined. "Hey, if you're not allowed to swear anymore than I'm not going to let you either," Oliver gently scolded. Tirza pretended to collapse on the floor. "Oh my god! Not you too!" Oliver shook his head and picked her up, depositing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Hey," Tirza whines, wriggling around. "So where are you off to; I'll give you a ride?" "I was gonna go find Hermione and see if she could play, but I'd rather be with you." "Would you like to come to quidditch practice; it starts in ten minutes?" he asked. Tirza sighed again. "I'd love to, but daddy said I can't cuz I'm grounded. Maybe if we go ask him really nice he'll let me; he's in the library, let's go there." Oliver nodded and turned around heading back where they came from. He carried her into the library, earning a funny look from Madame Pince, and plopped her down on the table where her dad sat. "Well Hermione certainly has changed since this morning," Snape commented with a wink. Tirza rolled her eyes. "Daddy, you're so silly! Oliver invited me to watch quidditch practice. Can I go? Please please pretty please?" Snape shook his head. "No you cannot. One of the rules of your grounding was no quidditch and that includes games and practices." Tirza crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him. "I'd better get going. I'll see you later Tirza," Oliver said. She ignored him, continuing to glare at Snape. "Don't you look at me like that; I'm not the one who got into trouble," he told her.  
  
"That's not fair," she whined. "Tirza, I don't want to hear it." "But it's not fair!" She screamed, banging her feet on the desk. Snape caught her feet in his hands. "This is a library young lady; you will keep your voice down and stop complaining about things that you only brought on your self." "NO!" she shouted. "I WANNA GO WATCH QUIDDITCH!" Snape gently placed a hand over her mouth. "This is your last warning; anymore of this tantrum..." His scold was interrupted by a strange wet sensation on his hand; Tirza had licked his hand! "This is bullshit! You're just being mean!" Snape wordless scooped her up and carried her under his arm and out of the library. Tirza kicked and wiggled, trying to free herself from him. "Where the hell are you talking me?" she screamed as Snape stalked through the hallway. "To wash your mouth out, that was your third word today. And unless you want a sore bottom to accompany a washed mouth, I suggest that you stop this tantrum immediately." "Aw fuck," she whined. "I'm warning you..." Snape growled. "What? If you're gonna wash my mouth out anyways, can't I at least have fun first?" "NO," Snape shouted. "AND WHY THE HELL NOT?" she shouted back. Snape stopped and set her on the floor, swatting her bottom hard two times. "Owy!" she screeched. He scooped her back under his arm and continued down the hallway with a much subdued Tirza, who knew she was extremely close to getting a spanking and kept her mouth closed. Just ahead, Marcus and Draco were laughing hysterically, having seen Snape swatting her. Tirza saw them and struggled to get down and go punch them, but Snape held on to her. "Keep it up and you can join me in my office boys," Snape threatened. Both boys immediately feel silent as they both could still feel the effects of Snape's wrath a full five days later.  
  
Snape entered his chamber and carried Tirza to the bathroom and plopped her on the floor. She promptly tried to run, but Snape gently caught her in his arms. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you and I'll use your soap so you don't have a reaction. Don't fight me on this," he told her gently. She stopped struggling and sat on his lap. "I don't wanna get my mouth washed out," she said, her dark eyes filling with tears. Snape kissed her forehead and started rubbing her back. "I know you don't baby, but I did warn you and you have well surpassed the two word limit. You know that I won't hurt you and it won't last for long, alright?" "No it's not alright," she retorted, starting to sniffle. Snape kissed her again. "Will you be a brave girl and not fight me? I don't want to spank you, but I will if you don't cooperate." She took a deep breath. "Fine, but if you hurt me I'll hate you forever," she said on the verge of tears. "Accio special soap," Snape said quietly. It floated over to him and he caught it in his hand. "Accio wash cloth." The wash cloth also floated over and was caught. Snape gently stood Tirza up so he could wet the wash cloth and rub it against the soap. Tirza watched him and the tears began flowing from her eyes. Snape sat back down, the well soaped washcloth in his hand. "Daddy, can I ask you a favor first?" He nodded and she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. "Well, two favors I guess. Can I have a hug first?" "Of course baby," he replied, opening his arms. She rushed into them and leaned her head on his shoulder where he let her softly cry for a moment. "Alright now, let's get this over with," he told her gently. This was almost as hard on him as it was on her and he was close to crying himself, hating himself for having to do this. He had given her fair warning, but that didn't make him feel any better. "And what other favor did you need first?" She wiped her face on a piece of toilet paper before responding. "Can I sit on your lap so you can hold me while you do it?" He nodded and she sat down on his lap and he wrapped his left arm around her and kissed her cheek. "Open up." "Do I have to?" she asked through clenched teeth. Snape sighed. "Alright, I'll let you choose; this or a spanking. I'll go along with whatever you decide," he offered. It didn't take Tirza much time to decide and she opened her mouth. "I figured," Snape commented. He gently rubbed the washcloth on her tongue and all over in her mouth. After a few seconds Tirza started gagging and he quickly pulled it back out. "Are you having reaction?" he asked. She shook her head. "No, my mouth is small, don't go in so far." "Alright, open back up." She sighed and opened up for nearly a minute of gentle soap scrub. It seemed like an eternity before he finally took the washcloth out. "Alright, go ahead and rinse." Tirza jumped up and spit into the sink, than rinsed and gargled and rinsed and gargled trying to get the nasty taste from her mouth. When she was finally satisfied, she turned back to Snape, who enveloped her in his arms. "You took that like a good girl and I'm proud of you," he whispered. "That was so gross; I thought I'd have it made cuz my soap is vanilla something or other but that tasted like... can I say crap?" Snape laughed. "I'd prefer it if you did not." Tirza rolled her eyes. "Okay, then it tasted like really really bad stuff!" She gave him a kiss. "But I still love you daddy; even though you really did wash my mouth out. I hope I don't swear ever ever again!" Snape cuddled her close and returned the kiss. "I hope I don't have to do that again either," he told her.  
  
Snape sat again in the library, looking through the very last potions book that the school possessed; one of potions that helped or cured various disorders. Tirza was stretched out with her head on his lap and the rest of her curled on the chair next to him, sound asleep; apparently throwing tantrums and playing outside took a lot of energy. Finally he found what he was looking for; the spell was one of the very last in the book, called the Nervous System Calming Potion, for sufferers of stress, migraine headaches caused by stress and chronic panic attacks/disorders. He quickly looked through the list of ingredients; he had all of them, but his supply was rather low on some of them and would require a trip to the Dark Forest for gathering. He looked at his watch; it was nearing ten o'clock. He wanted to start working as soon as possible, as test batches were always needed before using a new potion and gathering the ingredients might take some time and he didn't want Tirza to have to wait too many more days. He quickly made a copy of pages and gathered Tirza in his arms. "Daddy?" she asked sleepily without opening her eyes. "Where are we going?" "We're going to see if grandpa will let you spend the night in his chambers so I can work on your potion," he quietly told her. "No grandpa, stay with you," she murmured. "No, you need to stay with grandpa for at least tonight. I cannot work in my lab and be with you at the same time." Tirza yawned. "Okay." Snape was glad that she was already somewhat sleeping; it would make it easier for Dumbledore to get her to bed and this way she wouldn't have to lie awake for hours, waiting for the sleep to come. He stopped at the gargoyle. "Password is... oh Merlin what is the password? He's always changing it!" He started running through several of Dumbledore's favorite candies when he felt Tirza stir. "Lemon zinger lollypops," she mumbled. The gargoyle sprang into action, revealing the moving staircase. Snape looked at the half conscious little girl in his arms. "How did you know that?" Tirza giggled softly. "Grandpa always tells me so I can come whenever I want; he says I'm the first one he tells." Snape rolled his eye; it figure, she had him wrapped around her little finger. At least she hadn't asked him for the pony she had been whining about getting! Dumbledore had heard them talking on the stairs and was waiting at the top. "Is Tirza hurt?" he asked, concerned at seeing her lying rather limp in Snape's arms. "No, not at all. I need I favor from you," Severus explained. "Of course, anything, just name it." "I found the potion that I promised Tirza, but it will require a lot of work before it is ready for her and I'll need to go and gather some supplies as well. Obviously I cannot be in the dark forest or in my lab and watch Tirza at the same time. I was wondering if you would allow her to stay with you for at least tonight and maybe two or three more," the younger wizard asked. "Of course, I would enjoy having her around. Do you have her night things and clothes for the morning?" Dumbledore inquired. "She's half asleep and I wanted to bring her here first," Snape told him. Dumbledore reached out and took Tirza in his arms, who barely noticed the change of who was holding her. "You go and get her things; we'll be waiting in my chambers." Snape nodded and left while Dumbledore took the sleeping girl to his chambers and sat on the large and comfortable sofa with her still in his arms.  
  
A/N: Yippy! I was granted permission to do my author's note and answer everyone's reviews! Many thanks to my sweetie Aaron for typing again (and for not smothering me with my pillow as I slept for bugging him about it, LOL!) Poor Tirza, feeling so guilty and having to get her mouth washed out. In the next chapter, Potter-Snape's idea of Molly turning into a real lion will be used and the reply from AJ's mom, Chris, will come. So how will things with potion go? And in the dark forest gathering things? And the sleepover with grandpa, LOL! So far, other than the Molly thing, the next chapter isn't looking too incredibly exciting, but than again with Tirza, everything is exciting, LOL! Stay tuned!  
  
Kenomee: I think you are right and that it will take the entire castle to raise Tirza! And I never even thought of a quick healing spell for Tirza's paper cut instead of a band aid. Blame it on all the pain pills and sleepiness! I hope you survive the blizzard okay! Here our snow melts and than comes back and melts and comes back; one day in shorts, the next in the big winter coat. Minnesota is crazy, LOL!  
  
LostSoul: That is crazy about your cousin and her mom making her wear that sign! LOL! Funny, but....interesting. And yes, I admit whole heartedly that Molly is very real and has actually aged pretty well over the years. If I can figure out how to work the scanner, I'll try and post a picture on a webpage of her, she is really so cute! And that is very cute about your lamb, BaBa. How is he/she holding up to the years?  
  
Star: Glad you liked it!  
  
SugarPrincess: The only reason I can write while in bed is the use of notebooks and the fact that I can't stand watching TV every day all day. My mind is so used to bouncing between work and family and this story that being in bed has been so BORING! I thought I was going to die before I started writing in the notebook! That is an interesting idea about turning Snape into a woman... I'll have to think about that one, but I love that you contributed!  
  
Elfmoon87: Tirza's a complex and very sensitive child. It took her several days to really warm up to Snape, and in the end it was because he was so good during her nightmare that made her start calling him daddy. Deep down, I think she really misses her mother and wishes that she had someone to fill that void, but yet feels a strong loyalty to her mother (as shown in this chapter when she practically asked to be spanked because she thought she had betrayed her mother). Snape is very good for Tirza, as she is for him, and is doing a very good job (considering who he is and his temperament) with Tirza, but she does need a mothering figure. Perhaps if things with Isabel and Snape do not work out, she will grow close to McGonagall and come to think of her as a substitute mother. I personally have no experience warming up to a mother figure after the real mother died, but I am very in touch with Tirza's emotions and the way she handles things, as I base that on the way I was after my "evil boy" incident.  
  
MissLKid: Glad you are enjoying the story! I never imagined it would be so well liked or go one for so long, but I am having a blast writing it and reading reviews of the chapters!  
  
Luinthoron: Sorry about making you wait. I would have had it up last night, but Aaron worked closing and didn't get home until close to 1AM and was so tired that I didn't have the heart to ask him to type it all up. Hopefully the next part will be up soon and you won't have to wait too long!  
  
Alrick: I think you are right about Ariel and Tirza. Towards the end of Ariel's battle, I think a lot more has happened that Tirza has let on and perhaps will not let on for a while. It most likely was several small instances of little things said here and there that convinced Tirza to think so low of herself. With Ariel and Tirza having a more best friends than mother/daughter relationship (as Chris will explain to Snape), Tirza was told more things and exposed to more things than her friend and with Ariel's cancer, was forced to act as a grown up at times, something very hard to deal with when she was dealing with her own crisis of being molested. It will make for some very interesting times for both Tirza and Snape and the psychiatrist as well as things slowly start to unravel; perhaps Snape won't think Ariel such a good mother in the long run. So abuse of course, but decisions made that reflect badly on Ariel (etc).  
  
Slone: Glad you liked the howler!  
  
Potter-Snape: So far, Snape has handled things pretty well for some so new to parenting, especially with a child like Tirza! Of course there will be much more for him to learn!  
  
AlexGray: I can't believe how long this has gone on either! I thought in the beginning like ten chapters including an incident that brings Tirza and Snape together and gives Tirza some friends, with a few adventures and a happily ever after ending. I really got into it and just kept going! It has totally turned into so much more and I love it! The responses have been so great and it is just fun to write, even the sad parts are not hard as Tirza's emotions are based on mine after I went through what she did being molested, so it is kind of a release at those parts for me as well. I wish I had had someone like Snape on my side though! I have no idea how far this will go, but at least until her sorting at Hogwarts and hopefully beyond that as well! I hope you are feeling better; I am slowly recovering from having my gall bladder removed after a very painful attack!  
  
Lots of love to all, but I gotta go before I get picked up and brought back to bed. Hugs, Kerry 


	63. Sleep Overs, Lions, and Bedtime Stories

Snape returned to Dumbledore's quarters with Molly, a pajama set, and a set of fresh clothes for in the morning. "Where are you going to have her sleep?" "She can have my bedroom, I'll sleep on the couch," Dumbledore said. Snape carried the things to the bedroom, than returned and took Tirza from Dumbledore. "Daddy?" she asked, her eyes still closed. "Yes baby?" "Sleep bed now, please? No more move," she mumbled. Snape chuckled softly and set her on the bed. "Tirza, open your eyes for me." She frowned, but opened her sleepy eyes, blinking to get everything into focus. "You need to put on your night clothes. Can you do that yourself, or do you need help?" He already knew the answer, but asked anyways. Tirza closed her eyes again and lay down. "You," she whispered. Snape's eyebrows shot up in surprise; even as sleepy as she was he didn't think she'd let him dress her! "Are you sure that you want me too?" "You," she repeated. "Alright, but on one condition; if you remember this in the morning, don't you dare yell at me," he told her gently. "Mmmm," she mumbled in response. Snape doubted that she was really even aware of the fact that she was being changed from her sweatshirt and sweat pants into her flannel pajama top and pants. He quickly discovered that it was almost more difficult to dress a sleepy ten- year-old than a wiggling two-year-old! Finally, after several minutes of struggling to put her pajamas on her with out waking her, Snape had her dressed and the bed covers tucked in around her. "Goodnight; remember I love you," he whispered. He softly kissed her cheek and turned to see Dumbledore standing in the doorway. A slight blush crept up on his neck and face at someone witnessing the emotions that were impossible to hide around Tirza. "How long have you been standing there?" he asked, attempting to regain a little composure. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and a warm smile spread over his face. "Not very long Severus; just long enough to see you wrap her in those blankets so tight she is most likely immobile." Snape rolled his eyes. "Well I don't want her to get cold; she's been sick enough lately without catching a cold from this drafty old castle," Snape replied. Dumbledore chuckled. "If anything comes up or she wakes and calls for me, please bring her to me right away. She has so many sleeping problems and nightmares, she really hates to be away from me," Snape rambled on in an anxious tone. Dumbledore held up his hand, silencing the younger wizard. "I understand completely Severus. This is not the first night she has spent here; she stayed with me while you were in the hospital that night she ran away and was just fine. I'm quite sure that things will be perfectly fine, you need not worry so much." Snape nodded. He glanced one last time at his angelically sleeping daughter, than bid Dumbledore goodnight and headed for his lab.  
  
Snape gathered all the ingredients required for the potion and took inventory of how much he would need to gather tomorrow. He decided that he would take the seventh year classes out to gather things as they had been studying gathering and identifying ingredients; besides, than he would be stocked on most things for a good amount of time. He put a small flame under the cauldron and once again carefully read through the pages about the potion. It was very rare that he ever came across a potion that he had not brewed before. But then again, he had never given much thought to people truly having panic attacks and panic/anxiety disorders so the potion had most likely been overlooked. His plan was to make the potion once, than destroy it, and make it a second time. By the second time, he would know the potion for sure and would have very little room for error; he would have been more comfortable testing it on someone, but there really was no one available to take it. He would bottle the second batch and make a third and forth as well. He wanted to be sure to have plenty on hand; he never wanted to see Tirza as sick and miserable as she had been when Isabel had brought her to him that night.  
  
Tirza rolled over in bed; she had had a nightmare and wanted to go sleep with her dad. It wasn't one of the very bad nightmares about what happened to her, just a scary dream, but she always felt better when her daddy held her and promised that he wouldn't let anything hurt her. She rolled over again, expecting her feet to land on the floor; instead she was still in the bed. She rolled again and still couldn't find the floor. It was dark in the room and she couldn't see; she was going by her memory of how her bedroom was set up. Thinking she had rolled the wrong way by accident, she rolled the opposite way, over and over; still she couldn't find the floor. This was not right! Where was she? This couldn't possibly be her bed! She hugged Molly tight, not sure what to do. Was she still in her dream? She decided that the only thing she could do was call for her dad, he always came to her and he'd know what was going on. "Daddy!" she shouted. "Daddy!" He always came to her faster than this; something must be very very wrong. "DADDY!" she screeched. She could hear footsteps and a door opening; hands clapped and a soft light filled the room. Tirza blinked, refocusing her eyes in the light and felt a hand on her shoulder. She snapped her head around to look at the owner of the hand and looked into Dumbledore's eyes. "Grandpa? What am I doing here?" she asked. "I don't suppose you remember, you were already half asleep when your father brought you here. He wanted to work on the potion for you and asked if you could stay the night here so I could keep an eye on you," he told her. "Oh," she said quietly. "Now what were you calling your father for my dear?" She sniffled and looked into his kind, twinkling blue eyes. "I had a bad dream and I was gonna go sleep with daddy, cuz than I feel safe. But I tried to roll out of bed and I couldn't get out cuz it wasn't my bed." "Yes, I can see where that would be a problem," Dumbledore commented sympathetically. "Well your bed is really big grandpa, like daddy's and mine is smaller. So I got scared and whenever I get scared at night and I yell, daddy comes and makes me feel better."  
  
Dumbledore wrapped his arms around her protectively. "I'm sorry that you were frightened. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" She nodded. "Where's my daddy?" "He's in his laboratory." "Can I go see him? Pwease grandpa?" She looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears, her little face pleading with him. "Well we mustn't disturb him for very long. I could bring you to see him and talk to him quickly, but than you should go back to sleep, it's very late." Tirza nodded her approval of the idea. "If I bring you to see him will you be able to sleep better dear?" he asked. "Much better, I promise!" she vowed. "Than I shall gladly bring you," he assured her. He stood up with her still in his arms and she leaned against him, yawning. "See, little ones like you need sleep." Tirza giggled. "I'm not little grandpa." "Well, you're much younger and littler than I am," he pointed out. She giggled again and kissed his cheek. "You're cool grandpa and I love you." Dumbledore kissed her head. "I love you too, sunshine." It was a good five minute walk from his chambers down to the dungeons, than another few minutes to wind their way through several dark and cold hallways to the laboratory. When they reached the right room, Dumbledore knocked on the heavy wooden door.  
  
Snape looked up from his desk where he was reading as he waited for the potion to simmer the allotted amount of minutes. Who would be knocking on his laboratory door after midnight? Dumbledore! Thinking something was wrong with Tirza, he rushed to the door, throwing it open to find Dumbledore holding a yawning Tirza. "Tirza, what are you doing up?" he asked, his tone slightly scolding. "I had a bad dream and I wanted to sleep with you, but I can't so grandpa brought me here to see you," she told him, her lower lip stuck out in a pout. "I'm sorry you had a bad dream," he told her softly. She held her arms out towards him. "Can you hold me daddy? For just a minute?" Snape took her from Dumbledore and she snuggled against him. "Did you want to talk about your dream?" She yawned and shook her head. "I just wanted to see you," she whispered. Snape and Dumbledore both sat in the few chairs that were spread around the room. Tirza continued to snuggle against Snape, not talking, her eyes closed. Snape just held her, keeping track of the time on the potion. It didn't take long for her breathing to become deeper, indicating she was succumbing to sleep. He gently brushed a curl from her forehead. "I think it's time for you to go back to bed," he told her. Tirza sighed deeply, her eyes still closed. "Do I have to?" she whispered. "Yes, I think so," Snape gently told her. She nodded, yawning. Snape kissed her forehead and hugged her close before handing her back to Dumbledore. "Sleep well baby," he whispered. "Thank you for bringing her to me," he quietly told Dumbledore. The old wizard nodded. "Good luck Severus; we shall see you at breakfast." Tirza yawned as Dumbledore tucked her into bed when they returned to his quarters. "Night grandpa," she said, giving him a hug. "Good night dear," he replied, kissing her forehead. Tirza hugged Molly close and rolled over onto her tummy, fast asleep before Dumbledore clapped his hands, making the soft light disappear from the room.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! Tirza scrunched up her face in a frown and opened her eyes. Where was that annoying beeping coming from? She rolled over and glanced at the nightstand beside the bed; an alarm that set itself every night was going off, and the red numbers told her it was four-thirty in the morning. "Oh for the love of god," she moaned. She reached over and hit the alarm, but the beeping continued. She slapped it again with the same result. "How the hell do you turn this fucking this off?" "Ah ah ah," Dumbledore said as he appeared in the doorway. Tirza's face grew red and she looked at Molly. "Hi grandpa, I didn't see you there," she said quietly. "I gathered that," he replied, walking over to the nightstand. "Thank you alarm," he said. "Your welcome," the alarm replied and became silent. Tirza shook her head. "Sometimes I think this place is crazy," she stated. "I might as well get up now; all that beeping woke me up." Dumbledore nodded. "But first, why do you use such words?" She blushed again and ducked her head. "I dunno, I just like to." "Those are such vulgar words, words that even polite adults don't use, let alone a little girl," he scolded softly. She frowned and looked up at him. "But I'm not a little girl! I've done lots of things and Miss Whittaker says I'm really smart," she protested. Dumbledore sat down beside her. "Miss Whittaker is right, you are a very bright and intelligent girl and that means that you should be able to find better words to use." She sighed and raised an eyebrow. "You mean smart people find different words?" He smiled and nodded. "Yes they do; they find words to use that will not be impolite or hurtful to others." "Hmmmm," she mused, tapping her finger on her chin. "Where do I find words that the smart people use?" "Well, you could consult Miss Whittaker, or perhaps look through a dictionary and write down some words to practice," he suggested. She nodded thoughtfully. "Okay, I'll try. When I grow up, can I be as smart as you grandpa?" Dumbledore smiled and kissed her head. "My sunshine, you can do or be anything you want. The key to all success is studying hard and learning as much as you can and always having an open mind." "Do I have to study when my head hurts?" she wondered. Dumbledore chuckled. "Sometimes you might have too." She sighed deeply. "Are you gonna tell on me for saying those words?" "Do you think you should tell your father?" he inquired gently. "No, cuz I might get in trouble and I don't wanna get my mouth washed out again," she told him, making a horrible face. "I think you should tell him; if you are honest and tell him right away, I do not think he will be angry," Dumbledore prompted. Her eyebrow rose again. "Maybe; I'll think about it, okay?" He nodded. "Now what do you need to do before breakfast?"  
  
Tirza dressed in a yellow t-shirt with bumblebees on it and jeans and put two glittery yellow flower clips in her hair. "I'm all ready," she announced, appearing in Dumbledore's office. "Did you brush your teeth?" he asked. She nodded. "And brush your hair?" She nodded again. "And I washed my face too!" "Good girl; we are ready to go than." She and Dumbledore exited the office as the Slytherins and Ravenclaws flooded the hallway to the Great Hall. They hadn't gotten very far when Tirza stopped. "Grandpa, I forgot to leave Molly in your office. Can I go back and put her there?" He nodded and she skipped down the hallway, drawing the attention of Marcus Flint. She didn't realize that she was being watched and stopped at the gargoyle and whispered the password. A simple hearing enhancement spell had allowed him to hear the password and he waited until she dropped her animal off and came back down to join Dumbledore. As soon as the hall was empty, he approached the gargoyle. "Lemon zinger lollypops," he stated quietly. As the stairs were revealed, Marcus hurried up them and grabbed the stuffed lion, smashing it in his book bag. After checking to make sure the coast was clear, he hurried to breakfast. "I've got the greatest idea," Marcus said as he sat among his group of followers. "Draco, you're going to want to be in on this too." Draco nodded and traded places with a boy who was ordered to switch. "You've seen the kid dragging around that stuffed animal, right?" Draco nodded; the group knew which kid Marcus was talking about. The only one Marcus was constantly trying to think of ways to get back at. "Everyone think of a spell to put on it, one that will wear off like twelve hours after activation. We'll do it at lunch and than sneak it back before the kid gets done with her stupid school." Everyone nodded in agreement and smiled knowingly at each other.  
  
Snape didn't come to breakfast right away, so McGonagall kept her company. He finally showed up fifteen minutes late, looking tired and slightly stressed. Tirza shifted her glance to her plate, studying it in detail as her father sat beside her. "Morning Tirza. Did you get to sleep alright?" he asked. She nodded and continued to eat silently. Snape watched her for a moment; he had thought she'd be very clingy this morning and was surprised at her silence. "Tirza, are you feeling all right?" "Yeah," she said quietly. Snape shook his head and turned her chair to face him. "No you're not; that is not how my girl looks when she is fine. Now tell me what is wrong," he gently prodded. Tirza sighed. "I feel fine, but I gotta tell you something. Can we talk someplace quiet?" He nodded and filled their plates. "Let's go eat in my office, there's nearly forty minutes before the first class," he told her. She nodded and waved goodbye to Dumbledore before following Snape from the Great Hall. Severus cleared part of his desk and set their plates down and pulled a chair over for Tirza. Instead of sitting in the chair, she went straight to his side. "Daddy, I have something to tell you. And you might be mad, but I really hope not." "What is it?" he asked gently, rubbing her back. She sniffled and crawled onto his lap and he wrapped his arms around her. "I... um... I said two bad words this morning," she whispered. "And I didn't wanna tell you, cuz I didn't want to get in trouble but grandpa said I should because you'd like it better if I told you." Snape nodded. "That is true. I'm proud of you for telling me even though you were worried and that you were honest." She looked up at him, surprised. "You're not mad?" He kissed her head. "No, I'm not angry with you. You did the right thing telling me and I'm very very proud of you." She smiled brightly and hugged him tight. "You're such a good daddy; I'm so glad you're my daddy," she told him, than nearly smothered him with kisses. "And I'm glad I have such a good girl," he replied. "Just remember that you only have one word left, alright?" She nodded, still smiling as he set her down. "Go eat your breakfast now," he told her, playfully swatting her bottom. She sat down with a much improved appetite and attacked her breakfast as if there would be no tomorrow.  
  
After Isabel dismissed her from classes, Tirza ran down to Dumbledore's office together her things from the night before, namely Molly. The office was empty and Tirza didn't think she should go into his chambers without permission. "Oh well Molly, you and I will go play." She grabbed the stuffed lion, holding it close; suddenly she could hear a strange noise. It was almost like a cat purring, but different and she couldn't quite think of what it reminded her of. As she entered the hallway, she felt something bite her arm, hard. "OUCH!" she screamed. She looked towards her arm and saw Molly, with teeth stuck in her arm, hanging there. "Oh my god!" she shrieked. She let go of Molly and the lion fell to the floor where it looked at her and roared. Had Molly really bitten her or was she going crazy? She shook her head at her silliness, the bit was real enough, but there had to be some sort of explanation for it. "Come on Molly, I gotta go get this fixed up." Her arm, sporting a very large bite, was dripping blood on the floor. She reached down to get Molly, but the lion bit at her hand, barely missing her. "Oh my god, this is crazy!" She started to walk away, deciding to get her arm checked and than find her dad and tell him to get Molly. As she walked away, the stuffed lion began to follow her. She kept one eye on Molly as she walked down the hallway, holding her arm to try and stop the bleeding. Molly started to speed up, getting closer and closer. Tirza didn't know what was going on, but she was getting scared. Molly suddenly jumped at her and caught the left leg of Tirza's jeans, which were thankfully roomy there and the teeth couldn't get her skin. "Help!" she shouted. "Somebody help!" She shook her leg, trying to get the lion to let go. She finally shook the lion off and tried to run down the hallway, still screaming.  
  
Professor McGonagall poked her head out of her classroom, where she had been peacefully working on lesson plans, wondering where all the screaming was coming from. She saw a flash run by her, followed by something small on the ground. Looking closer, McGonagall realized that the flash was Tirza, but had no idea what the small thing was. "Tirza? Why are you screaming?" McGonagall asked rushing towards her. "Molly's gonna kill me!" the little girl screeched. "Molly?" McGonagall wondered. Than she remembered that Molly was the stuffed lion that Tirza was so attached to and glanced at the small thing running around the floor. It was indeed Molly the lion, running in a circle, roaring loudly. "Good heavens, whatever has happened to your stuffed animal?" McGonagall asked in amazement. Tirza frowned. "If I knew that I wouldn't have a huge chunk of my arm missing, nor would I be running around screaming like an idiot." McGonagall fought the urge to laugh; if she hadn't seen it herself that it was Tirza talking, she would have sworn it was Severus! If only Tirza knew how much like her father she was! McGonagall took her wand and aimed it at the stuffed animal. "Mandatum capistrum." (Okay, so I thumbed through the latin-english dictionary from the library and just randomly picked two words, so don't kill me if you're fluent in Latin and it doesn't make sense, LOL!) Molly was immediately silenced and fell over, returning to her normal state of cuddly cuteness. "Now what is this about your arm?" Tirza frowned. "I want my daddy to look at it." McGonagall shook her head. "We're much closer to the hospital wing than to your father, so I need to look at it now dear." Tirza eyed the older woman suspiciously. Minerva knelt down in front of Tirza and brushed a curl from her hair. "I'm not going to hurt you honey, but I need to look, alright?" Tirza nodded and reluctantly held her arm out for inspection. Minerva said a spell that got rid of the blood and gently looked at the bite; it was very clearly a bite. Teeth marks were evident, but the wound was superficial. "I don't think you'll need any stitches, but let's go check with Poppy, alright?" Tirza nodded and McGonagall picked up Molly and led the way to the infirmary.  
  
"Daddy, go do something to them! They tried to kill me!" Tirza shouted, stomping her foot. Snape had performed a series of tests on Molly (who survived them just fine) and concluded that there was some definite foul play; he was unable to determine who had cast the spell. He rolled his eyes as he continued to bottle the ingredients that had been gathered earlier. "I understand that you are upset and I am as well, but we cannot prove that Flint and Malfoy are to blame and I really doubt that they would attempt to kill you in the first place." Tirza growled. "You're not listening!" Snape crossed the room and sat beside Tirza. "I will look into this, I give you my word. But without evidence, I cannot punish them, for it just might happen that they are innocent. I highly doubt that they are, but as their teacher and head of house, I have to look for reasonable evidence before making any decisions." Tirza stomped her foot again. "Fine, I'm gonna go play with Jinn Jinn." She turned and stomped from the room and down the hallway. Snape shook his head; he suspected them as well, but there was not much he could do. A thought suddenly struck him and he ran into the hallway. "Tirza!" She wasn't too far ahead and she turned to look at him. "What?" "Don't you even think about getting some sort of revenge on them young lady!" She scowled and he could tell that he had been thinking on the right lines. "I am very serious young lady! If you enjoy sitting comfortably, you'll leave them be, understand?" Tirza shook her head and continued down the hallway. She understood perfectly: don't get caught!  
  
Both Tirza and Snape were busy that evening. Snape working again on Tirza's potion and Tirza with her own little plans. She wanted to look through the dictionary and find different words to use instead of swearing, like grandpa had suggested, and she needed to find a way to get back at Marcus and Draco. This was no long a 'you bug me I bug you back' situation; this was war: nobody messed with Molly and got away with it! It was arraigned for Tirza to again stay the night with Dumbledore, and Snape had promised her it would be the last night. After checking out several books on spells and a large dictionary, she headed to Dumbledore's quarters and began to work. It would have been easier to ask Hermione for help, but just in case she got caught, she didn't want Hermione in trouble. "What are you working on my dear?" Dumbledore asked. "Looking up words, like you told me this morning," she replied without looking up. "Good girl," he praised her. She closed the large dictionary and pushed it out of the way. "I'm all done, too. Wanna hear them?" Dumbledore nodded. "Tribble, Denebian slime devil, Alpha Ceti IV instead of h-e-double hockey sticks, sons of the pharaohs. I would use Vulcan, just cuz it sounds cool, but if I called Draco a Vulcan, I'd be insulting Spock and the entire race of Vulcans and that would be bad." "Of course," Dumbledore agreed, though he hadn't the slightest idea what she was talking about. "Oh, I can call him a Cossack! I think Chekov called somebody that once," she mused, scribbling it on her page. "I would be sure and run those things past your father," Dumbledore advised. Tirza nodded. "I'll have to watch all the Star Trek episodes to see if I can come up with anything else," she decided. The large grandfather clock in Dumbledore's sitting room struck nine o'clock. "It's time for you to get ready for bed sunshine." Tirza sighed. "Oh, wait a minute! I just thought of another one!" She grabbed her pen and wrote it down quickly. "And what did you come up with this time?" Dumbledore questioned, almost afraid to ask. "Regulan bloodworm. That's a fun one," she stated, sounding very proud of herself. As she bounded into the bedroom to get ready, Dumbledore shook his head. Poor Severus certainly had his hands full!  
  
As soon as she was ready for bed, Tirza bounced back into the sitting room. "I'm already grandpa. Will you tell me a story?" she asked as they headed for the bedroom. "Of course, what kind of story would you like," Dumbledore replied. Tirza climbed into the bed and grabbed the now safe Molly and snuggled under the covers. "I wanna hear a story about when my daddy was in school. Did he ever do stuff that was cool or break rules? He always asks so... so... totally not a prankster when I do stuff." Dumbledore chuckled. "I do not know if your father would appreciate me telling you a story of his school days." "Please? I promise I'll go right to sleep after," she attempted to bargain. "Alright," he relented. "Now let me think about a story where your father broke the rules, but one that won't give you any ideas for mischief." "But I wanna get ideas! They're always good to have around," she protested. He chuckled and leaned back in the chair in thought. "Well, you have to understand that your father was not particularly popular when he was in school. He was shy and kept mostly to himself and outdid the other students in the hardest subjects; Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was rather close with Lucius Malfoy." "Draco Malfoy's dad? Oh, he's nasty looking, like a girl," she interrupted. Dumbledore fought the urge to laugh, as he secretly agreed with her assessment of Lucius. "You're father was in Slytherin, and by rule, Slytherins hated all the other houses, especially Gryffindor. The most popular Gryffindors were Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Harry's father, James Potter. They were very close and called themselves The Marauders and gave each other nicknames." "What kinda nicknames?" Tirza asked. Dumbledore thought for a moment. "James was Prongs, Peter was Wormtail, Remus was Moody, and Sirius was Padfoot. They were very famous for pulling all sorts of pranks and jokes, much like the Weasley twins; at times I am hard pressed to decide which group is the worst of the two. They nearly always played there jokes on Slytherins, particularly your father and Lucius." "No wonder daddy doesn't like jokes," Tirza mused.  
  
"The rivalry between the Marauders and your father was very strong. As I said, your father put them to shame in some of the classes and was an excellent quidditch player." "Daddy played quidditch?" Tirza piped up. Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "Yes, your father was an excellent seeker, the same position that Harry plays. The Marauders were also on the quidditch team and Harry's father was the seeker. They were determined to get the best of your father and would not rest until they did. They attempted to sabotage his potions and steal his homework and unsuccessfully tried to blame him for several of their pranks. The problem was that your father didn't do anything. He knew they were doing those things, but he refused to associate himself with them, even long enough to yell at them." "Did they make daddy really really super explosive mad?" Tirza wondered. "Yes they did; he kept his anger to himself for a long time until one prank broke the straw on the camel's back." "Wait a minute; are you saying you guys had camels here? Can we get some more?" Tirza begged excitedly. "No dear, that was an expression; we have never had camels here at Hogwarts." "That's too bad," she said with a sigh. "Camels are way cool." He smiled and continued. "The games for the quidditch cup were very close, with Slytherin and Gryffindor tied in first place. It was the final game and whichever house won would win the cup. One of the Marauders, I never did find out which one, decided that he didn't want your father to win because he was such a sour boy and no fun at all. That boy put a spell on your father's broom, so that when he flew to a certain height, it would push his broom way down; that kind of spell is a disaster for a seeker." "Did daddy get hurt?" Tirza pestered. "Now just hold on dear. The spell of course became evident after the game started and your father had a very hard time flying and had to concentrate so much on keeping his broom in the air, that the Gryffindor seeker easily caught the snitch, winning the game and the cup. Your father was furious and had finally had enough. He didn't know which one had cast the spell on his broom, but he knew that all the Marauders had to have been involved. When all the players came back down to the ground, your father ran over to James Potter and punched him square on the nose." Tirza giggled and clapped her hands. "Of course, you could not fight one Marauder without fighting them all, which meant there were four boys against your father. He put up a very good fight, but in the end, the odds were too much and he got pretty badly banged up. Nothing serious, but many bruises and small cuts. Now your father felt he had a vendetta against the Marauders for beating him in the fist fight; one week to the day of the fight, his plan of revenge was ready. I still do not know how he did it, but your father spilled something into the Marauder's pitcher of pumpkin juice and..." "Turned them into frogs?" Dumbledore shook his head. "No, it was much worse. He had brewed a potion that turned the four Marauders into girls for two whole days." Tirza laughed hysterically, clapping her hands in delight. "They turned into girls? With, like, everything?" Dumbledore nodded, a small smile at the memory of how they looked on his face. "Did he get into trouble?" "No one could ever prove that it was him who slipped the potion in the juice. He did, however, get fifty house points taken away and a week of detention for starting the fight on the quidditch field," he told her. She smiled. "That was a good story grandpa!" "And now it's time for you to sleep dear." Tirza sighed, but gave him a hug and kiss. Dumbledore hugged her close and kissed her head. "I'll be out here if you need me; sleep well," he told her. "Night grandpa." "Good night Tirza," he replied as he turned off the light.  
  
A/N: Okay, I used part of your idea SugarPrincess! I thought it would make a great way for Snape to get back at the Marauders, so thank you SugarPrincess for the suggestion! And Alrick, you took the words right outta my mouth about Grandpa telling a story! I had been thinking the same thing, but never thought of the quidditch angle until you suggested it. I wonder if he was a really good player or not? Well now Tirza is plotting another scheme of revenge? What will she plan? Will it be successful? And how will her new words in place of swearing go over with Snape? And by the way, all of them were from Star Trek (original series) except for sons of the pharaohs, which came from The Mummy (not the original, the Brendan Fraser one); just in case anyone wanted to know! I was allowed to type this chapter myself and I'll admit, I'm starting to regret it! I've spent a little over two hours in this stupid chair and now I'm going to have to take some pain pills cuz my side is killing me. I can hear Aaron now "See, I told you to stay in bed. Do you ever listen to me? No, you're too stubborn!" My stubbornness is one thing I share with our adorable Tirza! And now for quick notes to reviewers so I can go and take my meds before he gets home and scolds me, LOL! Oh, and any ideas concerning Tirza's revenge are always appreciated!  
  
MissLKidd: Here's a long chapter for you! I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Luinthoron: I try to update as often as I can, but since the number of chapters is getting so high, I'm trying to make the chapters a little longer to take up less room. I can't believe how long this has gotten!  
  
Kenomee: Glad you didn't get a really bad blizzard! Those are never fun! Tirza is having a hard time with swearing; perhaps some of these interesting words and phrases from TV will help her out! It is a good thing she doesn't smoke, but don't think she won't try it! No promises when, be eventually here, she will try a cigarette and Snape will really flip out! Perhaps when she is in New York, she and AJ will sneak off...  
  
HarrietPotter: Excellent idea about riding a magical animal! I will definitely have to use that here soon... Snape certainly would hate her associating with all those magical creatures of Hagrid's! I am glad you keep on reading and enjoying!  
  
Alrick: Yes, poor Severus is right; he certainly does go through a lot with her! And just to clear up my message to you in the last chapter, I mean to say no abuse (sexual or physical) from Ariel, but bad decisions that will reflect rather badly on Ariel and need some fixing by Snape. There will be stories of Ariel at school eventually, though perhaps Tirza will pester Snape to tell her those. Interesting idea of a spell that would make the taste of soap in the person's mouth... I never even thought of that, LOL! Perhaps Snape will discover that if and when he needs to clean her mouth again!  
  
Potter-Snape: I hope your idea turned out good! Can you imagine a stuffed animal running around, growling and biting at people? LOL!  
  
CraJure: Thanks for letting me borrow your idea! I didn't think you'd mind, but I wanted to ask!  
  
AlexGray: Thanks for giving me the links to those groups; I'll have to check them out sometime soon! Once I get back to work, I don't know if I'll have time to play in the groups and work on the story and get stuff done at work. But we'll have to see!  
  
LostSoul: Yes, you four do write a lot, and I love it! I don't think I'll be using Potter-Snape's idea of another bad incident in the forest just yet; perhaps I will save that for later. I do like the idea of Snape testing the potion on himself... that could be a lot of fun! I bet they'd love to have you join those groups that AlexGray provided the links to; you should go check them out! I will definitely use your idea of Snape testing the potions, so look for that in the next chapter!  
  
Hope you all enjoy the long chapter! Hugs, Kerry 


	64. The Potion That Spelled Disaster

The next day was Saturday and being forbidden from going to Hogwarts, Tirza was left with an incredible amount of time to come up with a plan of revenge. What was even better, was that Snape was exhausted from working straight through two days between Tirza's potion and his classes, that when the energy potion wore off, he went to take a long nap, leaving Tirza to entertain herself. The story grandpa had told her last night had been more than just funny, it had been pure genius! If she could find the instructions and sneak the ingredients, maybe she could make a potion and turn Marcus and Draco into girls! That would be the ultimate revenge! She giggled quietly, not wanting to wake Snape and have him ask what she was up to; she certainly did not want to lie to him. She went to the book shelves and grabbed an armload of books and slowly walked to the couch. She looked through the indexes of each book and found nothing; the result was the same with the other books in the room. Tirza sighed, sitting on the couch surrounded by piles of books; the potion was probably in one of the restricted section books and she wasn't allowed to go there. If she was going to get revenge, she'd have to be careful and stay out of trouble before putting her plan into action; in case she got caught, she didn't want to make things any worse than they'd have to be. Well if she couldn't find the potion to change them into girls, than she'd have to find something else to do to them. She'd have to go look in the classroom and see if there were any prepared potions she could use. But before she did, she'd have to make sure that Snape was still asleep.  
  
She tip-toed into his bedroom and peered at her sleeping father, who seemed completely oblivious to the fact that he was being watched. She smiled and pulled the blanket up tighter around his shoulder and turned to leave the room, but something caught her eye. There, on the nightstand, was Snape's wand. Tirza's eyes went wide. Ooh, she wanted that wand and she wanted it bad. But she couldn't, could she? She glanced back over at Snape, blissfully asleep. Oh, this was just too perfect a chance to pass up! Her heart pounded and she walked over to the nightstand and looked at the wand, debating what she should do. The temptation was too strong and she reached her hand out to grab the wand. A second later it was in her hands and she felt very cool, big and powerful. Oh, this was so good. "Might I ask what you are doing with my wand?" Tirza screamed and dropped the wand, looking guiltily at Snape. "Um...um...um..." she stammered. Snape looked sternly at her, one eyebrow raised. "I am waiting for an answer young lady." She continued to stammer, her face white as a sheet. "Tell me the truth Tirza; you were going to play with my wand, weren't you." Tirza nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving his face. "You have asked to use my wand before, have you not?" She nodded again. "And what did I tell you?" "Not to," she mumbled. "Correct; now come here," he ordered sternly. Tirza shook her head and started backing up. "No way; I know that look- you're gonna spank me." "Tirza, I asked you to come here; now come." She continued to back away. Snape sighed. "Tirza Jade, please do NOT make me come and get you." Knowing there was no way to get out of this, she slowly walked towards him, dragging her feet. "This isn't fair," she whined, crossing her arms over her chest as she stood before him. Snape cupped her chin in his hand and titled her head, making her look him in the eye. "This is not the first time you've been told not play with wands, is it?" he asked. "No, you wouldn't get me my own and you wouldn't let me play with Hermione's either," she replied. He nodded. "That's right; you are the one who is not being fair, trying to get your own way after you've been given fair warning. Do you understand that?" "I guess so," she told him reluctantly. Snape nodded and put her over his knee, swatting her hard six times. "OUCH! Sons of the pharaohs!" she yelled. Snape shook his head. "What did you just say?" Tirza sighed. "I didn't say a bad word, I said sons of the pharaohs like on The Mummy." Snape nodded and let her off his lap, relieved that he didn't have to lecture her yet again on using better language. He waited for her to settle down after sniffling a little and rubbing her bottom. "Alright, I'll let you say that as long as I don't hear the other one again." "Can I have a hug daddy?" she asked, sounding on the verge of crying.  
  
Snape nodded and took her in his arms, cuddling her close. "Don't cry baby, I'm not angry." "I know," she told him, sniffling. "I'm not gonna cry cuz your mad; but I might cry cuz it hurts." Snape kissed her head and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry baby," he gently told her. She nodded. "I still love you daddy," she whispered. "You still love me, right?" He squeezed her tight and kissed her cheek. "Always," he assured her. "Do you want to go play now?" She nodded and crawled off his lap, no longer sniffling and headed for the door. She suddenly stopped and turned around, walking back to him. "Daddy, I got a question. What kinda potion turns boys into girls?" Snape's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Why do you ask that?" She giggled and crawled back onto his lap. "Grandpa told me a story about you when you were in school. He said you turned Harry's dad and three other guys called Marauders into girls! I thought it was really funny and... I was thinking of doing that to Marcus and Draco," she admitted. Snape rolled his eyes. "I can see I'll need to speak with your grandfather and tell him not to tell you stories that will give you ideas. At least you did not already try that on Flint and Malfoy..." he looked at her suspiciously. "Did you?" She shook her head no. "That's a relief; but I'm not going to tell you how to do it." Tirza stuck her lip out in a pout. "Please?" "No." "Please?" "No." "Pretty please?" "Tirza, please do not pester me." She sighed. "Okay okay, don' get all, um can I say pissy?" Snape shook his head no. "Aw tribbles. But don't get all cranky okay?" Snape laughed at the 'aw tribbles,' amused, but pleased, that she was trying to find other things to say that would keep her out of trouble. "I won't get cranky, but I won't tell you either; you get into enough trouble all by yourself, you certainly don't need any help from me," Snape replied. "But I don't want you to ever touch a wand again, until I give you permission to buy one for school, alright? Because if you do, I promise you'll get a spanking that you won't soon forget. And remember what I told you about getting revenge, as well. Do I make myself clear?" he gently asked. She sighed and nodded. Snape hugged her close before she slid off his lap to go play.  
  
An hour later, Snape poked his head into her room. "Hang on," Tirza told him, quickly pausing her video. "Wuz up man?" Snape rolled his eyes and entered the room. "I've decided that I can't in good judgment give you the potion without testing it first, so I have decided to test it on myself." Tirza looked at him, her eyes narrowed, an eyebrow raised. "You're not gonna blow up are ya?" He chuckled and shook his head. "No, I'm not going to blow up. It will most likely make me just very calm and passive." Tirza giggled. "That'd have to be a pretty strong potion!" "Very funny, wise acre," Snape teased. "It's wise," she suddenly stopped. "Never mind," she decided. "So I am going to take that now and if it makes me fall asleep or very agreeable, you be good and don't try to take advantage of me," he instructed. "Um, what do you mean?" "I mean don't try and get me to say yes to things that I have already said no to, alright?" he asked. She nodded and he left, closing the door behind him. He went into his office, where he had stored the recently bottled potion in a locked cabinet. He took out one of the small bottles and popped off the lid, than quickly drank it. Two minutes later, Snape felt relaxed; VERY relaxed. He took a deep breath and gathered some papers, sitting at down at his desk. If he had to test this potion, he might as well grade papers during the time. Usually he was very disappointed by the work of his students, seeing as most of them were idiotic or just didn't care to pay attention. The notes were always improperly organized; the essays always contained miss-spelled words, bad grammar and little or no punctuation. Very rarely did he ever see a paper from a student that was actually decent, let alone ever seeing one that was as near to perfect as was possible. Today, however, he received a very pleasant surprise. Most of the work was actually quite good, some in fact quite brilliant. Elated by what seemed like remarkable achievements by his students, Snape happily passed out A's and B's, very few getting a C or lower. Perhaps he had been teaching differently lately and it had made a difference in their performance. Perhaps, they just finally decided to pay attention to him and the subtle art of Potions. Whatever it was, he was pleased with the results.  
  
Snape decided that perhaps he had not looked as carefully at past papers as he should of and pulled the files of my people whose work had surpassed the norm. Most of those were Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, with a few Ravenclaws and only one Slytherin. His suspicions were correct for some of the files; those of Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, George Weasley, Fred Weasley and Neville Longbottom. The last three essays handed in by each of the aforementioned students were much better than the lowly grade that they received. "Well what happened here? I should pay closer attention to these things and I shall have to let them know later on about the errors." The door suddenly flew open, banging loudly against the wall. Tirza cringed, waiting for the usual scold about being careful and not making so much noise. After a moment of complete silence, she looked up at him surprise written on her face as Snape was still writing on the parchments in front of him. "Uh dad?" she asked. Snape looked up and smiled. "Oh, I didn't hear you come in sweetie." She gave him a funny look, an eyebrow raised. "What is that look for? Are you upset about something?" Snape asked. She shook her head. "No, nothing at all," she assured him. 'How did he not hear that door slam? Half the castle probably heard!' "Um, I think it's time for supper dad." Snape looked at his watch. "Supper started almost ten minutes ago," he commented before returning his attention to his grading. "Hey, I thought you hated being late," Tirza pointed out. Snape shrugged. "Being late every once in a while is not such a big thing." Tirza's eyes went wide. "Daddy, are you okay? You're acting kind of funny." Snape smiled brightly. "I feel wonderful; why do you ask?" "Can we just go to supper? I'm hungry." He nodded and stood up. "Of course, let us be on our way then."  
  
"Minerva, you are looking lovely this evening. Have I ever told you how well green suits you?" Snape said as he and Tirza approached the teacher's table. McGonagall was so dumbstruck by what he had said that she couldn't even answer him. "And good evening to everyone! It is so nice to have such a wonderful crowd of people to dine with." Tirza shook her head and rested it on her hands. "What is wrong with him?" McGonagall whispered to her. "He's testing my potion... maybe he drank too much of it," Tirza whispered back. McGonagall nodded and turned to pass the word down the line of teachers. "Does everyone else enjoy working here as much as I do?" Snape piped up. "I really enjoy working with all of you and this school feels so much like a home to me. And I even like the children; even the Gryffindors." Everyone at the table stared at him in shock. He ignored them and started eating. Tirza sighed deeply... she was baby-sitting again, just like she had her mom sometimes when she was sick and it was always stressful. She silently prayed to who or what ever god or deity was listening that he'd snap out of it soon; last thing she wanted was her father to become like her mother was at the end. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Wood!" Snape shouted after supper, running down the hallway. Both boys stopped and looked at Snape, wondering how many points they had just lost and why. "I wanted to wish you boys luck on the quidditch game against Hufflepuff tonight; between you and me, I've always thought the Gryffindor team was right up there with the Slytherin team and it's a shame that you couldn't combine forces and become a knock out team. You'd be unbeatable! Perhaps that's a good idea; I shall bring that up to Dumbledore sometime. I'd be happy to sponsor the combined team for a championship." Oliver and Harry looked at Tirza, clearly confused at this person that looked like Snape, but certainly wasn't acting like Snape. She merely shrugged, having no answer for them. "Well, um, thank you Professor," Oliver finally spoke up. "Oh think nothing of it. Did I tell you that there will be a test in Potions on Monday? If you need any help preparing, I'd be most happy to tutor you," Snape added. The boys nodded and rushed away to get ready for the game. Snape turned to Tirza, who was still standing beside him. He crouched down in front of her. "Here, get on my back, I'll give you a ride." 'Well, it can't hurt,' Tirza thought. She smiled and got on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his stomach. "Alright, let's go!" he shouted. He took off running down the hallway, whinnying like a horse. "Heigh-ho Silver, away," Tirza said, hardly able to talk she was laughing so hard. "Heigh-ho Silver, away!!!" Snape repeated, shouting it loudly as he ran down the hallway. Tirza continued to giggle as he ran through the hallways while students gaped at him. 'Well if I have to baby-sit him, at least he's fun!' Tirza thought.  
  
Tirza crawled out from under her bed. "Found it!" she shouted. "Alright, come and teach me," Snape said excitedly. They went into the hallway and Tirza began to draw boxes on the stone floor as Snape watched impatiently. After eight boxes were drawn and each had its assigned number, Tirza turned to Snape, holding a small rock. "Okay, this is the official hopscotch rock; we can't lose this." Snape nodded. "Okay, what you do, when it's your turn is stand here," she drew a small 'x' on the floor and stood on it. "And you throw the rock like this. Now it landed in the four square and you have to jump in each square, but over the one the rock is in." She showed him how to do it and turned around when she reached the end, smiling. "The first one that falls or lands in the square with the rock is the loser okay?" Snape nodded and she picked up the rock. "Okay, you go first daddy." Snape took the rock from her hand and tossed it, missing the hopscotch squares entirely. Tirza giggled. "Daddy, you have to throw it in a box, not down the hallway," she told him slowly. "Sorry, I'll go get it." Snape ran down the hallway and retrieved the rock and tried throwing it again; this time it landed inside the six box. Snape attempted to jump properly, but ended up tripping himself and falling flat on his back. "Are you okay daddy? Are you hurt? Do you need the doctor?" Tirza asked. This was very much like old times and Tirza hoped he'd be back to normal soon. "Let's not play this game anymore; I might hurt myself," he told her. "Good, I got another idea. Go in and sit down and I'll be right back." Tirza pushed him inside their chambers and then took off running down the hallway. Snape was sitting in an armchair by the fireplace when she returned, holding a box of crackers, a bag of marshmallows, and several chocolate bars as well as a large heated container of hot chocolate and two mugs. She dumped everything on the coffee table and poured the hot chocolate into the two mugs, handing one to Snape. "Be careful daddy, it's very hot and it might burn you, so blow on it and try not to spill," she told him, sounding very grown up and motherly. He nodded and took the mug, blowing on it as she poured herself some. She blew on hers and took a tiny sip. "It's not as hot as I thought; I don't think it will burn you if you drink it. Have you ever made smores?" "What are smores?" Snape asked. Tirza giggled. "Daddy, you're so funny and naïve!" "Naïve?" Snape asked. "Do you even know what that means?" She rolled her eyes. "Of course! It means someone who is stupid about stuff, like a little baby, someone that needs to grow up," she replied. If Snape had been his normal self, he would have investigated that statement further, but at the moment was more excited about learning what smores were. After finding some long sticks, Tirza set out four crackers and a chocolate bar, than put a marshmallow on each stick. "Now you put it in the fire like this. And when it gets all nice and toasty and starts to turn colors, than you pull it off," she told him as she made her own. "And put it on the cracker, and then add some chocolate and the second cracker. Now try it!" She offered him her smore and he bit a large bite of it off. He said something, but Tirza couldn't understand him. "Daddy, I can't hear you with your mouth all full like that," she told him giggling. "It's really good," he announced when he was able to speak again. She smiled and put another marshmallow on the stick and handed it to him. "You try," she urged. He nodded and took the stick, placing it carefully in the fire.  
  
Four hours after Snape took the potion, he was in the sitting room playing Candy Land with Tirza. He yawned and Tirza looked up, a worried expression on her face. "Are you sleepy daddy?" "A bit," he admitted. Tirza stood up and walked to Snape and tugged on his sleeve. "Come one, I'll tuck you in and you can sleep and feel better," she told him. Snape gave her a questioning look, an eyebrow raised. "Excuse me young lady, but last time I checked I was the parent here," he retorted rather gruffly. "Daddy, you're back!" she shouted, throwing her arms around his neck. "I was always here child, just a tad more relaxed then usual." Tirza doubled over with laughter. "Oh my god, you should have heard yourself daddy and seen you playing hopscotch, it was funny!" Snape scowled. "I happen to remember everything I said and did, unfortunately." She collapsed, still giggling, in his arms. "I'm glad you're normal again," she stated. She looked him up and down. "I mean, as normal as is your kinda normal, ya know what I mean? But anyways, I am glad you are you again, cuz I hate baby-sitting." Again, Snape's eyebrow rose. "What do you mean baby-sitting? Aren't you too young to be responsible for children? You are hardly responsible for yourself?" Tirza rolled her eyes. "Don't make me call you a Regulan bloodworm daddy," she teased in reply to his insult, which had been delivered with a wink. "I never baby-sat kids daddy, I mean duh." He watched her get up and have a drink of hot chocolate. "You want smore smores daddy?" she asked with a giggle. Snape shook his head. "What I would like is to know who you were baby-sitting and why you, a ten-year-old child, was going to "tuck" me, your father, into bed?" She sighed and studied the mug in her hand. Snape crouched in front of the chair she sat in and tickled her feet. Tirza, with out so much as a giggle, got up and changed her position so that she was sitting on her legs, keeping her feet out of tickling range. "It's a secret," she whispered. "Who told you it was?" he asked. "Mommy... I wanna tell you, but you might get mad and mommy will be sad if I tell." Snape reached out and gently brushed curls from her forehead; he could see it in her eyes that it wasn't something he wanted to know, but needed to. "Your mother will not be mad at you for telling me, because I want you to tell and your mother would want you to listen," he assured her. She sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you, but I don't think you'll be happy. Just don't be mad at mommy, okay?" She nodded and she crawled onto his lap and was struck with a thought. "Daddy, it doesn't make me a baby like I like to sit on your lap does it?" Snape smiled and kissed her cheek. "No sweetheart, it doesn't. And I like it when you sit with me; I like to hold you and make you feel safe." She sighed happily and leaned against him.  
  
"I baby-satted mommy a lot, before she was an angel. She'd get sick and I'd tell her to go to sleep and I'd cover her with the blankets and sing to her. Sometimes I would make supper or lunch; I learned how to use the microwave. Sometimes, I'd take money from her purse and go get the food from the grocery store so she wouldn't have too. I got to be a big girl and help her, cuz she needed me. She really needed me daddy and I didn't like to baby-sit her so much, but I did cuz she needed me. She said she needed me to be a big girl and help her, so I never ever tolded her that I didn't wanna baby-sit, cuz she hurted so much and I didn't wanna make her be sad." Her voice had grown quieter as she told Snape what she had meant; she had never told anyone about it before, not even auntie Chrissy. "Tirza, I want you to know that what you did for your mother was the nicest and most loving thing I've ever heard. But your mother was wrong; she shouldn't have had you doing those things, going off by yourself. You are a little girl; your job is to grow up and play and have fun and learn, not to do the things that a parent is supposed to do," Snape told her. Tirza shook her head. "No, you're not right! I had to do it for mommy! She told me I was her bestest bestest bestest friend the whole wide world! She said I was all she had and all that was important and she needed me to help her. She was sick daddy, and she was my mommy and my bestest friend and I had to help her, I just had to!" Snape shook his head. "Tirza, I'm not trying to say bad things about your mother and I know you were doing what you thought was right. Your mother should have sent you to me when she got that sick; it wasn't your job to help her and be a grown up. Your job was to love her and you did a very good job loving her. Your mother wasn't trying to make a bad decision, and I know that she loved you very much, but she should not have laid so much responsibility on you." Tirza started to cry and struggled against Snape's embrace. "You don't understand! You're stupid and mean and I hate you! I really mean it daddy, I hate you!" She broke out of his arms and ran out the door of the chambers and Snape could hear her sobbing loudly as she ran. He didn't know where she was going and if he should go after her or not.  
  
A moment later, he dashed out of his chambers and down the hallway. "Tirza!" he yelled. "Tirza! Where are you going? Stop, baby, we need to talk!" Tirza stopped and turned to face him. Her face was a sickly ash color with red blotches from her crying. "Don't... follow... me..." she told him between sobs. "I... can't... take it... I want it to stop!" she wailed "I gotta make it stop! It hurts too much daddy and I'm gonna make it stop and you can't follow me!" she shouted. She quickly turned and ran down the hallway. Her words sent a shiver through Snape and his blood turned icy cold and his heart was pounding in his chest. A horrifying through flashed through his mind as he started running after her. Her words clicked together and the truth of what they meant was so terrifying that he stumbled, almost falling face first into the floor. He willed himself to run faster, to catch her and grab her and stop her. His worst nightmare was coming true before his eyes... his baby was going to kill herself.  
  
A/N: Oh, such drama. My heart just breaks for Tirza, because I know how she feels. But it isn't going to go away with some sort of quick cure and she has to deal with it. And she will and now will come a big turning point in her and Sev's relationship. I know this last part has been rather sad, but what can I say, my emotions influence my writing and I was wrote this part after waking up from the same nightmares as Tirza, only this time aaron wasn't here (still not home from work, it's close to 3am, my poor honey) and writing Tirza stuff always makes me feel better, and I am feeling better (but sore again). But don't worry everybody, she'll be okay, I promise!! For a little while, the war against Draco and Marcus will be put off, but not for too long, as they'll still be fighting no matter what is wrong with Tirza. I promise she'll be okay and things will become more manageable for her and for Snape as well. I'll try not to keep everyone waiting too long for the next chapter.  
  
CraJure: Glad you enjoyed Dumbledore's story! I thought it was fun! So far, it will remain unknown that Marcus was the one who put that spell on Molly, but it will come out eventually. There will be a "war" between him, Draco and Tirza, but as you can tell from this ending, Tirza's going to have something else to deal with for a little bit, but that won't stop the Marcus and Draco.  
  
Potter-Snape: Glad the stuff with Molly was how you pictured it! Thanks again for the idea! And never apologize for rambling; some of the most brilliant ideas come from ramblings!  
  
LostSoul: Perhaps it is only you and I that like The Mummy, Star Trek, and Scooby-Doo. Perhaps we are long lost sister, LOL! I hope I did better with this chapter about THEN and THAN, and thank you for pointing that out, I had never thought of that before. And I was caught with my hand in the cookie jar (so to speak) by Aaron earlier and as predicted got a long long lecture and a sentence to bed for the rest of the day (which I'm breaking right now, oops... but what does he really think he's going to do anyways if I don't listen, LOL!). Sleeping pills for the two evil ones (Marcus and Draco) is an excellent idea, I bet Tirza has some of those somewhere or could find something like them. And don't worry, Tirza will be trying her best to switch to the Regulan bloodworm (etc) sayings and won't get her mouth washed out, at least hopefully, for her, not for a while.  
  
MissLKid: Yes, Tirza certainly is a cool kid! She's got a big heart and so much pain and Snape will become her hero as he helps her through everything. Haven't ever seen the Outsiders; is it good? If so, I'll try and catch it one of these days. And don't worry, I'll keep on writing!  
  
Stay tuned everyone! I'll try and not keep you in suspense for too long! Love, Kerry 


	65. Ariel Revealed

Snape put all his energy and concentration into catching up to Tirza, who was still crying and running throw the hallways. He had to stop her; he couldn't let her do this. Tirza stopped to catch her breath, not knowing how close behind her he was. Snape saw his opportunity and grabbed her, pulling her to him, hugging him tight. "Daddy, stop squishing me and let me go!" she yelled, struggling against his arms. His hold on her was gentle, but as tough as steel. "I will not let go of you! I will not let you hurt yourself; you are too young and have too much life left to end it! I love you too much to let you go!" Snape told her. Tirza stopped struggling against him and looked up at him, tears still running down her face. "What are you talking about?" she asked, feeling very confused. "What do you mean what am I talking about? You said you were going to make it stop and that I couldn't follow you; I thought you were going to the Astronomy tower?" It was Snape's turn to feel confused. He loosened his hold a bit and offered her his handkerchief to dry her eyes and face. "I thought you were going to try to kill yourself," he told her quietly. Tirza looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "Daddy, you're crazy. I'm not going to the tower and I'd never ever ever EVER leave you... I love you too much." Snape's knees felt weak and he leaned against the wall, afraid of falling over. "You weren't going to kill yourself?" he whispered. She shook her head. "But you were so upset and you said you were going to make it stop and that you hated me." Tirza hung her head. "I didn't mean it daddy... I don't really hate you. I couldn't ever hate you; I love you too too much." Snape was so happy that she wasn't going to hurt herself that several stray tears trailed down his face. "Baby, I'm so glad. I was so scared; I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you." He kissed her several times and hugged her close. "Daddy, you're squishing me," she said, a small giggle escaping. "Where were you going?" She sighed. "Miss Whittaker said that she's a teacher and a psychiatrist person and if I ever wanted to talk to her, she'd be my psychiatrist person and help me. She said I'd feel better and not hurt so much if I talked, but I didn't want to until tonight. I was going to her room." Snape nodded. "That was very nice of her to want to help you. Would you still like to talk to her?" Tirza shook her head yes. "I'm not as mad as I was, but I don't want to hurt anymore. And she's my friend... one of my bestest, after AJ and Hermione." Snape kissed her cheek again. "Do you want me to come with?" "No, I wanna go alone," she replied. Snape set her back down and gave her one last kiss. "Do you know you're way?" "Yeah, I think so." "I will come for you at ten, unless Miss Whittaker is finished before than." Tirza nodded, than wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry daddy," she whispered. He returned the hug, wishing she never had to leave his arms. "What are you apologizing for?" She ducked her head. "Cuz I want you to forgive me; I hurted your feelings." He gently cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her forehead. "There's nothing to forgive baby; you didn't hurt my feelings on purpose, you just inherited my habit of spouting things when you get upset." "Are you sad anymore?" she asked, her eyes filling again with tears. "I was too worried about you to be sad, so do not think of it anymore, alright?" She sniffled and nodded. "Can I go find Miss Whittaker now?" "Yes and I will still come and get you. Be good." She gave him one last hug before continuing down the hallway.  
  
Isabel sat in her small sitting room in muggle clothes, writing a letter, when there was a knock on the door. She opened the door to find an ashen faced Tirza, her eyes red from crying, standing in front of her. "Tirza, come on in sweetie." The little girl nodded solemnly and entered the room, plopping onto the couch. "Sorry," she mumbled. "For what?" Isabel asked. Tirza looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "For bouncing on the couch." Isabel smiled. "That's okay; you don't need to apologize for that." Tirza nodded. "Thank you," she mumbled. Isabel came over and sat beside her. "So how did I get so lucky that I get you to visit with?" Tirza sighed. "Um, do you remember when you tolded me..." "Told," Isabel softly reminded her. "Told me that you would talk to me if I wanted like a psychiatrist lady person?" Isabel nodded. "I'm ready to talk to you, if that's okay." Isabel patted her hand reassuringly. "Of course it is; I'm glad you came." "Um, do you want me to lay down on the couch or something like on TV?" Tirza asked uncertainly. "No dear, I want you to do whatever you are comfortable with. I want you to talk to me just like you would to AJ; in fact, I give you permission to call Isabel, except for when we are in class," Isabel decided. "Okay. Well, um, my daddy keeps saying things about my mommy that make me mad cuz he doesn't understand. But... maybe he's right. And I feel sad because I love him more than my mommy and I used to hate her sometimes, but I never told her," Tirza stated. "Okay sweetie, why don't you start at the very beginning, when all the hurt began?"  
  
Snape silently walked back to his chambers, in need of a headache potion, some quiet, and some time to think. As he entered his chambers, he noticed an enveloped on the floor, with a note attached. He picked it up and read the note. "Professor Snape- This came for you from Tirza's friends in the US, hope you don't mind me slipping it under the door." He recognized the writing as Hermione Granger's, which made since, seeing as all letters and packages went through her parents concerning Tirza's friends. He took off the note and was relieved that it was the letter he had been waiting for, from Chris Logan. Severus retrieved a headache potion and settled in his chair to read the letter.  
  
"Hi again, Mr. Snape. I can certainly understand where you are coming from, wanting more information about Tirza's life before she came to live with you, and I will do my best to answer any questions. Ariel and Tirza's relationship was... different. They were very close, but not really in a mother/daughter sort of way; it was more of best friends. Ariel would take Tirza to see movies that I would never allow my own daughter to see. Tirza was given an incredible amount of freedom; as long as she had gone to school for the day, she was allowed to do as she pleased. There were very few restrictions placed on her, and things only got worse in that respect after Ariel's cancer was discovered and quickly spread. I am not trying to bad mouth Ariel by any means; she was a very kind woman and a very good friend to me and I believe she tried her best at motherhood. With my daughter Amy, there was no going to friends' houses unless I knew the parents, no going anywhere unsupervised, a normal and age appropriate bedtime, as well as a curfew time for her to be home at night. With Tirza, there was none of that; I often wondered if Ariel even knew the names of some of the parents of the girls that Tirza played with. I was never really concerned until after Ariel became so sick from the cancer. Tirza had a lot of pressure placed on her quite unfairly by Ariel. I found out that Tirza was walking five blocks by herself in this busy city to purchase the groceries and I nearly had a heart attack. I talked to Ariel about it, but she said that she was just too sick to do things like that and that Tirza never complained and she didn't see anything wrong. I tried my best to coincide my grocery shopping with Tirza's, so I could take her and watch her. She also spent a week with us when Ariel was in the hospital, recovering from addiction to her medication. More and more was placed on Tirza as Ariel slowly died; my husband and I did everything we were able too to help. I often begged Ariel to send Tirza to you or another relative; Ariel was in a lot of pain and very sick and it hurt Tirza to see that. I have known her since she was born and I could see the pain in her eyes. Ariel refused to even consider sending Tirza elsewhere; her family had all been killed when she was young and she claimed that you betrayed her and broke her heart. She wouldn't send Tirza away because Tirza was the only thing that she had left; there was no convincing her to let go, despite the fact it would have been in Tirza's best interest.  
  
I don't think Ariel was trying to hurt her; I think it just never occurred to her because of what she was going through. She never did have that perverted boy prosecuted as she should have; she knew she wouldn't be around long enough to even see the end of a trial. It was hard for Tirza; Ariel wasn't able to help Tirza as much as she should have. Tirza never complained though to myself or her mother, not once, but I knew she was unhappy. My daughter often told me that Tirza had said she hated her mother and wished she didn't have to be the grown up. I know that by the time Tirza left, she was prescribed pills to help with her anxiety attacks, but I don't think that even scratched the surface. I tried to talk to her several times, but she refused, and would disappear for hours, in the dark, and Ariel didn't seem the least concerned for Tirza's safety. I really don't think Ariel meant to have things turn out as they did, but since they have, there is not much anyone can do. I apologize if you think I am talking badly of her, but I wanted to be honest and make you aware of the way things really were. If there is anything else I can help with, please write me and I will do my best to help. Give Tirza my love. Sincerely, Chris Logan"  
  
Severus took several deep breaths; it was has he had feared, Tirza had told the truth. He really did not want to believe the worst of the woman that he had loved and who had given him Tirza, but considering the evidence against her, he loathed her. She was selfish, making her daughter suffer quietly and take care of her, instead of the other way around. It wasn't right; Tirza deserved so much better than what Ariel had done for her. If anything, Ariel had given her love as a friend, not taking the responsibilities of parenthood, and had made things worse. Still, he did not know everything, and he wouldn't until Tirza decided to reveal it. He blamed himself; if he had never become a Death Eater, he could have married Ariel and this never would have happened. Why hadn't she come to him? There was no cure in the wizarding world for cancer, but there were strong potions that could have greatly improved her remaining time. Severus thought on it for a moment and than realized why she had not come; she didn't want to admit that she needed him or still loved him or both. She had put her pride in front of Tirza's wellbeing and for that, Severus would never forgive her. He just didn't understand how she could be so selfish and doubted that he ever would. All he could do was his best to repair the damage Ariel had done whether knowingly or not, though he rather suspected the former to be true.  
  
Tirza had been talking with Isabel for nearly two hours, baring her soul and pouring her heart out. Isabel listened patiently, giving many hugs while Tirza cried. The little girl was full of guilt and it was eating away at her, robbing her of her much deserved happiness. Isabel knew that all these things she was hearing could not be solved in a day, or a week or a month. It would take a fair amount of time, as well as love and patience. "So my daddy's right?" Tirza asked, leaning into the comforting arms that surrounded her. "Yes, he is. You have no reason to feel guilty honey. You're mother was wrong. I don't think she was a bad person, but she made bad choices. What she did is called neglect, Tirza and it was wrong of her to neglect you, no matter what the circumstances. She brought you into this world Tirza, and it was her responsibility to love you and care for you. Your mother should have helped you after what happened and been there for you. When I was a little girl, we had so many kids in the house that there was always some sort of sickness, like the flu or cold infecting us. Once one kid had it, the rest of us got it too. My mother had a very bad immune system... do you know what an immune system is?" Tirza nodded. "I think so; isn't that what helps you fight colds and stuff?" Isabel smiled. "That is exactly right. As I said, my mother's immune system was bad and she had a horrible time getting over things. While the flu would pass through us kids in like a week, my mother would have it for sometimes a whole month because she couldn't fight the virus. It never mattered how sick my mother was, even if she was throwing up, if one of us kids was sick and needed her, she was always right beside us. She'd stay up all night and rub our tummies or wipe our faces with a cold washcloth; even if it made her sicker, she always stayed with us. And that is what a mother is supposed to do Tirza. A mother puts her own sadness and pain to the side when her child needs her; your mother should have done that and she didn't. It hurt, didn't it, sweetie?"  
  
Tirza nodded, sniffling. "My daddy, he cancels classes and he lets me sleep with him when I have nightmares and he lets me sit on his lap and he makes me go see Poppy when I get hurt, even though she yells at him. My mommy wouldn't do stuff like that after she gotted sick. I 'member just after the bad thing happened, I had my first bad bad nightmare and I was screaming like I always do, but she didn't come. I was scared and thoughted maybe she was hurt or she couldn't hear me. I went to her room and she was awake, but she hadn't come..." Tirza paused to blue her nose and wipe her eyes and face. "I told her about my nightmare and she said I should be brave and go back to sleep. I told her I didn't wanna, cuz I was scared and I wanted to sleep with her." Isabel put her arm around Tirza again; she could see how hard this was for her. "What did she say?" she prodded gently. "She said no, because she was hurting and I'd move too much. I promised her I wouldn't, but she said no. I said 'Please mommy, I'm scared, hold me.'" Isabel pulled her into a protective hug as she started to sob. "She told me I was being selfish; she was hurting and needed me to be a big girl. She said I was naïve and didn't know how much she was hurting. I didn't know what that meant and she said naïve meant being a stupid little baby. She told me to stop whining and be a big girl and go back to bed so she could take her pill and sleep." Tirza started to shake, she was sobbing so hard. Isabel's heart was breaking for her, and a few tears of her own made trails down her face. 'Tirza's mother is lucky that she's already dead... if she wasn't, I would go right now and hunt her down for what she's done to this sweet little girl,' Isabel thought, meaning every word of it.  
  
Isabel held the sobbing girl in her arms until her cries became sniffles. "Tirza, how do you feel about me telling your father about what we've talked about? Would that be okay? I think he would like to know, so that he can help you feel better." "You can tell him... I tell daddy almost everything, cuz I don't lie anymore cuz I get in big trouble when I do," Tirza told her. Isabel smiled. "Your father taught you not to lie?" Tirza nodded. "I lied to mommy lots and lots and she never cared, but daddy doesn't like it, and I don't lie it either. I like to talk to daddy, cuz he always makes me feel safe." "He's a very good father Tirza, you are lucky to have him." "Yeah," she replied. "I love him lots." Tirza blew her nose again, then through out her pile of Kleenexes that had accumulated during their talk. "Are you ready to go back to your rooms, or do you want to talk more?" Tirza shook her head. "I'm ready I think. Can I come back another day if I got more questions?" Isabel kissed the little girl's head. "You are welcome anytime, day or night." Tirza smiled for the first time since coming to Isabel's chambers. "Thank you Isabel. You can talk to my daddy tonight if you want, I don't mind." "Perhaps I will," Isabel replied. "I'll have to see what your father is doing or if he'd prefer another time." Tirza nodded and both stood up and headed out of the chambers. Tirza shyly put her hand in Isabel's, squeezing it affectionately. Isabel returned the gesture as they headed for Snape's chambers.  
  
A/N: Uh-oh, how will Snape react when Isabel fills him in on the things Tirza told her? Aren't you all glad that Tirza didn't try to jump? But then that was the idea of the last ending, was to make you wonder, but I think it turned out better this way. Any suggestions for the war with Marcus and Draco are still appreciated. I've been thinking about brining in Remus Lupin to finally take over the DADA job. Any thoughts on that? I think it would be a blast if Tirza thought Lupin was great; that would drive Snape crazy! If I do decide to bring him in, I might need a little help getting his character right. I've read all the books, but the movies seem to stay in my head better and that way I can put a face to a character. Would anyone be willing to help me a bit with Lupin's character? Speaking of Harry Potter movies, Aaron is an absolute angel and got up and seven o'clock this morning to run to Wal-Mart and get me Chamber of Secrets cuz he knew I was worried about a rush later in the day. So when I woke up after he went to work, I found the DVD on my pillow (almost conked my head!). My fav scene is the dueling scene, especially when Snape sends that Lockhart ass flying across the room! LOL! (Watched that scene several times tonight and drove poor Aaron crazy, LOL!) I hope you all had good luck getting the movie and have had a chance to enjoy it. As usual, stay tuned!  
  
Alrick: Hey, it's been a little while since I've heard from you! Hope everything is going okay for you!  
  
Kenomee: Hey, I haven't seen a review from you lately! I hope everything is going okay and hope your kids are okay too!  
  
Luinthoron: I am glad you like the story even though it is based more on the movies than the books. I have read all the books and am eagerly awaiting the release of the fifth, but the movies just seem to stick in my head better.  
  
LostSoul: Sevvie was rather funny, wasn't he! Obviously he'd have to give a tiny amount of the potion to Tirza, not a full vile! Good thing he tested it first! To answer your question, Tirza is ten and will be eleven the next August 19 (right now it is still Nov. in her little timeline). And Sev is definitely right; Ariel made a BIG mistake not sending Tirza to him. She may have been frightened to be alone, as Tirza was the only family she had left, but I think it was partly pride as well. Ariel is going to turn out to not be the person we expected, but no like evil or anything, just some very seriously bad decisions. There is sense in the way Tirza thinks, which will come out soon, where it's more things that she has assumed, mixed with things that she'd been told, mixing badly in her comprehension for her age. I also wish that I had a dad like Sevvie, Tirza is a very lucky girl and I'm soooooo jealous, LOL!  
  
MissLKid: Sorry those cliffhangers are your enemies, but they are a good way to end a chapter at times. Hope you like the way it turned out!  
  
Slone: Yes, you do and will see a relationship between Isabel and Sev. Not that I'm saying they will get married or anything like that as I have not made my mind up about that yet. They will get to know each other better though and start dating, which means some of Snape's attention will be given to Isabel who will make Tirza very jealous and she'll try to break them up. Will they last? It's all up in the air for right now! It is too bad that Tirza has so much to deal with at such a young age, but it also makes her and Sev much closer and she's needed someone like him to help her and to be a parent, not a friend.  
  
Potter-Snape: Glad you liked the chapter! Don't worry; I'd never have Tirza really seriously hurt; Snape will always be there to save her. The vacation will be therapeutic for Tirza and an adventure for her and Snape as well. It will be an interesting week!  
  
CraJure: Sev sure was a blast on that potion, wasn't he? LOL! Don't worry, Tirza will be okay. The psychiatrist that Sev requested will be cancelled as I decided I wanted Isabel to help her so that they would become really close.  
  
Have a great day all! Hugs, Kerry 


	66. The Set Up and Welcome Remus Lupin

Snape looked up as Tirza, followed by Isabel, entered the sitting room. Tirza immediately went to him and crawled on his lap. "I was just about to come get you," he told her. "How did everything go?" Tirza didn't say anything, so Severus shifted his glance to Isabel. "I think it was nice for Tirza to let out some of her emotions like that." Tirza nodded, confirming the statement. "I would like to speak with you about what Tirza has told me and she said it would be okay." "Of course; would you prefer to speak now or later?" he asked. "Whenever is convenient for you." "Perhaps after breakfast tomorrow, in my office?" he suggested. Isabel nodded. "That would be fine. Good night Tirza; I hope you are feeling a little better and I'm always ready to talk with you." "Night Isabel." "That's Miss Whittaker to you, little miss," Severus told her gently. "Actually, I gave her permission to use my first name except for when we are in class," Isabel told him. "That is fine then. Thank you for speaking with her," he replied. Isabel nodded, and then exited. Severus gently rubbed Tirza's back. "Are you feeling better?" She sighed. "Kinda." He kissed her head. "Anything I can help with?" She thought for a moment. "Daddy?" she whispered. "I love you more than anything daddy, even Molly." Snape smiled at her. "And I love you more than anything," he said, hugging her closer. She yawned, causing Snape to chuckle. "I think someone here is tired," he told her. "Really? Who?" Tirza asked, looking around the room. "Aren't you a funny one?" he replied. "I was talking about you." Tirza giggled and shook her head. "Who me? I'm not tired." "Well that's too bad, because it's bedtime." Tirza groaned. "That sucks... uh, can I say sucks?" Snape rolled his eyes. "Alright, that one I will allow, but try not to use it every other word." She smiled. "Okay, I'll use it every four words!" Snape gave her a fake stern look. "Are you mocking me young lady?" Tirza nodded, still smiling. "Well that is a very serious offense, Miss Snape. That will cost you twenty points from your house." Tirza giggled. "I don't have a house, silly!" "Ah, good point," Snape mused. "I guess I'll have to resort to torture." He suddenly started tickling her tummy and Tirza squealed with laughter. "No, not the torture! It's horrible!" she told him between giggles. She wriggled herself off his lap and tried to crawl under the couch. Snape laughed and grabbed her ankles, gently pulling her back out. "There's no escape," he told her, starting to tickle her again. She laughed hysterically, causing Snape to laugh and continue to tickle her until they were both out of breath.  
  
"Now," Snape said after catching his breath. "You have two choices Miss Snape: go to bed, or more torture." Tirza giggled and tried to crawl away again, but was easily caught. "Ah, so you choose more torture?" he teased, holding her upside down, shaking her just a bit. Tirza giggled. "You look funny from down here!" she told him. "Do I now?" Snape asked. "My techniques are not working; it is time for the worst torture of all..." Tirza laughed and Snape could hardly keep a smile from his face. "Wait, I surrender!" she told him between giggles. He shook his head. "Too late Miss Snape; nothing can save you now!" He turned her right side up and sat on the couch and began tickling her most ticklish spot: her feet. Tirza squealed as he tickled her tiny feet as she pretended to beg for mercy. "You merciless Klingon!" she wailed. Snape suddenly stopped and gave her a questioning look that only made her laugh harder. "And what, might I ask, is a Klingon?" he questioned when she had caught her breath. "It's an alien on Star Trek, nothing bad, unless you tell Scotty that the Enterprise should be hauled away as garbage. You can insult Kirk any day, but NEVER insult the Enterprise in front of Scotty," she informed him. "And who is this Scotty person?" Tirza smiled. "My most very favorite Star Trek character; Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott, chief engineer, miracle worker and third in command. Really cool accent, he comes from Aberdeen; do you know where that is?" Snape nodded. "Isn't it is Scotland?" "Yep! And then after Scotty is a tie of Chekov and Spock." Snape smiled. "Well, you can tell me about them another day. Now we have had fun and it's time for you to be asleep, my little one." Tirza scowled. "I'm not that little!" Snape chuckled. "You are much littler than I am." "Oh, good point," she replied. Snape smiled as he walked into Tirza's room and dropped her onto the bed as she giggled. "Come and get me when you are ready," he told her.  
  
The next morning, Tirza asked Hermione to come play and watch movies. Snape was glad that he had to talk with Isabel in his office; all the giggling from Tirza's room was giving him headache. He had just started working on his lesson plans when he heard a knock on the door. "Enter," he called. He looked up to see Isabel enter his office and seat herself in front of the desk. "Good morning," she greeted him. "Morning," Snape replied. Isabel took a deep breath. "I'm going to be very honest about what Tirza told me and about how I feel these things have affected her; I am afraid that it will not at all be flattering towards your ex-wife." "She was not my ex- wife; we were engaged, but she left me before Tirza was born. I understand what you mean and if things are as bad as I believe they are, I will no longer have anything good to say about Tirza's mother," Snape informed her. Isabel nodded. "Tirza's mother has done a lot of damage to Tirza emotionally. Tirza has very little self esteem and nothing good to say about herself. She is terribly guilty about something, though she has not told me what yet, and that guilt is causing her great distress. That guilt is entirely Ariel, I believe that is her name, it is entirely her fault. The few things that Tirza told me last night made my Irish temper flare at the... abusive way that Ariel treated her, and I know that there is much I have not been told. Ariel never physically abused her, but there was a great deal of mental and emotional abuse." She paused, waiting for Snape's reaction. "In what ways," he asked, dreading the answer. "Some of Ariel's actions can be blamed on her cancer, but that in no way excuses them, but there was damage done before the cancer as well. She often told Tirza that she was being stupid, not differentiating that she meant Tirza's choice had lacked good judgment and not that Tirza was stupid, which is exactly was Tirza assumed. Ariel also told Tirza that she had more important things to worry about then little things like Tirza being picked on at school, belittling the problems that were big concerns for Tirza and appropriate issues for her age. She mentioned a few times that she hated it that Tirza looked so much like you. Every time Tirza would ask questions about you, Ariel told her that she had left you because you were an evil man and that Tirza shouldn't ask about you because it made Ariel sad. To a very sensitive child like Tirza, she wanted very much to know you and love you, but hated making her mother sad by asking questions."  
  
Snape took a deep breath; this was almost more then he even wanted to know, yet there was much that Tirza had not revealed. "The most disturbing of the things Tirza told me was that after her mother was diagnosed with cancer and it began to spread, making her rather miserable, that Ariel stopped all the motherly things that she had done. Tirza considered Ariel to be her best friend and blamed herself when her mother pulled away, no long wanting to hug her very often or tuck her in or help her with her homework. Ariel became very selfish, telling Tirza she was too demanding and that Tirza was the selfish one and wasn't thinking about the way her mother was hurting. Just after Tirza was victimized by that spawn of Satan, she had her first nightmare in which she relived the horror. She screamed and Ariel never came. She went to Ariel's room, wanting to sleep with Ariel and was turned away. She asked to be held, but Ariel told her to stop being selfish and naïve, which she told Tirza meant being a stupid baby, and to leave her be so she could take her pills and sleep. Ariel ignored what had happened to Tirza and the extra love and protection she would need because of it. And the errands she had Tirza running and cooking and such. That woman neglected Tirza and was only interested in her own problems. Tirza was fun when she was a friend to hang with, but when she was Ariel's daughter; she only got in the way." Isabel finished, nearly in tears. "You feel that there is much more than you have been told?" Snape asked quietly. Isabel nodded. "I shudder to think what else Ariel could have done... no wonder Tirza has such a need for affection and being held; I do not find her an inconvenience," he mused.  
  
"I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to find out what the core of Tirza's troubles is and help her, even if I have to stay on after the school year ends. I care very much for her and she needs help, she shouldn't have to suffer through this on her own," Isabel stated. "I appreciate that very much; I feel very lost when it comes to all this and how I should help her," Snape replied. Isabel nodded. "That is completely understandable. Tirza loves you so much; she worships you and you are just what she needs. Keep doing whatever it is you are doing and I truly believe that the both of us will be able to help her overcome all her pain. I will keep you appraised of everything that she and I discuss and if there is ever anything I think you should do or not do that could help, I will let you know." Snape thanked her and she quietly left, leaving an angry, frustrated, self-blaming Snape behind. He went back to his chambers and knocked on Tirza's door. Hermione and Tirza poked their heads out of the door at him. "Tirza, I have something important I need to do and cannot watch you two. The Gryffindors are out practicing quidditch and I want you to go and tell Mr. Wood that I gave you permission to watch and ask him that he bring you to McGonagall after the practice, alright?" Tirza nodded and she and Hermione ducked back in the room to quickly clean. Snape left his chambers and headed for McGonagall's office. "Severus, what a surprise to see you here," she greeted him. He stood in the doorway, not entering the office. "I need a small favor Minerva. I have something important to do and there is no one to watch Tirza after the quidditch practice. If I have not come and told you that I am back, would you watch her for me for a while?" "Of course; not a problem at all," she replied. "Thank you," Snape said, turning on his heel to go and see the only person that he had ever been comfortable talking about personal things with, the man who had been like a father to him, a father his own had not been... Dumbledore.  
  
"Severus, there is no good reason for you to blame yourself. If that was truly the person that Ariel was, I don't think your marrying her would have made her any different, nor would you're finding her and Tirza change things," Dumbledore stated. "I can't help but feel responsible for what happened Albus; what if there was a chance that I could have prevented all this?" Severus asked. "If you start blaming yourself and trying to relive the past, you won't be able to help Tirza and that would be an even bigger mistake than those that Ariel made. You have the chance to help her, Severus; she needs you." Snape rubbed his forehead with his hand. "Albus how can I be the right person to help her? I'm an ex-death eater and I hate children!" Dumbledore chuckled. "You do seem to dislike the children of this school. But I have seen you with Tirza; you are like an entirely different person. You try your best to be patient, you give her the affection and attention that she needs, and you act like her father, not a friend. Have you seen how she's changed? She was given five week grounding and only once in two weeks has she broken her grounding, but that is normal for her age. She tries very hard for you, even to give up swearing because you ask her too. Her expectations are just to be loved and taken care and you have gone beyond those things, as any good parent does. If you are not the right person to help her, then no one can." Severus nodded. "I want so much to help her, to fix everything and never make her feel sad again... but I am afraid to let her down." He sighed. "And I hate Ariel for what she has done... if she wasn't already dead, I think I'd kill her myself." "I certainly can understand how you feel... she made some very egregious errors in her care of Tirza, but Tirza is lucky to have you; you have a good head on your shoulders and her wellbeing in mind. It would take a lot of mistakes on your part to fail; mistakes I don't see you being capable of making where your daughter is concerned," Dumbledore assured him. Snape nodded. "I hope you're right Albus." Dumbledore's kind eyes twinkled as Snape stood to go. "Oh Severus; not that I am trying to add anything else to your plate, I wanted to give you fair warning that Remus Lupin has agreed to teach DADA for the rest of the year and will be arriving on Tuesday." Snape rolled his eyes. "Oh goody," he mumbled sarcastically before leaving. He could hear Dumbledore chuckling behind him.  
  
"Tirza, hurry along or we'll be late for breakfast," Snape yelled from the sitting room. "I'm almost ready!" Tirza yelled back. Suddenly she shrieked from inside her room and Snape threw open her door to see her covering her face with her hands. "What happened?" he asked. She moved her hands and looked up at him. "Look at my face!" she wailed. He looked at her face, feeling confused. "I do not see anything on your face." She growled and pointed to a small red dot on her forehead. "I...have... a pimple!" Snape looked closer and could barely see the dot. "That is all that the shouting is about?" Tirza's eyes went wide. "Oh my god! Don't you understand? First you get pimples and than you get boobs, and I don't want those because all the guys want to look at them, and then you start bleeding! This is horrible!" Snape was starting to feel panicked... how was HE supposed to talk about these things? "Tirza, I...." "What if I bleed to death or my face gets covered in pimples and its one big dot? And what if my boobs are too big or too small and the other girls make fun of me? My life is over!" Tirza wailed. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for an answer. "Daddy, uh hello?!" "I am really not the one that you should talk to about this," Snape told her. "But this is an emergency! Where do you buy all the stuff for the bleeding around this place? I need concealer! I need a bra!" Snape took a deep breath, wishing this was all some sort of nightmare. "I understand that this is an emergency, but...I... really don't know how to answer your questions." Tirza's mouth dropped open. "You mean you don't know the answer?" Snape nodded. "Oh my god, I never thought that'd happen!" Tirza stated her voice full of amazement. "I do know someone who could help however," he replied.  
  
Snape entered Isabel's classroom, where she always ate breakfast, leaving Tirza in the hallway. "I need... help. Urgently," Snape told her. Isabel looked concerned. "What's going on? Is something wrong with Tirza?" Snape suddenly blushed deep red. "Tirza has discovered a pimple and has been asking me all sorts of... female type questions." His stumbled along, embarrassed to be speaking of such things. Isabel suddenly started laughing; Snape stared at her in shock. The look on his face only caused her to laugh harder. When she finally stopped, her face was red from laughing, making Snape think that she looked very nice with so much color in her face. "I apologize; I know for you that this is very difficult and I sincerely apologize if I have offended you. You just sounded so distressed and were blushing a shade of red that I didn't even know existed," Isabel said, trying to suppress anymore laughter. "I understand what you need though, and I will be happy to talk with Tirza about what is going to start happening. If you would have some breakfast sent up for her that would be great. And again, I apologize." Snape nodded. "No apologizes necessary and I do not mean to rather force this upon you but, I am just so um, uncomfortable speaking with Tirza about such things." Isabel smiled, her face lighting up. "Not a problem.... Every little girl needs a woman to go to for these kinds of things because 99.99999% of fathers react the way that you are, so you are not alone." "Thank you," he mumbled before ushering Tirza into the room and heading to the kitchens to tell the house elves where to send Tirza's breakfast.  
  
Tirza slammed open the door of Snape's office, then cringed. "Tirza, how many times must I ask you not to do that?" Snape asked without looking up from his papers. "Sorry; Isabel and me, I mean I, having something to ask you," Tirza told him. "Well come on in," he replied, looking up as they came and sat down in front of his desk. "Now what is it you wished to ask?" Isabel smiled. "Well Tirza has a pimple and feels rather self-conscious about it. Since she isn't allowed to do spells yet, I was wondering if you would allow me to take her to Hogsmeade and get some special witches concealer. She has told me that she was grounded, but I thought perhaps you will allow it." Tirza nodded. "Yeah; Isabel says it's not an emergency and I'm too young for all that stuff, but sometimes you can get a pimple or two," she added. Snape rubbed his chin in thought. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Both girls beamed. "Would I also be permitted to treat her to some supper or an ice cream?" Isabel wondered. Tirza looked at him with pleading eyes. "Alright, you may go Tirza, but I would like her back her by no later than eight-thirty," Snape relented. Tirza wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss. "Thanks daddy, you're the bestest!" She turned to Isabel. "Can we invite daddy to come?" Isabel nodded. "I think it would be very nice to invite him to join us; getting the concealer wouldn't take long. Would you like to come with?" "I appreciate the invitation, but..." Snape started. "I think we would both like it if you could come," Isabel replied, feeling rather shy. Snape nodded. "Alright, I'll come. What time is convenient?" Isabel had a hard time hiding the pleased look at his acceptance, which didn't go unnoticed by Tirza. "I think us girls could be ready in fifteen minutes. Shall I meet you both back here?" Isabel asked. "No, we'll come get you," Tirza interjected. Isabel nodded and left the office. Exactly fifteen minutes later, Snape knocked on the door of Isabel's quarters. While he and Tirza were in their every day clothes, Isabel had changed from usual robes to a pair of jeans and a lacy, baby blue shirt and matching sweater. She opened the door and smiled at Severus and Tirza. "Just let me grab my coat. Will we be walking?" Snape nodded, suddenly feeling rather nervous. Isabel put on her coat and walked outside with them.  
  
Severus was sitting alone with Isabel at a table in the Three Broomsticks, still feeling rather nervous. Tirza had begged to go visit with Rosmerta, who welcomed the company as business was slow. "That is a very interesting point, Severus. I never thought of it in that light before," Isabel commented. They had given each other permission to use their first names earlier in the evening. "I enjoy talking with you; it's always an improvement to carry on an intelligent conversation," he replied. Isabel mentally kicked herself for not being able to keep a slight blush from her face. "Thank you," she said softly. Tirza came back to the table. "So daddy, have you asked her out yet?" she asked. Both Snape and Isabel blushed and Snape glared at Tirza. "Well I don't want to wait all night for you to ask her; we gotta get ice cream sometime," she told him. Isabel secretly hoped that he would ask her out, but wasn't sure if he felt that same. "Tirza, you are absolutely incorrigible," Snape gently scolded, still blushing. The little girl shrugged. "Come on, it's not that hard daddy," she encouraged. "You're not going to stop pestering me are you?" Snape asked rather coolly. She nodded, causing him to sigh. "Well, I personally wouldn't mind having a drink or dinner with you sometime," Isabel softly stated. Snape felt surprised; he had grown to like her in the time since her arrival but didn't know if she would ever consider that kind of an invitation from him. Tirza gently elbowed him. "Uh, you're supposed to say yes." Snape glared at her, then turned to Isabel, his face still somewhat red. "I would not be opposed to that," he said slowly. "Friday night looks good," Tirza piped up. "And how would you know?" Snape said, turning to her again. "Because I already asked Grandpa if I could hang with him and he said it was cool." Snape's eyebrow rose; so this had been planned all along! The same idea struck Isabel and she quickly licked her index finger and rubbed it over Tirza's pimple. "Hey," Tirza objected as her pimple began to smear. Isabel laughed. "It's marker; it uh, looks like we've been set up." "Indeed," Snape replied, still looking at Tirza. "Hey dude, don't look at me! I'm trying to help." Both adults rolled there eyes. "I would understand completely if you decided not to have dinner with me Severus; it seems we were lead into a trap with good intentions," Isabel told him. "No, I do believe I would enjoy it. Would Friday night be convenient for you?" Snape asked. He was surprised at how easily it was to actually ask her and at the smile that brightened her face. "That would be lovely," Isabel replied. "Great! He'll pick you up at 6; now let's go get ice cream!"  
  
"Alright young lady, spill it," Snape ordered when he and Tirza returned to their chambers. She giggled at the look on his face and crawled onto his lap. "Daddy, you know that you know that you wanted to ask her out. You just didn't know that she knew that she knew she wanted to be asked out. And you didn't know that I know that you know that you know and that I know that she knows that she knows. I had to help you!" Snape groaned, utterly confused by her explanation. "You're not mad, are you?" she asked quietly. He shook his head and kissed her forehead. "No, I'm not. However, in the future, if I want to ask someone out, I will take care of it myself." She smiled and kissed his face. "It's a deal!" "And what am I going to do with you, miss date-maker?" he asked, pretending to be stern. She giggled. "I uh, forgot something, uh somewhere, yeah, and I gotta go get it," she said, pretending to be scared as she crawled off his lap. "Oh no you don't, young lady!" Snape could hardly keep a straight face as he grabbed her and put her face down over his lap, holding her feet with one hand and tickling them with the other. "Hey!" she yelled between giggles. "I can't get away with you holding me like this!" Snape chuckled. "That is precisely the point!" Tirza squealed with laughter as he continued to tickle her tiny feet.  
  
Tirza giggled quietly; today was part one of her revenge for the spell put on Molly. Today's target: Malfoy. It had been very tricky to get everything ready. While Snape had been in his office getting today's Potion lessons ready, Tirza had snuck into the classroom. Her goal was to get a potion that would turn dark hair and eyebrows blonde; but on a blonde, the result would be pink. She had found that out when Neville spilt his all over a Hufflepuff girl, who had to spend the next twenty-four hours with pink hair until the potion wore off. It was a brilliant plan, but not without its dangers. She wasn't allowed, under any circumstances, to play with ANY potions unless under her father's supervision. But desperate times called for desperate measures and she'd have to be sure and not get caught... she didn't even want to think about what her dad would do if he found out. She had hid the potion in her room until after school, when she could put it into effect. The potion could be drunk or could just be put on the hair, as in the case of the Hufflepuff girl. The only problem had been how to get Draco to drink it or to spill it on him. Spilling it on him would be much too obvious and would surely get her caught! So with much deliberation, Tirza finally decided on a plan. She knew that after supper, Draco always made a trip to the kitchens for a pitcher of pumpkin juice to bring back to the common room; being the selfish boy that he was, he never shared any of it with anyone, which would make it the perfect way to slip him the Potion. Tirza giggled at her own brilliance and could hardly wait for supper!  
  
Tirza carried the pitcher from the kitchen and stopped just out of the elves view. She pulled the vial from her pocket and dumped it all in. She put the vial into her pocket to get rid of later and started walking slowly down the hallway; just up ahead was Malfoy. He shot her a sneer and walked over. "What have you got?" he asked accusingly. "Juice, ya dork. What else do you put in a pitcher 'cept stuff to drink???" Tirza replied. Malfoy's face burned red from the insult; he reached out and took the pitcher from her, pushing her away. Tirza scowled at him and put her fists up. "You looking for a fight?" Malfoy asked. The odds were that he would lose, but he couldn't look like he was scared of a girl. Tirza scowled at him for another moment, than dropped her fists. "No; you're not worth the trouble I'd get into for fighting." Before Malfoy could reply, she stomped down the hallway. She had been given to permission to hang out with Hermione in the library for a half hour and didn't want to waste anymore time.  
  
Tirza spent twenty minutes chatting with Hermione, than decided she had better get back before she was late. She forgot the one thing that was more important than not being late: getting rid of the potion vile that was still in her pocket. "YOU!" someone screamed from behind her in the hallway. Tirza turned to see Draco with bright pink hair charging towards her. "You scream like a girl!" she said, laughing. "I know you did this! I don't know how, but I know you used a potion! I'm going to get you into trouble for this!" he threatened. Tirza faked a yawn. "Promises, promises," she replied. Draco's face went red with rage and Tirza burst out laughing at how funny he looked with pink hair and a red face. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Draco shouted. Tirza stopped laughing; he looked dead serious. Without a word, she turned and took of running down the hallway, with Draco in close pursuit. She ran down the hallway as fast as she could, hoping to reach Dumbledore's office and give the password before he could catch her. She looked behind her as she ran, almost out of breath, and saw that Draco was just rounding the corner. Before she turned her head back the right way, she ran right into someone. 'Please don't let it be dad,' she prayed. "Are you alright?" a soft voice asked. Strong arms picked her up and set her on her feet. Tirza looked up at the man, who was tall, with dark hair and kinda yellow eyes. "Oop, my bad," she said. She looked behind her and saw Draco coming. "Hide me!" she shrieked at the man. He pulled out his wand and said something that made Tirza no longer visible. He saw the blonde haired boy run over to him. "Have you seen a bratty little girl with dark hair run this way?" Draco asked. "No, I haven't," the man replied. "She probably went to her chambers by some secret way," Draco said angrily. "No matter, I'll just go find HIM," he said loudly, thinking that Tirza was nearby and wanting her to hear. He took off walking down the hallway and as soon as he was out of sight, the man flicked his wand and Tirza became visible again. "Whoa, cool!" she told him.  
  
"What was that all about?" the man asked. Tirza sighed. "Loooong story. Um, who are you?" The man smiled. "My name is Remus, Remus Lupin. You look very familiar to me to for some reason," he mused. Tirza giggled. "You're a marauder! Moody I think! Sweet!" "You know about the marauders?" Remus asked. Tirza nodded. "Grandpa tolded me the funniest story about the marauders." "What's your grandfather's name?" he questioned. "Dumbledore, you know him," she replied. "You're Professor Dumbledore's granddaughter?" She nodded. "What's your name?" "Tirza Snape." A look of shock came over Remus' face. "Snape? As in Severus Snape?" The little girl nodded. "Ah, I knew you reminded me of someone that I should know!" Remus announced. "So Snapey's got a little girl, huh? Who'd of thought? What's your favorite color?" "Pink," Tirza told him happily. "Beautiful, just beautiful," Remus mused with a laugh. "What's beautiful?" Tirza asked. "Well, you know that I knew your father. I never imagined him with kids because he is always so mad all the time; I've heard about how he teaches his classes and how much he hates the kids here. So to find out that HE has a child, let alone a little girl, and one that loves pink, it is very amusing." Tirza giggled, and then both of them turned as loud footsteps could be heard coming their way. There was the pink Draco, with a smug look on his face, walking beside an angry looking Snape. Tirza's eyes went wide. "Oh shit, I'm gonna die," she whispered. "Tirza Jade Snape!" Severus bellowed. "You are in so much trouble young lady!" Remus smiled inwardly at the sight of Snape after all these years, he hadn't changed a bit; he felt very sorry for Tirza.  
  
A/N: Uh-oh! Such a good plan! But what evidence does Snape have for him to believe Draco? And what is Snape going to do? Tirza is sure in for it now! Will she ever learn? What an interesting way for her to meet Remus though! I will be counting on Potter-Snape and LostSoul for help with getting Remus' character right, as long as both are willing to help! And thanks to all you gave the description of what they thought Remus was like. It was very much appreciated! As always, stay tuned. Kenomee: Glad to hear from you again! Boy, you sure have been buys! My goodness! That cliffhanger was nasty, wasn't it! I did that because I hadn't made up my mind for sure as to what I wanted to happen to next, but I think it turned out really good. It was nice for Tirza to talk with Isabel and get closer with her. You made a good point about Tirza being jealous of a Snape/Isabel romance; that just wouldn't be her way, you were very right! Tirza is very confused right now, but things will work out, over time. Chris Logan will be a big help to Snape, supplying more background info as well as someone Snape can communicate with that also has a child Tirza's age. It would look rather bad if he went to the parent of a student and asked for advice, and that would not at all be his way.  
  
MissLKid: Glad you liked it! Cliffhangers can be nasty little things!  
  
Elfmoon87: I am so glad that you continue to like this story! I try to make it as realistic as possible and hopefully I'm doing a decent job of it.  
  
Luinthoron: I am like you; I can understand Ariel and how and why she made the choices she did, but that doesn't excuse them. In the end, she is still wrong, no matter what the reasons behind her choices.  
  
Alrick: Glad to hear from you! I hope your convention things have gone well. You are very right about Tirza and Snape's relationship; for her, that was a very big thing to let Snape change her clothes. Little signs like that will be popping up to show the change in their relationship and the trust as well as faith that Tirza has grown to have in Sev. Excellent idea about the time disappearing ink! I'll have to save that for another 'battle' with those Slytherins! Lucius would certainly be VERY furious if he had to waste his time bringing Draco back to the school for a test! I'd even feel bad for Draco; his dad seems like one scary and crazy dude, both in the books and movies. And you were right that Snape should not apologize for the spanking hurting; I meant it that he was apologizing that he had to do it, because neither of them like it. Would that be a correct apology on Sev's part? Eventually, all of Tirza's mixed feelings about her mother will be sorted through and put into the right places and she'll realize that her mother wrong, but her mother still loved her though she made bad decisions.  
  
Potter-Snape: I would love you forever (LOL!) if you would still be willing to help me write Lupin. Until I see the third movie next year, I probably won't get a real good feel on his character. Snape's character as much more obvious in the books and the movies confirmed that.  
  
Enchantress: I there! I don't think I've had a review from you before, so if you are new to the story, welcome! I hope you are enjoying it! You're description of Remus was lovely and will come in handy. Perhaps you might like to participate in helping me write him? Such as give suggestions of a situation involving him and Tirza and what you think his actions/reactions would be. I'd really love it if you would like to, but no pressure of course. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
GrintsGirl: Thanks for the praise! I love it when my readers are happy. Much more will be found out about Ariel before Tirza will finally sort through her feelings about her mom and accept that what her mom did was wrong.  
  
CraJure: I'm sorry that you're broke! I know that feeling very well! Remus could probably give Tirza some very good tips on things to do against the Slytherins!  
  
LostSoul: It certainly does feel that God hates you some days, doesn't it? Are you a big Lucius fan? He's just a bit too evil for my personal taste, but would be a fun part to play for an actor, a real challenge. Whatever his name was (my memory escapes me) that played him did an excellent job conveying all that evilness that is Lucius and what has made Draco into what he is. I'm trying to get better about THEN and THAN; I'm working on it, be patient, LOL! And no, AJ's family knows nothing about Ariel being a witch or about the wizarding world. It will be quite a challenge for Snape to keep Tirza from spilling the beans to her little friend! I too, am glad that Tirza didn't kill herself... I too was very teary-eyed as I wrote that part where Snape caught her in the hallway. And about Remus being homosexual... that thought never even crossed my mind! Not that I personally have problems with people that are, but until something in the books points very obviously to it, I will continue to think of him as straight, as that is how I perceive him. Not that I'm promising to hook him up with a girl or anything, but he won't be homosexual. You're Lupin description was excellent and I would love to have your help writing his parts in the story if you are willing!  
  
Raclswt: Thanks for hope that I am better; I am, but it's off to work again tomorrow... maybe I should get sick again, LOL! About updates, I wish I could update every day, and sometimes I can, but not often do I have that chance. My goal is to upload a chapter every other day. Such as I am posting this one late Sunday, so I would post another late this Tuesday. I would be happy to email you when I upload if you want to drop me your email address. Mine is: medjaigurl@aol.com. I know it sounds funny, but it was dedicated to Aretha Bay from the Mummy movies, before I started reading Harry Potter (that was when the first movie came out) and fell in love with Snape, in the books and embodied by the talented Alan Rickman. Let me know about the emails, it would be no trouble at all to do that for you.  
  
HarrietPotter: Glad I can keep you happy and laughing and enjoying Tirza!  
  
AlexGray: So far I am undecided what Tirza will do to Marcus Flint, all I know is that despite whatever Snape may do to her, even if he did spank her I think she'd still have to get her revenge, even if it earned her another spanking. She's very very stubborn and determined... hmm, wonder where she got that from, LOL! Snape certainly was a spaz all relaxed like that. He will definitely never give Tirza a full vile, more like a fourth or an eighth. And please excuse all typos, I try my best, but they are determined to get the better of me, LOL!  
  
Here's wishing you all a good Monday! Me, I hate Mondays; the weekend is never really long enough. Hugs, Kerry 


	67. Remus Saves the Day Twice

"Oh shit, I'm gonna die," Tirza whispered again. "Why?" Remus whispered back. "I did that to Draco's hair... and I just remembered that I forgot to get rid of the vile; it's still in my pocket," she told him. Remus looked closely at the pink haired boy walking beside Snape. "He looks familiar, despite his rather artful hair." Tirza nodded. "You know his dad, something or other Malfoy." Remus smiled and gently pulled Tirza close beside him. "Give me the vile," he whispered. Tirza looked surprised. "Why?" "Do you want to deal with that?" Remus asked, indicating the storming black cloud that was Snape. Tirza shook her head no. "Which pocket?" he asked. Tirza pointed to her left pocket and watched as Remus pulled his wand from inside his robes; the next thing she knew her pocket was empty, just in time too as Snape came to stand in front of her, glaring. "You have a lot of explaining to do young lady!" Snape thundered. Tirza looked at Draco and giggled. "Hey Malfoy, pink is so totally your color!" Draco blushed, and both he and Snape continued to glare at her. "I know you did this," Draco insisted. "Yeah? Well I know you had something to do with Molly!" Tirza retorted. "But I have proof," Draco replied evilly. "Oh yeah?" "A vile is missing from my cabinet," Snape told her darkly. "Do you have it?" "Do you think I do?" she countered. Snape's eyebrow rose; Tirza's eyebrow rose. "I sincerely hope for your sake that you do not." Tirza rolled her eyes. "Fine. Search me," she told him. "Alright, I will," Snape replied. "Take everything out of your pockets."  
  
Tirza sighed, and began emptying the things from her four pockets into his hands. A plastic ring with a fake heart shaped jewel, a half finished letter to AJ, one of Jinn Jinn's treats, a tootsie roll from her private stash of candy, a list of several books and their authors, a high heeled shoe keychain came out of her pockets. "Any furniture in there?" Snape asked sarcastically. Tirza laughed. "No, but the couch is in my lucky pair of jeans," she countered. Remus watched the two of them talking, marveling at how much alike they were. Their quick, sarcastic wit; their dark looks; they even stood the same way. The only difference between the two was that Tirza was very cute, despite looking like Snape, where as Snape looked like... well... the greasy git he'd always looked like. The only thing that confused him was Tirza calling Dumbledore 'grandpa;' perhaps there was something that he didn't know about the headmaster? "What do you mean? I know she did it!" the whiny, pink haired boy's voice drew him from his observations. "Why else was she carrying pumpkin juice? I've NEVER seen her drink pumpkin juice!" Draco protested. Tirza glared at him, her hands on her hips, looking like a mini version of Snape in his intimidation mode. "I was going to meet Hermione in the library when you grabbed it from me and PUSHED me! How do you know that I wasn't bringing it for her to be nice?" she demanded.  
  
Snape thought on that statement for a moment; that was definitely something Tirza would do and if she was going to do something to Malfoy, it would have been when he pushed her. "Then I'm just minding my own business, trying to get back to the dungeons when you start chasing me, yelling that you're gonna kill me!" she shouted at the boy. "Really Mr. Malfoy, there is no evidence that she has done anything other than be a convenient person for you to blame, and also a person to take things from," Snape spoke up. Draco looked crushed. "I can't prove it, but I know she did it!" he insisted. "And she said the same thing about you and Mr. Flint when her lion was charmed. I'm going to tell you the same thing I told her; I will not act without concrete evidence of guilt. If I can give YOU the benefit of the doubt, I can certainly give my daughter the same." "But my hair," Draco whined. "You have no choice but to wait the forty-eight hours until it wears off; if you tried any potions on top of whatever happened, you could end up bald," Snape replied. Draco's eyes went wide, and then his face grew dark with anger as he turned to Tirza. "You'll pay for this; I'll get you back!" Snape turned a horrifying look on Draco, towering over the boy. "Is that so? I'll have to keep an eye on you and your friends then Mr. Malfoy. We certainly don't want anymore spankings or letters to your father, now do we?" Draco quickly shook his head. "Nuh.. Nuh.. No..sssir," he stuttered. "Now quit wondering the hallways and go back to your common room," Snape ordered. The boy turned and ran down the hallway. "NO RUNNING IN THE HALLWAYS MR. MALFOY! THAT WILL BE FIVE POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN!" Snape shouted after him.  
  
Remus could hardly believe his ears. Had Severus Snape, hardcore Slytherin, suspected of being a death eater, and just taken points from his own house and the son of his closest school friend? "Alright, who are you and what have you done with the REAL Severus Snape?" Remus asked. Tirza giggled as she stuffed her things back into her pockets. "Lupin," Snape said, his voice dripping with irritation. "I heard you had agreed to take the DADA job this year." Remus nodded. "Yes I did. I hear that you have a little girl, Severus. This little girl in fact," he indicated Tirza. "Who just happens to love pink and quite obviously hates Malfoy's son. Have you ever heard of sweet justice, Severus?" Remus' tone was soft and light, with a slight bit of laughter twinkling in his dark eyes. "Yes, I do have a daughter," Snape replied, ignoring the second half of Remus' statement. "This is Tirza." Tirza smiled and shook Remus' hand. "Now that you have met and know exactly who she is, I don't want to see you near her again," Snape warned. "Won't that be difficult with her in my class?" Remus asked softly. Tirza giggled again. "I don't go to school here, silly! I have my own teacher and she's really nice." Remus shot a questioning look at Snape. "She is only ten, so she will have no reason to ever be around you." "Am I really as bad as all that?" Lupin inquired. "My daughter can come up with plenty of mischief on her own without any help from an ex-Marauder and famous troublemaker." Snape turned on his heels and started down the hallway, his robes billowing around him. "Come along Tirza." The little girl sighed. "He's so silly sometimes. I think you're cool! Thanks for taking that vile, I'll owe you a big favor, ok?" Remus nodded a slight smile on his tired looking face. "Tirza!" Snape called again. "Oh brother," Tirza said as she rolled her eyes. "Bye Mr. Lupin." "Goodbye Tirza."  
  
Remus watched as the little girl took off down the hallway. "Wait for me! I can't walk as fast as you, you big giant vampire man!" she shouted. He shook his head, expecting Snape to ream her out over saying something like that to him. Instead, Snape turned and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and ruffled her hair. Tirza giggled and stopped him; she crooked her finger, indicating him to come down to her level. Remus watched as Snape leaned down and Tirza whispered something in his ear. "Please? Pretty please? With a cherry on top?" Remus could hear Snape sigh and wondered what Tirza was asking. "Alright, alright; but only because you're you," Snape decided. Tirza giggled as Snape kneeled down in front of her. She climbed on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "Alright, are you ready?" "Yep!" Tirza told him happily. He stood up, with her still on his back and continued down the hallway. Remus could hardly believe his eyes: Severus Snape was giving his daughter a piggy back ride! "Daddy, you sound funny when you whinny like a horsy; will you do that for me?" Remus chuckled; that was something he'd like to hear as well. "No." "Please?" "No." "I'll give you a tootsie pop!" "No. "Aw, come on, don't be a Klingon!" "NO!" Snape shouted. Remus shook his head as they continued around the corner, Tirza still giggling. Who was that man in black? Certainly not the Snape he remembered! With his bags floating beside him, Remus headed for Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Now I mean it Tirza, I don't want you around Lupin. Do you understand?" Snape waited a few seconds for an answer. "Tirza, can I get an answer please?" Snape rolled his eyes and walked over to the couch, where Tirza was reading, and her headphones on. He pulled back her headphones and she looked up. "Wuz up?" she asked. Snape shook his head. "I was trying to talk to you; one sided conversations aren't very interesting." Tirza giggled and sat up, patting the spot next to her. Snape sat and she snuggled against him. "What I was trying to say was that I do not want you around Lupin." "Why not?" "Because I don't like him," he replied. "That's not a good reason!" Snape kissed her head. "That is all the reason you need little miss." Tirza sighed. "What if I wanna talk to Grandpa and he's there? Or what if he eats at our table? Then do we not get to eat anymore?" "Tirza, do not be ridiculous, of course we will eat in the Great Hall, even if he is there." "That's good, I like food," Tirza told him. Snape laughed, earning a scowl from Tirza. "No my dear, you do not like food, you like chocolate and desserts." She smiled and giggled. "Can't a girl have a hobby?" Snape's eyebrow rose. "And what hobby would that be?" She giggled again. "Chocolate! But daddy, I think Mr. Lupin is nice." "And how would you know that? You have hardly even spoken to him," Snape pointed out. "Daddy, well, it's hard to explain. It's like he knows things... I can see it in his eyes, he's a nice guy. Eyes are very cool; if you can read them right, it's like looking into that person's soul." Snape rolled his eyes. "And where did you come up with that?" "In a book at Barnes and Noble; they have good coffee there and they let you sit and look at the books and you don't have to buy them, you can just look. Its way way cool; maybe we can go there when we visit AJ! Hey, can I have another sleepover?"  
  
Snape groaned. "Why do you want another sleepover?" "Because they're fun silly! 'Sides, you said I was grounded from Harry and Ron, you didn't say anything about sleepovers," she pointed out. "And who would be sleeping over?" he inquired. "Hermione of course, and Lavender, and Beth and Katie." Snape recognized the names, but couldn't place them with faces; he had never really paid a whole lot of attention to students unless they were Slytherins or as idiotic as Longbottom or annoying as Potter. "Do you have to invite so many?" Tirza nodded. "I promise we won't go bug the Slytherins." Snape chuckled. "Well I am glad of that at least! Who are these others girls and how do you know them?" "You've been letting me hang out with Hermione and those are some of her friends and we talk and go to the library and they're really nice and I don't wanna leave them out, cuz they might be sad if I invite Hermione and not them." Snape nodded; he could understand her reasons for so many, with as sensitive as she was, she hated to make people sad. "I will think about it," he decided. "Can you think really fast? We wanna have the sleepover soon." "I'll do my best," Snape promised her, kissing her head.  
  
Tirza walked into the Great Hall the next morning and went over to Dumbledore. "Daddy says I'm supposed to sit with you cuz he can't come. He says you have to make sure I eat something. I tolded him I wasn't hungry and then he got all worried, cuz he's silly." Dumbledore smiled and pulled out the chair next to him. "Of course dear." Tirza smiled and gave him a hug before sitting down. "Why can't your father come?" Tirza sighed. "Well I was trying to help him set up some stuff for his classes and I had Jinn Jinn in my bag, but she tipped it over and got out and ate part of the potion ingredients, some sort of herb thingy and daddy was mad cuz now he has to go get some from the forest cuz she ate them all." Dumbledore chuckled. "Good morning Albus," Remus said as he sat in the chair beside Tirza. "Good morning," Dumbledore replied. "Have you met Severus' daughter?" Remus nodded. "We met last night in the hallway." Tirza smiled at Remus. "My daddy says I'm not supposed to talk to you, but I'm gonna anyways, cuz you seem really nice." Remus returned the smile. "Well don't go and get yourself into trouble over me," he told her. "Do not worry about it sunshine, I will speak to your father about it. Remus is a very nice man and I think you two will like each other," Dumbledore spoke up. "Thanks grandpa." "That's what I forgot to ask last night Albus. Tirza is Snape's daughter, so how are you her grandfather?" Remus questioned. "Is there something I missed?" Dumbledore chuckled. "No, you have not missed anything. Tirza has no living grandparents and I have no grandchildren, so we have adopted each other in a way." Tirza nodded. "Yep and I got a big brother now too; his name is Oliver Wood and he's way cool." Tirza cringed at the toast in front of her. "Yucky... don't make me eat breakfast grandpa, I'm not hungry." Dumbledore smiled at her. "I know dear, but you must eat a little something or we'll both be in trouble with your father." Tirza giggled. "Do you like sugar?" Remus asked. Tirza nodded. "How about cinnamon?" "Yeah, why?" she asked. Remus' eyes twinkled as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Tirza's plate. Three fresh, warm slices of bread appeared on her plate; butter was spread on them and they were dusted with sugar and cinnamon (an invention of my mother's; it's really good!). "Cool," Tirza told him. "Try it, I promise you you'll like it." She picked up a slice of the bread and bit the corner. "Yummy!" she announced. "Thank you!" Remus nodded and Tirza happily ate all three pieces of bread. She liked this Remus Lupin... he seemed pretty cool.  
  
Dumbledore did in fact talk to Snape, but was not at all successful. The stubborn man was adamant about his opinion of Lupin and refused to allow Tirza near him, due to the pranks that had been played on him by Lupin and the other Marauders. The only contact Snape had with Lupin was at meals and occasionally in the teacher's lounge, which he would immediately exit at Lupin's entrance. Tirza, however, had other plans. Lupin had done her a big favor getting rid of that vile... in her eyes that made him cool.  
  
By Thursday evening, Draco's hair was back to its normal color. That didn't make him any less angry about the pink hair. He had gone through hell the forty-eight hours until the pink had gone away; the entire school had taken pleasure in making endless jokes about it. The more jokes were told, the more laughs he heard, the angrier he became. That very first night, when he arrived back in his common room, he had started plotting. He'd get back at her, that stupid kid. He'd never understand why Snape hadn't done something about it. Of course Tirza had done it! Who else would? And who else would have access to those potions except her? This time, he'd have a potion of his own and he wouldn't be alone. There was no way he was going to let her get away with giving him pink hair.  
  
"Tirza!" Snape called from his office. Tirza kissed Jinn Jinn and put her back in the cage. "I'd take you with, but daddy's still not happy with you. Not your fault though, your just a little bunny." Jinn Jinn yawned and happily rolled over to sleep. Tirza padded across the floor in her fuzzy slippers and red snowman pajama set and entered his office. "Yeah?" she asked with a yawn. "I'm not tired, so don't give me that 'maybe you should go to bed look,' cuz it's not even nine yet." Snape chuckled. "I was wondering if you'd run this book back to your grandfather for me," he said, holding out a large red book. "Can I stay and visit for a little bit?" Snape glanced at the clock; she was right, it was only a quarter to nine. "Alright, but be back here by nine-twenty." Tirza nodded and took the book from him. "Thanks daddy!" she skipped out of the office and into the hallway. Snape shook his head as he watched her skip away; she had to be the bounciest child that has ever lived. Tirza hummed as she walked through the hallways, waving at several of her favorite of the paintings that decorated the walls. They waved back, smiling at the little girl. She started humming the theme to I Dream of Jeannie as she continued walking. Suddenly, her right arm was roughly twisted tight behind her back. "Owy!" she screeched, dropping the book. She turned around to look at whom or what was holding her arm; it didn't come as a surprise that it was Marcus Flint, but that didn't make it any less scary. "Hey, what are you doing, lemme go." She tried to twist out of Marcus' grip, but it only made him twist her arm harder. She screamed in pain and Marcus put his other hand over her mouth. "I'll break it if you're not quiet," he threatened. Tirza didn't doubt that he would and whimpered. He started dragging her down the hallway.  
  
"Where are you taking me? What are you gonna do?" she whispered, feeling panicked. "Just consider this payback for all the things you've done to us Draco and me," he said. "Getting us caned, using that potion on Malfoy; you're just going to have to learn not to mess with Slytherins. Its better you learn now, because then you'll know when you're sorted into Gryffindor next year, if you're even a witch that is." She screamed again as her arm was twisted harder; she could almost feel her bones ready to break. Marcus dragged her around a corner and down a dark corridor. "You're hurting me, please, lemme go," she whispered as tears started falling from her eyes. "Aw, the little baby is scared," Marcus teased. Marcus pushed her left side against the wall; Tirza could feel her skin scrape against the stones. Marcus took something out of his pocket and held it in front of her face. "See this potion? I made it extra special just for you." Tirza was frightened beyond belief and didn't think she wanted to know what kind of potion it was. "This is a special dark arts potion, used on traitors. It causes great pain that won't stop until the antidote is given. And guess what? I didn't have time to make the antidote." "HELP!" Tirza screamed. "HELP!" Marcus pulled and twisted her arm again, and Tirza could hear her bones snap and bolts of pain shot up and down her arm. She yelled in pain and continued to yell as Marcus uncorked the vile. "This will be so entertaining... for me anyways." Marcus was suddenly grabbed from behind and pushed away; Tirza fell to the floor and saw Marcus' wand fly from his robe into someone's hand. Tirza continued to cry, from both pain and fright. "Petrificous totalis," (so that is way spelled wrong, but you know!) a voice said. Marcus froze in place and fell over onto the floor with a thud. "Hang on, I'll be right back," the voice told Tirza softly. She watched as the owner of the voice picked up the block that was Marcus and deposited it in the nearby teacher's lounge. The owner of the voice quickly came back to where Tirza sat sobbing on the floor, bringing a soft light with him. It was Remus Lupin. "Are you hurt?" he asked softly. She nodded. "I want my daddy." "I'll get him in just a minute, I promise," he said as he helped her sit up. "Show me where it hurts." Tirza shook her head no. "Want daddy," she repeated. Remus leaned down and looked into her dark eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you. Can you tell me what hurts?" Something in his eyes made her believe him. "My arm and my wrist," she whispered through her tears. Remus nodded and gently touched her wrist. "Ouch!" she shouted. Remus gently patted her back. "I'm going to rollup your sleeve and look at your arm." She nodded and he rolled up the sleeve, revealing several dark red hand shaped splotches that would soon turn into bruises. "I think your wrist is broken and mending bones isn't my specialty so I'll take you to the nurse, alright?" "Don't let him hurt me," she whispered. Remus suddenly felt strangely protective over the sobbing little girl; there had been something he had seen in her eyes. "He won't, I promise." "I want my daddy," she asked again. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Can I take you to the nurse and then go get him?" Tirza nodded and he slowly and carefully picked her up. She leaned back against him as he quickly carried her to the hospital wing.  
  
A/N: Well, I think this spells the end for Mr. Marcus Flint! So Remus Lupin has turned out to be a hero, at least to Tirza anyway. Next will come whatever is going to be done with/to Flint as well as Snape and Isabel's date. I hope I've kept Remus' character right, I think I have. Stay tuned!  
  
MissLKid: Hope this lived up to your expectations! Much more Lupin and Tirza interaction on the way!  
  
Jetsog-Ger: Glad you like it! Stay tuned!  
  
Alrick: It would be bad if Snape rather fixated on the bad things Ariel had done. For Tirza's sake, he'll have to help her remember good times and make her believe that it was the cancer (etc) and not that her mother didn't love her anymore. I think for Snape that answering general questions as a teacher would be much different than your own child, and one that you haven't even known for six months yet!, to ask puberty questions. But then it turned out to be a fake pimple, but she was very convincing. I think it mostly caught him off guard, at a moment when he really wasn't expecting to have to deal with that for a while. I think when the real time comes; he'll be more ready to handle it. Excellent suggestion of Snape preparing for her future should something happen to him! I imagine quite a scene from Tirza while discussing such things; the usual are you dying type panic, etc. Will definitely use that later on! As always, you have wonderful ideas!  
  
CraJure: Well, Remus did save the day! Twice actually! Will this make Sev a little nicer to him? Maybe, but no promises!  
  
Potter-Snape: So did all of Remus in this chapter seem to fit? I hope so and I appreciate your email and I hope you got the one I sent back. Let me know how you thought of him in this chapter!  
  
BuzzBuzz16: Okay, Sirius will make an appearance, I promise, but he won't be staying on like Remus. Sirius will come for a visit, not a job like Remus.  
  
Raclswt: This story has gotten insanely long! I have had a friend of mine slowly print out about twenty pages of it a week at her work. I think our poor old printer would jam if I tried to print all two hundred some pages!  
  
AlexGray: Hope this turned out to your liking and that Remus seems like Remus!  
  
Luinthoron: Thanks for the correction! LOL, sometimes I wonder if there is a brain at all inside my head! Maybe darling Sev is taking up too much space? LOL!  
  
Kenomee: I haven't decided quite what I want to do with Sev and Isabel yet. Have them date for a while and get serious or have Sev decide that he just doesn't want to be serious for (blank) reasons. Any suggestions? I almost think I'd like it better if they dated, but had a peaceable parting and Sev raised Tirza himself.  
  
LostSoul: I sent you an email, I hope you got it! And I hope Remus fits your expectations! The question was a cute set up to get Isabel and Snape together! The magic marker pimple was my fav part of it all! The pink hair was great and I am glad that Tirza didn't get into trouble... maybe she'll receive a lift from some of her grounding for good behavior. At her age, I don't think I could have lasted five weeks!  
  
StarliteBaby: Good point about Harry possibly being a help or at least someone who would understand! Perhaps she will get her grounding from them, or him at least, lifted. Maybe someone should suggest it to Snape (say Dumbledore for instance?)  
  
SugarPrincess: I would definitely love to be in Isabel's shoes, dating Snape... ah, sweet dreams, LOL! I think it was nice for Tirza to get away with a prank for once, just once; all her others have failed, so she deserved a chance to succeed! And Sirius will make a visit sometime!  
  
Thanks again to all my faithful and wonderful reviewers! I love you all! Hugs, Kerry 


	68. The End of Marcus Flint

Tirza continued to sob as Lupin carried her to the hospital wing. "It's alright, he won't hurt you again. Madame Pompfrey will make you better," he told her softly. "I'm scared," she whispered. "I'll make sure he's expelled, and formerly charged as well; I'm sure your father will feel the same." Tirza nodded and Lupin stepped inside the infirmary. "Madame Pompfrey?" he called. The nurse came bustling out from her office. "My favorite little patient! What has happened?" "I'm pretty sure that her wrist and maybe even her arm are broken," Remus told her. Poppy turned to look at Tirza. "Have you been flying brooms in the hallways again?" Tirza continued to cry and shook her head. Lupin filed that statement away to ask her about later. "No, she was attacked." Poppy gasped. "By whom?" she asked as Remus gently set Tirza down on a bed. "I recognized him from class, but I don't remember his name. He's sitting in the teacher's lounge, where he will stay until I've taken the body bind (is that the petrificus totalis spell?) off." Poppy nodded and sat down beside Tirza. "Want my daddy," she repeated. "I'll go get him right now," Remus said, turning to leave. "Better bring the headmaster too; he'll want to know exactly what happened," Poppy added. Remus nodded and left the room.  
  
Snape growled when he heard a knock on the door of his chambers. The only person that should be here right now was Tirza and she knew the password. The knocking persisted and Snape reluctantly got up from his comfortable chair; he opened the door to find Remus Lupin. "What do you want?" he sneered. "It's your daughter..." Remus started. "What have you done with her?" Snape shouted. Remus frowned. "I haven't done a thing to her. She was attacked and she's been hurt, I took her to the nurse." Snape slammed the door behind him and ran through the hallways, with Remus heading for Dumbledore's office. Snape slammed open the door of the infirmary and went straight to Tirza's side. He wrapped his arms around her, being careful not to move the arm that Poppy was working on. "Baby, what happened? Are you alright?" Tirza just leaned against him and cried into his shoulder. As soon as Poppy had fixed Tirza's broken arm and wrist, Snape sat on the bed and pulled Tirza onto his lap. "Shhh, baby, it's alright. Daddy's here," he whispered. Remus and Dumbledore entered and stood off to the side, wanting to give Tirza time to calm down. Snape gently rocked her in his arms, whispering comfortingly to her; he suddenly noticed that Lupin was in the room. "You can leave," he hissed. Remus shook his head. "I am sure that Albus will want me to give a statement, and I'd like to make sure she's alright." Snape scowled at Remus, and then stood up, with Tirza clinging to him for dear life. He cradled her in his arms and walked towards the door. "Is she free to leave, Madame Pompfrey?" The nurse nodded, not sure what to make of all that was happening. "I need to give her her potion or she'll make herself sick. Perhaps we could come to your office Albus, in say twenty minutes?" Dumbledore nodded. "Of course; take as much time as you need Severus." He nodded at the old wizard and exited the room with Tirza still in his arms.  
  
"Her potion?" Remus inquired as he walked back to the office with Dumbledore. Albus sighed. "Tirza has a special potion that she uses in place of muggle pills; I do hope she'll be able to take it before she gets sick." "Muggle pills for what?" the younger wizard prodded. "Well, it's not really my place to tell all the details, but Tirza has an anxiety problem; when she gets extremely upset, she gets violently sick. She nearly passed out in the lavatory not to long ago," Albus replied. Remus thought of what he had seen in the little girl's eyes; pain and fear, naturally from what had just happened, but there had been something else. "A ten-year-old with anxiety problems?" he mused. "Yes; she has a difficult time of things, many things she's trying to work through. Too many things at her age to deal with caused the problem," Dumbledore said. "Anymore information then that, I am really not at liberty to give. If you wanted to ask her about it, I do believe that she might tell you." "Yes, I'll have to do that sometime," Remus mused. "But the first priority is getting that boy out of here! Imagine, attacking a child!"  
  
Tirza didn't get the potion in time to stop the first wave of nausea; she threw up all over Severus, herself and the dungeon hallway. Thankfully a simple and quick spell took care of the mess in the hall. He rushed her into their chambers and gently placed her on the couch while he got her potion. "Here, drink this quick," he instructed, handing her an eighth of the vile. She downed the small amount of purplish liquid; within ten seconds her stomach calmed, but she was still crying almost hysterically. He carried her to her room and got out a fresh set of pajamas. "Can you change while I go change? And then we'll go talk to Grandpa?" Tirza nodded and he reluctantly closed her door and went to his own room to change into a clean robe. When he returned, he found her redressed, curled into a ball on her bed, squeezing Molly tight. She wasn't sobbing anymore, but several tears continued to roll down her cheeks as she sniffled. "Baby, you're going to be alright. Whoever did this will never touch you again; in fact the person will be lucky to leave this school with all limbs attached when I am done." At that, a small smile escaped onto her face. "Is your stomach feeling better?" She nodded and Severus stroked her hair. "What can I do to make you feel better?" He didn't know what all had happened, but was very concerned at Tirza's injuries and reaction. "I'm scared daddy," she whispered. He wrapped his arms around her again. "You'll be alright; he can't hurt you again. I'm here." She nodded. "It was scary; I thought he was gonna do bad things to me too." Severus kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry baby." Tirza wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you daddy," she whispered. "You won't let Marcus hurt me no more, right?" "He'll be out of this school by the morning at the very latest, I promise you that. I will have him punished to the full extent of what the school and the laws allow," he promised her as he rubbed her back. "Are you ready to go talk with Grandpa?" Tirza nodded and Snape scooped her up in his arms and carried her from their chambers.  
  
Snape entered Dumbledore's office with Tirza in his arms, and Molly in Tirza's arms. Remus sat in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk; he and Albus both had worried looks on their faces. "How is she?" Albus asked. "I think she'll be alright," Snape replied as he sat and placed Tirza in his lap. Dumbledore came around from behind his desk and sat in the chair beside Snape. "Now, I need you to tell me everything that happened sweetheart. Don't be afraid; your father, Remus and I are all here to protect you. So you just take your time and tell us." "Okay," Tirza whispered. With several tears, she related what Marcus had done to her and how scared she had been. "And then somebody pulled him away and took his wand and told me he'd come right back. It was him," Tirza said, pointing to Remus. "He made Marcus stop hurting me and then took me to see Poppy." Severus' blood was boiling with rage at Marcus, that arrogant bastard! To top it all off to have Lupin of all people rescue Tirza? He reminded himself to stay calm as Tirza had started to yawn and was just about to doze off in his arms; he could be angry later. "I heard crying from inside the teacher's lounge; at first I thought it was Peeves just being annoying, but he stops if you ignore him and it didn't. I decided to investigate," Remus began telling his part of the incident. "I saw a boy in Slytherin robes dragging someone down the hallway; I followed him and recognized Tirza. He said he had a special dark arts potion that was used for torture and did not have the antidote. When he pulled out a vile, I pulled him away from Tirza and put a body bind on him and dumped him into the teacher's lounge, where he is still. I have the vile with me," Remus said, pulling it out of his pocket. He handed it to Dumbledore who examined it and then passed it to Snape. "What do you make of that Severus?" Snape carefully opened the vile and peered at the liquid. He breathed in the scent of the liquid and recognized it immediately. "This is the Organ Disintegrating Potion (so I made it up, LOL!)," he told Albus. All three men knew of that potion; it had been a favorite among Voldemort and his followers. It was administered to a victim, causing great pain and after a minute passed, slowly began eating away at the internal organs. The antidote had to be given no longer than one minute after the first was administered, otherwise it would attack the organs. "Are you certain?" Dumbledore asked. The look in Severus' eyes confirmed the conclusion.  
  
"I am going to give that boy a caning he will NEVER forget. And I want formal charges brought against Flint! And I want him expelled!" Snape shouted. Tirza, half asleep in his arms, whimpered at his yells. Snape leaned down and kissed her cheek; poor thing she was so worn out from the whole thing. "I'm sorry baby." A smile fought to be released on Remus' face at how sweet Snape and his daughter looked, but he kept it hidden, not wanting to provoke anything from Severus at the moment. "It is perfectly within your right Severus to cane him, but I suggest waiting until morning, so that no charges are brought again you," Dumbledore replied seriously. "As for the charges, I will send an owl to the Ministry of Magic and have someone sent right away in the morning to take statements and arrest Flint. He will be expelled, and not just for the year. He will not be allowed to return to this school again. This is very serious and I will not have him bring dark arts into this school and be a threat of injury to those who reside here. His parents will be notified, but not until after his arrest." "I'm going to kill him," Severus growled. "I understand how angry you are; we all are. But I cannot allow you to beat the boy to death; if you truly want to cane him, you will have to be calm, perhaps even use a calming potion if you have too." A wicked smirk spread over Snape's face. "Oh, don't worry, I'll use the potion, but it won't make things any easier for him." Remus nodded his agreement; it was a strange feeling to agree with Snape about something, but he wouldn't mind caning the boy himself and Tirza wasn't even his daughter! What that boy attempted disgusted him! "Is there anything else that you need to have Albus? It's been a stressful night for Tirza and I want to get her to bed," Severus asked. Tirza yawned, her eyes still closed. "I'm not tired," she told him. Despite the gravity of what had happened earlier, all three men chuckled; one thing that would never change about children was that they would never admit when they were tired! "Yes, that is everything for tonight; of course the Ministry people will wish to speak with her and Remus in the morning; I will let you know as soon as they arrive," Dumbledore replied. Snape nodded and stood up, still holding Tirza. "Goodnight Tirza," Dumbledore said. Tirza yawned. "Put me down daddy, I wanna give grandpa a hug." Snape set her down and she opened her eyes and went over to Dumbledore; she wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a big hug. "Night Grandpa, love you." Dumbledore leaned down and kissed her head. "Goodnight sunshine, sleep well." She went back to Snape who picked her up; he turned to look at Lupin. "I would like a word with you, privately, in the hallway."  
  
Remus followed Snape and Tirza into the hallway. "What can I do for you Severus?" Snape adjusted Tirza in his arms, and then looked at the other man closely. "I... appreciate what you did for Tirza tonight." Remus was dumbfounded for a moment, then chuckled. "Was that a thank you?" Snape scowled, and then nodded. "My daughter is very precious to me Lupin; we are both grateful for your actions." Remus smiled slightly. "Does this mean we can call a truce?" he asked as they walked down the hallway. "Perhaps you should be the one to call truce; I certainly never started the war between your little friends and myself," Severus retorted. Remus sighed. "Alright, I will admit that we picked on you. We weren't trying to be mean; we wanted to help you lighten up a bit. We would have been friends with you Severus if you hadn't been such a stick-in-the-mud-can't-associate-with- Gryffindors; you had a good sense of humor when you wanted to. You would have been an asset to the marauders." Snape was silent for a moment. He had never thought of it that way before... were they really trying to bring out a side of him that they knew existed, such as Tirza had? "You understand of course that I rather think you're full of it," he retorted. Lupin chuckled. "Come now Severus; we're adults here. Can't we put the events in the past, whatever the motives, aside?" Severus groaned. "I suppose you're right." A huge smile broke out on Remus' face. "Now that is something that I never thought I'd hear from you; you've certainly changed since school Severus." Snape looked down at the little girl in his arms. "Perhaps I have; for the better I hope. And if I have, it has been for her." Remus nodded. "I hope she'll be alright. She must be very attached to you; when I found her she kept telling me to go and get you, before she even went to the nurse." Snape smiled down at Tirza. "And I don't think she's the only one who's become attached," Remus added. Snape glared at Remus, and then his look softened slightly. "You always were too smart for your own good."  
  
The men stopped walking. "I appreciate your giving statements tomorrow; as well as the invitation for a truce. Perhaps I have misjudged you; but enough of that for now. I have a sleepy princess to put to bed." Remus nodded and bid him goodnight. "Wait daddy," Tirza said, opening her eyes. "Put me down for a minute," she asked. Snape complied and Tirza walked slowly over to Remus; she suddenly threw her arms around his waist. "Thank you for saving me," she whispered. Remus awkwardly patted her head. "No trouble at all," he told her. "I hope you and daddy will be friends so I can hang out with you sometimes, cuz you're really cool." Remus smiled at her. "I think that would be very nice." Tirza said goodnight and went back to Snape, who picked her up at her insistence. Remus watched Snape carry her down the hallway. "I'm afraid to sleep, can I sleep with you?" he heard Tirza ask. Remus bit back a chuckle; Severus let Tirza sleep with him? Tirza certainly had high hopes! "Of course," Snape replied. Remus shook his head in wonder; this was definitely a new Snape, and as far as he thought, a much improved Snape as well.  
  
Three members of the Ministry of Magic appeared at Hogwarts the next morning before breakfast. One was the Wizarding Justice (again made up!) and the other two had come to test the potion and confirm Snape's conclusion of what kind of potion it was. Things were looking very bad for Marcus. "I believe that there is sufficient evidence for a trial against Mr. Flint, unless he is wise and confesses. Hogwarts can make charges, as well as the victim, Miss Shelby," the Justice told them. "Snape," Tirza said loudly. The Justice, a Mr. Vic Advokit (joke among lawyer types; victim's advocate). "Forgive me, Miss Snape," he replied and made a note of that on his parchment. "And you are bringing the charges on Miss Snape's behalf Professor Snape, as her father and legal guardian?" Severus nodded and Mr. Advokit again scribbled on the parchment. "And what action as the school decided to take, Headmaster Dumbledore?" "Mr. Flint will be caned and expelled, never to set foot on these grounds again," Dumbledore replied. "All punishments given by the school must be done before we can arrest him. Miss Snape and Professor Lupin may be required to testify at a trial if there is no confession." Snape frowned. "I do not wish anymore stress upon my daughter; would it be absolutely necessary that she testify if there is a trial?" Mr. Advokit nodded. "I can appreciate where you are coming from, but unfortunately if would be necessary, though we could clear the courtroom and leave just the Wizarding attorneys, myself and the jury; that might make it easier if need be."  
  
It was decided that breakfast was to be enjoyed by all those involved in the teacher's lounge, putting off punishments and arrest until after wards. Marcus had been moved from the lounge to an unused office with adjoining lavatory, with many complicated spells and wards placed on him and the room to ensure that he stayed there. After breakfast, he was escorted to the headmaster's office, where Remus, Dumbledore and Lupin, as well as the Wizard Justice waited to tell him his fate. "I wasn't in this alone!" he protested. "Malfoy was too!" He was informed that the possibility of Draco as an accomplice would be checked out, but that certainly would not alleviate the charges against him. "There are very strict rules in both this school and in the wizarding world about Dark Arts and premeditated assault, particularly on a child, is not appreciated either. There is no excuse for this horrifying display of violence," Mr. Advokit told him. "You are being expelled, Mr. Flint, as we will not tolerate this to anyone who lives in this castle, whether teacher, class mate or guest. But first, you will receive a caning from the head of your house," Dumbledore spoke up. For the first time since he had been brought into the office, Marcus starting feeling scared. Expelled? His parents would kill him! Caned by Snape? Snape would kill him! "Now Miss Snape, do you wish to witness this as is your right?" Mr. Advokit asked. She nodded and went to sit beside Remus as her father stood up. She silently watched the first two of the fifteen strokes; even though she hated him, it was hard for her to watch. "Can I hold your hand?" she whispered to Remus. He nodded and took her tiny hand in his, giving it an encouraging squeeze. By the fifth stroke, she was turning green as Marcus yelled and cried. Snape paused and saw the look on Tirza's face. "Would you take her out?" he asked Remus. Not the first person he would have chosen, but at the moment he had no choice. Remus nodded and gently led her from the room as the caning continued.  
  
"Are you alright?" Remus asked as they entered the hallway. "They're hurting him," she whispered, her face still slightly green. Remus felt confused. "It's my fault." He patted her shoulder. "You didn't cause this, he did. He made a choice to hurt you, knowing the consequences he would face if caught. If he had done this to someone else, he'd be getting the same thing." She nodded and rubbed her eyes. "But I don't like it when people hurt and that HAS to hurt." Remus wondered if she was truly Snape's daughter, having compassion for someone that could have and likely would have killed her. "Don't you worry about it; Dumbledore wouldn't allow something that he thought was unfair to be done even to someone like Flint." "Yeah," she decided. "That's true. But his poor ass is gonna hurt like hell!" She clapped her hands over her mouth and Remus smiled. "What?" he asked. "I'm not supposed to swear; don't tell my daddy or I'll get my mouth washed out with soap again," she begged. "I won't," he assured her. "I'm trying to give it up cuz daddy wants me to, but it's hard. I'm kinda like on the wagon, 'cept I don't drink booze. I did one time though and oh my god it felt weird," she told him. Remus fought the urge to laugh; Tirza was a funny little kid. Just then, Mr. Advokit led Marcus, crying and rubbing his bottom, from the office. Tirza watched them leave the school and sighed. "Are you alright?" Severus asked, coming to stand beside her. She nodded. "Ya know, he really did deserver that," she decided. "Cuz he's a meanie-moe." Severus put his arm around her shoulders. "I already told Isabel you would be late; do you feel like school or would you like the day off so you can rest?" "I'll go I like school; will you bring me though?" Snape nodded. "Bye Mr. Lupin!" Tirza yelled as she and Snape walked down the hallway.  
  
"Alright, I'm going to walk you to grandpa's office now before I go," Snape told Tirza as he entered the sitting room. She looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "Are you gonna wear that?" Snape was in his usual black robes. "Get dressed up daddy!" Snape rolled his eyes. "We're not going to a beauty pageant." Tirza giggled. "Well... yeah!" He sighed. "Do you really think it's necessary to wear something else?" Tirza nodded and Snape went back to his room, shaking his head, with Tirza close behind. The end result, at Tirza's insistence, was an outfit much resembling something a muggle would wear; a pair of black pants, with a nice shirt and jacket. "Much better," Tirza announced. After walking Tirza to Dumbledore's office, Snape nervously went to Isabel's quarters and knocked on the door. Isabel opened it and smiled at him. She was wearing a knee length, blue flowered skirt and white sweater; it was simple, but beautiful. Snape cleared his throat. "You... look... beautiful," Snape slowly said. Isabel blushed prettily. "Are you ready to go?" "Yes," she answered. Isabel took a bit of initiative and linked her arm through Severus' as they left the school. Just outside the gates, they apparated.  
  
An owl flew into Dumbledore's office and dropped a letter onto the desk. The old wizard opened it and looked it over; it was from the Ministry of Magic. They were requesting his presence at a meeting of the higher level members of confidential matters (not regarding Marcus). He sighed; this presented a problem. He had agreed to watch Tirza while Severus was out and would have to find someone to cover for him. The meeting was one he had to attend; the Ministry was considering amending one of the by-laws that he had been involved in making. He thought of whom he could ask; Minerva was doing the detentions in the dark forest, Filch was out of the question, Poppy had a patient from the earlier quidditch game and Severus hated Hagrid's animals around Tirza. The only person he could think of that he himself would trust was Remus. "Tirza?" The little girl looked up from her coloring book. "I am needed at the Ministry immediately. How would you feel if Remus Lupin watched you until I or your father returned?" Tirza smiled. "I don't mind, he's nice... but daddy might be mad." "Don't your about your father, I'll make sure he doesn't get upset over it. Gather your things and we shall go find Remus and ask him."  
  
"Of course I can; you don't think Severus will kill me, do you?" Severus hadn't been as nasty as usual since Remus had saved Tirza, but hadn't said whether or not she was to be around him. "I'll take care of Severus when I return, I'm sure you and Tirza will have a nice evening," Dumbledore replied. "Bye grandpa," Tirza said as the headmaster left. She turned to Remus and smiled, then plopped into a large stuffed chair. "So tell me a really cool story about when you were in school; I already heard the one where daddy turned you guys into girls." Remus chuckled as several good stories came to mind.  
  
A/N: What will Snape do when he finds out Remus has been babysitting Tirza? And what will Tirza and Remus do for fun? And what about Isabel and Severus' date? You'll just have to stay tuned... the next chapter will include the date and investigations into Draco's involvement in what Marcus did to Tirza. Tirza's sweet, she has a good heart, feeling bad for how much Marcus' caning had to hurt even though he deserved it. I'll try really hard to get the next chapter up by tomorrow night (late), but if not, then definitely Saturday afternoon.  
  
Lady-Snape: Well, I am trying to make the characters like they are in the books (except Sev cause he needed to get kinda soft!) and use things that are in the book, like invisibility cloak, etc, but kind of on my own timeline. Sirius will come as a friend of Remus' and Harry won't know yet until that time (which will be during Christmas holidays, before Snape and Tirza leave for New York City). Hope that answers your question!  
  
Lady Knight Nick: Thanks for your compliments! It is because of my reviewers that I keep posting, or this story would never have come so far. I hope you continue to enjoy it!  
  
Potter-Snape: Sirius, Remus and Tirza will have a lot of fun together during Sirius' visit!  
  
LostSoul: Thanks for the email! I hope things turned out good!  
  
Harriet Potter: Always love to see your reviews! And Sirius, along with Remus, will help Tirza get away with a little bit more of revenge!  
  
CraJure: It may take Sevvie a while, but he'll be nicer to Remus eventually. Especially since he and Tirza will be very good friends after he baby-sits her.  
  
AlexGray: Constructive criticism is good; everyone needs it from time to time! I think a lot of moms or grandmas invented cinni-sugar toast! It was always a fav of mine when I got sad, and still is. There will be a lot of surprises about the new Snape for Lupin; it's a pretty drastic change from the way he used to be, at least in how soft and gentle he is with Tirza or whenever she is around.  
  
AngelsCreation: Yes, there will be a prank against Malfoy specifically, but when that will come I cannot say, but it won't be too far in the future.  
  
Kenomee: You are absolutely right! Tirza does deserve a bit of revenge from time to time! I'm going to use Alrick's idea of Snape sitting Draco and Tirza down and telling them to calm the pranks or the next person to initiate one will be spanked in front of the other; that may bring a bit of peace for poor Sev for a few days at least, LOL! If they're smart, it will be a while before the next prank, but then that wouldn't be any fun, would it? Marcus is so definitely gone, never ever to return... if he ever did, God help him if he ran into Snape!! As much as I love Sevvie and have my own temper and stubbornness, he is one person I think would scare me into listening if I was a kid in his class! I am definitely a Slytherin at heart, too. I even got a Slytherin back pack off ebay and have been dragging it around! LOL! I love fun little things like that; besides, that was the present Aaron gave me for my surgery (since I have a hard time with allergies and flowers!) as well as a couple stuffed animals! He was so good about bringing my bunnies to me too, since I was afraid to lift them (they are all about six pounds, except for the baby, Mikey (who I base Jinn Jinn on) and he is a mini-lop, so he's only about two and a half pounds). I was very spoiled ( On the subject of Snape and Isabel becoming permanent, I really can't make up my mind cuz they both would have good storylines, so I might just put it to a poll for all my readers to vote and I'd base my decision on that.  
  
MissLKid: Yet another fan of cinni-sugar toast! Maybe it's an international fav or something, LOL! I'm glad that you don't really have expectations for the chapters, that makes it easier for me, but I try to give myself expectations sometimes.  
  
Raclswt: I don't think Snape will have much choice but to give in to let Tirza hang around with Lupin; after baby-sitting they'll be good friends and Tirza would go anyways, knowing her! It may just take some time for him to regard Lupin as a friend. Never understood the telephone thing either... go figure!  
  
Alrick: I am definitely going to have Snape threaten Draco and Tirza with your suggestion; the next one to play a prank gets a spanking while the other one watches! That ought to keep them in line for a little while anyways, but of course it won't last long. Then the question is, who will start it again and who will be the first to get caught, LOL! Awesome idea about cramps or some sort of pain at the sleepover and Snape having to be a good guy... he'll be so upset about ruining his reputation of being horrifying, LOL!  
  
Padfoot1979: Oh don't worry; Lupin will get in on the action! It's really not a fair match, Draco against Tirza. He can use his wand and such and Tirza doesn't have that. And she's entitled to a little bit of prank playing without getting caught from time to time!  
  
Luinthoron: Excellent idea of accidental magic; I'll have to have some pop up in the next couple chapters. Any suggestions of scenarios using it?  
  
Venus: Flint is lucky that Dumbledore didn't let Snape go to town and tear him apart! He better hope he never meets Sev in a dark alley, LOL!  
  
SugarPrincess: I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of Snape's wrath either; unless it was something I was very passionate about, I think I'd just be good. Then there's the other side of me, the more Slytherin side that would try very hard to get detention with the potions master, LOL! Tirza will start to call him Uncle Remus in the next chapter and Uncle Remus will come in handy for some future prank playing. 


	69. Babysitting, Dates, and Court

"No, don't give her the paper, she'll eat it," Tirza warned as Remus pushed a scrap of paper towards Jinn Jinn. "It's alright if she eats it, there's nothing important on it." Tirza giggled. "Jinn Jinn loves paper and daddy yells every time she goes anywhere near his stuff." "I'll bet he does," Remus replied. "So are you doing okay after everything that happened yesterday and this morning?" Tirza's giggling came to an immediate halt. "Yeah, I guess so. I don't want the bad thing to happen again and I thought it was so I owe you something really special okay?" "You don't have to owe me anything," Remus told her softly. "What bad thing are you talking about though?" He watched as Tirza's eyes filled with tears. "I don't wanna talk about it." Remus nodded. "Did you already have supper?" "Yeah and Jinn Jinn did too, I gave her lettuce," she told him, picking up the rabbit. "Youz my cute wittle baby," she cooed to the rabbit, kissing its head. "You want to hold her? She wouldn't bite, but watch out cuz she might eat your clothes." Remus carefully took the little rabbit and held it on his lap. Jinn Jinn sniffed his hand, and then licked it a few times before stretching out on his lap. "She's a very nice rabbit." "Thank you Mr. Lupin. Um, do I have to call you Mr. Lupin?" Tirza asked. "I don't see why you'd have too," Remus replied. "Can I call you uncle Remus?" She asked. Remus nodded. She smiled brightly. "Cool! Hey, can I ask you a question?" "Sure." "Why do your eyes look like they do?" she asked curiously. "Because I was bitten by a werewolf when I was young and am now one," Remus replied honestly. Tirza's eyes went wide. "Awesome! For real?" "For real." She giggled. "Cool; I know a werewolf! Awesome! Does my daddy know?" "Yes; that's one of the reasons that he doesn't particularly want you around me," he stated. "So since you're good at pranks and stuff, if I ever wanted to play a prank on Draco, would you help me?" Remus chuckled. "I don't think your father would appreciate that." Tirza rolled her eyes. "No, he's not fun like that. But it's a war..."  
  
Isabel and Snape sat in a restaurant in muggle London, over a bottle of wine and delicious Italian cooking. "I told you you'd like it Severus," Isabel said with a wink. "Alright, I'll admit that I was skeptical and that this is certainly not my favorite city to be in, but this is excellent food, as well as excellent company." She blushed prettily. "You are quite the charmer, aren't you?" Snape chuckled. "I do believe that you are the first to ever tell me that." "Well then everyone else is blind to your qualities," she replied quietly. Snape felt shy and cleared his throat. "You must be exaggerating," he stated. Isabel shook her head no. "I mean it." Just then the bill came. "Oh, maybe we should get something for Tirza so she doesn't feel left out?" Isabel suggested. Severus nodded and looked over the dessert menu, choosing an Oreo brownie dessert that only a true chocolate lover would enjoy. Once the bill was paid and they were out of sight of any muggles, Snape put a spell on the dessert to keep it fresh, and then shrunk it and its box to be kept in Isabel's purse. "We better get going or we'll miss the movie," Isabel pointed out. Snape nodded and once again extended his arm, which she took and they continued down the street.  
  
Tirza giggled hysterically and rolled right off the chair and onto the floor. "Are you okay?" Remus asked as he helped her up off the floor. "Maybe that chocolate bar wasn't such a good idea," he mused. Tirza giggled again. "No, silly, it's not the chocolate! Daddy says I'm very... what is that word... energetic! And bouncy too." "That is extremely apparent." "Hey!" Tirza said; she pretended to look insulted and stuck her tongue out at him. "None of that... or I might make your tongue stay that way," Remus told her with a wink. Her dark eyes went wide. "Can you really do that?" He nodded. "Cool! Can you teach me?" Remus chuckled. "Maybe some other time." "Aw tribbles," she replied disgustedly. "What?" he asked. She giggled at the confused look on his face. "Well daddy doesn't like it when I swear so I use different words instead." "But what exactly is a tribble?" "Too hard to explain right now; sometime I will show you, okay?" "Alright. I have a question for you; why did Madame Pompfrey ask you if you had been flying brooms in the hallways again?" Remus inquired. Tirza blushed and ducked her head, causing him to chuckle. She scowled and he burst out laughing. "Hey, don't laugh at me!" "I wasn't laughing at you, you just looked so much like your dad when you gave me that look," Remus assured her. "Oh. "So were you really flying brooms in the hallways?" "Yes, but like you should talk!" she retorted. "I was really really bored cuz my oven caught on fire and the closet was open and daddy wouldn't let me fly by myself outside, but he never said inside." Remus shook his head. "So how did Poppy find out about it?" Tirza sighed. "Cuz I fell off and hurted my arm it was broken real bad and she had to fix it, but it was a good thing that my arm was broke." Again, a confused look came over Remus' face. "Why was it good that your arm was broken?" Tirza blushed. "Cuz then daddy felt bad about my arm and didn't spank me," she replied quietly. "I gotted grounded instead for a billion years." "A billion, huh?" She nodded. "Yeah, five weeks is like a billion! And I haven't even been allowed to touch a broom yet... you wanna let me fly? Please? Pretty please?" "No, that would not be a good idea." She sighed. "Please? I'll love you forever and ever?" He smiled and patted her head. "I think your dad would kill us both." "Well he wouldn't kill me silly! Cuz I'm cute!" Remus chuckled and quickly changed the subject before she became too cute to resist.  
  
"Ya know, sometimes this place is so big that it really sucks. I get lost still sometimes and I really don't know any good places to hide, like the other night when Draco was chasing me," Tirza commented while coloring. "Well, my friends and I knew every single passage way in this school. I'd show them to you if you only use them to hide if someone is chasing you or for someplace quiet to think," Remus replied. Tirza smiled. "Really?" He nodded. "Sweet!" she shouted. "Let's go!" She took his hand and tried pulling him out of his chair, but fell backwards. "Wow, you're really heavy." Remus chuckled and led the way from his office. They spent nearly an hour and half going through secret passages that led to unused classrooms, the kitchens, even one that led to Hogsmeade. "You shouldn't use the one that goes to Hogsmeade though; I think you're too little to be wandering around by yourself," Remus cautioned. Tirza wrinkled her face into a frown. "I'm not too little." "What aren't you only six?" he teased. Tirza made a disgusted noise that reminded him of Snape. "I'm TEN, thank you very much!" "Oh, well excuse me. But still, don't use that one, alright?" She nodded reluctantly. "I want another story," she whined as they headed back to his office. Remus chuckled. "You really enjoy stories about your father's school days, don't you?" "Yeah, cuz then I can tease him about it later," Tirza told him. "Okay, let me think..." Remus told her.  
  
At nine-thirty, Remus looked up from his book and glanced towards Tirza. She was sitting on the sofa with her headphones on, listening to her Backstreet Boys CD. "Tirza?" he called. "Are you tired at all?" When he received no answer, he went over to where she sat and chuckled softly. Tirza was fast asleep, with her music still blaring in her ears. Shaking his head, he took the CD player and headphones from her and put them on the coffee table. He gently moved her so that she was laying down instead of sitting up and covered her with a blanket; she never even moved. He turned off several lights and sat more in the back of his office with a single light, not wanting to disturb her sleep. He had actually had quite a nice time baby-sitting her. She was certainly energetic, but she was good and very sweet; if she hadn't looked so much like Snape, Remus would never have believed that they were related. Other than her looks and certain expressions in her face, they were completely opposite. It was no wonder though that Severus had become so soft around her; it was impossible to not like her and fall under her spell of cuteness. He cast one last glance at the sleeping little girl before turning his attentions back to his book.  
  
"I hope you liked the movie. I really had no idea what kind you would like and Tirza wasn't sure either," Isabel said as they walked out of the movie theater. As a last minute thought, she had chosen Sweet Home Alabama for them to see, and though he hadn't complained, she worried that Severus hadn't enjoyed the movie. "I'll admit that it was not one I'd see on my own, but I cannot say that I didn't enjoying seeing it with you," he replied. Isabel smiled shyly. "So how was your first trip to the movies?" He chuckled. "Most enjoyable; I enjoyed the company more then the movie." She looped her arm through his again as they walked down the street. "Should we stop for a drink or something before heading back?" she asked. Severus looked at his watch; it was already nearly ten-thirty. "I think not this time; I promised Tirza that she could stay up until I returned and I don't want her up too late. Besides, I have a rather worried feeling, which sounds absolutely ridiculous..." "Not to me," Isabel interrupted. Severus gave her a small smile. "I really think I should get back to her though; I apologize for cutting the evening short." Isabel shook her head. "There's no need to apologize; I completely understand. Tirza is your little girl and the top thing on your mind, which is right where she should be. If you feel that we should head back, I am perfectly fine with that." "I appreciate that," he told her quietly. They walked away from all the muggles, to a private and rather dark spot, then apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts.  
  
Tirza rolled over on the couch, trying to shake the icky dreams away. The dreams continued, and her skin burned where she could remember being touched. She subconsciously tried to rub the burning sensation away, but the nightmare grew more powerful, as it always did, becoming worse and worse every minute. Tirza screamed in her sleep and started kicking and hitting at the air. Remus nearly fell out of his chair at her scream and looked over to see her thrashing about. He wasn't sure what was going on and decided to wake her up. She screamed again as he was walking towards the couch and struggled harder against some imaginary force. "Tirza, Tirza," he called, gently rubbing her shoulder. "Wake up." Without opening her eyes, she started hitting in the direction of where the new touch came from. "Stop it! You're hurting me!" she shouted. Remus stepped back as she continued to shout; there was no way he had hurt her when he rubbed her shoulder. What in the world was going on? "DADDY!" she screeched. She yelled for Severus again and then her eyes popped open and she looked around her wildly. She didn't see what she was looking for and burst into tears; she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head against them, crying and shaking. "Daddy," she wailed. Remus slowly came towards her again and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Tirza, are you alright? What's wrong?" he asked softly. She hit his hand away and cried harder. "Daddy?" she called again through her tears. "Daddy, its bad, where are you?!?!?" Remus felt utterly confused, but he had to do something; she was just sitting there, crying and shaking, looking so little and scared. He sat beside her and gently rubbed her back; he tried to talk to her, but it was like she was in some kind of trance. She started to gag and he picked her up and brought her to the bathroom, thinking she might throw up. She didn't even try to hit his touch as she continued to gag. He barely got her there in time before she started to throw up, her face growing as pale as a sheet. He didn't know if she wanted him there, but he couldn't leave her alone if she was sick, so he sat down beside her. She didn't really even notice he was there; she was too busy being sick. When her stomach calmed, she allowed him to wash her face as she continued to cry. "Tirza, what is wrong? What can I do?" Remus asked as he helped her stand. "Hold me," she said through her sobs. He picked her up and she leaned her head against his shoulder, soaking his shirt with her tears.  
  
Isabel and Severus apparated to right outside the Hogwarts gate. Severus gave the password and the gate let them onto the school grounds; they started walking towards the school, but turned around when they heard a popping sound. There behind them, stood Dumbledore. Snape's face grew dark. "Albus are you or are you not supposed to be watching my child?" he asked through clenched teeth. "I apologize Severus, but I was urgently needed at the Ministry. She is in good hands, I assure you," Dumbledore replied calmly. "Whose hands?" "Remus is watching her." Snape stood there for a moment, looking like he might explode. "You know how I feel about that man!" he shouted when he regained his voice. "Severus, you know how much I care about Tirza. I would never leave her with Remus if I didn't trust him completely," Dumbledore countered. Snape turned and stalked towards the school, with both Isabel and Dumbledore following close behind. Snape stormed through the hallways towards Lupin's office and suddenly stopped. He could hear crying... "Merlin, its Tirza!" he shouted. He ran the rest of the way and threw open the door of Lupin's office. Remus was sitting on the sofa, holding a sobbing Tirza in his lap. Severus stalked over to the couch and took Tirza from Lupin. "Daddy," she whispered, cuddling against his chest as he held her in his arms. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Snape shouted. "Now wait a minute," Remus began calmly. "I didn't do anything. She..." "If you've scared her or hurt her, you won't live long enough to regret it!" Snape yelled back. Tirza whimpered at his shouts and he kissed her head. "Shh, it's alright, I'm here," he told her softly. "The dreams daddy," she whispered. "And you weren't here and I was scared." What had actually happened dawned on Snape and he reluctantly looked at Remus. "I... apologize... for over reacting," he stumbled over the words. "I misunderstood the situation." Remus nodded. "I don't know what happened; one minute she was sleeping and the next she was screaming. She got sick and she wanted me to hold her." "Again, I apologize," Snape said as he turned to leave the office. He carried the still crying Tirza down to the dungeons. "A might overprotective," Remus commented. Both Isabel and Dumbledore nodded. "But not without good reason to be," Isabel told him.  
  
With Tirza still in his arms, Snape poured a tiny amount of her potion into a glass. "Drink it quickly." She did and handed the glass back to him. "Daddy, I was scared and you weren't there," she said as she cuddled against him again. Snape felt incredibly guilty; he had been out having a wonderful time and his baby had been scared and he hadn't been there for her. "I'm sorry baby," he whispered as he sat down and started to gently rock her. "Does that help you feel better?" She nodded. "I'm glad your back daddy. I missed you and I was really scared. But uncle Remus was really nice and didn't yell at me even though I threw up on the rug in his bathroom." Snape groaned inwardly at the thought of Lupin being Uncle Remus, but there was no stopping Tirza once she decided to become attached to someone and give them a nickname; Auntie Min (McGonagall) and Grandpa could attest to that. He kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry I wasn't there." Tirza wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his face. "Its okay daddy, you didn't mean too. And Uncle Remus took good care of me. We had fun until I fell asleep and the bad dreams came." He marveled at how sweet she was to him, feeling like he didn't deserve it, especially after not being there for her nightmare. "You are a sweetheart, do you know that?" he whispered. Tirza giggled. "You tell me that lots. Do I have to go to bed?" Severus smiled at her. "No, not just yet." "So did you have fun with Isabel?" Severus nodded. "Yes, I did. We had a nice dinner and went to a movie. I think she still has the dessert I brought back for you." "Dessert? Ooh, can I have it now?" Snape rolled his eyes. "No, it is eleven o'clock; you do not need sweets this late at night." Tirza sighed. "Sometimes, you're no fun, ya know that?" "I'm just the big nasty evil daddy, right?" Tirza giggled. "No, not nasty and evil, silly! You're the greatest and I love you so much more then mommy!" Snape was caught a bit off guard at the statement that she loved him more then she loved her mother, but decided to talk about that at a later time. It really didn't surprise him though, considering the things he had been told. "I love you too baby."  
  
"That is impossible!" Snape shouted the next morning, slamming his fist down on Dumbledore's desk. "He had to be involved!" "I understand your suspicions Severus, as they were the same as mine, but Mr. Malfoy had nothing to do with Mr. Flint's crimes." Snape started pacing the office, trying to get his temper under control. He and Dumbledore had decided to use a truth potion on Draco, who would do anything to not have another letter sent to his father, to see if he had been involved in the crimes Marcus had committed. Snape had brewed the potion himself and Dumbledore had administered it and asked the questions. "You made the potion Severus, so there was no mistakes; Marcus was lying, Draco was no involvement what so ever, other then telling Marcus that he thought Tirza had dyed his hair." "Unbelievable. The one thing we are absolutely sure he was involved with and he's not," Snape fumed. "I am most certainly going to have a talk with him and Tirza; all these pranks between each other need to stop, and I'll see to it that they do." Dumbledore nodded. "I also received some letters from the Ministry. It seems Mr. Flint wants a trial, seems to think he can prove his innocence." Snape growled. "I'm afraid Tirza will have to testify; they have not yet set a date for the trial, but will let us know. This second letter came for you by the same owl," Dumbledore held an envelope out to Severus. He took it and looked at it; it also had the seal of the Wizard Justice on it. He opened the letter and scanned its contents. "Dear Mr. S. Snape. We have received your request to legally change your daughter's last name to Snape and will require both you and the child, Tirza J. Shelby, to come before the court. There it will be accepted or rejected, though we do not foresee any problems with the name change, as long as the child is still willing. You will see you on Monday, December 6, at 10AM sharp. Sincerely, Mr. V. Advokit, Wizard Justice" "What is it Severus?" Snape looked up from the letter. "It's about Tirza changing from Shelby to Snape; they want us to be in court on December 6th." Dumbledore nodded. "I haven't talked to Tirza about this since I first mentioned it; I wonder if she still wants to?" Snape mused, turning and leaving the office, setting of in search of his daughter.  
  
Snape found Tirza in their quarters, visiting with Isabel and eating her dessert. She waved to him, her face filled with whip cream and chocolate sauce. "Aren't you a lovely sight?" he sneered. Isabel frowned at him slightly, but Tirza giggled. "Come here," she waved him over. When he stood in front of her, she pulled on his robe, pulling him down closer to her face and gave him a big whip cream and chocolate kiss. "There, now you're pretty too!" Isabel's face relaxed as she realized that Tirza knew her father was just kidding. "Good morning," Severus said as he faced Isabel. She smiled. "Good morning." "I hope you do not mind, but I wish to speak with Tirza privately. Perhaps you ladies could visit later?" Snape asked. "Of course. Enjoy your dessert honey," Isabel said as she left the room. Snape sat down on the couch beside Tirza, who was licking the bowl, getting every last bit of goodness. "That looks incredibly disgusting," he commented. She giggled. "Wuz up?" He took a deep breath before beginning. "Well, there are two things. The first is that Flint wants a trial, which means you'll have to testify in court." Tirza scrunched up her face into a frown. "That sucks. What else?" "The second is that we are due at court on December 6th if you still want to change your last name to Snape. Do you still wish to do that?" She nodded. "I don't want to be Shelby no more, ever. I want to be your little girl, cuz I love you bestest." Snape felt flattered, but at the same time a little hesitant. "I don't like mommy no more, cuz she made me sad. I hate her!" Tirza shouted. Snape reached out a rubbed her cheek. "You shouldn't hate your mother. She made some bad choices, but she still loved you. You know that, right?" he asked. "But daddy, can't I like you better?" she asked, feeling confused. "I'm not saying that you can't love me and like me, but it's in a different way then how you loved your mother. I know that you don't hate her, you just feel sad, right?" She nodded, looking miserable. Severus pulled her onto his lap and kissed her head. "Your mother loved you, very much," he told her. It felt like he was telling a lie, but he knew it hurt Tirza to think that she hated her mother, even though she said she did. "She was very sick baby, and it made her do things that she didn't want to do sometimes. She never meant to hurt you." Tirza looked up at him, her eyes glittering with unshed tears. "Are you sure? It was cuz she was sick and not cuz she hated me?" He nodded. "I'm absolutely positive. I know that you think you love me more, but it's just a different kind of love then what you had for your mother. Do you understand?" "I guess so," she replied, sighing deeply. "Can I still be Snape? Cuz I'm your little girl and I wanna have your name too." "Of course," he assured her.  
  
A/N: Marcus' trial will be coming soon, as well as the name changing. More stuff about Draco and Tirza (and Snape talking with them), Tirza hating her mother, which Isabel will help with and Severus will make a big decision about having a relationship with Isabel. Stay tuned! And happy Easter all! Sorry this wasn't up last night, but my sister got sick and so everyone was going to come to MY house! I've been cleaning and cooking like crazy, its insanity!!  
  
Mg08: Hope this was up before you went off the deep end, LOL! Glad you like it!  
  
AlexGray: So does Lupin seem to fit in this chapter as well? Did Marcus really take his 7th year twice? I forgot about that!  
  
Mary: I am very pleased that you are happy with the story! Glad you made an exception and read it, hope it'll keep you entertained!  
  
Venus: There will be a short trial for the idiotic Marcus. More about Snape and Isabel in the next chapter.  
  
Alrick: Sev will definitely have to lighten up, for Tirza will be determined to hang out with him from now on! If she knows what's good for her, she won't have him take her flying, as her three weeks restriction from flying isn't up for another three days (if I remember correctly, it might only be two). Awesome idea of Snape threatening to spank the next prankster in front of the innocent party, so to speak. Wonder how long peace between the two will last... not too long knowing them! Marcus will be charged with attempted murder at the trial. And what a surprise that Malfoy wasn't involved! Marcus was just being spiteful and trying to do his "friend" a favor at the same time. And Remus was very good about Tirza feeling guilty-she really doesn't need any more then she's got!  
  
Luinthoron: Hope you like it!  
  
LostSoul: So far I have no plans of Tirza being around Lupin when he does his werewolf thing. I think Snape would monitor their interaction too closely for that to happen. He'll work on trusting Lupin, but it will take awhile. I've never been caned either and I certainly wouldn't want to be! I think it would be horrible... which is why it is such a good thing to have happen to Marcus, someone that is evil. Will definitely have to add some accidental magic in the next couple of chapters! Especially against Draco, the archenemy, LOL! And yes I do have bunnies. Two boys; Teddy is four years old and is a Holland Lop. Mikey is one years old and is a mini Lop. Then two girls (in separate rooms from the boys, LOL!) that are both Holland Lops and are actually sisters and they are three years old, named Kelli and Katie. They are a lot of fun! Dwarf bunnies are so cute, they are so tiny! My favs are the lops though, I love their ears.  
  
Harriet Potter: Glad I'm keeping you happy, LOL!  
  
Jene: That is too bad your sister is getting sick of hearing about it, but my honey gets the same way sometimes, LOL! They just don't know what their missing, lol! And about Draco, ya gotta have an enemy or two!  
  
CraJure: I don't know if this really qualifies for AU, but I kinda follow my own timeline, but keep things are far as character and stuff that they do (minus Voldie stuff) with the movies/books.  
  
Rox-Angel-Malfoy: Remus was pretty cool for saving Tirza, wasn't he? He's a good guy to have around! I will try and email you about some of the stories that I am keeping up with, right now I am just going to upload and take some Motrin......... the relatives are finally gone!  
  
Jetsog-Ger: Oh don't worry, there will be more pranks between him and Tirza, even though Snape will threaten to spank the next prankster in front of the one the prank was played on... I have a feeling they'll both be getting some "extra attention" from Sevvie about their pranks, Draco in particular!  
  
Potter-Snape: Well, I included your idea, but didn't go into detail..... That will come up later where she uses some of the passages. Thanks for the suggestion!  
  
AngelsCreation: You'll have to wait and see about Sev and Isabel until the next chapter. It may surprise you, but then it may be exactly what you expected.  
  
Kenomee: But Marcus was happy to get away from Snape. I sure wouldn't have wanted to be in his shoes! The truce between Sev and Remus will come slowly, on Sev's part anyways. You are right about Tirza and not remembering about being punished! It will be interesting to see which one gets caught more, Draco or Tirza. I don't think either one will appreciate the "extra attention" Snape will give them if they don't stop their pranks. But of course they couldn't stop all together, that wouldn't be any fun! And I'm glad you didn't eat Poco!  
  
Racwlst: This is Harry and Co's first year, Oliver's fourth. I know it doesn't follow the books to have Sirius come, but he's gonna come anyways, during Christmas break!  
  
Padfoot1979: I'm not sympathetic like Tirza is either. Marcus got everything he deserved and will at the trial too.  
  
MissLKid: Well, Malfoy can't be punished for what Marcus did, because Draco wasn't involved in it. He'll have some run ins with Tirza and Snape coming up which will not make him happy, LOL!  
  
Ladysnape575: I kinda run on my own timeline, so yes it is Harry and Co's first year. And Draco looked familiar, as in resembled his father, just like Tirza looked familiar to him too. Sirius will be coming, during Christmas break! 


	70. Rules and A Regret

Tirza sat in Snape's office wearing her headphones; he had asked her to wait there for him, but he wasn't back yet and she was getting sick of sitting there. Finally Snape entered with room, with an unhappy looking Draco in tow. The two kids stuck their tongues out at each other as Snape steered Draco into the chair beside Tirza. "Will you two ever stop acting so childish?" Snape questioned, sounding extremely annoyed. The two looked at each other, then at Snape, and started laughing. "Um, dad, I thought we WERE children? So isn't that, like, our job?" Draco nodded his agreement and Snape groaned. "Never mind that. I have brought both of you here because I am fed up with all of your practical jokes. Look what it got Flint?" Draco and Tirza watched Snape as he lectured, wondering where all this was heading. "So I have decided that the end of all jokes and pranks is NOW. I will be keeping a very close eye on both of you; if anyone plays or attempts a prank again, the culprit will find him OR herself over my knee before they can say quidditch, and with the victim or intended victim of the joke watching." Tirza and Draco's mouths dropped open. "That's not fair!" Draco yelled. "Yeah! You can't do that!" Tirza added. Snape looked at her, his eyebrow raised. "I most certainly can and will; you know me better than that young lady. I am always true to my word. And I promise the both of you that it will not be a pleasant experience should one either of you end up over my knee." Both of the kids frowned at the rather annoying smirk on Severus' face. "You can't spank me in front of a girl!" Draco protested. "Of course I can Mr. Malfoy. I assure you both that no one will be punished without conclusive proof of guilt, as that would be a miscarriage of authority." Tirza giggled. "Is this funny to you young lady?" Snape demanded. She shook her head no. "It's not funny, it's horrible! But I didn't understand a thing that you last said except for I and both and you and one. Oh and I understood no, too. And of! Can't forget of, poor thing, always being ignored; it's not right, I tell ya." Snape groaned. "I mean that I won't spank anyone without proof that they did the prank or is caught red handed, so the saying goes, as I do not feel that would be fair." She nodded. "Good, glad we're all speaking English again." Draco laughed at her comment and Tirza's face grew dark. "You think I'm funny? Wanna make something of it, pretty boy?" she yelled. "Yeah, I do!" Draco shouted back.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Snape thundered. He turned to look threateningly at Tirza. "You start a fight for your own entertainment and not for protection, and your bare bottom will SERIOUSLY regret it, young lady." Draco laughed again, pointing at the blush on Tirza's face. "That is plenty from you Mr. Malfoy." He continued to laugh and Tirza stepped forward, her hands balled into fists. Snape quickly stepped between the two. "I will NOT warn you again," Snape told Tirza, his voice dangerously low. With a murderous glance to Draco, Tirza relaxed her hands and stepped back, knowing she was dangerously close to being spanked. "You may go Mr. Malfoy; just remember what I said." Draco nodded, and with one last smirk to Tirza, left the room. Snape sat in one of the vacated chairs and sighed, then pulled Tirza to stand in front of him. "You try my patience, do you know that child?" She nodded a slight smirk on her pretty face. "Good, then my mission is nearly complete," she told him seriously. Snape shook his head and kissed her forehead. "I really do not understand what gets into you sometimes," he mused. Tirza gave him a funny look and laughed. "You sit with me almost every meal; how can you not know what goes inside my tummy?" Snape playfully swatted her bottom and chuckled, then pulled his giggling daughter onto his lap. "You, my dear, are a smart alec." She giggled. "Is that like a smart as... I mean acre?" He nodded. "Ah, another mission nearly completed. The Big Giant Head will be much pleased," she told him. (Okay, Big Giant Head is from the show Third Rock From The Sun, with John Lithgow and Jane Curtain, who used to be on Saturday Night Live, though she was never my fav. My fav on the old Saturday Night Live was Roseanne Rosanna-Danna. If you don't know what I'm talking about, then don't waste your time trying to figure it out, it's not worth the energy, LOL!) "Or was I supposed to report those missions to Ardeth Bay (from The Mummy movies) and all things pink and loud to The Big Giant Head?" she wondered. "What!?!?" Snape asked, a hilarious look of confusion clouding his face. She giggled and kissed his face. "Daddy, sometimes you annoy ME." He chuckled. "Do I now?" "Yep. I think I should torture you," she replied and began tickling his neck. He soon was the one "torturing" her. "Okay, I give up!" she yelled between giggles. Snape kissed her cheek and released her feet.  
  
"Daddy, have you thought about my sleepover yet?" Tirza asked that night at dinner. Snape groaned. "Another sleepover? Why Severus, you're just becoming a regular little hostess aren't you," McGonagall teased. Snape shot her a look of death. "No, don't tease him auntie Min or he'll say no cuz he's crabby," Tirza interjected. Snape turned his attention to Tirza, completely ignoring McGonagall. "Yes I have thought about your sleepover and have decided that you may have it." "Yippy!" Tirza shouted, throwing her arms around him. "I've also decided that because you have been a good girl, except for the Hogsmeade incident, that your grounding in now over." Tirza began smothering him with kisses, much to Snape's embarrassment and the enjoyment of those around him. "Really child, calm down," he gently scolded. Tirza giggled and returned to her own chair. "Am I really not grounded anymore?" He nodded. "Daddy, you're the coolest ever!" Tirza announced with a bright smile. "Just be good and don't make me regret this, alright?" She saluted him and giggled. "Javohl herr kommandant!" (Loosely translated, it means yes sir, though I know I am spelling it badly) "Here we go with the bilingual things again," Snape replied with fake disgust. "Ah daddy, just admit it, you're a softie inside and you know it!" Tirza prompted. "Yes Severus... you certainly have seemed to get a rather marshmallow consistency to your rather thorny nature," McGonagall added. Snape ignored them both and finished his dinner.  
  
"Daddy!" Tirza yelled as she stomped into the empty Potions classroom. He looked up from the cabinet at a very angry and very wet little girl. "And what, may I ask, happened to you?" She scowled and stood there dripping, her clothes totally soaked. "The OLDEST trick in the book! I didn't know he could stoop THAT low!" she yelled. "What do you mean?" Snape asked as he steered the dripping girl into their quarters. "Draco! He used the bucket of water on top of the door joke. And he used magic to keep it there and spill ONLY when I opened the door! It's not fair that he gets to use magic, cuz that makes it hard to get him back," she whined as Snape deposited her in the bathtub. "Hey?" she asked, giving him a funny look. "I'm going to give you a towel and bring you some dry clothes, but I don't want you dripping all over the place." Tirza nodded and stood there with her arms across her chest as Severus went to find her something to wear. He sat on the couch in the sitting room while she changed and could hear her grumbling from inside the bathroom. "Daddy, you said you were gonna spank the next one to play a trick, so go spank him!" she ordered as she emerged from the bathroom, her hair wrapped in a towel. "Did you see him do it?" She shook her head no. "Then how do you know it was him?" Snape questioned. She plopped onto the couch with a huff. "Who else would? Duh!" she retorted angrily. "Tirza, as I told you last time, I can't do anything without proof that it was him," he reminded her. "That's not fair," she whined. Snape remained silent, knowing that anything he said would not make her any less angry. "How am I supposed to fight him when he gets to use magic?" she mused to herself. "You WILL NOT fight him. If I catch YOU playing a prank, I WILL carry through on my threat to spank the culprit in front of the victim and you can also expect a continued spanking on your bare behind after Mr. Malfoy leaves," Snape warned her sternly. Her mouth dropped open in disbelief, but the look on his face told her that he was absolutely serious. "You're being mean," she pouted. "No," he replied. "I am trying to keep you from causing trouble, which is a very difficult job I might add." Despite feeling mad, she giggled. "It can't be THAT tough," she told him. Snape smiled and pulled her onto his lap. "You have no idea," he stated, kissing her head. "Are you sure that I can't do something back? Please daddy?" Snape shook his head. "Absolutely not. You are forbidden from playing jokes against Malfoy." Tirza's eyebrow rose. "Forbidden? What is this, 1847?" Snape's eyebrow rose. "What was so significant about 1847?" Tirza sighed, sounding slightly exasperated. "Well it was ages ago, that's all! Nobody tells people things are forbidden anymore. That went out even before disco died!" "Well whether or not it passed on before disco, I am very serious young lady. I don't like having to be angry with you, so be good, alright?" he asked gently. Snape rubbed her arm, and then hugged her close. "Alright?" he repeated. Tirza scowled, but nodded.  
  
Over the next two days, Draco did everything he could to bother Tirza without getting caught. Another bucket of water trick, a dead leech (stolen from Potions class) in her sandwich, which she narrowly missed eating, her sweatshirt that she left at the quidditch game turned up shredded in her pink bag. She complained and whined to Snape many times, but she could not prove that he had done those things and of course, there were no witnesses. Tirza was getting extremely frustrated and angry, but Snape was watching her like a hawk and she wasn't sure if she wanted to risk getting caught and get spanked in front of Malfoy. It was very difficult for her to fight her urge for revenge, especially when Molly was mysteriously turned green on Wednesday night. On top of trying to stay out of trouble, Tirza was worried about Friday. The Ministry had written to Snape that Tirza would need to testify at the trial against Flint on Friday. She was nervous about being in the same room as him again, in case he might try and use magic on her. She had never been in court before either and she HATED talking in front of strangers. The trial was added stress that she did not need, but quietly suffered through anyway. Snape always got so worried when she asked for the special potion or the Dreamless Sleep potions and she didn't want to be fussed over.  
  
The next morning Snape rolled over in his bed to shut off his alarm that was beeping incessantly. Or at least he tried to roll over, but a small, fuzzy lump next to him was in his way. Snape sat up in surprise and Tirza's head popped out from under the covers. "Hi," she said with a yawn. She looked up at him with a sleepy smile; the look on his face was not a happy one. It was his 'I am cranky, get the hell outta my way or else' look'; usually that look was not a problem for Tirza, so she didn't pay attention to it and sat up. Snape made a soft growling noise and looked sharply at her. "Why is it that I have nearly rolled on top of you for five mornings in a row now? I don't know if you've noticed, but you do have your own bed; perhaps you might try using it!" he snapped. As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them. Tears welled up in Tirza's dark eyes, her face full of devastation. "Tirza, I..." he started. She scooted away from him. "I have to go to the bathroom," she whispered. He watched her silently leave his bedroom, closing the door behind her. But instead of hearing the bathroom door, he heard the larger door of their chambers open. "Tirza!" he called. He heard the door slam and jumped out of his bed and hurriedly threw on his robe, then took off after her. He could hear her sobbing somewhere down the hall, but wasn't sure where she was going. He decided to go to Isabel's quarters; she was probably heading there like last time.  
  
Tirza ran sobbing down the hallway in her fuzzy slippers and long red flannel nightgown. She was crying so hard that it was difficult to breath and she could hardly see through her tears. Snape wasn't following her and she was glad; she never wanted to see him again! She wanted to leave and go anywhere; she couldn't run away though. But she knew where she could go, and knew the way there like the back of her hand. Blinded by her tears, she ran into someone and momentarily stopped crying. "Hey, where are you going so fast?" Remus asked. Tirza started to cry again and attempted to move around him, but Remus put his hands on her shoulders, stopping her. "What's wrong? What happened?" he asked. Tirza was even more upset then the night that Marcus attacked her and when she had gotten sick in his office, so he knew that something terrible must have happened. Tirza continued to sob as she tried to tell him what was wrong; the only thing he could understand was the word Grandpa, and he knew exactly who that meant. "You want to see your grandpa?" he asked softly. Tirza nodded and Remus kept one hand on her shoulder and gently guided her to Dumbledore's office. He whispered the password and the gargoyle sprang to life. As soon as the office door came into view, Tirza threw it open and ran into Dumbledore's arms. "Wanna go way," she told him, crying into his shoulder. Remus quietly left the office as Dumbledore picked up the distraught little girl and sat down, placing her on his lap. "Shhh, calm down sweetheart, you'll make yourself sick," Dumbledore whispered.  
  
Isabel, her hair a mess from being aroused from sleep, wearing her sunshine yellow robe, opened her door to find Severus Snape. "What's up?" she asked, stifling a yawn. "Has Tirza come here?" he asked urgently. She shook her head. "No, why?" Snape took a deep breath. "I made a horrible mistake; I've really hurt her. I didn't mean too, but the look on her face..." his voice trailed off and he could feel tears spring up in his eyes. "What happened?" she asked, wide awake. "Snape!" someone yelled from down the hallway. Both Snape and Isabel turned to the direction of the voice and saw Remus Lupin heading towards them. "Severus, I've been looking for you. I found Tirza nearly hysterical in the hallway. She wanted to see Dumbledore, so I brought her to him, but she's really upset," Remus told them. Snape nodded and hurried to Dumbledore's office. He had really made a mess of things this time.  
  
"But Grandpa, you weren't there. He really meant it, you shoulda seen his face," Tirza wailed. Dumbledore patted her back gently; suddenly his door burst open and he looked up to find a distraught Snape in the doorway. Dumbledore frowned at the younger man as Tirza turned to look at him. "Go away! You're just like mommy and I hate you! You're just like mommy! You don't want me either!" she shouted. Severus could feel his heart breaking, knowing he had been the one to make his little girl feel this way. "Baby, I'm so sorry," he whispered, on the verge of crying himself. "Fuck you!" she shouted back. Dumbledore looked between Severus and Tirza, not sure what to do. Snape suddenly took Tirza from Dumbledore's arms; the little girl began to struggle against his hold. "Tirza, I'm sorry. It was terrible of me to say that and I truly didn't mean it. Please don't cry my baby." She shook her head, still struggling. "I want you very much! I promise that I will never hurt you like this again; I didn't mean a word of it. It was wrong of me to say that and it's killing me that I've hurt you so much." He kissed her forehead and rocked her in his arms. She continued to struggle as he talked, until she felt something drop onto her head. She felt it again; and again. Tirza looked up and saw that he was crying and immediately stopped struggling. "Daddy, why are you crying?" she asked softly. "Because I've hurt you and I never want to hurt you. You are my life; I would be lost if I didn't have you. I don't know how I ever managed to live without you. I'm sorry." She sniffled. "You mean it daddy? I need you daddy and I love you. I won't ever sleep with you again if you really love me. I'll do anything."  
  
Snape shook his head and kissed her cheek. "You don't have to do anything. You haven't done a thing, sweetness. I love you so much," he choked out. Tirza reached up with her thumb and wiped a few tears from his face. "I love you daddy, don't cry. I forgive you." Snape hugged her tight, feeling relieved that she even still wanted to be around him at all. "What did I ever do to get a precious girl like you?" he whispered. Tirza shrugged. "I dunno. Grandpa said you were just cranky, but I didn't believe him. But you've never cried like that before, so you must be really really sad. I believe you daddy and I really do forgive you and I won't sleep with you again if you don't want me too." Snape shook his head and kissed her again as he continued to hold her. "I know you sleep with me because you're scared; you come sleep with me whenever you need to, alright?" Tirza wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Don't cry no more daddy. I'm sorry I said the f word to you, but don't cry, cuz I still love you, okay?" Snape nodded. Dumbledore cleared his throat and they turned to look at him. "Here," Dumbledore said, handing them several Kleenexes. "Why don't you two head back to your chambers? I'll have your breakfasts sent there." Snape headed back to his chambers with Tirza still in his arms. "I never meant to hurt you, I'm very sorry," he told her. Tirza kissed him again. "It hurted, but you always forgive me when I do bad things cuz you love. So I forgive you cuz I love you. And I believe you daddy; just don't be mean like that again, okay?" He nodded. "I'll try my very best Tirza, I promise."  
  
NOTE FROM KERRY, VIA AARON: Kerry says hi! She's not burnt too bad, but I am making her take care of her hand. She sends her love to all. 


	71. The Trial

Severus had been in bed for almost fifteen minutes when he heard his door open and the soft padding of Tirza's slippers on the floor. "Daddy?" she whispered, lightly rubbing his shoulder. He turned over to face her. "Can... can I sleep with you? If you don't want me to, I'll go back to my room." He took her in his arms and pulled her onto the bed and threw the covers over her. "Yes, you may. I told you that earlier, didn't I?" he asked. He had mentioned that fact several times since he made those cranky comments earlier that morning. She nodded. "Just checking," she whispered. She snuggled down next to him and kissed his face. "Are you alright?" She shook her head no. "I'm scared. I've never been to court before. And I don't want to talk to lots of strangers." Severus wrapped an arm around her protectively and held her close. "There's nothing to be afraid of. I'll be there with you and I know you'll do just fine." She shrugged her little shoulders. "I dunno; I always seem to screw up everything." Snape leaned down and kissed her nose, making her giggle. "You do not screw up everything. All you have to do is tell the truth." She turned her face away from him. "Nope, I know I'll mess it up, cuz I'm stupid." Snape sighed and rolled her over onto her stomach and gave her bottom a light smack. "Hey," she whined, rolling back onto her side. "I want to hear none of that kind of talk young lady," he scolded her softly. She giggled. "Daddy, you're silly." "I mean it; no talking like that about yourself anymore. You and I both know it's not true and it makes me sad when you say that, because I know it hurts you to think that way." Tirza blushed and looked down. "Daddy, how do you know everything?" she whispered. Severus chuckled and rubbed her shoulder. "I do not know everything, child, but I do know you are anything but stupid." Tirza sighed and looked back up at him. "Daddy, why do you like me?" He frowned and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you mean?" "I mean why do you like me daddy? I don't like me, why should you?" she asked, carefully watching his face. "How could I NOT like you? What is there to not like about you?" he replied, gently stroking her hair. She sighed. "I'm loud and I swear and I'm annoying and I get into lots of trouble, and I have lots of problems and I demand too much, and I'm selfish, and self-centered, and I don't think about other people's feelings," she quietly told him. He brushed a stray tear away with his finger. "Sometimes you're loud but everyone is at times, and you've been working very hard on not swearing and I'm very proud of you for that. I also don't know a child that doesn't get into trouble and you don't get into anymore then is normal for your age; but I don't see those other things. Those are very big words with complicated meanings. Why do I have a feeling that you are not the one that thought them up about yourself?" Tirza turned her face away from him; Snape cupped her chin and made her face him again. "I'm tired now, I wanna sleep," she told him. "Now I happen to know that when you are lying, your left eye twitches slightly," he replied. Tirza rolled her eyes. "You're crazy." "Am I?" he prodded gently. "Maybe I just don't want to talk about it," she decided, rubbing her left eye. It was true that her eye twitched slightly when she lied, but he had been the only one to ever notice. "You might feel better if you talk about it." She shook her head no. "I get all confused inside." Snape looked into her eyes. "Come on, you know you'll feel better if you tell me. Baby, who made you think you were those things?" "I don't wanna talk about her... I mean I..." her voice trailed off when she couldn't think of a way to change her statement. She quickly rolled over and buried her face into the pillow. Severus gently sat up and scooped her into his arms; Tirza laid her head on his shoulder. "Don't cry," he told her as he started rubbing her back. "I'm not crying; I think I ran out of tears," she told him.  
  
He kissed her head. "Mommy said," Tirza whispered. "She was right; I was mean to want so many things." Snape began to rock her in his arms. "What kind of things did you ask?" She took a deep breath. "Mommy used to hold me and let me sleep with her when I was scared, and make me happy when I cried. Then she stopped when she got sick. I wasn't trying to be selfish, daddy, really I wasn't. It was hard; I was scared HE would come back and hurt me again. She needed a friend and all I did was make things hard. I didn't try daddy, I didn't mean to be bad." All Severus could feel was sadness. "Daddy, if you hate someone, does it kill them?" He sat her up on his lap and looked at her intently. "What are you talking about?" "Auntie Chrissy said that love would help mommy, but I didn't love her anymore, I don't think. She made me sad and hurted my feelings and I hated her. Did... did that kill her?" Tirza looked at him earnestly, her eye pleading with him to make her feel better. "Of course not. Your aunt simply meant that your mother feel a little better, but baby, there is no cure for the sickness she had... she was dying and you had absolutely nothing to do with it." Tirza visibly perked up. "Are you sure?" He nodded and she let out a sigh of relief, and then leaned against him. "I'm glad. I'm not sure if I liked mommy or not, and I was scared she might be dead cuz of me." Severus kissed her head. "No, I promise. What was your mother like before she got sick?" Tirza smiled. "She was lots of fun. We watched movies and played games and went to all sorts of places; we were bestest friends." "You loved her then, didn't you?" Tirza nodded. "When your mother got sick, it wasn't that she didn't want to be your friend and mother anymore, she was just too sick to help you. She still loved you, but she didn't explain properly what she was trying to say. I don't think you really hate her now or ever did. I think you were just very sad and worried and hurt," he told her, rubbing her back. She nodded. "I didn't want her to die." "Of course not," he assured her. "The hurt you were feeling got mixed up inside and you mistook it for hate. Do you understand what I'm saying?" "I think so," she replied, looking up at him. "I like talking with you daddy, you always make me feel better. But you're not gonna die and leave me all alone are you?" "Never," he stated firmly. She yawned, and then giggled. "I am tired for real now." Severus tucked the covers around them as she cuddled close to him. "I love you daddy; you're real special." He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "You are very special to me; sweetheart and I love you very much." She bid him goodnight and within ten minutes, was soundly sleeping.  
  
Snape gave Tirza an encouraging look as she took the witness stand the next day. She nervously sat down, wearing her black dress pants and a plain violet shirt. Mr. Advokit, the Wizard Justice, turned to her. "Now Miss Snape..." "Tirza," she interrupted. Mr. Advokit smiled and nodded. "Tirza. Do you understand what it is to tell the truth in court?" She nodded her face very serious. "I know that you have to tell the truth because you promise you will and that if you don't it's called, um, purgery, and you can get in big trouble if you do that." "You're a very smart girl," the Justice replied. "Now, do you promise to tell the truth, as best as you can?" "Yep," she assured him. "Good. Now there are going to be two men who will ask you questions..." "Those are the lawyers," she interrupted again. "One for defense and one for trying to put the dude on trial in jail. And they ask questions to help the case, right?" The Justice smiled again. "That is exactly right. Now they are going to start asking questions and there is no need to be nervous. All they want is the truth." She nodded and the prosecuting attorney approached the witness stand. "Can you tell us how old you are Miss Snape?" the prosecutor, Mr. Chambers asked. "Tirza," she corrected. "I'm ten." "Alright Tirza, can you tell us what happened the night the defendant attacked you?" She nodded and proceeded to tell the jury what he did to her. "Has the defendant ever done anything else to you?" "Objection! Leading and irrelevant," the defense attorney, Mr. Freeman stated, standing up. The Justice frowned. "This is a ten-year-old; I'm going to allow some latitude. As for the irrelevance, I think that other incidents that the defendant has been caught and punished for ARE relevant." Severus watched the faces of the jury members as Tirza told them about the things that happened in the Shrieking Shack; most were shooting nasty looks at Flint. "Thank you Tirza," Mr. Chambers said as he took his seat. "Isn't it true Miss Snape that you were not allowed in Hogsmeade and went anyway?" Mr. Freeman asked in a hostile tone. "Yeah," she admitted quietly. "And that you enjoy teasing and torturing my client and his friends by playing pranks? And did you not start a physical altercation on the night of your arrival at Hogwarts?" "Objection!" Mr. Chambers countered. "The witness' character is not in issue." "Overruled," Mr. Justice decided. "But tone it down counselor."  
  
"Did you start a fight your first night at Hogwarts?" Tirza nodded, her stomach starting to do flips. "And have you been involved in pranks against my client?" "But he made my lion turn real and bite me," she quietly protested. "In fact, haven't you been involved in a series of pranks and fights since your arrival a short two months ago? That you are a juvenile delinquent who was sent to her father in hopes that he could keep you in line? Have you ever been in trouble with the law, Miss Snape? Isn't it true that you are on muggle drugs to keep from a nervous breakdown? What did you do that made your mother send you here after ten years?" "HOW DARE YOU TREAT MY CHILD THIS WAY!" Snape yelled, standing up. Mr. Justice banged his gable on the bench. "I want to see counsel in my chambers immediately! As well as the witness and her father." Snape went to the witness stand and took Tirza in his arms. "Why is he picking on me daddy?" she whispered, close to tears. Snape muttered something in a language she didn't understand. "Latin," he told her when he saw her confused look. "Things your little ears don't need to hear." He carried Tirza into the judge's chambers. "This is outrageous treatment of a child, your honor," Mr. Chambers protested. "Some child! She's got a vicious streak and probably planned this whole thing to frame my client!" Freeman countered. "ENOUGH!" the Justice yelled over the two attorneys. "Your cross examination is over Mr. Freeman and Mr...." All three men stopped and looked at the little girl who had just thrown up. "I apologize Mr. Justice, my daughter does not do well with stress," Snape said as he quickly performed a spell to clean Tirza, himself and the floor. "Not a problem, poor child. Is she needed for re-direct?" the Justice asked Mr. Chambers. "Unfortunately, I'll need to close the doors that Mr. Freeman maliciously opened." "Perhaps I could testify in that respect; Tirza will be unwilling to tell the things that she'd have to," Snape interrupted. "You have absolute direct knowledge of the things you will testify too?" the Justice asked. Snape lead a still somewhat nauseous Tirza back into the courtroom to where Dumbledore sat. "I am needed to testify and she cannot be here while I do, she's already been sick as it is," Snape informed him. "Come Tirza, let's go see if there is a candy shop around here," Dumbledore said cheerfully. Snape took a vile from his pocket and handed it to the older wizard. "Make sure she takes this; she refused to take it before hand." Dumbledore nodded and took Tirza's hand and led her from the courtroom. Snape turned back to the attorneys with a very dangerous and determined look on his face. If that man was going to ask all those outrageous questions, then he'd get an earful of answers that he didn't want, and that served Snape just fine.  
  
"Now Mr. Snape..." "Professor," Severus corrected. "Professor," Mr. Chambers tried again. "Is it true that Tirza was involved in a fight the night of her arrival at Hogwarts?" Snape nodded. "One of the boys grabbed her and made her feel threatened; she fought only in self defense." "Has Tirza been involved in pranks?" Snape nodded again. "She and a student of the school have played a few harmless pranks on each other, nothing that is dangerous or unusual for their ages." Mr. Chambers looked at the jury; most of them seemed to be convinces, but a few had question mark looks on their faces. "What is the real reason that Tirza was sent to you Professor?" "Her mother died of cancer and I am her father and only living relative." "So it was not because she had problems with the law back in the United States?" Mr. Chambers prodded. "She had dealings with the law there, but as a victim, not a criminal." Mr. Chambers nodded and returned to his seat. "I'd like to have this witness be declared hostile," Mr. Freeman asked as he approached the witness stand. "Hostile is an understatement after the things you accused my child of," Snape retorted. "So declared," the Justice replied. "Professor, isn't it true that your daughter has been in several fights and injured the other party quite seriously?" Mr. Freeman asked. "My daughter fights only when she feels threatened. Some of the injuries to BOTH were serious, but nothing the school's nurse couldn't fix." "And why were those injuries so serious?" Snape scowled at the attorney, fighting the urge to use his wand on the man. "My daughter studied karate for a time when she was with her mother." "Karate? Well of course she never fights without provocation if she took karate," Mr. Freeman stated sarcastically. "There are legitimate reasons why she took karate," Snape countered. "That was not my question. Is she at this time or ever in the past taken muggle drugs?" "She..." "This is a yes or no question professor," Mr. Freeman told Snape with a bit of a smirk on his face. "Yes," Snape growled. "I'm through with this witness." "Redirect?" the Justice asked. Mr. Chambers nodded and once again approached the stand.  
  
"Can you tell us why your daughter took karate lessons, sir?" "Yes was raped by a perverted teenager when she lived in the United States and her mother felt she should learn karate for future protection." "Objection!" Mr. Freeman shouted. "Does the witness have any proof of his daughter's alleged rape?" Snape stood up, a look of death on his face. "Perhaps you would like to contact the police in New York City and discuss the positive results of the rape kit and examine the semen found?" The Justice banged his gable on the bench. "Sit down Professor. And counselor, I believe that answers your objection. The prosecution may continue." "So is it correct to say that when Tirza feels threatened, she defends herself?" Snape nodded. "Why is she currently on muggle drugs?" Snape sighed. "Because of the rape, she has developed an acute anxiety disorder, doubled in intensity by flashbacks of the incident and panic attacks. She is now using a potion instead of the muggle pills." "Objection! Has the witness ever SEEN any of these symptoms?" Snape scowled again. "You saw one in the Justice's office and that was a mild one by comparison to her usual attacks. I also found her during a flashback when she was lured to the Shrieking Shack. Your client was holding her down, hurting her and I found him that way. She was crying and begging him to stop. The flashback didn't stop for nearly ten more minutes and I have no idea how long it had been going on until I got there." Mr. Freeman sat down, knowing there was no way he could counter that. "What happens during these flashbacks?" Mr. Chambers inquired. "Tirza can see the things happening again in her mind and can feel where she was touched and the various things that were done to her. She shakes as though having a seizure; she cries and begs. They attack her mind at night as well, in the form of very realistic nightmares and I can give her the Dreamless Sleep Potion only so often, so she suffers very greatly with these things." Mr. Chambers looked at the jury; one woman was even crying and the others were looking very sympathetic towards Tirza. "No more questions." "Any other witnesses?" the Justice asked. Both attorneys shook their heads and the Justice sent the jury off to deliberate.  
  
Snape, Tirza, Dumbledore, Lupin and Isabel sat in court the next morning as the jury filed back into the room. "The defendant will rise," Mr. Advokit ordered. Flint and Mr. Freeman stood. "Madame Foreperson, has the jury reached a verdict?" The forewoman stood and nodded. "Yes we have. One the first count of the indictment, assault and battery, we find the defendant guilty." Snape squeezed Tirza's hand and she sighed in relief. "On the second count of the indictment, illegal use of a potion, we find the defendant guilty. On the third count, on the use of Dark Arts, we find the defendant guilty. On the fourth and final count, attempted murder by use of Dark Arts, we find the defendant guilty." Everyone in the courtroom cheered and Flint looked devastated; only his parents were not cheering. Snape hugged Tirza tight. "Order!" the Justice yelled over the noise. When everyone quieted down and found their seats again, the Justice turned back to the forewoman. "Has a decision on sentence been reached by this jury?" "Yes," the woman answered. "We the jury sentence Marcus Flint to a term of five years in Azkaban prison." With that said, Wizard officers led a protesting Flint from the room. "I think this calls for a celebration," Snape decided. "Can we have ice cream?" Tirza begged. Severus smiled at her. "Ice cream for everyone, on me." Tirza smiled and took his hand as they exited the courtroom.  
  
That night after Tirza was soundly asleep; Snape looked at the last letter he had received from Chris Logan. It had actually been two letters; one from her and one from her husband. "There is no statue of limitations for the rape of a minor. I admire you for wanting to this scum bag prosecuted, something Ariel should have done," he read the letter from Chris' husband, Detective Michael Logan. "I have contacted the District Attorney and he has agreed to prosecute. He feels that there is a good amount of evidence and should have no trouble securing a conviction." Snape felt immensely relieved. He wanted to kill the person who had caused his little girl so much pain, but of course he could not. The next best thing would be to see that fungus of humanity put in prison; he hoped it would help Tirza as well to possibly feel a little closer. Nothing would ever make it go away, but it might help a little. "The D.A. would like to meet with you and Tirza when you come to visit; until a formal complaint is placed by you as her legal guardian, the D.A. can't really proceed with any charges as initially it was not pursued." That would not be the most pleasant thing to do during their vacation, but it would have to be done and the sooner the better.  
  
Tirza finished writing her letter to AJ and went off to look for Hermione to send it. She stuck the letter in her pocket and opened the door of the chambers. She was suddenly drenched in freezing cold water. She growled in frustration, her clothes soaking, dripping everywhere. She looked around for Draco, knowing he had done. Usually he was long gone by this time, but she spotted him hiding in the shadows of the dungeon. Curiosity had gotten the better of him, as he hadn't yet seen her reaction to all of his bucket of water tricks. Tirza growled and ran towards him; Draco took off running. "I'm gonna get you!" she shouted. Draco didn't doubt it and was running as fast as he could to get away from her. The chase led out of the dungeons and down one of the main hallways that was filled with students walking about. Tirza finally caught up with him and tackled him' they rolled over several times in the hallway. Tirza's face was red with anger. She was the first to get up off the floor and she stared at him, a dangerous look on her face. Draco pulled out his wand, not sure what she was going to do, but wanting to be able to defend himself. Without either of them moving a muscle, the wand was pulled from his hand and snapped in half. Both stared at the two broken pieces that landed on the floor. Draco looked closely at Tirza; had SHE done that? She didn't even have a wand with her! Tirza stood there shocked, giving Draco enough time to start running again. She quickly snapped out of her shock and chased him, again tackling him. "You leave me alone with all these stupid jokes!" she shouted. "How are you going to stop me?" Draco countered. Again, her face turned red with anger, then before the crowd's eyes, all of Draco's clothes turned a bright yellow. Tirza's mouth dropped open. How did that happen? Did she do that? "Stupid mudblood girl! Look what you did!" Draco shouted. Before Tirza could stop herself, she punched Draco square in the nose. "Don't EVER call me those bad names!" Luckily for Draco, his nose didn't break; he swung at her and missed. He jumped at her, knocking them both over. They began rolling around throwing punches and kicking.  
  
Snape stalked down the hallway in a very bad mood. A third year student had come to his office, telling him that Tirza and Draco were fighting in the hallway. He had warned them about this and would make sure they regretted disregarding his warning. He quickly turned the corner and saw them rolling on the floor, hitting at each other, surrounded by a group of gaping students. Without a word he strode over to them and hauled them off of each other. He pulled them off the ground and stood them in front of him. Draco and Tirza looked up to see a very, very angry Snape scowling at them. "We are going to have a discussion in my office, NOW," he hissed. With a firm group on their shoulders, Snape steered them towards his office.  
  
A/N: My hand is better and I got to type this chapter all by myself, LOL! Uh-oh, things don't look too good for Draco and Tirza! Will they ever learn? Of course not, that wouldn't be any fun! Coming up is Tirza's name change, Christmas shopping, and Snape talks some things over with Isabel. Stay tuned! And thanks to all who sent me get well wishes about my hand! Stupid grilled stuffed burritos at Taco Bell, that grill is out to get me, I swear, LOL! Oh by the way, I have no real clue how a Wizard court would be run or even one in England for that matter, so I incorporated US justice system and some made up things in there. Hope it turned out well.  
  
JeannaUO: Hi there! I am glad that you found the story and like it. Thanks for the sweet compliments; they mean a lot to me. Interesting idea about Voldemort, I'll have to give that some thought. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!  
  
SugarPrincess: Yes, my hand is better now. The three days off with pay was nice too, LOL! About the "you can't spank me in front of a girl" line, in my opinion, Draco and his father both seem like guys that would consider females inferior, so that kinda fits that thought as well as he would be embarrassed by it! So what do you predict will happen?  
  
SailorEclipse: Yes, pouting does work wonders! Aaron's got a heart of gold and most of them time I just have to ask and he's willing to do it, and I for him. He's such a sweetie and I will tell him hi for you. I have never really understood the spaces between dialogues, as I was taught to write in paragraphs. Maybe I am missing something? I hope you won't be too confused, but if I change my style now I will get confused, LOL!  
  
Alrick: Good ideas for Snape catching Draco! We all know Draco and he won't stop pestering her, no matter what the threat, even if it does involve being spanked in front of a girl, LOL! So what do you think Sev's reaction to this altercation will be? Yes, Tirza is very vulnerable right now and Sev should think before he speaks with her, because she is so sensitive. I think he'll remember that from now on though!  
  
SeverusSnape: Thanks for the hugs (wink). It was sweet to see Sev cry; he messed up bad and he knew it! So he should have felt the way he did.  
  
GrintsGirl: Yeah, I loved that Snape cried. Tirza is just so sensitive and he knew he had hurt her really bad, so it was only right for him to be upset about doing that. And my hand feels much better, thanks!  
  
Potter-Snape: Sev does have a humanistic side when he wants to show it and Tirza has a way of bringing long hidden feelings out where he is concerned. So what is your prediction of Sev's reaction?  
  
SlytherinKid: Thanks for the get well wishes! Hope you like the chapter! And I like your new name better...  
  
MissLKid: Hope you like the chapter! And yes, my hand is much better!  
  
AlexGrey: Am I really good at the drama/angst stuff? I haven't tried to focus on that, it just seems to come, like it has its own mind, LOL!  
  
BuzzBuzz16: Who better to bring out Snape's heart then Tirza?  
  
Raclwst: Hope this one prints okay, LOL! And I am doing fine, thanks!  
  
LostSoul: No matter what Snape does, the war between Tirza and Draco will continue at least until she starts school. At that time, who knows? I try not to get too far ahead on myself or I get confused, LOL! And Aaron is fiancé, will be hubby on August 19 (that's why I picked it as Tirza's birthday, LOL!) this year.  
  
Kenomee: Sev will definitely have to watch his tongue... I am sure he'll remember after this! Draco is just like a Slytherin should be! He'll get his though (and several times more, too... those two will keep fighting for quite a while!). What do you see as Sev's reaction to this? And how did you like Tirza's accidental magic with the wand and the yellow robes? Good luck on all the stuff with your house!  
  
Hugs, Kerry 


	72. Impending Doom, Merriment and New Name

"Daddy, daddy, I can explain everything! Don't get angry," Tirza said as Snape steered them to his office. "I think it's a little late for that," Draco hissed. "Shut up stupid!" Tirza yelled. Snape stopped and bent down to Tirza's level, looking her straight in the eyes. "Are you TRYING to get a spanking right here in the hallway?" he shouted. Tirza vigorously shook her head no. "I NEVER want to hear you call anyone stupid again young lady! Now I suggest you keep yourself from getting into any further trouble by keeping quiet." She nodded and wisely refrained from saying anything. Snape caught the sound of snickering from Draco and again stopped. "How about you Mr. Malfoy? Do you wish to put on a show here in the hallway for your fellow students? I am sure they would be quite amused and entertained." Draco's face paled. "N..no..no sir," Draco stammered. Snape nodded and brought the two quieted children to his office. He slammed the door behind him and pointed to the chairs in front of his desk. "Sit. Now," he ordered. Draco and Tirza scrambled to sit down as Snape stalked to his desk and sat ominously in front of them. "Baron," he said his voice low and even. Tirza and Draco both got miserable looks on their faces when the Bloody Baron drifted into the room and over to Snape's desk. Neither child had remembered that the Bloody Baron had seen the entire incident. Snape's stern and angry gaze never stopped looking at the two culprits. "Baron, can you tell me the things that you saw these children do?" "Malfoy put a bucket of water over the door to spill on the girl. She saw him laughing and chased him down the hallway. His wand snapped and his clothes turned yellow; didn't see the girl do that, but it sure happened as the boy is still all in yellow. He called her a stupid mudblood and she punched them, then they both started fighting," the Bloody Baron told Snape. Both Tirza and Draco began to fidget in their chairs, wondering if they'd ever feel like sitting down again after Snape was through with them.  
  
"Do either of you deny what the Baron has told me?" Snape asked. Tirza knew better then to lie and shook her head no. Draco started to protest, but Snape's look quickly subdued him to a no. "Thank you Baron, you may go." The Bloody Baron drifted from the room as suddenly as he had come; both children cringed under Snape's accusing glare. "Draco, you were clearly the instigator in this altercation. I will be following through on my promise to spank you and I would suggest you remember this and do not let it happen again. If you find yourself over my knee again, you may also find yourself missing a few pertinent items of clothing." Draco's mouth dropped open and his face turned a shade of tomato red. "Sir....." he began slowly. "Um, are you going to write my father about this?" Snape stared closely at the boy, and then shook his head no. "Not this time Mr. Malfoy, but consider yourself lucky that I am not. I know of your father's temper and would certainly not want to be in your shoes should I be forced to write him if this behavior persists." Despite Draco's impending doom, he looked slightly relieved. Snape's glare turned back to Tirza, who was grinning ear to ear at the prospect of Draco in trouble. "And you young lady, can wipe that delighted smirk from your face. Obviously what happened to Draco's clothes and wand are the result of accidental magic and you cannot control that, but you most certainly can control your impulses. I warned you not to fight except in defense of yourself." "But he called me that bad name," she protested, scowling. "And that will be dealt with. But you made the choice to hit him and not walk away and come get me as you should have. For directly disobeying me by starting a fight, you will be getting a spanking as well, though in our chambers." Tirza continued to scowl at him and leaned back in her chair, her arms folded over her chest. He was being so unfair! "Draco, come here," Snape ordered.  
  
Draco took a deep breath; he had cried last time in front of Tirza, but he certainly wasn't going to this time. He was a boy and would not cry in front of a mere girl. He slowly walked towards Snape, feeling like he was walking towards the very gates of hell. Snape looked him clearly in the eye. "You remember what I said will happen if I ever have to do this again." Draco nodded and Snape pulled him over his knee and wasted no time in starting the task before him. Draco tried his hardest to keep quiet as Snape set his behind to roasting. His bravado didn't last long and he was soon kicking and crying. "Stop professor!" he shouted. Snape ignored him; he'd never seriously injure the boy, but if he could take ten strokes of the cane, he could certainly take an over the knee spanking. Tirza watched the scene before her; she might have felt sorry for Draco if he hadn't been so nasty to her lately. The fact that she was the next in line for that kind of attention from her father took all possible fun and merriment from the situation. "I'll be good; I'll never bug her again! I'll never look at her again! I'll never sit down again!" Draco yelled. When Snape felt the boy was sufficiently spanked, he let him off his lap. Draco immediately began rubbing his backside, which felt like it was on fire, not bothering to wipe the tears from his face, jumping around in an attempt to ease the pain. Tirza finally allowed a small giggle to escape as she watched Draco jumping around; even if she was going to be jumping as well in a few minutes, she might as well enjoy herself first. "Apologize to Tirza," Snape ordered when Draco stopped jumping. Draco quickly wiped his face on his sleeve before facing Tirza. "I.....I'm sorry," he stammered, still sniffling. Suddenly feeling very sympathetic, Tirza reached out and awkwardly patted Draco's shoulder. "Hurts bad, don't it?" she whispered. He nodded. "Yeah," she sighed. "Been there, done that and it sucks. He's a lot tougher then he looks," she said, indicating Snape. "No more water stuff though," she whispered. Draco nodded again. "Good luck," he whispered back. "I think you'll need it." Tirza looked at Snape's face; oh boy could she use some good luck!  
  
Snape dismissed Draco and took Tirza's hand, leading her into their chambers. "Sit." She quickly sat down on the couch as Snape began to pace in front of her. "Tirza, didn't I tell you not to start fights?" His voice was more tired sounding then angry. "Yeah," she admitted. "But he called me a mudblood and that made me made mad and he called me stupid." Snape stopped pacing and sat down on the couch. "And then you turn around and call him stupid. How did you feel when he called you stupid?" Tirza looked down at her hands. "Nuthin I haven't heard before," she whispered. Snape instantly thought of Ariel and wondered who else had told Tirza she was stupid. He gently cupped her chin and titled her head up to look at him. "But it still hurts, doesn't it?" She nodded reluctantly. "But he started it," she whined, a determined look on her little face. Snape frowned. "It doesn't matter who started it young lady. I told you not to fight; you should have come to my office and told me that you saw him play that trick on you. Instead you decided to do what you wanted to do instead of what was right." She sighed. "There are other ways to solve disputes with Malfoy besides hitting him, especially when I have asked you not to." "But it's not fair that you're gonna spank me! I won't fight with him again; I promise! I'll come get you and I won't do magic no more, I swear!" Snape shook his head. "I'm not going to spank you for the magic; that was accidental and out of your control. I am going to spank you for disobeying me and for making the poor choice to solve your problems with fighting." Tirza scowled darkly at him, her lower lip stuck out in a pout. "Now I know that he called you a horrible name and told you that you were stupid, but that doesn't give you the right to do something you're not supposed to do. I also know that I promised you a bare bottomed spanking if you fought with him again, but he clearly instigated things and I am willing to not spank you bare this time if you do not fight me on this. Is that a deal?" "NO!" Tirza shouted back. "You're not being fair! I don't wanna get spanked! He started it! And I promised I'd be good!" "I understand all that, but I clearly stated what would happen should you choose to disobey me. You made the choice to fight, knowing the consequences if you were caught," he told her. Tirza jumped off the couch and started stomping and yelling. "Tirza Jade, stop this tantrum right now," Snape ordered. She continued to stomp and scream and whine; Snape held her still and knelt down in front of her. "Do not make this any harder then it has to be. I know you hate being spanked and I hate having to spank you, but you made the choice and must be a grown up girl and live with the consequences."  
  
Tirza struggled against his hold. "No, I don't want a spanking." "Tirza, you WILL be spanked; now it is up to you whether or not to make things harder on yourself. I don't want to spank your bare bottom, but I will if you fight me on this. Now I want you to go change out of these wet clothes and then come right back." Snape turned her around and sent her on the way to her room with a mild swat. She returned several minutes later, already slightly crying. The sad and pleading look on her face made Severus' heart melt, the way it always did whenever he had to be stern with her or punish her. It was hard to be a father; he wished that all he ever had to do was cuddle with her and tell her how much he loved her. Unfortunately, that could not always be how things were. Children get into trouble and must learn that there are consequences for every action. "Daddy, please don't spank me. I'll be a good girl forever and ever," she pleaded softly. "Baby, you know what my decision is and I won't change it. I love you very much but you did disobey me," he told her softly. "But I don't think it's fair," she whispered back. "I'm sorry you feel that way, but I gave you fair warning sweetheart. Now let's get this over with," he replied, putting across his knees. She immediately threw her hand back in an attempt to protect her bottom. Snape gently pushed her hand aside and started spanking her. She burst into tears and began yelling protests. Snape steeled himself against the horrible feeling he always felt whenever he punished her and continued to spank her.  
  
After several minutes, he stopped spanking her and set her right side up. She rubbed her bottom for a few moments, and then wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry daddy," she whispered. Snape soothingly rubbed her back. "I know you are baby." "I'm sorry I'm bad and stupid," she replied as she blew her nose. Snape kissed her cheek and hugged her tight. "You are not bad or stupid. How many times have I told you that? ALL people make mistakes; me and Grandpa and your mother and Isabel, everybody. The important thing is that you learn from your mistake." She nodded. "I learned that EVERYTHING having to do with Draco sucks for me," she told him. Snape chuckled. "Well, that's definitely true. You do get into a lot of trouble anytime you are around him." He wiped several tears from her face with his handkerchief. "My butt hurts," she whined. He chuckled again and kissed her forehead. "I know sweetheart, but you'll survive." She frowned slightly. "How do you know?" He looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "What, you didn't think that I was ever spanked?" Tirza giggled. "Were you really daddy?" Snape blushed slightly. "A few times." "What did you do?" she asked, bursting with curiosity. Her daddy doing crazy things and getting into trouble? That just didn't seem possible! Snape rolled his eyes. "I think we'll save those stories for later; it's time for supper." She giggled again. "You just don't wanna tell me," she teased. "See, I told you that you were very smart," he replied. After drying her face and a last rub to her bottom, she walked with him to the Great Hall.  
  
"Daddy, I don't feel good," she whined at supper. Snape's face instantly became full of concern. "What's wrong? Do you need your potion?" She shook her head. "No, but my head hurts, I got a headache." Snape's expression relaxed a bit. "I have something I can give you for that. Do you need it now?" She sighed. "Not yet, but I don't want this food." She indicated the very English foods on her plate. "I want the special toast." Snape's eyebrow rose. "What are you talking about?" "The special toast, daddy," she replied, sounding exasperated. Remus, who sat on the other side of her, leaned over with his wand. "Afraid that's my department Snape," he said, replacing her food with several slices of cinnamon and sugar toast. "See, that's the special toast," Tirza said with a smile. "Thank you Uncle Remus." Remus smiled slightly. "Think nothing of it." Snape felt a pang of jealousy as Tirza rewarded Lupin with one of her sweet smiles. It was the first time he had felt that way; no matter how much love and attention she and Dumbledore gave each other, it had never bothered him. But it was different to see the way she adored Lupin, almost as if he was an enemy or threat. Snape looked back to his supper and tried to shake the feeling of jealousy away.  
  
"Are you okay daddy? You're really quiet," Tirza commented as she crawled onto his lap. She had changed into yet another flannel nightgown and had waited patiently for him to find the potion for her headache. He handed her the vile and watched as she quickly downed the thick brown liquid. "Aw that stuff tastes like shit," she whined, then blushed. "Daddy, don't wash my mouth out, please?" she begged. Snape kissed her nose. "I won't; I know you've been trying very hard to use better language." Tirza visibly relaxed and handed him back the vile, then patted his face. "You're a good daddy, do you know that?" He chuckled and cuddled her close. "And here I thought I was nasty and unfair." Tirza blushed again. "I NEVER said you were nasty," she replied in an oddly quiet tone. He rubbed her arm. "Did I hurt your feelings?" he asked softly. She shrugged. "Doesn't matter," she whispered. Snape lifted her up and held her in front of his face. "It may not matter to you, but it most certainly matters to ME. I was teasing, not trying to make you feel bad." She resettled herself on his lap and leaned her head against his chest. "My head feels better already." "I'm glad." "Would you do me a favor daddy?" she asked, her dark eyes looking up at him. He smiled slightly. "I'll do my best." "Can you read me a special bedtime story tonight? One that you've never read to me before?" He nodded; that was definitely something he could do. "Are you ready for a story now?" She yawned and they both laughed. "Yeah, headaches always make me sleepy." He hugged her tight for a moment, then let her off his lap. "You go get it and I'll come in." She blew him a kiss, then ran into her room.  
  
Severus entered Tirza's room to find her sitting on her bed holding a very large old book. He sat beside her and she handed it to him. "King Arthur and His Knights of the Round Table," he read the title aloud. "This is a special book to me daddy, so you have to be careful. Mommy said that her mommy read it to her when she was little and she used to read it to me. Even after she gotted sick, she still read to me when she was asleep already cuz it was tradition. And I want it to be special for us too and it helps me 'member good things I did with mommy." Snape nodded and pulled her close. "I would love to share these special stories with you." Tirza clapped her hands in excitement. "You're the bestest daddy!" She planted several kisses on his face before wriggling her way under her covers and the mound of stuffed animals. Snape opened the book and noticed writing on the inside of the front cover. 'To Ariel, my special girl on her 6th birthday. Love and kisses always, mommy' was written in blue ink. Below it in pink was written: 'For my pumpkin for her sixth birthday. Lots of love, mommy.' Snape looked at Tirza, who was watching him expectantly. "Pumpkin?" he asked. Tirza giggled; one of Snape's favorite sounds in the world. "That was my special nickname from mommy, but you can't call me that, cuz you already have two," she told him. "Oh I do, do I?" She giggled again. "Yeah, you call me baby and princess, that's two. I have other nicknames that are special; one from auntie Chrissy and one from uncle Mike and one from Big Papa." Snape's eyebrow rose. "Oh, I never told you about Big Papa? He's so cool! See, AJ's daddy's parents are dead. But her daddy is really close to his partner, Phil Ceretta, and uncle Mike always calls him Big Daddy, so AJ and I got to call him Big Papa. You'll have to meet him daddy, he's very smart, but not as smart or as cool as you daddy; you're always the best." Snape leaned down and kissed her nose, making her giggle. "Can you read now before I fall asleep?" she asked. Snape chuckled and turned to the first page.  
  
Severus and Tirza stood in the Justice's office the next morning. For once Tirza did not feel nervous, and it wasn't because of the potion. Snape was feeling nervous; he had this impending feeling that the name change might be denied. He couldn't explain the feeling, but it was there just the same. "Please, sit down; this is not nearly as formal as court," Mr. Advokit urged with a smile on his face. Tirza bounced into the chair, then giggled as she received the familiar 'why do you ALWAYS bounce on the furniture' look. "So Miss Snape..." "Tirza, dude," she corrected. "Tirza, please do not call the Justice dude," Snape told her quietly. "Can I call him Mr. Justice Dude?" she asked. Snape rolled his eyes as Mr. Advokit burst out laughing. "She is most definitely an American. My daughter married an American fellow a few months ago and I tell you, the differences are staggering," the Justice told Snape with a laugh. Snape nodded; it was different all right, but not in a bad way. His Tirza wouldn't be his Tirza without her quick American slangs and quips. "So how are you doing this morning Tirza?" She sighed. "Pretty good. But I wanted to wear my pink sandals that match my shirt and my purse by the way" she told him proudly. "But daddy said it was too cold to be bare footed in sandals." Mr. Advokit smiled, suppressing a chuckle. "Yes, fathers often have a way of being a stick in the mud, don't they?" Tirza giggled. "Sometimes, but I love 'im anyway!" "Well that's good to hear. So you would like to change your name?" She nodded happily. "Yes, please; I wanna have my daddy's name." "Well I see absolutely no reason why you shouldn't have your father's name," Mr. Advokit replied as he pulled out several papers. "I just need you to sign by each "x" Professor and it will be all legal." Snape took the quill and scrawled his signature at each indicated spot. "Can I sign something too?" Tirza asked. The Justice smiled and nodded. "You get to sign each paper too." "That's good. But do I sign Shelby or Snape?" she wondered. "Shelby; but this is the last time you will ever be required to sign Shelby." She took the quill that Severus offered her and in her obviously ten-year-old handwriting wrote Tirza Jade Shelby on each of the three lines. "Congratulations," the Justice said, shaking hands with them both. "Thank you," Severus whispered quietly as he and Tirza exited the office. "Let's go get some lunch to celebrate," he suggested. "Yippy! I'm Tirza Snape now!" she sang, bouncing around. "Can we have ice cream too?" Snape chuckled. "As if you need the extra sugar child. But yes, we will get some ice cream as well."  
  
A/N: Oh, the trip to NY is so close! Lots of fun with the sleepover and Ron and Harry on the way; as always Draco will make an appearance and Remus will pop up all over the place! Christmas plans and presents to buy and Tirza might share some more things (good things) about Ariel with Sev. Stay tuned!  
  
Potter-Snape: I think Sev dealt with the situation correctly. She knew she'd get it if she decked him, but she did anyways instead of walking away. Draco got everything he deserved, but that won't be the last of him..... he might get pretty used to the view of Sev's office floor before the year is over!  
  
CraJure: Don't worry, Remus is sticking around! At least until the next school year; I'm going to bring in Lockhart as the DADA teacher for Tirza's first year. He and Tirza will not get along (because he's an idiotic and drives EVERY normal person insane), so that will be an interesting year, as well as Tirza having to deal with her father being her teacher.  
  
BuzzBuzz16: Yeah really! No poor Draco's from you and I!  
  
MissLKid: Yes, Snape has turned out to be a good father and has improved since she came. I think you are the first person to notice that Tirza no longer insists on the TJ. Snape will be asking about that in the next chapter, so you'll have to wait and find her! Her reason is pretty cute.  
  
Madame Moony: It certainly looks like Sev is going to press charges against the (BEEP-censored so it stays PG13, LOL!). But you never know.... I might throw a plot twist in there that will totally surprise you! Thanks for all the nice compliments. Isabel and Sev get married? Won't happen anytime soon, if it does at all. You'll have to stick around to find out for sure!  
  
Angels Creation: Well I can't give everything away dear! You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Kenomee: I don't think Draco understand the concept of the word "defeat" or "loser" either. He better start understanding pretty quick though, before Sev gets really fed up and decides to follow through on his newest threat! LOL! The wand less magic was definitely cool and we'll see more of that. She will turn out to be very powerful once she starts school. It may turn out that Draco is an abused child, as Snape's decision to not send a letter to Lucius rather indicates. Spankings from Lucius may have ended long before Draco started school, but as nasty as Lucius is, I don't even want to think of the things he might do in place of spanking. Perhaps Draco and Tirza will end up with a mutual "we hate each other but aren't going to kill each other" relationship; still prank playing, but all in good humor under the guise of hate.  
  
Alrick: There will definitely be a lot of "Mommy and I went here" and "Mommy and I did this" in NYC. Snape will realize that Tirza's life with Ariel was not always so hard. It is true in real life that Snape's testimony at the trial would have totally been hear say and not admitted in any competent court of law; but such is the joy of story writing: you can bend things to your own will! It would be interesting to me to learn of the English court system, as I am only familiar with the US (via COURT TV and every law book at Barnes and Noble). I'm not going to give away with will definitely happen in the US with charges being brought against her rapist. And as always, you have the best ideas!! I always love your reviews; your ideas are so awesome!  
  
Raclwst: Don't worry; there is lots of fun coming up! Sev will experience several big headaches, LOL!  
  
Sugarprincess: I don't ever see Snape using a cane on Tirza, no matter what she might do. A) because he already told her he wouldn't and B) he hates spanking her as it is, I don't see him steeling himself and caning his baby. Interesting question though!  
  
Oh, disclaimers: I don't own Det. Mike Logan or Serg. Phil Ceretta. They are property of the very cool show Law & Order and the dude that created them. Don't sue me, cuz you won't get much besides several fluffy bunnies and my entire Snape collectibles collection (which you'd have to rip from my cold dead hands, LOL!) I'm just borrowing them!  
  
Much love to everyone! Hugs, Kerry 


	73. Sleepover Fun

Snape sat across from Tirza in the ice cream parlor, watching her eat her banana split, getting most of the ice cream on her face. He chuckled and she looked up. "What?" she asked. "Are you eating your ice cream or wearing it?" She giggled as he handed her a napkin and she cleaned her face. "I have a question for you," Severus stated. Tirza nodded as she continued to eat. "When you first came, you were always insisting on being called TJ. I've noticed that lately you no longer insist upon that and I was wondering why." She smiled and swallowed her bite of ice cream. "Well, it's not like you were really listening anyways, cuz you kept calling me Tirza all the time. And I just kinda got used to it and then I decided that I like it. It feels special, because nobody back in New York ever called me Tirza and it's special that you do." Severus reached out and rubbed her cheek with his hand. "Merlin," he grumbled, pulling his hand away. "What?" Tirza asked confused. "You are extremely sticky," he replied, a bit of disgust evident in his voice. Tirza just giggled and continued to eat.  
  
Severus loved Fridays; he didn't have to teach those annoying children for another two days. Today, however, his peace was being interrupted by the sounds of several children running and giggling through the dungeon hallway outside his chambers. After a few minutes of all that noise, Snape stalked to the door and threw it up, ready to yell at the annoying children. What he saw was Tirza, Hermione, a Ravenclaw girl named Katie Brent, a Hufflepuff named Beth Wren, and a Gryffindor named Lavender Brown lugging sleeping bags and overnight bags towards his door. He groaned and began massaging his temples; he had forgotten that this was the Friday that Tirza's friends were going to have a sleepover. "Hey daddy!" Tirza yelled, waving. "You don't look happy; you forgot didn't ya?" she asked. He nodded and she giggled. "Too late! You know the girls, we're trying to get this stuff to my room and it's really heavy. Ya wanna help?" Snape nodded and went to the closest girl, Lavender. "I can take those Miss Brown," he said. Lavender gave him a funny look, but handed over her sleeping bag and overnight bag. "Daddy, you have to call them their names now cuz it's not school time." He rolled his eyes and retrieved another sleeping bag and overnight bag from Katie and headed for Tirza's room. The girls brought in the rest and dumped it in the middle of Tirza's floor. Snape was promptly shooed away as Tirza closed the door behind him.  
  
"This one is pink and it makes the best wedding dress," Tirza said as she pulled out a long, lacy pink dress. "Pink for a wedding?" Lavender asked. "Why not? It's your wedding," Hermione stated. Lavender giggled and took the dress from Tirza. "Then you have to be my bridesmaids. Do you have any matching dresses TJ?" Tirza frowned and shook her head. "Nope, none of them match, but there's lots of fancy ones!" She pushed the sleeping bags and overnight bags to the side of the room and dumped the box of play clothes onto the floor. "Can I hold your bunny?" Beth asked as they dug through the pile. "Sure, she won't bite," Tirza replied. Jinn Jinn began biting on her cage, knowing that they were talking about her and Tirza giggled. "She always does that when she wants attention." She opened the cage and the bunny quickly hopped out and began running between Lavender, Katie and Beth, as though sizing them up. "Here, I'll show you how to pick her up." Tirza picked up the rabbit and cradled her in the crook of her arm. "She likes to be held this way the best; she likes to play shy and hide her face, see?" As if Jinn Jinn knew exactly what Tirza was talking about, the rabbit hid her face in the crook of Tirza's arm. "Ahhh," all the girls said. Tirza giggled and helped Beth to hold her. Jinn Jinn began rubbing her chin on Beth's arm. "What is she doing?" "She likes you," Tirza replied. Beth giggled. "Her whiskers tickle! And look at this one, its curly!" "Ahhh," the girls said again. "Hey, what song do you want for your wedding dance Lavender?" Tirza questioned. Beth put Jinn Jinn down and all five girls looked through Tirza's large CD collection. "Ooh, do you have the song that they played at Maria's wedding in Sound of Music?" Hermione asked. "Huh?" Beth asked. "It's a movie, maybe we'll watch it later, it's got a whole bunch of songs and I got the CD too," Tirza told her.  
  
Tirza peeked her head out of her bedroom door; Snape was no where in sight. "Coast's clear," she whispered behind her. The girls started filing out of the room, with Lavender stopping at the door. "Duh dum de dum," the girls started to hum as Lavender entered the sitting room. She wore the long pink lacy dress with an even longer veil held up by a blue flowered headband. When Lavender stopped in front of Snape's desk, Tirza grabbed a book and went to stand in front of her, playing the dual role of bridesmaid and parson. "And now for the wedding dance!" Katie announced, turning on a Backstreet Boys song. The girls danced around the room, pretending they were dancing with their boyfriends. The song ended and Katie went to flip over to another wedding song; just then the creak of a door caught their attention. The door connecting Snape's quarters to his office opened and Snape walked into the sitting room; he caught sight of their outfits and an eyebrow rose. The girls shrieked and tried to run to Tirza's room; Tirza tripped on her long red dress and fell into the bride, who in turn fell into Hermione; the end result was all five girls in a tangled, giggling heap on the floor several feet from Tirza's bedroom. "I think I'll work in my office," Snape announced, making a quick exit. His fast retreat from the sight before him made the girls laugh even harder. After several minutes of struggling and laughter, they finally were untangled and made it back to Tirza's room.  
  
Dreading what he might find going on in his chambers; Snape hesitantly entered and looked around. He found nothing disastrous, though the amount of noise easily pointed out that the girls were in Tirza's room. He knocked loudly on the door, hoping he'd be heard. Thankfully, Tirza opened the door. "Yo man, wuz up?" she asked. "It's time for supper," he told her. "Cool, but we got pizza," she told him. "Hermione showed the house elves how to make it earlier," Lavender added. Snape nodded. "Alright; try not to make too much of a mess or destroy anything," he cautioned. "No problem," Tirza replied. "Oh, and no ice cream maker or any other of those contraptions, alright?" Tirza pouted. "Not even the Easy Bake Oven?" Snape looked confused. "Isn't that the one that caught on fire?" She giggled. "Yep, but uncle Remus fixed it for me the other day." "Goody," he grumbled. "I don't want you using any of those, especially without me around." Tirza sighed. "Okay, okay." Snape closed the door and left the chambers, shaking his head. Only because he loved her, would he have all those little girls in his chambers.  
  
"So how is the sleepover going Severus?" Dumbledore asked at supper. Snape rolled his eyes. "Snape's having a sleepover? Who are you and what have you done with the real Snape?" Remus teased. Snape glared at Remus before answering. "So far so good; they are extremely loud, but I've learned that most things having to do with Tirza are loud. As long as they do not set anything on fire or do anything to the Slytherins, I'll be happy." "So Tirza knows that there will be no playing in the Slytherin common room?" Albus inquired. Snape nodded. "She knows better, but I'll be reminding her of it later anyway." "I think it's great for Tirza to have a little sleepover with her friends," Remus commented. Snape ignored him. "You know, are you ever going to get over this grudge? I have a feeling that if your daughter has anything to say about it, she'll be around me much more then you'd like." Snape sighed. "I realize that and only because Albus trusts you is she allowed anywhere near you. But as for me, we'll see." He had been friendlier to Lupin until he saw how good of friends he and Tirza were; he couldn't shake the jealous feeling he got every time he saw them together.  
  
Snape resigned himself to his office, planning on spending the majority of the evening in there to keep from getting a headache. It was a bit quieter in there, yet he could still keep a good eye on the girls. The reactions of the girls towards him were quite amusing; he had decided because it was not school time that there was nothing wrong with using the girls' first names if they didn't have a problem with it. But every time he said something to them, they'd avoid looking at him and talk almost too softly to hear. Judging by them, he was obviously feared by the majority of the students, and on the whole, that wasn't a bad thing. Shrill shrieks met his ears and he shook his head, wondering if they were just playing or if it was something he should be concerned about. His office door was slammed open by Tirza. "Daddy, Beth fell and hurt her head and it's bleeding and everything!" she shouted. Snape groaned and quickly entered his chambers to find Beth on the floor crying and holding her head. "Let me see," he told her. Beth ignored him and continued to cry. "Merlin girl, I'm not going to kill you; now move your hand so I can see." Beth gave him a skeptical look but moved her hand. He looked at the cut just above her hairline; it was bleeding, but didn't look very serious. "Tirza, get me a washcloth," he directed. Tirza ran into the bathroom and returned with a washcloth, which Snape promptly pressed against the cut. "Owy!" Beth yelled. "I'm sure you'll be just fine, but I think I'll take you to Poppy anyway," Snape told her. He attempted to stand the girl up, but she continued to cry; deciding it wasn't worth it to try and get her to stand up, he picked her up and began to carry her from his chambers, followed by the girls.  
  
Snape was right and Poppy announced the cut superficial. She stopped the bleeding and cleaned Beth's head before sending Snape and the girls on their way. "Daddy, can you move the TV into the sitting room so we can get our sleeping bags out and stuff?" Tirza asked when they returned. "And why would the sleeping bags not be in your room?" he countered. Tirza giggled. "I can't get all of us in my room silly!" Snape rolled his eyes and went to retrieve the TV/VCR before returning to his office. Several minutes later, the girls had changed into their pajamas and began setting up their sleeping bags, pillows and various stuffed animals. Tirza popped in the Sound of Music and snuggled into her sleeping bag. "This is a cute movie," Hermione commented. The door to Snape's office opened and he stuck his head into the room. "I wanted to tell you that if you get a headache Beth, let me know and I can give you a potion for that." Beth nodded. "Thank you Professor." He nodded and closed the door. "You know, your dad isn't as mean as I thought," Beth whispered to Tirza. She giggled. "I told you! He just pretends to be such a meanie-moe." "Let's go get some ice cream," Tirza suggested. "Sounds good," Katie decided. Tirza put the movie on pause and the girls grabbed their robes. "Daddy!" Tirza yelled. Snape stuck his head into the room. "We're gonna go get some ice cream and stuff, okay?" He nodded. "Just remember the rules." Tirza rolled her eyes. "Don't eat until your sick; no muggle contraptions; and stay away from Draco," they both said at the same time. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll remember," Tirza assured him as they left. "He worries a lot, doesn't he?" Lavender asked. Tirza nodded. "Well, duh, you've heard about all the fights she and Draco have had," Beth replied. "I'd sure hate to have him as MY dad," Katie added. "HEY!" Tirza shouted. "He's a cool dad! He's the best dad in the whole world!" Katie looked rather unconvinced. "He's really not so bad," Hermione stated. "Once you get to know him," she added. Katie shrugged. "He's so mean though all the time and yelling at everybody." Tirza giggled. "He says he has to be that way when he teaches or no one listens, but I think that's silly." The girls giggled. "That's true; I think the only people to ever really not listen are you and Draco," Beth pointed out. "Well it's no fun to listen all the time," Tirza replied. "I sure wouldn't want him mad at me," Lavender said with a slight shudder. Tirza shrugged. "He's really just a great big marshmallow inside; even when he's really mad I still love him." After getting ice cream, some freshly baked apple turnovers and cinnamon rolls, the girls headed back to the dungeons.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing with all of that?" someone from behind them yelled. The girls turned around to find Draco glaring at them. "We're having a sleepover and we wanted treats," Tirza told him. "And I'm not supposed to be around you, so we're leaving now." The girls put their noses in the air and continued down the hallway. "Hey, give me that stuff!" Draco shouted, running towards them. "Look dude, you're not worth getting into trouble over; I'm not gonna fight ya again, so go away," Tirza stated. Draco smirked at her. "Someone's afraid of getting in trouble.... could it be that the little girl doesn't want another spanking?" he teased. Tirza scowled. "I'm not that much littler then you, you know. And yeah, I don't want another spanking and if you're smart, you won't want one either. Or don't you remember what my dad threatened? Something about missing a few items of clothing?" Draco blushed cherry red as the girls burst into giggles. "You think you're so smart, don't you?" he asked. Tirza nodded; she noticed someone quietly walking towards them and knew Draco didn't hear the footsteps. "I am smart; smart enough not to fight with you. We're leaving now." She turned on her heel, followed by the girls. "Oh now you're not!" Draco yelled. "Oh yes they are, Mr. Malfoy," Remus stated as he stopped just behind the boy. Draco jumped and whirled around. "Why do you enjoy picking on girls so much?" Remus asked. Draco didn't reply. "No matter; if you have time for starting fights, you must have time to help Filch polish things in the Trophy Room. Let's go tell him how you have kindly offered your assistance," Remus told Draco. He put his hand on the stammering boy's shoulder and steered him down the opposite direction of the hallway, ignoring the protests. Just before they were out of the girls' site, Remus turned around. "Stay out of trouble girls! And stop by my office later, I have something special for you." They nodded and Remus continued down the hallway with a very mad Draco beside him. "Uncle Remus is so cool," Tirza stated as they once again headed for the dungeons.  
  
"What took you girls so long?" Snape asked when they returned. "Draco was bothering us," Beth piped up. "And Tirza refused to fight with him, you should be very proud of her Professor," Hermione stated. "So Uncle Remus came and dragged him off to go help Filch," Tirza added. Snape looked at her with a slight smile on his face. "He wanted to fight and you said no?" She nodded, beaming. "I'm very proud of you Tirza; very proud." He remembered that the girls were in the room and blushed a bit at showing emotion in front of them. "You know, you can't be as mean as you seem Professor," Lavender commented. Snape ignored her as Tirza flew into his arms. "Wanna know why I didn't fight daddy?" He returned the hug and nodded. "Not cuz I'd get in big trouble, but because I didn't want you to be sad." "You're very sweet," he whispered in her ear. "You're a good girl." Tirza kissed his cheek, and then snuggled into her sleeping bag. After pressing play for the girls, Snape headed back to his office. It was nice to see Tirza happy with her friends; it was even nicer to see that she actually did pay attention to what he said and made conscious efforts to be good. He sat down on the small sofa in his office and opened a book that he had wanted to start reading. Personally, he'd much rather be in his sitting room, but he did not think he was invited to the sleepover and really was not interested in watching movies as the girls giggled.  
  
Around ten, Snape stuck his head into the sitting room. The girls were spinning in circles with their arms out, singing "How Do You Solve a Problem like Maria" loudly and for the most part off-tune. "How are you girls doing?" The girls noticed him and blushed; apparently they did not want an audience for their little musical. "Is it okay if we go see Uncle Remus?" Tirza asked. "He said he had something special for us and we should come to his office." Again, Snape felt that familiar pang of jealousy and tried to push it away. "Alright, but don't be gone long, just there and back." The girls nodded and found their robes from among the play clothes strewn around the room. "Thanks daddy, we'll be back." The girls took off through the hallways, giggling and talking. Tirza knocked on the door of Lupin's office. "Come in!" he called. She opened the door and they entered the office. "Cool office," Katie commented. "Thank you Miss Brent," he replied. "You said you had something special for us; what is it?" Tirza asked. "Always the impatient one, aren't you Tirza?" She nodded and he laughed. "Yes, I have a special treat to share with you girls, but you have to keep it a secret." The girls nodded solemnly. "Now close your eyes and hold out your hands." The girls followed his directions and felt several things drop into their hands. "Okay, go ahead and open your eyes." Tirza squealed with delight when she looked at her hand; Lupin had given each of them four Oreos. "I'd give you girls more, but I'm almost out myself and it's my favorite muggle treat," he told them. "Yummy," Beth said, licking her lips. He chuckled. "Now remember, this is a secret. I'm certainly not going to share my Oreos with everyone." "We'll be quiet about it," Lavender assured him. "We better go before my dad starts to worry," Tirza announced. "Well enjoy the cookies and have fun girls." They nodded. "Goodnight uncle Remus!" "Goodnight Professor Lupin!" He bid them goodnight and watched as they headed down the hallway.  
  
By midnight, the girls were starting to get sleepy, which was good for Snape as he was ready for bed. "I'm going to go to sleep now and I want you girls to try and be quiet. If you need anything, Tirza knows where I am. How is your head Beth?" The little girl gave him a small smile. "Not bad sir; the potion you gave me helped. Thanks." "You're welcome," he replied. He bid each of the girls goodnight, and then went over to Tirza, who wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight. He leaned in and whispered something in her ear; she blushed and nodded. "And the Dreamless Sleep Potion is in your Cinderella cup in the bathroom in case you'd like to use it." Tirza smiled and gave him another hug. "Goodnight daddy." Snape returned the hug and kissed her head. "Goodnight dear." "Goodnight Professor!" the other girls chorused. Snape chuckled and shook his head. "Goodnight girls."  
  
A/N: Sorry that this is a little shorter then usual. This has been a hectic week! I promised my aunt and uncle I'd watch their kids this past week for spring break so they could go on a cruise for their fifteenth anniversary. I love those boys (10, 5 and 3) but I was rather happy to see them go home today, LOL! But Aaron and I had fun with them and they loved Aaron because he'd wrestle with them and play cowboys and Indians (I got to play too, but I had to be the damsel in distress for Robin Hood, played by the 5 year old, to save, LOL!) It has been so peaceful today, just the two of us, LOL! So next up is some special fun with the boys, Christmas shopping (with Isabel, too!) and Severus will tell Tirza his plans to have the boy who raped her prosecuted. What will her reaction be? Stay tuned!  
  
Potter-Snape: Christmas is just around the corner! After Snape tells her ion the next chapter about his plans for prosecution, Tirza will seek some advice from several trusted people and make up her mind whether she wants her dad to go ahead with that or not. Then Christmas vacation comes; the first week at Hogwarts, celebrating her first Christmas with Snape and then off to NYC!  
  
Alrick: Yes, I thought the threatened hallway spanking was a very Snape- like thing to do! Christmas shopping is definitely next and Isabel will get in on some of that fun as well!  
  
Slone: NYC trip is very close, maybe three more chapters away at most. Tirza is from NYC, but a little bit based on a good friend of mine who spent her most of her life (until mid teens) in CA and still has the influence of it, so Tirza probably does have a bit of CA in her personality.  
  
Silver Stardom: Thanks for the compliments! Glad you like it! And really, who would pass up a chance to beat up Malfoy? I sure wouldn't!  
  
AlexGrey: Actually, you'd be surprised what you can pick up from watching Law & Order! I didn't get into the show until the mid-nineties as I was only six when it first started. I now have every episode (almost 300!). I learned a lot from the show and that is what inspired me to read every law book at Barnes and Noble, which inspired me to be a lawyer! I hope you did well on your final! Those always suck.....  
  
Raclswt: Snape as a muggle will be extremely funny! He'll get roped into more then be bargained for... I've got quite a surprise up my sleeve for him in NYC. He'll be a bit of a hero and earn the undying admiration and thanks of AJ and her family. But how that happens... you'll have to wait and see!  
  
CraJure: Christmas is very close; one or two chapters away. Have to get Christmas shopping done and have Sev tell Tirza about wanting to prosecute the scum ball (more severe obscenities omitted-trying to keep this PG13, LOL!) Lockhart will be a blast... he and Tirza will not get a long at all (mainly because he's an absolute idiotic), but she'll have to be careful what all she does or says to him or Sev might get upset.  
  
Kenomee: The Bloody Baron being a witness to the fight was actually Alrick's idea. It did turn out pretty good! During Christmas vacation and a lot during the summer at Snape Manor (who knows if it really exists, so I'm going to make it!), Tirza will find out some more things about her dad's past, as well as some photograph albums and such. Thanks for the compliment about the dialog between Snape and Tirza. I think parenting is a lot about communication and I also think it's unfair to punish a child for a broken rule that the child never understood in the first place. And don't worry about not being familiar with Law & Order. I won't be incorporating much more then character names from the show into the story. I just thought I better put up a disclaimer just in case! The show doesn't really go into personal lives of the characters; it goes from the crime, to the evidence, to the suspect, to the trial. A crime from beginning to end, basically. If I use anything more then names, which I doubt I will, I will put a little explanation with it. It was nice for the name change to go well; not everything has to be complicated. Tirza and Sev deserve some things to go right the first time. And I agree with your read on Draco's character. How could one expect a good child to come from Lucius Malfoy? Kids learn what they live! I accidentally slipped and said shit this week when the kiddies were over and even though I told them it was bad for me to say it and they shouldn't say it, I still heard it a couple times throughout the week! Then I had to try and explain to my aunt why her children might say that! She took it better then I thought she would though. Kids really pick things up fast! 


	74. Christmas Shopping

This chapter is dedicated to Severus Snape for 18th birthday... Happy Birthday! Thanks for your reviews!  
  
Tirza bounced into Snape's office the next morning after everyone left for Hogsmeade. "Aren't you going to Hogsmeade with Mr. Wood?" he asked, looking up from his desk. She shook her head no. "I need you to take me Christmas shopping today." Severus chuckled. "Oh you do, do you?" "Yep. So let's go! We'll have to go into a real town a day too, cuz you said AJ can't know about wizards and stuff." Snape sighed and Tirza giggled. "You're right, but it is not something I'm looking forward too," he told her. "Let's start at Diagon Alley; perhaps we'll go to Hogsmeade as well after the students have returned." "Cool! I'll go get my coat," Tirza said, jumping out of the chair. "And your hat and mittens as well!" Snape called after her. She returned, quick as a flash, bundled in her usual pink winter gear. Snape, of course, was in his usual black, accompanied by a long black wool robe. "You know, you're gonna have to get some muggle clothes before we go to NYC. Maybe we can go on a shopping spree!" Tirza decided, her eyes lighting up at the idea. "Let's worry about that later," Snape replied, rolling his eyes. They walked to the outside gate of Hogwarts and Tirza looked up at him, confused. "Where's your broom?" she asked. "We're going to apparate; I don't think you're ready for floo powder yet," he stated. He held her close and they both apparated to Diagon Alley.  
  
After a quick stop at Gringotts to make a with drawl, they were on their way. Diagon Alley was packed with witches and wizards, crowding the street and the stores. Snape took Tirza's hand as they proceeded to the nearest store, Flourish and Blotts. "You don't have to hold my hand, dad; I'm not a baby," Tirza pointed out. Snape gave her hand a gentle squeeze in response. "Oh yes I do; I'm not taking any chances that you might get lost." Tirza squeezed his hand. "Why?" she prodded. She knew the answer already, but loved to hear him say it. Snape leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Because you are precious; if you were ever lost or taken, my heart would go with you." Tirza giggled and gave him a quick hug before they entered the store. "Now let me guess, we are here to shop for Miss Granger?" Tirza nodded. "Oh, you're a smart one, aren't ya?" she retorted sarcastically. "Ah Severus, what a surprise to find you here," a voice from behind them spoke. It sounded oddly familiar to her, though she couldn't think of whom it belonged to. They turned around to find Lucius Malfoy, smiling evilly at them. "Lucius," Snape greeted in his usually curt way. "And I do believe this is your delightful daughter, Severus. Tia, isn't it?" Tirza scowled. "Tirza." Lucius laughed annoyingly. "She certainly is her father's daughter with that look. Should Narcissa and I expect you for a late supper and drinks on Christmas Eve as usual?" He turned to look at Tirza, a sickly sweet smile on his face. "Would you like to come to Uncle Lucius' house, Tia?" "It's TIRZA. And no, I don't want to go to your house," she retorted. Lucius' eyes narrowed for a moment, his hand resting on his cane; Tirza's eyes narrowed in response. "Tirza enjoys a good joke, one thing that she and I disagree about," Snape interrupted. Lucius' face relaxed slightly. "Of course; must get that from her mother... a muggle woman?" Snape shook his head. "No; I don't know if you remember Ariel Shelby from when we were in school." "No, can't say that I do. So will you two be coming Severus?" "No, Lucius, I'm afraid that we won't be this year. It is our first Christmas together and we're looking forward to it being just the two of us." Lucius nodded, then turned and left the store.  
  
"You know, I don't like him," Tirza stated after Lucius exited the store. "No wonder Draco's such a dork. Uncle Lucius my butt," she added. "He's not my favorite person either; we were close friends when we attended Hogwarts together, but things have changed over the years. But at least attempt to be civil and polite," Snape told her. "I can't even get along with one Malfoy and you want me to get along with TWO of them?" Tirza asked. Snape chuckled. "Don't worry about two of them; you'll not see Lucius at Hogwarts very often. He's not the most involved or caring parent I've ever met." "What does that mean?" Snape sighed. "Never mind. Now what did you have in mind for Miss Granger?"  
  
"I am becoming a packhorse," Snape grumbled. Tirza giggled. "But you make a very nice packhorse!" His arms were full of packages for several people on Tirza's list. Finally getting sick of holding everything, he took out his wand and shrunk the packages to miniature size and put them in Tirza's backpack. "Hey, if you didn't want to hold everything, why didn't you think of that before?" Tirza giggled and dodged a playful swat. "How did I ever get such a wise acre for a daughter?" he groaned, pretending disgust. She giggled again and gave him a hug. "Grandpa says it's something called "poetic justice", whatever that means. But you know you like it silly!" Snape chuckled and ruffled her hair. Tirza frowned and pushed her hand away. "Daddy, puh-leez!" "How many more gifts do you need?" Snape asked. She pulled her list out of her pocket and ran down the names. "Still need stuff for Grandpa, Isabel, Fred, George, AJ, Uncle Mike, Auntie Chrissy and you. But YOU can't be here when I get stuff for your present. Hey, have you bought any of my presents yet? Will you tell me what they are?" Snape's eyebrow rose. "Now what would be the fun of Christmas if you already knew what your presents were?" Tirza giggled. "I HATE waiting. Oh and I need Uncle Remus' present too." "Should we head to Diagon Alley now?" he asked. She nodded and several minutes later, they apparated to Diagon Alley.  
  
"Daddy, can I go into Zonko's?" Snape chuckled. "I would have to be severely inebriated to give you permission to go into that store." Tirza looked up at him, confusion written on her face. "What does that mean?" "It means no," he replied. "But I wanted to get Fred and George some stuff from there!" she protested. "That is the last thing they need, or the school needs for that matter. They already wreak enough damage with what they buy themselves, without getting things for gifts," Snape stated. "Well, can I give them money and then they can buy whatever they want with it?" Snape sighed. "Alright; at least it won't be on my head if they take that money and purchase more of that junk." Tirza giggled. "You are so weird sometimes." "Do you call yourself normal?" he asked with a wink. "No! Normal is boring, you gotta be weird or you're just plain like vanilla ice cream, you gotta have hot fudge and stuff. But there's weird and then there's WEIRD." "And which am I?" he wondered. Tirza shrugged. "Not tellin." He rolled his eyes and they entered Honeydukes. "So who are we here for?" "Grandpa, duh!" she replied, shaking her head. "I wanna get him lots of candy and then I have something else for him to that Isabel is helping me with." Snape nodded and they began combing the aisles, for only the best candy would do for Grandpa!  
  
Later that afternoon, after returning from shopping, Tirza whispered the password to the Gargoyle and rode the stairs up to Dumbledore's office and knocked on the door. "Come in." She opened the door and smiled at Dumbledore. "Hello sunshine. What can I do for you?" he asked. Tirza went over and sat in the chair in front of his desk. "Grandpa, I need a little help," she told very seriously. "Is it something important?" he asked, wondering if he should be concerned. "Very very important. I have a small present for daddy, but I can't think of something else to go with it," Tirza informed him. Dumbledore smiled. "I can't think of any ideas and I thought maybe you'd have some," she asked hopefully. "Well, perhaps a nice picture of yourself?" he suggested. Tirza shook her head. "No, not good enough; it has to be something really special cuz daddy is so extra special." "How about a painting?" Her eyes lit up. "Like in the medieval times, like a really formal thing?" she asked excitedly. He nodded. "But who would do that for me?" "I happen to have a good friend who is an excellent painter, who I am quite certain, would be willing to paint a portrait of you." "Who, Grandpa?" Albus chuckled. "Professor Lupin." Tirza giggled and clapped her hands. "Awesome! I'm gonna go ask him, cuz I got a medieval play dress and maybe Isabel would help me with my hair or Hermione. Grandpa you are so smart!" She threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. Albus returned the hug and kissed her head. "Thanks grandpa. Hey, I got another question. Does anyone dress up as Santa for the Christmas party?" "Yes, Hagrid does; the students seem to enjoy it," he replied. "Has my daddy ever dressed up as Santa?" Dumbledore shook his head no. "Why do you ask?" she sighed. "Well, AJ's daddy dressed up as Santa and I thought it would be cool if daddy would, but he probably wouldn't want too. Anyways, I'm gonna go find uncle Remus now. Bye grandpa!"  
  
She ran excitedly down the hallway, heading for Remus' office; as she ran around the corner, she bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going, brat!" Draco sneered. "God, it was an accident, you don't have to be all Klingon about it!" she retorted. Draco scowled and grabbed her arm, pushing her out of his way. Instead of the usual reaction of flying fists, Draco was surprised to see her shiver. "Don't touch me," she whispered. He gave her a strange look; he was thankful that he wasn't getting his ass kicked, but it was strange all the same. "Don't look at me like that, snot!" she snapped. Now that was a normal Tirza reaction, Draco mused. She caught the sneer on his face and her scowl grew darker; how she wished she could use the water bucket over the door trick on him. That thought stuck in her mind as she turned to walk away. Suddenly Draco shrieked and she whirled around to see him standing there, dripping wet. Tirza burst out laughing, almost doubling over she was laughing so hard. "This. Is. Not. Funny," Draco told her. "Are you kidding? This is great!" she retorted. "How did you do that?!" he shouted, stomping and squishing towards her. She shrugged her shoulders. "As if I freakin' know." She caught the look on his face and took off running. Draco followed her, yelling, but Tirza had a plan, and one that wouldn't get her in trouble at that! She recognized the hallway and the passage that Remus had told her was behind a statue of a fat, bald wizard. There was just enough shadow in that part of the hallway that she whispered the password and slipped quietly into the passage, with the statue returning to its usual position. As Draco yelled and searched for her, she carefully walked forward in the dark passage. A light suddenly came on in the passage and Tirza breathed a sigh of relief; all she'd have to do now was get to the other end and then go ask uncle Remus about the painting.  
  
It wasn't long before she reached the end of the passage and whispered the same password; a section of the wall swung open revealing Lupin's office. "Oh man, that is way cool," she stated as she stepped into the office. "Tirza?" Remus asked. "What were you doing in the passage?" She giggled. "The coolest thing happened! Draco was bothering me again and I thought about all the water stuff he's done to me and I wished I could do it to him and then he was all wet! I don't know how it happened, but it was awesome! But then he started to chase me, so I had to get into the passage so I didn't get into a fight and get in big trouble again. Besides, I was coming to see you anyway," she told him as she sat on the small sofa. Remus came over and sat beside her. "You were?" She nodded. "Well grandpa said I should have a fancy picture painted of me for daddy for Christmas and he said that you paint really good and might do it for me. Would you please? Pretty please?" He chuckled at the hopeful look she gave him. "Of course; we could start tomorrow if you'd like. We'll have it done in time for Christmas." Tirza beamed and jumped onto his lap, giving him a big hug. Tirza's very affectionate nature was still just a bit unnerving to Remus, being a werewolf, most didn't want to be in the same room, let alone hug him. He hesitantly gave her a gentle hug. "You know, you could break somebody, jumping on them like that," he teased. Tirza giggled. "But Poppy could put ya back together like that," she replied, snapping her fingers. "Thanks uncle Remus!" she shouted as she left his office. Remus shook his head as the door closed; this was one of the times he found it difficult to believe that she was Snape's child. Dumbledore was absolutely right; poetic justice was the only way to describe it!  
  
Later that night, when the staff meeting about the upcoming Christmas break had ended, Dumbledore asked Snape to stay for a moment. "Have you ever considered dressing up as Santa Clause for our Christmas party?" Albus asked. Snape's eyebrow rose. "Headmaster, are you feeling alright?" Dumbledore chuckled. "I'm feeling just fine Severus." "Then what would possess you to even suggest such a thing to me? You know how I hate parties and the like; let alone dressing in a costume!" Snape retorted. "What brings all this up?" "Well, I was asked a very interesting question by your daughter today," Dumbledore stated. "She told me that her little friend's father always dressed up as Santa at Christmas and she wanted to know if you had ever done that or would consider it. When she decided that you would most likely refuse, I must say that I detected quite a bit of disappointment." Snape groaned. "And I suppose you think I should dress up?" Dumbledore nodded. "I think it would mean a lot to her Severus. Not that she said as much, but I've come to be able to read her quite well." Snape rubbed his chin in thought for a moment. "Alright, alright," he growled. "You get the idiotic costume and I'll do it; but just for her benefit, mind you! And not a word of this; if I do this, I want it to be a surprise." Snape turned and stalked from the teacher's lounge. Dumbledore chuckled as he went to his own quarters; that little girl certainly had Snape wrapped around her finger, but then he wasn't one to talk either. But if he had to be wrapped around a child's finger, Albus couldn't think of one that he'd rather have then Tirza.  
  
Snape, wondering what exactly had gone through his mind to make him agree to play Santa, opened the door of his chambers; he found several people sitting in the dark in his sitting room, with Tirza's TV/VCR playing a movie. "What, might I ask are al of you doing in my chambers?" he growled. He identified the trespassers as Oliver, Neville, Ron, Harry, Fred and George. "Didn't Tirza tell you sir?" Oliver asked. "Apparently not, so why don't you?" Snape retorted. "Tirza said she felt bad because she couldn't have us over for a sleepover and asked us to watch some videos with her; I figured you knew about it." Snape groaned; that girl was always up to something! He looked at the faces (and found Neville's particularly amusing) and did not see Tirza's. "Where is Tirza?" Fred pointed to a pink lump on Oliver's lap. "She fell asleep a little over an hour ago and I didn't want to move and disturb her," Oliver stated. "So we threw a blanket on her and she hasn't moved since," George added. Snape glanced at the clock; it was after ten. Tirza must have been worn out from all the shopping. He looked again at the lump in Oliver's arms and chuckled, then picked her up. "You're not upset, are you sir?" Harry asked. Snape shook his head. "I should know better by now; with Tirza, one should always expect the unexpected." The boys nodded and left; Snape carried Tirza to her room and set her on the bed. "Do you want to change into your pajamas honey?" he asked the now slightly awake little girl. "Where's boys?" she asked sleepily. Snape chuckled. "Your little party is over, my dear; it's time to sleep." She yawned. "Night night." "So no pajamas?" he asked. When he got no response, he shook his head and tucked her under the covers.  
  
"So where did you disappear to this morning?" Snape asked the next afternoon. Tirza blushed slightly. "Can't tell ya." He looked at her sternly, an eyebrow raised. "Alright little miss, what have you planned for Draco now?" Tirza giggled. "Nothing with Draco, I promise. But I can't tell ya cuz it's a secret; it's a good secret though." He looked at her warily, and then nodded. "Do you have any plans to disappear for the next while?" She shook her head no. "Good, I'd like to talk to you about something." He patted the seat next to him and Tirza came over and crawled onto his lap. "I indicated the couch, not my lap," he said with mock sternness. "Why do you get to occupy my lap?" Tirza giggled. "Cuz I'm cute?" Snape chuckled, and then became quiet. "Tirza, I need to talk to you about something important. I've been corresponding," "What's that?" she interrupted. "It means writing letters. I've been writing letters to AJ's father about certain laws in the United States." She nodded and he took a deep breath before continuing. "He has told me that it is still possible to have the boy who... did those things to you, to be put on trial." Tirza's face darkened. "We would have to talk to the District Attorney before the trial and they would need you to testify. I think justice needs to be done and perhaps it would help you feel better if he was tried and put in jail and punished for what he did to you." Tears began slipping down Tirza's face. "What do you think about this?" "I can't see him again; I can't be around him again daddy." Snape held her close. "He wouldn't hurt you; he won't ever hurt you again. I think it would help sweetheart, I really do. And you're a strong girl; I know you could do it. And I'd be there with you and so would AJ's family." The thought of ever having to see that bastard's face again made Tirza feel terrified, despite being in her father's arms. She couldn't do that; what was he thinking? What was he trying to do to her? She slipped off his lap and quickly exited their chambers. Snape knew her well enough that he knew she wasn't going to kill herself; she was undoubtedly on her way to see Isabel. He had already talked this over with Isabel, who agreed that the closure might help significantly, if Tirza was willing. She couldn't be forced; it would only make things worse. She'd have to decide all on her own.  
  
As Tirza walked down the hallway, she began to cry harder. She soon found the painting that she was looking for and tapped the bricks in the pattern Lupin had shown her. The painting swung aside, revealing a passage. The light turn on as she passed by it and she sank to the floor. She just needed to be alone, where no one would find her, to think. It scared her to think her daddy purposely wanted her to be around that... that THING after what had been done to her. She pulled her knees into her chest and sobbed.  
  
A/N: Next chapter, Tirza gets some advice from someone about pursuing her rapist and Christmas break starts! I also need some suggestions of Christmas presents for Tirza from the various people in her life, so throw out some suggestions all! Please? Stay tuned!  
  
Severus Snape: Happy 18th birthday! Glad you liked the chapter!  
  
FightingForThePeople: Thanks for the compliments! I will continue this steady through Hogwarts years until she gets married (just after graduation) and then will do several short stories with Sev as a grandpa!  
  
Commboss: Glad you both have enjoyed it!  
  
AlexGrey: Good luck on the second part of your finals! And no, the girls won't start rumors, or Snape might never let them sleep over again, LOL!  
  
LostSoul: I hope you aren't offended that I didn't have a personal note about you not posting! I'm sorry! (pouts) You have a snake? Creepy... I can't stand snakes. About Sev disciplining Tirza, I think it is hard for any parent to administer any type of discipline to their child. I know when my little cousins were over, I had to give them a few time outs and they weren't happy about it and I felt horrible! Plus, I'm with you; Snape is probably hiding some decent muscles under all the black! I certainly wouldn't want to be the one over his knee! So it is hard for both Sev and Tirza, though in different ways. I don't think what your aunt does with that sign to her kid is right. That to me is way out of line! I'm personally a big softie and don't ever see myself spanking my future kids, let alone humiliating them like that. That's quite cruel actually; thank goodness she didn't do that to you!  
  
CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur: Glad you like it so far! Thanks for the review!  
  
Kenomee: Poor thing, slicing your finger! That is never fun (I tend to be very accident prone... or perhaps there is a curse on me? LOL!) and I have done that several times. Aaron keeps telling me it would be fun to play connect the dots sometime with all of my scars (can't even keep track of how many there are!). He is such a brat sometimes! Malfoy will take a while to whip into shape (no pun intended), but there is hope for him yet! By the time Tirza's entire story ends, we all might like him a little better. But no hints why!! Wow, your house is 160 years old? Mine is like 25. Good luck with the re-wiring... electricians are like car technicians, always jacking up the price. I've been lucky to have a family member who is a mechanic and can fix all GM cars and is decent with all American models, but no electricians. You can't have everything in life. (pouts) Hopefully, you won't get ripped off; I hate it when stuff like that happens to the nice people!  
  
Potter-Snape: Excellent idea about the painting! As you have read, I used it! Genius girl here! (LOL!) I thought it was cute that I made Remus a rather talented artist... another reason for Tirza to adore him, to Snape's chagrin.  
  
Raclswt: The girls will be very good in Snape's classroom, just because they have seen his wrath visited on many and don't want to be on his bad side. Especially since that could mean no more sleepovers! Snape will still be jealous for a little while, and he'll be jealous of AJ's dad and how close he and Tirza are (which is natural as he was the father figure in her life for ten years!). He'll eventually get over it; I'll come up with something that only he can fix for Tirza and she'll assure him that she'll always need him.  
  
MissLKid: Tirza's getting smarter about Draco, but there will be a few future slip-ups on her part and MANY on Draco's. Poor Draco, Sev and Remus will be watching him like a hawk. Okay, maybe NOT poor Draco.....  
  
CraJure: Glad you liked it!  
  
JeannaUO: Don't worry; Tirza will get to have some fun without being caught! I enjoy picking on Draco!  
  
Hope you all liked it! Hugs, Kerry 


	75. Advice and Christmas Trees

Snape had waited ten minutes after Tirza had left, before going to Isabel's quarters. "No, she hasn't come here. What happened?" Isabel asked. Snape sighed. "I told her about the prosecution plans and she was upset and wouldn't talk to me; I figured she would come here." "Have you checked with Dumbledore?" Isabel suggested. "That's where I'm headed now," Snape replied. "I'll come with you." They went straight to the headmaster's office, but Tirza had not gone there either, nor to Lupin's office. "I'll notify all the teachers and we'll start a search," Dumbledore said. Snape nodded and headed off to find Hermione and Oliver; perhaps Tirza had decided to talk with them. A through search of the school commenced; Molly was in her usual place on Tirza's bed and all of her snow gear was accounted for, so she had to be somewhere in the school. An hour passed with no sign of her and Snape was feeling panicked. Lupin had been searching through the nearly three dozen passages since the search had started and still had two dozen to go.  
  
Tirza was still in the passage and had no idea that people were searching for her or how long she had been there. It might have occurred to her that her father would be concerned, if she wasn't asleep on the floor of the passage. She had wracked her brain, crying, not sure if she could handle the trial, but unsure if she shouldn't do it. She was frightened at the prospect of seeing him again. She was glad she remembered the passage and that she was alone; she just needed to cry and think. She hated the thought that he was still out there and still a threat and it would be good to know that he was gone; yet she didn't know if she even wanted to have to look at him even though he'd go away. He had ruined her life; who is ten-years-old and already been through what she had? The nightmares, the flashbacks, the fear, the emptiness, the guilt, the horror; he had brought all these things to her and didn't even care. Even if she testified, those things wouldn't just go away in the blink of an eye or the twitch of a nose. Why? Why did her dad want her to do this? What made him think that she could? Or that she'd even want to? Her greatest fear was seeing that boy again. She cried, grateful that no one could hear her. She had cried and wondered and thought for nearly thirty minutes before she grew tired, but not ready to leave the passage, she curled up on the floor and fell asleep.  
  
Ninety minutes after the search commenced, Lupin had searched nearly every passage without finding a trace of Tirza. He only had five left to search and continued on to the next one, despite feeling worn out and having a headache. He was worried about Tirza, even though he hadn't known her long, and could only imagine the anxiety that Snape was going through. He approached the painting and tapped the bricks in the proper sequence, causing the painting to reveal the passage. He stepped inside, his eyes taking a few seconds to adjust to the lesser amount of light. When his eyes focused, he looked ahead of him in the passage; a little farther up ahead, there was a lump on the floor. He thought to dismiss it as trash left over from someone else that had used the passage, but felt an urge to check it out. He quickly went to investigate and discovered that the lump was not a lump or left over trash; it was Tirza, sound asleep. He was relieved to find her finally and she didn't appear sick, as Snape and Dumbledore were worried she might be. Remus gently shook her shoulder and Tirza mumbled something, and then opened her eyes. "Are you okay?" Remus asked. Tirza nodded. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I was about to ask you the same thing; you've had everyone very worried about you," he told her softly. Tirza sighed and sat up. "I needed to think about some stuff and I'm not done thinking yet. Do I have to be found?" Remus chuckled and sat down beside her. "Yes, I think so. We've been looking for you for nearly two hours and your father has been very worried that you might be sick or hurt." Tirza ducked her head. "He's gonna be really mad at me," she whispered. Remus doubted that but really couldn't promise the child he wasn't, in case Snape was angry with her. "Don't worry about that right now; I'm sure he and everyone else will be very happy to see you. Come on, let's go." Tirza sighed and stood up; she took Remus' hand and they left the passage.  
  
"Oh, you've found her! Thank heavens!" McGonagall hurried down the hallway and nearly squished Tirza in a hug. She pulled away after a moment and looked at her closely. "Are you alright dear?" Tirza nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay Auntie Min." Minerva turned to Remus. "I'll go tell the rest of the staff that she has been found; Severus is in the headmaster's office, if you would bring her to him." "Of course," he replied. Minerva continued down the hallway while Remus and Tirza headed for Dumbledore's office. "Tirza! Remus!" a voice from behind them called. They turned around to see Dumbledore coming towards them; Tirza let go of Remus' hand and ran to Albus, throwing her arms around him. "Sunshine, are you alright?" he asked, holding her close. "Grandpa... I don't know what to do. I wanted to think all alone, but it didn't help." Albus kissed her head. "Shh, you can tell me all about after you see your father. He's been frantic." "I don't wanna go see daddy." Tirza's statement caught both Dumbledore and Remus by surprise. "Why ever not?" Albus asked. "Cuz he's gonna be really mad at me, just like when I went to Hogsmeade," she whispered, tears shining in her eyes. Dumbledore picked her up and she buried her head in his shoulder. "I don't think your father is angry sweetheart, just worried." She shook her head. "He's gonna be mad and I'm gonna get a spanking just like before," she quietly replied. Dumbledore soothingly rubbed her back. "That was a different situation; this time your father was worried that you might be sick and not have your potion with you. This is much different then when you ran away," he assured her. She shook her head, and then buried her face in his shoulder again. "Your father is not angry with you; you won't get a spanking." "Promise?" she asked, her lower lip trembling slightly. "I promise; will you see him now?" She nodded and he carried her to his office, followed by Remus.  
  
Severus was pacing back in forth in Dumbledore's office; when Tirza hadn't been found in an hour, he had become too panicked to really be of any help in the search and had stayed in the office waiting for any word or sign of his missing daughter. The door opened and he nearly pounced on poor Remus. "Where is she? Did you find her?" His questions were answered as Dumbledore, still carrying Tirza, entered behind Remus. "Oh, thank god," he breathed a sigh of relief and reached out to take Tirza. Tirza whimpered and buried her face in Dumbledore's shoulder. Severus felt like a knife had just been driven into his heart; his baby didn't want him to hold her. Dumbledore saw the look of hurt and confusion on the younger wizard's face; he reached out and squeezed Severus' shoulder affectionately. "Tirza feel asleep and didn't realize everyone was searching for her. She is afraid that you are angry and will spank her, like you did when she ran away to Hogsmeade," Albus explained. The knife in Severus' heart disappeared. "I promised her that this was a different situation and that you would not," Albus added. "Of course not," Severus replied. He stroked Tirza's hair. "I'm not angry with you; I was worried. I know you don't carry your potion and that perhaps you were sick." Tirza lifted her head from Dumbledore's shoulder. "I'm not in trouble?" she asked quietly. "No, you're not," Severus said. He took Tirza from Dumbledore and cradled her close. "Baby, are you afraid of me?" He sat in a nearby chair, slowly rocking her back and forth. "No; I just didn't wanna get spanked, cuz I didn't mean to be bad," she told him, snuggling deep in his strong, safe arms. Snape kissed her cheek, completely forgetting that there were others in the room. "No sweetheart, you weren't bad and you aren't in trouble. I was so worried; I thought you might be really sick and all alone." She shook her head and kissed his face. "I'm glad you're not mad at me daddy." She took a deep breath and a stressed look came over her little face.  
  
McGonagall and Isabel entered the room, though Tirza didn't notice them. "Daddy, why do you want me to have hell?" All the adults exchanged puzzled looks. "Darling, what are you talking about?" Severus asked her. "You want me to talk to the D.A. and see that boy again. I can't daddy! It'll be like hell!" Tirza buried her face against his chest. "Am I the only one that's confused here?" Remus quietly asked the others. "I'm just as confused as you are; I think we've been out of the loop," Minerva added. Severus frowned. "Tirza, do you want to talk about this in private?" She shook her head. "I need help; lots of help." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Then perhaps you should clue a few people in; not everyone here knows." She looked around at the concerned faces. "Oh yeah; Auntie Min and Uncle Remus don't know." She took a deep breath and slowly told the story of what had been done to her. "That is the most disgusting thing I've ever heard; that kid should rot in hell," Remus stated. Minerva crossed the room and gave Tirza a hug. "You poor thing," she whispered, gently planting a kiss on Tirza's head. "What can we do to help?" she asked as she sat back down. Severus explained how he had been corresponding and finding out about prosecuting. "I don't wanna see him ever again," Tirza whispered, a few tears rolling down her face. Severus kissed her forehead and brushed the tears away with his thumb. "He cannot hurt you anymore; no one in this room, especially your father, would allow that to happen," Dumbledore pointed out. "But it won't make things better," she retorted. "I'll still be sad in my heart." Isabel sat beside Severus and took Tirza's hand in hers. "Do you remember telling me how it scared you that he was still out there and you thought he might come and try to get you again?" she asked. Tirza nodded. "Now is your chance to fix that fear; he will go to jail and be punished for what he's done. No one will make you if you truly don't want to, but don't you want him to be punished for what he's done?" "Yeah," Tirza replied quietly.  
  
"Tirza, have you ever thought that perhaps you aren't the only one?" Remus asked softly. Severus and Tirza's eyebrows rose, causing everyone to chuckle softly. "What you mean?" she asked. He crossed the room and kneeled in front of her. "People that are sick, like this name-which-I-will-not-say- in-a-child's-presence, it is not just sick like disgusting, it is sick like the flu. They don't stop until someone stops them. Tirza, you probably weren't the first person he hurt, and most likely not the last." Tirza shivered and snuggled deeper in Snape's arms. Severus frowned at Remus, wondering exactly what he was trying to say and why he was saying it. "Do you really think so?" she whispered. Remus nodded. "I'd bet my vault at Gringotts that you're not the only one. And everybody hurt like you is scared and that fear is completely understandable. But if no one stands up and tells the truth, who will stop him?" "You mean if I am brave and tell the D.A. and stuff, that maybe I can stop him from hurting someone else?" she asked, visibly perking up. Remus smiled and squeezed her hand affectionately. "Exactly." He shot Severus a look that said 'you pick it up now.' Snape nodded. "Baby, you are a brave girl, a strong girl. I know you're strong enough to do this, if it is what you want to do. There are so many people who care about you and will stand with you; we won't let you fall. I won't let you fall," he assured her. Tirza looked around the room at the adults who all cared about her and knew her father was right. She took a deep breath. "I'll do it," she told him firmly. "Is that what you truly wish to do?" Severus asked. Tirza nodded. "I'll be scared, but I know you'll protect me daddy, all of ya will. He's done bad things to me and maybe even others too and that's not right. I'll be brave and make him tell the truth." Snape hugged her close as the others clapped. "You're doing a wonderful thing Tirza, for yourself and for others," he whispered. All the adults gave Tirza a hug and assured her of their support. "Can I have some ice cream daddy?" Dumbledore chuckled. "Let's all have some ice cream," Albus decided.  
  
The next week was passing quickly, with teachers and students getting ready for Christmas break. Tirza enjoyed assisting Dumbledore in decorating the school, though her and her father's chambers were so far bare of any holiday decorations. She found it rather depressing, but didn't say anything about it. That Thursday night, Snape told her to get on her snow gear; he wanted to take her for a walk.  
  
"Daddy, where are we going?" Tirza asked. She put her pink mittened hand in his thick black gloved hand. "You'll see," he replied, his tone somewhat teasing. "I hate waiting," she whined. He chuckled and squeezed her hand. "You have so little patience, little one." She snorted with laughter. "What and you do?" she retorted. He chuckled. "You're awfully quick with those nasty responses aren't you?" She nodded. "Learned from the best!" Snape suddenly scooped her up and dumped her in the snow. Tirza squealed, though with as bundled up as she was, she wasn't even wet! She giggled and stood up, then lunged at Snape; she caught him off balance and knocked him flat on his back in the snow. "I win!" she shouted as she sat on his chest, giggling hysterically. "Oh you do, do you?" he retorted. "Yep!" she grabbed a handful of snow and dropped it unceremoniously on his face. Snape sputtered and wiped the snow from his face. "Oh now you're in trouble little girl!!" Tirza scrambled off his chest and tried to run, which was very hard to do while laughing and wearing snow pants. Severus quickly caught her; he grabbed her, turned her upside down and shook her a little before setting her down face first in the snow. Tirza sputtered, but smiled at him. "I'll never give up!" she shouted, tossing a snowball his way. Her aim was true and it smacked his stomach. Snape growled in mock disgust. "You naught girl, look at what you've done? I'm all wet," he teasingly scolded. Tirza giggled. "Whatever am I going to do with you?" he asked. "Just love me forever," she replied just before pouncing at him again. This time he was able to catch her without being knocked over and he kissed her winter-rosy cheek. "I already do."  
  
After several minutes of playing in the snow, which resulted in Severus becoming very wet, they continued their walk. "Are you cold?" he asked. "You worry too much," she told him. "I'm supposed to and I always will; how could I not worry about my little girl?" Tirza rolled her eyes. "So what are we doing and are we there yet?" "We are looking for a Christmas tree," he told her. "Like a real one?" she asked surprise evident in her voice. "Of course." "That is so way cool; mommy and I had one that we got out of a box, some plastic thing. She was allergic to pine trees (creepy to think that some people ARE allergic to pine trees, huh? (points to self, LOL!))." Snape nodded. "That's right, I had forgotten." When they reached a nice spread of pine trees, they stopped walking. "Take your pick," he directed her. After much deliberation and careful thought, Tirza finally chose a tree that was nice and fat, but not too tall. A spell cut the tree perfectly and Snape levitated it to float beside him as they walked back.  
  
The tree was set up in the sitting room of their chambers by Severus as Tirza watched her eyes bright with excitement, a beautiful smile on her face. "Do you have ornaments and stuff? Cuz all of me and mommy's stuff is in storage in New York still?" she asked. "I do somewhere, I think; I haven't thought about that kind of thing in quite a few years," he replied. Tirza's mouth dropped open. "What do you mean?" He chuckled at the expression on her face. "This is the first year in a long time that I've had a Christmas tree in my quarters." "That's really sad daddy," she quietly stated. Snape went to the massive closet and began pulling out several shrunken boxes before finding the right one. He enlarged it to its original size and opened it up. Tirza came over and stood beside him as he began gingerly pulling out ornaments. A round, bright red one caught Tirza's eye and she picked it up. It was one of those ornaments that holds pictures; the picture was of a smiling, waving baby dressed in a candy strip outfit. "Who is this?" she asked. Snape blushed and Tirza giggled. "That's YOU?" He nodded. "Oh my gosh, you were so cute! What happened?" she teased. Snape rolled his eyes. "Let's not put that one up." "Are you kidding? We gotta put this up!" She began digging through the box, looking for other ornaments with pictures of Snape, but there wasn't any more like that. "Is this the only one with your picture?" Severus shook his head. "No; there is an abundance of them back at the house. My mother must have put this in here by mistake when she sent me the box my first year teaching here." "House? What house?" Tirza asked excitedly. "Did you think I lived here all year around?" he wondered. "I didn't really think of it before. Tell me all about the house!" she begged. Over the next hour, as they decorated the tree together, Snape told her about Snape Manor. When they were done decorating, he sat down to admire their work and Tirza crawled in his lap. "Are you ready for a bedtime story?" he asked her several minutes later. He didn't get a response and looked down; she was fast asleep. Chuckling softly, he carefully stood up and carried Tirza to her room.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's short; work has been hell the last couple of days! Christmas party break in the next chapter, with some more Snape/Isabel and Sirius will show up! Thanks for all the Christmas gift suggestions! Stay tuned all!  
  
Karlie Malfoy Dracos lil sis: Great suggestion!  
  
LinaChristine521: Sorry for any confusion; I have kind of changed things a bit for my own purposes.  
  
CraJure: Next chapter you will get to see what all the presents are! And I thought Remus being an artist was way cool; I like to have him involved in stuff.  
  
Fire'N'Ice: Don't sacrifice school for my story! Though I appreciate the compliment that that is! I am glad that you like the story so much; I always love new readers! Lucius is so very creepy! But give Draco some time; in later years, when Tirza is in school, he'll redeem himself. I think he'd be a much better kid if he dad was a better person.  
  
CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur: Thanks for the suggestion!  
  
Slone: Wonderful, wonderful ideas!  
  
Potter-Snape: I try and include people's ideas and so far, you have come up with some very good ones! I think Remus the painter is very cool, we don't know a whole lot about him, so it is easier to associate things like that with him.  
  
Kenomee: Tirza is past the age where she believes in Santa. For her it is more that AJ's dad dressed up and she wants her daddy to dress up too! It will be very interesting, that's for sure! Draco will always be Draco... at least for a few years yet! Eventually he won't be so annoying, but that is a ways off. He'll be at Hogwarts as well for Christmas break, so things could get ugly for him! (Tirza will stay out of trouble for a little bit; have a little bit of revenge, LOL!)You'll have to wait and see if Snape carries through on his recent threat... I certainly wouldn't want to be in Draco's shoes if Snape does, LOL! That was a bit of an odd reaction to Draco on Tirza's part, wasn't it? The reason why will come out and will involve Oliver, so stay tuned for that!  
  
Alrick: I also thought the meeting with Lucius went rather well. Clearly he doesn't like her, but has to keep up appearances with Snape and Tirza doesn't like him either, but Snape must also keep up appearances. It would have been interesting if Snape had accepted, but Lucius is too involved in things that Snape wouldn't want Tirza around and is very smart to keep her away from him. Great ideas for Christmas and shopping!  
  
JeannaUO: Oh don't worry, Draco and Tirza will each have a present for the other! And Fred and George will be more then willing to help her with hers for Draco! Excellent idea of the flowers signed Severus! Definitely have to use that!!!  
  
LostSoul: I did notice you hadn't posted, but it slipped my mind when I was writing out the author's notes. The accidental magic is fun, but it won't be an all the time occurrence either. However, Tirza will turn out to be quite powerful eventually! Cute ideas for Christmas stuff!  
  
MissLKid: It will definitely be interesting!  
  
Stay tuned all for the Christmas fun and a gust appearance by Sirius! Some suggestions as to Sirius' character would also be helpful! Much thanks and love, Kerry 


	76. Christmas Break

It was Monday, the first day of Christmas break and Christmas was only five days away. While most of the students were relaxing and sleeping late, Tirza woke at her usual time. She had plans for her day! Her first stop was at Dumbledore's office. Several days ago, she had asked for Albus' help with a project of hers, and as always, he came through for her. Tirza buried her nose in the heavenly scented red and white roses in a beautiful red vase. "These are perfect grandpa! Dude, you are so the best!" she told him excitedly. He chuckled and she blew him a kiss before leaving the office. The halls were mostly empty, but Tirza walked quietly anyways, as she was on sneaky business. Her dad and Isabel just HAD to get together, but they were taking way too long to do, so she decided that she'd give them some more help! The roses were red for Christmas and also because that was Isabel's favorite color. Tirza giggled to herself; really, she was so smart sometimes! She tip-toed as she approached Isabel's quarters and carefully set the vase outside the door and placed the card in with the flowers. She knocked loudly, then scurried away to hide behind a suit of armor. Isabel, still wearing her sunshine yellow robe, opened the door and looked around. Seeing no one, she was about to close the door as she noticed the vase of roses. A smile lit her face and she bent down to gently pick it up, then turned and entered her chambers again, closing the door behind her. Tirza stifled a giggle and decided to head for the kitchens to get herself some fresh cinnamon rolls.  
  
Isabel put the gorgeous vase on her desk and inspected it closely. The vase was obviously expensive and roses this time of year weren't cheap either. She spotted the card and opened it up; her smile grew bigger and brighter as she read the words. "I seem to remember that red is your favorite color. Merry Christmas; Severus." She quickly put down the card and hurried to dress and make herself presentable, feeling anxious to thank Severus for the special present. Isabel wasn't an extravagant woman, her tastes simple yet beautiful; though each thing she did seemed small and unimportant, the final result was very pleasing to look at. With one last look in the mirror and a few deep breaths, she headed down to the dungeons. Snape was not expecting visitors and though he never went out of his way to make himself presentable, he felt unexpectedly unkempt in his usual clothes as they contrasted against Isabel's khaki pants and pale blue sweater. Her outfit wasn't fancy, but it didn't need to be for her to be beautiful. "Good morning," she greeted him brightly. He nodded, somewhat tongue tied, and gestured for her to come in and sit down. She smiled and sat in one the armchairs beside the fireplace. "To what do I owe this visit?" he asked when he finally regained use of his tongue as he sat across from her. "I wanted to thank you for the gift; it was lovely and so very thoughtful. I just wanted you to know that it means a lot to me," she told him in her usual soft-spoken manner. His eyebrow rose and a questioning look came over his face. "I am not quite sure what you are talking about," he told her slowly. She blushed prettily. "Don't play shy with me; your name was on the card that came with the roses." Snape was feeling more confused then ever and Isabel was starting to feel the same.  
  
"You ARE the one who sent me those flowers this morning, right?" "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about," he replied. "But your name was on the card and it said you remembered my favorite color was red. If it wasn't you, then who else knows that I love red?" Isabel questioned more to herself then to Severus. Both thought for a moment and just as the answer came to their minds, it also came in the door. "Well Little Miss Matchmaker, I see you've been at it again," Severus greeted Tirza, an eyebrow raised. "Um, I got the right to remain silent and I'm gonna do that," she retorted. Severus shot her a stern look and motioned her over to him. Frowning slightly, Tirza shuffled over to where he sat. "I'm only trying to help you know," she said, pouting. Severus and Isabel both began to laugh and he pulled her onto his lap. "Tirza, I appreciate your efforts as it was done out of the kindness of your heart, but I am perfectly capable of taking care of things myself," he gently told her. Tirza rolled her eyes. "But it's taking SO long!" "Honey, it's going to take as long as your father and I want it too. It's always best to be friends and get to know one another first before jumping head first into something," Isabel stated. Tirza sighed. "Okay, okay; take your own time and be a million when you guys decide you love each other and wanna get married for all I care." She crossed her little arms over her chest, a look of pure frustration on her face. The adults looked at each other, rather uncomfortably for a moment, each wondering if perhaps Tirza saw and knew something that they were missing.  
  
"Oh and grandpa said he'd watch me," Tirza added. Snape nodded. "Alright; why don't you go back to his office and let him know of any plans and I'll go." "Don't forget the CD for AJ, okay?" the little cautioned. Snape kissed her cheek before she slid off his lap. "I won't." "Bye daddy; bye Isabel." "Where are you off to?" Isabel asked after Tirza left. "I haven't yet had a chance to go Christmas shopping for Tirza and a few others and she insists that I need to get the BBMak (is that how you spell it?) CD for her little friend, whatever a BBMak is," Snape told her. Isabel laughed. "So you're going into London, looking for a CD when you have never before shopped for one? Good luck!" she teased. Snape chuckled. "Well if you know where to purchase these things, then come along and help me," he retorted. "Is that an official invitation?" she asked softly. He nodded. "I'd love to," she told him. To his great surprise, Severus gave her a warm smile.  
  
Tirza was on her way to Remus' office to see if he was ready to do the finishing touches on the painting. She saw Draco, Crabbe and Goyle walking towards her and she momentarily thought of turning around and going in a different direction. She rolled her eyes at the stupidity of that idea and decided to just try her best to ignore them. "Hey brat, want to have some Christmas fun?" Draco called to her. She frowned at him. "No; nothing with you is EVER fun. Or haven't you been spanked enough to figure that one out?" She could have slapped herself; as soon as the words left her mouth, she knew they weren't the right ones to have said. Crabbe and Goyle snickered until Draco whirled around and his nasty glare silenced them. "You've always got a quick answer, don't you?" he retorted hotly. Tirza shrugged her shoulders. "Perhaps you're the one that's slow brat. Or haven't I gotten you into enough trouble yet for you to figure out that I ALWAYS win." Tirza sighed. "Look, I'm really not in the mood for all this junk. You're a Denebian slime devil with delusions of god-hood and I don't want to waste my time with you and your Klingon friends, okay?" Draco turned red, and then glared at her; he turned around and looked expectantly at Crabbe and Goyle. The two hefty thugs weren't geniuses, but they were at least smart enough to know that they didn't want to become as familiar with the floor of Snape's office as Draco was.  
  
Tirza took that moment to duck around them; their bulk easily shielded her tiny self from Draco. By the time Draco noticed that she was no longer there, she was already half way to the darker, less used corridor where Remus' office was located. She knew that if they followed her, Remus would hear her if she yelled and would come to her rescue. Draco tore after her, with Crabbe and Goyle reluctantly following. Just before she made the corridor, he caught her from behind and squeezed Tirza's slender wrist hard. "Ow, let go," she demanded as she attempted to pull herself out of his grip. "No, I think it's time to have a little fun in the name of Christmas spirit; it will be MY present to see YOU finally get your arse kicked for a change," Draco retorted.  
  
Voices at the edge of the corridor he was approaching caught his attention; there were several voices and one sounded particularly young and rather distressed. He entered the dark corridor and began barking just as a tiny figure was slammed into a wall and slumped to the floor with a yell. The three boys, none of them older then about twelve, looked terrified at the large, shaggy black dog that was running towards him and scattered in various directions. The dog decided it was best to check out the one on the floor and worry about the others later. He slowly approached the tiny child who was slumped on the floor and discovered it was a little girl; a girl who looked much too young to be at Hogwarts. She whimpered and moaned; the dog nudged her gently with his wet nose. Her head moved slightly and the familiar scent of blood assaulted his nose; not sure if he should leave the little girl, he began to bark loudly.  
  
Remus Lupin was waiting in his office, growing slightly more anxious as each moment passed. Finally deciding to go and check the corridor, he left his office and started down the long, dark corridor. Just as he left the office he heard a dog barking loudly and was instantly alarmed; Sirius wouldn't bark and give himself away like that unless something was wrong. He quickened his pace and arrived at the edge of the corridor to find Sirius in his Animagus form, barking and standing protectively over Tirza. The dog was silenced as Remus knelt beside Tirza, who was on the verge of losing consciousness. "Lumos," Remus said as he held out his wand, casting more light; it was then he noticed the blood. He gently picked Tirza up; she moaned as he lifted her from the floor and hurried to his office, the dog close on his heels. Grabbing a towel from his adjacent quarters, Remus pressed it to her head and laid her on the couch. "Watch her Sirius; I'm going to get Madame Pompfrey." Sirius transformed back into his human form and continued to hold the towel on the little girl's head; he wasn't concerned about being caught as the child was barely even conscious. She started to moan once more and began to whisper "Daddy." "Shh," Sirius told her gently. "You'll be fixed up in no time." "Hurts," she whispered. Sirius noticed her shaking and took her tiny hand in his, attempting to calm her. Remus returned a moment later, with Madame Pompfrey and her large bag of supplies. Sirius heard them approaching and returned to his Animagus form and barked. Poppy sat on the end of the couch and carefully examined Tirza's head. "Not nearly as bad as it looks; head wounds can be so misleading because they blood profusely. She's going to have a nasty headache and be sleepy for most of the day, but a few stitches will have her patched up." Remus nodded and watched as Poppy gave Tirza a potion for her headache that put the little girl right to sleep. He held her in his lap as Poppy cleaned the area and sewed up the cut with four tiny stitches. "I suggest letting her rest in here where you can watch her as I saw her father leaving earlier." "Of course; thank you Poppy," Remus replied. The nurse smiled down at Tirza. "Cute as a button, this one is; but she needs patching up more often then the entire first year class, I do believe."  
  
Remus retrieved a pillow and blanket from his quarters and gently placed her head on the pillow and tucked the blanket around her as she blissfully slept. As soon as Poppy left, Sirius returned to his human form. The two men quickly embraced. "So good to see you, old friend," Sirius said. Remus nodded. "Yes; it's been much too long. We're lucky Dumbledore has always believed you innocent or we'd never have pulled this off." Sirius laughed. "Despite the hell the four of us put Dumbledore through, I always thought he had kind of a soft spot for us Marauders," he said, sitting down. Remus also laughed, and nodded his agreement; he sat and the two began filling each other in on the goings on in their lives since they last saw one another.  
  
An hour later Tirza groaned and attempted to sit up when a hand gently but firmly pushed her back down. "Daddy?" she whispered. Remus sat down beside. "He's still on his errands." Her eyes fluttered open and rested on Remus' kind face. "Hi; my head hurts," she whined. "I imagine it does," he replied. "Where's the doggie?" Sirius (once again the big black dog) came over to the sofa; Tirza reached her little hand out to pet him. "What's its name? Is it a boy or girl?" she questioned. Remus chuckled. "It's a boy and his name is Snuffles." An eyebrow rose. "Well that's a stupid name," she decided. Remus laughed and Tirza cringed. "Shut up, will ya?" she directed. Remus instantly quieted down. "Hey, you be nice," he scolded. Tirza ignored him and looked again at the dog. "His name should be something much cooler; does he belong to the man?" "What man?" Tirza sighed. "I'm not an idiot ya know. There was a man; he was talking to me and holding my hand and it wasn't you cuz I know your voice uncle Remus." Remus turned to the dog. "Well, she's got us there. You can go ahead and change back Sirius; my little pal here can keep a secret." "Yep," she replied. Sirius became his human self again and Tirza's eyes went wide. "That is so awesome! That's just like auntie Min! And your name's Sirius? As in Sirius Black, Padfoot, Marauder?" Sirius chuckled and pulled a chair over to the sofa. "Now where did you hear all that information?" he asked. Tirza smiled. "I have my ways; I'm very cute you know." Both men chuckled. "Well since you know who I am, why don't you tell me who you are?" She started to open her mouth but Remus shook his head. "No, I want to tell him. Look at her closely Sirius..."  
  
Sirius intently studied her for a few moments. "Have you figured it out yet?" Remus prodded. Sirius stroked his chin in thought. "She definitely looks somewhat familiar, but I can't quite place it." Remus chuckled. "Think back to our classmates; anybody jump out?" A moment later, realization dawned on Sirius' face. "You know, in a really crazy way, she kind of reminds me of Snapey." "Snapey? I gotta remember that," Tirza said. "Not if you don't want to die you won't," Remus cautioned. "That would not go over well at all. And you're not as crazy as you think Sirius. I'd like to introduce you to Snape's daughter, Tirza." Sirius' jaw dropped in surprise. "Nope; it's not possible for Snape to have children." Tirza's eyebrow rose and Sirius laughed. "Okay, I see it now! It is evidently entirely possible, but I would never have guessed HIM to have kids." "Tell him your favorite color Tirza," Remus suggested. "Pink." Sirius' face broke out in a huge grin. "I love it!" "Well now that we all know one another, I'd like to find out how you managed to gash the back of your head," Remus questioned.  
  
Tirza suddenly became very interested in her hands. "There were some boys that I chased away from her," Sirius told him. "Boys? There weren't any boys. I tripped and fell," Tirza retorted, still looking at her hands. "Yeah? Funny, I saw one of the boys push you into the wall," Sirius disputed. "You callin me a liar?" she snapped, trying to sit up. Remus gently pushed her back down again and exchanged a glance with Sirius. "Now Tirza, don't lie to me; we're too good of friends for that, at least I think we are. So why don't you tell me what happened," Remus prodded. Tirza defiantly crossed her arms over her chest and looked him straight in the eye. "Definitely a Snape," Sirius muttered. Remus noticed a mark on her wrist and examined it closer; it was a bruise that wrapped around her wrist, almost in the shape of a hand. "And did you trip and get this too?" She jerked her arm away. "I didn't say you could touch me," she growled. Remus was shocked by her reaction. "Alright Tirza, I want to know what happened. You have two choices; you tell me or tell grandpa," he stated. "Uh, grandpa?" Sirius asked. "Dumbledore." Sirius smiled; that definitely sounded like Dumbledore and the kid was awfully cute. She dropped the stubborn look and concentrated on her hands again. "Don't make me tell," she whispered. "It was Malfoy, wasn't it?" Tirza looked at Remus in surprise. "Well, who else would it be?" he reasoned. She nodded. "Yeah, it was him. He's a real idiot though; cuz when my daddy finds out, ooh he's gonna get it. He'll never sit down again," she told them, totally serious. Both men laughed. She giggled, then sobered. "And then he'll be all mad and what if he tried to... to..." she didn't even want to finish the thought it was so horrible. "Hey; there are spells for protection that I could put on you so you wouldn't have to worry." Tirza's face brightened. "Really uncle Remus? That's way cool." She closed her eyes and scrunched up her face, rubbing her head. "I think you should try to sleep again," Sirius suggested. "That was a nasty smash you had against that wall." She nodded and turned over onto her side and fell asleep.  
  
Just before supper, Isabel and Severus apparated to the Hogwarts gates with several bags full of shrunken packages. "You're going to spoil her, you know," Isabel gently told him. Severus nodded. "I know; but I think she deserves to be spoiled a bit. I must say I haven't bought presents like this in a long time." Isabel studied his face closely. "That's rather sad," she commented quietly. Severus avoided looking her in the eye. "Let's just say there hasn't been a lot of happiness in my life for quite some time." "Not only have you been a significant healing power for Tirza, she has also been one for you?" she asked. Severus chuckled. "Very true," he admitted. "Will you be staying for the holiday break?" "For part of it; I'll be heading home the day before Christmas Eve. I have many cousins, aunt and uncles and nieces and nephews to see." "Tirza will miss you," he stated. Isabel smiled shyly. "Will she be the only one?" Severus blushed slightly. "I'll take that as a no," she decided with a laugh. He helped Isabel bring her packages to her quarters before returning to his and hiding the presents. He then set off to Dumbledore's office to locate Tirza.  
  
Sirius the dog had taken off just before Snape and Isabel had returned and had in fact seen them apparate outside the gates. He shook his head as he looked at Severus and thought of the delightful little girl he had visited with as she was awake off and on; he never would have believed it if he hadn't seen her for himself.  
  
Tirza had changed her stained clothes earlier and had pulled her hair up in a pony tail in an attempt to hide the stitches. Even though Remus had put a spell on her that would send Malfoy flying across the room if he came within a foot of her with anything but kind intentions, Tirza still didn't want to tell her dad. Draco was stupid and arrogant, but there were a lot of dark hallways and hidden places here and Tirza wasn't going to take a chance of being caught in one with him if her dad found out what had happened. So far only Remus and herself knew; Sirius did too, but was already gone. A knock sounded on Remus' door and he called for the person to enter. Severus entered the office and saw the two playing a card game with money. "You taught my daughter to gamble?" he growled. "Dad, we're not gambling for real, we just don't have any poker chips. And I already knew how to play poker, long time ago." Snape relaxed and Tirza ran over to hug him; he noticed that she was wearing different clothes then this morning. "How has your day been? And why are you in a different outfit?" he asked. "You know me dad," she replied. He saw Lupin shoot her a look that he couldn't quite read and Tirza turned away, focusing on her dad. "Bye uncle Remus; see you later," she said as they left the office.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright? That's the second time you've fallen asleep this evening," Snape commented that evening. Tirza nodded. "I'm just fine; I'm gonna get a drink of water." She got off the couch and started towards the bathroom; suddenly she felt very dizzy and couldn't see straight. Snape jumped out of his chair and caught her before she hit the floor. "Yes, you're just fine aren't you," he sneered, picking her up. "I'm taking you to Poppy." Tirza struggled against his gentle hold. "I'm fine, I swear!" she protested. "You're lying," he told her flatly. "Am not," she retorted. "Then why is your left eye twitching?" he questioned her. Not able to think of a good reason why her eye would twitch unless she was lying, she shut her mouth and allowed him to whisk her off to the hospital wing. "This was to be expected; I warned her to rest and told Remus to make sure and tell you," Poppy stated. "What are we talking about?" Snape was concerned and confused. "She cut her head earlier; Remus suspected that she had been pushed. It's not a bad cut; just the knock on the head wasn't good. She'll be rather tired and a little dizzy for a few days." Tirza was staring at her hands, trying to come up with a convincing story as to how she got injured. Snape cupped her chin and titled her head up to look him in the face and gave her a stern look. "Alright young lady, tell me what happened," he ordered in a gentle, but firm voice. "I tripped and fell and slammed against the wall; I was running in the hallways," she told him quietly. "Try again; the truth this time." She sat there silently for a moment. "I'm waiting." He sighed and turned to Poppy. "I'd like to see her cut." He was shown the cut and advised by Poppy to make sure she rested for the rest of the day and at least tomorrow as well. He thanked Poppy and picked up a still silent Tirza and brought her back to their quarters.  
  
Snape set her on her bed and gathered her pillow and a blanket. "I want you to change into your pajamas and I'm going to have you lay on the couch." He turned to leave the room. "Daddy?" she quietly called. He turned back to look at her. "I still feel all dizzy. Can... can you help me?" "Of course," he told her, setting the pillow and blanket down and retrieving a nightgown from her drawer. "Why won't you tell me what happened?" he prodded as he helped her out of her clothes and into her nightgown. "I did," she retorted. "Not the truth you didn't; your eye was twitching again." She grumbled something as he carried her to the sitting room and tucked the blanket around her. He sat beside her and gently stroked her hair. "Did you and Draco fight?" She closed her eyes. "I wanna sleep now." Severus leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Alright, but I'll be here when you are ready to tell me." He continued to stroke her hair as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Tirza's head was much better by the next day and even better the next, the day before Christmas Eve. She and Severus had been sleeping late and having breakfast together in their chambers each morning and he had even extended her bedtime and watched videos with her. "Merry Christmas Eve Eve," she announced as she bounced into the sitting room for breakfast. She was surprised to see Isabel sitting by the fireplace with her dad, drinking coffee and talking. "Merry Christmas Eve Eve to you too honey," Isabel greeted her. She just her tongue out at Severus. "See, I'm not the only one that says Merry! Happy Christmas, that's crazy!" "Oh really?" Snape asked. She nodded; he quickly pulled her to him and began tickling her. Tirza squealed with laughter as he tickled her tummy; Isabel watched the two of them playing and smiled, almost regretting going home to her family for Christmas. "Okay, I give up!" Tirza shouted breathlessly and Snape stopped tickling her. He set her on his lap and kissed her cheek; it was then he remembered that Isabel had just witnessed all that and blushed. "You two are really adorable," she told them. "Well I am, but I dunno about him," Tirza replied with a giggle. Snape rolled his eyes, still too embarrassed to say anything. "Well, I'm here to deliver Christmas presents before I head back to the states," Isabel stated. Tirza frowned. "Do you have to go?" Isabel nodded. "Yes; I miss my family a lot and it won't be too long before I see you again." Tirza hopped off Severus' lap and wrapped her arms around Isabel. "I miss you already," she whispered. Isabel hugged the little girl close and kissed her. "I'll miss you too. Are you ready for your presents?" Tirza nodded excitedly and sat on the floor in front of the fire as Isabel retrieved the gifts.  
  
Three brightly colored packages were placed in front of Tirza. She ripped the first present open, tossing aside the snowman print wrapping paper. Inside was a pink Sleeping Beauty backpack, with glitter and sparkles as well as the best scene, in Tirza's opinion anyway, of the whole movie: when Prince Philip kissed Aurora. Tirza jumped off the floor and gave Isabel a hug. "That's awesome, thank you thank you!" she said, bouncing with excitement. She sat back down and reached for the next one and tore into it; a beautiful color photo of Scotty, Tirza's favorite Star Trek character, sitting in the Captain's chair was signed in gold pen. It read: To Tirza, my number one fan. Enjoy the video and the book and have a merry Christmas! James Doohan "Scotty". Sure enough, underneath the photo was the very rare bloopers video and equally rare autobiography of Scotty, signed of course. Tirza's mouth dropped open in surprise. "How... how..." Isabel laughed and reached out to brush a stray curl from in Tirza's eyes. "I have my connections; a very good friend of mine informed me of the Star Trek convention in London last month and was able to get me ticket. I was late, but ended up meeting Mr. Doohan in the pub and we chatted. I told him all about you and he insisted on giving you these things." Tirza smiled. "That is too cool! Did he really? What was he like? Does he have the accent in real life?" Tirza peppered Isabel with questions, which were all answered with a smile. Finally Tirza turned back to her last gift. "It's really squishy. Bet its clothes," Tirza commented before ripping the wrapping to shreds. A silky pink nightgown and matching robe, along with a grown up under shirt and matching panties were revealed. "Oh my god! I can't believe you remembered that I said I wanted this stuff! You are the best!" Tirza shouted. She held up the white lacy undershirt. "Wow, it's so pretty! Isn't pretty daddy?" Both girls turned to look at Snape, who was getting rather red in the face. He nodded absentmindedly and Tirza giggled. "He's so funny," she told Isabel, shaking her head.  
  
Tirza thanked Isabel for the gifts, and then began digging under the Christmas tree in the sitting room for her present for Isabel. She finally found it and hurried over to Isabel, excitedly giving it to her. "You didn't have to get me anything honey," Isabel said. Tirza nodded. "Yeah I did, silly! Hurry and open it!" Isabel opened the present to find a picture of her and Tirza in a homemade frame as well as a bottle of perfume. She smiled at the photo and opened the bottle of perfume, breathing in its wonderful scent. She kissed Tirza's forehead. "Thank you; these are very special to me." Tirza beamed. After enjoying some more coffee while Tirza ate breakfast and continued to ooh and aah over her gifts, Isabel announced that she had better be on her way. Tirza hugged her tight and Isabel held her for a moment. "I'll be back soon and you and your father will have lots of fun over the holidays," Isabel assured. Tirza nodded, sniffling slightly. Snape came and stood beside Tirza, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Have a nice time," he said, sincerely meaning it. Isabel smiled, then leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Eww!" Tirza shouted, causing both adults to blush. Isabel said once last goodbye before heading for the gates, where she apparated away.  
  
A/N: Okay people! Time to vote! I want to know what you all think. Should Isabel and Sev get together? Please leave an answer in a review or email me (medjaigurl@aol.com)! Sorry that I didn't fit Christmas Eve and Christmas day in here, but I wanted to upload right away! So all that will be in the next one, followed by the trip to New York City! Oh, and on a separate note from Tirza, for those of you that have seen Alan Rickman in Robin Hood, Prince of thieves, I just saw that and he was too funny! That "You, my room 10:30 tonight. You, 10:45 and bring a friend" line was great! I haven't laughed that hard in a long time! LOL! If you haven't seen it and you're an Alan Rickman fan, you definitely gotta take the time to see it!  
  
EmmaRiddle/DaughteroftheD: So far things will just be with AJ and her family and Tirza and Sev have a full slate ahead of them in NY. Sev will also have a chance to play a hero, but I won't tell you how!! And Tirza will be going to court.  
  
CapriceAnn Heican-Kocur: Thanks!  
  
Potter-Snape: I think it was great too that all the adults she loves where there to help her make the right decision about testifying. I think Sev handled it well too, because he could have been really angry with her after all the searching and worry, but his parenting skills are getting better and better all the time.  
  
PadfootOldBuddyOldPal: Oh don't worry; there will be lots of stuff about the NY trip. At least two whole chapters!! It will be a very fun and interesting week for Snape, Tirza and the Logan family as well! Glad you like the story so much!  
  
Luinthoron: Santa Snape shows up next!!  
  
CraJure: If I plan things right, the next chapter will end with their arrival at the airport (they apparate, but make it seem they arrived by plane) in NYC. Hope your test wasn't too bad! What about Tirza did you use, besides her name? I think it's cool you used her in a school report/test!  
  
Raclswt: Ariel's family (parents and sisters) are dead, so far I am undecided if I want to have any of Ariel's aunts and uncles appear or not. I am making Sev an only child and both his parents dead; Tirza will learn more about them during the summer when they go to Snape Manor after school closes.  
  
Kenomee: That would be a very fun Christmas present if Snape carried through on his threat! For now the info that Draco was the one who pushed Tirza into the wall will remain secret, but not for two long and it will NOT be fun for Draco, whether Snape carried out his latest threat or not! Later on, things will get better between them, but not until Tirza's third/Draco's fourth year (certain storylines I have worked out that far in advance!).  
  
Obsessedwithbritishpeople: Glad you were able to finish it!  
  
Fire'N'Ice: Glad getting your homework done wasn't too incredibly difficult! I am glad that you got the Pinky and the Brain stuff! I love cartoons (much to the amusement and sometimes annoyance of my fiancé... he wants to watch sports and I whine because Tom and Jerry is on and he's making me miss it, LOL!)  
  
FightingForThePeople: Glad you liked it!  
  
Slone: Things in NY with that asshole with be interesting, that's for sure!  
  
MissLKid: Tirza is very brave for her age... I wish I had been as brave and my family as supportive (sighs).  
  
Stay tuned everyone! Hugs, Kerry 


	77. Christmas Break 2

"Are you ready to tell me about what happened to you yet?" Snape asked that night as they played Candy Land. Tirza looked away from him. He sighed and reached out, gently rubbing her cheek. "I already told you that I was running and fell," she quietly retorted. She cringed as she felt her eye twitch again. "Stupid eye," she mumbled. "Baby, why won't you tell me?" he said. "It's really complicated," she announced. "And I don't wanna get in trouble." He tilted her chin up and looked her in the eye. "I'm not angry with you and I won't be. I just want to know what happened; I'm worried." Tirza sighed. "Fine, but I'm not happy. I was going to visit uncle Remus and Draco was in the hall with his two friends. I tried to ignore them, but they stopped me and didn't want to let me go by. I did and I ran, trying to get to uncle Remus' office, but they caught up with me. Draco was trying to get me to fight him; he said he wanted to kick my butt, that it would be his Christmas present. I didn't fight daddy, cuz I knew you'd be really mad; then he pushed me and I hit the wall and I don't remember anything after that." She carefully left out the part about Sirius/Snuffles, knowing that it was a very big secret that Sirius had visited the school. "But you told me not to fight daddy and I didn't," she whispered and crawled onto his lap. "Baby, I don't think you understand. If someone is hurting you or you are afraid of being hurt, it's alright to fight, to protect yourself. But if you fight because you are angry or someone hurt your feelings, that's not alright," he pointed out. She nodded. "But I didn't wanna get in trouble and then you not let us go visit AJ. Are you mad?" She could have sworn that she saw his eyes flash. "I am very angry," he told her. Severus noticed her eyes growing wide. "But not at you," he quickly amended. "At Draco. Did Crabbe and Goyle try to hurt you?" Tirza shook her head no. "Just Draco."  
  
Snape stood up and set Tirza on the couch. "I am going to find Mr. Malfoy; he and I are going to have a very lengthy discussion about his malevolent tendencies." Tirza remembered the last threat he had made against Draco and almost started to panic. If her dad pissed Malfoy off really bad, he might really try to hurt her, like Marcus or... something worse. Tirza jumped off the couch and pulled on Snape's arm. "Daddy wait! Don't be really angry at him, please! Just let it go this time!" she begged. Snape turned to face her, an eyebrow raised. "What are you talking about child?" "Please daddy, just let it go, okay? Please!" she shouted. Severus knelt down in front of her. "Is there something else that you aren't telling me? I've NEVER heard you beg for mercy on Malfoy's behalf." She threw her arms around his neck. "Please?" she whispered. He held her for a moment before letting go. "I want you to go wait in my office; I'm going to find Mr. Malfoy and we will sort this out, alright?" She nodded and headed for his office as Snape turned the opposite way, heading for the Slytherin common room.  
  
Snape burst into the Slytherin common room and all the students turned to stare at him. He did not look happy and each secretly hoped that he or she wasn't the one that Snape was so angry with. Snape spotted Draco in a far corner of the room with his cronies and stalked over to the small table where they sat. Draco was trying his best to keep from looking sheepish, but wasn't doing a good job of it. Snape wordlessly dragged Draco out his chair and began pulling him by his ear from the room. "Ouch! Professor that hurts," Draco whined. Snape stopped in his tracks and gave the young boy a deadly look. "Silence! Or would you prefer that I shift my attention to your backside, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco paled and his eyes went wide; would Snape really spank him right here in the common room in front of everyone? Draco seriously did not want to find out and shook his head. "No sir," he croaked. Snape nodded and continued to lead the boy from the room by his ear, while the students laughed in the background. "Sir, if this is about the exploding present, I can explain," Draco begged once they left the room. Again Snape stopped. "Excuse me?" he growled. Draco realized that whatever Snape was mad about had nothing to do with the special gift he had gotten for Tirza; a box that would explode once opened. "Yet something else to discuss Mr. Malfoy," he sneered when the boy refused to answer. Draco decided that his best bet was to keep his mouth shut; he was already pretty sure that he wouldn't be sitting for the rest of the night and certainly didn't want Snape to carry out his last threat, something about him being without a few pertinent items of clothing.  
  
Tirza sat nervously in Snape' office, her knees pulled up to her chest. She just couldn't let her dad do anything... drastic. She didn't even want to think of what Draco might do to her if he got really pissed off! A few moments later, Snape threw open the door of the office with a loud bang; he had Draco in tow, by the boy's ear. Tirza rubbed her own ear sympathetically. "Sit," Snape ordered. Draco immediately sank into the chair next to Tirza, while Snape stood menacingly over him. "Mr. Malfoy, I must say that in other circumstances, your stubbornness would be admirable. But NOT, when it concerns my daughter. With great reluctance, though why I am not sure, my daughter has told me that you are indeed the one who pushed her into that wall yesterday. I had my suspicions of course and you are the most likely suspect." Draco sat silently, watching with wide eyes, wondering exactly what Snape had in store for him. As long as Snape didn't write his father, Draco thought he could handle anything Snape might give him. Draco certainly didn't want to be spanked by Snape again, as he enjoyed being able to sit down comfortably, but in reality, Snape's spankings were nothing compared to some of the things his father had deemed appropriate punishment. "Merlin only knows why, but Tirza has insisted that I show you leniency," Snape stated. Draco turned to Tirza a shocked look on his face. They hated each other! He certainly wouldn't pass up a chance to get her in trouble, especially when that trouble got her spanked, because it was so much fun to tease her about. Why would she care whether or not Snape killed him?  
  
"Therefore," Snape said, interrupting Draco's thoughts. "Please don't write my father, Professor! Please! You can cane me or skin me alive or anything else, just please don't write my father!" Draco blurted out. Snape's eyebrow rose, but he continued with what he was saying, not commenting on the outburst. "Therefore, if Tirza, the injured party in this incident, can have compassion for you, then I must as well. As soon as I get back from my trip and the break is over, you will report to me the very first Saturday and will scrub every inch of my classroom and clean every floor of the dungeon, without magic." Draco was still in shock; both at blurting out what he had and at Tirza's compassion. "I WILL be watching you Mr. Malfoy, extremely closely, and if you EVER injure my daughter like this again, I promise you that you shall regret it." Draco nodded silently; he had no doubt that Snape could make anybody regretful of a certain action. "And I will not be writing to your father," Snape added after a moment's pause. Draco let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "You should be extremely grateful to Tirza, Mr. Malfoy; if not for her insistence of mercy, you'd have been regretting your actions every time you sat down for the next week." Draco nodded again. "Tell her thank you," Snape ordered. Without a moment's hesitation, not wanting to do anything that might change Snape's mind, the young boy turned to the little girl who sat there in her pajamas. "Thank you," he whispered. "And I also want you to lead me to this exploding present that you so eloquently told me about."  
  
The exploding present taken care of, Snape returned to his quarters and finished his game of Candy Land with Tirza. Bedtime rolled around sooner then Tirza wanted it to, but with much tickling and giggles, Snape managed to get Tirza tucked into her bed. "Are you going to tell me why you pleaded for mercy for Malfoy?" he questioned softly. Tirza sighed. "I guess so. Daddy, he's bigger then me and I know karate but that doesn't always help. What if he tired to hurt me like Marcus did or... other bad things? There's lots of dark places around here and I don't want to be hurt." Snape leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Draco is not a nice child, which is abundantly evident, but you need to understand some other things about him as well. I've known Draco for a very long time and his father for even longer. Draco is a result of his father's poor parenting skills; he wasn't always this way. When he was little, he was actually a very nice little boy; but when he got older, his father took more interest in him and decided to make him his little protégé." "Huh?" Tirza asked. Snape smiled at her. "Like another copy of himself." Tirza nodded. "Like Mini-Me from those Austin Power movies," she commented. "If Lucius were a better father, Draco wouldn't be the way he is. He'd probably still be a little snot, but not nearly as malicious. Despite being his father's son, I don't believe he'd ever hurt you like Marcus or... like that other boy. But if you are worried, just be safe and have someone walk you around." Tirza frowned. "Then everyone will think I'm a baby," she pouted. "No they wouldn't; every one of the adults that knows about what happened to you would never consider you a baby or refuse to escort you somewhere. You have a lot of people who care about you Tirza; if you need help, let them help you." She nodded and wrapped her arms around him. "You're a really good daddy and I'm really glad you're my daddy," she whispered, kissing him. Snape returned the hug and kissed her nose, making her giggle. "And you are a very good girl and I am very lucky to have you for a daughter. But now it is time for you to sleep, baby." Tirza wrinkled her face in disgust, but snuggled under the covers, holding Molly close.  
  
The next morning, Tirza lounged around in her pajamas until almost eleven before she went to find Fred and George. "Merry Christmas Eve!" she called out to all in the Gryffindor common room. "Happy Christmas Eve!" the kids called to her. She spotted Fred and George across the way, playing chess and bounced over to them. "Hey guys," she greeted them. The twins smiled at her and pulled a chair over for her to sit on. "Hey, we got that stuff ready for Draco," George commented. Tirza beamed. "I knew I could count on you guys! You're the best!" The twins grinned. "So when we open a joke shop someday, are you going to come visit us and buy things?" Fred asked. "You're gonna open a joke shop! That is awesome! I'll definitely come... if my dad let's me that is." George reached out and ruffled her hair; both boys laughed at the disgusted look on her little face. "Well if he doesn't we won't hold it against you; it wouldn't be any fun to come and visit us and then get into trouble." Tirza nodded. "You guys are coming to the Christmas party tonight, right?" The twins nodded. "Yep; phase one of Draco's presents will happen there." Tirza giggled. "Sounds good! Well, I'll see you guys there!" Tirza bounced out of the common room and almost ran into Neville in the hallway. "Hello Tirza; Happy Christmas Eve," he greeted her. Tirza smiled. "Merry Christmas Eve to you too!" Neville nodded, looking very embarrassed. "What's up?" Tirza asked. The boy sighed. "I forgot the password again." "It's still balderdash," she told him. Neville smiled. "Thanks." "Are you going to the Christmas party tonight?" she wondered. He nodded. "Ya wanna go with me?" Neville looked surprised. "Why me?" Tirza's eyebrow rose. "What do you mean why you? You're cool Neville and I'd love to go with you; I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to silly!" "Really?" he wondered. She nodded. "Okay," he told her. "Great! I'll meet you outside of the Great Hall then." Neville watched her run down the hallway and shook his head, then entered the common room.  
  
Tirza watched around her, making sure that nobody was following her and made her way to Remus' office. She burst into the room without knocking and discovered Snuffles and squealed with delight, wrapping her arms around the large, shaggy black dog. "You really should knock you know," Remus gently scolded. Tirza became very solemn. "I'm sorry," she whispered as the door closed and Snuffled became Sirius once again. "Are you mad?" she asked, looking worried. Remus smiled kindly and her and patted her shoulder. "Of course not; just try and remember to knock in the future, okay?" She nodded, once again smiling brightly. "I came to get the picture and though maybe you could help me wrap it cuz it's really big." Remus nodded and went to get the painting as Tirza plopped onto the small sofa. "So how is your head doing?" Sirius asked, sitting in a chair. "Much better." "Did you decide to tell your father who pushed you?" She nodded. "Yeah; I told him Malfoy did and oh my god was he ever mad!!" Remus chuckled as he reentered the room. "You should see him Sirius; he is so overprotective of her, it is hilarious! He even calls her his baby." Sirius chuckled and Tirza giggled. "He's much more fun then when I first came, cuz he was all like a vampire." "Definitely sounds like Snapey," Sirius told her with a wink. Remus frowned at the other man. "Sirius, don't give her ideas that are going to get her into trouble. As much as he adores her, Snape would not be happy if she started calling him that. Plus, he'd wonder where she heard that." He set the painting down and helped Tirza unroll the wrapping paper.  
  
"So what did he do to Malfoy?" Remus questioned. Tirza sighed. "Not much." Remus gave her a questioning look. "Well that doesn't sound like him at all! I though he'd personally see some of Filch's coveted old punishments reinstated." Tirza giggled. "Well, he was gonna spank Draco, but I told him not to." "Why would you do that? He certainly seems like he could do with some extra attention like that?" Remus commented. "Well he's been spanked by my dad lots before and I thought he might get really mad and try to hurt me, so I told daddy not to." "We're talking about Lucius Malfoy's son right?" Sirius asked. Both Remus and Tirza nodded and Sirius started laughing. "Now that would have been fun to see!" Tirza giggled. "It was lots of fun, except when I was in trouble too." "You're a very nice girl Tirza," Remus told her. "I doubt he'd have given you the same consideration." She sighed and nodded. "Yeah, he's always all nasty and teasing me when I get into trouble. Not that I really cared whether he got into trouble or not, but I don't want him to be like Marcus or... do..." her voice trailed off, but Remus understood what she was talking about. "Hey, I've got that spell on you remember? Besides, with all the people that care about you around here, Draco would to be very dense to ever think of doing anything like that, especially after what happened to Flint."  
  
After the present was finished being wrapped, Tirza announced that she better go. "Dad'll get all worried soon and I wouldn't want him to find Sirius cuz he'd throw a fit!" Both men laughed. "It would be so much fun to see him do that though," Sirius commented. Tirza giggled. "You're silly! And Merry Christmas Eve," she told him. Sirius smiled and reached out to pat her head. "Same to you kiddo." Tirza turned to Remus and caught him by surprise by throwing her arms around him and a big hug. "Merry Christmas Eve uncle Remus." Remus smiled hugged her back. "Happy Christmas Eve to you too Tirza." Tirza groaned. "ANOTHER person who says Happy instead of Merry! What's wrong with you people?" she wondered. The men just laughed. Tirza picked up the large gift and said goodbye, then began lugging it to the dungeons.  
  
"Daddy, are you here?" she called out as she entered their chambers. "In my office!" Snape called. She quickly darted to the room with the present and dug out the others that needed to be wrapped. She went and knocked on the door to Snape's office. "Don't come in!" he called out. "I'm wrapping gifts!" Tirza giggled. "Well don't come in my room, because I'm wrapping things too!" she yelled back, then turned and bounced back to her room, closing the door behind her. An hour later, both Tirza and Snape emerged, their arms full of presents. "Hey, do we open presents tonight or in the morning?" Tirza asked. "I thought perhaps a stocking stuffer tonight and presents in the morning." She nodded. "Is that how you did it when you were little?" she wondered. He sat down on the couch and Tirza crawled onto his lap. "Yes, that was the way my mother liked to do it," he told her. "Daddy, can I meet your parents some day?" Snape took a deep breath. "No, I'm sorry Tirza, but they have both passed away." Tirza looked thoughtfully sad. "I'm sorry daddy. Do you miss them lots?" Snape mused on that thought for a moment. "I do miss my mother at times," he stated. "What about your daddy?" she questioned. "My father was... not a very nice man and to be honest, I truly do not miss him at all." "Was he really mean?" she asked quietly. Snape nodded. "What did he do?" He shook his head and kissed her cheek. "Things that you don't need to know about right now." She frowned. "What about your mommy?"  
  
Snape smiled slightly at the thought of his mother; despite the reign of terror that was his father, his mother had done her best and had been an excellent mother. "My mother was a good woman. I think you and she would have gotten along well." "What was her name?" Tirza asked. "Serafina." Tirza giggled. "That's kinda silly, but kinda cute too." Snape smiled. "Would you like to see a photo of her?" Tirza nodded excitedly. Snape stood up and went over to his desk, pulling a gold frame out of the bottom drawer. He sat down again beside Tirza and handed her the photo. It was a wizard photo of a very young Snape and a beautiful woman with extremely pale skin, raven hair and brilliant blue eyes. Snape had his arm around her shoulder and they waved at the person who took the photo. "Wow, she was so pretty! And you look really young daddy!" Severus chuckled. "That was taken just after I graduated Hogwarts." "Do you have any more pictures?" Tirza looked at him, her face pleading with him. He smiled and squeezed her tight for a moment. "I think I do somewhere around here."  
  
"Tirza!" Snape called just before dinner. Tirza, in the bathroom playing with her hair and putting body glitter on her face, stuck her head out the door. "Yeah?" "I'm going to help grandpa with some last minute things for the party, alright?" Tirza nodded. "I'll meet you there," she told him. She ducked back in the bathroom and closed the door. Snape made his way to Dumbledore's office and found the older wizard in festive, bright green robes. "Ah, Severus, I did indeed manage to find you a Santa Clause suit." The younger wizard groaned as he looked at the ridiculous costume. "Only for Tirza would I EVER do this; not for anyone else, no matter what!" Dumbledore chuckled. "Come now Severus, it's only for an hour, mainly for the younger students; it won't be nearly as bad as you make it sound." Snape scowled. "I don't see YOU in a Santa suit." "Well if my daughter wanted me to dress up, I would in a heartbeat," Dumbledore retorted. Snape grabbed the suit, grumbling to himself, and went to change in Dumbledore's bathroom.  
  
Tirza gathered her gifts for her friends and placed them in her large pink bag; the bag was so full that there was no room for Jinn Jinn to come along. The rabbit didn't seem to mind, as she was enjoying a Christmas Eve present of lettuce and green grass (thanks to Madame Sprout's greenhouse!). Tirza checked her appearance one last time in the mirror, making sure her hair was behaving it's self and headed for the Great Hall. Neville Longbottom stood nervously outside the doors of the Great Hall. The Christmas Eve party wasn't one where you had to have a date (or someone you went with at least), but most of the kids that stayed for Christmas holidays hooked up with someone for the party. Neville wasn't a very popular fellow; he had friends in Gryffindor, but a lot of other students made fun of him because he had such a hard time with his magic and because he was so forgetful. Not many girls would want to go with him to a party, and although Neville didn't think Tirza a shallow girl, he was still worried that she might decide to go with someone else. He suddenly caught sight of her bounding down the hallway; she smiled at him and he felt relieved. "Merry Christmas Eve Neville," she greeted him. "Same to you," he replied. "You ready to go in and eat and stuff? I'm starving!" she announced. He nodded and she grabbed his hand, pulling him into the Great Hall.  
  
They entered the Great Hall and Tirza looked around for Snape; she didn't see him, but shrugged it off, knowing that he hated parties and would probably show up when things were slower. She and Neville headed for the large table that was brimming with food and heaped their plates will all sorts of Christmas dishes and treats. The party wasn't nearly as big or as active as the Hallow's Eve party had been. Since there weren't that many students here, it was a much smaller group that mostly milled around, eating and listening to Christmas Carols. After going through the line for food the second time, Tirza began handing out her presents to each of her friends. She gave Oliver and Harry broom polishing kits; to Hermione, a gift certificate to Flourish and Blotts. Five galleons were given to each Fred and George and to Neville and Ron was bestowed with a gift certificate to Honeydukes. To Beth, Lavender and Katie, each were given a small make-up kit. Tirza was thanked many times and given many hugs and in turn found herself with a pile of gifts. As Tirza was about to open one of her presents, across the room Draco, Crabbe and Goyle each grabbed a piece of candy from a large box that had been labeled for Draco. Each put a candy in their mouth; two minutes later, all three of them burst into yellow feathers. Everyone in the room howled with laughter at the Slytherins- turned-birds; Tirza gave Fred and George a thumbs up sign.  
  
Just as Tirza was about to open a present, the kids noticed someone in a Santa suit enter the hall and sit in the ornate chair usually reserved for Dumbledore. "Ooh, I wanna go see the Santa!" Tirza announced. "Do you still believe in Santa?" Hermione asked. Tirza shook her head no. "But its fun anyways; come on!" Tirza, Hermione, Beth, Katie and Lavender headed over to the Santa; several other first years came was well. Tirza ended up being last in the short line, but didn't mind. The other ten kids cautiously approached the rather solemn Santa, carefully sitting on his lap, and following tradition, told Santa what they wanted for Christmas. Finally Tirza's turn came and she sat on Santa's lap. "Hi Santa! How are you? How is Mrs. Santa Clause? And all the reindeer? Especially Rudolph, cuz he's my favorite." Snape was caught off guard for a moment, as Tirza was the first to ask such questions. "They are fine, they are all fine," he decided. Tirza's eyebrow rose and she looked closely at Santa. Despite the beard and hat, there was no hiding the fact that Santa was her daddy; only her daddy had those eyes! "Daddy?" she whispered in amazement. Snape chuckled. "Grandpa hinted that you wanted me to dress up and so just for you, I have. Happy Christmas baby." Tirza beamed at him and threw her arms around him. "You are the best daddy ever!" Snape returned the hug; wearing the idiotic suit and having those brats sit on his lap was suddenly very worth it. "Did anybody else figure it out?" she asked. Snape shook his head. "And don't you go telling them all about it either," he told her. She frowned, then giggled and hugged him again. "Thanks daddy," she whispered.  
  
After Tirza left Santa's lap, Snape was very relieved to go and change out of the suit. He returned to the party and watched from a distance as Tirza opened the gifts from her friends, giving them all hugs. He laughed when Ron and Neville blushed when she hugged them. "So is everything set for tomorrow morning?" Dumbledore asked as he came to stand beside Snape. "She doesn't know yet, but I am sure that she'll be thrilled." By nine o'clock the party was coming to an end. Snape and Tirza headed back to their chambers. "Ooh, you gotta see the presents I got dad! They are so cool!" Tirza exclaimed as they entered the sitting room. Snape chuckled. "Alright, you get all ready for bed and pick out your bedtime story and then you can show me." Tirza ran off to change into her pajamas. Snape sat down by the fireplace and looked at the Christmas tree, it's lights blinking merrily, decorated with some things from his childhood as well as ornaments that Tirza had made. Underneath the tree, presents were bulging, with the majority of them for Tirza, from him as well as many of the staff members. He smiled and sighed; this was the nicest Christmas he could ever really remember. Those of his childhood had been tolerable, but nothing really special or fun. It was impossible to have Tirza around and not have whatever she was involved in be bright and happy.  
  
Tirza bounced back into the sitting room ten minutes later and sat in the armchair across from Snape and began pulling presents from her bag. From Hermione there was "Hogwarts, A History", the Scooby-Doo movie and a special leash for rabbits so she could take Tirza for walks (these are nice leashes, not around the neck, but more of supporting the upper body, like cat leashes). Oliver gave her an authentic Gryffindor quidditch uniform, shrunk down to her size of course. From Harry and Ron there was lots of candy as well as a quidditch book filled with all sorts of interesting tidbits of the famous teams and plenty of moving pictures. George and Fred gave her some canary creams in case they'd ever come in handy and a few other kinds of trick candy. Neville gave her a gift certificate to the ice cream parlor in Hogsmeade and Beth, Lavender and Katie all chipped in and got Tirza several hair accessories and bath beads. "Well I think your friends were very thought full and know you very well," Severus commented. Tirza nodded happily. "Yep! I love all the stuff I got and they love what they got! I love giving presents that people like, even more then I like getting presents." He smiled. "Well, I think it's time for a bedtime story, you have a fun day planned tomorrow." Tirza sighed, but went to her room, Severus following. She crawled in bed and handed him the book. Severus kissed her forehead, and then began to read. "'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house..."  
  
A/N: Well, I tried to get Christmas day on here too, but it is almost 2AM and I am really tired, so it will have to wait until next chapter. Thanks to all those who voted about Sev/Isabel and all the Christmas present ideas. I will answer all the reviews in detail, as I am just way too tired right now! Lots of love to all my readers! Hopefully the next chapter will be up late Thursday night! Hugs, Kerry 


	78. Christmas Day

Tirza woke up early on Christmas morning. She yawned and was about to roll over and go back to sleep when suddenly she remembered: it was Christmas morning!! She jumped out of bed and bounded into the sitting room; the fire was blazing bright and warm, presents piled high under the tree. She looked around for her dad, but he was no where in sight, so she assumed that he was still asleep. Just as she was about to head to Snape's room and wake him up, the door of their chambers opened; Snape walked in carrying a large breakfast tray, followed by two elves holding pitchers of orange juice and coffee. Severus noticed Tirza and smiled. "Happy Christmas sweetheart! I didn't think you'd be up this early." As soon as he set down the tray, Tirza jumped into his arms, giving him several kisses. "Merry Christmas daddy!" He hugged her tight and kissed her warm cheek. "What's all this stuff?" she asked. Snape sat beside the fire and cuddled her in his lap. "Well, I thought we'd all like to eat some breakfast while opening presents." "All? Who's all?" Tirza wondered. "Happy Christmas!" some called while knocking on the door. Severus winked at Tirza and set her down; she ran to the door and opened it to find McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Remus, their arms full of gifts. "Merry Christmas!" she shouted happily as they entered the room. She ran over to Snape and gave him a hug. "And you even invited uncle Remus," she whispered happily. Snape nodded; he was slowly warming up to Remus, very slowly, but he was working on it for Tirza's sake. The adults all sat around the room and Tirza became the official present distributor, reading the tags and handing each person their gifts. She of course ended up with the biggest pile of all.  
  
"Shall we let Tirza go first?" Dumbledore asked. She then picked a present and read the tag aloud. "This is from grandpa." She tore open the wrapping and squealed in delight, then began jumping and bouncing around singing "I got a broom! I got a broom!" The adults all laughed, except Severus, who was shooting Dumbledore a rather dark look. Finally turning his attention back to Tirza, he noticed her about to mount the broom. "Not indoors, remember what happened to your arm last time." Tirza sighed, but nodded and sat down, still holding her broom, a shiny Nimbus 2000, just like Harry's. Severus went next; he opened the gift from the Hogwarts staff, a vintage bottle of elderflower wine. McGonagall went next and opened the gift from Tirza, a beautiful emerald pin. She hugged the little girl and thanked her. Remus then opened his present from Tirza; two packages of Oreos. He chuckled and gave Tirza a hug. "I remembered they were your favorite. I had to send Isabel to London for those," she told him. "They are my most very favorite," he assured her. Tirza giggled and turned to Dumbledore. "You're turn grandpa! I know you'll love it!" Dumbledore's present was large supply of chocolate bars and chocolate frogs as well as a large gift certificate for Honeydukes. "Thank you sunshine," he said as he kissed her head.  
  
Tirza beamed and began opening her next present. "This is from Auntie Min." The wrappings were pushed aside, revealing a beautiful baby blue satin pajama set. "Oooh," Tirza said, rubbing the soft material against her cheek. Snape reached for his first present from Tirza; a home made picture frame containing a photo of her when she had been turned into a two-year- old. She was holding Snape's hand as they walked down the hallway, and she was giggling. "I thought you might wanna put it in your office," Tirza told him shyly. Snape scooped her off the floor and hugged her tight. "I don't have any pictures of anyone in my office; that is a wonderful gift," he told her, kissing her head. She smiled proudly and stayed settled on Snape's lap. Next came the gift from Remus, which was rather large and heavy. It was a twenty-four pack of Coke, a package of Oreos, a bag of taco flavored Doritos and several boxes of Little Debbie treats. "Junk food, yes!!" she shouted happily. She blew Remus a kiss, and then it was Snape's turn again. His present was a pillow made of silver fabric with a Slytherin crest cross stitched on it. "Isabel taught me how to do that," Tirza commented. Snape hugged her close. "Thank you sweetheart, it's beautiful." Many of the stitches were wrong, or lose, and the crest was rather lopsided, but it didn't matter to Severus; the point was that Tirza had put a lot of time and effort into making it for him.  
  
Tirza grabbed another present from Minerva; it was a pink sweater that said Princess on the front in sparkly letters. "I saw it in London and it reminded me of how your father calls you princess," Minerva said. Tirza giggled and pulled the sweater on over her pajamas. "Thanks Auntie Min, it's all warm and soft and my most favorite color too!" she exclaimed hugging Minerva. She sat again in Severus' lap and smiled at him. "You're turn daddy!" He had two more gifts and choose the package closet to him. Underneath the stocking stuffer print wrapping paper was a brown teddy bear, with large black eyes and soft brown fur. "Everybody should have a teddy bear," she told him quietly. "I thought you should have one too and maybe you'd like to put it on your bed." Severus slowly rocked her in his arms for a moment, still holding the teddy bear. He looked at the bear; something so simple, yet the thoughts behind it made it the best present in the world. "I would like that very much," he told her, kissing her head. A flash caught their attention and they looked up. "Thought you might like some photos of your first Christmas together," Remus stated, holding a camera. Severus wondered why he had not thought of that; he gave Remus a small smile. "Thank you," he told the man quietly. Remus beamed. "No problem Severus. Now how about another present for you honey." Tirza nodded a big smile on her face. "See daddy, you can be friends with Uncle Remus," she whispered as she reached for another gift. "Ooh, finally one from you daddy!" The package was small and rather hard and didn't make noise when she shook it. Snape kissed her head. "You're supposed to open it, you know," he told her teasingly. She giggled and opened the package, revealing a small, blue velvet box. She carefully pried open the lid of the box and discovered a gold locket. "Wow," she said in awe. She found the clasp and ever so gently opened it and found herself looking at a picture of her parents, from their school days. "This is really special daddy," she told him, sounding close to tears. "I love it! I'll always wear it; thank you daddy." Snape helped her put on the locket before she nearly smothered him with kisses.  
  
Snape had one present left, but Tirza still had seven left. "You are a very spoiled little girl, do you know that?" he told her, kissing her cheek. Tirza giggled. "I can't help it if I'm adored," she retorted. "You go ahead and open yours; I'll save my last one until you are done." She nodded and pulled the other gifts closer towards her. Tirza spotted two small presents from Dumbledore and began opening them. One was a large assortment of candies, mostly chocolate; the other was a simple pink book with blank pages. "That is a journal; there is a spell that you put on it that keeps everyone except you from seeing what's on the pages," Dumbledore explained. "Cool!" she shouted. "I've never had a journal before, that's way too cool! Will you help me with the spell?" "Of course," he replied. The next present was from Severus; a book of fairytales, complete with moving pictures. "Look daddy, they move and everything," she exclaimed, pointing to a picture. Severus smiled at her. "I thought you'd like that, especially for bedtime stories." She nodded happily and added the book to her pile of unwrapped gifts. Another present from Snape revealed a book called Simple Potions for Younger Children by Ima Genius (LOL!). "Ooh, can we do some of these when we get back?" she asked excitedly. Snape nodded. "That's exactly what I had in mind." The potions were very simple and contained ingredients that wouldn't explode if mixed improperly, which was a must have when working with Tirza.  
  
Two more wrapped packages were torn away and Tirza discovered a poster of a butterfly that moved from Auntie Min and a BBMak CD from her dad. Now she had one present left; it was large and heavy and Snape cautioned her to unwrap it carefully. It was a very large pale blue photo album; she began to scan the pages and was stunned to find every single page filled with pictures of Snape and Ariel through out all their school years. "That is every picture I have of your mother and I in school," Snape told her. "I thought you'd like them." She gently sat the album down and pounced on him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "Daddy, you are the best," she whispered. Of all the gifts she had received it was her favorite, even over the broom; her mom had never wanted to talk about her younger years and Tirza had never seen any photos of Ariel before Tirza was born. "Do you like it?" he questioned. She nodded and kissed him. "I love it; thank you daddy." Snape held her for a moment before she got off his lap and lugged the large gift over to him. "Now be careful daddy," she told him. Severus nodded and slowly took off the wrapping. It was a large, painted portrait of Tirza; she was wearing a medieval, renaissance type dress. The painter had beautifully captured her little face, her smile, her eyes. He stared at it for a moment, not sure what to say, so taken aback by the gorgeous painting. Tirza frowned slightly. "You don't like it," she stated sadly. "I have never received a gift that I will treasure as much as I will this painting. It is beautiful Tirza and I absolutely love it. In fact, I'm going to hang it over the fireplace after breakfast." Her face brightened. "You really truly like it?" He nodded fervently and turned to painting so everyone could see. "Isn't it wonderful?" he asked them. Everyone replied that they liked the painting very much and how lucky Severus was to have that. He carefully set it down and took Tirza in his arms, hugging her close. "It's wonderful baby, thank you." Tirza returned the hug. "But you gotta thank someone else too," she stated. "Who?" "Uncle Remus, cuz he painted it." Severus looked over at Remus, who had a big smile on his face. "Did you really?" Remus nodded. "It's splendid and excellently done; I had no idea you painted, but you obviously do a magnificent job. Thank you for helping Tirza with this." Remus' smile grew even bigger. "I was only too happy to help; she was an excellent subject to paint. Thanks for the compliments, not many know I enjoy painting."  
  
"My tummy's all growly," Tirza announced. The adults laughed and Severus tickled her stomach for a moment. "Mine is too," Dumbledore added. "Let's have some of that wonderful smelling breakfast." As Tirza, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape and Lupin all began eating their breakfast, in the Slytherin common room, Draco had a large present in front of him. He opened the box and it exploded in his face, cinging his eyebrows and hair, turning his face black. A dung bomb flew out of the box and went off in the room, making everyone groan and cover their noses and run from the room. Draco looked back at the box in shock. Suddenly a piece of parchment became visible. "Happy Christmas Malfoy, from Fred and George Weasley." He grabbed the parchment, intent on showing it to Snape and getting the twins in trouble; just as it made contact with his hand, it disappeared, making Draco growl in frustration.  
  
Breakfast was light, as there was a great feast planned for lunch. As soon as she was done eating, Tirza dressed and put on her snow gear, dragging Snape outside to supervise her flying on her new broom. "Now you know there's no flying in the school, correct?" "Yep," she replied as she zoomed around him. "And no flying without an adult or Mr. Wood present, correct?" "Yep," she repeated. Snape had been very put out with Dumbledore for getting her that broom, but when he saw how excited Tirza was about having her own broom, he couldn't bring himself to insist that she not use it like he had planned to do. Tirza stayed close to Snape, not flying very high or very far away or very fast, trying to keep the broom from getting damaged. "I'm I doing good daddy?" Snape smiled at her. "You're going very well honey." She attempted to ride without any hands, but a look from Snape changed her mind; she was certainly not going to get a broom and have it taken away in the same day. "Can I bring this with when we visit AJ? I wanna show her." "Absolutely not," Snape quickly told her. "Tirza, we've talked about this before. We cannot tell them that we are a witch and wizard." Tirza sighed. "That's gonna be really hard," she retorted as she buzzed by him again. "I know, but you have to try; believe me, it's for the best." Tirza rolled her eyes in complete disagreement, but not knowing the shrinking spell, would have no choice but to leave her pretty new broom behind.  
  
"Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!!" Tirza yelled as she entered the Great Hall for the Christmas day feast. Many of the students yelled Happy Christmas in return. "PEOPLE IT'S MERRY, NOT HAPPY!" she shouted in exasperation. Everyone laughed, but Tirza ignored them and went over to where her friends sat. She gave Hermione, Beth, Katie, Lavender, the twins and Oliver hugs and wished them Merry Christmas; Harry and Ron were shy, so she shook their hands. "Look, I'm wearing my uniform," she told Oliver, twirling around. He smiled and whistled. "Beautiful!" The twins also whistled. Tirza blushed at their whistles, but giggled. She looked absolutely adorable in her tiny quidditch uniform, which had been shrunk quite a bit because she was so tiny. She spotted Hagrid and ran over to him. "Merry Christmas Hagrid," she greeted him. "Happy Christmas to you; my, don't you look all fancy?" She smiled and handed him a small box. He looked surprised and quickly opened it; three dozen frosted, sprinkle covered snow man shaped cookies stared back at him. "I made them for you," she told him shyly. "I'll bet they're delicious," Hagrid assured her, smiling through his thick beard. He patted her shoulder and presented her with a present. Tirza squealed with delight; Hagrid had given her a box of rabbit treats for Jinn Jinn. "Cool! Jinn Jinn'll be really happy! Thanks Hagrid!" The giant smiled and patted her shoulder again before she took off to find Madame Hooch. "Happy Christmas Tirza," Hooch said. "MERRY Christmas," Tirza replied. She held a wrapped envelope out to her. "Thank you dear," Hooch said, opening the envelope. "I didn't know what to get ya, cuz you got so much quidditch stuff, so I thought a gift certificate to the quidditch store would be good," Tirza told her quietly. Madame Hooch smiled, rather shocked by the ten galleon gift certificate, and hugged the little girl. "Thank you very much; it's just what I needed. And great uniform by the way." Tirza, very proud of her Gryffindor quidditch uniform, beamed. "I have something for you too dear," Madame Hooch stated, reaching in her robes and pulling out a snow man print wrapped gift. It was a book all about quidditch with tons of moving pictures. "Awesome!" Tirza announced. She gave Madame Hooch a hug and thanked her, then ran off to Snape. "Looky what I got!" she shouted excitedly. Snape smiled. "That's very nice; are you ready to sit and eat." "Can we sit with my friends? Please daddy?" Tirza's little face begged him to say yes. He nodded and followed her over to where Hermione, Oliver and the rest sat. Severus Snape then did something that everyone had thought completely impossible. He sat down with Gryffindors, wished them a Happy Christmas, and was involved in a conversation with them about everyone's new Christmas gifts.  
  
Tirza stopped Remus in the hallway after lunch and handed him a box. "This is for Snuffles, if he comes again. It's some cookies I made and they're really good and I had Grandpa put a spell on them so they'd stay good for a while," she told him shyly. Remus smiled kindly at her. "That was very thoughtful of you; I'll make sure he gets them." She beamed and turned to head back to the dungeons and see if Snape would let her fly her broom some more. "Talk about a dumb outfit," Draco sneered. Remus, at the opposite end of the hallway, heard Draco and turned around, wanting to prevent any fighting. "Oh really? Cuz I got this outfit from yo mama!" Tirza countered. Goyle laughed, and then fell silent as he was shot an evil glare from Draco. Draco advanced towards Tirza, who looked at him defiantly. Just then Remus grabbed her from behind, tucking her under his arm. "Hey! What the Regulan blood worm are you doing?" she struggled. "Do you really want to get into a fight on Christmas," Remus' soft voice asked her. Tirza relaxed in his gentle hold. "Okay, so ya got a point. But don't sneak up on me like that, it's scary," she stated. "I'll try not to, but I figured it was better for you to get away from him then for someone to start bleeding," he mused. "So where are you taking me?" "Where do you want to go?" "Back down to my place, cuz I wanna go ride my broom again." Remus chuckled; as soon as they were far enough away from Draco, he set her down. "How about I give you an escort?" Tirza nodded. "Thanks for all the junk foods; all my favorite stuff!" Remus patted her shoulder. "You're welcome. Are you looking forward to your trip tomorrow?" Tirza nodded and began bouncing around. "Yep! I miss them lots and lots and can't wait to see them again!" She sobered and took Remus' hand, giving it an affectionate squeeze. "But I'll miss you and Grandpa and Oliver and everybody." Remus gently squeezed her hand in return. "You'll be back soon. You really think of this place as home now, don't you?" She nodded. "I like being with daddy; I love him so much and it makes my tummy all full of butterflies sometimes. He's special." Just then they arrived at the dungeon chambers; Tirza gave Remus a hug and again wished him a Merry Christmas before entering the chambers.  
  
Severus and Tirza ate supper together, just the two of them, in their chambers. A bright, warm fire was going and there was plenty of hot chocolate and an astounding amount of food. Tirza leaned back in her chair when she was done eating and rubbed her tummy. "Wow, I'm really full." "You ate too much didn't you?" Severus questioned. She nodded. "Daddy, will you rub my tummy and make it feel better after I change into my pajamas?" "Of course baby, but must we use that lotion?" he asked. Tirza giggled. "No, you don't have too." She disappeared into her room and returned wearing the new pajama set that Minerva had given her. "Isn't it nice daddy? It's so pretty!" He nodded; she looked extremely adorable. She lay down on the couch with a groan. "I'll never ever eat that much food again," she vowed. Severus chuckled and sat down beside her. "Promises, promises," he retorted. She stuck her tongue out at him, and then pulled up the pajama top slightly, revealing her little white stomach. "Is that my cue to start rubbing?" he asked, rather surprised. She nodded and he gently rubbed her warm tummy, which did in fact look slightly bigger then usual. "Have you had a good Christmas baby?" he as while rubbing. Tirza nodded. "The best; will you read me a story from my new book tonight?" "Just pick out which fairy tale you want and I'll read it to you." "When you're done can I have more hot chocolate?" Severus chuckled. "I think your poor stomach could use a rest for a little bit." When he finished rubbing, he pulled her pajama shirt back down and pulled her onto his lap, where she eagerly snuggled. He stroked her hair and sat there for a moment, neither of them saying anything. "I love you with all my heart Tirza," he said after a moment. She smiled sleepily. "I love you too daddy, forever and ever times infinity."  
  
Snape had put Tirza to bed just after ten and was ready for bed himself; it had been a long and tiring day, but very enjoyable. The best Christmas he'd had in years. He had been in bed for about an hour, thinking over the day and about Tirza, when he decided he wanted a glass of water. He got out of his bed and made his way to the bathroom for a drink. On his way back, he distinctly heard a giggle from Tirza's room. He quietly crept across the sitting room floor, towards Tirza's room. He should see a sort of light from under the doorway and threw open the door; Tirza's TV was on, but her head was covered by blankets. "Nice try; I know your awake," he stated, sitting beside the lump that was Tirza under the covers. He heard her sigh, and then she pulled the covers off of her head. "What are you still doing up? We have an early morning tomorrow," he told her. "I can't sleep, I'm too excited," she replied, sitting up. Severus chuckled and rubbed her cheek with his hand. "Daddy, are you bringing my potion and the sleeping potion?" she questioned. "Yes, I'm bringing both and a couple others just in case. Muggles have strange ways of curing things and I can't apparate you back to Poppy." She nodded. "And I can't tell AJ all about that stuff?" He shook his head, a slightly stern look on his face. "You cannot tell them, baby; I know you want too and that it will be hard, but you cannot. Understand?" She reluctantly shook her head.  
  
"Daddy, have you named your bear yet?" Snape thought back to the brown teddy bear that was now sitting in a chair in his room. "No, not yet." "Bring it here," Tirza told him. "I'll help you with a name." He returned with the bear, which Tirza inspected closely. "Well, it's a boy so it has to have a boy's name." Snape resisted the urge to laugh; how could she possibly tell one way or another? "I'll let you name it, I can't think of any good ones," he told her. She nodded and looked at the bear thoughtfully for a moment. "Well it can't be something stupid like Brownie.... How about Chester? No, that's stupid too... I know, you can name him Paddington, just like Paddington bear!" "That sounds good to me," Snape stated. She gave Paddington the bear a kiss, then handed him back to Severus. "Can I have one more story daddy? Pretty please?" He nodded and she flipped open her fair tale book.  
  
The next morning, Tirza held on tight to Snape as they and their luggage apparated to the JFK airport in New York. They apparated to a secluded spot, where Snape returned their luggage to its normal size and they headed to where they had agreed to meet the Logan's. Tirza suddenly dropped the bag she was holding and ran off towards three people; a woman with light brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a very large dress. A little girl, with straight sunshine gold hair and hazel eyes, who was at least four inches taller then Tirza and a man, in jeans and a t-shirt, with unruly dark brown hair and hazel eyes. "TJ!" the golden haired girl called. "AJ!" Tirza yelled. The girls ran to each other and hugged, jumping around excitedly, squealing in delight. "Here we go," Severus thought to himself.  
  
A/N: Ooh, so much fun stuff ahead! It work doesn't kill me I will try my hardest to have the next part up by Sunday night! Thanks to all those who gave ideas for Christmas presents (you each know which was your idea and I thank you all for them!)!!!  
  
Rox-Angel-Malfoy: I myself have never gone to NY, so please email me about what the tour buses are like and how Snape would be! I would love to include that in there! My email is: medjaigurl@aol.com Looking forward to your email!  
  
MalfoyAngel: Tirza is a real cutie, isn't she? And just the right person to warm Sev up a bit!!  
  
Obsessedwithbritishpeople: Glad you enjoyed it! And don't worry, Isabel won't be gone long!  
  
Oasis: Hope this chapter was all you were wishing it to be!  
  
CraJure: What a horrible typo, that whole Tirza/bunny thing! (blushes brick red!!!) Blame it on my boss, who I swear to god but have been a relative of Hitler or something in a previous life!! Good luck on your exams! My theory of geography is: if I know where I am, why should I care where anything else is?  
  
MissLKid: Glad you liked it!  
  
Slone: It is so MERRY and not happy..... I've always thought that was kinda creepy (LOL!)  
  
Raclwst: New York will have a BIG surprise for everyone, you'll never expect it! LOL!  
  
Fire 'N' Ice: Snape did make a funny Santa, but it was such a nice thing to do for Tirza! I don't think I would have been as lenient to Malfoy as Tirza was, but I think it fits her character better. I would have sent Oliver on him by now, and George and Fred with those clubs that they hit the bludgers with....  
  
Kenomee: As always, Draco will get his. Expect an episode of Oliver pissed at Malfoy for the things he's doing to Tirza! Those rabbit leashes really are the best! I have several of them and my rabbits love to tear around the yard in those things in the summer. They have to go one at a time of course, otherwise girl rabbits will be getting with boy rabbits and we'll have a whole mess of rabbits!! And I wouldn't be able to give any of the babies away and aaron would throw a fit!! LOL!  
  
Potter-Snape: Had lots of fun chatting with you lately, hope we can do that more sometime! Keep those good ideas coming!  
  
AngelsCreation: Thanks for your vote on the Isabel/Snape thing!  
  
Alrick: The trial will be interesting; it will be much different then the wizarding one was. Hope things are going well for you and won't be too crazy!!  
  
Thanks to all my faithful readers! And here's a question: I've encouraged my little cousin to start typing her own Harry Potter fanfic that she's been working on. It's really good and I must for Draco fans. When she posts it, would you all pop over and read it and leave a review? She'd be so happy to get some reviews! And I'd love you all forever if you did, LOL! So I'll put up the link when she's ready, and hopefully some of you all will do that for me. Have a great weekend all! Love, Kerry 


	79. New York, New York

The two girls jumped and squealed for several minutes as Snape stood there, feeling rather uncomfortable. Tirza went to Chris and carefully leaned her head on the woman's stomach. "She was kicking a few minutes ago, but I think you girls scared it," Chris said with a smile, putting an arm around Tirza's shoulder. Snape instantly understood what they were talking about and explained why the woman appeared heavier then in the photos Tirza had. "Did you have a nice flight, sweet pea?" Chris asked. Tirza nodded. She was suddenly scooped up from behind by Mike. "Uncle Mikey," she squealed as he swung her around, and then hugged her. "How's my tinkerbell?" She giggled. "Tinkerbell? I'll definitely have to hear that story," Severus interjected. The girls and the two adults suddenly remembered that Snape was there. Chris extended her hand and firmly shook his. "I am very glad to finally meet you Mr. Snape," she said with a warm smile. "You may call me Severus if you wish." The little blonde haired girl giggled. "Searus?" AJ asked. Tirza giggled. "No no no. Sev-err-iss." "Oh," Amy said nodding. "Can I just call you uncle Sevvie?" "How about uncle Snapey?" Tirza piped up without thinking. Snape's eyebrow rose and Tirza ducked her head. "Where did you hear that?" he asked. Tirza was trying hard to think of an answer, she didn't want to let loose the secret of Sirius' visits. "Well one time when grandpa told me a story about when you were in school he said the marauders called you Snapey sometimes," she quickly told him. Severus rolled his eyes. "Extremely typical of him." "So should I call you uncle Snapey?" Amy interrupted. "No, I'd prefer Severus, please." "I hate to interrupt this cute little reunion, but my back is killing me," Chris stated. Mike and Severus quickly grabbed the bags and headed for the Logan's car.  
  
"You know, he DOES look like a vampire, I thought you were being dorky," AJ whispered to Tirza in the car. The girls giggled and Severus rolled his eyes. "Not that again," he groaned. "What?" Chris asked. "Tirza insists that I resemble a vampire or Count Dracula or whoever and your daughter does as well." Chris looked him up and down; he had refused to be more muggle-like, so he was wearing his usual black robes, with the robe shorter, like an overcoat. Chris smiled. "Well, I can understand how you'd give that impression." "Auntie Chrissy, you should see his closet. Black black black black black," Tirza said, shaking her head. "No other colors?" the woman inquired. Severus shook his head no. "You shoulda seen daddy when he saw all the pink stuff, his eyes were like bugging out and everything!!" Everyone laughed. "Alright, I will admit I was extremely startled at the mass amount of pinkness that you are my dear, but YOU shall admit that I have rather adjusted to it," he countered. Tirza nodded. "Yep, he's working on it. Auntie Chrissy, how long until the baby comes?" "One week and four days now," Chris replied. "Did you bring plenty of pictures?" Mike wondered. "Zillions of them!" Severus sat quietly, musing how exactly he got himself into this position as the Logan's and Tirza talked continually as they drove to the house.  
  
"Well Severus, I'm afraid to say that the room is pink. It is in the middle of being transformed from the guest room into the new little one's room," Chris told him as she opened the door to the bedroom. The walls were indeed a pale pink, with a rocking chair with a pink cushion and a white crib with lots of pink and lace was pushed into a far corner of the room. "It will be fine, I'm sure. I appreciate your hospitality, especially with the condition you are in," he replied. Chris smiled. "No biggie. I'm going to go put my feet up while Mike makes dinner. Make yourself at home Severus, we're happy to have you both here." He nodded and she left the room. After quickly unpacking his clothes and other items that would be needed for the week, he brought Tirza's things to Amy's room. "Hello Uncle Severus," Amy greeted as he lugged the things inside and set them up on the cot beside the little girl's bed. "Tirza says there's no McDonald's where you guys live and that is scary! Is it true?" He nodded and the girls giggled. This is going to be a LONG week, he thought to himself as he left the room. "Hey, can you keep a really really really big secret?" Tirza wondered. Amy nodded. "Cuz if you tell, I'm gonna be in trouble." "I'll stay quiet, I promise," Amy vowed very seriously. "I'm a witch and my dad is a wizard." Amy's hazel eyes went wide. "Oh my god are you really? That is the coolest thing EVER! Do you have like wands and stuff?" Tirza nodded. "My daddy has one, but I don't get one until I start school at the place where he teaches. But I got a broom....." Tirza filled Amy in on all the wizard stuff that she had learned; Amy listened intently, never doubting for a second that her friend was telling the truth.  
  
Severus went into the living room and sat on a large blue flowered couch. "So how do you like being a dad?" Chris asked from where she sat on the sofa. Severus chuckled. "It has taken a lot of getting used too, but I think I'm pretty much adjusted to it now." "What is it that you teach again?" "Chemistry," he answered, figuring that would be the closest muggle subject to Potions. "That must be exciting. Do you have really smart kids in your class?" Snape chuckled. "Hardly. It's a miracle that half of them make it out of class without a body part missing." She smiled, looking some what tired. "Sounds like you really have your hands full with teaching and having Tirza." He nodded. "I think more with Tirza then with all of my students combined! My daughter seems to be unswervingly attracted to trouble." "She mentioned a student, a blonde haired boy that she said looked like a girl; she said they are always fighting," Chris mentioned. "Very true. Hardly a day goes by when myself or one of the other teachers has to separate them. In fact, she got into a fight with him her very first night there," Severus stated. Chris nodded. "What happened?" He sighed. "Well the boy is spoiled rotten, thinks the universe revolves around him; he's a lot like his father, whom I went to school with. I am the head of one of the dormitories and each has their own table. I told Tirza she could sit at my table because she didn't want to be up front with the teachers. He grabbed her arm and tried to force her to leave; since then they've been on a mission to drive each other off the deep edge." "That's very typical of Tirza; she's usually very quick to react physically when threatened. I bet you didn't take that too well," she prompted. "Well, I had no idea about what had happened to her and was not thrilled that she was fighting with people less then twenty-four hours after her arrival."  
  
Supper was eaten in the living room, watching TV, as Chris wasn't able to sit comfortably at the table. Mike had heated up several frozen pizzas and Snape discovered that Tirza was right; fresh pizza and frozen taste very different. The girls sat talking, not really paying attention to the TV, whispering back and forth. Unfortunately it was too loud in the room for him to hear what they were discussing and he hoped she hadn't told Amy all about the wizarding world. "Mr. Logan....." Severus started. "Mike," Mike interrupted. Severus nodded. "Mike.... What exactly is the story behind your nickname for Tirza?" Tirza blushed and Amy giggled. "Tell him daddy!" Amy prompted. Mike smiled. "Well, when Tirza was four, she dressed up as Tinkerbell for Halloween and she refused to take off the outfit when she came back and if I remember right wore it for four days straight before Ariel could get her out of it." Severus chuckled. "I have a very easy time imagining that," he commented. "So can we have presents soon?" Tirza interrupted, causing the adults to laugh. "Sure, you girls go ahead and get the presents," Chris replied. Several minutes later, the girls regrouped in the living room, their arms full of presents. For Chris and Mike, Tirza had decorated two Christmas cards, which they loved and promptly hung on the fridge. Snape gave them a bottle of muggle wine. "I'll be looking forward to that when the baby arrives," Chris assured him. It turned out that they had exactly the same idea for Severus. "Can I have some of that later?" Tirza asked. "NO!" all three adults announced, then chuckled. Tirza looked rather disappointed, but was elated when she unwrapped her new Christina Aguilera CD. "Yes!" she shouted, holding it up in the air. "I have been wanting this forever and there are NO CD stores by us." AJ had a similar reaction to her BBMak CD. "I heard on of their songs in daddy's car the other day and I loved it, this is so cool!" The girls exchanged hugs, giggling.  
  
Tirza was also given The Master of Disguise video as well a new pair of jeans and a book of Latin insults. "I think I need new clothes soon," Tirza told Chris. "I was wondering about that... those jeans aren't looking incredibly comfortable." Tirza nodded. "Not too bad, but kinda short." Severus noticed for the first time that Tirza was in fact having a tiny growth spurt and her jeans were getting to be slightly too short. "We'll have to take you and your dad shopping a day," Chris suggested. The girls squealed in delight and Severus looked anything but pleased. Tirza noted the look on his face and laughed. "Daddy doesn't like shopping. The last time we did, the dressing room was in the fancy nightie area and he got all embarrassed and then this girl gave him her number and address and wanted him to come over to her house." "Ew!" Amy shrieked. Severus' face grew decidedly red. "Tirza, must you speak of that incident?" he inquired. She nodded. "It was funny! But gross too." When the girls stopped talking about how gross it was, Amy handed Snape a small present. "I bought this for you," she told him shyly. He gave her a small smile and opened the gift; it was a green scarf. "TJ told me that you had green for your house color and I didn't know what else to buy you, I hope its okay." He nodded. "It's just what I needed, thank you," he told her kindly. "At least he doesn't act like a vampire," AJ added.  
  
After all the gift wrapping was thrown away and the gifts put away, everyone sat down to watch TV. Tirza plopped down beside Severus and Amy plopped beside her. "Does your daddy like to cuddle?" Amy whispered. Tirza nodded happily. "Yeah, lots and lots. Don't ya daddy?" Severus absentmindedly kissed her head as the girls chatted. Sooner then they wanted it to roll around, it was bedtime. Tirza kissed Chris' stomach and gave her a gentle hug, then hugged Mike and followed AJ to her room. Both Mike and Severus followed the girls and tucked them into their beds. "You can talk for a little bit, but not hours alright?" The girls nodded, then Mike hugged and kissed AJ goodnight as Severus did the same to Tirza. She had Molly with her as always and gave Severus a big hug. "Thanks daddy for letting us come," she whispered. He nodded and kissed her cheek. "Of course baby. You know where I'll be if you need me." She nodded and wished him goodnight before he left the room. "I wanted to let you know that I set up a meeting with the D.A. tomorrow. I know it's really soon after you're getting here, but I thought you might want to get it out of the way so you two could have some fun," Mike told Severus as they headed back to the living room. "Yes, I would like to get it out of the way; Tirza has been rather nervous about it." Mike nodded. "I can imagine, poor kid. I'll drop you two off and you can call me on my cell when you've finished." "I appreciate that," Severus said quietly.  
  
He retired to bed early that night, feeling rather out of place. They seemed like nice enough people and Tirza certainly adored them, but he had never been one to easily make friends or open up to people, except for Tirza. She had been incredibly easy to warm up too and share emotions with, though probably more because she needed him too then that he was ready. He pulled out a book he had packed and sat on the bed, chuckling at the pinkness of the room. It made him think of when Ariel was pregnant with Tirza and how much he had missed. He had never imagined himself decorating a nursery, but he felt cheated out of the opportunity to do that. His ears caught the sounds of little feet in the hallway and opened the door, causing Tirza and Amy to jump. "He does that ALL the time," Tirza told her, exasperated. "Did you need anything Tirza?" he asked. She shook her head. "We just wanted some water," Amy told him. He nodded and again wished them goodnight and closed the door.  
  
The next morning Amy shuffled out to breakfast by herself, looking rather unhappy. "Mommy, TJ got sick and threw up all over." Severus shot out of his chair at the table and headed for Amy's bedroom. "Now that is what I like to see," Chris told Mike as they followed Severus into the bedroom. Severus found a very pale Tirza that had thrown up on her pajamas and well as the sheets. "Baby, what happened?" he asked as he entered the room. "I'm nervous and I got sick; I'm sorry, I shoulda come and told you," she whispered. "Shhh," he soothed. "There's nothing for you to feel sorry about." "Would you like some help cleaning up?" Chris asked softly from the door way. "Yeah, but not from you, you should rest," Tirza stated. Chris smiled at her. "I don't mind if you need help sweet pea." Tirza shook her head. "Daddy can help me." "You don't mind if he helps you change?" Chris asked, sounding very surprised. Tirza nodded. "Chris, go sit down, I'll take care of the bedding while Severus helps Tirza," Mike told her. Rather glad she didn't have to clean up the mess, Chris headed back to the living room. Mike watched as Severus gathered Tirza in his arms, despite the vomit, and murmured softly to her as he took her to the bathroom. He smiled, thinking that was exactly the kind of parent that Tirza needed.  
  
Severus quickly cleaned Tirza off and helped her change out of her disgusting pajamas and into her clothes. "I'm very proud of you," he told her while she changed. "What for?" Tirza asked. Severus smiled and kissed her now clean face. "Not so very long ago you would have thrown a temper tantrum at having me help you undress; I am very proud of you that you can now let me help you when you need it like this." Tirza smiled at him, her face still rather pale. "I love you daddy," she whispered. He picked her up and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I love you too. Let's get you your potion so you can feel better." "I wanna see the potion!" a small voice stubbornly said. Severus opened the door and Amy nearly fell over, having been leaning against the door. "I wanna see the potion. And can I see your wand too?" Amy asked. Severus shot Tirza an exasperated look and she shrugged. "Did ya really think I wouldn't tell my bestest bestest friend in the whole world?" He groaned. "Never mind. Let's just get you feeling better. And no, you may not see my wand. You and Tirza are apparently a lot alike and the last thing I need is for either of you to blow something up with my wand." The girls giggled.  
  
Two hours later, Mike was escorting Severus and Tirza to the Executive Assistant District Attorney's office. A smiling man with salt and pepper hair greeted them warmly, shaking their hands. "I'm Jack McCoy, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Snape and you as well Miss Snape." Tirza giggled. "Call me Tirza." With a reminder the call his cell phone when the meeting was over, Mike left them in McCoy's office. Severus and Tirza sat at a table in the office and were joined by a very pretty lady with black hair and kind eyes. "This is Claire Kincaid, another A.D.A," Jack introduced the woman. She smiled kindly at Tirza, who warmed up to her immediately. "I remember you," Tirza told Claire. "You came to the precinct when I was at take your daughter to work day last year." Claire shook her head. "That's right, I didn't think you'd remember, but Mike showed me your picture and I remembered you from that day." For a few moments, Jack filled Severus in on the way the American courts worked; after he finished, he took Tirza's statement. "You're a very brave little girl Tirza and I promise you I'll do everything I can to put him behind bars," Jack told her. Tirza sniffled and wiped her eyes; Severus put his arm around her protectively.  
  
"I'm going to have him arraigned on Rape 1, one count of child abuse, one count of criminal misconduct, Child Endangerment 1 and Assault 1. The chances of him getting bail are very minimal. How would you both feel if I offered him a deal, one that took only a few years off his sentence so that there wouldn't have to be a trial?" Jack asked. "He would still go to jail?" Severus asked. "Any deal would include quite a bit of jail time, just not quite as long as he'd serve if convicted at trial," Claire told him. "How much time are we talking about?" Severus wondered. "The rape of a child is automatically Rape in the First Degree, which by it's self can carry a sentence of twenty years, complied with the other charges, he'd be looking at twenty-five to life, if not a plain sentence of life in prison. I would offer him twenty to life, only shaving off five years. A stipulation would be no chance of parole until he had served twenty-years. Even when he became eligible for parole, I would oppose it before the parole board and Tirza would be allowed to speak before the board as well," Jack stated. "How do you both feel about that?" Severus looked down at Tirza. "Sweetheart, you are the victim here, my opinion doesn't matter. Would you feel alright with him getting a deal?" She nodded. "Cuz then he'd go away and I wouldn't have to go talk in court," she told him. All the adults nodded. "I appreciate you taking time to see us Mr. McCoy, Miss Kincaid," Severus said. "Of course, we're more then happy to help. I will contact you for the date of the deal discussion in case you'd like to be here and feel free to call with any questions," Jack replied, smiling at Tirza. "Thank you," Tirza said quietly.  
  
"Daddy, can I be a lawyer when I grow up?" Tirza asked as they waited for Mike to pick them up. Severus hugged her close. "You can be anything you want. You could even be a lawyer for the Wizarding Law office," he told her. "That would be cool," she decided. "What makes you think you'd enjoy being a lawyer?" he wondered. She sighed. "I wanna put bad people away and help the people that get hurt to feel safe again, like Jack and Claire," she told him. "That is a wonderful idea," Severus stated. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tight. "Thank you daddy." "For what?" he asked. "For helping me do this," she whispered. Snape knelt down in front of her and wrapped his arms around her. "Baby, I would do anything for you; anything," he assured her.  
  
"Are you sure it's okay to leave mommy?" Amy asked. The girls, Mike and Severus were getting their winter gear on to head to the Statue of Liberty. Mike nodded. "She'll be just fine; if anything happens, I'll have my cell phone, but she'll be fine." "That's good," Tirza piped up. "I wonder if it's scary to have a baby," she mused. "Does it hurt a lot daddy?" Amy asked Mike. Severus softly chuckled as Mike thought of what he wanted to say. "Sometimes it hurts, but the doctors have medicine that helps. And it's not usually scary, only sometimes when the little baby has problems before it comes out. But when everything goes right, it's a wonderful thing," Mike told them. The girls nodded, then blew kisses to Chris and left with the guys.  
  
Just as they were leaving, over in the court building, eighteen-year-old Brian M. Johnson was being arraigned for his crimes against Tirza. He was not a happy person, which did not go unnoticed by the judge, who denied bail to keep Tirza safe from any retaliation. He began yelling obscenities as two court officers dragged him from the court room and towards the waiting room for the bus to Riker's Island Prison.  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm kinda stuck!! Anyone who has been to the Statue of Liberty, please tell me what you do there!!! LOL! I need to travel more often, apparently! Sorry it's shorter then usual, but I can't write the stuff they do at the Statue until I know what you do for real there! So more sight- seeing coming up, some shopping with Chris and Sev and the girls, more on what happens to Tirza's attacker. Stay tuned!  
  
GrintsGirl: Glad you liked it!  
  
Venus: Poor Snape is right!!  
  
CraJure: They will definitely go shopping, the girls, Chris and Sev. No one will give Sev her number this time! And I'll think about your idea, we'll have to see.  
  
MissLKid: Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Alrick: Very true, I have yet to see a secluded spot at any airport, but they had to get their luggage back to size somewhere! I will try the tour bus, but I don't think they'll ride on the top as it is December, so it's cold. Oh yes, the padded room is drawing closer every day!  
  
AlexGrey: The stuff with Tirza's attacker will be very interesting!!  
  
Litigger: Glad you like it!  
  
Fire'N'Ice: Yes, Sev will need LOTS of luck!!  
  
Potter-Snape: Loved chatting with you too! I really look forward to it!  
  
Kenomee: My fav gift was the broom from Grandpa; a very Dumbledore thing to do, giving her that when he knew Snape would not like it!  
  
CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur: Glad you like it!  
  
Nitro: Glad you like it so far!  
  
Slone: Wish Sev luck......... it will be a long week for him!  
  
FightingForThePeople: Glad you enjoyed it!  
  
LostSoul: I'll definitely leave the address for you all! I appreciate anyone who reads and reviews it for her!  
  
Raclswt: Well, I had Sev tell Tirza not to so it can come up later as surprise but something that will be extremely needed at the time! But I can't tell ya anymore then that!  
  
Oh, about my cousin's story, she is fourteen and very nervous about her first fic! I will leave an author's note as soon as she posts, letting you all know where to find it. Don't respond to the A/N though, cuz I'll replace it with the next chapter! Thanks to all who will read it! Love, Kerry 


	80. Severus Snape: Hero

Severus, Mike, Amy and Tirza boarded the ferry that would take them to the Statue. The crowd of people was loud and rather packed onto the ferry; Snape couldn't remember a time when he had ever been in a place so packed before. Even Diagon Alley just before the school year started was never as crowded as this. He watched Amy stand on her tip toes and peer at the Statue as it came closer. "I can't see," Tirza whined. "I hate being short." Mike laughed and swung her up onto his shoulders. "Don't you know that the best presents come in small packages?" he told her. Tirza giggled and kissed the top of his head. Snape felt the familiar pang of jealousy hit him, but attempted to dismiss it; why shouldn't Tirza like Mike Logan? He had been a big part of her life since she was born and her best friend's father. Tirza leaned over and kissed Severus' head. "Having fun daddy?" she asked. "Loads of fun," he retorted sarcastically. Tirza laughed and kissed him again. The ferry was soon docked on Ellis Island (that IS the right island, I hope!); Mike took Tirza off his shoulders and she and Amy took off running. "Get back here!" both dads yelled. The girls stopped, looked back at them and giggled, then returned to where their fathers stood. "Daddy, you're not gonna make me hold your hand are you?" Tirza asked. "Yes I am; this place is full of people and I don't know it as well as I do the school. I am taking no chance of you getting lost," he told her sternly, taking her hand. The girls looked at each other, both hanging on to a hand and giggled. "Dads," they groaned.  
  
The girls insisted on climbing all the stairs and going up as high as possible in the statue, much to the displeasure of their fathers. Not that the view wasn't spectacular once they reached the top, it was the dozens upon dozens of seemingly unending stairs. "Isn't it pretty?" Tirza asked. Severus held her up and they looked out the large windows at the busy city below. He nodded, still amazed at the amount of people they could see below. "Who's up for ice cream in central park?" Mike asked. "Me me me!!" the girls shouted. They began the long trek back down the stairs to brave the cold and for ice cream in Central Park.  
  
The girls bounded into the house after ice cream, bearing presents from the Statue of Liberty gift shop. Amy and Tirza both had a flag with a picture of the Statue on it and they were very involved in a sword fight using the flags. Severus and Mike brought up the rear, with Severus holding a miniature statue of the real one. Chris was lying on the couch in shorts and a sleeveless shirt and bare feet, fanning herself. "Hey! Did you have fun?" she asked without getting up as they noisily entered the house. "Lots of fun," Tirza said as she and Amy put off their sword fight for later. "We had ice cream and everything!" Amy added. They kissed Chris' stomach, and then kissed her face. "Your faces are so cold, but it feels good," she told them, returning the kisses. "I tried to put some spaghetti together, but I got to tired Mike." Mike laughed. "Well of course you did! You're not supposed to do that kinda stuff, that's my job." All three girls giggled. "Do you want a cold cloth mommy?" Chris nodded. "That would be wonderful honey." Amy returned a moment later with a wet washcloth and carefully dabbed her mother's face. "Are you married Severus?" Chris asked as Snape sat down. He shook his head no. "I want him to marry Isabel, they already kiss and everything," Tirza told her. "But they are so SLOW." "Good things take time," Chris told her, rubbing her arm. "Like babies take a long time?" Amy asked. "Exactly." "Tirza has been playing matchmaker for Isabel and me," he commented. Chris hugged Tirza close. "That's our sweet pea," she said. "Oh, by the way, Jack McCoy called. He says he has a meeting with you-know-who set up for Wednesday morning if you two want to be there." Severus turned a questioning look toward Tirza. "What do you think?" She sighed. "I'll think about it."  
  
Tirza lay in her bed in Amy's room feeling wide awake. Amy was sound asleep and she figured every one else was too. She sighed and crawled out of the bed, deciding to watch some TV in the living room for a while. As she entered the hallway, she saw a weird light coming from the living room. "Can't sleep?" Chris asked from her perch on the couch. Tirza nodded. "Come here and keep me company then," Chris beckoned, patting the seat beside her. Tirza smiled and sat on the couch and leaned gently against Chris. "Are you worried about something?" she asked. Tirza shook her head. "Just not sleepy." "You know, you and your dad are really cute together." Tirza giggled. "I love him lots and lots. I miss you guys, but I'm glad I'm with daddy, cuz he is really special." Chris smiled and kissed the little girl's head. "I'm glad you are close with your dad." The two snuggled together, watching reruns of MacGyver until they fell asleep, sleeping on the couch until morning.  
  
"Shopping! Shopping!" the girls chanted. Chris smiled and looked at Severus. "Are you prepared to take these two monkeys shopping?" Both girls had pleading looks on their faces. "I doubt it, and I doubt I'll ever get used to taking a young girl shopping, but Tirza could use some new things, so we might as well get it over with," he said with a slight groan. Tirza giggled. "He ALWAYS hates shopping, except for Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade," she told AJ. Severus surmised that the blonde girl must have already heard of both places as she nodded and didn't ask any questions. "Are those the stores near the school?" Chris asked and they headed for the car. Severus jumped in with an answer before Tirza blurted out anything else. "Hogsmeade is the little town just outside of the school that has several stores and Diagon Alley specializes in stores with supplies for the school. Tirza often goes with me to buy things for my class there." "Do you have a car?" Amy asked him. He shook his head. "Oh, duh, you probably fly, don't ya?" Severus rolled his eyes and Chris laughed. "AJ, what are you talking about?" "Well he's a wizard and he has a broom and so does Tirza cuz she's a witch, so they fly around to places," Amy replied, sounding very serious. "Oh," Chris replied. She rolled her eyes, making sure that Severus was the only one to see her do it. "Kids," she whispered to him. "Indeed," he replied.  
  
Their first stop was at a mall with all sorts of clothing stores like Abercrombie and Fitch, the Gap, and several others. "Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Severus asked as they walked into the first store. "You look extremely tired." Chris did indeed look and feel tired, but shook her head. "I'll be fine. I can sit while they look at clothes and try them on. You don't mind being the one to follow them around the most, do you?" Severus shook his head. "That won't be a problem. If you get to feeling badly, we'll all go and come another day, you shouldn't over exert yourself." When they entered the store, he helped her to a chair. "Were you this good to Ariel when she was pregnant?" Chris asked. Severus paused for a moment, and then shook his head. "By the time Ariel was as far along as you are, she had already left. She was only a few months pregnant the last time we saw each other." Chris nodded and wanted to say something, but the girls took off down an aisle and Severus followed them.  
  
Chris sat there, feeling very grateful for the comfortable chair, as the girls giggled and chatted over the clothes. Both girls were fond of the t- shirts with sayings, much to Snape's chagrin, and soon filled their arms with them as well as jeans and other shirts. "Look auntie Chrissy, isn't it pretty?" Tirza said, holding up a black t- shirt with the word Goddess written in gold letters. Chris smiled. "Very cool." The girls bounded into dressing rooms and Snape stood beside Chris. "Is it just me or is shopping a complete bore?" he asked with a chuckle. Chris laughed. "It's not just you, Mike feels the same way. Except shopping for baby things, he's always been really into that. In fact, he picked out the dress that AJ came home from the hospital in. I remember it was pink with lots of lace and bows, you could hardly find the poor thing with all those frills." Snape nodded, wondering what dress Tirza came home from the hospital in. "So how serious are you and this Isabel?" Chris asked smiling. "If I'm being too nosy, feel free to tell me to shut up," she added. Severus chuckled and returned the smile. "Tirza is adamant that we love each other and will get married. I however do not see that happening," he admitted. "Why?" Chris wondered.  
  
Severus blushed slightly at being so personal with this woman. "She is a lovely woman and I do enjoy being with her, but I don't think I am able to have a very serious relationship with her. Tirza needs me and she will always be the most important thing in my life and I don't want anything to ever get in the way of that." "Tirza adores her though; doesn't that make a difference?" she asked. Snape shook his head no. "The first time we actually went on a date and returned back to the school Tirza had had one of her horrible nightmares," he paused for a moment. "I don't think I've ever felt as guilty in my entire life as I did that night. To know that I was out having a good time and my little girl needed me and I wasn't there," he told her quietly. "Was Tirza mad?" He shook his head again. "No; she's extremely quick to forgive me for things and damn if I know where she got that from, certainly not her mother or myself. But I refuse to do that to her again. She is my child and she depends on me and I will not allow anything to possibly stand in the way of that." Chris nodded, looking thoughtful. "You seem like a very good man Severus, and an excellent father. I can see that Mike and I will be able to relax now; Tirza's in very capable and loving hands."  
  
After several trips to and from the dressing room the girls were finally ready. "Are you sure you need all these clothes?" Severus asked Tirza, looking rather amazed at the large pile of items. The pile included several pairs of pants (mostly jeans), six new shirts, two fancy undershirts and the usual socks and underwear. He carefully looked through all the clothes, wondering where exactly people came up with the ideas for some of them; near the bottom of the pile where two items that made Severus blush a brick red. One was a pair of panties made of almost see through pale blue lace, the other was a pair of shorts that were really too short to be of any use. He held them up to Tirza and just holding them they barely covered her butt. "Absolutely not," he told her, handing her both the panties and shorts. Tirza scowled. "Why not?" she demanded, hands on her hips. "For one thing, you are much too young to be wearing those," he stated, pointing to the lacy panties. "And as long as you live in my home you will wear clothing that covers things appropriately." "What are you talking about?" she asked. "Those shorts," he scowled and pointed to them. "So?" "So I will not have you running around the school in something that barely covers your bottom," he hissed quietly. "But daddy, they're cool!" she told him, stomping her foot for extra emphasis. "NO," he replied sternly. "I'll get them if I wanna!" she yelled loudly, causing several shoppers to look in their direction. The look Severus shot Tirza was a mixture of embarrassment and anger. "This is not up for discussion young lady. And you will not through a tantrum here in the store." "I want em I want em I want em!!!!" she screamed.  
  
Chris, still sitting down, tried very hard to keep from laughing, having been there many times and knowing how embarrassing it was, it was still rather funny. Tirza however, was not her child and so Severus would have to fight this one himself. "They're fun daddy, you're just being crazy!" Tirza yelled. More people were watching them, waiting to see what would happen and Severus had had enough. He crouched down to Tirza's level and looked her straight in the eyes. "So you consider it fun to run around in clothes that expose your bottom to everyone?" Tirza didn't consider the shorts to be that short and thought he was just being a stick in the mud. "Yeah," she told him indignantly. "Well if you want to show your bottom off to people, then just keep up this tantrum and the entire store can see your bare bottom spanked," he hissed, just loud enough for Tirza, Chris and Amy to hear. Amy turned and gave her mother a look of horror. "He can't do that, mommy, can he?" she whispered. Chris didn't reply, but watched as Tirza, still scowling, put away the sexy panties and the very short shorts. "Apparently he won't have to," she told Amy. Severus stood there; his arms crossed over his chest, watching her put away the items, thankful that people were now getting on with their shopping and not paying attention to his daughter's tantrum. Chris smiled to herself, knowing Severus was right in his decisions about the items, and couldn't help thinking 'Severus: 1, Tirza: 0'. Ariel would have purchased them and not given it a second thought. "God, I have this horrible craving for fried chicken. Is anyone else hungry?" Chris asked.  
  
By the time lunch was over, the scene in the store was forgotten and Tirza was no longer mad at Severus for refusing to buy her those things. "Can we go to the big toy store?" Amy asked. "Yeah! Please? Pretty please?" Tirza begged. "Perhaps that should wait for another day; Chris looks very warn out," Severus stated. Chris smiled. "As long as the toy store is our last stop for the day I'll be just fine." "Yippy!" the girls shouted, drawing the attention of several people in the restaurant. They ducked their heads and giggled something that Severus was starting to think that they never ceased to do! Everyone piled back into the car and Chris drove them to F.A.O. Schwartz (that is the really big toy store there, right?). As soon as they entered the store the kids started running. "Both of you back here now!" Snape shouted to them. Chris laughed as both girl turned around and reluctantly trotted back to the adults. "This is a very large store; you two will not be running around on your own. I want you to always keep me in your sight and stay together, agreed?" Severus asked. Amy and Tirza nodded solemnly, not wanting him to say they were leaving. "We'll be following slowly, but if either of you leave each other or my sight, we're done here. Now go ahead and look around, but remember what I said." As the girls went ahead of them a little ways, Chris burst out laughing; Snape turned to look at her, an eyebrow raised. "You are most definitely a teacher!" she laughed. "You have no idea," he told her. "I am the most hated professor in the school; quickest to take points and assign detention and I will admit I enjoy it when my students groan when they look at my final exam." She laughed even harder and leaned against Snape somewhat for support. "Watching you with Tirza, I can hardly believe that to be the truth, but that's exactly what TJ's told us in her letters. So what are you going to do when she is in your class next year?" Chris mused. Snape sighed. "That is along ways away, thank Merlin, and I am not worrying about that until closer to that time." "TJ said you were the head of one of the dormitories; it was a funny name that started with S." Snape nodded. "Slytherin House." "Are you hoping that she is put into your dormitory?" Chris asked. "Not especially," he admitted. "My family has always been Slytherin, but I don't especially want Tirza around that crowd. They are known for being rather treacherous and malevolent and I have a feeling they'd corrupt her." She smiled. "Let me guess; the boy that picks on her is in Slytherin?" Snape chuckled softly and nodded.  
  
Severus and Chris followed the girls around for nearly and hour as they looked carefully through each display, discussing which toys they liked the best. They finally entered a section of the store jam packed with teddy bears (there SHOULD be a section like that in a big toy store, right?). Tirza looked longingly at each bear; there were all so cute that she wanted to take each and every one of them home with her. As she continued to search through the bears, her eyes finally landed on a rather large brown bear with big ears, big round black eyes and adorably large feet (the bottom set of paws). "AJ, come here!" she called. Amy hurried over holding her chosen bear, a small white one with a lace collar and a rose by her ear. "I like this bear, isn't he cute?" Amy looked at the bear critically. "His feet are too big," she decided. "That's what makes him special," Tirza retorted. "But he's really big, how ya gonna get him home?" Amy asked. Tirza smiled. "Daddy'll just do a shrinking spell and we'll turn him big again when we get back to Hogwarts." Amy nodded and the two girls ran to their parents to present the newest additions to their stuffed animal collections.  
  
"Whatcha gonna name yours?" Amy asked on the ride home. "Mine is Rosie." Tirza hugged her big bear close. "His name is Monty; he can be Molly's big brother." Amy frowned. "No he can't; he's a bear and Molly's a lion." "Sure he can," Tirza told her. "I got a big brother who's not my real bug brother, so Molly can too." "You mean Oliver?" Amy asked. Tirza nodded and both girls giggled. "He's really cute," Amy whispered. "I know," Tirza replied. "I had a big crush on him, but he's much more funner as my brother." They began to talk about cute actors from movies and giggling; Severus, sitting up front with Chris, rolled his eyes.  
  
The next morning Mike was called unexpectedly into work, which pushed the plans of seeing a movie off until later that night. The girls decided to make it a pajama day and watch movies with Chris, which suited Snape just fine; he really hated all the noise and crowds of the city. The girls, both sleepy from staying up late the night before, dozed off and on throughout the movies and Chris and Severus chatted together, mostly about the girls. Just before eleven, Chris got up to get a drink; as she walked down the hallway back into the living room, she suddenly stopped and leaned against the wall as a strained look came over her face. "Are you alright?" Severus asked. Chris shook her head no and he quickly went to her. "Is it the baby?" he asked. She nodded. "My water broke about a half hour ago, but the contractions are coming really fast. It wasn't this fast with AJ, she took ten hours." Severus wasn't sure what to do, but the next contraction came less then three minutes later and he helped her sit down on the floor. "What's wrong with mommy?" Amy asked as she and Tirza entered the hallway. "Is the baby coming?" Tirza asked. Another contraction was the answer to their question. "Apparently yes, and it's coming very quickly," he told them. "Oh my god, I think I feel her head," Chris moaned. The little girls screamed and Snape fervently wished he was anywhere but here. He was here however and if the head was coming, the rest of the baby wouldn't be far behind and he'd have to do something. "Amy, go get a pillow for your mother's head and some clean towels, then call your father and the police. Tirza, get my bag with your potion in it and bring it here," he directed. As soon as the girls disappeared, he checked and the baby's head was indeed crowing (correct term, right?).  
  
"Potion? AJ wasn't kidding," Chris marveled. "Yes yes yes, whatever your daughter said that my daughter said is true. I am a wizard, Tirza is a witch. I have a wand, and I teach Potions. I happen to have a potion with me that will ease your pain; it is perfectly safe I assure you." Chris didn't look so convinced, but Tirza appeared with the bag. "He's really good, he's even invented some potions and he's listed in famous books and everything," she told him. She looked at the baby's head coming out and turned green. "EW!" she screamed. "Out!" Snape ordered her and Amy. The girls quickly went to the front door to watch for the ambulance. Severus helped Chris drink the pain reducing potion, which took effect almost immediately, then used a cleansing spell on him and the towels. "Well a dream wouldn't have hurt like that, so it must be real," she mused between contractions. A few pushes later and Snape caught the messy baby girl is a towel, quickly drying her off and then wrapping her up. "Is she okay?" Chris asked. Snape nodded. "She's beautiful."  
  
The girls reappeared in the hallway, followed by paramedics, who quickly took Chris and the baby outside to the ambulance. "Would you three like a ride?" an officer asked. Amy recognized the officer as someone from Mike's precinct. "Mike sent me over, he's meeting us at St. Vincent's, come on." He ushered the two girls and a surprisingly calm Snape to the cop car and turned on the lights, then drove them to the hospital. Mike appeared just after they arrived and was allowed in to see Chris and the baby; the girls were told to stay with Severus for just a little bit. "There was lots of blood," Amy said, her lower lip quivering. "Is my mommy gonna die uncle Severus?" Tirza's lip started to quiver too and both girls burst into tears. "Nobody is going to die, not Chris and not the baby," he assured them. The next thing he knew, both girls had launched themselves into his arms, crying almost hysterically. He slowly rocked them back and forth, whispering comfortingly to them. After a few minutes of reassurances, he finally got Amy and Tirza to calm down; they were so worn out from the excitement and the worry that they promptly fell asleep, still in his arms.  
  
Ten minutes after the girls fell asleep, Mike burst into the waiting room, waking the girls, who began peppering him with questions. Mike was smiling so much that his face almost looked like it would burst. "My god, did you see her? She's so beautiful! I got three beautiful girls now," Mike exclaimed, grabbing both girls in a bear hug. "Is mommy okay?" Amy asked. Mike nodded and kissed her head. "She's wonderful, just wonderful. You two want to go see her?" Tirza and Amy nodded excitedly. "She's in the room right there," Mike pointed. "Just remember to be quiet because it's a hospital." The girls nodded and happily went to Chris' room. Mike turned to Severus, still beaming. "Man, I don't even want to think about what would have happened if you hadn't been there. Thank you." He reached out and shook Severus' hand then pulled him into a hug. Snape felt extremely uncomfortable and awkward, but the hug didn't last long. "Come on in and see them; Chris wants to thank you too." Severus nodded and followed Mike into the hospital room. Chris was lying on a large hospital bed cradling a tiny baby, whose head was barely visible it was so wrapped up. The girls were sitting on the bed on either side of her talking about how cute the baby was. Chris looked up when the men entered and smiled. "Severus, how can I ever thank you? You were wonderful," she told him. Severus blushed slightly from the praise. He peered at the tiny baby, a baby he himself had delivered into the world. "Congratulations," he told them. "That potion you gave me, wow, that was better then an epideral," Chris assured him. Snape rolled his eyes. "I suppose Mike now knows about Tirza and I as well." Mike nodded. "I think it's cool and don't worry, we'll keep your secret."  
  
"Can we kiss the baby mommy?" Amy asked. "Just be gentle," Chris cautioned. In turn each girl planted a soft kiss on the baby's warm head. The baby's eyes kept opening and closing as if she was unable to decide whether to sleep or stay awake and look at everyone. "What's her name?" Tirza asked. Chris smiled. "If she was a boy, I'd name her after you Severus, but that just wouldn't work for a baby girl." "You could call her Serena," Amy piped up. "Like Samantha's sister on Bewitched and its kina close to uncle Severus' name." Chris looked at the tiny girl in her arms. "Serena; that is very pretty. What do you think Mike?" He nodded. "I'd like to have her middle name be my grandmother's name. What does everyone think about Serena Kerry Logan?" Chris asked. Everyone murmured their approval. Chris kissed the now sleeping baby. "Welcome to the world Serena Kerry Logan," she whispered.  
  
A/N: Sev delivered the baby! LOL! Aaron told me I should have the baby's middle name be my name and I figured, hey, what the hell, so it is! I tried to find names that were close to Severus which was VERY difficult I assure you!!! Serena was the closest I could come and I hope ya'll like it! This was such a fun chapter to write! More stuff on Tirza's attacker coming up!  
  
Sunne: Dumbledore is a fun character to write! I like how close Tirza and her "grandpa" are! Glad you're enjoying the story!  
  
Wolfie Jr: Hey, welcome to the story, LOL! It is always great to see another new reviewer! I'm glad you have been enjoying the story and hope you will continue to enjoy it! And a fellow Law & Order fan is even better! Jack has always been my fav prosecuter; Ben was just too.... Good. Jack doesn't break the law (at least not too often, LOL!) but know exactly how to bend it to get justice and I love that! His character is what initially inspired me to be a lawyer!  
  
Alrick: Thanks for the ideas! So did you figure out that Sev was going to deliver the baby or just that the baby would come during their visit? You were the only one who mentioned the baby coming (I think...)!  
  
Severus Snape: I try to make the chapters long, but I also hate making everyone wait for a long time. So usually as soon as I get like 6 or 7 typed pages I update.  
  
Fire'N'Ice: Yeah, it would be great to leave Sev alone with Tirza's attacker!!! But what would that teach Tirza if she found out? He already has enough trouble with her fighting without making things worse!  
  
BuzzBuzz16: Shhh, don't give things away silly girls! LOL! I've loved chatting with you too and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
  
Liltigger: Thanks for the suggestions!  
  
Slone: Okay, so two people mentioned the baby! You and Alrick! Did you at all think of Sev delivering the baby? Or was it a very fun surprise?  
  
Raclswt: Thanks for the info!!  
  
CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur: Yea! Another Law & Order fan! I hadn't originally meant it as a slight cross-over but it's worked out quite well I think to borrow people, LOL!  
  
Obsessedwithbritishpeople: Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
Sapphire: Always great to see a new reviewer! I am so glad you like the story! And okay, so three people mentioned about the baby, LOL! Did you suspect Snape would deliver the baby, or no? Thanks for the compliments! I hope you continue to read and enjoy!  
  
Kenomee: I would love to be a tourist in NYC too. I am glad you like the Logans, I think they're very good people. Thanks for sharing on your big city experiences in possible relation to Snape!! So did the birth turn out how you expected?  
  
Oasis gir: More on Tirza's attacker in the next part and I think everyone will be satisfied with the result.  
  
MissLKidd: What did Snape really expect though? As if she wouldn't tell the friend that is like a twin sister?  
  
CraJure: Thanks for the info!!  
  
Stay tuned everyone and have a great night! Love to all, Kerry 


	81. Justice?

One of the officers that came to visit the Logan's and the new baby gave Severus and the little girls a ride home. Just to be safe, the hospital decided to keep Chris and Serena until later that night and Mike wanted to stay. By the time they got back to the house, they had already eaten a late lunch in the cafeteria. The girls wondered off to Amy's room and Severus decided on a relaxing shower. After his shower he headed back to the living room, where the girls were again watching TV munching on popcorn. "Want some?" Amy asked, holding out the bag to Severus. He shook his head and sat on the opposite end of the couch. The girls crawled over to him; Tirza settled herself on Severus' lap and Amy cuddled beside him. "You're a hero uncle Severus," Amy announced. "Hardly," he replied, blushing. The girls giggled and Amy jumped up and gave Severus a big hug. "Yeah you are! You saved mommy and Serena; you're MY hero," she told him, planting a kiss on his face. The girls giggled when he rolled his eyes and Amy sat back down, cuddling next to him. Severus kissed Tirza's head and wrapped one arm around her and the other around Amy and watched cartoons with the girls.  
  
It wasn't long before both girls feel asleep on either side of him, their heads resting on Severus' lap. Grabbing two afghans resting on the arm of the couch, he covered each of the girls up. He smiled at them and kissed Tirza's head before reaching for the remote; he was very thankful they had shown him how to use one.... He couldn't take any more of that idiotic Pinky and the Brain (aw, he don't know what he's missing!!). Severus began flipping through the channels, amazed at how many different ones they had; Tirza only had videos. He finally landed on COURT TV and decided it might be useful to watch and pick up on a few things.  
  
Severus watched TV intently, finally figuring out how Tirza enjoys watching so many hours of it, for nearly two hours before he decided he should probably make an attempt at fixing supper. He gently eased the girls' heads off his lap, smiling at how sweet and quiet they were when they slept, feeling very grateful for some time without so much giggling. He made his way out to the kitchen and looked around through the cupboards, refrigerator and freezer. Severus could cook, though few people knew that, but only wish magic and he was really hoping he could find something else to heat up for the girls and could save part of it for when Chris and Mike came home, in case they were hungry. In one of the cupboards, he discovered several cans of different kinds of pasta from some idiotic looking muggle who called himself 'Chef Boyardee' (did I spell that right?). The figured the girls would be just fine with that and it would be incredibly easy for him to heat up with his wand; there was no way he was going to attempt working with that stove! As he pulled out the cans and a few bowls, the telephone rang. For a moment he wondered where the strange ringing noise was coming from before realizing what it was. By that time, the phone had awoken Tirza from the couch. "Logan residence, this is Tirza," she answered. "Hi Tirza, this is Jack McCoy," the man on the phone replied. "Oh," Tirza said disappointment in her voice. Jack chuckled. "You don't sound very happy to hear from me, but I can't really blame you. I have some good news for you though." "What's that," Tirza asked, perking up. "At the meeting this morning, he decided to take the plea. He'll be allocating.... do you know what allocution is?" "Nope," Tirza replied. "It means he is going to confess in court and plead guilty. He's going to do that on Friday morning at nine-thirty. Do you think you'd like to come?" Tirza sighed. "I guess so," she decided. "Okay, I'll see you then. Have a good night and tell Chris that Claire and I will be by sometime with a gift for the baby," Jack told her. Tirza promised to tell Chris and hung up.  
  
"Daddy?" she called out. "In the kitchen," he replied. She went to the kitchen and attempted to get onto one of the tall stools at the counter but was having difficulties. Severus chuckled and lifted her up, setting her on the stool. "God I hate being short," she grumbled. He kissed her forehead. "I think you're perfect just the way you are." She giggled. "Jack called. He said you-know-who took the plea and he's gonna confess in court on Friday at nine-thirty." Severus set the cans down, deciding he'd figure out how to open them later and sat down on a stool beside her. "And how do you feel about that?" he asked softly. She sighed. "I'm glad... I want him to go away for a long time. Uncle Mike told me that people that hurt kids get beat up and sometimes killed in jail because other criminals don't like it when kids get hurt. I hope you-know-who gets beat up a lot. Is that bad?" Severus shook his head. "No; he will deserve anything he gets darling. In life, there are lines that you just don't cross, things that you just don't do, and hurting innocent children is one of them. He'll be paying for his mistakes for a long time." Tirza nodded. "Daddy, I'm really glad I can talk to you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close. "Hey!" Amy called from the living room. "What happened to Pinkie and the Brain?" Tirza giggled and even Severus chuckled. "As if I was going to watch that while you were asleep," Severus told Amy as she entered the kitchen. She rolled her eyes. "You're really silly uncle Severus," she told him with a smile. Severus stood up and picked up the cans of pasta. "Can either of you tell me how to get these open?" The girls began laughing so hard that they doubled over, clutching their stomachs. "It's not so incredibly amusing," he said as they squealed with laughter. "Yeah it is," Amy told him.  
  
Just after supper, Mike brought Chris and baby Serena home. The girls flocked around Chris, asking how she was and about the baby. "Can I hold the baby?" Tirza asked. "I'll be really careful." Chris nodded and patted the seat beside her; Tirza happily sat next to her. "Now you hold her like this," Chris said, placing Serena in Tirza's arms, positioning the young girl's arms correctly. "Remember to watch her head; you have to make sure to support it all the time." Tirza held Serena for a few moments, cooing and whispering to the half-awake baby girl. "My turn," Amy announced. She and Tirza switched spots and Chris helped Amy to hold Serena. Serena, wrapped snuggly in blankets, wearing a little cap on her soft, fuzzy head, didn't object to being held by the girls. After Chris took her back for a moment, she looked at Severus and smiled. "And would the hero like to hold her?" Severus blushed slightly. "I really don't have much experience with babies," he replied. Tirza, remembering when she was turned into a two-year- old, leaned over to Amy and whispered, "He's not kidding." Amy giggled. "Come on Severus, it doesn't take a rocket scientist, and to hear Tirza talk you are just as smart as one," Mike told him. Severus sighed and sat down on the couch and allowed Chris to position his arms properly and she handed him the baby. Serena looked up at him with large gray eyes and easily captured the heart of her grouchy holder. "You know, I think I could get used to having one of you around someday," he whispered to the baby. "Merlin, I think she's smiling," he said, startled. Everyone looked and indeed, baby Serena was giving him a small toothless smile. "You're very precious, do you know that? And you have a good family so appreciate them," he told her. Serena's response was a yawn before closing her eyes and falling asleep.  
  
"Apparently the girls want to go shopping for a few gifts for Serena," Severus told Mike the next morning. "Sure, you can take the car and go whenever you're all ready." Tirza and Amy burst into a fit of giggles. "What's so funny?" Mike asked. "My daddy doesn't know how to drive," Tirza told him. "He apparates or uses floo powder or takes a broom." Mike chuckled. "You know, I don't think I'll ever get used to the fact that flying brooms and wands and spells are real. Anyways, I'll call you three a cab. And if you still want to take the girls to the play tonight, you're more then welcome too." Two girls began bouncing around Severus, her eyes pleading. "Please daddy?" "Please uncle Severus?" He reluctantly nodded; one girl was hard enough to deal with by himself and two might just be the death of him. After a trip to a baby boutique and F.A.O. Schwartz, the girls had their collective gifts for the baby. There was a pink frilly dress, pink booties, a pink blanket with Winnie the pooh on it, a pink Precious Moments sleeper and last, but not least, a small teddy bear. "Everybody has to have a teddy bear," Tirza had insisted and was fully backed by Amy.  
  
That night, via another cab, Severus escorted the girls to the dinner theater. They were to eat a fancy dinner and then see The Lion King. "Do you have hamburgers?" Tirza asked. The waitress smiled. "I think I can work that out with the cook." "I want a hamburger too and do you have cherry coke?" Amy wondered. The waitress nodded and wrote down the girls wanted. Amy and Tirza ignored Severus' rolling eyes; here this was a fancy, three course meal, and all they wanted was hamburgers and coke. With a little help from Severus, the girls managed to put the linen napkins on their laps and eat with the right forks and didn't even spill anything on themselves: at least until dessert came. Dessert was a large chocolate truffle which Amy preceded to spill on her light purple dress. "Mommy's gonna kill me," she whispered to Tirza. Tirza nudged Snape and with a careful glance around to make sure no one was watching, he cast a spell on her dress, getting rid of the stain and repelling any other stains that might incur before they got back to the house. Amy smiled and he winked at her, then both girls quietly giggled behind their hands; it was very cool to have a grown-up wizard around! With a warning of putting a silencing charm on them if they got loud, Amy and Tirza were very well behaved little girls during the play. One the way home, however, all the stored up energy and noise sought release. "Wow that was cooler then the movie!" "The music was awesome!" The girls loudly discussed the play, laughing and imitating lines; they were cute, but very loud and gave Severus a headache that turned into a migraine by the time they reached the house.  
  
After the girls were in bed, Snape sat in the living room with Chris, Mike and baby Serena asleep in her basinet. "So the allocutions tomorrow?" Mike asked. Severus nodded. "I'm going to give Tirza her potion as soon as I get up in the morning; I don't want to see her sick again." "She's lucky to have you around, able to make potions and things for her," Chris told him. "When she doesn't throw a tantrum about taking them that is," he replied with a chuckled. "And speaking of the allocution, I actually need to make a phone call. Can one of you show me how to use the phone?" He pulled a sheet of paper from inside his robe and dialed a number, hoping the person he was looking for was there.  
  
Around ten o'clock, Severus announced that he felt like a walk. Mike warned him to be careful this late at night, but Severus had his wand and wasn't worried. Besides, he was on a mission and once completed would return. He knew exactly where he was going; the address had been investigated for him by Isabel, who had owled him with it just after she left to be with her family for the holidays. As soon as he received the address, he had gone straight to Dumbledore, whom he swore to secrecy, and asked him a vital question. Dumbledore, as always, had a few tricks up his sleeve and had the exact answer that Severus was looking for. He apparated a block from the address and cast a spell of invisibility over himself. Tirza didn't know what he was going to do and he thought that was for the best; he keeps telling her not to get revenge on Draco with all their pranks and here he is getting revenge himself. It wasn't so much for him as he was doing it for Tirza. He wasn't going to do anything inherently cruel, like use the Crucio curse, which had crossed his mind, but he did have a plan.  
  
He approached the house and entered, peering around carefully in the dark. He found a set of stairs and followed them up to the second floor where there were three doors. Severus opened the first one to find a bathroom, the second door revealed the parents asleep in their bed. Behind the last door was his target, Brian M. Johnson. Severus opened the door and nearly vomited at what he saw; child pornography covered the walls and magazines about rape and naked children were spread all over the floor. His target was sleeping in bed, completely unaware that his victim's angry father was about to get vengeance for his child. Again, the thought of the Crucio curse crossed his mind, but that would mean Azkaban if he found out and he wouldn't risk that. He carefully removed the covers of the bed and used the charm that Dumbledore had given him, shrinking the attackers "plumbing" (is everyone catching my drift) to a basically none existent inch. Severus them pointed his wand at the attacker's head and cast a spell; every time from now on that Brian thought about anything sexual, he would have an intensely painful seizure that would appear to be epilepsy. If his sexual thought were regarding a child, the pain would double. Severus stared at Tirza's attacker for a moment, wanting more then anything right then to make him suffer a horrendous death, but what would that teach Tirza? The last thing he did before leaving the room was bewitch Brian's eyes to see only blank pages if he ever looked at pornography again. With his mission complete, he exited the house and apparated back to the Logans.  
  
Tirza lay in her bed late that night, holding Molly close; tomorrow was the allocution. She was rather afraid to sleep, pretty sure that the dreams would come and she didn't want to scream and wake up Serena, who woke up often enough the way it was! Amy was soundly asleep in her own bed and Tirza felt rather lonely. She finally decided she wanted to go sleep with her daddy and carefully crept down the hallway into his room. She rubbed his shoulder gently, then crawled in and snuggled against his chest. Severus wrapped an arm around her protectively. "You're nervous about tomorrow aren't you?" he asked rather sleepily. She nodded. "But I feel better with you," she told him. "Do you need the Dreamless Sleep Potion?" he questioned. She shook her head no; Severus kissed her cheek and said goodnight before the both of them fell asleep.  
  
Severus and Tirza arrived at the courthouse by cab at nine o'clock sharp. Jack and Claire greeted them warmly and they all waited together until time for the allocution. At nine-fifteen, Chris, Serena, and Mike showed up. Tirza smiled and ran to them. "You didn't have to come, I know you're tired," she told Chris. "Of course I had to come," Chris replied. "You aren't by daughter by flesh and blood, but you always have been and always will be my daughter in my heart. I wouldn't miss being here for you for anything." She hugged Tirza tight, and then took the baby back from Mike, who gave her a hug as well. Somewhere a little further down the hallway, a familiar voice asked a court office where the courtroom for Brian Johnson's allocution was. Tirza's ears picked up the voice and she shook her head, not believing what she was hearing. A moment later he discovered it was true as Isabel hurried over to Tirza, followed by Remus, Oliver and Dumbledore. Tirza yelled happily and Isabel wrapped her arms around her. "I can't believe you guys came!" she exclaimed, hardly believing they were here and in muggle clothes; even Dumbledore's hair wasn't so long, but she was sure that was a charm. "Did you think we would not want to see you get justice sunshine?" Dumbledore asked as Tirza threw her arms around his waist. She ran to Remus next, who gave her a big hug and whispered to her encouragingly. Last but not least, Oliver picked her up and hugged her close. "Minerva sends her love and congratulations and wishes she could be here, but somebody had to stay at the school," Dumbledore said as Oliver held her for a moment. "You gotta meet everybody!!" she exclaimed. She hurriedly introduced them to the Jack and Claire as well as Mike, Chris and baby Serena just before they headed into the courtroom.  
  
Jack and Claire sat up front at the prosecution table while everyone else sat in the gallery. Snape sat on one side of Tirza, holding her hand, while Chris sat on the other, holding her other hand. "Mr. Johnson," Judge Taylor began. "Has your lawyer explained to you the consequences of this guilty plea? That is the same as a guilty verdict issued by the courts?" "Yes," Brian responded, sounding very unhappy. "In accordance with the plea agreement, please tell the court of your crime," Judge Taylor instructed. "We had a bunch of elementary school kids at our school for the play. I wasn't in the play and was bored, so I was wondering around and I saw her." "Miss Snape, the victim?" Judge Taylor asked. "Yes," Brain told him. "I saw her and she was beautiful and I..." Tirza zoned out for a moment. The words 'I saw her and she was beautiful' bounced around in her head over and over again. It suddenly connected for her: if she hadn't been pretty this never would have happened. If she was fat or ugly, she never would have been attacked. "Are the people satisfied?" Judge Taylor questioned. Jack stood up. "Yes your honor, we are." Judge Taylor nodded and Jack sat down. "Then in accordance with your plea agreement with the District Attorney, I sentence you to a term of no less then twenty years and no more then the term of your natural life in a facility to be determined by the Department of Corrections. Court is adjourned."  
  
The group from Hogwarts and the Logans, as well as several observers in the gallery, burst into a round of applause. "Everyone is welcome to come back to our place for a little party," Chris told the Hogwarts group. Snape held Tirza in his arms, hugging her. She clung to him; she had hoped to feel some sort of peace or relief or vengeance today. Instead she once again shifted the blame to herself; because she was beautiful, she had been chosen.  
  
The little party was small, but there was plenty of cake and ice cream and everyone admired baby Serena and had a good laugh over the story of her delivery by Severus. Tirza however was strangely quiet and sat on the couch eating her third piece of cake. "How do you feel?" Remus asked, sitting down beside her. She took a deep breath, thinking of how to answer that. "It's overwhelming, isn't it?" Remus added when she didn't say anything. "Yeah," she replied. He looked at her closely. "You don't look like you're doing too well. You want to talk about anything?" She shook her head. "Just tired," she lied. She felt a small knot form in her stomach from the lie. Remus patted her arm. "If you want to talk sometime about it, you always know where to find me," he told her. She nodded again and continued on her cake.  
  
After the cake and ice cream was gone, she gave everyone a hug and kiss goodbye and they apparated back to Hogwarts; she'd be seeing them again tomorrow when she and Severus apparated back. Severus had watched Tirza throughout the court room proceedings as well as the party as was concerned at how quiet she was; she seemed very distracted. He wasn't sure what to attribute it too, but decided he'd talk with her tomorrow if she still seemed so distracted and quiet.  
  
Late the next afternoon, Tirza and Amy cried as they said goodbye to each other; they wouldn't see each other again until summer, when Severus had invited the Logans to Snape Manor. She cried even harder when she hugged and kissed Mike and Chris goodbye, but managed a smile for baby Serena. She waved and blew them one last kiss before she and Severus apparated from the Logans house back to Hogwarts.  
  
A/N: Uh-oh, looks like Tirza's got some more big stuff on her mind. Severus will set her straight, but what will happen before he does? Stay tuned everyone! Hope you all enjoyed the New York City trip!! By the way, Potter- Snape was drawn some cute pics of Tirza! I love em and if anyone is interested in seeing them, drop her an email!  
  
Latine: glad you like it!  
  
CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur: Never watches JAG, so don't expect a crossover with that one at all. But no, AJ won't be going to Hogwarts, but she and Tirza will stay close and manage visits, both at NYC and England.  
  
Potter-Snape: Love chatting with you as always!  
  
Malfoy Angel: I think Snape made a good hero! LOL! Poor guy though!  
  
LostSoul: Do you really shy away from really really pregnant women? That's funny! I've been around lots and never had to do anything, but maybe I'm lucky. Severus is kinda like Dr. McCoy on Star Trek; always had the right hypo at the right time. And you're right, Severus Snape does roll nicely off the tongue!  
  
Fire'N'Ice: Shopping was Sev's version of hell.. especially those panties and shorts... I've actually been the one standing and laughing like Chris when my sister's three year old daughter screams and yells because mommy won't buy her a cookie while we shop or won't get her the dolly, etc. It's amusing when it's not your child screaming!  
  
Raclswt: Yeah, the Logan's are great people. Tirza is lucky to have had them with as irresponsible as her mother was. Nope, no F.A.O. Schwartz in Minnesota that I know of and never been to New York. Never been to Disneyland either..... maybe Aaron and I should have up and go there sometime!  
  
Obsessedwithbritishpeople: Nope, sorry, Sev and Isabel won't be together. They may date a little while longer, but they won't be permanent.  
  
MissLKid: He's a whole different person now, thanks to Tirza. Just needed someone like her to bring out all the stuff he was hiding inside, LOL!  
  
Kenomee: yes, very nice for Chris that Snape had a potion. I though the girls being like EW was really funny, because at that age, it would be very disgusting I'm sure! Sierra is cute. I'll keep that in mind sometime. Later on when Tirza and her hubby (no names, sorry!) have kids, I have all the names planned except one, which I am going to let everyone submit their favs for!  
  
Oasis gir: Poor Sev with Tirza throwing that fit in the store... typical dad reaction to little girls and sexy clothes though! But she really is much too young... wouldn't it have been funny if she wanted a thong? I just thought of that, LOL!  
  
CraJure: teddy bear's with big feet are very cool... I tell aaron he's my teddy bear with big feet, LOL!  
  
Wolfie Jr: I watch Criminal Intent, but SVU is a little too much for me. But I love Criminal Intent! That Bobby Goren is a genius! 


	82. Beautiful?

The school was rather empty when they returned; most students were still on Christmas break and would not return until tomorrow night. Tirza felt miserable. She just couldn't get the thought from her mind that if she hadn't been beautiful it never would have happened. This wasn't the way it was supposed to work; she should feel better that the scum bag was in jail. Instead, she felt gross and dirty. For the first time in quite a while, the urge to shower and scrub her skin off was nearly overwhelming. She had to do something though. "Are you alright?" Severus asked, watching her carefully as she dragged her bags into her room. She nodded. "I'm sleepy," she told him. Severus looked closely at her, but couldn't see if her eye was twitching or not; it was probably true as she and Amy had been up very late the night before. "Alright," he replied. Tirza felt the knot in her stomach grow bigger; she had lied again and was about to lie a third time. She spotted the scissors on her desk and carefully hid them in her hands. "I'm gonna unpack later, I wanna go see uncle Remus," she announced heading for the door. Severus nodded absentmindedly and she ducked out of the chambers. She went into the first girl's bathroom she saw and checked to make sure no one else was in there, and then looked at the scissors in her hand. Taking a deep breath, she looks in the mirror and raises the scissors up to her beautiful, curly hair.  
  
"Tirza!" someone from behind her yelled. Tirza dropped the scissors on the floor and whirled around to find Hermione looking at her like she was losing it. "What are you doing?" Tirza sighs and picks up the scissors. "Nothing," she replies. Hermione looked doubtful. "Tirza, you don't look good, are you alright?" Tirza nodded. "I'm fine... just thinking about cutting my hair, but maybe it's not a good idea." "Definitely not a good idea," Hermione replied. "Just don't tell my dad, okay? He'll go all funky about it." Hermione looked closely at Tirza, and then nodded. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked as Tirza headed for the door of the bathroom. "Yeah, just fine." Tirza ducked out the door and ran off down the hallway before Hermione could follow her. She ran all the way to the Astronomy tower, needing to think and be alone and didn't want to fall asleep in a passage way again. She lay on her stomach looking out the window at the winter scene before her, her stomach so full of knots it hurt. She didn't really want to cut her hair off, she loved her hair. But she couldn't be pretty anymore. Being pretty was dangerous and she had to figure out a way to stop being pretty so that she could be safe. After much thought, she finally decided that she'd never wash her hair again and always wear it pulled back in an old lady bun; she'd wear all black because colors were pretty, and she'd eat as much as she could stand to at each meal in an attempt to get fat. If she was ugly, nobody would ever want to hurt her that way again and that was just the way Tirza wanted it.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen you eat so much child," Severus commented at supper that night. She shrugged at continued to eat her third helping of roast and potatoes. "Perhaps you're going to have a growth spurt," he added. "Who knows? As long as I'm eating, what does it matter?" she snapped. Severus' eyebrow rose and he looked at her closely. "I want to talk with you after supper." Tirza rolled her eyes. "I'm not in trouble am I?" she asked. He shook his head no. "I just want to talk." She scowled at him. "Well I don't wanna!" She threw her fork down on her plate and stalked out of the Great Hall, not caring if she had just gotten herself into trouble or not. The adults and all of Tirza's friends watched with growing concern over the next week as Tirza's hair grew incredibly greasy and her wardrobe began to consist of nothing but black. Every time someone tried to talk to her about it, she'd yell and stomp off. "Well if it isn't the grease monkey," Draco said with a laugh as she walked by one day. She marched straight over to him and looked him square in the face. "Go fuck yourself Malfoy!" she shouted before turning and continuing down the hallway. Remus had watched the interaction between Tirza and Draco and was very worried. Tirza rarely swore anymore and it was never on purpose like that and all the black was just not her. He followed her down the hallway, watching her from a distance before approaching her. "Tirza," Remus called to her softly. She whirled around; her face was looking paler then he had even seen it look before and her face was blank; her eyes however gave away her stoic look, they were filled with tears. "And what do you want?" she snapped. "I want to talk with you, let's go to my office," he told her gently. "I don't want to talk with you," she spat back disgustedly. Apparently being quiet and gentle wasn't going to work. Remus strode over to her and gently but firmly took her arm and led her down the hallway.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Get your hands off me!" Tirza demanded. Remus didn't say anything, just continued steering her to his office; they entered and he led her to a chair and sat her down, then looked at her sternly. "Alright, talk," he ordered. She frowned and folded her arms across her chest. "Not gonna and you can't make me." Remus kneeled down in front of her. "I don't know who this dark, snotty little girl is but I wish she'd tell me where the real Tirza went, because I miss her," he said quietly. Tirza's lower lip started to quiver and for a moment she almost told him exactly what happened to the little girl she used to be. But she knew if she told, he and her dad and everybody else would try to bring that little girl back and Tirza couldn't let them, because that little girl was pretty and that was a dangerous thing. She had to get out of there before she told him; she pushed Remus away and bolted from the office and headed for the Astronomy tower to cry by herself.  
  
The same as every Friday, Severus entered Tirza's classroom for his weekly update on Tirza's school work. Isabel saw him enter, but didn't smile, which struck him as odd. Isabel was rarely unhappy and if she was, it must mean that Tirza had been up to something. "Come on in," Isabel said quietly. He crossed the room and sat in a chair, looking closely at Isabel. "Not don't get all worked up at what I'm going to tell you, alright?" she asked. His eyebrow rose, but he didn't respond. "On Tuesday I tried to talk to Tirza about all this black and not washing her hair. She yelled several things that I won't repeat and stormed out of here; she hasn't been back for class since then," Isabel told him slowly. Severus could feel his temper rise; Tirza had been incredibly difficult since their return from New York and this was just one of the things she had been pulling lately. "Don't worry, she'll be back in class on Monday," he told Isabel as he stood up, a determined look on his face. Isabel frowned at him. "Severus, be careful. I haven't seen her this upset in a long time and there's something wrong with her that's very big; I just don't know what it is." "Don't worry, I'll get to the bottom of all this," he said, turning to go. He this was the last straw; he had had enough of Tirza's misbehavior this past week.  
  
Isabel put a hand on his arm, stopping him. "That's exactly what I mean," she said. "Don't overreact or she'll never want to open up to you about what's going on. She absolutely won't tell me, but when she's ready she'll tell you and you need to be patient until she does." Severus frowned at her. "I appreciate all the help you've given Tirza, but that doesn't give you the right to tell me what to do with my own child," he retorted hotly. Isabel scowled in return. "Oh yes, god forbid anyone but the great Severus Snape is right! Never mind the fact that your daughter is unstable and going through some kind of crisis; let's just do your approach Severus. Barge in, guns blazing and demand to be told or else." His eyes narrowed, but she wasn't through yet. "Though it wouldn't be guns blazing, it would be Tirza's behind because of skipping school. I understand you being upset about her skipping school and the lies I'm sure she's told but for once discipline isn't going to solve things!" Despite being incredibly angry at both Isabel and Tirza, Severus' face burned red; apparently Tirza had told Isabel more things then he had thought she would. "You have overstepped your bounds Miss Whittaker. Consider you're position as my daughter's tutor terminated!" he shouted. He turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Severus headed for the Astronomy tower, thinking that was where she would go. He turned out to be right; Tirza was leaning against the wall, her knees pulled up to her chest, silent sobs shaking her little body. He hated to see her upset and was torn between holding her and yelling at her for all the things she had been pulling since they returned to the school. She noticed him and scowled. "Daddy, I don't want to talk, just go away." His temper flared and he gave her a stern look. "Well you better decide to talk; Isabel just told me you haven't been in school for days and you are extremely close to getting a spanking for all your recent behavior." "Please don't be mad daddy," she whispered. "I can't help it." She began sobbing loudly, her crying sounding desperate. This wasn't like Tirza, none of it was and Snape was worried. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. "What do you mean baby?" he asked gently. He began to stroke her hair, which felt extremely greasy. She didn't answer his question, but her sobs began to die down. "How long has it been since you washed your hair?" Severus asked, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer. "A week," she replied, not looking up at him. If she had been looking at him, she would have seen a look of disgust cross his face.  
  
"Child, you need to take a bath," Severus told her. "NO!" Tirza screamed, shooting him a nasty scowl. "Don't look at me like that Tirza, I'm telling you the truth. Why you would want to run around with hair that feels like yours does I have no idea." "Exactly," she retorted. "You don't have any idea." He stood up with her still in his arms. "Well we are going to remedy this situation immediately." He strode from the tower, heading for his chambers. "Daddy, I don't want a bath!" She protested, starting to squirm around. It wasn't hard for Severus to keep a hold on her, she was so petite, but that didn't prevent her from trying to get away or keep her from screaming. "Tirza, what is wrong with you? Why are you acting this way?" he asked as he opened the door to their chambers. "Lemme go, I don't want a stupid bath! My hair is fine!" Tirza shouted as Severus set her down in the bathroom. "Yes you do need a bath," he replied. He used his wand to fill the tub with cleansing bubbles that she wasn't allergic too and looked at her sternly. "I'm coming back in here in three minutes, and I want to see you sitting in that tub, do you understand me?" "Go to hell," she spat back. Severus frowned at her and shook his finger at her. "Say that to me again young lady and you can have a washed mouth and a red behind and THEN take a bath. Now I mean it, three minutes and you better be in that tub." He turned and left the bathroom and could hear Tirza stomping and muttering through the closed door.  
  
True to his word, three minutes later Severus entered the bathroom. And true to her stubborn nature, Tirza stood there, still fully dressed, scowling, her arms crossed over her chest. "You are going to have a bath young lady, one way or another. Now are you going to cooperate or do I have to undress you myself?" Her look dared him to carry through on his threat and Severus was more then ready for the challenge. "Have it your way," he said, taking out his wand. "Accio Tirza bath." (okay, it's stupid, but I couldn't come up with anything else). At the exact moment her body touched the water, her clothes disappeared. Tirza's face turned red with embarrassment and anger, even though he was careful not to remove her clothes before she could be hidden away by the bubbles. "Are you going to wash or do I have to do it for you?" Severus asked. "I won't wash and you can't make me!" she shouted back. Severus rolled up his sleeve and grabbed a washcloth and rubbed it against her special soap. He gently took her arm and began scrubbing it while Tirza looked at him in shock for a moment. "I can do it myself!" she insisted once she regained use of her tongue. "Will you do it?" he asked. She shook her head no and Severus sighed. "That's what I thought," he replied and continued gently scrubbing her arm.  
  
When he reached for the other one, Tirza purposely slapped the water, spraying him right in the face. Severus sputtered for a moment, and then wiped his face on a nearby towel. "Don't," he warned her. She ignored him and splashed him again several times. He finally stopped scrubbing and held her shoulders firmly. "Now listen hear young lady. I know something is bothering you, but you are acting like a two-year-old and my patience is running thin. You splash me again and so help me I'll haul you out of this tub and put you over my knee, got it?" She nodded and he started washing her back. "You don't understand daddy," Tirza whined. "Then tell me so I do understand," he told her. She sighed. "I can't." He stopped and again looked at her. "Then what do you want me to do? All I have to go on is what I am seeing because you won't tell me what's really going on. And what I see is a little girl badly in need of a bath who refuses to bathe herself, therefore forcing me to do it for her. If you want me to stop, tell me what is going on." She stubbornly shook her head no and Severus sighed. "Alright, then give me your feet," he told her, exasperation and frustration evident in his voice. She gave him a nasty glare but allowed him to wash her feet and legs and listened but scowled when he told her to wash the rest herself. Severus retrieved her shampoo and conditioner and carefully washed her hair, making sure not to get any soap in her eyes. In a way it reminded Tirza of when her mother used to wash her hair and bathe her and that was kind of nice, but she was still angry. He was ruining all her plans for protecting herself, but she knew that even if she told him about it, he'd still make her wash, so there was no point.  
  
As soon as she was cleaned up, Severus left the bathroom and Tirza got out of the tub and redressed herself in her all black outfit, then stomped from the chambers. She stormed down the hallway, intent on returning to the Astronomy tower and wallowing in her misery, but caught sight of Dumbledore farther up ahead. "Hello sunshine," he said with a smile as he approached her. "I'm not sunshine and I don't wanna be sunshine," she snapped, catching Dumbledore off guard. She had never protested his pet name of her before and that only added to the worry he was feeling about her already. "You're not feeling quite right, are you?" he asked quietly. Tirza nodded and he put his arm around her shoulders. "Let's get you some chocolate, hmmm? That always makes me feel better." Tirza rather reluctantly followed him to his office and sat on the sofa. Dumbledore retrieved a large chocolate bar and sat down beside her, then broke off a piece and handed it to her. "So why don't you want to be sunshine?" he asked gently. She scowled darkly. "Look at me, do I look like a sunshine to you?" she snapped. Indeed, she did not, wearing black head to toe, her face dark with anger, her face looking pale surrounded by so much black. "Well not at the moment," Albus admitted. "But you still are my sunshine," he added. He reached out and brushed a wet curl from in her eyes. "And I'm very worried about my little sunshine." Tirza rolled her eyes. "Well ain't that too bad," she replied sarcastically.  
  
Albus looked at her closely and only her eyes were showing any emotion as her face held fast to a stoic, stony look. Her eyes had lost the twinkle he had come to see in them and it had been replaced by a combination of fear and hurt. Her look reminded him of the night she had first arrived and she was sitting in his office, explaining to him why she had reacted the way she had to Draco Malfoy grabbing her. It had been a long time since he saw that look. "What's going on?" Albus asked softly. Tirza ignored his question and and continued to nibble on her piece of chocolate. "Tirza, tell me what's going on with you. You're not the same little girl that went to visit her best friend after a wonderful Christmas. I'm not sure who this little girl dressed all in black is, but she knows where my sunshine is and I want her to tell me how to bring my sunshine back." Tirza threw the chocolate on the floor and stood up, her face contorted into a dark glare. "She's gone and she's not coming back. This Tirza is here and she's not going anywhere, because she can't, she has to stay." "What are you talking about?" he asked, feeling more concerned then ever. "Keep your fucking big nose outta my business!" Tirza snapped. "Tirza Snape, I know you know better then to speak to me that way," Dumbledore scolded. His scold wasn't very harsh, but coming from someone who had always spoken softly and kindly to Tirza, it hurt and it hurt terribly. "Fuck you!" she screamed, then ran from the office.  
  
Snape looked up from his desk when there was a knock on his office door. "Come in!" he called. Remus poked his head in the door. "Dumbledore's holding an impromptu meeting in his office right away and wanted me to tell you." Snape rolled his eyes, but went to Dumbledore's office anyway. There he found McGonagall, Remus, Dumbledore and Isabel looking at him with worried expressions. "I thought I fired you," he spat at Isabel. "I assured her that she was right and that you would come to your senses and regret your decision, so she might as well stick around until you wise up a little," Dumbledore told him. Snape rolled his eyes. "Fine, you may have been right about what we discussed, but that doesn't seem to help me any. Now what is this meeting all about, I do have work to do you know." He reluctantly sat as everyone else did. "What is going on with Tirza? We are all very worried at this new side of her that we're seeing and she talks to you more then the rest of us together and we'd like to know what you know." Severus sighed. "I know just about as much as the rest of you! She packed all her colored clothes away; everything in her closet is black. She refuses to play dress up or read fairy tales or comb her hair or wash it for that matter and she won't tell me why!" "She's starting to swear again," Isabel spoke up. "And skipping school is so unlike her." Severus nodded. "That's the problem; she's like an entirely different child and for the life of me I can't figure out why and she won't tell me." "She actually shoved me when I asked her what was up; she didn't hurt me of course, but that's just not her and I'm worried," Remus said. He glanced around the room. "We all are," he stated.  
  
Tirza returned to her room, glad to find the chambers empty; Snape was the last person she wanted to deal with right now. She grabbed her broom, not caring that she wasn't supposed to fly without supervision; she had to do something or she'd drive herself crazy trying to avoid people who wanted to talk to her! She walked determinedly from the chambers, only to run into Oliver. "What's up kid? Is your dad taking you flying?" he asked. Tirza scowled and tried to go around him, but Oliver easily and gently caught her shoulders and turned her to face him. "Hey, are you okay? It's not like you to not have a hug for big brother," he asked her gently. Tirza had finally had enough and started to cry. Oliver instantly put his arms around her, hugging her close. "Hey, what is it?" he asked softly. Tirza wanted more then anything to tell him, but her mind kept fighting her, telling her how dangerous it would be to ever be pretty again. Oliver held her as she cried for a few moments, then she tried to pull away from him. He caught her before she could take off down the hallway and looked her in the eyes. "No way girl, you're not going anywhere until you tell me what's bugging you," he told her. "Lemme go stupid!" she shouted. Oliver was slightly shocked by her words, but shook his head. "Nope, tell me," he told her firmly. She shook her head. "Son-of-a-bitch, you let me go!" She kicked his shin and took off down the hallway with her broom.  
  
Oliver was angry and extremely concerned at the same time. This was so totally unlike Tirza and he knew something big must be wrong. He debated for a moment whether or not to go tell Snape what happened or follow her. He remembered the broom and decided to follow her. A broom could be a dangerous thing even when you concentrated on riding it properly; it would become a lot more dangerous when you weren't paying attention, your mind else where. He took off after her, hoping to stop her before she took off on the broom. By the time he made it outside, Tirza was already sailing around on it, making dangerous swoops and fast turns, not paying attention to how close she was coming to things. "Tirza, knock it off and come down!" Oliver shouted. She ignored him and continued to fly dangerously. "Tirza!!" he shouted. He watched her fly close to the school and saw her coat get caught on one of the many statues and he started to panic.... It was a good six foot drop to the ground. He raced towards where she was hanging by her coat, but before he could reach her, he heard a deafening, blood curdling scream and a horrifying thud as she her coat ripped and her tiny body slammed into the ground.  
  
Severus was still talking with the teachers when everyone heard a terrifying scream and raced to the windows, looking out. Severus' heart stopped at what he saw... Tirza was lying motionless on the ground, her broom less than a foot away.  
  
A/N: Oh boy, it doesn't look good does it? Of course she won't die, duh, but still, how bad was she hurt? What will Sev do when he finds out she took the broom out by herself? Oh I know such a nasty cliff hanger!! You'll have to stay tuned!!  
  
Raclswt: Oh don't worry, things'll be speeding up after this episode of stuff is over and it'll fly right to April Fools Day and she has LOTS in store for that... with some help by some of our fav characters.  
  
Luinthoron: Thanks for the reviews!  
  
LostSoul: I thought Sev's revenge was classic..... wish you could do that in real life!  
  
Venus: You're gonna hate me for this cliffhanger, aren't you? LOL! Don't worry though, things work out  
  
Fire'N'Ice: It would have been very UNLIKE Snape to not get some revenge and I think it worked out great. Now about Tirza's new issue... this could take a little bit to convince her  
  
MissLKid: Yes, poor Tirza, little angel  
  
Obsessedwithbritishpeople: glad you like the story!  
  
Oasisgir: email Potter-Snape for pics. Glad you loved the chapter!  
  
Wolfie Jr: Season finale of Criminal Intent was awesome.... Glad that girl got what she deserved  
  
Sapphire: poor Tirza, but things always work out eventually  
  
CraJure: Oh of course Draco will use all this to his advantage!!! He wouldn't be Draco if he didn't!  
  
Slone: NO, she won't cut herself! Absolutely not!!  
  
Severus Snape: summer and first year are all coming up not too long from now  
  
Hugs, Kerry 


	83. Aftermath of Tirza's Accident

Severus' heart stopped as he looked out at her, lying on the ground. She didn't seem to be moving, her little legs twisted in a funny way and blood was quickly staining the snow around her. "I'll go get Poppy," Remus said, taking off from the office. Dumbledore pulled on Severus' arm. "Come on Severus, we have to go to her right away." He moved away from the window, but was suddenly finding it difficult to breathe. "Don't let her be dead," he moaned as they left the office and headed outside. Several stray tears leaked from his eyes and he didn't bother to wipe them away. He could still see her lying there in his mind and could feel his chest tighten.  
  
Oliver rushed over to Tirza, whose eyes were rolling back in her head. The blood and the way her legs were twisted terrified him, but he took off his coat and covered her then sat next to her and patted her face. "Come on Tirza, stay awake, come on," he encouraged. Her eyes stopped rolling and came to focus on him. "It hurts," she sobbed. Oliver wasn't sure if he should move her but didn't want to leave her alone while getting help. "At least I won't be pretty no more," she told him through her tears. "What are you talking about?" Oliver asked, feeling confused. Her eyes started to roll again and she let out a moan. "Tirza, stay with me," he said, patting her face again. "No pretty... safe now... no more pretty... no hurt me," she babbled. Just as she lost consciousness, Oliver heard people coming towards them. Snape rushed forward, his breathing ragged. "Don't touch her Severus," Poppy warned, hurrying over. "We don't know how badly she's hurt, we cannot move her yet." Severus sank down into the snow beside her and was thankful to hear her soft, slow breathing. "Do you know where the blood is coming from?" Poppy asked Oliver. She was unable to find any wounds on the little girl's face, but there was definite blood staining the snow. "She hit her head really hard," Oliver told her, pointing to a jagged, sharp piece of ice that was covered in blood just a few inches from the girl's head.  
  
Poppy quickly checked her over as Severus watched anxiously, his breathing becoming more and more ragged and laborious. Dumbledore summoned a stretcher and magically lifted Tirza onto it. The little girl moaned, but didn't open her eyes and didn't move. Severus took her hand and walked beside the floating stretcher. "It's okay baby, you'll be okay," he told her softly. They hurriedly brought the stretcher to the hospital wing and several students followed them, having heard the scream and were concerned for Tirza. "You can't come in," Poppy told Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville and several others, closing the door. "Put her here," Poppy directed, pointing to a bed. Tirza was carefully, magically lifted from the stretcher and placed on the bed. She handed Dumbledore a towel, which he pressed to the large gash on the back of Tirza's head, and hurried off to get several potions and a hospital gown. "Severus, I need you to get those jeans off her, I need to examine her legs, and they might be fractured or broken." Snape just stood there, his breathing sounding more and more horrible with each second. "Severus!" Poppy shouted, trying to get his attention.  
  
Severus reached out for the gown, but suddenly stopped, a horrible look of anguish came over his face and he clutched at his chest. In an instant, Remus was holding Severus up so he didn't fall onto the floor and Poppy yelled for one of her nurses. The young nurse ran over to Remus and helped him get Severus to a bed. "He might be having a heart attack, you must check him out immediately," Poppy directed. The young nurse nodded and Poppy turned back to Tirza and said the spell to stop the blood flow which was soaking the pillows and the towel. "Will somebody get those jeans off?" Poppy asked as she began cleaning the gash. Isabel stepped forward and eased the unconscious little girl's pants off and covered her with the hospital gown. As soon as the gash was cleaned and stitched up, Remus lifted Tirza and placed her on a clean bed, then sat with Dumbledore, Isabel and Oliver, looking back and forth between Severus and Tirza as each was being worked on.  
  
Dumbledore, Remus, Isabel and Oliver never left Tirza's side. Isabel helped Poppy get the unconscious girl to drink the necessary potions. It turned out that aside from the nasty gash, Tirza's only other injury was that both her legs were broken. Poppy easily fixed those, but because she was so little, the magic that fixed them would leave Tirza weak for the rest of day. After mending her broken legs, Poppy had Tirza moved to a more secluded bed so she could rest undisturbed. "What's going on with Tirza?" Severus thundered from his own bed. "Severus Snape, you hush and rest or I swear I'll put a silencing charm on you! You haven't had a heart attack, but panic attacks can be rather nasty as well, so you lie back down and sleep. Tirza will be just fine and you'll be able to see her in a little while." Poppy told him sternly. Severus did indeed feel very warn out; now he knew what happened to Tirza during a panic attack and certainly would do his best at preventing her to have one again. He figured the effect must be double what he experienced; see as she is so little. He could have sworn he was having a heart attack but was very glad that it wasn't. The nurse and Poppy performed many tests and gave him many potions and determined that it was just a panic attack and nothing to do with his heart. He looked over at the bed where Tirza lay asleep and decided since there wasn't much he could do for her at the moment anyway, he might as well sleep before Poppy knocked him out with a sleeping potion.  
  
It turned out Poppy had her way anyways and cast a sleeping spell over him, ensuring that he would sleep for a good two or three hours. It wasn't long after Severus was out cold that Tirza began to stir slightly in her bed. Poppy and the others watched her intently, waiting for her to wake. "My head hurts," Tirza whined without opening her eyes. "I'm sure it does, poor child," Poppy said, bustling off to get a pain relieving potion for her. "Oh man, I'm soooo gonna get spanked for this aren't I?" Tirza asked, her eyes still closed. "Well certainly not by me, but most likely yes," Dumbledore told her quietly. A strange feeling came over Tirza. That was Grandpa's voice, not daddy's! Where was her dad and why wasn't he there. Her eyes popped open and she scanned the faces in front of her; Remus, Grandpa, Oliver and Isabel, but no Snape. "I want my daddy," she told them, sounding close to tears. Dumbledore sat on the bed beside her and kissed her forehead. "Your father is asleep, he had a panic attack Poppy tells us..." Tirza was having difficulty paying attention due to her throbbing head and could have sworn Dumbledore had said heart attack. "Oh my god! He's dead, I killed him, I gave him a heart attack, oh my god!" she screamed.  
  
She tried to sit up and saw her father in a bed across the room, but Remus' gentle hands pushed her back down. "Tirza, you need to lie still and rest," he told her. "Daddy!" she screamed. "Lemme go I want my daddy!" She struggled against him, attempting to get off the bed, but Remus had a firm hold on her and she wasn't going anywhere. She continued to scream and began sobbing hysterically; using what little strength she had at the moment to fight Remus' hold. "Poppy, a little help please," Remus asked. A quick sleeping charm did just the trick and Remus put Tirza back in her bed and covered her with the blankets. "These two are going to be the death of me," Poppy muttered, glancing sternly at the two sleeping Snapes. "Severus will be alright, won't he?" Dumbledore asked, concerned for Tirza if he wasn't. Poppy nodded. "Obviously she misunderstood what you said; she's had enough panic attacks of her own to know they aren't fun, but they don't kill you. He'll be fine, they both will." "Well I'd like to know exactly what she thought she was doing riding her broom alone," Remus mused. "She's been acting so strange lately, it's really unnerving!" Everyone nodded their agreement.  
  
"She's acting just like she did when she first came, before she told Severus about what happened to her. He's done wonders for her, believe me, but something has reversed all the hard work they've done," Dumbledore told them. "The look in her eyes, it makes me want to shiver," Oliver added. "She's a very stubborn child; if she doesn't want to open up, she won't... Severus may have to resort to a truth charm to sort this out." Albus mused. "Well whatever is bothering her has to be stopped before she really hurts herself. If Severus decides not to use a truth charm and she refuses to tell, I'd suggest putting a magical barrier around the Astronomy tower," Isabel spoke up quietly. Remus took a deep breath. "Is she really that bad that she'd...." Isabel shrugged. "I can't tell for absolute certainty that she would or wouldn't; I don't think she would, she's so very attached to Severus, but there's desperation about her lately and I don't think we should take any chances." Everyone nodded their agreement. "When I got to her after she fell, she wasn't making much sense, but I kept hearing her say 'no pretty'," Oliver stated. All five of them looked at the sleeping child, wondering what exactly was going on in her mind and trying to think of a way to help her with whatever it was.  
  
Nearly three hours later, Tirza began to stir again. This time her head wasn't throbbing nearly as bad, but she felt like she was in a different place. She knew she had been in a bed in the hospital wing, but it didn't feel like she was in a bed anymore. Tirza cautiously opened her eyes and looked around; she was still in the hospital wing, but instead of lying on a bed, she was lying in her father's arms. "Daddy!" she screeched, throwing her arms around him. Severus, who had been dozing slightly was startled by her suddenly pouncing on him, but quickly wrapped his arms around her. "Baby, my baby girl," he murmured, rocking her back and forth slowly. Remus, Dumbledore, Isabel and Oliver were still in the infirmary, waiting for Tirza to wake up again and rushed over when they heard her yell. "You're not dead," she whispered, covering his face with kisses. "Of course not; it'll take a lot more then a panic attack to get the best of me," he told her. "And do you realize how lucky YOU are to be alive?" he asked her sternly. She buried her head in his shoulder. "Well you will mend just fine," Poppy announced coming over to the small group. "The gash on your head will heal and your broken legs are mended, but will be somewhat wobbly today." Tirza looked up, her eyes wide. "My legs were broken?" Poppy nodded. "They certainly were. Now that you're up, your father can take you back to your chambers if you like." Tirza nodded and Severus stood up with her in his arms.  
  
"We're coming too," Remus said, indicating himself and the others. "We all want to know what's going on." Severus nodded and they all headed for his chambers. Once there, everyone sat around the room, looking intently at Tirza, who fidgeted under all the attention. She was sitting on Severus' lap, cuddled up against him. "I'm in really really big trouble, aren't I?" she asked quietly, looking up at him. Severus kissed her forehead. "Yes, you are in trouble, but I think we all want to know what has been going on with you lately and why you did this." Tirza looked down at her hands. "I can't tell you," she whispered. "Why were you talking about "no pretty" after you fell?" Oliver asked. Tirza blushed, but shook her head. "I'm not going to tell, I can't, okay. So just leave me the fuck alone." Severus shook his head and quickly adjusted her position and gave her a sound smack on the bottom. "Ouch!" Tirza yelped. "I've heard enough of that word from you lately to last me a life time young lady," Severus told her. "Sorry," she mumbled, then cuddled against his chest again. "Tirza, we know something is bothering you and we want to help," Dumbledore told her quietly. She shook her head. "You can't make me tell!" she told stubbornly told them. "Do I have to use a truth charm on you?" Severus asked.  
  
Tirza's eyes went wide. "That's not fair," she whispered, pouting. He tipped her chin up so he could look her in the eyes. "Baby, you're hurting, I know you are. Why do you suffer all by yourself? Look at how many people want to help you. We all love you very much and we don't want to see you hurting anymore. We want to know what's wrong and why you did something as dangerous as flying by yourself." Tirza had been fighting an internal battle ever since the allocution as to whether or not she should tell; a final outcome hadn't been reached, but Tirza, sitting there with all these people who cared about her, just couldn't take it anymore. She had to tell; she burst into tears and buried her face in Snape's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered comfortingly to her while she cried. After a few moments, she lifted her tear stained face and looked up at Severus. "Daddy, I can't be pretty anymore," she whispered, tears still running down her face. "Whatever are you talking about?" he asked softly, rubbing her back. "When HE confessed in court... he said he saw me and I was beautiful. Don't you understand daddy? He picked me because I was pretty! If I had been fat or ugly he would have left me alone... he wouldn't have killed me inside." She burst out sobbing again while the adults and Oliver exchanged looks.  
  
It was true that the scum bag had mentioned that he thought she was pretty, but everyone in the room except Tirza knew that people like that spawn of Satan didn't care of their victim was short or fat or beautiful; it was the power and control that people like that craved. "So you've been eating yourself sick and stopped washing your hair in an attempt to protect yourself, haven't you?" Severus questioned gently. She nodded, still sobbing. "It's not safe to be pretty daddy! And I didn't want to tell anybody cuz I knew you'd make me take a bath like YOU did and everybody was asking and bothering me and I wanted to tell but I couldn't and I was mad and I wanted to get away." Tirza took a deep breath as her sobs subsided. "So I took my broom and I knew I wasn't supposed to but I didn't care. I thought flying might make me feel better, but that was really bad wasn't it?" Severus nodded, and then kissed her head. "Yes, it was a naughty choice, but I do understand you feeling overwhelmed and I think that if taking the circumstances into account that all nasty behavior this past week can be forgiven. Am I right?" Severus asked. "Definitely," Remus added. Dumbledore nodded. "Right," Isabel spoke up. "Yeah," Oliver said. "But I'm still in trouble aren't I?" Tirza wondered. "Yes, but let's worry about that in a little bit. Right now, I think you and I need to have a serious talk about the kind of people that boy is who hurt you," Severus told her.  
  
The others took their hint and each gave her a hug and told her how glad they were that she was okay and left. Severus turned Tirza around in his lap so that she could look at him. "Now I want you to listen carefully, alright?" She nodded, but wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to hear what he was going to tell her. He sighed and kissed her all over her little face, making her giggle, and then hugged her very tight. "You scared me so much; I thought I had lost you for sure," he told her. "But now we need to talk about the kind of people who hurt children." Tirza shivered. "Daddy, I don't wanna," she said with a pout. "I know baby, but you need to hear this. People like the boy who hurt you, have a sickness in their mind. It makes them... well... evil is the best way to describe it. It makes them want to hurt people and make people cry; they enjoy controlling others, it makes them feel powerful. They don't look for someone that is beautiful to hurt or someone who is ugly to hurt; they look for someone unsuspecting and kind and innocent." Tirza sniffled and rubbed at her eyes. "Like I was lost and he said he'd help me and I thought he was nice? He was looking for that?" Snape nodded. "Most children are very trusting, especially those with as kind a heart as yours. He was looking for someone to... hurt. You just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, through no fault of your own. You were in no way responsible for what he did, by being pretty or just by being there. Do you understand that? It doesn't matter to people like that if you are fat or pretty or ugly or tall or short; they will hurt anybody."  
  
Tirza sighed. "Then what did he mean when he said I was beautiful?" Severus hugged her close and rubbed her back comfortingly. "I don't know baby; but I do know that being pretty doesn't mean that people will hurt you. And no one is this school would do that to you or anyone else, whether ugly or pretty. You can feel safe here. No one will ever hurt you that way again, EVER. Do you understand?" She nodded. "I think so. He didn't choose me because of what I was but just because he wanted to do bad things and was looking and I showed up. So I didn't have anything to do with it? If I hadn't of been there he probably would have hurted someone else, right?" He kissed her forehead. "Exactly. You are a very smart little girl... which makes me wonder what made you decide to go flying all by yourself when you know you're not supposed to." She blushed. "I was mad, I was just really mad and sad and all mixed up inside." "But you know that it was wrong, didn't you?" he questioned gently. She nodded. "Yeah, but I didn't care, I was just really mad at you for making me take a bath." "But that doesn't excuse what you did, does it?" he prodded. She shrugged. "Probably not. Are you gonna take my broom away? I promise I won't do it ever again, but I just got my broom, don't take it away!!"  
  
Snape looked at her closely, the majority of his resolve melting away. She had been very naughty indeed, but he always hated punishing her. "No, this time I won't take your broom away. But you do need to be punished baby and I think a spanking is in order." Her lower lip quivered and she looked down at her hands. "I don't want a spanking," she mumbled. Severus tipped her head up and looked into her eyes. "I know you don't, but you do know you deserve it, don't you?" She nodded. "But I still don't like it." He hugged her close, kissing the top of her head. "You know I still love you though, even if I have to spank you, don't you?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tight. "I know daddy and I was really stupid, wasn't I?" "Not stupid," he assured her. "You just made a bad choice; but I'm proud of you for not lying and trying to avoid it or throw a temper tantrum. That tells me you're a very smart girl, because you know when you've crossed the line." She sighed, a few tears spilling from her eyes. "I'm never gonna get to sit down again," she mumbled. Severus chuckled and kissed her again. "You know I'd never do that," he assured her. "But this was a very dangerous and unwise thing to do and you've certainly earned yourself a spanking. Are you ready for it now, or would you like to wait until tomorrow when you're feeling a little better?"  
  
She debated for a few moments before answering. "Now, I think, cuz then I won't have to worry about it." Snape nodded and turned her face down over his lap, then pulled down her pants and panties. "Noooo!" she shouted, throwing her hands back to cover her bare bottom. Her moved her hands out of the way and took a deep breath. "Don't fight me Tirza," he warned her softly. He then raised his hand and brought it down with a little bit more force then usual. He certainly wasn't going to permanently hurt her, but this was a very naughty stunt she had pulled and he wanted to make sure that message got across loud and clear. She started crying right from the start, but Severus did his best to block it out; if he gave in and let her off without punishment for this stunt, she'd think she could get away with anything. By the time the spanking was over and he was pulling up her panties and pants, his own eyes were filled with tears. He turned Tirza right side up in his arms and held her close; Tirza leaned against his chest and cried for a moment before calming down. "I'm sorry daddy," she told him. Severus rocked her back and forth, slowly. "I know baby, and all is forgiven, I'm sure you've learned your lesson and won't try that again." "Never ever," she vowed.  
  
They ate supper in their chambers that night and Tirza spent the entire evening curled up on his lap, dozing off and on from the nasty smack on her head. Just after supper, when she was half asleep again, there was a knock on the door. It was loud enough to wake her up and Severus set her on the couch before opening the door to find Remus, Dumbledore, Isabel, and Oliver. "Grandpa will you sit by me?" Tirza called out. Dumbledore smiled and sat down beside her and she quickly snuggled against him. "Is my sunshine feeling better?" Tirza sighed. "Much better." She suddenly blushed and looked up at him. "Grandpa, I'm really sorry I said those bad words to you." Dumbledore wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "I know you are sunshine, but I appreciate your apology; it is very much accepted." She smiled and kissed him back. "I'm sorry to you too Oliver, and Uncle Remus and Isabel. I really didn't mean them. And I'm sorry I pushed you Uncle Remus." Isabel came over and gave her a hug. "Don't worry about it sweetheart," she whispered. Oliver came over and had to give her a hug as well. "Don't you scare me like that again or I'LL have a heart attack," he told her, kissing her cheek. Tirza hugged him tight. "I won't." Remus also came over and she jumped into his arms. "Don't be mad at me Uncle Remus, I didn't mean to push you and I'm really sorry," she said, her arms wrapped around his neck. Remus returned the hug. "I know kiddo, it's alright, I'm not angry." She breathed a sigh of relief and he handed her back to Dumbledore. Severus finally sat down on the other side of Dumbledore, feeling very tired; it had been a long day.  
  
"Did you get your broom taken away?" Oliver asked. Tirza shook her head, blushing. "No, I still got my broom; I got spanked instead." Dumbledore shot Severus a look and Snape groaned. "Do NOT look at me that way Albus; I had to do something and grounding drives the both of us insane and I wasn't about to go through another three weeks of it. Besides, I think Tirza's learned her lesson." Tirza nodded her agreement. "I hope so," Remus stated. "Because if you ever try that again Tirza, I'LL spank you, whether your father does or not." Tirza's eyes grew wide. "Me too," Oliver, Dumbledore and Isabel said at the same time. Severus chuckled. "You make sure and remember you said that Albus, because I don't want to see that look of yours the next time Tirza gets herself into something." "Are you guys serious?" Tirza asked quietly, her eyes as big as saucers. "Yes," they all replied at the same time. Despite the threat, Tirza giggled. "Okay, okay, I get it. I'll definitely never do it again; after all of you guys, I'd still have to face daddy and he said I won't sit for a week and my broom will get locked up for a whole year if I ever do it again." Everyone chuckled and began swapping stories of their first experiences on brooms.  
  
Before long, Tirza had dozed off again and Severus shooed everyone out and tucked Tirza into bed. Before leaving her room, he sat there looking at her for a moment. He had come so close to loosing her today and it had scared it to death. He had never known he could love someone as much as he loved her and the thought of a life without her terrified him. He had never felt as happy as when he woke up from that charm of Poppy's and had been told that she'd be just fine. Severus leaned down and gently kissed her cheek. "You'll never know just how precious you are to me," he whispered, a single tear rolling down his cheek, and then he turned and left the room.  
  
A/N: Well, Tirza's alright, of course! She'd never die, I think I'd go crazy and be VERY bored if she did, LOL! Things will move a bit faster now....... look for springtime and April Fools in the next chapters, lots of fun stuff on the way!  
  
JeannaUO: Interesting ideas; but I hope you liked the way it turned out! I think Snape's hair is naturally greasy looking, so maybe he does have a point, lol!  
  
Sapphire: Call me stupid, but what does a "struppy kid" mean?  
  
Wolfie Jr: Yes, poor Tirza.  
  
Severus Snape: Glad you liked it!  
  
Raclswt: Hope I didn't make you wait too long to find out what happened!  
  
HarrietPotter: Well, Severus mentioned using a truth charm and that was for you!  
  
Obsessedwithbritishpeople: nope, no hair cutting  
  
Slone: Excellent suggestion, but I like the way it worked out.  
  
Fire'N'Ice: Exactly the response I was looking for! You're definitely hooked! But she's alright, she always is.  
  
LostSoul: You called me a hoochie? LMAO!!! And keep an eye out for Sirius, he won't be gone too long.  
  
Kenomoee: Hope you like it!  
  
Luinthoron: More happy chapters on the way..... unless I get really dark, then she'll have some dark chapters, but mostly fun stuff on the way!  
  
Oasis gir: So were you surprised by what Snape decided to do, or did you rather expect it?  
  
MissLKid: She has lots of people to help her... look for some very special Remus/Tirza bonding later on!  
  
GrintsGirl: Thanks for all the applause! You are sweet... made me blush!  
  
Stay tuned! And it won't be too long before I start her first year and I am wondering what the title for her first year segment should be. Daddy's Little Gryffindor 2 or what? Suggestions PLEASE!!! Hugs, Kerry 


	84. February

Time, among other things, seemed to fly. Tirza was back to her old self, washing her hair regularly and back in the t-shirts that Severus hated, which had various sayings on them that he really didn't understand. She giggled and smiled and returned to school, under threat of a spanking if she ever skipped again; all the adults as well as her friends breathed a sigh of relief at the return of the Tirza they loved and adored. Tirza began spending the majority of her free time flying, under the close supervision Oliver or Snape.  
  
"Do you think I could be on a quidditch team someday?" Tirza asked Oliver as they headed out to the quidditch field. Oliver smiled. "You are doing very well; you'll be way ahead of your flying class next year. If you keep it up, I think you'll find an open spot on the quidditch team of whatever house you get into." Tirza giggled. "Silly, I'm gonna be in Gryffindor, not any other house." "I bet your dad'll be thrilled if you get into Gryffindor," Oliver replied sarcastically. "I don't care, I don't wanna be in Slytherin, they're all nasty," she told him. "Very true," he agreed. "Alright kid, let's see what you can do." Tirza smiled and mounted her broom and took off; she had been very careful not to fly too close to the building since her accident, and preferred practicing in the quidditch field.  
  
"How's our favorite little prankster doing?" George asked as he and Fred came to watch her practice. "Really good; I'm very proud of her," Oliver told them. Tirza caught sight of them and waved. "Hey, both hands on the broom!" he shouted. Tirza giggled and saluted him. "I mean it; I'll drag your butt back inside if you don't use both hands!" That got Tirza's attention and she quickly put her hand back on the broom and continued to zoom around. "She wants to be on the Gryffindor team," Oliver said. The twins grinned. "I like that idea," Fred replied. "Me too; I think she'd make a great chaser," George added. The boys stood there, talking and watching her closely; everybody had been watching her very closely since her accident, Snape especially. "What are you two up to?" Oliver asked. "Wondering if Tirza had any Valentine's Day pranks in mind," Fred told him. Oliver shook his head. "She gets into enough stuff on her own; she really doesn't need any help from you two." "We'll do all the dirty work," George assured him. "She'll be a silent accomplice."  
  
The three boys continued to watch her zoom around; suddenly her broom started jerking around and Tirza was scrambling to hang on. The boys were stunned; she wasn't doing it, so what was going on? A particularly hard jerk nearly knocks her off her broom and Oliver took off on his. Tirza was screaming, afraid of falling and hurting herself like before. "Hang on," Oliver said, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her onto his broom. While Oliver was off rescuing her, the twins were wondering what in the world was wrong with her broom; it was like the broom was bewitched. That thought seemed to click and they began looking around, trying to find out if someone was playing around with her broom. George suddenly nudged Fred. "Look," he said, pointing to a figure hiding around the side of one of the towers. It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
The twins took off to sneak up on him and were right behind the unsuspecting Slytherin just as Oliver and Tirza touched down. The broom was still in the air, jerking around and dropping, then rising. Suddenly Draco felt someone pounce on him from behind. "Hey, what the..." He was cut off as George landed a hard punch right on Malfoy's mouth, splitting his lip. Fred grabbed the now frightened Slytherin boy and pushed him up against the tower. "Do you think it's funny to mess with people's brooms?" he demanded. Draco, eyes wide, just stared at the very angry twin Weasleys. "You could have killed her, you know that?" "Looks like somebody's going to be in line for some undivided attention from Snape again," George said. Fred shook his head. "Forget Snape; let's give him some of OUR undivided attention." Both boys smiled evilly; George force fed Draco a canary cream, making the boy sprout feathers that quickly molted.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Oliver called as he and Tirza approached the three boys. Tirza lunged toward Draco, fists flying but Oliver and George caught her and held her back while Fred kept a firm hold on Draco. "Lemme go! I wanna kick his ass!" Tirza shouted, struggling against the two boys. "Yeah, your dad would love that," George commented. Tirza suddenly stopped squirming. "Good point," she decided. "What an excellent idea," Fred said, smiling mischievously. "What?" Tirza asked excitedly. "See what old Snape does when we tell him what Mr. Slytherin Scum over here did to your broom," he told her. "I don't like that idea," Draco piped up. Tirza giggled. "Course you don't silly!" Draco groaned as the twins escorted him inside the school, followed by Tirza and Oliver.  
  
Draco did his best to squirm away from the boys, definitely not looking forward to anything Snape might have in mind. He had really screwed up this time. Fred and George were right; he could have killed Tirza. In a strange way, the thought of Tirza dying struck him as sad; he quickly dismissed it as the fact that there would be no one to pick one as much as he did Tirza. Tirza herself was rather nervous and fidgety over telling her dad about this one; and this time she hadn't done anything! She could see a very uncomfortable night ahead for Draco and really didn't feel very sorry for him; he definitely would deserve whatever Snape decided to do. Oliver knocked on the office door and led the small group into the office and began to explain what had happened.  
  
"WHAT??" Snape bellowed. The look he gave Draco caused the boy to shiver and suddenly, in a moment of stupidity, he managed to run from the office. Snape was beyond infuriated and took off after the boy and easily caught him. "I didn't think about her getting hurt, I thought it would be funny," Draco blurted out, looking for something to make it easier on himself. Snape had to pause for a moment before responding and Draco took that opportunity to again try and flee. Once again, he was quickly caught and the scene was drawing the attention of all the students in the hallway. "YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY TO RISK SOMEONE'S LIFE??" Severus shouted. When Draco didn't answer, Severus turned the boy around and swatted his bottom hard several times. Draco yelped and struggled to get away; his face turned bright tomato red as all the students erupted in laughter, some pointing at him.  
  
With a firm hold on Draco's upper arm, Severus quickly escorted the embarrassed boy back to his office. "They hit me," Draco said, pointing an accusing finger at the Weasley twins. Of course they hadn't both hit him, but as if he could tell them apart!! "Is that true?" Severus asked. The boys nodded. "Fine. One hour detention with Filch tomorrow night and one point each from your house. Now go." Oliver, Fred and George quickly exited the room, though they were all rather disappointed that they wouldn't get to see Draco get yelled at. Snape deposited Draco in a chair and began pacing. Tirza sat back on the small sofa, feeling rather uneasy, having never seen Severus this angry before. "I am at my wit's end with you! This was absolutely not funny, nor was it a joke or prank. I am not sure what is going through your head when you decide to do things like that, but it WILL stop."  
  
Severus continued to lecture for nearly twenty minutes, giving himself time to calm down before giving out any punishment. Finally he sat down at his desk. "This is the last time I will ever warn you about this. If you ever do anything that endangers another's life, you will be on the train home that very night. Do I make myself clear?" Draco nodded. Severus rubbed his forehead for a moment before continuing; he was getting a very large migraine. "Apparently you are not persuaded to behave by spankings and it is time to up the ante Mr. Malfoy. You will spend every weekend with Filch in detention and I will be writing to your father about this." Draco went ghostly white. "No... please, don't do that!" he begged. "I will assure him that you have been properly punished and that he will NOT need to come to the school," Snape told the boy. He stood up and unbuckled his belt. "Come here," he ordered. Tirza and Draco stared at him for a moment, their eyes wide. Tirza started feeling sick to her stomach; her daddy was going to hit Draco with a belt? Draco stayed in his seat, too shocked to move. Snape growled and pulled the boy to him and deposited him over his knees.  
  
Tirza watched in horror as Snape began to spank Draco with his belt; her little face went white and her stomach began to churn madly. She watched, shocked, for the first couple of spanks with the belt, and then covered her hands with her eyes. This just could not be right; why would her dad do that? Then another horrifying thought struck her... What if he did that to HER? She kept her hands over her eyes, but could still hear Draco crying and winced with each spank. After what seemed like an eternity to her and Draco, but in reality was only about three minutes, Snape released Draco. The boy hopped around the room, furiously rubbing his bottom, crying. Tirza looked at him and felt an incredible sympathy for how much his bottom must hurt. She vowed right then and there to never tell on Draco again unless he hurt her really badly. When Snape started in with a last minute warning to the boy, she quietly slipped from the room. She ran straight to the bathroom where she threw up; that had been the most horrible thing she had ever seen or heard in her entire life.  
  
For the rest of the afternoon, Tirza carefully avoided Snape. She had seen him angry before, but never angry like that. She was scared. She had only been with him for just about five months; what if SHE did something to make him that angry at her? She could still hear the smacks and Draco crying ringing in her ears, making her shudder. She didn't understand how her dad could cuddle her and tuck her in and kiss her goodnight, then turn around and do THAT to somebody. It didn't make any sense. That night, before bedtime, she sat in her room, holding Molly tight. Today had been a bad day; seeing that side of her daddy was very scary. But tomorrow would be worse; it would be THE anniversary. She knew she wouldn't be sleeping much tonight, if at all.  
  
"Are you alright?" Severus asked gently as he entered her room to tuck her in. Tirza shrugged. "You've been acting strangely all afternoon." He sat down on the bed and pulled Tirza onto his lap; at his touch, she winced. Severus immediately became very concerned. "Now that's not like you. What's wrong baby?" Tirza sniffled and buried her head against his chest. "How could you be so mean?" she asked, sounding close to tears. "What are you talking about?" She looked up at him; little worry lines becoming visible on her face. "Daddy, what you did to Draco..." she let her voice trail off. It suddenly occurred to Snape that perhaps it hadn't been a good idea to allow Tirza to watch while he belted Draco. He hadn't thought that it might be traumatic for her. "And what if I'm really bad; are you gonna do that to me?" Severus shook his head and cuddled her close. "I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't have let you watch," he whispered. "I didn't think about it scaring you." Tirza sniffled. "It was horrible and he was crying and it was really mean daddy." She burst into tears and he began to rub her back. It had been a BIG mistake to allow her to watch; he sometimes forgot how incredibly sensitive she was.  
  
"Baby, I'd never seriously hurt him. Even if I wanted to, the school and the law wouldn't allow it." She continued to cry. "But it was so mean daddy and you scared me." "Didn't he deserve to be punished for playing a prank that could have killed you?" he asked gently. She shrugged. "Well, yeah, but..." He sighed and continued to rub her back gently. "Baby, I would NEVER spank you like that. It's hard enough for me to spank you at all, let alone use a belt. I don't think you could ever do something naughty enough to even make me consider it. You don't have to be afraid of me; I love you too much to ever hurt you." "You promise you won't do that to me?" she asked, looking up at him. Severus kissed her little nose. "Yes, I promise." "Promise me you won't do it to Draco or anyone else either," she added. "Baby, I won't promise you that. But I will promise that should I have to do that again, I won't do it while you're around." She nodded, and then snuggled against him. "I didn't like that daddy; I don't wanna be scared of you." Severus kissed her head. "I don't want you to ever be afraid of me baby; but I will never ever hurt you. EVER." After a few moments of cuddles and more kisses, Severus tucked her into bed. Little did he know that she wouldn't be asleep at all that night and that that would be just the beginning.  
  
Severus awoke at five the next morning, a whole hour earlier then he wanted to. He spent ten minutes attempting to fall back asleep, but finally decided it wasn't worth it and might as well get up. He crawled out of bed and flooed the house elves for a pot of coffee, then headed for the shower. After a relaxing shower, he put on his bath robe and poured himself a cup of hot coffee and built a fire in the massive fireplace. Suddenly a strange feeling came over him; like a warning or alarm going off inside of him, it was as though his body was telling him to check on Tirza and check on her NOW. He tried to dismiss the feeling, as she would undoubtedly still be asleep, but the warning feeling grew stronger. He sighed and set his cup on the coffee table and headed for Tirza's room.  
  
Severus opened the door slightly and looked towards her bed; it was empty. He a pang of panic surge through his body and he stepped into the room, looking around. He finally spotted her, huddled in a corner of the room. She was squeezing Molly to death and had a muggle flashlight on beside her; she was shaking and looked paler then he had ever seen her before. In an instant, he was at her side. "Tirza, baby, what's wrong?" he asked. She didn't answer for a moment, and then seemed to snap out of a trance. "I'm okay, I'm okay," she insisted. "You don't look it," he replied. "What's going on?" She sighed. "Nothing, just didn't want to sleep." "You look terrible," he told her softly. Normally, a statement like that would have gotten him a smart aleck response, or at least a smile or giggle. Tirza responded by clutching Molly tighter. "I think I'm going to break one of my rules," Severus told her, helping her up. She seemed almost limp and he scooped her into his arms and put her in the arm chair closest to the fire. "I'm going to let you have some coffee, only this once, because you truly seem to need it, alright?" She nodded and without a word, her shaking hands took the cup of coffee and slowly sipped. "You're going to spill," he said gently, placing the cup on the coffee table for her. He pulled her to him. "You smell good," she whispered. Severus chuckled. "Well I would hope so."  
  
Severus watched with concern as they walked to the Great Hall for breakfast; she was still shaking and so very pale, but kept insisting she was fine. Her eye was twitching, but he knew better then to pressure her to talk; she would tell him when she was ready. Tirza sat down between Severus and Remus and looked at her food for a moment, before slowly nibbling at her oatmeal. "Hey, you don't look good," Remus stated his face full of concern. She didn't answer, trying very hard to concentrate on eating her food despite her churning stomach. Remus looked at Severus, with a look that said "oh boy." Severus nodded. Pretty soon, most of the adults at the table were watching her as she shook, slowly eating, and her face so very pale.  
  
An owl swooped in and dropped a howler on Draco's plate. "Draco Ignacious Malfoy! You have been warned little dragon because this big dragon is about to make you wish you had never picked on that little girl. I suggest you get your rear in gear and actually study instead of play. When you return home this summer expect to find yourself grounded and punishment waiting." The Great Hall erupted in laughter, with the exception of Tirza and Severus. Severus was concerned; it wasn't like Tirza to pass up a chance to laugh at Malfoy, whose face was a mixture of horror, embarrassment, and dread. The Great Hall took several minutes to calm down after laughing, but Tirza didn't laugh at all.  
  
Just as the students were finishing up and slowly drifting from the Great Hall, Tirza's stomach grew violent. "Daddy..." she whispered, just before throwing up all over herself, alarming everyone at the table. Severus tried to pick her up, but she screamed. Despite, her scream, he picked her up and rushed from the Great Hall. Just outside the large door, Tirza spotted Draco and began screaming hysterically and crying. Severus didn't stop to think about why she was in hysterics; he just knew that she needed her potion and fast. He hurried to the chambers and her screams quieted down to hiccups. He retrieved her potion and had to help her drink it, she was shaking so much. "Well there's no school for you today," he commented as he washed her little face and helped her change into her pajamas. "Would you like to stay with grandpa today?" "NOOOOO!" she screamed, latching her little arms around his neck. She clung to him and he held her tight.  
  
"Baby, this is serious. I need to know what is wrong with you. Are you sick?" Severus questioned softly. She clung to him. "Don't leave me daddy, please! Don't go, I need you!" she sobbed. "Alright, I'm not going anywhere baby. I promise; calm down, you're going to hyperventilate." Severus thought of who could possible take over his classes today; Tirza had never begged for him to stay with her like this before and he knew something must be terribly wrong. He rubbed her back until her sobs began to subside again. "Alright, let's go find someone to take my classes." Severus picked her up and carried her to the door and nearly ran into Dumbledore. "Is she alright? Sunshine, what's wrong?" Tirza just buried her head in Severus' shoulder, whimpering; her little body was shaking. "I don't know, she's almost too upset to talk. I need someone to take my classes; I can't leave her like this." Albus nodded. "Of course; all of Remus' students are studying for a test. Perhaps he can combine the classes. Please, let me know if there is anything I can do for her." Albus looked at Tirza, his heart hurting for the little girl; it wasn't right that someone was sweet and kind as she was to have so much hurt trapped inside. "I will," Severus assured him.  
  
Remus opened the door of his office to find Severus standing there, looking very worried, and Tirza clinging to him for dear life. "Hey?" Remus said. "What's wrong kiddo?" He reached out to rub her back and Tirza jerked away with a scream. Her reaction took both men by surprise, but Severus quickly calmed her down by whispering softly in her ear. "I can't figure out what in the world is bothering her and I can't leave her this way. Dumbledore said you were having study periods for your class and I was hoping you could combine your class and mine; let mine take notes from their textbooks." Remus nodded. "No problem." He watched Tirza for a second, her head buried in Severus' shoulder. "Is there anything I can do?" Remus whispered. Severus shook his head. "She'll tell me when she's ready; I don't want to push her, she's so upset." "Could I come see how she's doing later?" Remus asked. "I've grown rather fond of your little miniature." Severus gave him a small, tense smile, then nodded and turned down the hallway.  
  
He entered their chambers and sat down, wrapped a blanket around Tirza, and held her on his lap. She looked so miserable; shaking, her eyes and face red from crying, watching his every move with a flinch. He flooed the house elves for more coffee and some dry toast for Tirza. Severus rocked her back and forth slowly and watched as her eyes began to droop. "Did you sleep at all last night?" he asked softly. She shook her head no. "Why didn't you come get me?" She burst into tears again and he cuddled her close. "Baby, what can I do? I'll do anything you need, just tell me, please." "Make them stop," she whispered. "Make them stop." "Make what stop?" he questioned. She shook her head, unable to bring herself to say. Her eyes began rolling back and her body began jerking as she cried and mumbled pleas to an imaginary person.  
  
Severus had only seen her this way one other time; the time he had found her in the Shrieking Shack, mid flashback. He felt just as helpless now as he had then and did the only thing he could think of; he began rocking her while softly singing. It had worked before, so he figured it might again. Her pleas for mercy and her cries broke his heart and made him wish he had done more to that spawn of Satan when he had had the chance. The jerking finally began to taper off after ten minutes and she lay there limp in his arms for several minutes, drenched in sweat and tears before finally coming out of it. Severus cradled her in his arms and kisses her forehead. "Baby, come on, you need to tell me. I can't help you unless you tell me," he gently prodded. "It's anniversary," she told him between hiccups. "What do you mean?" She hiccupped again. "Anniversary of... bad thing." Severus finally understood and everything that had occurred that morning made sense. "Baby, why didn't you tell me?" Tirza shifted her position in his arms so that she could rest her head on his shoulder. "I tried to forget, but it didn't work," she told him. She was still shaking from lack of sleep, food and too much stress.  
  
"Baby, I'm going to give you the Dreamless Sleep potion; you need to sleep or you're going to get very sick." "Only, if you hold me daddy. I'm scared the dreams will come anyways and I always feel safe when you hold me. Can you hold me while I sleep? Please?" Tirza begged. Severus nodded and holding her with one arm, retrieved the vile and helped her to drink it. Within a few minutes, she was asleep in his arms. She still did not look entirely peaceful or relaxed, but at least she was resting. He wrapped a blanket around her again and sat by the fire. Tirza's warm body leaned against him and he could feel her heart beating. Severus looked down at the little girl in his arms and wanted to cry. "It's not fair baby; nobody should have to hurt like you do," he whispered, lovingly rubbing her cheek. "It kills me to see you cry or be frightened or have flashbacks. You don't deserve this; nobody does, but especially you. You are such a good girl, so very special. I really don't know what I would do without you; you are the reason I can smile and laugh, things I hadn't done since your mother left. Not only are you Grandpa's sunshine, but you are my sunshine too. You're the reason I continue to get up every morning." He paused for a moment and listened to her heartbeat again.  
  
"Here I am the famous Professor Severus Snape, potion's master, listed in all sorts of famous books and the inventor of several potions and I can't even figure out a way to make you feel better. I can't find a way to make you stop crying or to take away your pain. What good is being a master at anything if I can't do the one thing I want to do most? I'd give anything to take this all away." Tirza continued to sleep in his arms as Severus poured his heart out. "But I will always be here for you; you need me and I won't fail you. Your mother did and I will never forgive her for that. But I will not fail; no one or anything will take my time or attention from you. You need me and I'll be here, I promise."  
  
Tirza didn't wake up until after classes were dismissed for the day and Severus never broke his promise to hold her while she slept. Just after she woke, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Severus answered. Remus Lupin and Dumbledore stuck their heads in the door. "Are you feeling better sunshine?" Dumbledore asked. Tirza shook her head no and held her arms out to Dumbledore, who immediately crossed the room and picked the tiny girl up. "Is there anything we can do?" he asked when he returned her to Severus after a moment. "No," Tirza whispered. "Daddy gave me the sleeping potion and my other potion, but I still feel icky." "How come?" Remus asked. Tirza tried to explain, but started crying again and buried her face in Severus' chest. Severus sighed and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "Do you want me to tell them?" he asked her gently. She nodded.  
  
"Today is the one year anniversary of the day she was attacked," Severus told them. Dumbledore and Remus nodded, not sure what to say. "Would you like some chocolate sunshine?" Albus asked after a few moments of silence. Tirza nodded. "Don't make your stomach upset," Severus warned her. "Are you going to be okay?" Remus asked. This time she allowed him to squeeze her shoulder affectionately. "I'm afraid to sleep and I don't wanna have more flashbacks," she whispered. She began to yawn again and Remus and Albus bid her and Severus goodnight. The Dreamless Sleep potion was still potent enough in her system to knock her out again, and Severus held her the same as before.  
  
"Daddy? Can I sleep with you? I'm really scared," she told him later that night. Severus kissed her forehead and stood up. "Of course. Anything else I can do?" "Just hold me," she whispered. Severus wasn't tired, but was willing to go to sleep if it would allow her to feel safe enough to sleep. They stopped to get Molly, and then Severus tucked the blankets around them, his arm around her protectively. "Daddy, you're really special to me. I'm so glad you stayed with me today." He rubbed her arm gently. "Always baby; anything you need, all you have to do is ask." She nodded and snuggled against him. "Love you," she whispered. "Love you too baby." It was true; every time he told her he loved her, it was completely true. Severus had never really and truly known love until she came into his life.  
  
A/N: Okay, I promise that this is the last sad chapter for a while!! Next is April Fools Day and some very special, but tiresome as well, Remus/Tirza bonding. It will be cute and funny and lots of fun to write!! So stay tuned! Oh and I must give credit where credit is due: Aaron and Potter- Snape convinced me that it was time Snape did something more then spank Malfoy and I took their advice. I think it turned out okay and I hope it did, but it was all there's, where you liked it, loved it or hated it. That will be the last spanking for Draco for a while; he'll wise up and not do anything that will risk Tirza's life again. And the howler was Potter- Snape's a well! So thank you Aaron and Potter-Snape for your idea and contributions!!  
  
Fire'N'Ice: I thought the ending was funny too! I am glad you are hooked and love the story; it pleases me to no end. She'll get into plenty of trouble later on... especially with Remus coming up soon! She's going to give poor uncle Remus a run for his money!  
  
Wolfie Jr: Don't worry; Snape will be around for years and years. He's gonna live to a ripe old age and have lots of fun with his grandkids.  
  
AngelsCreation: Glad you enjoyed it! Severus has a very big soft spot for Tirza and loves her very much.  
  
CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur: Glad you liked it!  
  
AsaHekA aka Slone: April Fools Day will be lots of fun! There will be an appearance by another much beloved character that will participate in the pranks with Tirza, Harry, Ron and the twins. No one will be safe: not even Severus!!  
  
Jetsog-ger: Hope this was what you were looking for with Malfoy getting into trouble! Tirza and her fellow pranksters have lots of nasty things for him on April Fools Day!  
  
Harriet Potter: You are too sweet! (blushes)  
  
Raclswt: This is the last depressing chapter, I promise. Excellent idea about the prankster book in the library... I will have to use that one! I think I'll have her take someone else's wand. Snape threatened her with a spanking if she ever touched his wand again and she has to be able to get away with things sometimes!!  
  
Kenomee: Tirza has a hard time with so many things; she's lucky she has so many people who care about her and want to help. I though it was funny too that they all threatened her with a spanking if she pulled that again? Will any of them ever have cause to spank her? Who knows? I have a plan for Tirza's first year that may get her one from Grandpa dearest and she may drive Remus crazy enough to spank her in the upcoming chapter(s). So you never know, but she'd have to really be pushing it to ever get Dumbledore and Remus to actually follow through on that, so it makes you wonder what trouble she's going to get herself into next! She's a crazy kid, but that's why we love her!!  
  
Luinthoron: Lots of fun on the way, especially with Remus!  
  
Oasis gir: Yes, Sevvie is VERY attached to his little girl. I think it's adorable that he calls her his baby. Just wait until he has grandkids... (smiles mischievously)  
  
Obsessedwithbritishpeople: So you know all about causing trouble? Shoot me some ideas for future pranks for Malfoy or Tirza to use against each other, will ya! And I love ya, but sorry, Sev and Isabel will NOT be getting together. Look for a love interest for Remus later on though (in her third year)!!  
  
MissLKid: Happy late birthday dear!!  
  
Sapphire: I wasn't trying to be nasty; I'd never make fun of you like that. But what does "stroppy" mean? That is a word I am not at all familiar with, so call me stupid, but would you tell me what it means? I hate being left out, lol!!  
  
GrintsGirl: It was an incredible emotional chapter wasn't it? But there is lots and lots of fun on the way and summer will be here soon. I am really looking forward to all the upcoming chapters and can't wait until Tirza's first year!! It will be a riot! There will be a war her first year. Not Tirza vs. Draco, but Tirza vs. Gilderoy Lockhart!!!  
  
Much love to everyone! Thanks for so many wonderful reviews... over 600 now!! Hugs, Kerry 


	85. April Fools!

It was the day before April first, April fool's Day, and Tirza was leaning against the door of Remus' office, her ear pressed to the door. Suddenly the door was opened and she tumbled into the office. "I thought I heard someone out here," Remus commented. "Have you been eavesdropping again Tirza?" She giggled. "Well I was coming to talk to you, but I heard someone else and I thought it might be Snuffles, but I wasn't sure," she explained. She poked her head around Remus' legs and did indeed see the familiar shaggy black dog. Snuffles went over to her and she hugged the big dog, and then scratched behind his ears. As soon as Remus closed the door, Snuffles was back to his human form. "So we meet again, little Snape," Sirius said with a smile. "I very much enjoyed those cookies by the way." Tirza beamed. "I'm glad. I just wanted to let you know Uncle Remus that I'm not gonna play any pranks on you tomorrow; I dunno what the others are up too." Remus chuckled and ruffled her hair and Tirza gave him a hug in return. "Well I gotta go; we're all having a meeting in a few minutes about pranks tomorrow," she said, turning to go from the room.  
  
"Tirza?" Remus said softly. She turned around, trying her best to look innocent. "I'd like my wand back," he told her. She sighed and reached into her back pocket and pulled it out, surrendering it to him. "That was an excellent try though Moony," Sirius spoke up. "Indeed; looks like we've got a rather skilled little pick pocket on our hands," Remus said with a chuckle. "Don't tell my dad I tried to borrow your wand, okay?" Tirza asked. Remus smiled at her and nodded. "I won't. But what did you need my wand for?" She giggled and plopped back onto the sofa. "Well, I wanna turn daddy's clothes and his office and his classroom pink. I found the spell in a book in the library, but I gotta have a wand and daddy will kill me if I try and take his again and Draco would figure it out if I tried to take his again." The men laughed. "Perhaps I could be of service? I'd love to pinken up Snapey's world," Sirius told her. "Would you really?" Tirza asked excitedly. Sirius nodded. "But it has to last a while, cuz I want him to have to wear the pink robes for most of the day. Come down in the morning, like 6, when daddy showers and we'll do it, okay?" "Sounds good," Sirius decided. Tirza said a quick goodbye and bounced out of the office. "She's cute," Sirius commented. Remus nodded. "She definitely is."  
  
Tirza said hello to the fat lady and gave the password to enter the Gryffindor tower. She spotted her fellow conspirators in a corner of the common room and hurried to join them. "Where's Hermione?" she asked the twins, Ron and Harry. Ron shrugged. "She didn't want to get into trouble," Harry told her. Tirza nodded. "I brought that book though," she told them, pulling a rather large book from her pink bag. Harry and Ron sat beside her and peered at the book. "Did you write all this stuff in here?" Ron asked. "No way; Madame Pince is cranky and she'd KNOW if I wrote in one of her precious books... someone else did, see?" Tirza pointed to four names in the back of the book: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. "Do we have everything we need?" she asked. The twins nodded, smiling mischeviously. "Sure do; except for the glue." "I got that," Tirza assured them. The five of them laughed; tomorrow was going to be a blast!  
  
Tirza up at five o'clock the next morning thanks to her kitten alarm clock. It felt weird to be up at that time of the morning; even Jinn Jinn was still asleep. Tirza quickly pushed some clothes under covers to make it look like she was in bed, in case her dad might check on her. She planned to be back by six and he never got her up until six-thirty, but she didn't want to take any chances; if her dad found out that she was involved in all the stuff they had planned for today, she would be in BIG trouble. She quietly snuck out of their chambers and headed for the Great Hall, brining every bottle of glue she possessed. She smiled happily when she spotted Hermione waiting with the boys. "Hey, I thought you didn't wanna play pranks?" Tirza asked. Hermione shrugged. "Well I wanted to have fun too and I guess if we get caught and I get detention, life will go on." Tirza, Harry and Ron stared at her in amazement. "Don't look at me like that! Come on, we're wasting time!" Hermione stated.  
  
Tirza began handing out her glue bottles and everyone began spreading it on every seat in the Great Hall; including the teacher's seats. Dumbledore's was the very last chair done and it was also the very last of the glue. "I'll have to have AJ send me some more," Tirza commented. Hermione quickly used a charm on each of them that would prevent them from being affected by any of their pranks. They left the Great Hall and spread marbles in the hallway outside the Slytherin common room; Tirza wanted to play pranks inside the common room, but knew Severus would kill her if she did that again. The prank book was filled with all sorts of ideas (as well as names of victims... Snapey was often written along side a prank) and the kids had picked out the best ones, saving the rest for future use.  
  
The first was a simple color changing spell; every time someone passed the portrait that they put the spell on, that person would become a new color. Not just clothes, but hair and skin as well; Hermione cast the spell, making the portrait choose colors at random. Next they headed to the owlry, their arms full of howlers. The howlers would scream the name of the recipient, then yell April Fools and stick a tongue out. By the time they tied the howlers to nearly every owl in the tower, it was a quarter to six. "I gotta go do the pink stuff to my dad. I'll meet you at the Fat Lady at ten after," Tirza told them, taking off. She ran all the way to the dungeons, and was relieved to see Remus and Snuffles waiting for her.  
  
She whispered the password and cautiously stuck her head into the chambers. She heard the shower running and sighed; the coast was clear! She motioned Remus and Snuffles to follow her. The three of them crept into Severus' bedroom; Remus pointed his wand at the closet. "Flamingus" he said. The clothes instantly became a bright pink. Tirza held her hand over her mouth to keep from giggling. He pointed to the bed, the carpet and the walls and repeated the spell, drenching the room in pink. The office was transformed into a pink wonderland as well before Remus and Snuffles left. Tirza quickly scribbled a note and taped it to the door of Severus' bedroom before running out of the chambers.  
  
A few moments later, Severus came out of the bathroom in his robe and noticed the note. "Hanging with friends, catch ya later. Love, Tirza." He chuckled and entered his bedroom; he instantly stopped chuckling and let out a long strain of obscenities. He found his wand and began using various spells to try and change the pinkness of the room; soon he had used all the spells he could think of and none of them had worked. Grumbling and cursing, he dressed in one of the many pink robes that used to be black. He had no choice but to wear the robes if he wanted to wear clothes, but he was NOT happy about it.  
  
Tirza met the twins, Harry Ron and Hermione outside the Fat Lady and they headed for the Great Hall. They sat at the very end of the Gryffindor table, nearest the door in case they had to make a quick exit. They tried hard not to laugh as several students came in, looking like lemons and limes, thanks to the portrait and its rainbow colors. Students and teachers filled the Great Hall, sitting down unsuspectingly on the seats covered in glue. The pranksters happily ate their breakfast, being careful not to discuss the rest of their plans in front of the other Gryffindors.  
  
Severus came last into the Great Hall, wearing the bright pink robe. Gasps were heard to echo around the room and a few students were brave enough to point. Anywhere a whisper was heard, Severus would scowl in that direction, quickly silencing whoever was talking and those around him or her. He stalked, and stomped a few times, up to the teachers table and sat down in his chair with a huff. Remus burst out laughing; he laughed long and hard, causing tears to come to his eyes, despite the looks of death he as getting from Severus. "Remus Lupin, if you don't shut that trap of yours, so help me I'll put a silencing charm on you-PERMANENTLY!" Severus bellowed. He looked around the table and discovered that nearly all the teachers we chuckling, hiding snickers and smiles, or making very poor attempts to keep from laughing.  
  
With a growl, Severus tried to stand up, but found he couldn't. "What is this?" he asked as he reached down and touched the chair, getting some glue on his hand. He attempted to stand again, but couldn't. The students, who had been watching their bright professor closely, also began to try and stand; they found that they too were stuck to their places. In the confusion of everybody yelling and trying to free themselves of the glue, Tirza, George, Fred, Harry, Hermione and Ron slipped out of the Great Hall. The teachers all pulled out their wands and unstuck themselves, then began going around the room and unsticking the students. When everyone was free and all the glue cleaned up, Severus glanced around the large room. The only people missing were three Weasleys, Potter, Granger... and Tirza. Severus scowled and stalked from the Great Hall, intent upon finding Tirza and taking back whoever's wand she stole. Little did he know that he would not see her until supper time, but the whole of Hogwarts would see the work of her and her accomplices.  
  
Invisible buckets of water hung all over the hallways, portraits were charmed to spit green slime whenever someone walked by. In the Slytherin and prefect bathrooms, there was absolutely no water in the showers and the toilets refused to flush, instead making bubbles of water float around the room. By lunch time, no one had been able to avoid being victim of a prank and were lucky to be a victim of only one. Severus had searched high and low for Tirza, extremely angry that she had again taken a wand. There was no sign of her however and he figured she was hold up in the Gryffindor tower. But she and her fellow pranksters were no where near the Gryffindor common room. Instead, they were outside, gathering the materials for their next series of pranks.  
  
Six buckets of worms, seven stupefied frogs and one stupefied squirrel later, they were set. Since Tirza and Hermione weren't skilled enough on their brooms, they became the look outs. The boys all mounted their brooms, each with several things in hand and flew up to a series of windows. The first was a window in the Hufflepuff common room; George said a spell to open the window and the boys put all seven frogs into the common room before they were able to wake up. The next was the Ravenclaw common room, and in the window went the stupefied squirrel; they watched as the squirrel awoke and began tearing around the room, looking for a way to get out and upon not finding one, began wrecking everything in sight.  
  
Last, but not least, were the windows to the Slytherin dormitories. In the windows of the girls' dormitories went all six buckets of worms, crawling across floors, beds, books and clothes, filling the rooms with an awful stench. The boys flew back down and they all headed towards the Great Hall for lunch. Being pranksters could give you a big appetite! They were late on purpose and again sat at the very end of the Gryffindor table. Tirza peeked up at the teacher's table and didn't see her dad; she sighed in relief, not wanting to deal with his frustrations at being pink at that moment. An instant after they sat down, the owls swooped in with the dozens of howlers for the students. The howlers dropped on people's plates and began screaming out the name of the recipient, yelled April Fools and doused the person with a spray of water, before sticking its paper tongue out. The pranksters quickly filled their pockets with food and took off before someone noticed that they did not receive any howlers.  
  
George, Fred, Tirza, Harry, Ron and Hermione howled with laughter as they headed for the Astronomy tower. It was a safe place to hang out until the next phase of their pranks, which would take place at supper time. "God, that was so loud," Tirza said with a giggle as they sat by the window and munched on the remnants of their lunches. "Did you see their faces when they got squirted with that water?" Ron commented. "This is the best April Fools ever!" Tirza announced. Tirza didn't stop to think of what might happen later when her father caught up with her.  
  
The group of pranksters arrived at supper, their arms loaded with food from the kitchens. They entered the Great Hall, smiled at each other, and then shouted in unison "FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!!" They immediately began tossing rolls, donuts, cream filled pastries, bowls of spaghetti and anything else they could get their hands at. The Great Hall was silent for a moment as the food started to get thrown, and then erupted with noise as all the students stood up and began tossing food as well. A plate, thrown like a Frisbee by Tirza, hit Percy Weasley smack upside the head, knocking him out; he slumped over and fell off the bench. Cups and plates began whizzing around the room; students used their wands to aim food and make perfect shots against their targets.  
  
Within moments, everyone except the six pranksters was covered in food, including the adults. The room was bursting with laughter and shouts of "Got ya!" "Sucker!" and "Special delivery!" McGonagall was laughing so hard she could hardly stand herself, while Dumbledore and Remus were right in there with the kids, tossing plates and rolls and everything in sight. Tirza rushed over and doused Remus in pumpkin juice, then giggled hysterically. "Not so fast," he said with a chuckle. He grabbed her and attempted to pour pumpkin juice over her head; only the juice fell to the floor without getting a drop on her. "Now that's a neat trick," Remus commented. "It helps to have friends with wands," Tirza told him before tossing a cream filled pastry at Dumbledore.  
  
Nearly ten minutes later, the food fight was still going strong, despite several Slytherins who had been knocked cold by flying plates. Tirza winked at Fred and George just as the large doors opened; without looking to see who was coming in, Tirza threw a large cream filled pastry at whoever was entering. Snape barely ducked out of the way and a little bit of cream lodged itself on top of his head. "TIRZA JADE SNAPE!" he bellowed. Tirza stopped in her tracks, looked over at him and, upon seeing the look on his face, took off running towards the teacher's table. Snape was hot on her heels, but she launched herself into Dumbledore's arms.  
  
"I want it and I want it now!" Severus ordered. "Want what?" she asked carefully. "The wand; I know you have one, so do not deny it and do not lie. Give it to me now." She shook her head. "Seriously, I don't have a wand daddy." "I promised you a spanking the next time you took a wand young lady and that is exactly what I am going to do; so unless you want your spanking right here, right now GIVE ME THE WAND!!" Severus shouted. "Really Severus, did you think I didn't know who was behind these pranks? Except for the squirrel, they were all harmless pranks, nothing to get so upset about," Dumbledore spoke up. "I do NOT want to hear it Albus," Severus spat back. "I am counting to three and so help me if you don't give me the wand..." Severus was cut off as Remus stepped between him and Dumbledore holding Tirza. "She really doesn't have a wand. She asked for my help earlier so she wouldn't have to take a wand. Anything that's been done today with a wand has been done by myself or one of her friends," Remus told him.  
  
Severus stood there for a moment, calming himself down. "Alright, I apologize for wrongly accusing you; but for the squirrel in the Ravenclaw common room, you will be going to bed at eight o'clock," he decided as the food fight came to a halt and the teachers began to clean up using their wands. Tirza nodded. "Uh, daddy, you got cream in your hair," she said, peeking around from behind Remus. "And I assume the pinkifying of my things was your idea?" Severus asked. Tirza giggled and nodded. "But uncle Remus helped me." "Don't worry, it'll wear off in about ten minutes; it was only a twelve hour spell," Remus added. Severus took Tirza's hand and began leading her from the Great Hall. "Well I'm sure you had an incredible amount of fun today," he grumbled as they walked down the hallway. "Yep," she answered happily. Severus just sighed; one of these days she was going to be the death of him!  
  
Two weeks later, Severus sat in his office, working on a Thursday afternoon. He heard a fluttering of wings and looked up to see an owl deposit a letter beside him. Severus picked up the letter and examined it, not recognizing the hand writing. He quickly opened it and scanned the letter. His aunt Matilda on his father's side had passed away and there was going to be a three day mourning for her, starting tomorrow and his presence was requested. Severus sighed and rubbed his forehead. He had always disliked his aunt, but for propriety sake, he supposed he would have to go. But what to do with Tirza? He certainly was not going to bring her there among his father's side of the family!  
  
"Albus, would you be up to watching Tirza for me tomorrow until Sunday night?" Severus asked that night at supper. "Daddy," Tirza said, tugging on his sleeve. "I wanna stay with uncle Remus," she told him with a pout. "You and I already discussed this and I told you no," he replied. She stomped her foot. "I wanna stay with uncle Remus," she repeated, louder this time. "I wouldn't mind if she really wants to," Lupin piped up. "NO." Severus answered firmly. "Then you can't go without me!" Tirza declared, crossing her arms over her chest. Severus sighed. "Fine. But if anything happens to my daughter when I'm away, I'll hold you personally responsible Lupin and you won't live long enough to regret taking her, understood?" Remus chuckled and nodded. "Yippy!" Tirza shouted. Severus groaned and rubbed his forehead. What do I have the distinct feeling that this is a mistake, he asked himself.  
  
A/N: Tirza's gonna spend the weekend with Remus! Lots of fun coming up... let's just say without daddy around, Tirza's going to go wild and give poor Remus a run for his money. Stay tuned!!  
  
Harriet Potter: Nope, haven't read that one... have to give it a try sometime.  
  
Elfmoon87: Glad you're still here! I'm really getting up there in chapters! Good thing the next part will be starting soon.  
  
Luinthoron: Was it too sad for you? I'm sorry... lots of happy stuff on the way, I promise!  
  
Padfoot1979: Draco would miss picking on her if she wasn't around... I also think Snape would strangle the kid if he ever DID kill Tirza.  
  
Raclswt: A little blood lust towards Draco? LOL! I'll keep those well kept chains in mind... (hee hee hee)  
  
Fire'N'Ice: Tirza is really going to test Remus' patience when she stays with him... Daddy goes away and Tirza goes WILD! And about the belt vs. cane thing; I've been hit with a belt more times then I want to remember but have never been hit with a cane. Tirza's reaction to the belting was a little more sensitive, just because I am a little more sensitive to it and I can't really compare it to the cane, since I've never been hit with one.  
  
Venus: I love it when Snape gets all mushy; too bad Tirza wasn't awake to hear it!  
  
Slitherin-Sweetie: Glad you like it; stay tuned! Thanks for the compliments!  
  
Kenomee: You never know what kind of trouble Tirza will get into! I imagine Remus as a very patient man, but I'm sure even HE has limits!! And you just might be surprised at some of the things she'll pull!  
  
Oasis gir: I love the times that Severus muses to her while she's asleep; it's so cute!  
  
Sapphire: Glad you liked it!  
  
MissLKid: Hope Tirza's April Fools Day made your day!  
  
Obsessedwithbritishpeople: Any prank ideas you come up with, write them in a review and I'll save them and try to use them!  
  
Weasleyweasle: Nice to see a new comer/reviewer! Hope you continue to like the story!  
  
Alrick: Nice to hear from you again! Hope life isn't too incredibly busy or stressful for you!  
  
Stay tuned all! Hugs, Kerry 


	86. A Weekend With Uncle Remus

The next morning, Severus helped Tirza lug her bag of overnight things to Remus' quarters. "Child packed the entire chambers," he grumbled to Remus. Tirza giggled. "Well, I got lots of precious things," she defended. Remus helped them bring the things into his spare room, where he had set up a cot for her. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather stay with grandpa?" Severus asked. Tirza sighed. "Daddy, will you PLEASE stop asking that! I wanna stay with uncle Remus!" Severus sighed, but nodded. "Alright, do you have everything? And you know you can go into our chambers and get things too," he reminded her. She shook her head yes, then threw her arms around him. "I miss you already daddy," she whispered. Severus picked her up and held her close for a moment. "I miss you too; if you miss me too much, have grandpa send an owl and I'll come home straight away, alright?" She kissed his face and breathed in his wonderful smelling aftershave. "Okay," she told him as he set her down. "Now you remember what I said if I get a report of you being naughty while I was away," he reminded her softly. She nodded.  
  
"Can I speak to you privately?" he asked Remus. Remus nodded and the two of them stepped into the hallway. Severus sighed. "I hate to say this, but I know my child and she is going to try and run wild while I am away." Remus chuckled. "Now I already threatened her if I come back and you tell me she's been a hellion, but I doubt that will put much of a crimp in her plans; if necessary..." his voice trailed off. "Severus, I understand what you're saying. I'm sure we'll be just fine and have a lot of fun; I think after teaching several hundred students, one ten-year-old shouldn't be too much to handle." Severus' eyebrow rose in a disbelieving look. "But if she is really being troublesome, owl me and I will return. And make sure she eats; she tries to skip meals and she needs to eat." Remus chuckled again. "Don't worry, we'll be just fine. Go to your funeral thing and don't worry." Severus rolled his eyes. Not worry about Tirza when she was out of his sight and in the care of an ex-Marauder? Yeah; right!  
  
With a last hug and kiss for Tirza, Severus walked to the gates of Hogwarts and apparated away. Remus turned to Tirza, a smile on his tired looking face. "You ready for breakfast?" Tirza nodded and giggled. "We are gonna have SO much fun!" she said happily. She took Remus' hand and they walked to the Great Hall. She sat down between Remus and Dumbledore and looked disappointingly at her oatmeal. "I am so not in the mood for oatmeal," she commented. Her face suddenly brightened as an idea struck her. "Can I have the special toast uncle Remus? Pretty pretty please?" "Sure," Remus decided, giving her several slices of cinnamon-sugar toast. She flashed him a smile. "Thanks; you're the greatest!" Remus returned the smile and patted her head before returning to eating his own breakfast.  
  
"Uncle Remus, can't I have the day off? I really don't wanna have school today," Tirza whined as they headed for her classroom. Remus listened patiently as she listed of several excuses; he suddenly stopped there in the hallway and burst out laughing. Tirza scowled at him, her hands on her hips, looking very insulted. "Oh Tirza... I thought us Marauders were good at excuses... Those were priceless!" Remus told her, still laughing. She stuck her tongue out at him. "I spent a lot of time coming up with those!" she retorted rather angrily. "Dilithium crystals? Warp speed making you nauseous? Wherever did you get those?" he asked through his laughter. She stomped. "From Star Trek and they're good excuses! And even if people don't believe them, it will confuse them!"  
  
Remus laughed for a few more moments, with Tirza continuing to scowl at him, before stopping. "You have to tell me those again later... confuse indeed! Stupefy without a spell is more like it!" Tirza's face suddenly brightened. "You mean you like them? You weren't making fun of me?" Remus shook his head no. "I wouldn't make fun of you," he told her. "I thought they were great!" Tirza looked very pleased with herself. "Cool! So I'm gonna go watch Star Trek and come up with some more," she said, turning and heading towards Remus' chambers where her TV/VCR combination was. "Oh no," Remus replied, stopping her and turning around, then began leading her back towards her classroom. "You are going to school."  
  
Tirza dug her heels into the floor and stopped. "No! I don't wanna go to school! I want a day off! Is that so much to ask?" she shouted. Remus looked at her for a moment, amused at her stubbornness. "Did you ask your dad?" he countered quietly. Tirza blushed and ducked her head. "Apparently yes," Remus added. "And let me guess... he said no?" Tirza nodded. "Said I better be there or else... but you're in charge of me now and you can say I get the day off!" Remus smiled and ruffled her hair. "Nope, sorry kiddo. If your dad said no, I have to send you, or he'll really have a fit." Tirza growled something about life not being fair and stomped down the hallway to her classroom.  
  
Tirza was not about to give up so easily though. So uncle Remus didn't want to get into trouble with her dad, so what? If Remus didn't tell him, Severus would never know! Remus watched, chuckling to himself as Tirza entered the classroom without so much as a wave; she was an adorable kid, but DEFINITELY a Snape! He was not overly concerned about her giving him a lot of trouble; it hadn't been very hard to get her into her school room, so anything else she might decide to throw at him probably wouldn't be too difficult either.  
  
Tirza entered the classroom and Isabel gave her a warm smile. "Good morning," she greeted the little girl. Tirza rubbed her forehead and walked slowly to her desk, sitting down without saying a word. "Are you alright honey?" Isabel asked. Tirza sighed. "I got a really bad headache," she said, pouting. Isabel came over to her and placed a soft hand on the girl's forehead. "Well you don't feel like you're running a fever," Isabel commented. "But if your head is hurting, it would be rather difficult to concentrate. Do you want to lie down for a bit?" "No," Tirza replied quietly. "Can I go back to uncle Remus' and sleep? Sometimes that makes it feel better." Isabel nodded and kissed Tirza's cheek. "Of course you can; I'll come and check on you this afternoon." "You don't have to," Tirza quickly assured her. "of course I do. Now you run along and rest." Tirza gave Isabel a small smile before slowly leaving the room.  
  
Tirza headed down to her dungeon chambers, giggling to herself. Digging around in her large box of art supplies a few nights ago, she had discovered one last, forgotten bottle of good old American Elmer's glue. And she had thought of a great joke to play on uncle Remus! If she ever tried this on her dad, Severus would kill her; but Remus was a marauder and had a great sense of humor, so Tirza knew it would be cool. She ran most of the way to Remus' classroom and didn't encounter any students or teachers, as they all had classes or work periods right now. Tirza couldn't remember for sure if this was Remus' work period, but she hoped it was or she couldn't play her prank. She tiptoed to the door of his classroom and peaked her head in; it was empty. She hurriedly entered and put her ear to the door of Remus' office; sure enough, she could hear his quill scratching away at notes.  
  
Tirza sighed in relief and took the large bottle of glue out of her pocket. She tired to resist the urge to laugh; she didn't want to give herself away. She went to the first desk and layered it with the glue, then picked up the chairs and placed the seats on the glue. Not wanting to get caught before she was done, she didn't wait until it dried before heading to the next desk and doing the same thing; then to the next desk and the next desk until all the chairs in the room, even Remus', was glued to the top of a desk. She finished and smiled proudly, quickly looking over her handiwork before taking off. She had a million hours before lunch and was sure she could find something else to do!!  
  
Meanwhile, Severus had long sense apparated to his aunt's home were the days of mourning were being held. Everyone looked up at his entrance and seemed startled; apparently they hadn't actually expected him to come. "Severus old boy!" a male cousin yelled crossing the room. Severus cursed under his breath. "Woodworth," he greeted his cousin icily. "So old of you to show up!" Woodworth said, smiling brightly and clapping Severus on the back. Severus' fingers itched for his wand to place a silencing charm on his idiotic cousin. "Quite a surprise old boy to see you here, you know." Severus glared around the room at everyone. "Apparently Woodworth; it does not take a rocket scientist to figure that out." Woodworth gave him a strange look and Severus chuckled inwardly; he had picked that up from Tirza!! "Everyone come over and say hello to Severus!!" Woodworth shouted.  
  
Severus again cursed under his breath as the mob of about forty Snape relatives closed in around him; he HATED family gatherings!! "Severus, how have you been? Still teaching at Hogwarts?" Woodworth's wife, Millicent asked. Severus nodded. "Been extremely busy lately; school is going well and there's always something going on with my daughter that I end up being involved in." The room went silent; you could have heard a wand drop. "I'm sorry Severus, my hearing must be going. Did you say your DAUGHTER?" Millicent asked. Severus shook his head yes, looking at each and every one of his relatives with a smug expression on his pale face. "Yes, Millicent, I did indeed say my daughter." "Well, that's a shocker! Never expected you to have kids old boy!" Woodworth piped up. Severus scowled at the idiotic cousin standing next to him. "Call me old boy one more time and no one will expect YOU to have children either," he warned, just loud enough for the two men to hear. Woodworth gulped and wisely closed his mouth.  
  
"Do you really have a daughter?" another cousin, Ella, spoke up. "Yes; do you want proof?" Severus spat back. Every one of the forty heads nodded; Severus sighed and reached inside his robes, pulling out a wallet. He unfolded it as eighty eyes watched his every move. Sure enough, there were three pictures of a little girl in his wallet. One was Tirza's last school portrait, from back in the US, the other was her on Christmas morning, the last was the two of them; he was holding her in his arms, she was giggling and he was actually smiling slightly. He handed his wallet to Millicent who gaped at the pictures before passing them around to everyone. "She's adorable," Ella choked out, sounding utterly confused. Murmurs of agreement and amazement were heard as everyone looked at the pictures. Woodworth was the last to look. "Well there's certainly no denying she's yours Severus; she looks just like you, but thankfully much prettier." Severus scowled and Woodworth grew pale. "I mean in a feminine way; it wouldn't be right for a little girl to look like a masculine version of her father." Severus growled and took his wallet back.  
  
While Severus was suffering at a luncheon with every relative asking questions about his daughter, Tirza was sitting in the astronomy tower with her portable CD player, Jinn Jinn and her coloring books. "It's like a bad movie, she's looking through me. If you were me then you'd be screaming someone shoot me as I fail miserably trying to get the girl all the bad guys want," Tirza sang along to her CD, with Jinn Jinn running circles around her, and stopping to stare out the window at the ground far below before taking off again. (Have any of you heard that song "The Girl All The Bad Guys Want" by Bowling For Soup? I love that song and for some reason it ALWAYS reminds me of Tirza!) She wasn't paying very good attention to the time, but thankfully had the alarm on her watch set, alerting her that it was exactly lunchtime. "God, I'm gonna be late, crap," she moaned to herself. She quickly shoved everything in her pink bag and picked up Jinn Jinn, rushing to return her rabbit to the dungeons.  
  
Tirza ran all the way to the Great Hall and arrived quite out of breath. She quickly sat down between Dumbledore and Remus and poured herself a large mug of coffee. "Ahhh," she said, taking a big drink of the long missed coffee. She put down the mug to find Remus looking at her suspiciously. "Are you allowed to drink coffee?" he asked. "Duh!" Tirza replied. Dumbledore, looking at Remus over Tirza's head, shook his head no. Remus reached over and moved her coffee mug away. "Hey!" Tirza shouted, a frown coming over her face. "Tirza, I highly doubt that your father allows you to drink coffee; and let's face it kiddo, you don't need the extra energy," Remus retorted with a chuckle. "This is so wrong on SO many levels," Tirza grumbled, turning to look at her plate. "Uncle Remus, can I have something else to eat?" she asked sweetly after a moment.  
  
Remus looked over at her plate. "It doesn't have eyes or anything; why can't you eat it?" Tirza sighed. "Because it's gross, I don't like this... stuff," she declared indignantly. Remus eyed her for a moment, wondering if he should change it; he liked Tirza a lot, but didn't want her to think he was a total push over. "Alright," he said after a moment. He used his wand to give her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, which she proceeded to drunk in her glass of milk. "That looks absolutely disgusting," he commented, watching her with amazement. "Quite good actually," Dumbledore interjected. "She convinced me to try it a while back and it's delicious." Tirza giggled at the completely disbelieving look on Remus' face. "It's a thing," she told him. "I doubt this 'thing' was your father's idea. How'd you ever think to do that?" he asked. She smiled, dunking more of the sandwich in her milk. "AJ's daddy. Uncle Mike had us try it millions of years ago and it's really good." Remus laughed. "Well you go right ahead and enjoy it then; I'll stick with my lunch." He debated whether or not to bring up about his classroom, but decided to ask her about it later; after all, it was a great joke and he couldn't blame her for wanting to cut school.  
  
Two hours later, Remus was seriously regretting not making her go to school that afternoon. While he was busy in classes, Tirza was on a rampage; she entered the Slytherin common room and did some redecorating with pink silly string and made an unflattering drawing of Malfoy in ink on the marble floor of the common room. She barricaded herself in the astronomy tower with enough water balloons to supply two armies and giggled insanely as she dropped them on unsuspecting teachers and students that passed by. Teachers and students were coming to him and complaining about her, but by the time he got to the tower, she was long gone. "Well, she can't be incredibly hard to find," he mused, leaving the tower. He rubbed his head, feeling a slight headache starting. Perhaps Severus had had a point that morning; Tirza was a good kid, but was fluent in the language of mischief.  
  
Tirza was easier to find then he thought; a familiar giggle reached his ears as he passed by a window. Remus looked out and saw Tirza attempting to play quidditch with Fred and George Weasley. He groaned and raced outside. "Accio Tirza!" he shouted, pointing his wand at her. Tirza crossed her arms over her chest, scowling at him, but he continued to summon her towards him and finally deposited her on her feet on the ground in front of him. "Tirza, I don't think your allowed to play quidditch or to fly with Fred and George," he scolded her softly. "Am too!" she insisted. "Who says?" Remus countered, eyeing her suspiciously. "Daddy!" Remus shook his head, looking at her sternly. "I do! I say I can!" she shouted.  
  
Remus chuckled. "You are a very determined child, aren't you?" Her response was sticking her tongue out at him. Remus rolled his eyes and summoned her broom. "Come on trouble maker," he said, taking her hand and starting towards the school. "I think you've played enough for right now. Let's go inside and make at least an attempt to stay out of trouble." Tirza rolled her eyes. "That's not any fun," she whined. Remus chuckled. "Sorry kiddo, but if something happens to you or you do something that really makes someone upset, you and I are going to be in a lot of trouble when your father gets back." Tirza scowled. "Are you afraid of my daddy?" she asked, teasingly. Remus just laughed and led her to his chambers.  
  
The half and hour left until supper passed uneventfully, and Remus was grateful that it did. He certainly didn't want Tirza to get everyone into an uproar, but that seemed to be her goal. Thankfully, she settled down and watched Star Trek until supper, which Remus watched with her and actually enjoyed, especially now that he understood some of her excuses from earlier. Tirza giggled and pointed out her favorites and showed him her favorite episodes, the one with the tribbles. Remus enjoyed watching with her and enjoyed being with her; she was like a niece. But he was starting to see what Severus had been talking about; he suddenly felt a great deal of sympathy for Severus, thinking of all the things Tirza must have put him through. Tirza sat at the table in the Great Hall, her arms crossed over her chest, glaring dangerously at Remus. "I AM NOT EATING THAT!" she yelled. Remus knew that she would in fact eat her supper, because he had seen her eat it before. "I want cake," she insisted. Remus was ignoring her and eating his own supper, while she whined about wanting cake. "I WANT CAKE AND I WANT IT NOW!" she screamed. Dumbledore patted her shoulder. "Now dear, at least eat some of your supper first or you'll get a tummy ache," he tried to reason with her. She shook her head defiantly no. After a few more tries at persuading her, Dumbledore gave up and returned to eating his own meal. Frustrated that nobody was listening to her and doing what she wanted, in a moment of pure temper tantrum, picked her plate up and chucked it, food and all, towards the Slytherin table.  
  
Remus turned a stern look towards her and stood up. "Alright, if you don't want to eat, supper is over," he told her calmly, but firmly. He took her hand and led her from the Great Hall, back to his chambers. Once they returned to his chambers, Tirza stomped over to the couch and jumped on it. Remus sighed and sat down beside her. "You know, I don't ever think I've seen you act this way before," he commented gently. "Throwing a tantrum over food like a two-year-old? That's not the Tirza I know." She giggled as she remembered the way the Slytherins had ducked when she chucked her plate towards them, but a frown quickly returned to her face. "This isn't the way it's supposed to go," she said grumpily. Remus chuckled and ruffled her hair. "And how is it supposed to go?" She sighed. "You're supposed to let me do whatever I want because I'm cute and because you're cool," she informed him. Remus chuckled and Tirza rolled her eyes. "Sorry, no can do. You run wild and somebody is going to tell your dad when he gets back. There's having fun and then there's getting yourself into trouble and I don't want to see you in trouble," he told her. "I don't care," she retorted. "Uh-huh," he said sarcastically. She ignored him and flipped on Star Trek again.  
  
"So what time do you go to bed?" Remus asked later. "Or should I go ask grandpa?" Tirza giggled. "Daddy makes me go to bed at nine-thirty usually, but on Friday nights I can stay up as late as I want," she told him. Remus nodded, then stood up. "I see I'll have to go ask grandpa." Tirza sighed and tugged on his hand. "Okay, okay; nine-thirty unless I'm really upset. But when I go to bed, if I can't sleep, I do get to watch TV." Remus smiled and sat back down. "That sounds more like it." At nine, Tirza got ready for bed, then plopped back down on the couch, strangely quiet. "Hey," Remus said, sitting beside her. "You okay?" Tirza shrugged. "Can I snuggle with you for a little while? Please?" she asked quietly. Remus smiled and patted his lap; Tirza's little face lit up and she crawled onto his lap, relaxing her head against his chest. "You feeling lonely?" he asked his arm around her. Tirza shook her head no. "Just in a snuggly mood," she told him. "You know, daddy always reads me bedtime stories." Remus chuckled. "And I suppose you'd like me to read to you too." She nodded and hopped off his lap to get her book, then crawled back into his lap and opened it to her favorite fairytale from her book: The Twelve Dancing Princesses.  
  
Sometime after one o'clock in the morning, Tirza sat straight up in her cot, breathing fast, sweating. She had had a nightmare; not one of the bad ones, but still a nightmare. It took her a moment to realize where she was and remember that her father was not there. She was scared from her nightmare, but unsure of what to do. She wanted more then anything at the moment to have her daddy, but since she couldn't, she could settle for being cuddled. She remembered Remus had let her sit on his lap earlier, but was a little shy about going and asking if she could snuggle with him for a while. She lay back down and tried to go to sleep, but she was frightened. Finally she decided that she might as well ask if she could snuffle with Remus for a while and crawled out of bed.  
  
Remus had thoughtfully left a nightlight on in the living room for her, in case she got up then she'd be able to see. Tirza was very thankful for the nightlight as she made her way to Remus' bedroom. She stood at the door, again feeling shy, but pushed the feeling aside and quietly entered the bedroom. Remus was sound asleep, snoring slightly in fact. His snores made her giggle slightly, which did not go unheard by Remus' sensitive ears. He sat up in bed, looking around for the source of the noise. Tirza stood there for a moment before his eyes focused on her. "Tirza?" he asked sleepily. "Yeah," she answered softly. "Are okay? Did you need something?" She nodded and suddenly jumped onto his bed and into his arms. "I had a bad dream and daddy always lets me sleep with him when I have bad dreams; can I snuggle with you for a while?" Remus smiled and chuckled softly; he was relieved it was something as trivial as needing some comforting. "Uh, sure," he said. He grabbed a spare blanket and wrapped her up in it, as his room was cold.  
  
Tirza yawned and rested in his strong arms. "Should we go sit on your bed?" he asked, not wanting her to get cold. She nodded and Remus carried her into the spare room. He sat on the cot and leaned against the wall, then positioned her on his lap, his arms encircling her. "Anything else I can do for you?" "No," Tirza told him. "This is good." She yawned again and leaned her head against him, closing her eyes. He sat there, holding her, but was unsure if she wanted him to talk to her or not, so he just held her; within ten minutes, she was fast asleep. Remus chuckled softly and carefully stood up, then put her into the cot, covering her with the blankets; she was really a cute little kid. He brushed some of her wild hair from out of her eyes, smiled at the sleeping little girl, and then went back to bed.  
  
The next day was Saturday and Remus allowed Tirza to sleep, seeing no need to wake her up early for breakfast when he could have the house elves bring her some when she awoke. Just before flooing the kitchens for his own breakfast, Sirius showed up for another visit. The two men talked and ate a hearty breakfast while Tirza slept. Around ten o'clock she woke up and sleepily walked into the living room, her curls wild, bouncing all over the place. "Whoa, is there a person under all that hair?" Sirius teased. Tirza rubbed her eyes and looked up at Sirius. When she spotted him, she smiled, then stuck her tongue out at him and jumped on the other end of the couch. "Good morning," Remus greeted her. "I HATE morning people," she grumbled. Sirius and Remus burst out laughing. "Just like your dad," Sirius told her. She curled up into a ball opposite him on the couch and closed her eyes. Remus came over and set her back up. "Hey, you've slept a good long time; don't you think it's time to be up and about?" he asked. Tirza batted at him with her hand and slumped back over into a ball.  
  
"Coffee," Tirza croaked. Remus handed her a glass of milk. "I want coffee," she replied, attempting to hand him back the milk. Remus shook his head. "Nope, sorry kiddo. Milk, juice, hot chocolate, tea, but no coffee." Tirza stuck her tongue out at him and poured the milk out on the floor. "Tirza, be nice; I'd like to have some fun with you today, but not if you're going to be cranky," Remus told her, cleaning up the mess. She rolled her eyes and sat up, reaching for some left over donuts from his and Sirius' breakfast. "Can we have a water balloon fight Uncle Remus?" she asked hopefully. Sirius' eyes twinkled. "I'm game. How about you Uncle Remus?" Sirius asked teasingly. "Sure. Have some breakfast and the three of us can have a water fight."  
  
A/N: Well, she hasn't driven Remus too crazy yet, but she will!! I'll have the next part up by tomorrow night, so stay tuned!  
  
PadfootPuppy: Well, I have a confession to make: I adored princess stuff at ten and still do know. My guest bedroom is all Disney Princess. And I, like Tirza, swore badly at that age, so that if what I get it from.  
  
WindchesterLady: Well, you got a ways to catch up, but I'm glad to have you along for Tirza's story! Hope you continue to enjoy! And I would LOVE it if you could email me that song! Thanks for offering!!  
  
Fire'N'Ice: You're not the only one who has been complaining about ff.net. Lots of people seem to be having trouble. Snape in pink is a GREAT mental image... I had so much laughter while writing that last chappie and these ones with Remus as well. It will be lots of fun seeing Remus lose it with Tirza!  
  
WatiWat: Glad you like the story, keep checking back!  
  
Raclswt: I wish I could do those pranks too! It would be so much fun to do that stuff in real life! And poor Snape, dressed in pink!!  
  
Kenomee: Well, give Tirza time and she won't have to steal wands anymore! Her first year at Hogwarts will be such a blast!! So far Remus is being the epitome of patience, but he's still got two full days and lots of stuff to deal with...  
  
Luinthoron: Poor Hogwarts! An April Fools Day that will live in infamy!  
  
MissLKid: Thanks for letting me know about the chapters being switched; I'll have to look into fixing that.... Grrrrr  
  
Venus: Glad you had a good laugh! Lots of fun things coming up! I will email you soon!  
  
Oasis gir: Oh yes, Tirza will be MEGA trouble for poor Remus... she'd have to be to make someone like him lose patience! You just wait and see what else she comes up with!! XOXO Kerry  
  
Weasleyweasle: Yes, very poor pink Snapey, and very poor Remus! And yes, there are McDonald's in England, though Snape wouldn't have heard of them and there certainly wouldn't be any in Hogsmeade!  
  
Sapphire: Glad you liked it!  
  
MadameMoony: Happy that you are enjoying it!  
  
SecretKeeper: Remus will certainly need the forces with him!  
  
Alrick: Snuffles will definitely fit in, at least for the Saturday. After Remus loses it, Tirza and he will make up before Snape gets back; but it will be amazing that Remus lasts as long as he does before losing it!  
  
And if anyone is interested in some drawing of Tirza, please email: Potter-Snape at: DisneyCP2002@aol.com Slytherin Kid at: blackdragon_mage@yahoo.com 


	87. A Weekend With Uncle Remus 2

After a quick breakfast, Tirza dressed and attempted to tame her wild curls. "Come on, there's an old room in the dungeons we can use," she told Sirius and Remus. She filled every balloon she could find with water and with Sirius in his Snuffles form, the three of them headed down to the dungeons. Remus put a silencing charm on the room and Sirius transformed back into his human form. Just as he transformed back, Tirza splashed a water balloon right on his head. Sirius laughed. "Get her!" he told Remus. Tirza attempted to dodge Remus, but he was too quick for her and caught her, holding her still while Sirius burst one over her head. She squealed and wriggled away, chucking one at Remus, which got him square in the face. Both men threw balloons back, but she ducked behind a book shelf and laughed; they couldn't get her back here! The next thing she knew, the bookcase disappeared and she was a prime target for several balloons before she could get her hands on some to throw back.  
  
Once the balloons ran out, Remus used his wand to create more. The water balloon fight continued for nearly an hour and all three participants were soaked to the skin, but laughing. Tirza jumped on Remus' back as they left the dungeons. "Piggy back ride," she said. He laughed and allowed her to ride on his back up to his chambers, where they all dried their clothes. "Can we eat lunch outside? Please?" Remus shook his head no. "Sirius would have to stay as Snuffles outside and that wouldn't be fair to him." Tirza scowled and stomped. "I don't care! I want a picnic outside." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Cute kid," he mumbled. "Shut up!" Tirza told him, stomping her feet. "I WANNA EAT OUTSIDE!" she yelled. "Tirza, look, I want to have fun with you, but we won't have any fun if you're acting like a toddler. Let's eat inside and then we can go play outside," Remus told her with a tiny, barely even noticeable edge to his voice. "Fine," she said plopping on the couch. "But I'm not happy."  
  
Remus flooed the kitchens for their lunches and Tirza turned on Star Trek. "Here, you go," Remus said, handing her a plate when their food arrived. "I don't like this stuff," she told him, setting the plate on the floor. "Tirza, what's up with you?" he said, sitting down beside her. "Nothing; just not hungry," she told him. "You skip meals too often; you're going to make yourself sick. Come on; at least eat half of it before we go outside." Remus smiled at her and held her plate out to her. "I'm not hungry and you can't make me be hungry," she retorted angrily. "You're right, I can't force you to be hungry; but I don't want you to be sick. So just eat half of it and I won't bug you about it again." She angrily grabbed the plate and dumped the food right on his lap, not caring if any of it was hot or not. She jumped out the couch and started stomping towards the room where her things were at.  
  
"Not so fast," Remus said, annoyance becoming evident in his voice. Tirza ignored him, so he pulled out his wand. "Accio Tirza," he said. She folded her arms over her chest as she was floated back to him. "I hate that," she growled. "That was very rude Tirza; if that food had been hot you could have burned me," Remus scolded. She shrugged and he released her from the charm. "Alright Tirza, have it your way. If you're going to act like a two- year-old then go stand in the corner for a time out," Remus told her. Tirza stared at him for a moment, and then burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh my god, that is too good! You are funny uncle Remus!" Sirius rolled his eyes and continued eating his lunch. "Tirza, I'm not joking. I mean it; that was not at all nice and you really haven't been acting very good ever since your dad left," Remus replied. A deadly look came over her face. "You can't make me stand in the corner like a baby!" she spat back. "I won't! I won't! I won't!" Remus sighed and with a flick of his wand deposited her in the corner, face towards the wall. "THIS IS CRAZY!" she screamed, thoroughly infuriated. "It's not meant to be crazy Tirza," he told her softly. "Just take like ten minutes to calm down and become the sweet little girl who has everyone around here wrapped around her little finger, alright?" "Finger huh?" Tirza said to herself; she flipped Remus off. He didn't see, but Sirius did and shook his head. The kid was being annoying, but it amusing as well.  
  
Ten minutes passed slowly for both Tirza and Remus. Tirza was angry and Remus felt bad, wondering if he had done something that had upset her that he didn't realize had; Tirza was incredibly sensitive. As soon as the ten minutes was done, Remus released the charm that had held her there and motioned for her to come over to him. Instead of going to him, Tirza turned and stalked from the room. The men sighed and Sirius transformed into Snuffles so he could follow Remus to go look for her. "Little spitfire," Remus said to himself, shaking his head. He wondered how Severus managed to stay as patient with her as he did if Tirza acted this way all the time; even Remus himself was beginning to get frustrated.  
  
Tirza stalked outside, chewing viciously on some bubble gum from the pack in her pocket. "Tirza!" Remus yelled. She stopped and waited for him to catch up to her. "Tirza, will you please come in and eat something? I really don't like having to get after you all time; can't you cooperate just a little?" he asked. Tirza scrunched up her face in thought for a moment. "If I eat my lunch, can I go flying afterwards?" she asked sweetly. Remus nodded. "Sure; come back inside and eat and then you can fly around." Smiling brightly, Tirza followed Remus and Snuffles back inside. Another plate was brought by the house elves and Tirza ate the majority of her lunch. "Good enough?" she asked. "I'm really full," she told him. Remus smiled and ruffled her hair. "That's great; you go get your broom and I'll meet you outside.  
  
To make Snuffles appear as more like a pet, he should up outside with Remus wearing a collar and leash. It was a magic leash that would stretch as far as Remus would allow it to and he hated doing that to a friend, but they had to keep up the appearance that Snuffles was kind of Remus' pet. Tirza waved and ran over to them; just as she neared them, a funny idea struck her. When Remus wasn't looking, she stuffed most of her pack of bubble gum into her mouth and chewed it, then carefully spread it on the underside of Snuffle's collar, making it stick to his fur. Tirza giggled a sound Remus was happy to hear. "What's funny?" he asked with a smile. She smiled back at him. "I just love flying; it's my most favorite thing ever!!" They walked to the empty quidditch field and Tirza took off on her broom, zooming around.  
  
She flew around and even Remus joined her for a while, while Snuffles barked and ran around on the ground below them. He allowed her to play until just before dark and the three of them headed back inside. "I'm gonna go take a shower," Tirza told Remus and quickly headed for the bathroom. Once inside, she located his shampoo dumped a homemade hair dye into the bottle; one time she and Amy had discovered that if you mixed jello powder or kool-aid powder with shampoo, you could dye your hair for a while (totally made up, lol!). She giggled to herself, and then took her shower.  
  
"Did you do this?" Remus demanded. He held up the collar, which was coated with gum. She looked back and forth between Sirius and Remus; neither of them looked particularly pleased with her. "Hey, it was a joke okay? Don't flip out," she told them nonchalantly. "Tirza! How dare you do that to me! You're old enough to know better then that! How would you feel if I did that to you?" Sirius demanded. Tirza shrugged. "Who taught you to be that way? Not even your father is that bad!" Tirza scowled. "As if YOU should talk Padfoot!" she yelled back. Before he could respond, she kicked him hard in the shin. "And THAT's for talking bad about my daddy!" she shouted. "Alright young lady, that's enough from you," Remus told her, pointing towards the corner again. "Fuck that!" she yelled. "I am NOT standing in the corner like some stupid baby again!"  
  
Remus ignored her yells and again magically placed her in the corner. "And watch your mouth or I'll wash it out," he warned. "I'm allergic to soap dumb ass!" she spat back. "Tirza, don't push me," Remus warned, his voice low. "I'm getting sick of these temper tantrums of yours. And for your information, your father told me where in your chambers I could find the soap that you are not allergic too." Tirza growled and stomped her foot. "Fucking conspiracy," she mumbled. Remus went over to the corner and turned her around to face him. "I mean it," he warned her quietly. "I don't want to wash your mouth out, but I will if you don't clean up your language, understood?" Tirza scowled, but nodded and he turned her back around to face the wall, where she would stay for the next half hour.  
  
"Apologize to Sirius," Remus told her quietly. She nodded. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely. Sirius smiled and ruffled her hair. "It's alright; it wasn't nice, but it won't kill me either. And you're right; I shouldn't say things against your father." Tirza smiled. "Can I watch Star Trek now, please?" she asked Remus. He nodded, glad that she appeared to be back to her normal self. She bounded over to the TV and turned on the tribble episode again.  
  
Supper went uneventfully and Remus was relieved. After eating and saying goodbye to Sirius, he headed in to take a shower. Tirza giggled to herself as she changed into her nightgown to get more comfortable. Remus had no idea she had put that stuff in his shampoo and she figured he'd look great in purple hair! She settled onto the couch with her fairytale book, giggling. Nearly twenty minutes later, Tirza heard a shout from inside the bathroom and knew Remus had just looked in the mirror at his modified hair. He came out of the bathroom and Tirza thought he was crying. "I'm sorry uncle Remus; I didn't mean to make you cry!" Remus wasn't crying, he was laughing so hard that his eyes were watering. "I never suspected a thing! I should have when you went in for your shower," Remus told her. Tirza giggled, and then shrieked as Remus came towards her. He started tickling her, laughing until they were both out of breath. "There, we're all even now," he told her. "Wanna watch I Dream of Jeannie?" Tirza asked. "Then you'll know where I got Jinn Jinn's name from." Remus nodded and Tirza got the video, the special one with all the Jinn Jinn episodes and popped it in the VCR.  
  
Remus laughed along with Tirza as Jinn Jinn the Genie Dog ripped up uniforms and wrecked offices and disappeared while people were talking to him, giving the poor NASA people a terrible time. When the video was over, Tirza took it out and returned it to her overnight bag, then came out with another. "Wanna watch some more?" she asked hopefully. Remus shook it head. "It's already almost ten o'clock. Time for bed," he told her. Tirza threw the tape on the floor and dropped to the floor. She began rolling around, kicking, banging her fists and screaming. Remus walked to his bookshelf and grabbed a book, then sat down and started reading. He hoped if he ignored her that she would stop.  
  
A full five minutes later, Tirza was still rolling around, screaming and kicking in a full blown temper tantrum. "I WON'T GO TO BED! I WANNA STAY UP! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO TO BED!" Remus' head was starting to pound from her yelling and banging and he had finally had enough. "Tirza that is ENOUGH!" Remus stated very firmly. "I WONT GO TO BED! YOU SHUT UP!" she screamed. "Tirza Jade Snape you will go to bed and you will go immediately" Remus snapped, losing all his cool. "You have misbehaved all day and you need to go to sleep." "FUCK YOU!" she yelled, continuing to bang on the floor. "Enough! Accio Tirza" Remus growled holding out his arms.  
  
Tirza stopped yelling, her eyes growing wide, wondering what he was going to do. "Young lady you have been repeatedly warned and I hate to do this but I have no choice" Remus said as he raised his hand. Tirza screamed as his hand swatted her bottom hard. "You can't spank me!!!" she yelled. "You're not allowed!!!" "Don't go there missy" Remus said as he swatted again "Your father gave me permission that night a few weeks ago and again when he left. You have been worse then I have ever seen you and this was my last resort" "fuck you!" she screamed and began hitting his leg with her fists. "You lemme go!!" "DO NOT make me put you in a body bind young lady" Remus snapped as he spanked her harder trying to get through to her.  
  
She started crying when she realized that she couldn't get away, but continued to swear at him. "Stop it you son of a bitch!" "Last warning before the soap young lady" Remus stated as he gave her another swat. "Your language and your attitude MUST stop" "Fuck you!" she screamed defiantly. "Accio Special Soap" Remus said and waited. "NOOOO!" Tirza shrieked. "Open mouth please" Remus demanded as he put the soapy rag close to her mouth. "I'm sorry," she said through clenched teeth. "Please don't!" "Easy way or hard way dear your choice" Remus said again holding out the rag. She shook her head no; she HATED getting her mouth washed out. "Fine I can wait but I promise you this if you don't open up now I will make it ten times worse on you" Remus stated crossing his arms and staring at her daringly. He had already spanked her and she didn't think he would again, so she shook her head no.  
  
Remus just stared at her without letting her go. He wasn't about to be outwitted by a 10 year old who had been a pain in the butt all day. Tirza continued to keep her mouth closed; three whole minutes slowly passed. "I'm more stubborner then you," she said through clenched teeth. "You can't make me." "Wanna bet?" Remus said as he began to tickle her. Despite herself, Tirza giggled and her mouth opened wide. "Sorry to do this" Remus said as he swipped her mouth out a couple of times. She coughed and started to cry again. "There now what do you have to say for yourself," Remus sighed as he put away his stuff. She ran to the bathroom and rinsed her mouth out, then ran out and threw herself into Remus' arms.  
  
"Sweetie you know I love you but don't EVER do that again," Remus said as he held her close. She cried on his shoulder for a moment before saying anything. "I'm sorry," she told him, sniffling. "Are you gonna tell my daddy on me?" "What do you think I should do after all you put me through?" Remus asked. She shrugged. "I dunno; but daddy's gonna be really mad and I'm gonna get spanked if you do. And he spanks harder then you." "Well then I won't tell your dad how bad you were but you must promise me that you will behave the rest of the night and tomorrow or I will tell him" Remus promised as he kissed the top of her head. She nodded and hugged him. "I'm sorry I called you bad names," she told him. "And I really don't hate you. I promise I'll be good, but please don't tell." "Good because I really would be sad" Remus sighed.  
  
"You still mad at me?" she asked quietly. "No not anymore" Remus sighed as he pulled her closer. "I'm glad," she told him. "I'm really sorry," she repeated quietly. "You are so special" Remus said "but you really should go to bed because I might have something special planned for tomorrow" "do I have to?" she whined "Do you really wanna miss out on a surprise tomorrow?" Remus questioned. She shook her head no. "Can I have a story first? Please?" "Okay I can do that" Remus replied "You get a story and hop into bed while I finish cleaning up."  
  
The next morning Remus entered the room Tirza's cot was set up in the next morning. She was sound asleep, her curls all over the place. She looked positively angelic. "I hate to wake her up" Remus sighed as he went to the side of the cot "Tirza time to get up" Tirza rolled over and pulled the covers over her head Gee I guess that means I'll just have to eat all these yummy treats myself" Remus said as he walked back toward the doorway "wuh? treats?" she asked sleepily Yeah I told you today would be fun so up and at em" Remus said with a wink as he headed for the living area she tried to get out of the covers and ended up falling right off the bed. "Ouch!" she shouted, rubbing her knee "Now what?" Remus questioned walking back in the room "I fell outta the stupid bed and hurt my knee," she said. "I'm really clumsy sometimes," she told him  
  
"You may be clumsy but your still cute" Remus said as he walked over and scooped her up "ya wanna kiss my knee?" she asked, a silly little smile on her face. "daddy always does, but not when other people are around, cuz he gets embarrassed," she told him with a giggle "Hummm....Interesting idea" Remus said as he carried her toward the bathroom "How bout we clean up the knee then I'll kiss it and then we'll go see what treats are on the table" Tirza nodded, giggling. "Is there chocolate?" she asked as Remus washed the scrape on her knee. "Of course" Remus grinned as he kissed her knee and then scooped her up again  
  
She giggled as he plopped her onto the couch and her eyes went wide as she saw all the goodies. "Oooh!" "First ya gotta eat the healthy stuff then we can dig into all the sweets" Remus said as he placed a plate of extra special pancakes in front of her. "Chocolate chip pancakes? How'd you know they were my favorite? She asked, giving him a hug. "I figured they would be, considering how much you love pancakes," Remus replied as he dug into his own blueberry pancakes. She happily ate her pancakes so fast that she was practically inhaling them. "Now can I have treat?" she asked. "Did you finish your milk and juice?" Remus questioned as he polished off his pancakes. "Milk yes, juice no," she told him. "Okay, then you can have a few sweets, but remember they have to last all day. Remus sighed as she grabbed two handfuls.  
  
"Nah, give me five minutes and they'll be gone," she told him, licking the chocolate frosting off a pastry. "Go ahead, make yourself sick. But I'll be the only one enjoying a fabulous lunch." Remus grinned, hoping the ploy would work. Tirza quickly put a handful of goodies back. "What's for lunch?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "You'll see but how about some flying first?" Remus asked, standing and heading for the door.  
  
After an hour of flying, Remus called out to Tirza. "You ready for a little road trip?" "Road trip like a car? Can I drive?" Tirza asked as she dismounted her broom. "Cute girl!  
  
Remus replied with a laugh. "No, we are going to walk down the road to Hogsmeade and see what happens." "You wanna buy me a car for my sixteenth birthday?" Tirza asked sweetly while they walked. "I'd love you forever and ever!" "Funny, but no. You won't need a car here at Hogwarts," he assured her. "What if I want one?" Tirza pestered. "Like a magic one that flies like the absent minded professor?" "Tirza, you will learn to apparate and floo correctly; I don't think a car would be in your best interest." Remus sighed in relief as he spotted the town of Hogsmeade just up ahead, hoping he could interest her in something that would not require quite so many questions. "Would you buy me a pony then? If you don't, I bet grandpa will if I ask him," she said, giggling. He laughed and pulled her into a nearby shop.  
  
After a full day of shopping and lunch at Madame Rosmerta's, Remus and Tirza headed back to Hogwarts. Remus was holding a bag of treats from Honeydukes and a book about werewolves that Tirza had really wanted. Just as Hogwarts came into view, Severus apparated in front of the gates. "DADDY!" Tirza shrieked and took of running towards him. Severus smiled and scooped her up in his arms and swung her around, making her giggle. "How's my girl?" he asked, kissing her cheek. "I'm good daddy; I had lots of fun with uncle Remus! But I'm glad you're back I missed you." He kissed her again, hugging her close. "I missed you too baby." Remus approached him, a smile on his face. "So how was she for you?" Severus asked. Remus smiled. "She was great," he told Severus. "I'd love to have her again."  
  
A/N: Thanks to Potter-Snape who helped me write the Hogsmeade part and the part where Remus finally loses it, as I was having a combination headache/writer's block. And thanks to BuzzBuzz16, who suggested the idea of Tirza putting gum on Snuffles' collar. And thanks to Obssessedwithbritishpeople for the purple hair for Remus idea! End of school year activities coming up!  
  
Fire'N'Ice: Yes, poor Remus, thinking it would be easy. At least the last day was easy!  
  
Obsessedwithbritishpeople: Thanks for the great idea!!  
  
MadameMoony: You poor thing, no interent access!! Horrors!!! I'd die, I really would! I will do my best to check out your fics!  
  
Luinthoron: Glad you liked it!  
  
LostSoul: Yes, she does seem to drive people insane when she has fun!! Glad you liked it!  
  
Raclswt: Looks like Sevvie won't find out that she was a nasty little kid while he was away. Remus is a great guy to not tell on her... I'm surprised he lasted as long as he did!  
  
Oasis gir: Yes, poor Remus! He lasted quite a while before losing it though! XOXO  
  
WatiWat: Thanks so much for the compliments! They mean a lot to me! Over all, Remus was very patient, much more patient then Snape would have been!  
  
Stay tuned everyone! Hugs, Kerry 


	88. School's Out

End of the term exams came faster then anybody wanted, except perhaps Hermione. Tirza had finished her own tests and had passed with flying colors, but returned to the classroom each morning to help Isabel pack up her things. She sighed, while carefully wrapping a boom box in bubble wrap. "What are you thinking about?" Isabel asked. Tirza sighed again. "I wish you could stay and be my teacher forever." Isabel smiled and wrapped her arms around the little girl. "I wish I could too. But you will have lots of fun going to school here at Hogwarts." "But if you married my daddy you could stay," Tirza pointed out. This time Isabel sighed. "Honey, we've talked about this. Your daddy and I are looking for different things right now. We are good friends, but we can't get married." Tirza nodded and returned the hug. "I know I know. I just wish you would!"  
  
Later that night, Tirza crawled onto Severus' lap and gave him a hug. "Daddy, can I have a sleepover with all my friends before they go home?" "Who would you invite?" Severus questioned. "Everybody! Hermione and lavender and Katie and Beth and Oliver and run and Harry and Neville and Fred and George!" Tirza told him. "NO!" Snape exclaimed "Girls only for a sleepover." Tirza scowled. "Daddy, that's not fair! They'll feel left out!" "The boys can come till it's time for bed but then they have to leave" Snape stated firmly "that's not fair!" she whined "Take it or leave it because I will not back down" Snape sighed  
  
Tirza rolled her eyes. "Fine, the boys can stay and watch movies till late and Hermione sleepover. Can we go get some treats for the party?" "Okay but I need to finish this report first" Snape replied "nope," Tirza announced she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're my prisoner!" she announced "Tirza Jade Snape either let me go or we won't go shopping" Snape growled as he tried to shake her off Tirza giggled. "No! You have to be my prisoner!" she started trying to tickle him "Alright I give up but at least let me put away these things before your rabbit finds them" Snape sighed knowing it was hopeless to fight her Tirza giggled. "Yea I win!!"  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Snape asked a few minutes later she nodded, standing there in her jeans and a t-shirt with grumpy from snow white on it that said I'm Grumpy in red letters she nodded, standing there in her jeans and a t-shirt with grumpy from snow white on it that said I'm Grumpy in red letters How shall we go?" Snape asked "teach me how to apparate!" she begged "teach me how to apparate!" she begged "NO your to young" Snape sighed as he grabbed his broom "apparate! Apparate!" she chanted, bouncing circles around him "Fine we'll apparate but you MUST hold on to me tightly" Snape stated firmly she nodded and jumped into his arms and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Love you," she whispered "I love you" Snape said as they apparated to a hidden place inside a mall in London  
  
Tirza giggled and led him into a grocery store and grabbed a cart, then began filling it with mounds of junk food "Way to much junk" Snape sighed Tirza scowled. "Is not!" "Yes it is and I will not buy all of those" Snape said she stomped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest. "Not fair!" she yelled "You will lower your voice or we will leave immediately" Snape snapped back "daddy, we gotta have all this stuff....there's lots of people and they all like different stuff!" "I'm sure they do but we need more than junk food" Snape said "daddy it's a sleepover not a health food bonanza or something" "I'm not saying we can't have junk food but we do need some good food too" Snape said Tirza rolled her eyes. "Fine," she sighed. "If you're gonna be pissy..." she clapped her hand over her mouth. "Sorry," she mumbled, thinking she had just landed herself in trouble  
  
"One more slip and we'll be home before you can say sleepover" Snape said as he steered the cart toward the next aisle "sleepover," she said, a mischievous little grin on her face "Cute now let's find what we need and leave this place" "you don't like going outside of school, do you?" "Not really" Snape sighed Tirza nodded and reluctantly put away some of the junk food and grabbed some of the more healthy foods that Snape had picked out, like some fruit, pretzels and veggies with dip. When they returned to a secluded spot, Severus shrank the bags of food and they apparated back to the school.  
  
Isabel was leaving two days before the students. The morning that she was scheduled to leave arrived and both she and Tirza were in tears. Tirza clung to her, her arms around Isabel's waist. Isabel blew her nose, then grabbed another tissue and dried Tirza's eyes. "I thought we promised each other we wouldn't cry," she commented. Despite her tears, Tirza giggled. "It's a little late for that," Tirza stated. Isabel laughed and hugged the little girl close. "I love you, you know. And we can owl each other and I'll come visit every once in a while." Tirza nodded. "I know, but I'll miss you." She started crying hard and Severus, who had been watching silently, came over and picked her up. "You're welcome to visit any time," he told Isabel quietly. "I know you and Tirza have become very attached to each other." Isabel blew her nose again and nodded. "Thank you." Tirza stopped crying while they walked Isabel to the gates. Isabel kissed Tirza goodbye, then waved and was gone.  
  
Tirza was feeling particularly miserable as Isabel apparated away. Isabel was leaving and she had been told earlier that day that Remus would not be back to teach DADA her first school year. It wasn't fair, but there was nothing she could do to change things either. The new teachers was some guy named Gilderoy Lockhart, someone famous that nearly all the students and staff were looking forward to meeting; everyone except the Snapes, that is.  
  
"Tirza we're going to be late" Snape yelled through the closed bedroom door. It was the last day of school and the end of the year feast was going to be starting in just a few moments. he didn't hear a response from inside the room; the room seemed totally quiet "Tirza either answer me or I will come in" Snape called again "I warned you" Snape said as he unlocked the door he entered the room to find Tirza fast asleep on the floor, the TV still going "Tirza time to wake up" Snape said gently shaking her "We're gonna be late" she rolled over and chucked molly at him "Do you want to go to the leaving feast or not?" Snape stated getting a little testy she suddenly sat straight up "oh my god, I forgot all about it!" she hurriedly threw on her blue robe and followed Severus to the great hall  
  
"I will meet you at our quarters immediately after the feast" Snape reminded her She nodded and ran over to the Gryffindor table and plopped down beside Oliver Glad you made it" Oliver said as the students quieted down for Dumbledore's speech Oliver let her sit on his lap so she could see better "As the school year comes to an end I must wish our graduating students a fond farewell and a reminder that Hogwarts will always be your home if you need it" Dumbledore began  
  
"To our students who will return next semester, I wish you a safe summer" Dumbledore said "I also wish to inform you that next year you will have a new DADA teacher because Professor Lupin will be on assignment" Tirza's eyes welled up again, but she blinked them away. she had promised Remus she wouldn't make a scene and she wouldn't.....at least not yet "Let the feast begin" Dumbledore says as he claps his hands and food magically appears on the plates Tirza nibbled on her food, awaiting for the house cup to be announced "You know that if you eat faster things will happen quicker" George informs her as he grabs another bite of the delicious food  
  
Tirza stuck her tongue out at him and tossed as roll at his face "Don't start that again" Neville cries as he nearly chokes on his own roll Tirza giggled and launched a spoonful of pudding at him, landing right on the front of his robes "Tirza stop! This is no time for a food fight or do you want your dad to scold you on the last day of school?" Oliver questioned Tirza sighed, but dipped her finger in his bowl of pudding and smeared it on his face. "Okay, I'll be done with food fights now" "Ugh!" Oliver sighed as he wiped off his faced Tirza giggled as he started to tickle her "no fair!' she squealed  
  
"May I have your attention please" Dumbledore called "It is time to award the house cup" Tirza stopped giggling and turned her attention to Dumbledore, crossing her fingers that Gryffindor would win "As most of you know for the last few years Slytherins have won the house cup" Dumbledore began Wild cheering at the Slytherin table erupted "BOOO!" Tirza screamed. Severus shook his head "This year though a change has occurred" Dumbledore interrupted Everyone held their collective breaths Tirza was bouncing on Oliver's lap, waiting excitedly "I think Red and Gold would look nice" Fred whispered to George "With a total of 28 1 points the house cup goes to Gryffindor" Dumbledore all but shouted above the din that erupted. "We won" Harry and Hermione screamed at the same time "OH YEAH!!!!!" Tirza screamed, high filing everyone in sight "Gryffindor rules, Slytherin DROOLS!" she shouted "Calm down! CALM DOWN!" Dumbledore shouted one last time "I would like to again wish you all a wonderful summer and would like to dismiss you from the feast"  
  
"Let's get a move on" Hermione said as they headed toward the doors "If it isn't the whiny baby and her Gryffindor losers" Draco sneered "ooh, I'm gonna kick your butt into warp drive!" Tirza said, storming towards him "Tirza!" Harry and Oliver called after her "Let him be we gotta get to the dungeons before your dad" they finally had to pick her up and carry her to the dungeons  
  
"Well I see all of you made it" Snape sighed as he walked in to a room full of kids They all laughed and Snape moved the tv/vcr into the living room "What are we watching first?" Hermione asked from her place on the floor? "Anything you guys want!" Tirza drug out a big box of her favorite movies "and I'll get the snacks. Though I insist that everyone have at least one healthy snack before all the junk food," Snape said "Uh no girly movies" Fred said as the guys made a face Tirza giggled "jams bond isn't girly," she told the guys. "Things blow up and he kisses the girls and he fights really good and everything!" They all agreed that it sounded like a good movie for them. Snape popped it into the VCR while everyone settled into spots around the room.  
  
Snacks were passed around as they watched Goldfinger, and even Severus sat and watched with the kids. After Goldfinger came You Only Live Twice. The movie ended just after eleven o'clock and Snape flipped the light back on and looked around the room. Katie and Beth had headed back to their rooms around ten before they fell asleep. Neville was snoring on one couch and Hermione was curled up, fast asleep with a pillow on the other. Oliver was sitting in a chair, across from Hermione; he was still awake, as were Ron and Harry and the twins, but Tirza was fast asleep in Oliver's arms. "Thanks professor for having us," The twins said as they headed for the door. "Thanks professor I had a good time," Harry said following the twins out. "Will Hermione be okay?" Ron asked as he looked over at her. Snape nodded. "She was going to stay the night with Tirza anyway. I'll move Tirza to the other couch and get them some blankets." he realized he had just spoken softly. "Now get out of here before I take points away for next year." "Yes sir," Ron squeaked as he all but ran out of the room.  
  
"Sir would you like for me to mover her?" Oliver questioned as he stared at the still form of Tirza. Snape nodded and went to grab some blankets. Oliver picked Tirza up and placed her gently on the other couch. "Thank you Mr. Wood, for all the help you've been with Tirza. She adores you and enjoys your attention more then you'll ever know," Snape said quietly. "I adore her too professor and I am excited about next year" Oliver said as he leaned down and planted a small kiss on her forehead. Snape smiled, but quickly made the smile disappear before Oliver saw. "Good night Mr. Wood" he said, putting a pillow under Hermione's head. "Goodnight Sir" Oliver whispered as he walked out the door and shut it quietly behind him.  
  
The girls slept peacefully in the living room until morning when Snape woke them up for a hurried breakfast. "Daddy, can I please ride the train with them and then come back?" Snape's eyes narrowed in thought for a moment as both girls gave him the sad puppy eyes. It was Minerva's year to ride the train and make sure the kids were all delivered to their parents. "Alright, but don't cause any trouble for Professor McGonagall," he decided finally. The girls high-fived each other and ran to Tirza's room to change. Tirza and Hermione snuck out of the dungeon chambers and met Fred and George in front of the Gryffindor portrait. The twins grinned as they saw the girls coming towards them. "Did you bring them?" Fred asked. Tirza nodded. Hermione groaned. "Tirza, you're not going to do that trick on Draco, are you?" The boys and Tirza nodded, mischievous smirks on their faces. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, but followed them to where the luggage was waiting to be put on the train.  
  
In a few minutes, Tirza had used a stick to remove Draco's boxers and replace them with new, much improved for jokes boxers. A pair was pink and covered in hearts; one said bootylicious across the back; another was white with teddybears; one was yellow with spongebob all over it and last but not least, was a pair of Scooby-Doo boxers. The twins put a spell on the trunk to have it pop open when they wanted it too; the plans was for it to pop open and have the boxers shoot out right as the kids were boarding the train. "Draco is going to kill you," Hermione told Tirza. Tirza giggled and shook her head. "No biggie; besides, Fred and George can protect me so I don't have to fight and get into trouble." Hermione shook her head. "Sometimes you make no sense at all," she muttered.  
  
Before long the kids were boarding the train and trunks and pets were being loaded on. Just as a large group of Slytherins were approaching the train, Draco's trunk burst open and its contents showered all the surrounding students. Draco looked in horror at the boxers that he knew were not his. The kids stared in shock at the strange boxers then burst into laughter. Most were rolling around on the ground, and everyone was pointing at Draco. Laughing loudest of all was Tirza, Fred and George; the three of them were laughing so hard that they were crying. Draco charged towards them, but McGonagall stopped him short. "Trying to lose points for next year already Mr. Malfoy? Collect your..interesting choices of clothing and then take your seat."  
  
"Well Miss Granger I suspect you will make sure Miss Snape behaves right?" Professor McGonagall questioned as they boarded the train "auntie min!" Tirza hissed, embarrassed. Hermione giggled and put her arm around Tirza's shoulders. "Don't worry," Hermione told her "Good now have a good time" Minerva said as she waved them off in a hurry  
  
"Hey Hermione, Tirza join us in here" Ron shouted from an empty compartment halfway up the train "Okay guys" Hermione sighed as she walked into the compartment "but we got to be good so we don't get Tirza into trouble," Hermione stated. The boys and Tirza rolled their eyes. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I never need help to get into trouble" "Can I join you guys?" Oliver questioned from the doorway Tirza nodded happily. "Sure Oliver," Harry waved him in "Thanks guys" Oliver said as he sat down beside Tirza "Where's Neville?" Hermione wondered aloud knowing his penchant for forgetting things "saw him back aways with dean and Seamus" Harry told them "Okay good as long as he's safely aboard we're fine" Hermione sighed as she sat down by Ron  
  
"What do you wanna do on this trip?" Oliver asked Tirza giggled "play pranks on Draco and his big fat goons!" "I'm game" Ron grinned "Me too as long as we don't get into too much trouble" Oliver said Harry nodded and Hermione sighed "What should we do?" Ron asked "If you guys know where to find water, I got balloons," Tirza told them, her eyes wide "Okay!" Ron said as his drug Harry & Oliver from the compartment Tirza followed them and they filled up the balloons "Where is Draco at?" Tirza whispered. "He and his goons usually are in the first compartment after the prefects" Oliver said  
  
Tirza nodded and tiptoed that way. The boys were right behind her. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle looked up as the door of the compartment was slammed open that they were soaked by balloons. Tirza squealed as Draco and Crabbe and Goyle got up to chase them "Run!" Ron and Harry shouted at the same time. They ran back towards their compartment. Tirza tripped over a stray bag and Draco grabbed her legs and started pulling her towards him "Let go" Hermione shouted as she drew her wand Draco drew his and pointed it back at Hermione. Tirza hooked her leg around his and pulled him off balance and he fell to the floor "Get off me" Draco sneered as Goyle fell on top of him and basically freed Tirza  
  
Tirza spit at him and turned around to run back to their compartment......and instead ran into McGonagall. Her eyes went wide, and then she attempted to put a very innocent look on her face "I saw the whole thing" McGonagall stated coolly "I would expect better from ALL of you" "Even me?" Tirza asked sweetly. McGonagall nodded. "You haven't paid much attention to me have ya?" she retorted "Everyone back to your compartments and NOW" Professor McGonagall all but shouted  
  
Tirza took off running back to the compartment. "I got more balloons, want to do it again?" she asked when they returned "NO" They all said in unison Tirza frowned. "Well that's no fun!" "We could show you the rest of the train" Hermione offered "Boring!" Tirza announced, and then giggled. "Anybody hungry? I brought a ton of tootsie rolls and pops" "Sure why not" Ron said She handed out the candy and opened a can of dr. pepper. "Aaah," she said after the first sip. "Nothing like caffeine" "Hey you know what would be fun" Ron said as he finished his 5th tootsie pop "What?" Harry asked "We could put some treats are tainted outside their compartment" Ron suggested Oliver and Hermione groaned. "You know, we all get to go home and our parents will probably never here about this. But Tirza gets to go back to Snape," Oliver pointed out. "Who cares it's my first time on the train and I wanna have fun" Tirza stated  
  
"NO," Oliver told her "Oh come on don't be a spoil sport" George said as he and Fred appeared Oliver ignored them and turned to look Tirza in the eye. "Come on Tirza, let's just play some games. I've got a deck of cards." "NO! I wanna play pranks" Tirza whined "You know you want to Oliver" Fred goaded "Please please please oli?" Tirza begged, using the sad puppy eyes "Okay ONE more and that is it" Oliver stated firmly Tirza gave him a hug, then dug out some more candy for them to taint "This is gonna be so cool" Fred said as he finished hexing some candy Tirza and the boys laughed. Hermione was looking nervous again.  
  
The tainted candy was planted all over the train via Harry's cloak. A half hour later, McGonagall entered the compartment. "don't even bother denying it; the candy is muggle candy" Tirza felt like slapping herself....she should have figured that one out "We're sorry Professor" Hermione whispered looking at the floor Tirza was half way between giggling hysterically and trying to look contrite, which made a very amusing sight "This is my last warning" McGonagall said "If any more pranks are pulled I will report this back to Snape" That caught Tirza's attention and she hastily stopped laughing and nodded. The others nodded as well and McGonagall left "Okay now anyone up for a game of cards" Oliver suggested "poker!" Tirza shouted "We don't have any money" Everyone sighed. Tirza giggled. "I got pennies and that works too" "Okay" Everyone agreed  
  
"We're at the train station" Oliver said as he shook Tirza slightly she had been dozing off and one for the last fifteen minutes, but she woke up when Oliver shook her." We have to get off now" Harry sighed looking out the window at the awaiting families "I'll invite you to come stay sometime this summer, all of you," Tirza told them, starting to sniffle "We can owl each other" Hermione suggested Tirza nodded. "I'll borrow daddy's owl and write to ya lots and lots" "Good cause we'll write back" George stated firmly Tirza smiled "maybe I can come visit you guys too?" "Maybe you can" Ron sighed as he saw his mom waving frantically "Who is this pretty thing" Mrs. Weasley asked "you'll never guess mum," run teased, and Tirza laughed "Hummm she looks like someone I've meet before" Mrs. Weasley said Tirza giggled. "I'm Tirza....Tirza Snape" "Oh my!" Mrs. Weasley said "You do resemble him" "that's okay," Tirza told her. "I kinda like him," she said with a wink "You are sweet" Mrs. Weasley said "You can call me Molly if you wish cause most do or Aunt Molly" Tirza nodded "grandpa was right, he told me you were really nice" "I'm glad he thinks so" Mrs. Weasley said "I think we best be off though because I believe the train is getting ready to leave" Tirza hurriedly hugged everyone goodbye, then ran to where McGonagall was standing, waiting for her "BYE SEE YALL SOON" Tirza yelled as the train pulled away from the station.  
  
A/N: This week has been way too busy! Sorry for the delay in getting this up; headaches and busyness, bad combination. I apologize, but I don't have the time at the moment to respond to reviews, but I will in the next chapter, which should be up Tuesday at the latest. Hugs, Kerry 


	89. Summer Begins

Severus knocked on Tirza's door on Tuesday morning. He chuckled when he received no answer and opened the door. He crossed the room to her bed and rubbed her shoulder. "Wake up baby," he said softly. Tirza rolled over to face him and blinked her eyes; Severus was standing before her, holding a breakfast tray. She yawned and sat up. "What's going on?" she asked sleepily. "I thought perhaps you might like some breakfast in bed," he told her. He smiled and sat down on the bed, holding the tray out to her. She giggled and gave him a smile. "Is this a special day or something?" Tirza asked. "You've never brought me breakfast in bed before." Severus leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Every day with you is a special day; and I thought you might enjoy it." She blew him a kiss and dug into her blueberry pancakes with maple syrup. "I'm going to start packing up the classroom. You can come help if you'd like when you're ready or go play."  
  
Most of the week was spent helping the teacher's pack up their things. Soon it was Friday, the day before the teachers would head home for the summer. Tirza was following Severus to lunch, when he started leading her outside. "Um, what are we doing?" she asked. "We've got a surprise for you," Severus told her. "What is it?" Tirza asked as she bounced along the corridor. "You'll see and quit bouncing your giving me a headache" Snape said with a chuckle. Tirza giggled as her lead her out quite a ways "Close your eyes now," Snape commanded gently. She closed her eyes, but he lightly covered them with his hand anyway. "We're going over this small ledge then you can open your eyes," Snape said as he gently helped her along. Tirza held his hand tightly. "Daddy, what are we doing?" "You'll see," Snape said as he gently helped her down the rest of the way. "Now open your eyes."  
  
"Surprise!" Remus and Dumbledore said at the same time. She opened her eyes and saw them and run over to hug them, then sat beside them on the soft blanket. "I LOVE picnics!" "I knew you did and I figured this would be a great way to end your first year at Hogwarts," Snape said as he hugged her close. "I love you guys!" Tirza told them, lying out on the blanket. "Your dad planned the whole thing," Remus said as he began taking out the food. Tirza jumped up and gave Severus a big hug, before sitting back down  
  
"I'm gonna miss you two so much," she says quietly, sandwiching herself between Remus and Dumbledore. "You two are gonna come visit me right?" "Of course" They both said as they dug into the delicious food. "Let's eat first then we'll play and talk," Severus suggested. All this attachment that Tirza had to Remus rather irked him; he could feel that jealous prick again.  
  
Tirza happily munched on the muggle potato chips that had been bought especially for her. "These are excellent!" Dumbledore declared as he nibbled on the chips as well. "They are quiet good," Severus commented as he took a sip of some muggle soda. "That's the best kind; coke rules!" Tirza told him. "What is coke?" Severus asked as he studied the liquid he was drinking. "Um it's pop," she told him. "And why is it called that?" Severus questioned again. "I don't make pop. Ya wanna know, write them a letter or something," she replied with a giggle. "I just may cause I would like to see if I can reproduce it here" Severus stated. Tirza giggled. "My dad's gonna be a caffeine addict!"  
  
"I hope not because the students can't handle anymore of Snape," Remus laughed as Severus glared daggers at him. Tirza doubled over with laughter and Remus started tickling her. "For your information Mr. know-it-all I would like to be able to reproduce it for Tirza without having to go to great lengths to get it" Snape snapped. "Would my little sunshine maybe come spend a few days this summer with me?" Dumbledore asked when Remus stopped tickling her. "Your father would be welcome to of course." "Sure change the subject," Snape grumbled. "Of course she can Albus although after a few weeks alone with me she may not want me to come."  
  
Tirza giggled and kissed Snape. "Course I want you to come!" She told Severus. "Always." "I'm glad you think so," Snape sighed as he looked at his happy daughter "Ron wrote me yesterday and said his mom said we could come stay at the burrow for a few days when Harry and Hermione are there," Tirza told Snape "I received a letter from Mrs. Weasley yesterday inviting you to come spend the end of summer with them" Snape commented.  
  
"Who's up for a game?" Remus announced as he saw that the conversations were slowing down. "I guess so," Severus said as Tirza d ragged him up from the ground. "What shall we play?" "I dunno. Uncle Remus always knows good games," Tirza said, turning to look at Remus "How about hide and seek or tag?" Remus questioned. "I like tag!" Tirza announced. "Grandpa gonna play too?" "Sure I'm game" Albus said as he got off the ground. Tirza tapped Severus and took off. "Your it daddy!" she squealed as she ran. "I'm what?" Severus questioned as he watched everyone take off. "You're it and that means you gotta tag someone," Remus explained as he raced off. Tirza hoisted herself up a tree. "Can't catch me!" she taunted. Dumbledore and Remus stood there, waiting for Snape to move. "Tirza get down please before you fall" Severus cautioned as he raced over.  
  
"Not until you come tag me!" "If I have to climb up there you'll be sorry," Snape stated as he looked up at her. Tirza stuck her tongue out at Severus. "nah nah na boo boo! You can't get me!" Tirza didn't realize that he was absolutely serious and continued to stay right where she was. Dumbledore and Remus watched tentatively, wondering whether or not Severus was serious. "You're in for it now" Snape sneered as he grabbed her and put her back on the ground. Tirza looked startled at the anger she heard in his voice. "You scared the hell out of me. I can't believe you'd risk your life again!" Snape said as he swatted her bottom a couple of times. Tears welled up in Tirza's eyes and she rubbed her bottom. "I was just playing!" she whined. She started walking away from Snape and Remus came over to her and gathered her in his arms. Snape became livid with jealousy as he saw Remus hug her.  
  
"I asked you to get down and you know better than to disobey me," Snape shot back hotly. Dumbledore put a hand on Severus' shoulder. "Severus, it was part of the game, she didn't realize you were serious," he told the younger wizard softly. "I know but she could have been seriously hurt," Snape stated. Dumbledore shook his head. "I understand, but I don't think Tirza does." Both looked over where Remus was still hugging Tirza, who was sniffling. "You should go explain to her." "Severus she is fine and I think you should apologize," Remus said firmly. "What for?" Severus shot back. "You were wrong in yelling at her because she was just playing and you have really hurt her feelings," Remus said. Dumbledore nodded. "You of all people, Severus, know how sensitive she is. She will understand if you explain it to her."  
  
Severus went over to Tirza who was lying on the blanket again. "Sweetheart I'm sorry for yelling at you but you really scared me," Severus said quietly, kissing her head. "After all that has happened to you this year I don't think I could take anything else." Tirza nodded and threw her arms around Severus' neck. "I'm sorry daddy, I thought you were joking. I woulda come down, but I didn't know you meant it." "I'm sorry I got so mad baby but I just couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to you here at the beginning of summer," Severus sighed as he kissed the top of her head. Tirza giggled. "But I can climb trees, right? If you're watching? You could climb them with me!" she exclaimed. "Yes you can climb trees but I'll stay on the ground and watch you," Severus said as he hugged her close. She smiled and hugged him tight. "Can we play tag again?" she asked. "As long as you say out of trees you can." Sev sighed.  
  
"How about hide and seek this time?" Dumbledore suggested. Tirza giggled and ran off. "You're still it daddy, count to 100!" "Okay 1........100" Severus counted as he hid his eyes. "Ready or not here I come." "Shhhh Tirza you'll give us away," Remus said as Tirza giggled. "I found you!" Snape shouted as he came around the tree they were hiding behind. Tirza giggled and jumped on his back. "I want a piggy back ride, please!" "Sure where to?" Snape asked. Tirza kissed his head. "Anywhere!" she told him happily.  
  
Remus stood back with Dumbledore and watched as Severus raced around with Tirza on his back. "Those too are really cute," Remus commented. "You'll miss her won't you?" Albus questioned. Remus nodded. "Well, let's face it. I'll probably never marry and have kids because of the bite and Tirza makes a great surrogate daughter....I really enjoy being uncle Remus to her. She's a sweetheart." "You never know about that marriage thing," Albus said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"NO don't leave!" Tirza screamed as Remus finished shrinking his bags. "I'll see you soon I promise," Remus said as he dropped down to his knees to give her a bear hug. "Can't daddy and I come too?" she insisted, hugging him tight. "No angel I wish you could but where I'm going is no place for a young lady," Remus sighed as he felt tears come to his eyes. "Tirza, Remus can come visit us anytime he wishes and I promise you can owl him as often as you like," Severus said softly as he tried to pry them apart. "It's not fair!" she shouted, a temper tantrum on the way, her feet stomping. "Either stop that now or we will leave immediately," Severus said in his warning tone. "Angel please don't act this way," Remus said quietly. "I DON"T CARE!" Tirza shouted. "I want him to stay, he has to stay!!!" she continued to stomp.  
  
"I'm leaving," Remus said as he picked up his bags knowing that giving into her temper tantrum would only make things worse. "I love you Tirza," he called as he stepped toward the gates that would leave him to Hogsmeade and points unknown. Severus picked Tirza up and she buried her head in his shoulder. Dumbledore came up beside them and rubbed Tirza's back. "Don't cry sunshine, he'll visit, I know he will." "I told you he could come anytime he wishes and I just bet he'll come visit in the next couple of weeks" Severus said as they turned back toward the castle.  
  
The next day, all of the things Tirza and Severus were taking to Snape Manor were packed and shrunken. Dumbledore was packed up as well, as he was heading to Italy for two weeks vacation. "Now, now, let's not have any tears," Dumbledore said as he picked Tirza up. Tirza sniffled and hugged him close. "I'll miss you grandpa," she told him. He kissed her cheek and cuddled her. "I'll miss you sunshine. But I'll come visit you, two weeks from today and I'll even have a present for you from Italy." At the mention of a present, Tirza smiled. "Really?" Albus nodded and chuckled. "Of course sunshine." He held her close for a few minutes, and then set her back down after one last kiss. "You have fun at your father's big house," he told her. "I love you." A moment later, he had apparated away.  
  
Snape picked Tirza up and held her close. "Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded. "I'll be okay; let's go see your house. Maybe I can help you decorate some stuff!" Severus chuckled. "We'll see," he told her. He grabbed their shrunken luggage and apparated just outside a home that looked more like a castle, built out of bricks. It wasn't as big as Hogwarts, but was still much larger then any home Tirza had ever seen. "Wow, you live HERE?" Severus chuckled. "Well, it's not incredibly large, only forty rooms, but its home," he told her. "FORTY ROOMS?!?!" Tirza shouted. She took off and ran towards the door.  
  
Four hours later, Tirza had combed every room in the house. She had discovered the kitchen and met the house elves; she found the library and marveled at the walls lined floor to ceiling with books. There were many bedrooms, a huge attic, a very sophisticated dining room, two living rooms, two offices and five bathrooms. The yard was a lush green paradise, complete with a pond and a hammock in the back. Her father's room, unsurprisingly was done in a forest green. The other bedrooms mostly were empty or full of sheet covered furniture. "You can pick any bedroom you like," Severus told her. He was thankful that the excitement of exploring the house was keeping her from missing her friends. She carefully examined all the bedrooms and finally chose one on the same floor as her father's, the third floor. It had a window seat that looked out over the backyard with lots of windows that filled the room with sunlight.  
  
There was already a large brass bed in the room, along with a chest of drawers. Severus pulled out his wand and smiled at Tirza. "Just tell me how you want it." She giggled and looked around the room. "Can I have wall paper with the Cinderella glass slippers?" Wallpaper in a soft blue hue, decorated with strings of pearls and glittering glass slippers appeared on the wall. "Can I keep the wood floors?" Tirza asked. "Alright, let me fix them up for you," Severus said. The dusty, dirty, rough wooden floor became smooth and shining. Before long, lacy blue curtains adorned the windows, the window seat had a soft blue pad on it along with a glass slipper shaped pillow. A blue comforter with pumpkin coaches, glass slippers and Cinderella with her fairy godmother appeared on the bed, along with baby blue pillowcases with Princess written in gold lettering. Shelves went up on a wall for her videos, books and collector barbies. A glass slipper lamp sat on her desk that was decorated with pictures of Tirza and her family and friends. Posters of movies covered the walls and a stuffed chair shaped like a glass slipper sat beside the shelves.  
  
"Come on, let's get some lunch," Severus said, taking Tirza back down to the kitchens. The dining room was too formal to eat in all the time, so they sat at a small table in the kitchen and ate the good food that the elves had prepared for them. "Daddy, what do you do with the attic?" "Storage," he told her quickly. Tirza shrugged and went back to eating. Little did she know that Severus had a big surprise in store for her!  
  
"Wheeeeeee!" Tirza squealed. At her giggled, Snape looked up from the Daily Prophet and saw her sliding down the banister of the large staircase. He caught her in his arms as she reached the end. "You're going to break something doing that," he told her. Tirza giggled. "And most likely me if you fall on me," he added. "But daddy, I've ALWAYS wanted to do that! Can't I still do it?" Severus sighed and sat down with her on his lap. "Only if you tell me so I can have the area covered with some soft pads in case you fall, alright?" she nodded. "Dude, you are so cool!" she told him. He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Are you ready for bed?" She nodded. "But I'm not tired yet," Tirza told him, and then yawned. Severus kissed her forehead and carried her up to her room.  
  
"Tirza, I have a surprise for you," Severus told her the next morning. Tirza's eyes twinkled in excitement. "What is it? What is it?" she asked, bouncing around the table. "Stop bouncing and come with me." She followed him up the large staircase, all the way up to the attic. The door was no longer the plain, dark wood that it had been the day before. It was now covered in glittery stars and butterflies whose wings actually fluttered, with the words Tirza's Play House written in sparkling letters. Her dark eyes grew wide and Severus flung the door open. What Tirza saw set her to bouncing and hugging Severus at the same time. The large attic had been transformed into every little girl's dream of a play house. There was a sink with working water and a large china tea set in a miniature cabinet.  
  
A set of bunk beds sat in one corner of the room and a miniature couch and dining table set was there as well. There were doll cradles and a doll high chair and playpen. There was a working stove like the old fashioned ones used in the days of little house on the prairie; it didn't get hot enough to burn, but was bewitched to warm up any food placed on or in it. A closet filled with shelves and pegs held all her dress up clothes and shoes and a fancy vanity with its own stool held her make-up and jewelry. "Oh my god, this is so cool!" Tirza exclaimed as she jumped into Severus' arms. "You did all this just for me?" He nodded and kissed her head. "Somebody told me how much little girls adored playhouses," Severus told her. She giggled. "Grandpa told you, didn't he?" "Yes, he mentioned it; several times in fact." He opened up a cupboard and Tirza saw that all of her favorite muggle snacks and pop and candy were in there, as well as some fancy drinks that she could use for tea parties; there was even a place for her many board games. "You're the bestest daddy ever," Tirza said, kissing his cheek. And she would show him that too, as Father's Day was just around the corner and she had BIG plans in mind for that day!  
  
A/N: Father's Day is next, a visit from Grandpa and lots more fun coming up next! Stay tuned! Oh, if anyone would like me to email them the new chapters directly so they can review later and not have to fuss with FF.net except for reviews, email me and let me know! (medjaigurl@aol.com) I also got two flames, but you know what, I have over 700 reviews and readers that love the story, so I say (sticks out tongue).  
  
Madame Moony: Thanks again for reviewing. It is sweet that Tirza and Hermione are close.  
  
Devil of devastation: Welcome to the story and thanks for the review! Hope you will continue to enjoy it!  
  
Fire 'N' Ice: She's starting to adjust to things better, getting her life to be a little less confusing and it's brining out her very great sense of humor. Well, she better be good some of the time or poor Severus will go crazy!  
  
Harriet Potter: I plan on continuing for quite a while, don't you worry!  
  
Miss L Kid: Hope to have next part up by Thursday, but will be up Saturday morning at the latest; gotta read the new Harry Potter!  
  
Kenomee: Expect an invasion by the trio and Tirza will spend a few days at the burrow. Poor Severus when the trio comes, hee hee hee. And her birthday is August 19th (my wedding day!) and will be a blast!  
  
Oasis Gir: Tirza is certainly a lovable little spaz! You ALMOST feel bad for Draco; ALMOST.  
  
Sapphire: Nope, Snape wasn't told about the things on the train; she has to get away with things every once in a while!  
  
CapriceAnn: Thanks!  
  
Obsessedwithbritishpeople: There is lots of fun and adventure coming up for our darling Tirza! Some of it may land her in big trouble with Snape, but she'll have a lot of fun. And for those of you who are sad that Isabel and Snape didn't get together, don't worry; another prominent character will definitely get hooked up with someone! I've had lots of fun chatting with you!  
  
Venus: Glad you liked!  
  
LostSoul: All in all, I think Remus did a good job. I don't think I even would have lasted as long as he did! He is the King of Patience!  
  
CrazyBlonde: Thanks for the compliments! I never thought I was a very good writer and then all my reviewers started telling me I was, LOL! Tirza will be getting a wand just before school starts.  
  
TrekFear: Well, no plans for a Canadian character at the moment, but I will keep it in mind. Welcome to the story and thanks for reviewing! Hope you will keep enjoying it!  
  
Luinthoron: Glad you liked it!  
  
Severus Snape: Glad you liked it! Wait until Tirza gets the Austin Powers trilogy for her birthday from AJ... Snape will go nuts!  
  
Hugs to all! Love, Kerry 


	90. Father's Day

Days seemed to fly by at as Tirza explored the manor from top to bottom and spent countless hours each day playing in her attic playhouse. Father's Day was quickly approaching and was in fact only two days away. Tirza had convinced Severus early after their arrival at the manor that they needed a swimming pool for when it got hot. He had initially refused, but when the heat did hit, he relented and ended up enjoying the pool just as much as Tirza. Tirza had already been swimming twice today and was in the mood to go flying and Severus seemed to be busy, as he had been hiding away in his office for the last few hours.  
  
"Daddy, can I go flying?" Tirza yelled in the general direction of Snape's office. "Be back in two hours," Snape replied, distracted and not really listening to what she was saying. His giving her permission to fly on her own struck her as odd, but Tirza just shrugged it off and headed outside with her broom. She started to play an imaginary game of quidditch and was deeply involved in the make believe game, when a voice behind her spoke up. "And where is your father?" Tirza screamed in surprise and almost lost her balance on the broom. She started to yell as she turned around to face whoever had scared her, then stopped. "Grandpa!" she shouted. Dumbledore smiled. "Let's get down sunshine," he told her. Tirza followed him down to the ground, and then threw her arms around him. Dumbledore hugged her close for a moment. "Should we go inside and get some lunch?" he asked.  
  
Tirza nodded and led him inside. "Daddy!!!!!!" she shouted. Severus grumbled to himself before he left his office and spotted Dumbledore with Tirza. "Grandpa's here! Grandpa's here!" she was chanting, bouncing around the older wizard. Severus chuckled, but Dumbledore looked rather grave. "Severus, did you know Tirza was outside flying by herself?" Snape looked shocked. "So that is what you asked," he mused. "Weren't you listening?" Tirza asked. Severus shook his head. "I received a rather distressing letter; several of my relatives will be invading us in July so they can meet you." Dumbledore chuckled. "They aren't really as bad as your father thinks they are," he whispered to Tirza. Tirza giggled. "Do they have kids?" Severus nodded. "Woodworth and his wife have a child, a little girl; definitely not the best looking child." Tirza giggled. "Daddy, that's not nice," she told him through her laughter.  
  
"How about some lunch?" Dumbledore asked. Tirza sighed. "Ask him," she said, pointing at Severus. "I'm not allowed to play in the kitchen." Tirza was still bouncing circles around Dumbledore, who finally picked her up to get her to stop and he followed Severus into the kitchen. "Daddy, why can't I ever fly by myself?" Tirza asked as they started eating the sandwiches he had made. "Because you are still learning and are accident prone at times and I don't want you to get hurt," Severus told her. Tirza rolled her eyes. "So how was Italy, Albus?" Severus asked, changing the subject.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Very relaxing and enjoyable; one of my favorite places to visit. But I must admit that I missed my little sunshine." Tirza beamed and blew him a kiss. "I've been having lots of fun too," Tirza told him. "I got a play house and a pool and daddy even goes swimming with me!" Albus started chuckling at the thought of Severus swimming and the younger wizard rolled his eyes. "Did you bring me a present?" Tirza asked. Severus sighed. "Tirza, just because he goes out of town doesn't mean he has to bring you a present." "Of course I did!" Dumbledore replied. He summoned one of his bags to him and opened it up and dug until he found the right package. Tirza started bouncing in her chair with excitement as he handed her the package. She tore away the yellow flowered wrapping and was a large real china tea set, decorated with pink flowers, with her initials TS on all the plates and cups. "Wow!" she shouted, looking at the delicate tea set. "And that's not all," Dumbledore said.  
  
Another package was pulled from the bag; it was a music box that opened to reveal a little ballerina that danced to the tune 'Once Upon A Dream' from Sleeping Beauty, a song that she had told Albus many times was her very favorite. She carefully put down the music box and special tea set and jumped onto Albus' lap. Severus chuckled softly as Albus tried to hide a groan; Tirza had done that to him many times! "Thank you grandpa!" Tirza exclaimed, hugging him and repeatedly kissing him. Dumbledore kissed her head and hugged her in return.  
  
"Now those are some very intelligent mice," Dumbledore commented as he watched Cinderella with Tirza that night. "They are cute; Gus is my favorite, cuz he's so cute and chubby," Tirza told him. They had just gotten to the part where Gus and Jack were trying to get the key from the nasty stepmother when Severus shut the TV off. "Bedtime," he announced. Tirza rolled her eyes. "Always at the good parts!" she muttered. "Daddy, I wanna ask you something, but tell me if it makes you sad, okay?" Severus nodded, wondering what was up now. "Can Grandpa tuck me in? If it makes you sad, you can," she told him. Severus smiled and picked her up, hugging her close. "No, that doesn't make me sad," he assured her. Tirza kissed his face. "That's good, because you're always the specialist." He gave her a hug and kiss, and then Tirza led Dumbledore upstairs to her room.  
  
"Grandpa, how long are you going to stay?" Tirza asked as he tucked the covers in around her. "Several days, maybe even a whole week," Dumbledore told her. "I didn't realize how much I'd miss my sunshine." He kissed her cheek and she giggled. "You are the best grandpa in the whole world, you know that?" He smiled. "And you are the best granddaughter in the whole world." Albus went over to her bookshelf and picked out her special fairy tale book with the moving pictures. "Now what story would you like?" Tirza picked out her favorite, The Twelve Dancing Princesses; Albus sat next to her and began reading. Before long, Tirza's breathing had deepened and she was sound asleep. He made sure that the covers were tucked in around her, and then lightly kissed her forehead before leaving the room.  
  
Severus Snape rarely slept late; this morning, however, he did. It was just after 10am; he put on his robe and made his way to Tirza's room. She never remembered to set her alarm and he woke her up each morning. He entered Tirza's room and found the bed empty. He was surprised that she was obviously already up; it was her habit to sleep as late as he allowed. Figuring that she was finding herself some cereal for breakfast, he trudged downstairs to the kitchen. He passed a window and heard a familiar giggle and looked out; there was Tirza, swimming by herself, which was NOT allowed. He stalked downstairs to the back door and pulled out his wand. "Accio Tirza," he said.  
  
Tirza had been swimming around and was all of a sudden lifted from the pool by an unseen force. "Hey, what's going on!?" she yelled. Severus came into view a few seconds later; the look on his face was a clearly unhappy one. She waved trying to look innocent, but the look (a mixture of anger, annoyance and worry) didn't change. The spell was broken just in front of Severus and he reached out and brought her to him. He knelt down to her height and she started fidgeting. "Have I or have I not told you that you were not allowed to swim by yourself?" he asked. His voice was stern, but his eyes held kindness and concern. "Yeah," she admitted. "And do you know why I have that rule?" Severus prodded. "Cuz you think I'm stupid and I'm going to drown myself," she retorted. He sighed. "You know very well that I do not think you are stupid; you are a very smart little girl. But accidents happen, you could get hurt and not be able to keep your head above water and drown. And it's not as silly as it sounds; it can happen and I don't want it to happen to you. You're my little girl and it's my job to protect you and keep you safe, but I can't do that if you refuse to listen to the rules, can I?"  
  
Tirza sighed. "But you don't always come outside when I wanna swim," she whined. "I'm sorry, but that doesn't excuse you from going outside and swimming anyways when I've told you no. I have rules to keep you safe, not to keep you from having fun. And besides, I'm sure that Grandpa is up and you could have asked him. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Tirza nodded. "Am I in trouble?" she asked. Severus nodded. "Not big trouble, but yes you are. You need to learn that you can't always have everything your own way that you need to listen. I love you, but you have to listen to me, do you understand?" She shook her head yes. He kissed her forehead, then leaned her over his lap and swatted her hard a dozen times. She was sniffling loudly, close to crying, when he let her up and hugged her close.  
  
Someone handed Severus the large beach towel that Tirza had brought with her. They both looked up to see Dumbledore standing beside them. "He's right you know, sunshine," Dumbledore said as Snape wrapped her in the large towel and carried her inside. "I made breakfast," Dumbledore told them. "I seem to remember a little girl who loves chocolate chips in her pancakes." Tirza beamed. Severus kissed her forehead and set her down. "Go get changed into dry things and come eat; then I promise I will WATCH you swim." She nodded and ran off.  
  
Breakfast turned into brunch since it was already close to lunch time, followed by swimming for Tirza, while the adults watched her. "You're going to look like a raisin," Severus said with a chuckle; his watch said that Tirza had been in the pool for nearly two hours. She giggled and tossed a large beach ball at him. Severus caught it and threw it back. After swimming, Tirza changed into shorts and a Scooby-Doo t-shirt and little jelly sandals. She crawled onto the hammock Severus was sitting in and turned them upside down in the process. She giggled and Severus laughed; he picked her up and repositioned himself on the hammock and set her on his lap. She cuddled against him; he took her sandal off and started tickling her foot, making her giggle like crazy. "You have the tiniest feet," Severus commented as he put her sandal back on. Tirza shrugged. "Grandpa says the best presents come in small packages." The men chuckled. "Very true," Severus told her, kissing her forehead. "Because you are the best present I ever received."  
  
The next morning, an ear piercing scream woke Dumbledore, who rushed in the direction of where it came from: the kitchen. Tirza was standing in the middle of the floor, holding her arm, crying. There was a pan on the floor, as well as some scrambled eggs littered all over the place. "My dear what happened?" Dumbledore questioned as he rushed over to Tirza. "I was trying to make breakfast and I tipped the pan and the grease was hot!!!" she said, crying and holding her arm. "Let's have a look," Dumbledore said as he gently pried her fingers apart. She sobbed as he looked. "It huuuuuurts!" "We gotta clean it up and then what you say we make breakfast together?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
After he had cleaned up her wound they trotted back to the kitchen "So exactly what were you trying to make?" Dumbledore questioned. "Scrambled eggs and pancakes and it has to be special, for Father's Day," she told him. "Well we will certainly make them special," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. Tirza giggled and wiped the last of her tears away. "That's my girl. Now why don't you get the ingredients and I'll start making them," Dumbledore said. She nodded and grabbed the muggle pancake mix that she had insisted Severus buy, the milk, and more eggs, as well as butter and maple syrup. "Why don't you pour the milk and juice," Dumbledore prompted. "Sure!" Tirza very carefully poured the orange juice for Snape to drink and put the ingredients into the pancake mix. "Here, grandpa," she said, handing him the bowl with the mix. "Good girl; now why don't you run out to the garden and pick a couple of flowers to put on the tray," Dumbledore requested.  
  
She smiled and ran outside, still in her pajamas and gathered several daisies and pansies, her favorites and rushed back inside and put them in a glass with water. Dumbledore already had the food ready and placed on a tray. "Great; now it is time to go surprise your dad," Dumbledore said as he led the way. Tirza carried the tray into Severus' room while Dumbledore stood out in the hallway. She stood beside the bed and nudged him with the edge of the tray. "Daddy," she whispered. "Wake up." "Huh what?" Severus mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. "Happy father's day!" Tirza shouted, thrusting the tray out towards him. "Huh? What's that?" Snape said as he began to eat the good food. Tirza's mouth dropped open. "You don't know what father's day is?" "Sorry my dear but no," Snape said as he took a bite of the pancakes. "I take it you made these Albus?" "Of course but Tirza helped immensely," Albus offered.  
  
"Daddy, father's day is a special day for daddies when you do nice things for them cuz you love them," Tirza told Severus. "I like that idea" Severus smiled as he pulled Tirza up on the bed with him. She smiled and stole a pancake from the large pile. "Well that's good," she told him. "Cant believe you didn't know about that!" "Sorry dear but not all muggle traditions make it to Hogwarts," Snape told her. She giggled. "Is it good?" she asked. "I added the blueberries. You like them?" "They are delicious, thank you" Severus said offering her another bite. She accepted and snuggled close as he ate. "You don't have any plans today do u?" she asked. "I'm gonna leave you two alone and I'll check back with you later," Albus said as he slipped out. "Of course not dear why do you ask?" Severus replied. "Cuz I gots big plans for us," she told him happily.  
  
"And what might they be?" Severus asked as he polished off his juice. "Well, we're gonna go to lunch and I got a present for you and then anything you wanna do." "Sounds good to me but how about we get dressed first," Severus said laughing at their attire. She nodded and bounced out of the room, returning in shorts and a plain blue t-shirt, her hair in pigtails. "Where to first?" Severus asked. "Anywhere. It's your day, you pick," Tirza told him. "How about we get our swimsuits and go play in your pool?" Severus suggested.  
  
"Yeah!" Tirza shouted. She ran back inside, followed more slowly by Severus and saunter out to the pool with a large princess beach towel, wearing a very modest one piece pink swimsuit. "Did you remember your ear plugs?" Severus asked. Tirza sighed. "Do I have to wear them?" He nodded. "Yes or else you will not be able to swim for a week," Severus reminded her. She sighed, but went back inside and got the ear plugs. Normally she would have whined about it, but it was father's day after all. "Thank you and you will thank me later when you don't get an ear infection for forgetting them," Severus said as he took off his cover-up to reveal a modest pair of trunks. She rolled her eyes and jumped into the pool, splashing him in the process. "Now you've done it" Severus said as he jumped in after her. She giggled and tried to doggie paddle away from him but he caught up with her quickly and pulled her under then bounced her back up. "Hey!" she shouted, throwing a beach ball at his head. "Hey yourself" Severus said as he deftly caught it and threw it back at her.  
  
They apparated to Hogsmeade for lunch, where Tirza insisted paying for their meal at Madame Rosmerta's; she had told him that it was all part of Father's Day and that he better let her. Severus had chuckled and allowed her to pay; Rosmerta had to help her count out the correct amount of wizard money, then they left for home again. A large wrapped box sat in the middle of the living room when they returned. "Open it daddy!" Tirza shouted, bouncing around. He chuckled at her energy and opened the large package; it was a very large cauldron. Tirza giggled. "I couldn't think of what to get you, but I know you love your cauldrons," she told him, beaming. Severus smiled and hugged her close. "It's the very nicest father's day present I've ever gotten," he assured her. Tirza laughed so hard she was doubled over. "Daddy, it's the ONLY father's day present you've ever gotten," she pointed out through her laughter. He chuckled and started tickling her.  
  
That night, Tirza fell asleep in Severus' arms while they watched Snow White (Sev's favorite, because of the potion, lol!). "I think the pool of one of the best ideas; she spends so much time swimming that she's worn out at night!" Severus told Dumbledore. Albus laughed and Severus brought Tirza up to her room and tucked her in, then returned to the living room. Dumbledore gave the younger wizard a kind smile. "You know, you've turned out to be an excellent father," Dumbledore said. "You sure you're talking about the same person Albus because I don't think I am," Severus said as he sat down opposite the older wizard. Dumbledore frowned slightly. "I most certainly am talking about the same person. Why don't you think so?" I'm crabby, I yell at students, I can't even keep track of her at times," Severus sighed as he listed off a few reasons. Dumbledore chuckled. "I don't think any parent can claim to know where their child is twenty four hours a day. And yes, you are crabby to your students, but you are really crabby with Tirza. In face, with her you've exhibited more patience then I ever would have guessed you were able to possess."  
  
Still I don't think I qualify for father of the year material," Severus retorted. "I know that Tirza would beg to differ. Why do u insist on being so hard on yourself?" Dumbledore questioned. It wasn't often that Severus opened up about things and he hoped the younger wizard would share more with him. "Albus you know as well as I do that my family life was hell growing up and every time I turn around I feel like I'm turning into the monster my dad was," Severus stated clearly not wanting to harp on the subject. Why do u think you're turning into a monster? I have never seen any such evidence of that from you and if I haven't by now, I won't. With as sensitive as Tirza is, don't you think she'd tell me if she thought you were being a monster?" Dumbledore tried to reason with him. "I really don't know Albus," Severus sighed defeated.  
  
Dumbledore continued. "What have u ever done that to you seemed monstrous?" "Choice of friends, house I was sorted into, giving my students grief, yelling at Tirza, should I go on?" Sev questioned. "Everyone makes mistakes Severus; unfortunately being a parent doesn't exempt you from that. But I cannot think of one single mistake that you have made with Tirza. I may not necessarily agree with your discipline practices, but you are not by any means harming her, nor are you a monster," Dumbledore explained patiently.  
  
"Are you sure Albus? Sometimes I'm not even sure she wouldn't have been better off with someone else." Severus whispered trying to control his emotions. Dumbledore shook his head no. "Are you and I seeing the same little girl when we look at Tirza? I see a little girl whose spirit is growing stronger every day, who is becoming more confident, who has finally accepted that things were not her fault and has even testified at two trials. None of that would have happened if it weren't for you Severus. Of that, I am absolutely positive." Severus sighed. "That's true Albus, but I still can't make the nightmares stop, nor can I keep her from harm and what happens when school starts next year and she has to stay in the dorms?"  
  
"Severus, if she needs you, she can come to you. And if she chooses to stay in your chambers instead of the dorms I will not be opposed to that at all. And nothing can make her nightmares stop and every child has accidents, those things are beyond your control. You are doing a wonderful job and I would not tell you so if I did not believe it. I knew your father Severus......I assure you that you are NOTHING like he was." It was true; Dumbledore had known Sebastian Snape and he was not a good man, nor a good father; but Severus was nothing like him. "Thank you Albus for that" Severus sighed "I guess it's just hard for me to accept that I'm totally different from him when for so long I was told I was just like him."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Anytime my friend. Try not to be so hard on yourself. Tirza is a wonderful little girl; so much different from the little girl that sat in my office after fighting with Malfoy in the great hall almost a year ago. And she owes that all to you; do not forget that." "Thank you Albus I have no clue what Tirza or I would have done without you this last year," Severus stated. Dumbledore smiled. "It's been my pleasure, it truly has been. I love Tirza very much and I have always enjoyed having you as a friend Severus, even if you are cranky at times," he said with a wink. "As well it has been pleasant to have you as a friend Albus," Severus said offhand before both men retired for the night.  
  
NOTE TO ALL FLAMERS: Flames are not accepted! I have no problems if you do not like my story, but try and be an adult about it and not go around teasing me because you are not grown up enough to understand the story. All future flames will be printed and nibbled by my sweet little bunnies. But please, flames are not necessary. The adult thing to do is ignore this story from now on if it bothers you, so please be kind and do that instead of bashing.  
  
A/N: So even Severus has some insecurities! Hmmm, wonder what his daddy was like? Maybe we'll find out..no promises though. July coming up next, lots of fun, so stay tuned!  
  
Alrick: Haven't heard from you in a while, hope everything is going well for you!  
  
Emma: No, I did not think that your review was a flame dear! Your review was a suggestion presented with kindness and respect and those kind of suggestions are ALWAYS welcome. But the thing of no McDonald's is Severus, from a wizarding family and having limited access to the Muggle world would not know of it and there would be none by Hogwarts... although that would be funny if there was one!  
  
Harryzbabe: Glad you like it! So much more coming, so stay tuned!  
  
Trekfear: Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
  
MissLKid: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and have fun at the party! I know I did!  
  
Fire'N'Ice: You're right! Tirza did grow up in the land of McDonald's, having no idea that witches and wizards were real until she went to live with Severus. And Sevvie is such a sweetie! He's so good to Tirza. And thanks for trying to make me feel better! You're sweet!  
  
Slitherin-Sweetie: Hey, I'll try and swing that for you. Email me a little bit more about her background and such and I'll see what I can do!  
  
Luinthoron: Glad you liked it!  
  
Padfoot1979: The stuff at the burrow will be fun! The new segment/part/thingy starts after the next chapter or two and will be called "Tirza Snape, Hogwarts Student." It will start just before her birthday.  
  
Murh4303: I will try and see how that goes. It would be funny to have Sev's relatives just drop in on him, I think he'd lose it, LOL!  
  
Obsessedwithbritishpeople: I like long reviews, LOL! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Oasis gir: Glad you liked it! Sevvie is so sweet to Tirza.  
  
Sapphire: I know, I wish I had had a playhouse like that too!  
  
Kenomee: Hope everything is going well, haven't heard from you in a while!  
  
LostSoul: How's life? Haven't heard from you in a while either!  
  
Elfmoon87: Caught up yet dear?  
  
And nobody tell me what's going on in book five! I haven't had much chance to start it yet! Hugs, Kerry  
  
. 


	91. Relatives and Friends

Tirza and Severus were sitting together in the hammock in the yard. Tirza was reading a letter from Remus: "Hey kiddo! Hope your summer is going well! Sorry I haven't been able to visit yet; I miss you. -Uncle Remus." Tirza sighed. "I wish he'd come visit." Severus kissed her head. "I know, but he is very busy. I'm sure he'll come and see you before the summer is over though." Several loud cracking sounds were heard and they looked up to see six people and a baby had apparated into their yard. "Great," Severus muttered under his breath. "Daddy, who are these people?" Tirza asked quietly, before they were spotted. "Our....'family'," he said scowling at them. One of them suddenly spotted them. A woman rushed over and starting pinching Tirza's cheeks. "Aren't you adorable," she said in a baby voice. "I'm Auntie Meredith." Tirza's eyebrow rose and she shot Severus a look that pleaded for help.  
  
Meredith was a middle aged witch, dressed in a blood red robe, her graying blond hair pulled into a bun. Tirza was still looking at Severus, hoping he'd do something as Meredith continued pinching her cheeks. "Meredith, stop terrorizing her, no matter how much fun it is," Snape growled. Meredith scowled at Severus. "A ray of sunshine as always, Severus" she snapped. Tirza scooted back into Severus' arms for protection as the others came over. "I'm woodworth, pleasure to meet you Leah." Tirza scowled "it's TIRZA." woodworth frowned. "Rather rude little thing, isn't she?" he said to Severus "No that's you; at least attempt to get her name right," Severus replied.  
  
Millicent came forward, holding the baby. "Hi there dear, my name's milly." Tirza instantly liked the woman: she had made no attempt to touch her! "And this is my and woodworth's little girl, elviria, but we call her elvie." Tirza started to laugh, but quickly turned it into a cough. Snape whispered in Tirza ear, "Note how the only normal one is family via marriage." "She's....something else," Tirza choked out, looking at the baby. Severus was right; the baby wasn't very pretty; she was so small and already had a horrible scowl on her face. "I'm Cornelia," a teenaged girl with short blonde hair and squinty blue eyes said. "And I would like a glass of lemonade uncle sevvie." Severus scowled at the 'sevvie', but conjured her glass of lemonade anyway. He had to at least attempt to be civil.  
  
"What no ICE?" Cornelia screamed. "Oh darling, mummy will fix that right away," Ophelia said, using to wand to put ice in the glass. Ophelia was an older version of her daughter; if they had been closer in age, they could have passed for twins. "Thank you mummy," Cornelia said sweetly. "Thank you mummy," Tirza mimicked softly. Snape chuckled and squeezed her shoulder approvingly. "I heard that!" Cornelia squeaked, bursting into tears. "Severus, make your child behave," Cornwallis Snape snapped. He had dark hair like Severus, but his skin wasn't quite so white and his eyes were green. "Only if you make yours behave," Severus replied curtly.  
  
Ophelia silenced Cornelia by giving her teenaged daughter a lollypop. "My name is Cornwallis," he announced curtly to Tirza. Meredith suddenly grabbed her again, squeezing her tight. "Ah, such a dear little thing!" "Dad..." Tirza said, trying to wriggle away from the kisses and cheek pinches. "Meredith, leave her alone!" Severus shouted. Meredith released Tirza rather reluctantly and Tirza took off to hide behind Severus. "Daddy, your family is WEIRD" she whispered. "Look at the little baby," Cornelia said, pointing at Tirza. Tirza stuck her tongue out at the girl, who promptly burst into tears. "Lovely daughter you have there Severus," Ophelia snapped, hugging Cornelia close. "Cornelia is very sensitive... tell Leah not to tease her." "TIRZA!" Tirza shouted. Ophelia looked shocked at being yelled at by a child and the look on her face made Tirza giggle. "Severus!" Ophelia shouted "Make her stop laughing at my little girl!" "LITTLE girl? She's 15-not little. Tirza and Elviria is little-not Cornelia!"  
  
Ophelia sniffed. "but Leah is being so rude to her!" she pouted....a grown woman....pouting....This struck Tirza as so funny that she doubled over howling with laughter, which made Cornelia's sobs increase. "I told you I didn't want to come mummy!" "See what you did Severus?" Ophelia snapped. "If I remember correctly, you invited yourselves." Severus snapped. "Oh hush Ophelia, I am so sick of your whining!" milly said suddenly. "Do I see a pool in your backyard Tirza?" Tirza nodded. "I think I'll put the baby down for a nap and go swimming with you." Tirza beamed and the two went into the house together. "Nobody invited me!" Cornelia sobbed. "No one wanted you," Snape grumbled under his breath.  
  
"I hope you don't mind Severus, but I plopped the baby on one of the beds and put a bunch of pillows around her," Millicent said as she and Tirza appeared in swimsuits in the back yard. "No, of course not," Severus said, sitting in a lawn chair. "Tirza!" he called as she jumped into the pool. Tirza's head bobbed up a moment later. "Yeah?" she asked. "Did you remember your ear plugs?" She jumped out of the pool and ran inside, then came back out and put in her ear plugs. "Baby has to wear ear plugs!" Cornelia taunted (think of Nellie from Little House.). "Shut up!" Tirza shouted before jumping back in. Severus sighed; it was going to be a long couple of days.  
  
"Mm, my favorite," Tirza said as a large chocolate cake was brought into the dining room at supper. "I despise chocolate! I want something else!" Cornelia stated. "Of course sweetums," Ophelia said. "Severus, have the house elves make something else for her." "Cool, more cake for me," Tirza said, helping herself to a large piece. "I will not," Severus replied, scowling at Cornelia. "They have already made this meal and I will not interrupt them from theirs to make you something. If you don't want the cake, then you are finished eating," Severus said. Cornelia had been whining about everything all day long and he was about ready to wring her neck. Cornelia burst into tears and Ophelia looked enraged. "Severus, you are such a beast!" "SHUT UP HE IS NOT!" Tirza shouted, throwing a large chunk chocolate at Ophelia. It went splat on her head, and slid down her face and onto her snow white robes. Cornwallis grabbed Tirza and hauled her up from her chair; Tirza's face went pale.  
  
Severus was on his feet in an instant. "Let go of her!" Severus growled. Cornwallis dropped her to the floor, and she ran to hide behind Severus. "Get out of my house!" Severus shouted. Cornwallis looked shocked, and then his face became hard. "Apparently you are not the man your father was Severus; HE never would have taken that off of anyone!" Cornwallis shouted. "He has nothing to do with this! I will raise my child how I see fit. NOW LEAVE!" Severus spat back. Meredith, Ophelia, Cornelia and Cornwallis apparated away.  
  
Severus turned to Tirza, who was still hiding behind him. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. "Did he hurt you? If he left a mark on you, I'll hex him into oblivion," Severus said. Tirza shook her head. "He didn't hurt, me but I thought he was going to," she said softly. "Am I in trouble?" He shook his head no and kissed her. "Good for you Tirza!" Milly said suddenly. Woodworth looked at his wife like she had lost her mind. "I would have done the same thing!" she said. Tirza smiled. "Really?" Milly nodded. "I would have been just as upset if someone had said that to someone I loved; I think you were great! And the look on Ophelia's face was too funny!" Tirza giggled. "He was right though about your father," Woodworth said to Severus. Severus' face grew dark. Tirza saw the looks that passed between the men and stored it away to ask about later. Right now, she wanted cake.  
  
Elviria may not have been the cutest baby in the world, but she was rather sweet. She allowed Tirza to hold her and even smiled nicely at Severus. "Isn't she sweet daddy?" Tirza asked, holding Elviria with Milly's help. Severus smiled slightly at the baby, and patted its head. At just that moment, Elviria spit up... all over Severus. Tirza giggled and Milly and Woodworth laughed. "This... is... disgusting," Severus said, a sour look on his face. He carefully got up from the couch and went to shower. Tirza was still giggling as Milly took the baby back. "How long are you gonna stay?" Tirza asked Milly. Milly smiled at her. "Tomorrow night we'll head back to our place."  
  
Severus returned a little bit later, having showered and changed. "Alright Tirza, bedtime," he said. Tirza sighed. "Do I have to?" she asked. "I'm not tired." Severus pretended to be stern with her. "You will go to bed or else little miss!" Tirza giggled and stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh, now you're going to get it!" Snape said. He grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder and headed for the stairs. "You are going to get so tickled when I get you upstairs," Woodworth and Milly heard Snape say. They heard Tirza's giggles fade away as Severus took her into her bedroom.  
  
It was the last week of July and Tirza was pacing back and forth impatiently in the living room. "That's not going to make them come any faster," Severus said, not looking up from his book. Tirza scowled and continued pacing. She had been waiting for what seemed like forever for Harry, Ron and Hermione to come for a week and Severus had finally agreed. Now, she was waiting for them to finally come. A moment later, a rustling in the fire place made her start to bounce. A moment later, Hermione appeared. Tirza rushed forward and nearly knocked her over hugging her. Harry and Ron followed and both blushed a little bit as she hugged them. The kids started talking a mile a minute and Severus groaned. "Please, another room please, you're going to give me a headache." Tirza giggled. "Come on, I'll show you around!"  
  
Tirza gave them the grand tour of the forty-room Snape manor. "Wow, this is a lot bigger then my house," Ron said quietly. Tirza shrugged. "I bet your house is even cooler though Ron. Your family is cool; I'd love to live with all your brothers; 'cept maybe Percy." They all laughed. "Yeah, Percy does get annoying!" Ron admitted. "Here's where you guys can stay," Tirza said, opening a bedroom door. "I'm staying with you, right?" Hermione asked. Tirza nodded. "Of course!" "Hey, let's go swimming!" Harry said. "Yeah!" the others yelled. They went to their separate rooms to change and then dashed outside. "Daddy, we're going swimming!" Tirza yelled as she ran past the living room. Severus just waved in reply, thankful that they were moving the noise outside!  
  
At supper that night, Severus reached for the sugar shaker to put a little sugar in his coffee. He took a sip and spit it back into the cup, then realized that all the kids were watching him. They burst into laughter at the sour look on Snape's face. Harry and Tirza laughed so hard, they fell right off their chairs. "Very funny," Severus said with a half scowl. He poured himself another cup of coffee. "Pass the salt shaker Mr. Weasley," he asked, assuming the two had been switched. "His name is Ron daddy," Tirza whispered. Severus sighed. "Do any of you object to using first names since we are not at school?" he asked. "No, that's cool," Harry said. "But do we still call you Professor?" Ron asked. Severus thought for a moment. "Mr. Snape would suffice," he finally decided.  
  
Severus poured the contents on the salt shaker into his coffee and feeling confident it was sugar, took a large drink... then spit it out. Severus scowled and dumped the coffee out as the kids howled with laughter again. "Daddy, you should have scene your face!" Tirza said, her face turning red with laughter. He gave her a small smile. "I suppose it was amusing," he said. He suddenly grabbed Tirza from her chair and started tickling her. "No fair!" Tirza said, squealing with laughter. "Oh yes, it's very fair," Severus said, out and out smiling now. Harry and Ron looked a little stunned, but Hermione smiled. Severus stopped tickling Tirza and took out his wand, using it to squirt water at Hermione and the boys, who responded by throwing food back.  
  
Within several minutes, everyone and the walls were covered with food. But Severus, much to the surprise of Harry, Ron and even Hermione, was laughing; and laughing loudly. "See, he can be fun!" Tirza insisted, looking at the boys. Severus chuckled as he quickly cleaned the room. "Alright, everyone go get their suits on and we'll go swimming," he announced. The kids took off upstairs. "HE goes swimming?" Harry asked. Tirza nodded. "Uh, duh," she said, and then giggled. "WHO TURNED MY POOL ORANGE?" Severus yelled from the backyard. "I told them you'd like it," Tirza said, grinning mischeviously. Harry picked her up and tossed her into the pool. "It was all her idea!" he insisted. Severus rolled his eyes and used his wand to change it back.  
  
"Anyone for lemonade and ice cream?" Severus called from inside the house. The kids were still playing in the pool; he had gotten sick of the splashing. The kids scrambled inside, blue from head to toe. Severus' eyebrow rose. "Do I even want to bother to ask?" Hermione, Harry and Tirza pointed to Ron, who gulped. "I was trying to turn the pool blue and missed," Ron said softly. Severus started laughing. "Stay here," he said, still laughing. "I'll be right back." He returned a moment later and snapped a picture of them; all four kids stared at him. "Excellent blackmail material, don't you think?" he said with a wink.  
  
Over the next week, the kids plagued Snape with pranks. Harry and Ron were amazed at this more human side of Severus and wanted to see how long it would last. Tirza of course, had no problems playing pranks; Hermione just sighed and followed along. The pool changed colors every day, as did Severus' bath robe. Pink dye appeared in his shampoo, but he took it all in stride...  
  
Until the day his slippers were nailed to the bedroom floor. After much convincing, Hermione had put a charm on the muggle nails, making it very hard to get them out. In fact, it took him over an hour to get them out and his slippers were much the worse for wear. "Ooh, dad, time for new slippers," Tirza said when she had seen them. She and the kids burst into laughter and Severus groaned. Severus took off the slippers and threw them at the kids. "You just wait, one of these days, I'll get you for back... and you won't know what hit you!" he warned. The kids easily ducked the flying slippers and disappeared outside, making him sigh in relief. "Never again," he muttered to himself. "All four, too much."  
  
The morning of the day that Harry, Ron and Hermione were to head back to the burrow, all four kids woke up as a magical bucket poured water over their heads. The girls screamed, the boys shouted. Severus just stood in the middle of the hallway, looking pleased with himself. All four kids ran out into the hallway in drenched bed clothes, dripping on the floor. "You!" Hermione said, pointing an accusing finger at him. Severus nodded a smug look on his face. "Three...two...one," as Severus said one, a large tub of caramel poured all over them and several of Tirza's whip cream cans began covering them in whip cream. They yelled, but were stuck to the floor.  
  
"Oh dear," Severus said when the whip cream cans ran out. "What a mess you all are." The next thing they knew, they were floating outside and were unceremoniously dropped into the swimming pool, which was bright yellow and dyed them yellow. "Your dad is mental," Ron said as they climbed out of the pool. "Is that REALLY Snape?" Harry asked. Tirza giggled. "Well duh! We didn't get taken back to our home planet by the Big Giant Head, now did we?" she said sarcastically. The boys stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out what she was talking about; after a moment, they shook their heads and went back inside the house. "We are now even," Snape announced as they squished into the house. "And if you tell a SINGLE solitary person about this...you will NEVER pass Potions," he threatened before turning and leaving the room.  
  
A/N: Sevvie has a funny side too! LOL! They better not mention that to anyone though, he might be completely serious about failing them, LOL! Thanks so much for all the wonderful feedback saying to continue the story! I was so pleased at the big response to it! Thanks for being such great readers! Hugs to you all! Look for the next segment: Tirza Snape, Hogwarts Student to be up by Saturday by the latest! Oh, and much thanks to Uzume for apologizing and leaving a much nicer review! Hugs, Kerry  
  
MG08: Thanks for your encouragement! Your kind words are much appreciated!  
  
Weasleyweasle: I am so glad that you and so many others really do love the story and want it to continue! Well, wish granted! Thanks for your kind words!  
  
Obsessedwithbritishpeople: I am glad that you don't find the story offensive! And I have enjoyed chatting with you, even if my computer IS plotting against me, LOL! And I have indeed taken your words and the words of the rest of you sweeties to heart and they have very much boosted my spirits! Hugs!  
  
Skippy: I am glad that you like it! And I will be continuing! The positive response to continue has been amazing! Some fans I didn't even know I had reviewed to say their opinion, so Tirza will be on going!  
  
CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur: Tell your friend I say hi! And thanks to both of you're for your encouragement, it means a lot to me! Do you have a story up? One of these days I'll have to go through and read all of my fans stories and write them nice reviews!  
  
Uzume: Hugs! You are much forgiven dear! I was very touched by your IM, apologizing as you did!! I am glad that you want to continue reading and I will not be stopping anytime soon. Your apology and kind words meant a lot to me, and I thank you! And suggestions and ideas are ALWAYS welcome! Just email them or leave them in a review and I usually put them in!  
  
Just Another Nobody: Nice to see a review from you, haven't heard from you before! Welcome, LOL! Thanks for your review and I hope you will continue to read, as I will be continuing to write!  
  
Squirt12c: And welcome to you as well, LOL! I am glad you have come to like Snape through my story! I have always had a soft spoke for Sevvie; as Order of the Phoenix showed, there are reasons to his demeanor. Nobody can just plain be that nasty, there HAS to be a reason, LOL!  
  
StarliteBaby: Tirza is a cutie, isn't she? I am glad that the story has not been offensive!  
  
Oompa: And welcome to you too, LOL! Glad you like the story!  
  
Kenomee: Yes, thumper's dad had some excellent advice, LOL! And my being beneficial was a lovely way to look at things! Very creative as well! (smiles) I am glad that you want to see more of Tirza! Hugs!  
  
JeannaUO: I save you the cost of a counselor? LOL! Well then I better continue or I'll put you in the poor house, LOL! I highly doubt that I am the greatest author on ff.net, but I am pleased that you think so! Hugs!  
  
Raclswt: Tirza's birthday, then some time with the Weasleys, then school shopping and back to Hogwarts! There is more trouble and fun things to get into at Hogwarts, but they can't live there ALL the time... personally, I don't think I'd ever want to leave, LOL!  
  
Elibeth: I just finished the book today, yea! LOL! And many welcome to you as well! Glad you like the story! And Tirza IS a cutie!  
  
Watiwat: Here is more of it for you! Thanks for your response!  
  
Flavar: Welcome to you too! I am glad that you like the story! And thanks for the sweet compliments!  
  
CraJure: Where are you dear?? Haven't heard from you in a while!  
  
LostSoul: Where oh where has my LostSoul gone? Oh where, oh where could she be??  
  
Jene: Don't think I've seen a review from you either before, so welcome to TirzaLand/TirzaUniverse, LOL! I actually ran out of ideas for the other story (sigh) and Tirza is so much cuter and fun to write anyway.  
  
Harryzbabe: Glad you like it so much!  
  
Padfoot1979: Yes, the other half (my honey...sigh) was telling me the same as all of you, but I thought perhaps he was saying it to make me happy. (one of those "do you like my hair" guy says yes, but means no, LOL!) And he's happy that everyone here as told me what he said, LOL! He says HI to everyone by the way. He'll be pleased to know that he was mentioned, LOL!  
  
Jetsog-ger: Thanks for the compliments!  
  
Fizzysoda: Welcome, welcome, LOL!  
  
SeverusSnape: Glad you like it!  
  
Malfoy Angel: Thanks for your two cents! Glad you like it!  
  
Gwyn: Glad you like the stories! The other one I ran out of ideas for.  
  
Fire'N'Ice: Thanks for your kind words on encouragement! They mean a lot to me! You are very sweet!  
  
Seanmulligan2000: Welcome to you as well! Nice to see new names! Thanks for the encouragement, hope you continue to enjoy the story!  
  
MissLKid: Thank you to you and your friend! The other story, I ran out of ideas on, but maybe a brain surge will come, LOL!  
  
LadySnape575: Thanks for your kind words! I am glad you have found nothing "flame worthy" (if you will) with the story!  
  
Trekfear: The old mean Snape? Hmmm, ideas on that? Send me a few and I might consider it, just for you!  
  
Oasisgir: You speak only the truth! I bow down to you, Goddess of Wisdom and Truth! LOL! You are sweet! Hugs!  
  
Liltigger: Ooh, a threat to hunt me down? LOL! Well, no threats necessary, just a little encouragement was needed!  
  
Venus: Your wish is granted! Thanks for your support!  
  
Torny: Am I really on your favs list? That is so sweet! Thanks for your support!  
  
Potter-Snape: Much love as always! Love talking with you dear!  
  
Missy: Thanks for the encouragement and the kind words!  
  
Much love and hugs to all! Kerry 


End file.
